Sueños Liquidos
by LaDy CaSs15
Summary: Bella es una chica dificil, a pesar de eso es una gran nadadora,cuando se muda a Forks parece que todo se volverá una pesadilla, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a otros nadadores, en especial al fascinante y sexy Edward Cullen
1. La Hora Violeta

**Hey**

**Pues aqui estoy de nuevo, estrenando historia, debo decir que es mi primer hisotira evocada a Twilight, tenía en mente esto desde hace como ocho meses pero no había podido llevarla a cabo, asi que me siento realizada...jaja...Además de que me encanta poder exponer en parte algunas de las expereciencas que yo tuve y en parte tengo...pues yo fui nadadora, entenderan el porqué de la trama.**

**Sueños Liquidos, es una historia para sacar mi estres y divertirlas a ustedes, así que no me juzguen por el vocabulario jaja, debo decir que me encanta ponerle música a esto así que dejaré un playlist al principio de cada cap para que lo escuchen en la escena que lo pongo. **

**(Sexy Boy – Air)**

**En mi perfil pondré videos acerca de los estilos de natación para que se ilustren un poco gráficamente y no se pierdan en algun momento de la historia. Ah y debo decir y es que ya se darán cuenta que esta historia esta entéramente dedicada a una persona que con sus historias y platicas me animo a escribir esto...a mi amiga Eva...chiquilla bitch preciosa...tqm espero y te guste esta historia que también es tuya.**

**Bueno no me queda más que decir que espero y disfruten de la historia, y claro lo obvio y obligado...Los personajes le pertenecen a mi Diosa Stephenie Meyer yo sólo me pongo a jugar con ellos...bueno disfruten...y manden comenttss**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Amas a todos los marineros…Pero odias la playa…Dices "ven, tócame"…Pero siempre estas fuera de alcance…En la oscuridad me hablas de una flor…Que solo florece en la hora violeta_

**CAP. I**

**LA HORA VIOLETA**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**Bella POV.**

Ok esto era inadmisible.

Siempre supe que me expulsarían de la escuela por golpear a la zorra de Daniela en nombre de toda la comunidad femenina de la escuela.

Siempre supe que el imbécil de mi ex novio era un idiota cuando prefirió aceptar una puta beca para irse a estudiar Física a Francia que quedarse a que le hiciera física en la cama, por Dios estudiar "Física", realmente era un idiota.

Pero esto era algo que realmente jamás pensé que pasaría, simplemente no era lógico, y la lógica siempre había sido mi compañera y aliada cuando yo necesitaba ayuda para lavarle el coco a Renee cuando molestaba con lo del sexo, las llegadas tarde y yo completamente ebria.

Y es que por algo yo jamás había querido volver a Forks, por muchas razones debo decir.

La primera, era una mierda de pueblo donde casi tienes que salirte al techo de la casa para tener señal en el celular, no puedes ni hurgarte la nariz cerca de la ventana porque a las dos horas todo el pueblo sabe de esto y te acusa de una sucia niña de ciudad, y sobre todo, todas las personas son más puritanos que el papa, y por Dios mi padre era uno de ellos, Charlie podrá ser el jefe de policía, pero era un imbécil, desde que él y mi mamá se separaron, hace ya diez años y yo vine a vivir a Phoenix, todo había sido más fácil que aprenderse las vocales, él venía cada periodo vacacional, me mandaba dinero, Renee y yo vivíamos en galaxias diferentes a pesar de dormir bajo el mismo techo, todo era genial, nadie se metía con nadie, y todo mundo en paz.

Todo hasta que a mamá se le ocurrió dejarse convencer por Charlie para que ahora fuéramos nosotras las que lo visitáramos a en el estúpido país de gente verde, lo digo así porque es tanta la vegetación que tiene que muy pronto la gente empezará a adquirir ese color.

No sé cómo paso, sólo sé que parecía alguna película de princesas de Disney pero en porno, mamá y papá se miraban como si de nuevo tuvieran ¿17?, ¿alguna vez tuvieron esa edad?, por Dios fue extraño, pensé que jugaban, me molesto, y más cuando él comenzó a ser más apegado y ella lo dejaba, era como ver a una maldita perra en celo parada esperando a que el perro la oliera y comenzara a lamerle ahí, y ella simplemente se quedaba parada a que él hiciera el resto, por Dios, es mejor borrar eso de mi mente.

Pensé que en cuanto regresáramos todo volvería a ser como antes, Oh pero no, error, mi madre salió con la tontería de que ella y el inútil de Charlie se iban a dar otra oportunidad, y claro que Bella se chingue. Por eso ahora discutía con mamá.

-Es que simplemente estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a ir a Forks –dije con asco –…y a vivir con Charlie…es un inútil

-Tenle más respeto a tú papá –me dijo a modo recriminatorio mientras tomaba otra caja, ella empacaba y yo desempacaba al mismo tiempo –

-Eso es lo de menos…es que no puedes hacernos esto –señalándome a mi y a ella, era obvio que entendía a qué me refería, Forks era una mierda y yo no quería ser mierda –

-Iremos y punto…tú misma te encargaste de que yo no tuviera porque dudar en ir –mirándome con suficiencia, me cagaba esa mirada, quería decir que tenía un argumento válido para hacerme retroceder –

-No metas lo de la escuela –dije apretando los dientes –

-Tú te encargaste de incluirlo –con sonrisa idiota –

-Hay muchas escuelas aquí en Phoenix –no quería que sonara a ruego, pero así sonó –

-Hay una escuela en Forks y con eso es suficiente –volvió a sonreír y puso otra montaña de ropa sobre la maleta abierta que estaba sobre la cama –…así que no me molestes y apresúrate a empacar

-Mira Renee…que tu maldita vagina este gruñendo por no sé que cosa que te haya dado Charlie –ahora si estaba enojada –…no es mi culpa, búscate a alguien aquí…y no me jodas

-¡Isabella! –grito, ups creo que me pase –…no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto a mi ni a tú papá…así que o te apuras a empacar…o te vas así…sin nada…no te lo voy a repetir –ese tono lo conocía, decía estoy encabronada –…nos vamos a ir a Forks y ya…ahora sal de mi vista –me dijo con tono determinante y con mirada de no te metas con mi vagina –

No me quedo otra cosa que darme la vuelta y salir de su puta habitación mentándole la madre en mi mente, aunque claro ella supo que lo hice, no era lectora de mentes, pero me conocía bien.

Estaba tan emputada que estoy segura todo lo empecé a ver morado, seguramente del coraje, por un gran rato fue así, me pregunte si se me estaba yendo la sangre al cerebro, tal vez si me diera un aneurisma no nos iríamos a Forks. No seguramente la pendeja de Renee me llevaría aunque fuera en camilla y ahora sería la pobre retrasada mental hija del jefe de policía de Forks, no mejor me quedaba con ser la hija del jefe, sonaba mejor.

Así que con todo y mi enojo, me tuve que poner a empacar, realmente mamá y yo no teníamos muchas cosas que pudieras usar en Forks, yo en lo particular sabía que lo más prudente era dejar algo que era muy importante para mi, pues allá no lo podría usar, mi equipo para natación.

La natación había sido una salvación, siempre había sido muy torpe para realizar actividad con los pies, y en los deportes de equipo, era el equipo y yo, no porque yo fuera la estrella, sino porque era el adefesio que estaba en el equipo, la torpe, jamás me tomaban en cuenta por mi torpeza, hasta que encontré esto, el agua era genial, y parecía que yo le agradaba, así fue como descubrí que podía hacer algo bien, y ahora me molestaba, bueno no era molestia, me encabronaba pensar que por irme al rascuacho pueblo de Forks donde seguro no conocen las piscinas no podría volver a nadar ni a competir, eso me ponía aunque sonara cursi, me ponía triste. Miré mi traje de baño y lo puse a un lado de la cama, fuera de la maleta.

El viaje hacía Forks fue como me lo esperé, un pinche Viacrucis, todo lo seguía viendo morado y sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar por el pinche enojo que aún traía, juro que si no hubiera sido por mi I Pod me hubiera aventado del avión, pero creo que fue peor cuando llegamos, estaba lloviendo, cuando no, siempre me ha gustado el agua, pero ahora sólo quería que ese elemento no existiera.

Como ya lo había pensado ahí estaba Charlie, con su sonrisa de pendejo viendo a Renee como si esta fuera Jennifer López o algo así, descubrí que yo creo que si pensaba que era ella, porque en cuanto la abrazó llevo sus manos al trasero de mamá, realmente me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? –con sonrisa nos pregunto Charlie –

-Realmente ni lo sentí, lo único que sentí fue el cambio de clima –si como no, yo quería morirme –

-Me alegro… ¿Cómo estas Bells? –yo lo miré con rostro aburrido –

-Sino salto de alegría es que seguramente no quiero romperme el cuello con este piso tan pinche húmedo – quería que notara mi sarcasmo y mi enojo –

-Bella…cuida ese vocabulario –me recrimino la señora traidora –

-Tranquila cariño –con tono suave –…esta cansada –dio un suspiro –…vamos que aún nos falta camino por recorrer –tomo las maletas que traía en las manos y las de mamá –

Gracias a Dios como el trayecto de Port Angeles a Forks era carretera con arboles, el patrón de camino y lo que se veía afuera era repetitivo, me maree y me quede dormida, desperté cuando sentí que la patrulla se detenía, habíamos llegado a la casa de Charlie, corrección, mi casa, maldición.

Estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba, digo había estado aquí hace poco, pero realmente no la había visto bien, porque no tenía caso, volvería a Phoenix en un par de días, pero ahora me obligue a mirarla bien, este sería mi sitio durante un rato, bueno si es que lograba mi cometido y a alguna Universidad del Pacífico donde brille el Sol, no es que me sintiera como una patética niña de mejillas rosadas, porque ni a eso llegaba a pesar de vivir años en Phoenix, pero me sentía más patética estando en una casucha bajo la lluvia y sin más que hacer que mirar a mis padres tener sexo, eso si que no.

La verdad estaba muy encabronada como para ocuparme en desempacar y esas mierdas, así que en cuanto puse un pie en mi habitación azote la puerta, para que los dos cabrones de abajo se dieran cuenta de que estaba enojada y me encerré a pensar tonterías, perder el tiempo en lo que estaba la cena.

Pero pronto recordé que mi madre haciendo de comer era como dejar que alguien pusiera el cáncer en tu plato, no sabrías si estarías vivo al otro día, y pues ni qué decir de Charlie, nunca supo ni siquiera voltear una tortilla. Tuve que levantarme para ver que demonios cenaríamos.

Mientras bajaba un pensamiento extraño pasó por mi cabeza ¿Cómo sobreviví mi infancia con ellos? ¿De qué me alimentaria? Dios no quiero saberlo, cómo no quería saber lo que estarían haciendo Vagina vibrante con Pene urgido allá abajo, así que antes que asomarme a la sala me detuve para ver si escuchaba algo. Nada, era seguro bajar.

En la sala no había nadie, era extraño, fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta, no podían haberse ido, oh claro que no la cocina lo grito.

Potísima madre, mejor ni hubiera bajado.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, ¿Dios que no tenían pudor ni higiene? lo estaban haciendo sobre la mesa a un lado de la cocina, a un lado de lo que se suponía sería mi cena, eso era sucio, ni yo lo haría, bueno más bien hasta ahora no lo había pensado, puede que fuera divertido.

¡Pero por Dios mis padres! jamás eso si jamás lo hubiera imaginado, ambos al darse cuenta de mi presencia, hicieron como que se acomodaron y se guardaron sus cosas y yo intente ignorarlos, era vergonzoso.

-No podrían haberse esperado para después de cenar –les dije en tono de asco –…mínimo se hubieran ido allá afuera para que el viento les oreara…

-Hey cuida tus palabras –me dijo Charlie con tono serio –…además afuera hace mucho frio –con sonrisa de satisfacción y desnudando a mamá con la mirada –

-Si pero aquí ya huele a sexo –olisque-…sucio y barato

-Basta Bella –casi se le salieron los ojos –

Yo me reí un poco, era gracioso lo del sexo sucio, mamá intentaba hacer algo con lo que fuera que tenía en las manos para la comida, rodee los ojos y se lo quite, ella jamás podría hacer algo comestible.

-Si no quieres envenenar a Charlie la primera noche y quedarte sin tu vibrador personal…dame eso –ella me iba a decir algo, pero sabía que era una tontería, yo tenía razón –

Bravo, me di cuenta mientras hacía de cenar que además de que estaba jodida al llegar ahí, ahora también estaba fregada, sería la criada, bien Bella, ¿algo más? sólo faltaba que mañana en la escuela, todo fuera aún peor.

Por extraño que pareciera no me molesto el hecho de hacer el desayuno al otro día, aunque era una buena idea amaestrar a mamá con esto, pues en realidad no quería ser su criada, pero en cuanto vi que se le empezó a quemar lo que fuera que tuviera en la lumbre, me di cuenta que sería un caso perdido.

Aún mi cabeza me dolía, del coraje de días pasados, aún seguía viendo todo morado, pero ya con menos intensidad, y bajo más el matiz cuando Charlie me presento a mi cachorro. Me había comprado una camioneta, debo decir que parecía sacada de la basura, totalmente, pero me agrado, esa chingadera de metal y color desvaído me hizo sentir menos molesta, le sonreí un poco al cabron de Charlie y me monté en ella para irme a la escuela. Después le daría las gracias.

Llegue al estacionamiento, que era una mierdita, es decir pequeño, parecía estacionamiento de un minimarket, me reí de la comparación, aún así había uno que otro auto que me sorprendió, pero no le di importancia, mi cachorro me había dado valor, era una pendejada, pero así me sentía.

Aún así no pude evitar sentir nervios en cuanto me baje de la camioneta, y no fue por el hecho de saber que sería el centro de atención de toda esta bola de idiotas por un rato, por ser la chica nueva, no, no era eso, lo había sido muchas veces, me habían expulsado de bastantes escuelas y por tal había llegado a nuevas muchas veces, así que me había acostumbrado, pero esta vez era diferente, quise decirme que era porque sabía de antemano que no podía dejar que me expulsara de esta mugre de escuela, por dos razones, si lo hacían, no había otra puta escuela en kilómetros a la redonda, y la otra si no había escuela, no había Universidad ni manera de escapar de mis padres y sus noches de sexo sin fin, y eso si no podía pasar, me dio un escalofrió, me lo sacudí y comencé a caminar hacia la Escuela.

Como era de esperarse, todo mundo supo quien era yo, "la nueva", claro con tan pocos lelos en la misma escuela, es fácil darse cuenta cuando no eres de aquí, me dieron ganas de levantarles el dedo de en medio a todos y decirles jodanse cómprense una vida y déjenme en paz, pero era obvio que estos aliens no entendían mis miradas de muéranse.

Con las indicaciones que me habían dado en la dirección, encontré lo que sería mi agujero, quiero decir mi casillero, lo abrí y descubrí que ahí no se había parado nadie en años, toci ante la salida del polvo, genial. Lo sacudí un poco y metí ahí algunas de mis cosas, mientras lo hacía note que algo, o más bien alguien estaba parada a un lado de mi, la mire de arriba a abajo, era una chica enana, de cabello oscuro, sonrisa de soy idiota y un suéter rosa que me dieron ganas de quemar con solo verlo.

-Hola...soy Jessica -hola soy pendeja quiso decir -...tú eres la hija del jefe Swan ¿verdad? -no pendeja soy la hija de papá pitufo -... ¿Isabella?...me da tanto gusto conocerte...supe que llegaste de Phoenix...y -empezó a parlotear como tonta y yo me sentí morir -...en serio espero que nos llevemos bien...se que no es fácil ser la nueva...mi novio...bueno ahora ex novio Mike...ya lo conocerás -apreté los ojos en señal de estoy a un dedo de perder la paciencia -...también fue nuevo hace un tiempo...bueno no tanto...bueno ya te contaré -saltando como imbécil -...por ahora que te parece si me dices donde es tu siguiente clase y vemos si nos toca juntas y pues...claro seria genial -explote -

-Lárgate -dije con tono suave y sonrisa, a ella se le borro la suya -

-Perdón -con cara de tonta y de que soy sorda y retardada -

-Que te largues -le dije con sonrisa más amplia y tono amigable -...no necesito de tus idioteces...suficiente tengo con estar aquí...así por favor...lárgate y no me molestes -ahora si le mostré mi cara de enojada -

Ella con el rostro asustado, obvio, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar un poco rápido sin dejar de voltear a verme de vez en cuando, la gente que estaba cerca me miro con miedo, seguro los chismosos habían escuchado lo que le había dicho a la tonta esa, mucho mejor así no se tomarían la molestia de tener un encuentro desagradable conmigo. No necesitaba de nadie, en cuanto pudiera me iría de aquí, un par de años pasan rápidos. Todo mundo me seguía mirando, imbéciles.

-¿Qué miran idiotas? -les dije y todo mundo se volteo -

Suspire y puse mis manos sobre las sienes, el color morado había vuelto a mi visión, puta madre, necesitaba un trago para relajarme, pero seguramente aquí conseguir uno, sería un gran problema, y más para mi, siendo menor de edad y luego para colmo hija del pinche jefe de policía. Puta madre. Respire de nuevo y me dije, vamos Bella, vamos Bella, esto no puede ser tan malo, algo pasará que lo arreglará todo.

**(Sexy Boy – Air)**

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, pasó, aquel pedazo de carne exquisita me lo hizo saber.

Hasta la luz de las puertas que ya estaban a sus espaldas los hacían ver como Dioses, decidí que había visto muchas películas al pensar eso. Baje mi vista y los miré desde los pies, pasando por su cuerpo hasta sus cabezas.

No me sentí como idiota cuando vi que las demás personas que estaban ahí los miraban igual que yo, con sus caras anonadadas, con la baba colgando, y de cierta manera intimidados. Se hacían a un lado al momento en que ellos pasaban, y casi, casi besaban el suelo por donde habían pasado.

Era un grupo de siete personas, en la parte de enfrente venían una chica rubia, debo decir bastante buena, creo que por dos segundos me volví lesbiana, cabello rubio, senos grandes y firmes, trasero que Jennifer López envidiaría y rostro de súper modelo, venía abrazada de un tipo que medía que ¿El doble que yo?, ese tipo era un monstruo, pero debo decir un monstruo lleno de músculos bien tonificados, cabello oscuro y sonrisa deslumbrante, y como no iba a sonreír si traía a Miss buena agarrada de la cintura. Junto con ellos venía una chica morena, bastante alta, de cabello corto y mirada asesina, tenía unas piernas inmensas y una chaqueta que me encanto, venía platicando muy amena con la pareja.

Detrás de ellos venía otra pareja, el chico tenía cara de que traía algo metido en el trasero, pues parecía bastante torturado, aunque debo decir que tenía un rostro bastante agraciado, cabello rubio un poco largo, era alto y delgado, pero debajo de esa chaqueta se veía que le ponía ganas al asunto de la tonificación. Su mano venía bien entrelazada de una chica, que por Dios así como la que venía adelante era enorme, esta era enana, bueno pequeña debo decir, porque a pesar de su estatura no se veía mal, al contrario, se me hizo muy bonita, muy original. Vestía bien, bueno se veía que le gustaba la ropa cara, su cabello negro corto y su sonrisa deslumbrante me hizo pensar que acababa de tener sexo, esa sonrisa satisfactoria solo la tienes después de una buena sacudida.

El tipo con el palo en el trasero cambio el rostro en cuanto la miró, ahora parecía que en vez de tener un palo en el trasero tenía flores aromáticas, su rostro se suavizó y le dedicó una sonrisa. No se porque ante tal muestra de afecto no sentí asco, siempre lo hacía, pero ahora no fue así.

Y detrás de ellos venían dos chicos, mi campo de visión no los podía divisar bien, por los que venían adelante, vi primero a un chico moreno, alto, se veía apetecible, cabello corto y color negó azabache, facciones nativas, ese chico se veía caliente, puro musculo, seguro que sus brazos apretaban muy bien, y no se porque, pero sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero me olvide de él completamente en dos pasos, cuando me di cuenta que la chica del principio la morena con cara asesina lo espero y el chico caliente la asalto en un beso salvaje. Claro Bella olvídalo el tipo caliente gusta de mujeres asesinas, y después de eso, no sentí envidia de la comida ajena, pues vi mi propio pedazo de carne.

Lo que fuera, Dios no era real, y si lo era, tenía que comprobarlo ahora, este chico era completamente sexy, guapo, con aire de arrogancia y rebeldía. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, con una camisa negra pegada, que hacía que me diera cuenta que él también visitaba el gimnasio, su cabello era como un ente separado, tenía su propia personalidad, color cobrizo, despeinado y perfecto acompañaban a un rostro de Dios, ojos verdes y profundos, nariz recta, y labios carnosos que gritaban muérdanme ahora, pero sobre todo su sonrisa, que era toda arrogancia, sexy, este tipo hizo que me viniera en un segundo.

Todo esto paso en cámara lenta, porque ellos siguieron caminando, pasaron delante mío y obvio yo que no quería que notara que los miraba como pendeja, me voltee un poco, pero sólo hasta que pasó el chico sexy, a él si lo tenía que ver bien.

Cuando lo hizo, fue algo raro, jamás me había pasado, cuando lo vi fue como si mis ojos fueran imanes para los suyos, porque volteo a verme y sus ojos verdes, hicieron que me paralizara, sentí que me ahogué, y eso era imposible porque era una buena nadadora, pero aún así lo miré sin parpadear, el simplemente siguió su camino, cuando por fin había pasado, sentía que salía a la superficie, en vez de seguirme ahogando. Lo mire desde atrás, además de darme cuenta que tenía un lindo y sexy trasero, me di cuenta que ese tipo me haría interesante el curso, de alguna forma u otra.

Algo que si me pregunte, inmediatamente después de que este grupo de chicos pasara delante mío, es que Por Dios, esto es Forks, ¿Cómo es posible que existan personas tan sexys y guapas en un pueblo tan inmundo como este?...chicos como ellos solo viven en Hollywood, o salen en películas...y esto era Forks, donde la gente es tonta, fea y sin chiste, así que debo decir, estaba sorprendida.

Por extraño que parezca había sobrevivido a las primeras clases, ahora sólo tenía que sobrevivir a la hora de tortura de Matemáticas antes de ir a almorzar, en esa hora me di cuenta que además de estar la idiota que me había hablado en la mañana, estaba otra chica que parecía ignorarla y que en cuanto me vio le dijo algo de mi a la chica que simplemente parecía estar en piloto automático. Me senté y la chica del automático se sentó a un lado mío pero no me hizo conversación, ella era inteligente. Cuando me di cuenta entraron el chico del cabello rubio, y mi chico sexy del pasillo. Ambos con sonrisa y sabiéndose el centro de atención de todos en el salón, se sentaron en la parte trasera, yo me encontraba a su altura pero del otro lado, así que pude divisar bien el perfil del chico, y Chingada Madre también tenía el perfil de un Dios.

Intente por todos los medios no voltear a verlo a cada rato, no quería verme idiota, pero él tenía algo que hacía que no lo pudiera dejar de ver. Pero claro de vez en cuando lo hacía, y me daba cuenta que tanto él como su amigo no ponían atención al profesor, estaban en silencio o de repente comentaban algo y reían entre ellos, me di cuenta que también su sonrisa era más que perfecta, demonios.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo, cuando los abrí y voltee de reojo, me di cuenta que él me miraba. Pero no era una mirada normal, ni tampoco especial, parecía estarme analizando, buscando tal vez algo en mi cara, yo intente no mirarlo como pendeja, pero el seguía mirándome, y cuando me di cuenta, la comisura de su labio derecho se levanto un poco mostrando un pequeña media sonrisa, puta sexy sonrisa, que obvio hizo que me viniera de nuevo, estaba atrapada en su mirada, me di cuenta que estaba a dos segundos de babear, pero gracias a la suerte, la campana sonó, y salí de mi puto hipnotismo pendejo, me voltee y me di cuenta que él y su amigo se levantaron y salieron del salón sin mirar atrás.

A la hora del almuerzo lo volví a ver, estaba en una esquina, sentado con sus compañeros, parecía que entre ellos tenían su propia fiesta, tuve ganas de quedarme y ver que hacían, sólo para matar el tiempo, pero después me dije que si lo volvía a ver a los ojos, me apendejaria de nuevo, y ahora si valdría madres, así que por mi propio bien salí de ese lugar. Me senté en las escaleras y me tome una soda, en verdad no tenía hambre, de repente me había puesto de malas, de nuevo, y me emputé en serio cuando me di cuenta que mi siguiente clase era deportes, puta madre.

Entre al puto gimnasio y me senté en las gradas, donde estaban los demás, ahí me di cuenta que todo el colegio, además de saber quien era yo, sabían de lo que era capaz, en cuanto me senté todos se alejaron de mi, la pendeja de la mañana había corrido la voz, me alegre por eso. Me di cuenta también que otra parte del perfect clan estaban ahí, era la chica pequeña de cabello negro quien venía montada en la espalda del tipo gigante de cabello negro quien sonreía tan ampliamente como en la mañana, me pregunte si estaría en drogas o algo así. Y además venían con el chico moreno alto, su cara se me seguía haciendo conocida, pero no sabía de donde, lo que si sabía era que ellos tres no tenían intención de entrar a clases, su ropa me lo indicó.

Cuando entró el profesor, les sonrió y se quedaron platicando unos instantes, la verdad mi curiosidad pudo más, esos chicos me tenían intrigada, me di cuenta que no tan lejos de mi estaba sentada la chica de automático, me levante y me senté cerca de ella, no me huyo como los demás así que supe que podría preguntarle algo.

- ¿Oye que ellos no piensan entrar a clases o que? -

- No...Ellos no entran a esta clase -dijo a secas -

- Uhmm pues… ¿De qué privilegios gozan? -dije con un poco de sarcasmo -

- Pues sólo el hecho de que pertenecen a una selección escolar...eso los exenta de esta clase

¿Selección? ¿Qué tipo de selección podrían armar en este muladar? ¿La selección para jugar canicas?, por favor, aunque debo decir que ellos podrían pertenecer a la selección de los más sexys, de todo el estado, sin dudarlo. El chico moreno le sonreía y daba la mano al profesor antes de marcharse con los otros dos.

-Por lo general este profesor hará que te presentes ante la clase -me dijo la chica automática -...lo hace más para perder el tiempo que otra cosa...así que mejor piensa que dirás -me miro con naturalidad -

Yo me quedé en silencio y esperé a que lo dicho por la chica saliera cierto, a la primera que el gordo este se dio cuenta que mi hermoso rostro no era de por aquí, me llamó.

-Haber tú...la que esta a lado de Ángela -me di cuenta que la automática se llamaba Ángela -...baja...eres nueva ¿No? -obvio pendejo, pensé -...baja a presentarte -me dijo mientras veía algo en su estúpida tablita -

Yo en realidad me quede en mi lugar, no quería bajar y mirar como toda esta bola de idiotas me miraban mientras yo hablaba, y escuchar como me llamaban psicópata, una cosa es que lo fuera, y otra que alguien lo dijera.

-No veo la necesidad -le contesté -

- Pero yo si...baje por favor -puso cara de infeliz -

-La tonta no sabe hablar en público...pobre -escuche un murmullo y una risita pendeja, voltee y me di cuenta que era la pendeja de la mañana, obvio me emputé -

- Porque no cierras la puta boca -la mire feo mientras me daba cuenta que mi comentario se había escuchado en todo el gimnasio -

Todo mundo me miró con sorpresa, era obvio, hasta el gordo del maestro, quien después de quitar su cara de tonto sorprendido reaccionó y me llamó la atención.

-Señorita en esta Institución no permitimos este tipo de lenguajes -me miro molesto, ahora ya me valía todo -

- Hace años que deje de ser señorita -le dije mirándolo con sonrisa -...y para su información no necesito comentar más -baje de las gradas - de lo que seguramente ya saben de mi...ya que en este pueblo chismoso las cosas se saben antes de salir de la boca de uno -le dije mientras lo encaraba - o no ¿Shrek? -sonreí y él enfureció -

Escuche murmullos y una que otra risita, después al profesor echarme de la clase.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí, primero sonreí ante mi acción, pero después el enojo volvió, lo que acababa de hacer me traería bastantes problemas, y eso era decir poco, tire mi mochila a un lado, cerré los ojos e intente respirar profundo, tome mis sienes, necesitaba relajarme para pensar que hacer, o mínimo calmarme. Y en realidad sólo había una cosa, además de un trago claro, sólo podía relajarme de una forma.

Siempre antes de nadar, se hacen ciertos ejercicios para calentar, yo los llamó de relajación, extiendo mis brazos y los muevo, primero hacía adelante y luego hacía atrás, levantar el brazo y flexiónalo por detrás de mi cabeza empujando el codo con el otro brazo, siempre me hacen sentir mejor.

Cuando terminé y abrí los ojos me sentía mucho mejor. Tomé mis cosas y cuando me paré me di cuenta que la chica del cabello negro me miraba, y no es que estuviera loca, pero me miraba igual que alguien esta mañana en clase de cálculo. Yo simplemente me di la vuelta y salí de aquel lugar.

**EPOV**

Que podía decir, otro día más, de otra semana más, del maldito ciclo escolar ¿Es que nunca terminaría? Parecía que esta mierda sería eterna, algo así como las pinches películas que tienen como cincuenta secuelas, algo así como Viernes 13, sólo que yo no tenía pensado llegar a la parte cinco como protagonista, pero ese ere mi puto problema, era obvio que yo quería irme de la inmundicia de Forks, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no quería.

Puta madre, me sentía como un maldito enfermo bipolar que un día quiere una cosa y luego quiere otra, y es que por Dios, mi vida era un asco, bueno salvo por los chicos, la música y la natación, todo lo demás era mierda.

Y es que yo sabía que en si el pueblo de Forks, no era lo que me molestaba, sino lo que este me recordaba, algo que hasta ahora no he podido olvidar, y es que va ligado con una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida. Por eso quería salir de aquí, pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba el hecho de ir a un lugar que no fuera tan familiar para mi, o más bien me aterraba el hecho de ser capaz de olvidar ese pasado que ha sido dolorosamente placentero.

Todo había sido rutinario hasta ahora, digo teníamos unas cuantas semanas que habíamos iniciado el curso, y cabía mencionar que hasta ahora, lo único interesante para mi eran las competencias nacionales en marzo, las estatales que eran en un par de semanas eran pan comido, pero obviamente era imposible no estresarse teniendo amigas como las mías. Lo comprobé cuando llegue al estacionamiento, la pinche voz de Alice me recibió.

-¿Por que putas llegas ahorita? -con los ojos abiertos -

- Cálmate Esme -la mire con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa mientras cerraba mi auto -

-Edward quedamos en llegar temprano para hablar sobre reclutar a alguien más para el equipo -me dijo mirándome desde abajo -

- ¿Y? -le dije para hacerla emputar, y lo logré -

-Y tu eres parte del equipo idiota...tenemos que ver cuando hacer las pruebas...poner carteles y eso -me jaló mientras nos acercamos a los demás -

Los demás, obvio estaban ahí, Emmett estaba recargado en su jeep y creo que le quería meter mano a Rosalie, se dejaba obvio. Jasper jalo a su hada del infierno en cuanto me soltó, y Jake abrazaba a la perra de su novia por detrás, Leah que como cada mañana tenía cara de odio al mundo. Todos me saludaron.

-Oye imbécil ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? -me dijo Emmett - ni sentí cuando te fuiste

- ¿Qué hicieron? -pregunto Alice -

-Nos quedamos viendo películas acompañados del viejo Jack D -dijo Jasper sonriendo -

-Creo que aún tengo sabor del maldito -dijo Jake y después repitió -

-Cerdo -le dijo su perra -

- ¿Y qué vieron esta vez? -pregunto Rose -

-Pues imagínate...Emmett escogió la trilogía... -dije mientras cruzaba los brazos -

-Hay Por Dios no me digas que escogió otra vez Toy Story -dijo Rose tapándose la cara -

-No esta vez no -rio Jazz -...fue Star Wars...vimos Toy Story la semana pasada...aunque te diré que no me hubiera desagradado esa

-Es que ustedes son una bola de adolescentes bobos e inmaduros...que se la pasan viendo Disney y esas pendejadas -dijo Leah -

-Y siempre han sido así -dijo la pixie -...creo que El Rey Leon lo han visto como 200 veces...y contando

-¿Que no se cansan puta madre? -dijo Rose exasperada -

-No -dijo Emmett -

-Es sólo un puto cachorro huyendo y cantando como maricón para

Olvidar que es un imbécil por huir -dijo Leah -

-Hey con el Rey León no te metas -le dijo Emmett con ceño yo me reí -

-Si Leah el Rey León es sagrado -dijo Jasper -

-Con razón tienes ese puto tatuaje -le dijo la perra número uno -

-Claro que no -le dijo él -

-No claro que no -le secundo su novia -...espera... ¿Oh si? -lo mira -... ¿te tatuaste a Zimba?...olvidalo no pienso dejar que me apoden Nala...suena como a nalga...que asco -todos nos carcajeamos -

La campana sonó y tuvimos que entrar a clase, la verdad era una de mis partes favoritas, pues no es que viviera de mi Ego, pero debo decir que ¿A quien no le gusta que cuando se para en un lugar todos te vean como Dios? y nosotros éramos Dioses en aquel lugar.

Todo mundo nos miraba pasar y ya sea babeando o sonriendo nos idolatraban, me gustaba que me miraran así, y al mismo tiempo me encabronaba, no se porque. Esa mañana hubo algo diferente, o más bien, alguien diferente, no lo note, o más bien no la note demasiado.

No era de mi incumbencia, pero había escuchado decir tanto en el pueblo que la hija y la esposa del Jefe de Policía venían a vivirse con él, que realmente tuve curiosidad por conocerlas, más a la hija, pues por ahí se rumoraba que era bastante diferente a la gente del pueblo, eso era bueno. Supuse que era ella, pues jamás la había visto.

Sólo la vi de reojo, realmente no tenía nada especial, en cuanto a facciones era una simple chica, pero lo que de cierta manera hizo que la mirara por más tiempo que a alguna chica promedio, fue el hecho de que me sostuvo la mirada, y no me miró como las otras pendejas, lo hizo de manera diferente, eso lo descubrí cuando me la encontré en clase de Matemáticas, me miró y lo supe, y yo la miré de vez en cuando pues el pendejo de Jasper estaba chingando con algunas semejanzas pendejas de las películas de Star Wars con pornografía, me dio risa lo del sable de Luke y el bastón de Yoda.

Después de mirarla un poco más me di cuenta que su cabello tenía linda caída y que sus ojos más allá de tener un color espectacular eran profundos y que sus labios eran gruesos y definidos. Supe en aquel momento que no la miraba a ella, miraba a alguien más. Aparté mi mirada y me sentí estúpido, cuando la volví a ver me di cuenta que era un pendejo por comparar, ella no tenía nada que ver, así que me reí de mi mismo y creo que lo externe de más pues me di cuenta que sus ojos cambiaron de expresión cuando sonreí un poco, sonó la campana y me salí de aquel lugar con Jasper diciendo que Jabba era como el dueño de un Congal, no entendí la verdad.

El almuerzo fue un borrón, tenía ganas de un trago pero me daba flojera ir hasta el auto, le dije a Emmett que fuera pero estaba ocupado con la boca de Rosalie. Puta madre. Y luego para colmo Alice siguió chingando con lo de su reclutación. Jake comentó que había que recordarles a los maestros de que somos parte de la selección de natación para que así no tuviéramos problemas con las faltas. Como si los pendejos no nos ubicaran, aunque supe después que lo decía por Leah quien había entrado este año.

En realidad me daban flojera mis siguientes clases, así que dejando de lado mi pereza, fui al auto y me tome dos Jack Daniel´s que tenía en el auto, habían sobrado de la noche anterior, me supieron a gloria. Si no fuera porque en realidad no tenía nada que hacer en casa y le había prometido a Alice que me quedaría para que a la salida viéramos que hacer con lo de la pendejada de su reclutación, me hubiera ido, al fin y al cabo hoy no había entrenamiento, pero bueno, me quede.

Cuando la gente comenzó a salir de la escuela, salí de mi auto, vi llegar a los chicos.

- No entraste a clases -no era pregunta -

- La Geografía nunca ha sido lo mío

- Con razón sigues aquí -ambos reímos - mm...huelo a que nuestro amigo Jack D estuvo aquí -me miro con sonrisa - ¿Y no guardaste algo para compartir?

- Ni madres...anoche te tomaste prácticamente mi parte...maldito alcohólico

- Oye sabes que las películas de Guerra me emocionan...si me emociono, bebo...es natural...es como si te pusiera alguna película basada en algún libro...siempre lloras…lloraste con la última de Harry Potter -le enseñe el dedo de en medio al cabron -

-Cógete -le dije mientras él reía - ¿Dónde esta tu vieja?...que diga lo que vamos a hacer tengo mucha flojera y me quiero ir -en realidad me quería ir -

-Pues buena pregunta -mirando a Emmett y Jake - ¿Donde esta Alice?

-Se retraso un poco -dijo Emm -...venia detrás de nosotros después no la vi

-Allá viene -anunció Leah -

La pitufa infernal venía como siempre dando saltos, parecía contenta, por un momento pensé que Jasper había mentido y ambos venían de haberse dado una buena sacudida, pero cuando llegó se le colgó del brazo a Jazz y después dijo con voz emocionada.

-Tenemos a nuestra chica -dijo con sonrisa de Puka -

- ¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto Rose -

-Que he encontrado a la chica que pertenecerá nuestro equipo de natación

Tal parecía que la búsqueda no era necesaria, "ella" había llegado sola, y yo de cierta manera, tenía que conocerla.


	2. Tan Fácil como Respirar

**Hey Hello again**

**Aqui dejo el cap número dos...mil gracias por sus reviews...**

**Les recomiendo que aquellas que no conozcan del negocio de la natación jaja pasen y chequen en mi perfil los videos que puse...ok...cualquier cosa que no entiendan o algo así...please comentenmela y lo aclaro...jajja**

**El playlist de hoy es**

**(Cherry Lips (Go baby Go!) - Garbage)**

**Espero lo disfruten...nos vemos abajo**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Tócame…estoy fría, fuera de control…Tócame…soy dorada y salvaje…como el viento que sopla _

**CAP. II**

**TAN FÁCIL COMO RESPIRAR**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV.**

Parecía que no habría reclutamiento, puta madre, perdí mi tiempo a lo pendejo. Ahorita bien podría estar en casa tirado en la cama viendo la televisión.

¿Cómo que encontraste a la chica? –le pregunto Jasper –

Bueno pues digamos que el destino la puso en mi camino –con sonrisa de drogada –

¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es ella? –Rose hacía muchas preguntas, y yo me quería ir –

En realidad –borrando la sonrisa – no lo se…no hable con ella

Entonces ¿Cómo demonios sabes que ella es la indicada? –Rose atacó de nuevo –

Bueno es una corazonada…además por lo que vi –la enana se empezaba a defender –

Espera Alice –dijo ahora la perra número uno – ¿Por lo menos ella nada? –Leah hizo que la duende borrara su sonrisa y ahora pareciera Golum, todo mundo la miramos con atención esperando a que la Golum Chanell contestara, ella hizo un puchero –

No –dijo en un susurro, todos rodaron los ojos y suspiraron por la pendejada de Alice, yo me reí –…pero estoy segura que es una nadadora –se quiso defender –

Haber Ali tranquila –Jasper la calmo y yo quería joderla para seguir cagándome de risa – ¿En qué te basas para decir que esta chica es nadadora?

Si, haber ahora con qué pendejada sale –dijo Rose molesta, Alice le corto el cuello con la mirada –

Shh…Rose por favor –Jasper miró a Rose y ella siempre le hacía caso, quien sabe porque –…ok entonces… –miro a la enana –

Pues la vi haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento

¿Ejercicios de calentamiento? –repitió Jasper, Emmett y yo nos miramos con cara de what –

¿Calentamiento? –repitió Jacob con rostro sorprendido, Leah lo miró y luego a Alice, pero nadie dijo nada –

La mire por casualidad en el pasillo, parecía que estaba muy concentrada en algo, o tal vez molesta…no lo se…pero vi claramente como movió los brazos e hizo los movimientos correctos que hacemos para calentar antes de entrar a la alberca –nos dijo mirándonos a todos –

¿Quieres decir que te basaste en simples movimientos de brazos para reclutar a alguien, que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama

No se su nombre…pero sé quien es…es la chica nueva…la hija del jefe Swan –puse un poco más de atención, yo había visto a la chica –

¿Estas segura Alice? –dijo Jake – escuche decir por ahí que es una chica bastante difícil –dijo levantando las cejas, yo iba a preguntar algo, pero la pendeja de Rose habló primero –

Ok como sea –dijo moviendo las manos en señal que quien fuera la tipa no importaba – pero supongo que mucho menos tienes idea si tan siquiera es nadadora…o por lo menos ¿si le gusta? –dijo Rose con tono bastante ácido, Alice ahora le corto ambos brazos con la mirada –

Bien Alice –dije yo, aplaudí y me reí un poco, Jasper me dio un zape –

¿Cariño no crees que estas precipitándote un poco? –se acerco para abrazarla y ella no se dejo –

No…y si nadie me cree…pues jodanse…mínimo yo estoy intentando hacer algo –se volteo y se fue, Jazz fue tras ella, había dado unos pasos cuando se volteo y grito –…y ya verán que tengo razón…siempre la tengo –se fueron los dos –

Bueno…creo que esta junta terminó –dije y camine a mi auto –

Pero que pendejadas esta pensando Alice –dijo Rose enojada –

Esta tan pinche desesperada que es capaz de meter a esta chica con tal de tener a una cuarta en el equipo y así poder competir en los nacionales –la perra tenía razón –

¿Y no les gustaría? –dije yo -…no pueden negar que aunque sea una tontería lo que ella se propone…lo hace porque en realidad quiere ir

Tal vez si la apoyáramos un poco y no fueran tan perras con ella…todo sería más fácil –dijo Jake –

Púdrete Jake –le dijo su novia –

De acuerdo…será mejor que me vaya –dije yo antes de que se empezaran a golpear entre ellos –

Si…anda Rose

Emmett quiso abrazar a Rose, pero ella como siempre parecía que estaba en sus días y se fue emputada por delante junto con Leah, mis amigos simplemente se vieron el uno al otro y suspiraron, yo me reí de su situación.

Eso les pasa por andar de pendejos enamorados –me reí mientras subía a mi auto –

Ya te veré –me dijo Jake, yo encendí el auto –

Si…algún día te volveré a ver con cara de imbécil y con los ojos en forma de corazón –me dijo Emmett –

Sueñen…nos vemos –di la vuelta y arranque el automóvil –

Conducía a casa, prácticamente entre bostezo y bostezo, esas desveladas tendría que dejarlas pronto, sino, no iba a rendir en las competencias, bueno esta bien, dejaría las desveladas, más no mis borracheras, esas eran sagradas.

Cuando llegué, me fui directo a la cocina, ahí mi madre ya estaba preparando la cena. Aunque fuera un cabrón de primera, tenía que admitir que siempre mi madre me sacaba mi lado sentimental, jamás me cansaría ni me molestaría llegar y darle un beso, era algo que me nacía y no había porque cambiar eso ahora.

Además debía admitir que Esme era una madre perfecta, moderna, y comprensible, y lo mejor de todo me quería a pesar de todo, bueno así son las madres siempre ¿No?, no importa que tan cabrón e imbécil seas, las mamás te querrán de todas maneras.

Me sonrió en cuanto me vio entrar en la cocina, le conteste con una media sonrisa y le di un beso en la frente, mientras ella partía lo que parecía ser alguna verdura. Yo me recargué en la barra.

¿Qué tal el día? –me dijo sonriendo – ¿Cuántas veces has bostezado?

No lo se…como veinte o treinta –dije mientras tomaba una manzana y la mordía –

Bueno en ese caso supongo que Jasper habrá bostezado unas quince…Jake unas veinte también…y Emmett unas cincuenta –se rio y yo también –

Seguramente –mire hacia la sala y ahí estaba mi hermanita mirando Televisión – Hey pequeña –me acerque y me miró con media sonrisa – ¿Qué has hecho toda la mañana Ness, disfrutando de estar enferma?

No…y supongo que he hecho algo de más provecho que tú –me dijo sin verme, yo reí –

Te creo –le revolví el cabello y regresé junto a mamá – Estamos de acuerdo que lidiar con ella ha sido más difícil que lidiar conmigo

Pues te diré –me miro con una ceja enarcada –…tu padre dijo que descansara el día de hoy…que mañana ya podía ir a la escuela…y te diré que aunque tú has sido todo un caso…ella ha resultado más hiperactiva…el caso es que en ocasiones estoy demasiado ocupada para convivir con ella… -empezó a echar toda la verdura en un sartén que tenía en el fuego –quiero buscar la manera de poder compensar ese tiempo perdido para que no se refugie tanto en la televisión y en cosas que no están del todo bien

Oye…yo me eduque en parte con la televisión…no creo que haya hecho tan mal trabajo –sonreí –

Eso parece…aún así…quiero que Ness haga más cosas

¿Que la natación ya no es suficiente? –mordí de nuevo mi manzana – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Pues…no se…mínimo necesito buscar quien la cuide el tiempo que yo no puedo

Ah bueno eso se soluciona con una niñera mamá

Si lo sé… ¿Pero quién?...en realidad no tengo a alguien de mi entera confianza…para confiarle a Ness –en verdad no supe qué decirle –

Más bien alguien que la pueda controlar –ella me sonrió y suspiró, dándome la razón obviamente –

Bueno aunque sea me podrías hacer el favor de cuidarla un rato en lo que voy a traer algo al súper mercado –dijo mientras se quitaba el mandil –

Si claro –le dije y ella me beso la mejilla –

No tardo –y salió de la cocina, yo miré a mi hermana y me dirigí hacia ella -

**BPOV**

Sabía de antemano, que en cuanto llegara a casa una verdadera regañada me esperaría, pues seguramente ya abrían hablado de la escuela para reportar mi buen comportamiento en clase de Deportes, y Renee y Charlie estarían ya con el lazo para colgarme, y es que creo que nunca había tardado tan poco para meterme en problemas, por lo general era en la primera semana, no en el primer día, pero bueno, ya que le iba a hacer, suspiré y abrí la puerta, no vi a nadie, pero en la sala encontré a mamá hojeando una revista, parecía tranquila, yo me acerque con cautela, para correr en cuanto se me viniera encima o intentara aventarme algo, me sentí aliviada cuando la vi descalza sobre el sofá.

En cuanto me vio me sonrió, y yo solté el aire de alivio.

¿Qué tal tu primer día? –me dijo como si nada, que suerte, ella no sabía –

Bien –intente parecer normal, pero no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, me senté con cautela en el sillón de a lado, dejando mi mochila aún en mi brazo –

Me alegro –aun no me miraba a los ojos así que no se dio cuenta que estaba putamente nerviosa –

¿Y tú…qué tal? ¿La pasaste bien? –dije tartamudeando como estúpida –

Algo aburrida pero bien...–hojeando, después levanto la cara y me vio – ¿Te pasa algo?

Eh…no para nada –dije en seguida, ella entrecerró los ojos me conocía muy bien –

¿Qué pasa Bella? –su voz ya sonaba inquieta, tenía que escapar –

¿Dónde esta papá? –dije con voz un poco alta, nerviosa, me vi pendeja, ¿papá?, ahora Renee sabía que algo no andaba bien, yo jamás le decía papá a Charlie –

Se fue a La Push a ver a Billy y a Harry –aún me miraba con el entrecejo unido –…Bella… ¿Qué hiciste?

Oh que bien –dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mis cosas –

…creo que me haría muy bien tomar algo de aire – camine hacia la puerta –

Pero a ti jamás te gusto ese lugar –me dijo mientras me seguía a la puerta –…mejor dime que esta pasando –me grito pues yo ya estaba afuera a punto de subirme al cachorro –

No pasa nada mamá –le grite y encendí mi camioneta –

¡Bellaa! –grito pero se quedo a media vocal, yo ya estaba lejos –

Es cierto, lo admito, era una maricona, por no enfrentar la situación, pero es que no tenía ánimos para estar soportando los regaños de Renee, así que era mejor escapar, por el momento.

En realidad no tenía que ir a La Push con Charlie, podía ir a cualquier otro lugar, pero pensándolo bien, ¿Qué interesante lugar puede haber por aquí?, el resultado en mi mente fue ninguno, así que por algo mi dirección no cambio en el volante.

Tenía una vaga idea de cómo llegar a ese lugar llamado La Push, digo no era una pendeja como para perderme en un pinche pueblo con unas cinco casas en su zona, además sería fácil reconocer la colorida patrulla de Charlie por aquí. Sólo pasaría y le diría hola, ganaría puntos y así cuando llegáramos a casa y se enterara de lo que hice en la escuela, no me iría tan mal, esa era mi esperanza.

Y no me equivoque, a un lado de la carretera, hacía adentro había una entrada donde había una casucha roja en donde estaba estacionada la patrulla de Charlie, seguramente esa era la casa de su amigo Billy. Lo recordaba vagamente, en realidad cuando venía a Forks procuraba no salir de casa, y mucho menos convivir con la gente de por aquí, así que en realidad si me lo ponían en frente no lo reconocería, sólo sabía que estaba inválido.

Estacioné el cachorro, y la verdad me sentí pendeja por estar ahí, de repente vi como alguien salió de un lado de la casa, parecía una chica, pero no pude divisarla bien en un principio, después me di cuenta que era la chica con cara asesina, la de las piernas largas, abrí los ojos demás y me propuse encender la camioneta de una vez, una cosa es que huyera de Renee, pero otra muy distinta era correr a los brazos de una asesina, a lado de ella, yo tenía cara de Madre Teresa.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, si algún defecto tenía mi pequeño cachorro, era que el pendejo hacía mucho ruido, así que su defecto había hecho que todo mundo se diera cuenta que yo estaba ahí, incluidos Charlie quien salió a la puerta.

Hey Bells –me dijo sorprendido –…que sorpresa –no me quedo otra cosa que bajarme de la camioneta -…tu madre acaba de llamar y me dijo que venías para acá…pero en verdad no le creí –con media sonrisa, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído –

Pues si –puse cara de idiota y sonreí –…pensé que sería buena idea venir…hace mucho que no lo hacía…espero no te moleste…si quieres que me vaya –si dime que me vaya por favor –

Oh no claro que no –me sonrió y se acerco para llevarme hacia donde estaban sus amigos, detrás de él ya habían dos personas, dos ancianos, bueno uno más que el otro, el de la silla de ruedas debía ser Billy –…me da gusto tenerte aquí...mira espero te acuerdes de Harry Clearwater –me señalo al anciano que estaba de pie –

Vaya que has crecido Bella…me da gusto verte –me apretó la mano –

Gracias…gusto en verlo –me sentí un poco incomoda –

Ah…y supongo recordarás un poco más a Billy…él fue quien me vendió tu camioneta

Ah si claro que lo recuerdo –mentira, pero mínimo tenía que decir que lo recordaba en agradecimiento por el cachorro – ¿Cómo esta?

Mejor que nunca…brincando de alegría –tenía sentido del humor para estar en esas condiciones –…me alegra que ya estés por aquí…así Charlie dejará de estar tan inquieto porque no llegaban…me ponía nervioso cuando estábamos viendo el Beisbol

Gracias por el comentario –dijo mi padre –… ¿Y bueno qué quieres hacer? –me pregunto – no creo que quieras sentarte con nosotros a ver los deportes –esa no era una opción –

Deja que le llame a Jacob…tal vez pueda entretenerse un rato con él y Leah –dijo mirando hacia los lados, y yo quise escapar, seguro que Leah sería la mujer asesina, tal vez seguiría merodeando por ahí y yo no quería estar cerca y ser presa de ella – ¡Jake!...

Leah se acaba de ir –dijo mi padre – la vi hace unos instantes

Iba a hablar y a decir que sería mejor que me fuera, pero en ese instante Mr. Hot salió de un lado de la casa, y yo obvio me quedé dos segundos con la boca abierta, era el chico de la escuela, el moreno caliente, el de los músculos de ensueño y trasero de modelo de ropa interior, ok, y también el novio de la asesina, bueno eso pensaba yo, pues después de tremendo beso, supongo que mínimo él era propiedad de ella, así que no quería tener problemas, quería correr, pero la sonrisa que me dio el chico me detuvo, era amigable, debo decir que me confundió porque además de sonreírme se veía sorprendido de ¿verme?, no lo se, pero el caso es que me quede ahí.

Bella… este es mi hijo Jacob… ¿No se si lo recuerdes? –me señalo al chico –

En realidad no –dije con la mirada un poco baja –

Supongo –dijo su padre con sonrisa –…Jake ella es Isabella Swan…la

Hija de Charlie –completo la frase – si te recuerdo –dijo con sonrisa – Mucho gusto Isabella –me dio la mano, yo le correspondí al saludo –

Bella –le corregí –…mucho gusto –él me sonrió más –

Ok…Bella –nos soltamos –

Muy bien…pues vamos adentro –dijo su padre –…supongo que Bella querrá dar una vuelta por ahí Jake…

Claro…será un placer

Jake ¿Dónde esta Leah? –pregunto Harry –

Supongo que se fue a casa…no me dijo –le dijo al señor –

Ok…supongo que será mejor no ir allá en un buen rato –dijo el señor mientras sonreía, Jake también lo hizo –

Bueno…vamos –me dijo de nuevo con sonrisa –

Claro –nos fuimos caminando –

El chico este resulto ser, además de Hot, bastante agradable, no se porque no me acordaba de él, parecía que él si me tenía muy presente en su memoria. Caminamos por la playa, platicando un poco de mi y de él, de dónde venía y que hacía en Phoenix, omití algunos comentarios claro, el día no estaba tan desagradable como yo lo esperaba, pero creo que mucho tenía que ver con la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, me hacía sentirme bastante cómoda.

Supongo que con lo acostumbrada que estabas a un lugar más grande y soleado…esto te debe parecer una inmundicia

Algo así –reí y él también lo hizo –…una pesadilla en realidad

¿Qué hacías en Phoenix?...bueno digo además de atormentar estudiantes y emborracharte –me miró con curiosidad –

Bueno pues…en realidad nada en especial –mire hacia el suelo –…el hecho de ser un poco agresiva y cambiarme de escuela frecuentemente no me ayudaba mucho a hacer amistades –fui sincera –

Entonces ¿Qué hacías para no aburrirte? –sentí que me estaba presionando un poco, pero no me importo -

Bueno –lo pensé un poco –…en si practicaba un deporte…la terapista se lo recomendó a mamá para que controlara mi nivel de energía, y agresividad…y pues me sirvió –él me miraba con más intensidad -

Ah si… ¿Y qué practicabas? –trato de sonar más calmado, yo no supe que pensar, y mucho menos si seguir hablando –

Ahora no importa –intente sonar despreocupada –…aquí obviamente no podré practicarlo nunca más –mire mis pies, pensar en eso en realidad me deprimía, pero él parecía seguir esperando una respuesta –…practicaba –suspire y lo solté, ya que –…natación –la expresión de su rostro fue totalmente diferente, primero sorpresa y luego ¿alivio?, después sonrió, no entendí nada – ¿Jake, qué pasa? –el reaccionó un segundo después –

Nada…perdona… ¿Y Forks sigue volviéndote loca? –me dijo sonriendo, cambiando abruptamente de tema –…recuerdo que de niña llorabas porque te querías ir

Lo haría ahora créeme –fui sincera y seguí con la platica –…pero creo que ni eso me salvara ahora…ya no tengo ocho años

A pesar de todo este lugar también tiene sus buenas cosas

¿Cómo que? –dije sintiendo curiosidad por la idiotez que dijo –

Bueno…el paisaje –mirando hacia el mar –…la gente

Te doy la razón en lo primero…pero en lo segundo creo que no –negué con la cabeza –…la gente aquí es aburrida y estúpida –creo que generalicé –…bueno no digo que tú lo seas –le quise componer, Por Dios ¿Por qué siempre la cago? –

Tranquila –se rio y caminamos de regreso a su casa –…no te preocupes…te entiendo…y de cierta manera comparto tu idea –lo miré con un poco de duda –…la gente aquí es aburrida como en todo pueblo pequeño…pero habemos excepciones –sonrió de lado y yo quise saber el porqué –

¿Excepciones? –dije mirándolo con duda, él sonrió y yo esperaba una respuesta, pero Charlie estaba ahí para interrumpir –

Hey chicos –salió por el porche – ¿Qué tal se divirtieron?

Claro…Bella es muy agradable –Charlie lo miró como si estuviera desquiciado –…la pasé muy bien

Ok –dijo mi padre – ya es tarde Bells, será mejor irnos –

Quería mandarlo a la chingada y quedarme otro rato más platicando con Jake, al fin y al cabo me la había pasado bien, y lo que menos quería en estos momentos era verle la cara a Renee, la cual estaría llena de preguntas peligrosas para mi bienestar, pero creo que me iba a ver como pendeja y urgida de compañía si decía que me quería quedar otro rato más cuando apenas y conocía a Jake.

Si claro…yo te sigo –le dije –…la pasé bien Jake gracias por todo

Descuida…te veo mañana en la escuela

Claro –dije con algo de extrañeza –…nos vemos –y camine detrás de Charlie hacia mi camioneta –

Cuando llegamos a casa, Renee estaba otra vez en el sofá, pero esta vez ni estaba hojeando una revista, ni tenía cara de que nada había pasado, la desgraciada lo sabía, me lo hizo saber cuando la mire a los ojos, pareció que el imbécil de Charlie no se dio cuenta pues la saludo como si nada, y yo me esperé lo peor, ella le diría.

Pensé que tu también irías con nosotros –le beso la mejilla –

No…tuve otras cosas que hacer –dijo sin dejar de mirarme –

Bueno yo me voy a dormir…estoy exhausta –me di la vuelta –

Bella espera –dijo Renee –…necesito preguntarte algo –sálvame Dios, voltee lentamente y ella y Charlie me miraban, ella suspiro y dijo con tono normal –

¿Trajiste tus libros de cocina?...tengo muchas ganas de aprender a cocinar esta vez sin matar a nadie –dijo con sonrisa que ni yo me creí, pero al parecer mi papá si –

Ah que bien…me alegro por ti cielo –abrazo a mi mamá –

Si…si –dije tartamudeando –…ahorita te los bajo –me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo –

Una de dos, o ella no sabía, o no me iba a delatar, si claro seguramente ya estaba tan acostumbrada a mis pendejadas y arranques que ya le daba igual, mejor para mi, me reí mientras sacaba el libro de cocina de mi cajón, cuando me di la vuelta mi madre estaba en la puerta, me miraba con enojo, puta madre, ahora si llamen a los paramédicos.

Llamaron de la escuela –dijo con voz contenida –…para avisarnos que hoy…en tú primer día –dio unos cuantos pasos hacía mi –…le faltaste al respeto a tu maestro de deportes…y no intentes negarlo –levanto el dedo y grito un poco –

No…bueno si…no le falte al respeto –me defendí –…simplemente le dije su cruel realidad

Mira Bella no te hagas la tonta conmigo…que no te queda –estaba molesta –…escúchame bien…no voy a permitir que le hagas también la vida de cuadritos a tu papá…ya tuve suficiente contigo en Phoenix…así que o te comportas…o haber como le haces porque si no hay Universidad…no habrá dinero para ti

¿Me estas amenazando o corriendo? –la encaré, ya me había fastidiado –

Te estoy avisando…que ya fue suficiente de tu comportamiento de niña tonta…por ahora no le diré a Charlie…pero lo haré si sigues con esto…por ahora dejaremos la plática y tu castigo pendiente para mañana –me arrebato el libro –…buenas noches –y salió de mi habitación –

Perra… –susurré y me senté muy encabronada en la cama –

**EPOV**

A consecuencia de mi desvelo de hace dos noches, había dormido como piedra, así que me levanté un poco más temprano, llegue a la escuela y me di cuenta que había sido de los primeros, iba a esperar dentro de mi auto a que llegaran los demás, no me gustaba entrar solo y ser presa de la atención de las idiotas y huecas compañeras del cuerpo estudiantil. Pero me di cuenta que la moto de Jake ya estaba ahí, así que me baje y fui a buscarlo.

Cuando entré lo vi a lo lejos, estaba platicando con Alice quien ponía mucha atención a lo que decía y sobre todo sonreía. Me acerque.

¿Madrugando? –les dije con sonrisa –

Eso mismo digo yo –me dijo mi amigo –

No molestes ahora Edward…sigue Jake –lo jaló de la playera para tener su atención de nuevo –

¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?

No… -me dijo la duende –…no creo que te interese

Uy perdón –me encantaba hacerla enojar – ¿Oye donde esta tu mujer? –le pregunte a Jake, reclamando su atención para que así Alice se volviera a encabronar –

Esta encabronada como siempre…así que no quiso que pasara por ella –dijo despreocupado –

Jake –dijo Alice con los dientes apretados –

Me imagino que ha de estar emperrada –me reí un poco y él también –

¡Jake! –grito –

Tranquila enana –le dijo él – …como te dije ayer por teléfono…realmente no pude profundizar demasiado con ella en ese aspecto…sólo que acaba de llegar, que le caga Forks…y que sí como tú supusiste…practica natación –la pixie sonrió –

Lo sabía –sonrió y aplaudió como estúpida –

Aunque eso no quiere decir que sea buena –dijo Jake –

Eso es lo de menos…estoy segura que lo es

¿De qué demonios hablan? –pregunte –

De que como siempre…yo tenía razón –dijo la chihuahua con suficiencia, yo aún no entendía –

De la chica Swan…la que Alice propuso ayer para formar parte del equipo…resulta que por casualidad ayer estuvo en mi casa con su padre…platicamos un rato y pues me dijo que ella practicaba Natación.

Se los dije –volvió a decir la enana, yo me quede callado –…espero y le hayas hablado de nosotros

Claro que no Alice…hay que ser un poco pacientes…la chica en verdad tiene su carácter y tal vez si la presionamos no quiera entrar

Eso no pasará…estoy segura que ella se unirá a nosotras –con entusiasmo –

Te estas precipitando ¿No crees? –le dije –

Nunca apuestes contra mi –dijo con sonrisa –…Jake tenemos que abordarla durante el almuerzo o antes si es posible

Pues en el almuerzo lo vemos

Y con un poco de suerte… –dijo aún con más entusiasmo, yo quise vomitar, ella se dio vuelta y se fue –

¿En serio tú estas apoyando esta tontería?

Ayer me hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta…pero es divertido…y después de conocer a Bella no creo que Alice este tan errada

¿Bella? ¿Así se llama ella?

Si…así se llama…Bella Swan –en eso sonó la campana y ambos tuvimos que ir a nuestras clases –

En ese instante mi mente vago al instante en que la vi por primera vez, en el pasillo, con su mirada penetrante, analítica, sin temor. A pesar de no ser tan llamativa físicamente, tenía algo que hacía que la miraran, en mi caso fueron un par de veces.

Me reí de la situación, a mi la chica no me gustaba, pero me daba mucha curiosidad, era obvio, primero todo el pueblo hablaba de ella, después la escuela la miraba como el anticristo, y para finalizar, Alice la mete en nuestra conversación para incluirla en nuestro pequeño Olimpo de Dioses. Fuera lo que fuera, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella. Repetí su nombre y tuve una extraña sensación.

Las clases de la mañana fueron aburridas, como siempre mi mente estaba muy lejos, de vez en cuando recordaba cosas sin sentido, y en ocasiones mi mente paraba de nuevo en la chica Swan, no me quise preguntar porque, simplemente armaba en mi mente la escena cuando Alice se la presentara a Rose y Leah, la cara de psicópatas de las chicas, la estaba esperando, sonreí.

No se porque, pero presentía que todo eso se daría durante el almuerzo, conocía lo suficiente a Alice para saber que ella haría lo que fuera para presentarse lo más rápido posible con Bella.

Llegué a la cafetería junto con Jasper y Jake, en nuestra mesa ya estaban Emmett, Rose y Leah, y me di cuenta que ésta última seguía encabronada con mi amigo, pues lo miró como si sus ojos fueran pistolas a punto de disparar. Nosotros llegamos y nos sentamos como siempre.

En serio que el pobre profesor Thompson de Física le esta empezando a afectar la edad –dijo Jasper –

¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Emmett –

Porque estábamos en clase, Jake y yo estábamos en la parte de atrás como siempre…lo de menos era que pusiéramos atención…pero es que el tipo habla más bajito que mi abuela con anginas

Así que para molestarlo levante la mano –dijo Jake – y le dije "profesor no se escucha lo que dice hasta atrás"…y él imbécil nos dice "no se escucha jóvenes muy bien gracias por el comentario"

¿Y qué? –dijo Rose aburrida –

Que el imbécil siguió hablando igual…no se si se hace pendejo…o simplemente no le importa –dijo Jake –

O no se da cuenta –dijo Jasper –

Es sólo cuando le conviene…cuando Rose y yo estamos en su clase…procura que Rose siempre escuche lo que dice –dije yo y Emmett se irguió –

Maldito viejo…yo voy a hacer que se quede sordo de por vida – rugió Emmett –…pronto tendrá que aprender el lenguaje de las señas

Empieza por esta –levanto Rose el dedo de en medio, Emmett sonrió y le dio un beso, en ese momento llegó Alice, pero no lo hizo sola –

Hola a todos –dijo con mucho entusiasmo, a lado de ella venía Bella Swan, todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándolas, ella volvió a sonreír y nos presentó –...Bella ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Leah –los señalo él primero sonrió y levanto la mano en señal de saludo, las perras simplemente gruñeron –

Obvio conoces a Jake –señalo al aludido –

Hola Bella –ella devolvió el saludo en silencio, sólo con su mano -

Él rubio sensual es Jasper mi novio…y aquel de allá es Edward –me señaló, pero yo ni gruñí ni salude, ella simplemente me miro –…chicos ella es Bella Swan, la chica de quien les hablé

Hola –dijo ella con voz tímida, pero algo en su rostro y forma de expresar me hizo ver que para nada era tímida –

Que tal Bella un placer –dijo Jasper al momento que se levantaba a saludarla –

Sabía que Alice tenia impaciencia por conocerte…pero no pensé que tú fueras a aceptarla tan pronto –dijo Jake –

Digamos que no me sentí amenazada por ella –miro a mi amiga y ella le devolvió una sonrisa –…esta loca…creo que por eso me agrada

Estoy contigo –dijo Jake –…pero siéntate –saco una silla y ella se sentó –

Muy bien…pues a partir de hoy…ella será parte del equipo

Eso es genial…espero no te ahogues antes de ir a los nacionales –dijo Emmett –

No creo…primero me agarro de ti…se ve que puedes servir de flotador –rieron, excepto, Rose, Leah y yo –

Son naturales eh…nada de esteroides –dijo Emmett -

Te creo –dijo ella con media sonrisa –

Hoy durante el entrenamiento le diremos a Laurent que le haga una prueba –dijo la pixie –

Sobre mi cadáver –escupió Leah –

¿Perdón? –dijo Alice y todos volteamos a ver a la perra –

Alice no puedes pretender que ella entre al equipo…así como así…no la conoces –Leah realmente se estaba portando como pendeja –

No veo porque no…además no necesito preguntárselo…estoy segura que es buena –dijo Alice ya enojada –

Hay no me hagas reír…ni siquiera tiene el físico –la señalo –

No necesito tener músculos de hombre como tú para ser buena –contesto Bella, esto se estaba poniendo interesante –

Más vale que cierres la boca sino quieres que te la rompa en seguida

!Uy pelea de gatas¡ –dijo Emmett emocionado, Jake sonrió–

Perra que ladra no muerde –dijo Bella, Leah estaba que echaba humo –

Mira idiota –dijo ya casi gritando – no me provoques porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz

Vamos afuera…échense un poco de lodo y saquen su ira –dijo Emmett aun más emocionado, Jake y yo sonreímos –

Pues tú tampoco me conoces –dijo Bella, ella también estaba encabronada –

Chicas tranquilas –dijo Jasper, y ambas se calmaron, puta madre yo quería ver pelea de gatas, y no era el único –

De eso se trata…no te conocemos –dijo Rose –…Te voy a decir algo y quiero que se te meta bien en la cabeza –la miro con desprecio – no me importa quien seas ni que demonios te haya dicho Alice…pero en este equipo no hay lugar para mediocres…este es un equipo ganador…y sino eres lo suficientemente competitiva…simplemente no entras –todo mundo estaba callado, ella tenía razón – ¿En dónde has competido y que lugares has obtenido?

En dónde… -Bella no pudo terminar la frase, además de que había palidecido un poco, Alice agachó un poco la mirada, demonios ella estaba en problemas –

¿En que competencias has participado? ¿Estatales? ¿Interescolares?... Nacionales no creo…te recordaría –dijo Rose de manera mordaz –

Yo…no he participado –dijo en voz baja – Nunca he participado en competencias así…porque nunca he estado en un equipo –dijo con los dientes apretados, más que avergonzada parecía molesta, las perras sonrieron –

Ahí esta tu chiste Alice –dijo Rose – la próxima vez…espero tu entusiasmo y estupidez no le ganen a la razón –todos seguíamos callados, Bella se levanto y después de lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Rose y Leah, se fue de ahí –

Ella será parte del equipo quieras o no –le dijo Alice a Rose, antes de ir tras Bella –

Idiota –dijo Rose mientras reía en voz baja –

Tú serás la que se verá como idiota cuando ella gane –dije yo –

¿De qué chingados hablas Edward? –dijo Leah –

¿No me digas que la apoyas? –dijo mi rubia amiga –

Yo nunca apuesto contra Alice…y esta vez tampoco lo haré –dije con sonrisa antes de levantarme de la mesa –

Nos vemos en el entrenamiento –dijo Jake y se vino conmigo, dejando a Leah encabronada otra vez –

Jake y yo caminamos por el pasillo, conocía a Alice, ella podría ser muy buena para pronosticar cosas, pero yo era quien mejor la conocía, en sí era él que mejor conocía a todos, por ejemplo sabía que Leah y Jake estaría emputados una hora más, hasta que él la metiera en algún salón, le bajara los pantalones y su animal interno la encontentara, sabía que Jasper y Emmett calmarían la ira de Rose, su novio con algún chiste y Jasper con su simple mirada, y Alice estaría camino hacía su meta.

¿En qué tanto piensas cara pálida? –me dijo Jake –

En que Alice va a ganar –dije con media sonrisa –

¿Crees que Bella es buena?

No…eso no lo se…lo que se es que Rose y Leah podrán hacer y decir lo que quieran…pero si Laurent dice que Bella se queda…esa será la última palabra…y tú sabes que él nunca le niega la oportunidad a nadie –dije con sonrisa –

Seguramente ya estará en la piscina…esa chihuahua es muy inteligente

Vaya que lo es –dije y seguimos nuestro camino –

**BPOV**

Sabía que no tenía porque sentirme mierda por las palabras de las perras esas, pero no sabía porqué me importaba tanto lo que ellas opinaran de mi, jamás me había pasado, y me cagaba, creo que al final todo se debía a una cosa, ellos eran las únicas personas que podían relacionarse con alguien como yo, y es que de cierta manera teníamos aunque sea una cosa en común, además debo decir que Jake y Alice habían sido muy buena onda conmigo, sobre todo Alice quien parecía que había visto a Dios cuando me vio.

No les hagas caso –me dijo Alice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones –…en ocasiones son más perras de lo normal –me reí un poco –

No te preocupes…en realidad estoy acostumbrada a que me hablen así

Pero verás que en cuanto entrés al equipo todo cambiará –me sonrió –

¿Por qué estas tan segura que voy a entrar al equipo? –en realidad me intrigaba su entusiasmo y seguridad, era una perra loca, una perra loca agradable –

Porque lo se y punto –se volteo con suficiencia –

Pero ni siquiera me has visto nadar

No importa lo sé –se detuvo y su rostro se ilumino como un cachorro cuando le ponen un filete en frente –

¿Alice? –me asusto su semblante –

Tengo una magnifica idea...vamos –me tomo la mano y me jaló –

No se lo que se proponía, pero su rostro de enferma mental combinado con campanita hacían que me diera mucha confianza, no se porque, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella, y quería conservarla, así que deje que me guiará. Llegamos a un lugar que yo no había visto en la escuela, pero que en cuanto lo vi mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Era una piscina. Caminamos hacia una oficina que estaba a un lado de las puertas, ahí adentro había un hombre.

Hola Laurent –dijo muy sonriente –

Alice qué sorpresa –nos miró de refilón – ¿tan temprano?...el entrenamiento empieza en una hora –mirando su reloj –

Lo sé pero en realidad traje a alguien que quiero que conozcas –me empujo un poco – ella es Bella Swan…

Ah mucho gusto Bella –me saludo – soy Laurent Gathegi entrenador de natación

Igualmente –salude un poco intimidada, puta madre a dónde me había traído Alice –

Bueno…Bella quiere que le hagas una prueba para entrar al equipo –dijo muy entusiasmada y a mi casi me da un infarto –

Ah ¿en serio? –dijo Laurent sorprendido –

Bueno en realidad…yo no he nadado en mucho tiempo

Pero estoy segura que eres una excelente nadadora además estoy segura que a Laurent le encantaría verte nadar… –lo miro a él –

Claro…cuando quieras podremos hacer la prueba

Que tal ahora –dijo ella –

Si Bella quiere yo con gusto lo haré…tenemos el tiempo exacto –miro su reloj –

El problema es que no traje mis cosas de natación conmigo –quería salir del atolladero ya – como pensé que jamás volvería a nadar…no pensé que las necesitaría en un lugar así

Por eso no te preocupes…yo solucionaré tu problema anda –tomó mi mano de nuevo – estará lista en cinco minutos –dijo mientras nos jalaba afuera de la oficina –

Ok –escuche decir al entrenador –

Alice y yo fuimos al vestidor, en realidad yo estaba en shock, era una pendejada que pretendiera que nadara ahorita, Alice estaba loca. Llegamos al vestidor y abrió un locker del cual saco un traje de baño, una gorra, y gogles, me los dio.

Alice yo no –con temor, puta madre estaba aterrada –

Anda cámbiate…no te preocupes ese traje esta nuevo…lo compre hace unos días no lo he estrenado…lo harás tú –me sonrió –

Yo no puedo hacer esto…no ahora

Tiene que ser ahora…si Laurent te hace la prueba ahora, ni Rose ni Leah podrán decir nada así será más fácil que entres…

Pero tú crees que –ella sonrió y me puso las cosas en las manos –

Estoy segura que eres la indicada, anda ve y cámbiate, te veo afuera –me dio un apretón en el brazo y salió de ahí.

Yo estaba putamente nerviosa, no sabía como había llegado ahí, pero ahí estaba, a punto de hacer una prueba para quedarme en el equipo de natación de Forks, si me quedaba, las cosas no serían tan miserables como lo parecían, y con personas como Alice y Jake cerca, seguramente mi estancia aquí no sería una mierda. Además la sola idea de estar cerca de Edward, me hacía vibrar, el tipo era un sueño, y yo tenía que estar cerca de él. Tome las cosas y me fui a cambiar.

Salí del vestidor echa un manojo de nervios, me cagaba eso, porque se supone que yo era una chica fuerte, que nunca tenía miedo, brabucona y todo lo demás, pero ahora me daba cuenta que como siempre, mi interior me fallaba, era una maldita maricona cuando se trataba de cosas que realmente me importaban, Alice me vio y se acerco para darme apoyo. Laurent ya me estaba esperando, yo suspiré y me acerque, no sé cómo lo tenía que hacer, pero lo haría.

Tranquila Bella, lo harás bien –me dijo mientras me daba los gogles para que me los pusiera –

Ok Bella…necesito probarte en los cuatro estilos así como en resistencia y velocidad –dijo mientras anotaba cosas en la tabla que traía –… ¿Con qué te gustaría empezar? ¿Lo fácil o lo difícil?

Mmm bueno supongo que con lo difícil… -me puse los goles –

Bien…entonces algo de resistencia ¿Tienes algún estilo predilecto?

Si…estilo libre –respire profundo y empecé haciendo el calentamiento de brazos –

Muy bien…pues empezamos con doscientos metros libre –yo asentí, y en ese instante todo se puso peor –

Puta madre.

**(Cherry Lips (Go baby Go!) - Garbage)**

Por la puerta vi como entraron las perras junto con los demás, Emmett, Jake y Jasper venían detrás de ellas, y más atrás estaba Edward, de nuevo colapse.

Chicos –los saludo Laurent sin dejar de anotar en la tablita –

No pretenderás hacerle la prueba a esta –dijo Rose – ni siquiera a participado en alguna competencia

Esta tiene su nombre –me estaba colmando el plato –

Rose déjala en paz –me defendió Alice –

No veo porque no Rosalie –dijo el entrenador sin más –

Pero como puedes permitirlo –dijo ahora la otra perra – no pierdas tú tiempo

Tú tuviste tu oportunidad…dejen que yo decida si es apta o no –dijo él –

Pues pierde tu tiempo entonces –dijo Rose –

Esto es una pendejada –dijo Leah –

Ya bájale Leah…ya fue suficiente –Jake estaba molesto, yo estaba molesta, y Alice también lo estaba, los tres podríamos con esta –

¿Que ahora la vas a defender? –dijo indignada –…esta idiota no tiene nada que hacer aquí

¿Qué te pasa pendeja?...yo a ti no te he hecho nada –la encaré, ya había explotado –…sino te parece que entre al equipo es tú problema

Pues ni te hagas ilusiones porque en nuestro equipo no hay lugar para idiotas incompetentes

¿Quién eres tú para decidir quien entra en el equipo o no? ¿La reina de la manada? –ella puso cara fúrica, atrás escuche una risita, era Emmett –

Basta ya –intervino Laurent – no quiero peleas aquí

Vas a morder el polvo imbécil –me dijo encarándome –

Eso ya lo veremos…mira y aprende –me voltee y me coloque enfrente del banquillo –

Obsérvala bien Leah…haber si no te tragas tus palabras –dijo Edward, yo voltee a verlo –

Eso fue un detonador, lo miré por unos cuantos segundos que fueron eternos, él parecía concentrado en no perderse ningún movimiento que yo fuera a hacer, pero más que nada, vi confianza en su verde y hermosa mirada, él estaba seguro que yo podría con esto, más que otra cosa, yo quise imaginar que él quería que me quedara en el equipo.

Y lo haría, ellos no me conocían, no sabían de lo que era capaz, pero ahora se los demostraría. De pronto me llegó una sola certeza, que invadió totalmente mi interior, podía hacerlo, esto era tan fácil para mi, como respirar, amaba nadar, y era buena haciéndolo, ella vería mi polvo y no le quedaría más que tragarse sus palabras. Sonreí, cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Respire profundo y me subí al banquillo.

Empecemos con velocidad –le dije a Laurent muy segura de mi –

Muy bien…cien metros libres

Puedo hacer los doscientos –dije mientras aflojaba los músculos, ahora yo estaba encabronada y lista para hacer lo que yo ya sabía –…dame la señal

De acuerdo…competidor a sus marcas –me agache y me puse en posición –

Cuando escuche el silbato, todo cambió para mi, hice un clavado espectacular, o eso sentí yo, me transporte a otra parte, como era siempre que entraba en contacto con el agua, comencé a patalear y a bracear con ligereza y agilidad, la velocidad era lo mío, pero tenía que concentrarme en la resistencia también, eran doscientos metros, así que sería bastante cansado si es que no había nadado en meses, pero parecía que la encabronada de hace unos segundos me hizo ir al límite, pues me sentía llena de energía, así que a partir de la segunda vuelta, comencé a acelerar más. Tenía que concentrarme en coordinar mis músculos, con mi respiraciones, sino lo hacía podría colapsar o tener un calambre, y este no era el momento.

Pero como siempre me pasaba cuando estaba nadando, me sentía como si estuviera volando, como si esto fuera más fácil que caminar sobre arena blanda, como me había dicho antes, esto para mi era más fácil que respirar.

Cuando me faltaban cincuenta metros, supe que tenía que dar todo ahora, así que aceleré al máximo, braceando más adelante y deslizándome más, cuando vi la pared delante de mi, fue como dejar mi corazón parar un segundo y luego dejarlo libre, toque y respire hacia el mundo exterior.

Esperé por una respuesta, pero antes de que eso pasara, mire hacia un lado, Edward me miraba de manera extraña, no sorprendido, era algo más, como temeroso, enfadado. Después de eso, él salió del lugar.

**Ok eso es todo por hoy...se me olvidò mencionar que actualizarè cada 8 o diez dìas...eso espero...si en algùn momento me tardo màs por favor comprendan...tengo un pinche trabajo...un examen profesional que pasar...y una caotica vida que disfrutar**

**Las quiero...please reviewssssssssssssssss!**


	3. Se acercan Buenos Tiempos

**Hey a todas**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews...son todas súper lindas...por fa cualquier duda que tengan no se priven de hacermela saber para mi es un placer leer sus dudas y mensajes...ok**

**La playlist de hoy es**

**(A Million Miles An Hour - Eastern Conference Champions)**

**Las veo abajo...Disfruten**

SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Tú has venido a mi de la nada…ven y abrázame… demuéstrame que esta no es una noches solitaria más._

**CAP. III**

**SE ACERCAN BUENOS TIEMPOS**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

No podía hacer otra cosa que ver su rostro, uno tan distinto de lo que había visto en él hasta ahora, pues aunque sólo lo había visto un par de veces, había guardado en mi mente cada una de sus expresiones hasta ahora, y más las que me dirigía a mí.

Desde esa primera mirada en el pasillo, la media sonrisa en clase, y su rostro sereno y analítico en la cafetería. Pensé que tal vez él no me estaría viendo a mí, pero era claro que yo era la única en su campo de visión, y que esa mirada de temor y desprecio era para mí.

Los latidos de mi corazón aún estaban acelerados, mis oídos tapados, y mis ojos tenían agua, pero aún así podía ver claramente su rostro, de nuevo me tenía atrapada en su mirada, pero esta vez no me sentí fascinada por ella, era algo más, porque no tuve miedo, pero tampoco me sentí cautivada. Todo sucedió en unas milésimas de segundo, porque inmediatamente él me soltó, salió del lugar y yo pude volver a la realidad, alguien más me hablaba.

- Hey Bella lo has hecho muy bien –me gritaba Alice, yo aún estaba en la pendeja – ¿No es así Laurent? –miro a su entrenador –

- Si…bastante bien diría yo –escribiendo en su tablita –…pero hay que seguir con la prueba

- He…si claro –por fin reaccioné –

- Bueno…ahora para darte un breve descanso vamos a hacer cien metros de dorso a media velocidad

- Si claro –dije mientras colocaba mis manos en las agarraderas del banquillo para hacer la salida de dorso –

- Muy bien Bella…cuando estés lista –me dijo Laurent –

Yo aún estaba pendiente de la puerta, haber si Edward aparecía de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, después mire a los demás, los chicos parecían impresionados, Alice se veía contenta, y las perras emputadas, eso fue todo lo que necesite para sonreír, me coloque y me dispuse a terminar mi prueba lo mejor que pudiera para así lograr mi cometido, entrar en el Equipo de Natación del Instituto de Forks.

Laurent me probó en todo lo que se podía, los cuatro estilos, Mariposa, Dorso, Pecho y Crawl o también llamado estilo libre, así como en velocidad y resistencia. Al final creo que había superado la prueba, pues nunca puso mala cara, aunque tampoco nunca vi que sonriera, sólo me decía lo que tenía que hacer. También me percaté que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el lugar se empezaba a llenar de gente en las gradas, eso no me gusto, el público nunca había sido de mi agrado, intente ignorarlo.

Edward regresó casi al final de mi prueba, pero ni siquiera me miró, sólo pasó rápido y entró en el vestidor, los demás habían recibido la orden de Laurent de irse a cambiar, así que a Alice no le quedo otra cosa que ir también. Yo ya estaba exhausta.

- Bien…para terminar has doscientos metros libres a mínima velocidad –dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba su pluma –…cuando termines, puedes ir a bañarte y cambiarte…cuando lo hayas hecho pasa a mi oficina para que hablemos

- Ok –dije y me puse los gogles –

Yo me puse a hacer lo que me dijo, y él se retiro, trate de enfocarme en relajarme, para eso era éste último ejercicio, pero con el bullicio de afuera, me costaba trabajo, pues en cada respiración que daba, mis oídos descubiertos escuchaban los murmullos de todos aquellos que se encontraban en las gradas. Me pregunté si tal vez iba a haber algún evento.

Cuando termine, pude darme cuenta que estaba sola y que todo mundo me miraba. La pendeja de Jessica estaba en las gradas junto con otras idiotas, me miraban con sorpresa, yo apenas y les puse la atención debida. Me quite la gorra y los gogles, Alice llegó corriendo a donde estaba, yo salí de la alberca, ella me dio una toalla.

- Te dije que entrarías –me dijo muy contenta –

- Aún no estoy dentro –le dije mientras me secaba –aún me falta hablar con Laurent

- Él ya te admitió…lo sé

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? ¿Qué va a haber algún tipo de evento hoy?

- No –dijo ella sin preocupación –…simplemente les gusta venir a vernos entrenar

- ¿Verlos entrenar? –dije sin poder creerlo –

- Bueno en realidad vienen a ver como lucimos al entrenar –dijo Alice con media sonrisa y rostro malicioso –

Yo la miré a ella, quien traía el traje de baño, debía de admitir que lucía bastante bien, era pequeña pero tenía buenos atributos. Pero fue cuando voltee, que comprendí el porque toda esa gente estaba ahí.

**(A Million Miles An Hour - Eastern Conference Champions)**

Mire a la gente que estaba en shock, algo realmente impactante tenía que estar pasando frente a sus ojos, así que me anime a verlo también.

Así como la primera vez que los vi en el pasillo, mi cuerpo se tenso por la visión que tenía a mis espaldas, sentí mi piel erizarse sólo de admirarlos, no parecía real, parecía que todo en mi mente trabajaba en cámara lenta, mi visión, mi oído, todo. Ellos realmente se veían como Dioses bajando del Olimpo. Puta madre me sentí caca a lado de ellos.

Los seis venían caminando, venían del vestidor hacia la piscina, y Puta Madre creo que aunque estaba mojada por haber nadado, de abajo me moje aún más.

Jake venía hasta adelante en un traje de baño negro pegado y que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, marcando sus músculos de las piernas como es debido. Sus abdominales eran perfectos, creo que tenía más de la cuenta, y su sonrisa dejaba ver que él sabía lo que tenía, y lo que provocaba en los demás.

Rosalie y Leah venían detrás de él, podía decir que ambas me cagaban la madre, pero tenía que admitir que las putas tenían un cuerpo digno de mostrar. Rose con sus pechos en el punto exacto, sus piernas torneadas y su trasero de chica de revista nudista. Leah tenía las piernas más largas y brillantes que Naomi Campbell, perra, su vientre plano y pómulos perfectos. Además de que a ambas el traje de baño les daba un aire de supremacía y perfección.

Emmett venía detrás de ellas, y Oh Por Dios, ese chico quería matar a todas las presentes, él usaba el traje de baño normal, el calzoncillo normal, que dejaba a la imaginación de todas estas adolescentes pubertas y urgidas, y es que Dios Santo, ese súper bulto inmenso que se veía ahí haría babear e imaginar cosas sucias a cualquiera.

Sus músculos eran como algo irreal, gigantes, marcados, perfectos, pues no se veía exagerado a pesar de su tamaño, se veía excelente, me dieron ganas de colgarme de él para corroborar la perfección de cada uno, pero después miré a Rose y me di cuenta que no sería buena idea. Lo miré sonreír y me contagió algo de alegría, me hubiera encantado tener un hermano con una sonrisa así, mínimo de verlo me reiría.

Jasper venía junto a él, este venía contándole algo que a Emmett lo traía muerto de risa, a mis adentros sólo pude decirme algo, "Alice perdóname pero tu novio esta buenísimo", él traía un traje parecido al de Emmett, sólo que era tipo bóxer, aún así mi imaginación voló al ver el bulto que cagaba ese traje, aunque el de Emmett era inmenso, éste tenía buen tamaño. Jasper era de ese tipo de chico, que a pesar de ser delgado tiene todo bien marcado, en su lugar, su piel se veía tersa y más que nada tenia unos brazos largos y marcados, sus hombros decían deja que te de un abrazo, Alice era una perra suertuda.

Yo seguía en la pendeja por ellos, pero aún faltaba que divisara lo mejor, al más bello, chinga mi vida, me temblaron las rodillas en cuanto lo vi. Edward venía caminando como modelo en pasarela, con su traje de baño que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tal vez a otras les hubiera parecido inadecuado, pero para mi, ese traje era perfecto, el color negro ajustado en sus piernas hacían que me hirviera la piel de ver que sexy se le veía ese traje.

Ver su pecho, con todo y ese sello en el corazón, más que eso ver su pecho desnudo fue uno de los momentos más impresionantes de mi vida, es decir, había visto pechos desnudos y marcados muchas veces, digo mi vida promiscua y la televisión me lo habían otorgado, pero este torso, tan exquisito hacía que sintiera que no había otro torso que este, el más perfecto que jamás había visto, era marcado, esbelto, sin ningún gramo de grasa, con la contextura y el tamaño perfecto, con el vello exactamente donde debía de estar, sin exagerar, con el color de piel perfecta, se veía suave y varonil, sus abdominales no tan marcadas y fuertes como las de Emmett o Jacob, pero eran las abdominales perfectas para su cuerpo, su camino a la gloria lucía firme, sus brazos largos y marcados me hacían darme cuenta que yo ya soñaba estar entre esos brazos.

Su espalda ancha junto con sus hombros me hicieron imaginar el intenso trabajo que debía tener para haber logrado tales hazañas, y me sentí sudada de sólo recordar lo mucho que él había de haber sudado, me encantó la sensación. Puta madre y para finalizar, al momento de pasar frente a mi, pasó su mano por su cabello y este soltó un aroma intensa y peculiar, era aroma de tómame ahora, yo cerré los ojos e intente no dejar salir el animal sexual que había en mi interior. Cuando pasó vi su trasero, y dije, "perfecto". Todo él era perfecto, puta madre.

- Ahora lo comprendes –dijo Alice, yo sólo asentí en silencio –…bueno será mejor que me vaya…te veo luego

- Claro… -dije yo aún medio distraída –

La vi correr junto a los demás, Emmett ya estaba en el banquillo, lo vi clavarse y, Jesucristo, ese chico era un tiburón, se dividieron en dos carriles para comenzar lo que yo supuse era el calentamiento. Edward fue el último en subir al banquillo, yo no había dejado de verlo, cuando se agacho para tomar impulso, vi que de soslayo me miró, y después se clavo, claro, un clavado perfecto. Suspiré por la realidad de mis palabras y mis fantasías.

Los miré durante unos minutos, a pesar de ser el calentamiento, todos tenían una técnica perfecta, hasta las perras, se deslizaban y nadaban como verdaderos profesionales. Me quede embobada un rato viéndolos, y para ser sincera mirando a Edward, que para ser honesta, era el mejor de todos, tenía una manera de bracear y deslizarse que únicamente se la había visto a campeones olímpicos. Decidí que era mejor irme a cambiar y no hacer esperar a Laurent. Caminé hacia el vestidor volteando de vez en cuando.

Cuando salí del vestidor, ya bañada y relajada, me sentí mucho mejor, había manejado mucha tensión y emociones en muy poco tiempo, pero en cuanto mire la oficina, de nuevo todo se puso tenso de nuevo. Puta madre ¿Por qué tenía que ser una pinche paranoica y maricona de mierda? Intente calmarme, tomar aire y caminar sin caerme hasta la oficina de Laurent.

Él por supuesto ya me esperaba, me vio y sonrió.

- Pasa Bella…siéntate –me dijo y yo obedecí, él se sentó también y yo esperé a que dijera algo –…bueno creo que no hay mucho que decir –dijo mientras juntaba sus manos –

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –dije dudosa, no me gustaban las frases capciosas –

- Pues que has hablado con tu trabajo…tu forma de nadar hizo lo que tenía que hacer

- ¿Quiere decir que me acepta en el equipo? –yo solo quería que dijera que si y que me dejara ir –

- Quiero decir que tienes la oportunidad de demostrar que puedes ser aún una mejor nadadora…demostrártelo a ti - me señalo –…y a los demás…sobre todo a Rosalie y Leah –dijo con media sonrisa y yo también sonreí –…me gustaría verlo…Tienes un gran potencial Bella…no entiendo como no te reclutaron antes –me miro con extrañeza –

- Digamos que –vacile un poco –…las circunstancias no me lo permitieron…además de que nunca me dieron la oportunidad –no quería exponerle mis altercados de mala conducta, todavía podía arrepentirse –

- Que mala suerte…por ellos…aquí si sabremos aprovecharte –dijo cuando se puso de pie, yo lo imite –…por ahora vete a casa…descansa, mañana podrás incorporarte al entrenamiento, cuando es época de competencia los entrenamientos son más duros por supuesto, en ocasiones son de doble sesión, así que espero no tengas inconveniente

- No para nada…se lo agradezco –realmente fui sincera -

- Me da gusto…Bella tal vez no lo sepas y no te culpo, pero este equipo es de ganadores –con un ademán hizo que mirara la pared derecha de la oficina -

Supe que no alardeaba en sus palabras, no podía creer que la primera vez que había entrado ahí no hubiera visto aquello. Toda la pared estaba llena de trofeos, medallas, fotografías de competencias, y más. En ellas se veían a los chicos, en otras había chicos que yo no conocía, pero que parecía que habían tenido una carrera brillante aquí. Muchos trofeos tenían la inscripción de campeones nacionales. Quede impresionada por aquello, Laurent lo vio.

- Este equipo esta acostumbrado a ganar, desde que llegué aquí hace ya unos años he buscado que cada año se repita la ganancia de trofeos, pero también debo decir que sirve mucho el compromiso que ellos tienen para con lo que hacen…es difícil de creer que en Forks un lugar tan pequeño y frío puede ser cuna de campeones nacionales y seleccionados olímpicos

- ¿Olímpicos? –dije sorprendida –

- Si…una chica de esta escuela es seleccionada Olímpica –dijo con sonrisa y orgullo –…el éxito depende del compromiso que tu tengas con esto

- Si lo entiendo –dije un poco intimidada –

- Pero no te asustes…si realmente te gusta…esto será sencillo…anda ve a casa y mañana nos veremos por aquí

- Si…gracias –le di la mano y salí de la oficina –

Debo decir que salí de ahí un poco mareada por todo lo que me había dicho, lo que había visto y demás. Di un último vistazo a la alberca, ellos todavía estaban ahí, mire a Edward nadando de dorso, también lo hacia perfecto, puta madre, que no tenía algo que no fuera perfecto. Me reí al pensar que en realidad no lo tenía. Suspire y salí de ahí.

**EPOV**

La mire irse, y aún sentía mi cuerpo tenso, había sido tan de repente que esa sensación no había querido abandonarme, ni la puta agua me había relajado. Jasper lo noto.

- ¿Y ahora tú que te traes?... –me dijo mientras se quitaba los gogles –

- Nada –con dientes un poco apretados –

- Si tu lo dices –me dijo rodando los ojos –

- Mejor me voy a cambiar –dije mientras salía de la alberca –

- Oye pero todavía falta media hora –dijo con reclamo –

- No importa ya repondré después el tiempo –Salí de ahí, Emmett llegó en ese instante

- ¿Por qué se va el pinche tramposo este?

- No se –dijo Jazz – ha de andar en sus días –siguieron nadando y yo me fui al vestidor –

No entendía mi molestia, o tal vez no quería terminar de entenderla, porque sabía claramente el porque estaba encabronado. Ella me agradaba, es decir desde que Alice la presento y esa breve charla en la que se defendió de las perras de Rose y Leah, me hicieron darme cuenta que era una chica original, fuerte y simpática, que se mezclaría bien entre nuestro grupo.

De cierta manera supe que ella sería parte de nosotros, Alice ya lo había predicho, y yo le creía, cuando la vi ahí en traje de baño lista para entrar en acción, debo decir que como hombre, cuando vez a un buen pedazo de carne como ese, tu cuerpo reacciona, él mío lo hizo, debía decir que el traje le ajustaba muy bien, aún así procuré no mirarla así, por ahora.

Todo iba bien, me encanto la manera en que encaró a Leah, sin miedo, con gracia y fuerza, pero al final, sin saberlo ella provocó mi enojo. Pasó de manera rápida, fue el simple hecho de verla subir al banquillo y agacharse para tomar posición, la manera en que lo hizo, su postura, no pude evitar "recordarla", esta extraña me hizo recordarla en un solo segundo, pues fue peor cuando la vi nadar, tenía una técnica prácticamente idéntica.

Era una reverenda pendejada que me pusiera todo loco, enojado y paranoico por una extraña que nada como nadaba "ella", pero no lo pude evitar, el miedo me aturdió, me invadió una ira tal que aun cuando Bella había terminado de nadar, sentía que la veía a "ella". Ella me veía con un poco de sorpresa, y era normal, se estaría preguntando porque un extraño la vería como si fuera la persona más desagradable del universo, no era lógico, lo mejor que pude hacer en ese instante era salir de ahí. Y lo hice.

Hace tiempo que no me ponía así, eso hizo que me encolerizara más, camine por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo, lo único que sabía era que tenía que salir de ahí, alejarme de ella lo más que pudiera. Era una pendejada lo sé, pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era lo que sentía.

Llegue al estacionamiento, intente calmarme pero aún no podía hacerlo, me subí a mi auto y prendí el radio intentando calmarme con la música, cuando lo encendí tenía puesto algo de Chopin, me relajo en unos instantes, pinche viejito siempre tenía el don de relajarme aún en mis peores momentos.

Mi respiración empezó a normalizarse, mi mente empezó a ponerse en blanco, era lo único que podía hacer por mí en aquel instante. Al final había empezado a lloviznar, y me reí un poco de mi mismo y de la escena que había hecho. Había sido una gran pendejada, Bella Swan simplemente no tenía nada que ver con mi pasado. Sonreí y salí del auto.

Cuando iba de regreso me iba riendo de mí mismo, era un idiota, mi mente no estaba en blanco, sentía que podía ver a esta chica a la cara sin tener un ataque de histeria, ahora ya no veía el recuerdo de "ella" de hace unos cinco minutos, sino lo que había visto antes, sus enfrentamientos con las perras, sus miradas profundas, pude sonreír ante esto y poder sentirme normal de nuevo.

Aún así cuando llegué a la puerta para entrar en la piscina, al escuchar el sonido del agua, de nuevo algo me hizo sentir inseguro, y para no arriesgarme, cuando entré lo hice sin mirar hacia ella. Pase rápidamente y entré en el vestidor como un pinche maricón. Cuando estuve dentro aventé mis cosas, justo como ahora.

Y es que no pude evitar recordar mientras nadaba, además de que mire a Bella de reojo cuando estuvo en mi campo de visión. Así que mi molestia permaneció.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme y salí del vestidor, los chicos a penas habían terminado, la única que no estaba era Alice, parecía que ella también había salido de prisa, no puse mucha atención. Fui yo el que fue presa de la atención de los demás.

- ¿Y tú de que putos privilegios gozas mi rey? –dijo Emmett –

- Ya te dije que esta en sus días no lo molestes –dijo Jasper mientras se secaba –

- Tal vez cara pálida no se siente bien –dijo Jake – dejen que vaya a tomar un poco de sol –yo sonreí – ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Nada…sólo me quiero ir es todo –ellos sólo me miraron con extrañeza – Los veo mañana –me despedí y me aleje de ellos, quería hablar con Laurent antes de irme –

Escuche que todos se quedaban murmurando detrás de mi, pero no me importo al fin al cabo entre nosotros no había secretos, más tarde Emmett me diría que pasó. Toqué la puerta de la oficina de Laurent quien revisaba algunas hojas, él me indico que pasara.

- No pude evitar darme cuenta que te saliste del entrenamiento – me dijo sin voltear a verme –

- Perdón…no me sentía bien…mañana repondré el tiempo –dije, fui sincero, no me gustaba no cumplir con mi entrenamiento normal –

- No te preocupes…sé que lo harás –por fin me vio – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Edward?

- Ah bueno –dije un poco dudoso, ni siquiera yo sabía que putas estaba haciendo ahí –…me preguntaba si…si –imbecil no tartamudees como idiota – ¿Aceptaste a esta chica Swan? –dije sin intentar hacer mucho contacto visual con él –

- Debo decir que me sorprende tú interés –dijo mientras juntaba sus manos –

- Bueno si va a ser parte del equipo me debe de interesar…yo también formo parte de él…me interesa el bienestar del equipo –soné como estúpido –

- Claro te entiendo –dijo con media sonrisa –…y creo que era obvio que la reclutaría…tiene potencial

- Ah si claro –dije como pendejo –…bueno sólo era eso…me retiro –me pare rápido y camine hacia la puerta –

- Edward... –me llamo, puta madre, yo voltee lentamente –Que tengas buena tarde –me sonrió y siguió con lo que sea que estaba revisando –

Puto Laurent, no quería que pensara cosas que no son, pero chinga, también yo me había visto como idiota yendo a preguntar si la había reclutado, aunque tenía razón mi lógica, me interesaba el bienestar del equipo, y si ella iba a se miembro de nuestro equipo, era obvio que preguntara por ella. Así que jódete Laurent con todo y tus pensamientos idiotas.

Llegué a casa en un parpadeo, y para mi sorpresa, había casa llena, mi padre estaba ahí, y como era de esperarse mi hermanita estaba colgada de él. Pensaba subir sin saludar y recluirme en mi habitación, pero al final decline por sentarme un rato en familia, parecía que estaban viendo una película. La sirenita, que raro.

- Hey que hay –dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de mamá –

- Viendo la Sirenita –dijo mi madre, después me dio un beso –

- De nuevo –dije y sonreí –…ésta es la número que…2598

- Voy arriba de las 3000 y no te metas con mi conteo –me dijo la pequeña mounstra sin dejar de ver el televisor –

- Ok… no lo hago…sabes que disfruto contigo

- Claro Flaunder –me dijo y yo sonreí –

- ¿Llegaste más temprano de entrenar no hijo? –me dijo mi papá –

- Ah si…sólo un poco –no quería dar detalles –

- ¿Bueno qué les parece si ahora que estamos juntos salimos a cenar? –dijo mi padre –

- ¿Entre semana? –no pude evitar el comentario –

- Vamos Edward no seas así con tu padre…que no siempre esta con nosotros tanto tiempo como quisiera…hoy se esta dando ese tiempo –dijo mi mamá mientras se ponía de pie –

- ¡No la apagues! –grito mi hermana – aún quedan 15 minutos –dijo sin parpadear –

- Que verás cuando regresemos –apagó la televisión –…anda nena –vamos a que te cambies –la tomo de la mano y ambas se fueron juntas –

- ¿Vienes con nosotros? –dijo mi padre, era lo que me agradaba de él, siempre me dejaba elegir, yo le sonreí –

- En realidad…hoy estoy siendo bastante extraño –me reí de mis palabras –…tanto que aceptaré la invitación –el me sonrió y palmeo mi pierna antes de levantarse –…entonces vamos –me puse de pie junto con él y salimos de la sala –

Digo, pasar un día en familia no era lo mío, en realidad mi familia se dividía en dos segmentos, mi familia y yo, Esme, Carlisle y Reneesme siempre salían juntos a todos los lugares, pero hacía tiempo que yo no lo hacía, en parte por los entrenamientos, y en parte porque pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con mis amigos, o sólo. Así que fue extraño salir y sentarme en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de papá y mirar a mi madre y a mi padre adelante sonreírse cada que podían.

Fuimos a Port Ángeles a cenar a un restaurante Italiano, debo decir que mi familia era muy agradable, yo era el que se portaba como imbécil de vez en cuando, pero ahora no era el imbécil paranoico que pensaba tonterías, sólo era yo, el adolescente en compañía de su familia, eso me agrado.

Paseamos por algunas tiendas, a Ness le gustaba coleccionar películas, a mi madre zapatos y a mi discos era una pendejada viviendo en la época de las descargas en línea, pero tenía un delirio por las carátulas de los discos, todo el empaque, me gustaba tenerlas acomodadas en el mueble de mi habitación, así que Carlisle tenía que trabajar para tener de donde mantener nuestros caprichos, pero eso para él no era un problema, el maldito era bueno en su trabajo y le iba demasiado bien para ser un médico de pueblo.

Mamá estuvo platicando acerca de una amiga de su infancia que recientemente había visto o algo así, yo no le puse atención estaba muy entretenido mirando los aparadores de las tiendas de deportes, tal vez sería bueno comprarme un traje nuevo, tenían como 20 pero no importaba, otro más no me haría daño, entre a la tienda mientras mis papás se quedaron platicando en unas bancas al otro lado de la calle.

Merodee un poco por el lugar, pero realmente no encontraba algo que me agradara, había tomado solamente una toalla especial para secar en color azul, pero fuera de eso, y hasta cierto punto me había aburrido, iba a salir cuando miré una cabeza familiar, ese cabello lo reconocería aún entre la multitud en la inauguración de los Juegos Olimpicos. Alice.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –tenía ya algunas cosas sobre sus manos y brazos –

- No es obvio –me miro con cara de eres tonto o que – comprando

- Eso ya lo se si no soy pendejo

- Pues no lo aparentas –miraba unos trajes de baño – ¿Qué opinas de este? –me lo mostro era un traje con vivos en amarillo –

- ¿No crees que ya tienes demasiados? –enarque una ceja –

- Nunca es suficiente…pero en esta ocasión…esto no es para mi –dijo mientras sacaba otro –…es para Bella –yo me puse rígido –

- ¿Le estas comprando cosas a Bella? –dije un poco sorprendido – ¿Ella vino contigo? –mire a mi alrededor un poco nervioso –

- Si…y no –yo me cague en los pantalones –…si le estoy comprando cosas…y no…no vino conmigo…es una sorpresa de bienvenida por haberse quedado en el equipo –dijo con sonrisa y yo quise cortarle la cabeza –

- ¿Le has tomado mucho afecto verdad? –ella me ignoro, miraba muy detenidamente el traje de baño, como no me contestaba se lo arrebate, ella me miro molesta –

- Si…le he tomado afecto…se me hace una chica muy cool, y nada estupendo

- ¿Pero es eso suficiente para que entré al equipo?

- Edward –note que le había colmado el plato –… ¿Tú también?...fue suficiente con Rosalie y Leah portándose como perras y pendejas…ahora también tú ¿Qué tienes contra Bella? –no le quería contestar, pero mi rostro me podía delatar –

- Nada…sólo quiero lo mejor para el equipo –dije no muy convencido –

- Si como no…mejor dime la verdad –me miro ya harta de mi sarta de estupideces –

- Olvídalo –saque un traje de entre el perchero, lo mire de reojo y se lo di, junto con la toalla que tenía en mis manos –…este es perfecto –y salí del lugar –

El camino de regreso no fue tan agradable como el de ida, en primera yo ya estaba tenso por el encuentro con Alice, y luego Ness jodió hasta que mi papá dejo que pusiera su pinche disco de Britney Spears, no entiendo como a su edad le había tocado esa manía, supuse que esto era influencia de las pendejas de mis amigas, ellas si vivieron esa época. Así que no fue sencillo tolerar una hora de mi hermana y hasta mi madre cantando Baby One More Time, yo quería morir.

Cuando llegamos a casa mi celular sonó, como me lo esperaba era Emmett con el chisme, así que subí a mi habitación para saber que tenía que decirme el cabron.

- Sabía que me llamarías mariquita chismosa –le dije, él rió –

- Y yo sabía que esperarías mi llamada ansioso…aunque no hay mucho que contar

- Pues lo que sea dilo rápido…quiero descansar –puse mis dedos sobre el puente de mi nariz –

- Bueno simple, primero cuando te fuiste todo mundo pregunto el por qué…Jasper salio con sus pendejadas…y Jake le siguió el juego, cuando te vimos salir, las chicas dijeron que era por Bella –cuando escuché eso me tensé –

- ¿Ah si? –pregunte –

- Si…piensan que te fuiste porque estas molesto por su integración al equipo…así que piensan que en ti hay un aliado…así que no te sorprenda que desde mañana temprano te estén lamiendo los pies –me reí un poco –

- Con que sean los pies…para ustedes esta bien supongo –reí –

- Y para ti…no querrás que te los muerdan –ambos reímos –…pero Laurent fue muy claro…Bella esta adentro, así que si estas en contra será mejor que te resignes –yo no dije nada –

- Gracias por la información amigo…nos vemos mañana

- De acuerdo…descansa _**Popov**_ **(N/A. **_**Aleksandr Popov**_**, fue un nadador ruso campeón olímpico)**… –yo sonreí y colgué el teléfono –

**BPOV**

No había podido salirme del trance desde que había escuchado a Laurent decirme que había entrado al equipo, era como si eso jamás hubiera pasado, de hecho sentía que todo el día de hoy no había pasado, que nunca había entrado a hacer la prueba, que Edward nunca me había mirado con desprecio, y mucho menos que Laurent me había dicho que por fin pertenecía a un equipo competitivo de natación.

Conduje a casa cantando cualquier canción que sonara en la defectuosa radio que tenía, después de muchos días de inmundicia, por fin, me sentía contenta, no me importaba si me veía idiota o si la razón por la que me sentía así no era válida, me vale madres, yo me sentía contenta, y eso era lo que importaba. Cuando llegue a casa ni siquiera recordé que Renee aún estaba emperrada conmigo, pero no tuve que preocuparme, pues no había nadie en casa. Todo era perfecto hasta ahora.

Subí, descansé un rato, me imaginé que mis padres estarían en casa de los Black, me hice la propuesta de ir, ver a Jake no sonaba tan mal, pero decline al pensar que tal vez Leah estaría ahí y quería evitar cualquier cosa que arruinara mi tarde alegre.

Hice la cena y prendí la televisión, algo que no hacía en años, puse un canal de videos de mi agrado y me relaje partiendo algunas verduras. Cuando ya casi terminaba de sazonar los bisteces la puerta sonó, era raro, no podían ser mis padres, era demasiado temprano y obvio ellos traían llaves, así que debería de ser alguien más. Cuando abrí la puerta no supe si sorprenderme o alegrarme.

- Alice –dije con media sonrisa y ceja levantada – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sorpresa –dijo con sonrisa de miedo, pero contagiosa –…como te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos platicar…era obvio que tenía que venir

- Ok…perdona –reaccioné después de mucho –…Quieres pasar supongo

- Supones bien –dijo mientras entraba en la casa –

- ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? –no pude evitar la pregunta -

- Digamos que no es difícil en un pueblo tan pequeño como este y con las habilidades que tengo para rastrear personas –yo me le quede viendo algo aterrada –…tranquila Bella no soy una psicópata asesina…aunque lo parezca…todo mundo sabe donde vive el jefe de policía –sonriendo yo saque el aire que tenía contenido –…como saben donde queda el hospital, la escuela etc. –dijo como si todo aquello fuera irrelevante – ¿Y que tanto hacías? –me dijo mientras caminaba por el recibidor como inspeccionando mi casa –

- Pues estaba en proceso de terminar la cena

- ¿Cocinas? –dijo sorprendida mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, yo la seguí –

- Si…es una buena terapia –se acerco a la estufa con un poco de temor, era obvio que aquello no era lo suyo –…siéntate…ya casi termino –me puse de nuevo con los bisteces

- No…lo que sea que hagas ahorita déjalo…quiero que veas lo que te traje y mientras me cuentas lo que hablaste con Laurent –dijo casi excitada –

- Bueno si…sólo deja que termine

- No Bella ahora –dijo como si me ordenara, su expresión era divertida –

- Ok –dije con sonrisa, mientras apagaba lo que tenía en la estufa, después me lave las manos y deje que me llevara a enseñarme lo que traía –

Subimos a mi cuarto, en cuanto entró de nuevo se puso a inspeccionar cada pared, parecía divertida y luego analítica como viendo que tipo de color había en la pared y viendo si concordara con alguna idea de ella, yo sonreí, esta chica estaba loca, y me agradaba. Puso las bolsas que tenía sobre la cama y empezó a sacar todo lo que traía. Yo abrí la boca de la sorpresa.

- ¿Alice qué es todo esto? –me acerque y tome un paquete que contenía una gorra para natación en color negro –

- Sólo tú equipo para que estés lista mañana en el entrenamiento –dijo sin mirarme y continuando sacando cosas –

- Ok –dije no muy convencida –…todo esto lo proporciona la escuela supongo –la mire con sigilo –

- Por supuesto que no…yo lo compre –dijo como si nada –

- ¿Cómo que tú lo compraste? –dije con sorpresa – Alice tú no tenías porque –dije mientras ponía la gorra en la cama –

- Hay ya no exageres…es un regalo de bienvenida –me dijo mientras me pasaba un traje de baño –…es lindo ¿No crees? –me lo puso en el pecho con una sonrisa deslumbrante –…puedes quedarte también el que te presté hoy

- No puedo aceptar todo esto lo siento –dije sin entusiasmo –

- Dramas no –me dijo con rostro serio – sólo quiero que te sientas cómoda –ahora puso su cara de gato Shrek –…además me has caído muy bien y quería hacerte un presente de bienvenida –yo suspire –

- Soy una perra con suerte –ella sonrió y yo también –

- Estoy de acuerdo, ahora cuéntame –me jalo y nos sentamos en la cama –

- Pues no mucho…sólo me dijo que ya estaba adentro…y pues que este equipo es de ganadores…que él creía que tenía potencial

- Oh y claro que lo tienes…en realidad me sorprendiste…no pensé que fueras tan buena

- Sólo me gusta nadar…es todo –fui sincera, tome el traje de baño que había en la cama, el negro con azul me gustaba –

- Eso lo sé –miro el traje también – ese lo escogió Edward –yo me quede más petrificada que una puta estatua –

- ¿Ed…Edward? –tartamudee como estúpida –

- Y esto también –me dio un paquete que contenía una toallita especial para secar, yo las adoraba –

- ¿Él fue contigo? ¿Te ayudo con las compras? –dije como paranoica, y sí estaba paranoica –

- Algo así…también esta preocupado por tu integración…supongo que también quiere que estés a gusto –dijo sin darle importancia –

- Claro…claro –dije para que no notara mi interés –…por lo que he visto son muy unidos

- Eso es el principio de nuestros lazos…somos como una pequeña familia de borrachos…locos y promiscuos…que adoran la natación –yo sonreí por esa definición –

- ¿Y cómo es posible que en un pueblo tan pequeño como este se hayan juntado tantas personas con los mismos intereses y aptitudes? –realmente estaba curiosa por saber la historia de ese grupo –

- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si te cuento mientras terminas la cena?...no quiero que tu mamá se haga una mala impresión de mi –ambas nos levantamos –

- ¿Por qué sólo dices de mi mamá? –dije con el ceño fruncido –

- Porque conozco a tú papá de sobra y él me adora –sonrió y supe que no mentía –

Bajamos y nos metimos en la cocina, ella estaba a un lado de mi todo el tiempo, pero no metía las manos ni se acercaba demasiado para no estorbarme, yo continué haciendo la cena, y ella contó la pequeña historia.

- En realidad me gustaría que cada quien te platicara quien es…no quiero verme como chismosa

- Dudo mucho que Rosalie y Leah me quieran contar su historia…y mucho menos que yo quiera escucharla –dije mientras movía las verduras en la lumbre –

- Eso lo veremos…estoy segura que terminaras llevándote muy bien con ellas –yo bufe –…bueno para no complicarte las cosas…te contaré que yo llegué aquí cuando tenía ocho años, Rose ya tenía un par de años que había llegado, Leah y Jake ha vivido aquí toda su vida, y los chicos casi igual. Emmett llegó de tres años y Jasper se mudo de Texas para acá cuando tenía cinco, al igual que Edward sólo que él llegó de Chicago

- Mm –esto era interesante – ¿Y qué más?

- Bueno realmente yo conocí primero a Rose…su madre y la mía se hicieron amigas, así que su madre convenció a la mía que me llevara a nadar, y pues se me dio –sonrió – Leah también iba ahí, el padre de Jake los llevaba.

- ¿Qué ellos son novios desde que nacieron?

- Pues no…en realidad son los que llevan menos…aún así comparten una relación bastante peculiar

- No lo dudo –apague la estufa y comencé a guisar los bisteces –

- Bueno para no hacerte las cosas largas…Emmett y Rose también son novios desde hace mucho y como él y Jake se conocen desde siempre…pues era obvio que hicieran amistad…y yo junto con ellos, además Jasper y Edward ya formaban parte de ese clan –ahí me intereso más –

- ¿Ah si y como? –puse cara de duda, necesitaba información –

- Bueno Jasper y Edward son los mejores amigos desde que ambos se mudaron aquí…digamos que prácticamente se criaron juntos, la mamá de Jazz murió de cáncer cuando él era muy chico, su padre era militar, pero después de lo de su mamá se retiro y se mudaron para acá, la mamá de Edward les ayudó mucho, los chicos realmente necesitaban una figura materna.

- ¿Entonces se criaron juntos?

- Si…realmente parecen hermanos…los cuatro se conocieron en la natación y se hicieron inseparables…y claro ese pequeño clan nos incluyo a nosotras más adelante –ella sonrió –

- Así que prácticamente ustedes han sido amigos desde niños –dije con voz baja –

- Así es –me dijo y se percato de mi silencio – ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada –tenía envidia puta madre – es sólo que en ocasiones es muy irónica la vida

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –se acerco a mi –

- Por nada pendejadas mías –negué con la cabeza queriendo no darle importancia –

- Vamos Bella…soy tu amiga y quiero escuchar lo que tienes, me importa lo que te pase…seguro que te hará sentir mejor

La miré detenidamente unos segundos, era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso, esta pequeña enana loca, con rostro de bella psicópata decía que le importaba lo que me pasara, y lo que pensara porque era mi amiga, jamás había tenido una, pero ahora, aunque a penas la conociera, no tenía duda, ella era mi amiga, y yo apreciaba eso. Le sonreí y no me importó verme maricona y sensible, a la chingada me nació y que. La abrace.

- Gracias Alice…sé que a penas te conozco, pero aprecio lo que haces por mi…yo también te considero mi amiga perra loca –ella rió –

- Me da gusto –me miro y yo tenía los ojos cristalizados, puta madre – pero no llores –me limpio –

- Puta madre…soy una sensible de mierda –me reí –

- No…sólo eres tú –me sonrió –

- Sabes que es lo irónico y cagado del asunto –ella me miro con interrogancia – que hace años que podíamos haber sido amigas…yo nací aquí…y viví aquí algunos años…antes de que mis papás se separaran…siempre que regresaba nunca salía…por eso nunca los había visto…si nunca me hubiera ido seguramente seríamos amigas y todo hubiera sido genial

- No pienses en lo que hubiera sido…piensa en lo que será –me animó –…buenos tiempos vendrán…ya lo verás –en eso se escucho la puerta –

Mis padres entraron a la cocina y se quedaron intrigados y sorprendidos por la presencia de Alice, y es que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, también lo estaría. Nadie dijo nada, yo iba a presentarla, pero como siempre la pitufa se adelanto.

- Hola Charlie –lo saludo con una gran sonrisa – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, gracias Alice ¿Tú como estas? –le sonrió –

- Perfectamente –dio un pequeño brinquito – usted debe ser la madre de Bella –se dirigió a mamá y esta la miró con un poco de temor – soy Mary Alice Brandom –le dio la mano, mi madre la tomó con miedo y ella la beso en la mejilla – es un verdadero placer señora

- Igualmente –dijo mi madre un poco ida –

- Quiero que sepa que estoy muy contenta que por fin hayan llegado al pueblo…todos las esperábamos con impaciencia

- Si ya me había dado cuenta

- Cuente con mi amistad y ayuda en lo que se le ofrezca…al igual que con el apoyo de mi familia…Charlie la conoce muy bien –mi madre sólo asintió –…sepa que Bella y yo hemos hecho una gran amistad…así que no se preocupe que ella estará en buenas manos

- La que dudo que este en buenas manos eres tú –dijo mi madre y yo la quise golpear –

- Gracias mamá –dije sarcástica –

- No se preocupe que Bella estará en la mejor compañía…tanto así que ha sido reclutada para el equipo –dijo con mucha emoción –

- ¿Qué equipo? –mi madre estaba un poco escéptica – …es una banda delincuente o algo por el estilo

- No…para nada…Bella hizo una prueba para pertenecer al equipo de natación de la escuela y fue aceptada…mañana comenzará a entrenar.

- Felicidades Bells –me dijo Charlie –

- Gracias –dije con un poco de pena –

- ¿Equipo de natación? –dijo Renee, si pendeja escuchaste bien – ¿Hay equipo de natación en Forks? –miro a mi padre –

- Si amor…y de los mejores del país

- Corrección –dijo Alice –…el mejor –me miró sonriente –

- Me da gusto por ti Bells…hay que celebrarlo cenando ¿Qué les parece? –se acerco a la mesa –

- La cena esta lista –dije – ¿Nos quieres acompañar? –le dije a mi amiga –

- Otro día será…es tarde y tengo que llegar a casa –me dio un beso en la mejilla –…nos vemos mañana en la escuela

- De acuerdo…te acompaño a la puerta

- Buenas noches –les dijo a mis padres –

- Buenas noches Alice –dijo mi padre –

- Hasta luego –dijo Renee –

Me despedí de mi amiga y regresé a la cocina, mi padre no parecía sorprendido, pero mi madre si, era de esperarse. Me cagaban sus miradas incriminatorias.

- ¿Ahora qué? –quería que me dejara de mirar –

- Nada…es sólo que espero ahora no andes en drogas

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta pendeja? –esta mujer tenía un problema –

- No sé esa chica se ve rara…muy efusiva…y lo de su equipo ese

- Ya te dijo es un equipo de natación al que entré…porque Dios es grande y no quería que me pudriera aquí como hongo verde

- Pues yo no se… –dijo molesta, Charlie la interrumpió –

- Hey…basta las dos –nos miró a ambas –…amor no tienes porque preocuparte…conozco a Alice desde que era una niña…y por supuesto que no esta en drogas…ni ella ni ninguno de sus amigos…digamos que es muy efusiva…como un torbellino –él sonrió –…y lo del equipo es cierto…esos chicos son el orgullo de este lugar…y la verdad me siento orgulloso de que Bella vaya a ser parte de esto

- Sino es que lo arruina antes… –dijo la pendeja esta, ya era el colmo –

- No te preocupes…esto no lo voy a arruinar…porque por fin algo me importa –me levante de la mesa – haber si no eres tan inútil y puedes servir aunque sea la cena tu sola – y salí furiosa de ahí –

- ¡Bella ven acá! –gritó Renee –

Ni madres, ahora si Renee se tragaría sus palabras, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, esta vez no la cagaría, daría lo mejor para poder llegar lejos en esto. Me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería que esta me siguiera jodiendo la existencia. Escuché un toque, puta madre ella en serio quería que le diera un tiro.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –escuché la voz de Charlie del otro lado, me quite la almohada que tenía en la cabeza y fui a abrirle –…hey ¿No quieres bajar a cenar?...los bisteces se ven muy apetitosos

- No tengo hambre –dije sin mirarlo –

- Te entiendo…si quieres bajar…tu plato estará ahí para ti

- Ok –dije mirando hacia un lado –

- Ok –iba a cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo – Hey Bella –yo voltee a verlo y su rostro tenía una media sonrisa –…en realidad estoy feliz de que hayas entrado al equipo…espero y te vaya bien –no esperaba aquello, su sinceridad hizo que saliera la faceta de Bella sensible, sonreí –

- Gracias yo también –el asintió, iba a cerrar, pero ahora fui yo, si ya había salido mi pinche parte sensible, pues que saliera bien – ¡Charlie! –el volteo esperando lo que yo tuviera que decir – Gracias por la camioneta…me encanto –él me volvió a sonreír –

- De nada cariño –y cerró la puerta –

Tenía que admitir, era mucho más fácil convivir y llevarme con Charlie que con la estúpida de Renee. Sin querer, a la mente se me vino la idea que me había planteado hace un rato, nunca haberme ido de Forks. Aunque mis padres se hubieran divorciado, si yo me hubiera quedado aquí con Charlie, toda mi vida hubiera sido muy distinta, estaba segura que Alice y yo hubiéramos sido amigas desde el principio, Rose y Leah no me odiarían, estaría en el equipo de natación y sobre todo, Edward y yo seríamos amigos, o tal vez algo más, sonreí ante esto y me mordí el labio.

Pero Alice dijo algo muy cierto, no debo concentrarme en el hubiera sino en lo que será, y todo lo que me había imaginado ahora, podía ser realidad, hasta lo relacionado con Edward, ese maldito se había metido en mi cabeza y mis pantaletas, y tenía que ser para mi. Al fin y al cabo yo sabía que en mi futuro sólo se veían buenas cosas por venir, lo sabía.

**Espero les haya gustado...Reviewssssssssssss pleaseeee!...jajaja**


	4. Dentro de Mi

**Hey Saludos de nuevo**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews...son geniales...el playlist de hoy es**

**(Putita - Babasonicos)**

**Ya saben que cualquier duda que tengan...sobre el vocabulario...notas de mi...etc...no duden en decirmelas...ok**

**Las veo abajo...BEstSs**

SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Desde que tú llegaste mi vida es un desmadre…Siempre que estoy contigo se me olvida lo que quiero decir...No puedo concentrarme todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti…Desde que me tocaste tengo una razón para vivir_

**CAP. IV**

**DENTRO DE MI**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV.**

Hoy estaba más ansioso de lo normal, me di cuenta cuando iba conduciendo hacia la escuela parecía viejito, agarrando con las dos manos el volante con todas mis fuerzas. No entendí el porqué de mi actuar, o más bien me estaba haciendo pendejo para no aceptar que estaba así porque sabía que a partir de hoy las cosas serían diferentes. Alguien nuevo estaría en mi círculo de amigos, y no sabía como manejarlo.

Era una pendejada porque ni siquiera me estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla y que me demostrara que ella no era "ella", y yo sabía de antemano que no lo era, pero mi mente psicópata y paranoica actuaba traicioneramente y de nuevo sentía mi parpado palpitar por mi estrés.

Estacioné el auto e intenté calmar mi respiración, necesitaba un trago y un cigarrillo si era necesario, el segundo no lo tenía permitido, pero ahora eso me valía madres, necesitaba relajarme, puta madre hasta donde había llegado mi necedad, porque eso era, ni siquiera conocía a Bella Swan para que me pusiera los pelos de punta así como así.

Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos un par de veces y salí del automóvil, Emmett iba llegando en ese momento junto con Jasper y Alice, vi también llegar a Jake a lo lejos. Con ellos podía relajarme más fácilmente, con ellos y un Jack Daniell´s, en serio necesitaba un trago.

- Que onda _**Spitz**_ **(N/A. Mark Spitz fue un nadador norteamericano campeón olímpico)**…te vez tenso… –me dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido –

- Eh…nada estoy bien –pase una mano por mi cabello –

- Conozco ese gesto –me dijo mi amigo – ¿Qué te traes?

- Nada –me estaba exasperando, se supone que me iba a relajar no a emputarme más –

- Edward –ahora fue pitufina infernal –

- Conocen ese gesto ¿no? –tenía que detenerlos –…supongo también conocen este –les levanté el dedo de en medio, ambos rodaron los ojos –

- Porque tan vulgar –dijo Emmett sarcástico –…y tan temprano –negó con la cabeza –

- Eso no es elegante –Jake también quería joderme –

- Sólo no me jodan tan temprano por favor tengo dolor de cabeza

- Si tu lo dices –dijo el pequeño Juan –

- Digan cualquier pendejada para distraerme o cállense –les dije, fui sincero –

- Rose y Leah están emputadas…otra vez –dijo Jake –

- Eso es normal –dije –

- Ah esto no…es nuevo y chistoso –dijo Jake – en serio que esas perras están locas

- Pendejas querrás decir –dijo Alice –

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte, no me gustaban los rodeos –

- Según esto planean boicotear la entrada de Bella al equipo –dijo Jake –

- ¿Cómo piensan hacer eso? –esas perras no tenían nada mejor que hacer que joder al prójimo –

- Pues según esto –ahora hablo Emmett –…ellas no se presentaran a entrenar hasta que Laurent la saque…como quien dice lo pondrán a elegir entre ellas y Bella

- Idiotas –dijo la pixie -

-Eso es mezquino –no pude evitar el comentario –

- Es una tontería, a puesto un six de cervezas a que son las primeras en entrar a la alberca hoy

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –pregunto Em –

- Porque al final ellas conocen a Laurent y saben que él no cede ante los chantajes…y que en el instante en que ellas le digan lo que pretenden, él dirá que se queda con Bella…y en segundo porque ellas aman tanto estar en el equipo que serían capaces de soportar a mil Bellas antes de salirse…es más lamerían los pies de ella si se los pidiera con tal de que no las sacaran del equipo

- Eso lo tengo que ver –dijo Jake –

- Tienes razón Jazz…sé que se están portando como pendejas…pero las conozco y sé que esto es temporal…al final la aceptaran y la llegaran a querer –sonrió y yo me estremecí –…como todos nosotros –yo quería vomitar –

- Pero mientras eso pasa –dijo Jake -

- Mientras eso pasa –continuo la pixie – por favor sean amables con ella –nos miró a todos y no se porque sentí que se detuvo varios segundos en mi, o era una maldita desgraciada o yo un puto paranoico –

- Por mi no hay problema –dijo Emmett, parecía encantado con la idea –…la chica me agrado

- A mi igual –dijo Jazz -

- Creo que la he tratado más tiempo que ustedes –sonrió el lobo –…bueno relativamente, puedo decirles que es agradable…pero tiene su carácter…supongo que ya han escuchado lo que ya ha hecho por aquí

- Ni decirlo…lo hemos visto…creo que jamás había visto quien se atreviera a enfrentar a Leah y Rose…y al mismo tiempo –dijo Emmett sorprendido –…esta chica tiene pantalones

- Ya lo creo –dijo Jazz, yo solo miraba en silencio - ¿Por cierto allá vienen las susodichas? –señaló –

- Leah se bajó del auto de Rose, ambas nos hicieron jeta de asesinas seriales y se fueron por su lado. Nosotros rodamos los ojos, hay días que en serio daban ganas de quemarlas con leña verde. Después escuché como Alice pujaba, o reía pero compungida, no supe que fue, el caso es que cuando vi el porque mi estado cambió.

Bella había llegado en, eso, lo que fuera en que se estaba moviendo era más viejo que la bisabuela de Carlisle y los antepasados de Jacob, pero para mi sorpresa, todo el colapso que esperé que me sucediera no pasó, simplemente me sentí relajado, esa sensación me agrado.

- Ah y por cierto…Rose y Leah no serán las primeras en entrar a la alberca...será Bella…las otras dos irán después de ella…ya verán –dijo la pixie mientras sonreía más e iba hacia ella –

Ella se acerco un poco temerosa, seguramente no estaba segura si nosotros la recibiríamos como amiga o parte de nosotros, si, la chica era cautelosa, o más bien inteligente. Alice la recogió a medio camino y la termino de arrastrar a donde estábamos nosotros.

- Hey Bella ¿cómo estas? –Jasper intento poner la calma y las cosas en plano normal –

- Sobreviviendo –con media sonrisa –

- Igual que todos –dijo Jake –

- Si supongo –dijo aún un poco seca –

- No te preocupes Bella…relájate ellos no están en el mismo plan que ellas…te han aceptado de buena manera –ella nos miro como analizando en nuestras miradas las palabras de Alice, todos sonrieron menos yo, pero tampoco la mire con desdén, la estaba tanteando –

- Claro creo que será divertido tenerte en el grupo –dijo Emmett –

- Seguro…aunque no me educaron para ser bufón –le dijo con sonrisa –

- No ese aquí soy yo –le contesto él con orgullo –

- Oh que bien…estoy salvada –dijo sarcástica – sino me lo dices no lo noto…tu cara habla por ti –los demás reímos –

- Eres ruda me agrada –dijo Em – nos ayudarás a controlar a las perras

- ¿Quién tú novia psicópata y la reina de la manada? –todo mundo estallamos en risas, hasta yo –

- Esa fue buena –dijo Jake y Bella sonrió un poco –…en serio nos da gusto que seas parte del grupo

- A mi también créeme –parecía sincera – no es por nada pero casi nunca puedo encontrar con quien me sienta a gusto…en general tengo la suerte de encontrarme con gente pendeja o que no asimilan mi forma de ser, así que se apartan…al final se los agradezco no me gusta perder mi tiempo

- El tiempo es muy valioso –dijo Jasper – y será mejor aprovecharlo ahora –dijo mientras abrazaba a Alice y comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela –

- A la orden mi coronel –dijo Emmett haciendo saludo de soldado –

- Hey –dijo Bella, creo que me hablo a mi, yo me detuve pero intente no concentrarme en ella, así que caminamos juntos – gracias por los regalos no tenías…

- ¿Regalos? –dije con el ceño fruncido – ¿Cuáles?

- El traje de baño y la toalla –dijo ella como si fuera obvio – Alice me dijo que tú me los enviaste

- Ah…bueno si…bueno en realidad –no sabía que contestar – yo sólo le ayude a –puta madre que le decía –…pagar…ella escogió todo…además fue una coincidencia que me la encontrará –dije un poco frío –

- Ah…claro –dijo ella, parecía ¿desilusionada o molesta? – aún así no tenías porque pagar nada –dijo con tono seco –…no estoy tan jodida…puedo comprarme un traje

- Si tú lo dices –la mire de arriba a bajo, eso la encabronó más –

Se fue caminando emputada, y no se porque pero me di cuenta que me divertía hacerla enojar, sonreí y la seguí junto a los demás. Cuando entramos en la escuela ella se encamino junto con Alice y Jasper, parecía que ambos tendrían su primer clase juntos, yo me fui solo pues la primera hora estaba sin compañía.

Debo decir que seguramente todo mundo pensó que estaba algo loco esa mañana, pues me la pase sonriendo y riendo solo, y sólo por el simple hecho de que me acordaba de mi enfrentamiento matutino con Bella, además de lo que había dicho acerca de Rose y Leah.

La siguiente hora, estuve con Rose quien me miro feo en un principio por mi rostro de payaso asesino, supongo yo, pero después me sonrió como si nada, y yo me pregunte ¿Por qué?, y luego recordé lo que habían dicho sobre el equipo y que seguramente ellas querían que estuviera de su lado.

- ¿Por qué tan sonriente? ¿A quién te tiraste tan temprano?

- No a nadie…hay más razones por las que sonreír ¿no crees?

- Si tu lo dices

- Claro que si…tú porque eres una perra en celo los 365 días del año –dije con sonrisa, ella me enseño el dedo –

- Que lindo…pero no quiero discutir contigo…es obvio que estamos del mismo bando

- ¿A qué te refieres?...yo aún no visito el lado oscuro…Han Solo sigue siendo mi ídolo

- Ya déjate de mamadas –Rose estaba encabronada, amaba mi trabajo –…mira me refiero a lo de la reclutación de la tipa esta

- Te refieres a Bella

- Como sea…espero estés de nuestro lado y… -la interrumpí –

- Mira Rose…no se que demonios tienes contra la chica…sólo déjala en paz –ella me miro sorprendida –…no es que este de su parte…pero se me hace una pérdida de tiempo que intentes sacarla ¿Qué te ha hecho para que no la quieras con nosotros?...simplemente si no da el ancho…Laurent mismo la sacará…en cambio si lo intentas tú…al final la que se irá serás tú…y lo sabes –ella apretó los dientes –

- ¿Así que piensas que se debe quedar?

- Creo que merece una oportunidad…tú misma ya has visto que es buena…o mínimo que tiene cualidades

- Una vez cualquiera lo hace

- Como sea…sólo deja que pruebe, al fin y al cabo falta bastante tiempo para los nacionales…si no puede pues no pasa nada –me encogí de hombros –…y si resulta ser buena…que mejor para ustedes –le di una media sonrisa – por fin podrán competir como equipo –le sonreí más y ella pareció aplacarse un poco, yo era un genio, ella suspiró –

- Hoy estas muy filosófico…pareces consejero de estación de radio barata –me dijo mientras se alisaba el cabello –

- Doctora Corazón por favor –sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo –

A la hora del almuerzo, fuimos a sentarnos en el lugar de siempre, ahí ya estaba Emmett junto con Jasper y Bella, parecían muy amenos, yo llegué con Rose y Alice.

- ¿Qué tanto platican que sus risas se escuchan hasta allá afuera? –pregunto Alice mientras todos nos sentamos, yo lo hice frente a Bella, ella me hizo mueca –

- Bella nos estaba platicando de la vez que boicoteo una obra de teatro en la escuela –nos informó Emmett –

- ¿Ah si y que paso Bella? –dije con sarcástico interés, ella me miro feo –

- Pues nada del otro mundo –ella no quería hablar si yo estaba, así que la mire con más atención, yo la haría hablar –sólo hice que a la actriz principal se le cruzaran las tripas –dijo no con mucho entusiasmo –

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo –dijo Rose por primera vez, Bella la miro con cautela y supo que era la ocasión para ganarse a mi amiga psicópata –

- Pues… -en eso llegaron Jake y Leah –

- Hey –saludo el moreno –

- ¿Y esta que hace aquí? –dijo la perra –…no me pienso sentar si ella no se larga

- Uy que mejor…mira allá –señala a un lado – hay una esquina muy bonita que podría hacerte compañía…así que si te apuras podrás aprovecharla muy bien –dijo Bella con sonrisa, Leah se enfureció –

- Perra infeliz –se le iba a ir encima, pero Jacob la paró –

- Ya basta Leah…deja de estar chingando a Bella…es parte del equipo ahora…así que o te comportas o te vas a la chingada a otro lado ya me harte de esto…y creo que los demás también –Leah lo miro enojada, pero se calmo un poco y más cuando nos miro a los demás, su novio tenía razón, busco apoyo en Rose pero esta le indico con la mirada que se calmara –

- Siéntate y por favor ya bájale –le dijo Jake tranquilo, ella dudo, pero obedeció –

- Gracias –susurro Jake -…disculpen –y se sentó a lado de ella –

- ¿En que estábamos? –dijo Jazz retomando la platica –ah si Bella continua

- Lo siento me perdí –dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y pasando la mano por su cabello, eso me gusto –

- Te pregunte porque dijiste que hiciste que se le cruzaran las tripas –recordó Rose con tono normal –

- Ah si bueno –dijo ella mirándola y luego a Leah que aún lucía un poco molesta –…le puse un laxante en su bebida y pues obvio durante la obra –ella suspiró – se retorció hasta salir en pleno acto…fue gracioso porque estaba interpretando a Julieta, y se empezó a retorcer antes de tiempo –ella hizo como si se retorciera de dolor, la interpretación fue buena, Emmett reía y Jake también –la estúpida no aguanto y salió corriendo no sin antes dejar un recuerdo auditivo a la audiencia…no llego al baño –se rio un poco, y nosotros reímos, hasta Rose y Leah aunque lo hicieron más discretas –

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –pregunte mirándola fijamente –

- Porque la tipa me provocó, se metió conmigo y me hizo algunas burlas, además de que se agenció a alguien que en ese entonces me correspondía, él no era importante, pero tampoco iba a quedar como tonta…además –intentando dejar de lado lo del tipo – ella era una vulgar…una puta que me tenía hasta la madre…se la vivía molestándome…me colmo el plato –dijo como si fuera algo normal -…además fue divertido –sonrió un poco, nadie dijo nada –

- No lo dudo –dijo Rose, todos la miramos con sorpresa –…espero nunca metas un laxante en mi bebida

- Te haría bien bajar unos kilos –ella la miro feo, pero después sonrió –…es broma…sólo envidio tu gran trasero de cirujano profesional

- Esto es de cuna –dijo Rose señalando su trasero –

- Eso es lo que envidio –Bella fue sincera –

- Lo se…no eres la única –dijo mi amiga –

- Bueno ya bola de envidiosas –dijo Emmett – mejor hay que hablarle a Bella un poco sobre nosotros

- Me parece muy bien –dijo Alice, espero y ella no haya contado algo sobre nosotros, o más bien sobre mi –

- No tienen porque hacerlo –dijo ella –

- Vamos a hacer un equipo es obvio que tenemos que conocernos

- En ese caso ella tendría que hacerlo primero –dijo Rosalie y yo estuve de acuerdo –

- Si estoy de acuerdo con Rose…Bella debe hablarnos sobre ella –y mi sonrisa socarrona la hizo ponerme jeta, y me encantó –

- Pues no hay mucho que contar

- Perfecto, lo suficiente para que nos sobre tiempo del almuerzo –dije yo, ella suspiro y rodo un poco los ojos –

- Bueno ya saben mi nombre y todo –yo negué con la cabeza, ella me volvió a hacer jeta –…me llamo Isabella Marie Swan…omitan ese nombre…sólo díganme Bella…nací aquí en Forks…pero mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía seis y me fui a vivir a Phoenix con mi madre…he estado creo que en mínimo veinte escuelas a la fecha –Emmett abrió la boca y Jazz levanto las cejas –…y por consejo de la terapeuta empecé a nadar, dijo que era bueno para que pudiera manejar y controlar mi ira o forma de ser sin lastimar a alguien o a mi misma –ella sonrió y nosotros un poco –no vayan a pensar que soy algo así como una emmo psicópata…más bien tengo un carácter un poco extravagante –quiso calmarnos con eso –…la verdad no se si practicarlo haya servido para eso…aún así me encanta nadar

- Por eso nadie te aceptaba en un equipo –dijo Jasper – ¿Por tú temperamento? –ella asintió –

- Estuve a prueba en muchas ocasiones pero me rechazaban después de un tiempo –dijo con mueca mientras miraba sus manos –…no por mi capacidad sino por mi conducta…pero ahora es diferente –ahora nos miro a todos con cierto aire de miedo, ella quería que no la rechazáramos –no me puedo meter en problemas…porque aquí no hay como miles de escuelas como en Phoenix…y además sino voy a la Universidad tendré que pudrirme aquí mientras mis padres tienen sexo cada noche –una risita se escucho creo que fue Jake –... la verdad no me quiero quedar aquí…me caga este sitio

- ¿Y por qué regresaste a Forks? –ahora hablé yo –

- Porque no tuve otra opción…mi madre lo decidió y yo tuve que venir

- Para tener el carácter que se supone que tienes…hace años que pudiste haber abandonado a tu madre y vivir por tu cuenta –dije y a ella le tomaron por sorpresa mis palabras –

- Claro que no…simplemente no podía hacerlo…soy menor de edad todavía –me dijo sorprendida y molesta –…y ¿A dónde iría sin dinero?…por desgracia soy una inútil mantenida

- Podrías haber conseguido un empleo –la volví a atacar, todos miraban en silencio esperando la reacción y contraataque del otro –

- Como si fuera tan sencillo –me dijo con desdén –

- Si tú quisieras lo podrías tener…sólo que seguramente no te atreves a enfrentar la vida tú sola –dije con media sonrisa y ella endureció la mirada, pero en el fondo de esos ojos pude ver que estaba en lo cierto, los demás sólo nos miraban en silencio –

- Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi…no sabes lo que dices –me dijo con dientes apretados –

- Para eso es esta platica…para conocerte…y que nos conozcas –dije yo muy quitado de la pena –

- Si para eso es –dijo Jazz, rompiendo la tensión – ahora que te parece si te decimos algo de nosotros Bella –muy amable y con sonrisa –

- Yo quiero ser primero –Emmett levanto la mano como un niño de cinco años que tiene la respuesta a lo que pregunto el maestro –

- Ok niño Emmett adelante -dijo Jazz y el sonrió más –

Bella aún me miraba con rostro de mujer fatal, y yo con media sonrisa, con suficiencia, esta chica era bastante complicada, toda una personalidad, y me divertía la idea de ver que pensaba y como actuaba. Además de que sus mismas expresiones tenían una influencia descomunal en mi estado de ánimo, esta chica con una sola mueca o respiración hacía que me volviera bipolar, de cierta manera me sentí aliviado por eso, hace mucho que algo no me mantenía la cabeza ocupada, Y yo lo necesitaba.

Cada quien contó lo más importante de sí mismo, Emmett habló de él y que era hijo único, así que él mismo decidió adoptar a Bella como hermana menor, a ella realmente le encantó la idea. De Jake no había mucho que decir así que sólo terminó de contarle que armaba coches cuando podía y cuando no, desarmaba a Leah.

Alice ya había platicado con ella también, le platico que era adicta a las compras, algo de lo cual ella ya se había dado cuenta, y le avisó que de ahora en adelante ella sería su muñeca personal y que la vestiría e iría de compras con ella cada que pudiera o se le antojara, creo que Bella tembló un poco. Jasper hablo de que vivía con su padre que era un retirado de la armada, Bella no parecía sorprendida, sospeché que Alice ya le había contado sobre eso, y claro hablo de su familia y eso, no había mucho que contar, o más bien mucho que yo quisiera escuchar, me sabía la historia de su familia de memoria.

Al final quedamos Rosalie, Leah y yo, pero ya no nos alcanzó el tiempo, era tiempo de ir a clases.

- ¿Qué clase tienes sister? –preguntó Emmett –

- Mm…según yo –miro un papelito – Biología… –yo sonreí –

- Que coincidencia Bella…tendrás el honor de ser mi compañera de clase –sonreí, ella rodó los ojos–

- Dios mátame –ella y su sarcasmo tan original –

- Vamos –le dije mientras nos alejábamos de los demás que solamente nos miraron con sonrisa –

Ella camino delante de mí y yo sonreí más, me encantaba molestarla, y de cierta manera creo que ella disfrutaba siendo molestada. El Edward paranoico de esta mañana había desaparecido, me gustaba más este Edward, ¿Y a quién no?, si yo era el verdugo, no el pobre torturado. Íbamos por el pasillo en silencio yo la miraba de vez en cuando y ella intentaba no hacerlo, pero también lo hacía.

- Supongo que también tendré que ser tu compañera de laboratorio

- Supones bien –dije yo - ¿Pero como lo adivinaste? ¿Eres bruja?

- Soy eso y muchas otras cosas –dijo con sonrisa maliciosa –…pero es obvio por dos cosas –me miro – no imagino quien quiera compartir contigo la mesa todo el año…y segundo Dios ha demostrado que me odia y me esta castigando con esto –yo sonreí y acerque mi rostro al suyo –

**(Putita - Babasonicos)**

- ¿En serio lo crees? –dije con voz suave ella borró su sonrisa, se quedo un poco helada, su rostro lo demostró –

- No molestes –rompió el contacto y entramos al salón –

La clase aún no comenzaba así que simplemente nos fuimos a sentar en nuestro ahora sitio compartido, ella obviamente trato de ignorarme, pero al ver su postura me di cuenta que estaba como nerviosa. Me le quede viendo hasta que volteó

- ¿Qué putas miras? –me dijo –

- Creo que hice buena elección con lo del traje –dije asintiendo y mirándola de arriba abajo, ella para mi sorpresa se sonrojó –…aunque pensándolo bien creo que mejor hubiera escogido un traje de dos piezas… –dije con sonrisa y mirándola bien –

- Por supuesto –me contraataco –…lástima que con algo así no entrenaría…no podrías disfrutarlo –me miró con desdén – pobre de ti…

- Ni tanto…hay mucho que ver alrededor que no me pierdo de mucho –dije como si fuera cierto -

- Hay por favor ¿aquí? –dijo con sonrisa sarcástica – hasta yo con lepra sería más hermosa que cualquier tipa de por aquí…realmente tus gustos son patéticos…me decepcionas

- Nunca dije que me gustaran las de por aquí…aunque tú misma has visto que no todas son feas –ella entendió que hablaba de mis amigas –

- Tres entre mil –me siguió encarando -

- Tu ya formas parte de esas excepciones - ¿Por qué chingados lo dije? Ni modo, la barrí con la mirada y ella sólo abrió un poco más los ojos –…un pedazo apetecible podría decir…pero no para morirse

- Pero no para tu cena –me sonrió y me provocó, era una perra –

- Así que eres una de esas pollitas…que no les gusta que les digan pollitas –dije riéndome de lo que decía y de su expresión claro –

- Y tú eres un imbécil que no le gusta que lo traten como tal –yo quite mi sonrisa pero no la deje de encarar –

Nuestra pequeña discusión terminó porque el profesor entró a clase, nos quedamos en silencio pero aún así nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, ella con desdén y una que otra sonrisa sarcástica, en realidad me moría de ganas por saber que chingados estaba pensando esta perra loca.

La clase estaba siendo un total aburrimiento, en verdad creo que había empezado a cabecear, Bella no parecía tan aburrida como yo, pero tampoco parecía muy interesada, así que tuve que recurrir a mi reciente dosis para entretenerme, molestar a Bella. Como tenía mi cara recargada sobre mi mano, y mi brazo estaba sobre la mesa, simplemente rodé mi cara para quedarme viéndola. Sonreí, me agrado lo que vi, pero sólo porque me hacía reír, sólo eso. Ella movió los ojos de un lado a otro, hasta que volteo discretamente y me miró.

- ¿Ahora qué? –dijo con voz queda-

- ¿Qué de qué? –dije yo –

- ¿Por qué me miras? –dijo más ansiosa pero en voz baja –

- No lo se –me encogí de hombros –…simplemente no puedo sacarme los ojos…tengo que mirar hacia algún lugar –

- Pues mira a otro lugar…o como dices sácate los malditos ojos y deja de mirarme –dijo un poco nerviosa –

- ¿Te pongo nerviosita? –dije divertido –

- Me castra que me mires –dijo con dientes apretados –

- Uy que fuerte –dije mientras me incorporaba sin dejar de verla – sabes que creo –puse rostro analítico –

- Que tienes disfunción eréctil –me dijo con sonrisa –

- No lo creo –negué con la cabeza y no deje de sonreír, hacerlo sería dejar que ella ganara, y no lo haría, así que continué –creo…que todo lo que haces y dices es simplemente es una sarta de mentiras…que en el fondo eres una piche sentimental –ella me volteo a ver con rostro un poco sorprendido, pero más que nada con un poco de temor, eso me hizo detenerme un poco –

- ¿En serio lo crees? –me dijo ella con voz suave, no había sarcasmo –…porque eso mismo podría decir yo de ti –ahora yo no sonreí –

- Puede ser –por un momento vi hacia el frente, no quería enfrentar eso –…de cierta manera la gente guarda sentimientos en algún lugar escondido dentro de si mismos

- ¿Hasta tú Don frígido? –me dijo ella, ahora yo era el objeto de juego, puta madre – eso esta difícil

- Si puede que hasta yo, Doña Macabra… –ella dio una media sonrisa, la tensión se evaporó un poco, se hizo un breve silencio, no sabía si seguir chingandola, pero quería seguir platicando con ella –… ¿En serio, por qué atacas a la gente?

- ¿Atacar a la gente? –me miro ceñuda –

- Si… ¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva? –dije con verdaderas ganas de saber, parece que ella lo vio en mi rostro, porque su rostro se volvió uno totalmente diferente a lo que ya había visto antes, se suavizo, pareció un poco triste –

- Pues no lo se –dijo en un principio, parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse y sus ojos la manera correcta de brillar –…tal vez no sea justificación pero –miro sus manos por unos segundos y luego de nuevo a mi –… cuando no tienes a nadie…me refiero a un amigo o algo así –dijo, parecía que le costaba trabajo decir esa parte – te vuelves más arisco y de cierta manera buscas defenderte como puedes de la gente que te daña…es como no se algo así como protección…porque nadie te puede ayudar –paso una mano por su cabello –…así que soy una perra que juega sucio…porque lo tengo que ser –me quede en silencio sólo contemplándola y ella se dio cuenta que había hablado de más –

En ese momento pude admirarla bien durante unos segundos, realmente ella no era ella, o tal vez si, pero había más debajo de lo que Bella mostraba, igual que yo, me sentí totalmente identificado con lo que ella decía, tal vez no la misma historia, pero si la misma sensación, de no dejar que nadie entre y portarte como mierda porque sólo eres tú, no hay nadie quien esté a tu lado, yo tenía amigos es verdad, esa era mi diferencia con Bella, pero yo ya había probado algo más que eso, y lo había perdido, eso había sido peor.

**BPOV**

¿Qué putas había pasado?

Maldito destino, karma o chingadera que sea lo que controle las cosas que le pasan a uno en la pinche vida.

A penas ayer en la noche estaba totalmente fascinada con la idea de conocer, o bueno lo admito, de cogerme a Edward, y ahora esta idea me parece una pendejada, porque claro, Dios, Buda, Alá, y todas las divinidades religiosas que adoran en el mundo me odian en conjunto, porque no era posible que ese chico, tan perfecto, tan putamente sexy, y que compartiera algo tan importante para mi como lo es la natación fuera perfecto, no, ni madres Bella, algo malo tenía que tener el hijo de puta, y era su tremenda y riquísima boca que sólo dice estupideces, no del rango de un pendejo retrasado, sino de puto altanero de mierda que seguramente piensa que el suelo que pisa no lo merece, y tal vez sea así, pero a mi me cagaba esa actitud.

Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo, la puta clase de Biología parecía que sería eterna, puta madre yo sólo quería escuchar la campana y largarme de ahí, lejos de ahí, pero después me puse a pensar, tenia que acostumbrarme a la mierda que yo misma había deseado, porque sí, yo hace un día anhelaba tenerlo cerca, y ahí estaba mi puta petición, tal vez la siguiente clase la tendríamos juntos otra vez, me dieron ganas de gritar.

De todas maneras lo vería en el entrenamiento diario, así que aunque quisiera, o volviera a pedir un deseo o una pendejada así, estaba completamente jodida. Suspiré y él se dio cuenta de esto, porque me miró, pero ya no había burla en su mirada como lo había sido toda la puta mañana, desde que lo abordé para agradecerle por lo de los regalos, con lo mucho que a mi me cuesta mostrar ese tipo de cordialidades, y para que el pendejo me saliera con sus mamadas de carácter, me dieron ganas de ahorcarlo, bueno chuparle el cuello y luego ahorcarlo.

Y me había empezado a dar cuenta que disfrutaba hacerme enojar, y lo peor y más patético es que me encantaba, es decir me gustaba que me hablara aunque sólo fuera para decirme una pendejada que me molestara, si lo sé, era una pendeja sin autoestima por pensarlo, pero es que jamás me había topado con alguien como él.

Porque también debo decir que así como él me había jodido la existencia toda la mañana, gracias a eso, yo había dicho cosas que no le había dicho nunca a nadie, y que a él se las dije así sin más. Y al mismo tiempo sentí que él también me mostro una cara de su verdadero rostro, porque estaba segura, Edward era más que esto que él quería aparentar, lo intuía, y nunca debes luchar contra la intuición de una mujer, eso es como pecado. Me reí de mi misma.

Cuando sonó la campana, me levante del banco y recogí mis cosas, pensé que él me diría otra pendejada, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedo en su sitio. Yo lo vi, estaba como raro.

- ¿Qué, te vas a quedar ahí sentado? –le pregunte buscando su mirada, él estaba abstraído con algo que estaba afuera –...hey sordo, la clase ya termino –volteo a verme y su rostro estaba en calma, como pensativo –

- Ya lo sé ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? –me pregunto un poco forzado pero no enojado –

- Creo que historia - respondí -

- Yo también –me sonrió un poco, pero sin entusiasmo o burla –…te veo ahí ok –me dijo y salió del salón sin mirar atrás –

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, y yo que pensé que yo era la desequilibrada. Salí del salón totalmente confundida.

Llegué al salón y ahí estaban Emmett y Leah, él primero me sonrió y me habló para que me fuera a sentar con ellos, la segunda simplemente se puso seria, ambos se sentaban en la misma mesa, yo me senté en la que estaba adelante.

- Hey sister supuse que no te perderías…pensé en ponerte cartelones para que ubicaras todos los salones

- Gracias Emmett…pero para mi buena suerte pude ver el inmenso número cinco del edificio que es donde esta el salón…ah y claro tus indicaciones fueron de gran ayuda…en la esquina contraria al baño de mujeres al que nadie entra

- Es la clave –me dijo él mientras chasqueaba los dedos, yo sonreí – pensé que Edward llegaría contigo –mirando a mi alrededor –

- Yo no…sólo que creo que tuvo un ataque de bipolaridad…se la pasó chingandome toda la clase y en cuanto sonó la campana se transformo…y me dijo muy amablemente que lo veía aquí…la verdad me importa un carajo

- Ahí viene –dijo Leah –

- ¿Hey que te fuiste por el escusado o te perdiste? –dijo con sonrisa mi hermano, Edward sonrió como si nada –

- Para nada…no soy tú –se sentó a un lado mío y Leah y yo lo miramos como si fuera un bicho raro – ¿Qué hay Bella…Leah? –ambas nos volvimos a mirar – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Disculpa…tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? –pregunté yo, no nos dimos cuenta que la clase ya había empezado, seguíamos hablando –

- Bella eso ya esta muy usado…no es gracioso –me dijo negando con la cabeza y rostro inocente –

- Anda Edward, sólo quiere un poco de atención –dijo la perra, maldita quería darle un golpe –

- Lo sé…pero aún es temprano –dijo el sonriendo y miró su reloj – más tarde veré si le hago el favor –se cruzo de brazos –

- Yo no necesito de los favores de nadie –dije enojada, que se creía este maldito, ¿descendiente de Johnny Deep? –

- Claro que no -sonrió -…sabías que esta medicamente comprobado que el comportamiento agresivo de las mujeres se debe en su mayoría de veces a que están frustradas sexualmente –me dijo con sonrisa sexy y maliciosa, me dieron ganas de cogérmelo y matarlo después, escuché a Leah reír atrás y a Emmett sisear –

- Eso también va para la gente bipolar –no sabía que más decir – lo dices porque seguramente tú eres uno de esos casos –lo encaré –

- Oh claro que no –dijo muy seguro de si –cualquiera en esta escuela se muere porque yo aunque sea les toque el rostro y les diga su nombre en voz baja –no lo dude ni un segundo –

- Hay no me digas…para las mamadas que te han de dar…valía más que no te hicieran nada...ya me imagino lo caído que ha de estar el amigo de ahí abajo –yo sonreí, Emmett rió y hasta Leah también –

- Para nada…bastaría con que lo tocaras para que te dieras cuenta de la realidad…pero claro no te atreverías…eres una miedosa –me miro de cerca –

- No me provoques –dije con los dientes apretados –

- Cuando quieras te demuestro que te puedo partir en dos…–sus ojos llamearon –…ah pero claro no tiene caso…yo no pierdo mi tiempo con una frígida frustrada sexual –yo explote –

Creo que fue el movimiento más rápido y certero que hice en mi vida, el caso es que cuando me di cuenta, los ojos de Edward no llameaban, eran los míos, él tenía rostro lleno de dolor, y yo de triunfo, y Leah y Emmett estaban con la boca abierta. Lo tenía sujetado por su gloria personal, y no dije nada como en diez segundos, porque no había nada más que decir, el chico tenía un súper don allá abajo, aún así no iba dejar que ganara, así que sonreí y hable para torturarlo más.

- Creo que escogiste mal tus palabras ¿No crees? –él solo apretaba los ojos y la boca -

- Aja –dijo apenas y asintió con la cabeza –

- Me alegra que lo tengas en cuenta…porque la próxima vez tus pequeños amigos y yo tendremos una cita en el sartén caliente –los apreté otra vez y él se retorció –´…esta es la mano de una frígida –le dije con dientes apretados y lo solté –

Cuando lo hice él en verdad dio un gemido y se encogió y no era para menos, creo que los había agarrado demasiado fuerte, sin decir que mi mano casi no daba el largo para agarrar a ese par de preciosuras, omití ese pensamiento por el momento, me había vengado y él tendría que medir sus palabras. Edward seguía encogido, y yo no me di cuenta que el profesor estaba junto a nosotros. Sólo escuché susurrar a Emmett.

- En la madre

- ¿Se puede saber que esta ocurriendo aquí? –dijo el profesor que estaba parado justo a lado de Edward – ¿Qué te ocurre Edward? –el sólo levanto el dedo índice y no dijo nada –

- Le duele el estomago –dijo Leah atrás, y yo le sonreí un poco –

- ¿Es cierto Edward? –él no contesto –

- Si profesor…desde que entró a clase se estaba quejando –dijo ahora mi hermanito –…creo que estaba a punto de ir a la enfermería –

- El pobre lucía bastante mal –dije ahora yo –

En eso Edward volvió a levantar el dedo y con esto dijo que no, pero aún no decía ni una palabra, así que todo mundo lo vio raro, yo me quería empezar a cagar de risa junto con Leah y Emmett, en eso Edward con su dedo hizo la seña de que me acercara, yo sólo me acerqué un poco, y ahora me tocó a mi.

Cuando me di cuenta sentí el puto apretón en mi seno derecho, el maldito lo agarró entero y lo apretó, yo no pude evitar gemir y aguantarme el dolor, cuando el maldito levanto la cara su rostro lleno de ira y aún de dolor me dijo.

- La próxima vez –dijo con voz aún entrecortada – córtate las uñas…casi me los arrancas

- Ojala lo hubiera hecho…la próxima vez no fallare

- Tal vez yo no lo haga ahora –me dijo y lo apretó más –

- Hey ambos suéltense…que falta de respeto –dijo el profesor, los dos nos miramos por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, y después me soltó, cuando eso paso ambos nos recuperamos del asunto que acabábamos de pasar – no puedo creer que esto haya pasado en mi salón de clases

- Pero… –tartamudeando como pendeja –

- No me interesa quien fue primero –dijo el profesor – que no pueden esperarse a estar a solas para hacer…esas cosas –dijo con una mueca –…salgan del salón…no los quiero ver aquí el resto de la clase…vayan a la dirección

- Pero yo no hice nada fue –dijo él y yo estaba impactada por la facilidad que tenía de meterme en problemas –

- ¡Fuera! –dijo el maestro, ambos nos dimos por vencidos, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de ahí escuchando detrás de nosotros los murmullos de todos y las risitas de Emmett y Leah–

Salimos tan encabronados que obvio no nos dirigimos la palabra, de hecho, él camino tan rápido que casi le pierdo de vista, y en un parpadeo llegamos a la dirección, teníamos que ver a una consejera o psicóloga para que nos dijera un montón de idioteces y nos diera un castigo.

Edward y yo nos sentamos a esperar, no nos dijimos nada el tiempo de espera, cuando nos indicaron que pasáramos él camino por delante, pero para mi sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta se quedo ahí de pie esperando a que yo entrara primero, es decir abrió la puerta para mi, a pesar de que tenía cara de Hulk a punto de explotar, mostraba un poco de ¿Educación? ¿Caballerosidad?, este tipo en serio que era intrigante y me confundía.

Ambos pusimos jeta ante la cara de pendeja que parecía que venía del país de las maravillas que teníamos en frente, parecía Slapy la ardilla pero en versión éxtasis, su rostro lleno de sonrisa me hizo confundirme.

Nos hablo de valores, educación, bla…bla…bla, pero cuando llegamos al meollo del asunto, no sabíamos por donde empezar, bueno yo no sabía por donde empezar, porque se supone que yo fui la que provocó la acción, aunque en realidad todo había sido porque el problema lo provocó él con las pendejadas que me hizo. Él estaba en silencio, lo miré de reojo y parecía, más que molesto, como aburrido y en unos momentos concentrado. Yo suspire y estaba dispuesta a hablar.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que yo… -comencé –

- Estábamos en clase –continuó él – y se me hizo fácil meterle mano a Bella es todo –dijo él muy quitado de la pena, yo abrí mis ojos de más – usted sabe que a veces uno no se puede contener…pido disculpas…no volverá a ocurrir –sonrió un poco y yo me quedé pendeja por lo que acababa de escuchar –

- Edward sabes que no estoy en contra de que ustedes exploren sexualmente…pero creo que no es muy conveniente que lo hagan en la escuela y menos en un salón de clases –dijo la señorita de la voz chirriante, yo no podía dejar de mirar sorprendida a Edward –

- Lo sé…como le dije no volverá a pasar… ¿No es así Bella? –volteó y me miro con sonrisa, yo a penas y pude asentir con la cabeza –

- Ok…esta bien…vayan a clase entonces…por esta vez pasaré este acontecimiento…y procuren hacer sus intimidades en casa…en algún lugar seguro –ambos asentimos, nos pusimos de pie y salimos de ahí –

Me sentía tan desorientada que no podía articular palabra, simplemente ambos caminábamos por el pasillo en silencio, me sentía totalmente tensa, confundida y diferente justo como esta mañana que caminaba con él camino a mi clase de Biología, la única diferencia es que no estaba todo el cuerpo estudiantil mirándonos muy detenidamente a los dos pasar juntos, esta mañana no podía dejar de preguntarme que estarían pesando acerca de nosotros, ahora supongo que para el final del día sabrán lo que pasó en clase de historia. Genial, ahora sería la psicópata arranca genitales.

No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, fue hasta que vi la puerta que nos llevaba a la alberca que me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos al entrenamiento, el abrió la puerta para que otra vez entrara yo primero pero yo jalé la puerta y la cerré, teníamos que hablar de esto.

- Espera…tiempo fuera –dije cerrando los ojos y haciendo la seña con las manos igual que en los partidos de fútbol –…mira no se que demonios esta pasando…o como trabaje tú desquiciada mente…pero creo que lo que pasó…

- Bella…tranquila –me dijo muy calmado –ya pasó ok…es pasado…fue chistoso…me lo merecía…te lo merecías…no tenemos porque hablarlo ok

- Pero es que –insistí –

- Bella no creo que quieras otro apretón ¿O sí? –me dijo con sonrisa maliciosa –

- Idiota

- Eso…esta sí eres tú…vamos es tú primer día hay que empezarlo bien llegando temprano –me dio una media sonrisa y yo lo obedecí entrando primero a la alberca –

Todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, tanto así que me senté en la banca del vestidor mientras me cambiaba, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, sólo me di cuenta que después de un rato llegaron Alice, Rose y Leah, me puse de pie e intenté recomponerme para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba nerviosa y toda mal. Yo les sonreí un poco y las salude, ellas igual, Alice comenzó a parlotear, en realidad no la escuchaba.

Salimos y Laurent ya estaba ahí con los chicos, yo sentí que no traía nada puesto, pues todos me miraban como el primer día, menos Edward, él de nuevo parecía muy concentrado en otra cosa, y me fascino verlo porque parecía la estatua de algún pensador, de algún Dios. Laurent dio la indicación de lo que se iba a hacer, cuando escuché que dijo que yo iría a la cabeza del carril de las chicas, pensé ¡Oh claro no podía ser tan condescendiente!, yo seguía aprueba, y que prueba tan más culera que nadar teniendo atrás como puta presión que a dos perras del infierno, Rose y Leah, Alice iría hasta atrás claro. No entendí porque en cuanto Laurent dijo el orden, Emmett, Jasper y Jake rieron un poco, Edward sólo negó con la cabeza con media sonrisa. Alice pareció saltar de emoción.

No puse ningún pero, así que de nuevo subí al banquillo y me lance para comenzar con mi primer entrenamiento, sentí que Rose se lanzó en seguida de mi, no quería presionarme pero tampoco relajarme tenía que poner mi máximo esfuerzo sino todo se iría al caño.

Para mi sorpresa. Todo pareció más sencillo de lo que había imaginado, en cuanto tomé mi ritmo no tuve ningún problema con tener a Rose detrás de mi, llegó un punto en que ni sentía que la tenía detrás, ella simplemente se abocaba a hacer lo que Laurent decía. Cada que tenía la oportunidad no podía dejar de voltear a ver a Edward, quien como ya había visto, nadaba más que bien, tenía una técnica más que perfecta y estando dentro de la alberca se podía apreciar mejor, suspiré y sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado hace un rato. Él realmente era todo un personaje

Terminé de cambiarme y salí junto con Alice del vestidor, ella propuso ir a Port Ángeles, pero al ver que era demasiado me invito a conocer su casa, yo decliné, le dije que estaba cansada y no era mentira, ella lo acepto y dijo que de todas maneras no me salvaría de pasar algunas tardes con ella a partir de ahora, a mi agrado la idea. En el estacionamiento me despedí de todos y me dirigí a mi cachorro, Edward no salió junto con nosotros, parecía que ya se había ido, yo mire un poco decepcionada el lugar donde estacionaba su Volvo plateado, un lugar que ahora estaba vacío.

Cuando llegué a casa prácticamente boté mis cosas en el recibidor, estaba exhausta, yo me desparramé en el sofá, mamá salio de la cocina, no parecía molesta, sólo tenía cara de querer hablar, cualquier pendejada que fuera a decir creo que me entraría por un oído y me saldría por el otro, estaba demasiado cansada para escuchar.

- ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

- Cansado –dije con voz monocorde -

- Anoche ya no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar

- ¿De qué? -dije sin ánimos -

- Bella tú sabes bien de qué –yo me le quede viendo y moví mis ojos de un lado al otro dándole a entender que no sabía –

- Cometiste una grave falta en la escuela…y no te he castigado todavía –yo fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca, eso ya era cosa del pasado, ni siquiera tenía sentido, pensé, además si supiera lo que hice hoy, seguramente me mandaría a un tutelar en este mismo instante -

- Vamos Renee eso de los castigos dejo de funcionar conmigo hace mucho tiempo - le dije mientras me ponía de pie –

- Sea lo que sea creo que debo corregirte de alguna manera…y de cierta manera esto no es un castigo… -suspiro - parece que sí te tomaras en serio lo de la natación, pues también quiero que te tomes en serio otras cosas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –me cagaba que se anduviera con rodeos – sea lo que sea ya suéltalo –dije ya un poco molesta –

- Bella –suspiro de nuevo y dijo sin más – te conseguí un empleo –yo abrí la boca y mi expresión seguro no tuvo precio –

Todo el buen humor que tenía hacía un rato, se había desvanecido, claro que si, la pendeja de Renee era experta en hacer eso, ahora lo había conseguido, un empleo vespertino.

Conducía al cachorro hacía el destino de ese puto empleo que odiaría hasta el día en que me fuera de aquí, porque obvio sería el precursor de que no tuviera tiempo para descansar, para no estar con mis amigos y claro pensar y tal vez hacer pendejadas pornográficas con Edward.

Creo que si no hubiera sido de día me hubiera perdido, la casa esta estaba en medio del puto bosque, según esto trabajaría para una amiga de la infancia de mi madre, la señora Cullen, seguramente una pinche solterona amargada, chingada madre ¿Por qué yo?

Seguí exactamente las indicaciones que me dio, y cuando llegué a aquel lugar era obvio que cualquier persona se quedara con la boca abierta, en esa casa deberían de vivir gente rica, una casa de tres pisos con paredes de cristal, era preciosa, bueno mínimo la solterona amargada tenía dinero, y hasta eso, parecía que buen gusto también. Me estacioné, con admiración me acerque a la puerta y toqué, estaba mirando al bosque a mis espaldas cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

- Si diga –era una mocosa que me vio de arriba abajo –

- Ah…hola…busco a la señora Esme –dije yo un poco confundida por el tono tan adulto que usaba la mocosa –

- ¿Quién la busca? –me volvió a mirar, muy analíticamente, iba a hablar pero en eso llegó una mujer con sonrisa deslumbrante y debo decir muy bonita –

- Hola… ¿Tú eres Bella verdad? -me dijo mientras abría bien la puerta –

- Si buenas tardes –sonreí un poco, ella me contagiaba tener buenos modales –

- Hola es un placer querida…soy Esme -me dio la mano y yo la apreté - tu madre y yo nos hicimos amigas desde niñas aquí en Forks

- Si he oído hablar de usted

- Pero adelante –me dijo mientras me dejaba pasar –…Y por favor háblame de tú –me volvió a sonreír y yo asentí –

Esta casa era un palacio, la verdad no quise calcular cuantos miles o millones de dólares habían invertido en aquel sitio, subimos al primer piso donde estaba la cocina y el comedor, más al fondo había una sala muy elegante, yendo caminado Esme siguió hablando.

- Te presentó a mi hija Reneesme –yo me quede un poco sorprendida por el nombre, en realidad parecía que le tenía mucho afecto a mi madre, aún así el nombre era más que raro –

- Todos me dicen Ness –dijo ella ya más relajada – ya sabes por lo raro de mi nombre

- Yo soy Isabella…pero todos me dicen Bella...tú me entiendes –le dije mientras le daba la mano, ella me devolvió el saludo con sonrisa, nos detuvimos en la cocina, Esme estaba preparando algo – dijo mi madre que usted me daría empleo

- Si…fue una coincidencia –hablaba conmigo al mismo tiempo que sazonaba algunas cosas en la lumbre, me pregunte que así como era amiga de Renee también sería un caos en la cocina, la verdad por el olor no lo creía – me la encontré por casualidad y… me habló que como acababan de llegar quería que ocuparas tus tardes en algo productivo, y pues yo necesito a alguien que me ayude a cuidar a Ness de vez en cuando –me dijo sonriendo, voltee a ver a la niña quien me levanto las cejas yo le sonreí con complicidad –

- Quiere decir que mi trabajo sería…ser la niñera de Ness –estaba confirmando la información –

- Así es –me dijo sonriendo y a mi me agrado la idea, en eso se escuchó otro sonido, parecía que alguien más había llegado, Esme volteó el rostro y sonrió –

- ¿Hola hijo como estas? –saludo sonriente y yo miré hacia otro lugar -

Yo estaba mirando hacia fuera y cuando miré de nuevo hacia dentro, me encontré con que de nuevo no sólo Dios, Alá y Buda no me querían, también no me querían los dioses antiguos de otras mitologías, puta madre Zeus ¿Que te hice?

Ahí estaba Edward parado en la entrada de la cocina con los ojos abiertos, obvio en cuanto yo lo vi la boca se me fue hasta el suelo de la sorpresa, sentí que se me subió el azúcar y que todo me daba vueltas ¿Era posible que él fuera el adorado hijo de mi nueva jefa?, los segundos parecían estar corriendo lentamente y nuestra sorpresa parecía no terminar de ser asimilada, fue hasta que él aún con rostro fuera de sí caminó hacia nosotras y con voz alterada dijo.

- ¿Qué has dicho mamá?... ¿Qué Bella va a ser la niñera de Ness?

Yo me quede en silencio contemplando el significado de sus palabras, eso quería decir que ahora además de ver a Edward en la escuela y en los entrenamientos, ¿También lo vería en su propia casa?

**Bueno espero les haya gustado...Please reviewsss porque ustedes son más lindas que Alice...jajaja...las veo la otra semana**

**CaSs C.D.**


	5. No me Detengas Ahora

**Hello again**

**A todas mil gracias por sus reviews son súper lindas...espero y esto les siga gustando...jaja**

**La Playlist de hoy es**

**(Hypnotize – Notorios BIG)**

**Disfuten...las veo abajo**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Soy un satélite, estoy fuera de control…Soy una máquina sexual lista para recargar…Como una bomba atómica casi por explotar._

**CAP. V**

**NO ME DETENGAS AHORA**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV.**

Jamás en mi vida le había reclamado nada a Esme, creo que ni siquiera la manera en que me regañaba, todo era perfección con ella, hasta la manera de doblar mi ropa, pero en estos instantes había descubierto que tenía un defecto, y uno muy grande.

Chingarme la existencia completamente sin darse cuenta.

Simplemente no podía ser, Bella no podía ser la nueva niñera de mi hermana, era completamente insano que esta hija de Satanás pretendiera cuidar a la pequeña nieta de Judas, era como armar una bomba infernal más poderosa que los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Mi madre estaría completamente loca si aceptaba esto, yo realmente jamás imaginé ver a Bella en mi casa, bueno no tan pronto, aunque debo decir que ella también estaba sorprendida sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas me lo indicaron, ella intento reponerse, vio a mamá, luego a mi, y luego a Ness, y sonrió maliciosa. Yo reventé.

- ¿Mamá estas segura de lo que dices? –me acerqué con el ceño fruncido y la boca llena de fuego –

- ¿A qué te refieres hijo? –mi madre se estaba haciendo la tonta –

- A eso…a que Bella va a ser la niñera de Ness –dije señalando a la niñera asesina –

- Ah… ¿Ustedes se conocen? –dijo mi madre con sonrisa, yo respiré profundo por la furia que me invadía –

- Claro –dijo Bella – somos compañeros en la escuela…es más –dijo con amplia sonrisa –…también somos compañeros del equipo de natación…acabo de entrar –dijo ella mirando a mi madre –

- Ah que bien…fantástico –dijo mi madre de nuevo más que emocionada, me estaba colmando el plato –…hijo, ella es hija de Renee mi amiga de la infancia…la que se fue a vivir a Phoenix y regresó hace poco –dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella, la maldita le sonrió, ¡a mi madre! estaba tocando terreno peligroso -

- Mamá tú no puedes contratar a Bella como niñera –dije con tono ácido –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo mi mamá inquisitiva –

- Si ¿Por qué no puede? –dijo Bella con enojo –

- Si ¿Por qué no Edward? –ahora también mi hermana me interrogaba, yo me sentí agobiado, abrí la boca para decir algo pero no me salió nada –

- Porque no…porque seria mejor que hablaras a las agencias de niñeras…ellas son personas capacitadas –a las tres se les escucho un gemido de inconformidad, pude ver su gotita de anime por lo pendejo de mi comentario –

- Hay hijo por favor…si yo no necesito una profesional…sólo quiero a alguien que pase tiempo con tu hermana mientras yo me ocupo de otras cosas

- Si Edward –dijo la maldita sonriendo y acercándose un poco a mi, muy peligrosamente – sólo le haré compañía –pude sentir casi su aliento sobre mi rostro, era una perra incitadora –…vamos Ness comencemos ahora…que te parece si hacemos tu tarea mientras me muestras tu habitación

- Claro…encantada –dijo mi hermana mientras tomaba la mano de Bella –…oye Edward si tanto te molesta…consíguete tu propia niñera –me dijo con el ceño fruncido y se fue con Bella, esta combinación no me gustaba –

- Mamá no puedes permitir esto –le dije, más bien le rogué, me vi como un completo idiota, pero no me importo -

- Haber basta –me dijo mientras dejaba de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo en la estufa y me miró seria – En este mismo instante me vas a decir que problema tienes tú con que Bella sea la niñera de Ness –pregunta incorrecta mamá –…a mi se me hace una chica agradable –argumento incorrecto, ella no la conocía, pero yo no podía decir nada –

- Lo que pasa es que –me quede callado, ella me miro esperando una respuesta, yo no podía decirle la verdad, así que mentí -

- Pues ya escuchaste que Bella, acaba de entrar al equipo y pues es obvio que si ella usa sus tardes para cuidar a Ness no podrá rendir en la escuela y en el equipo como es debido –era un genio, mi mamá puso rostro de comprensión, mi triunfo era palpable –

- Hijo –me dijo mientras me sonreía con delicadeza y tomaba mi rostro con una mano – que noble eres –yo me quede totalmente pendejo y petrificado –…te preocupa que Bella no pueda rendir en el equipo…veo que realmente te preocupas por ella

- No mamá lo que pasa es que –ella me interrumpió –

- Tranquilo mi amor…sólo serán unas cuantas horas a la semana…procuraré que no interfiera con sus actividades…además supongo que tu podrás seguir cuidando a tu hermana también de vez en cuando…podrían hacerlo juntos –yo me quede con la boca abierta -…bueno deja me apuro con esto –se volteo para seguir cocinando y yo con mi cara de estúpido salí de ahí –

Llegué a mi habitación completamente ido, y emputado obviamente, esto no podía estar sucediéndome, era como un castigo o algo así.

Ahora comprendía que esto me pasaba por no poner atención, ya había escuchado a Esme decir que su amiga de la infancia había regresado al pueblo, pero nunca me preocupe por preguntarle quien era, porque si me hubiera puesto a pensar un poco, recordaría que alguna vez ella dijo que su amiga de la infancia se había casado con el jefe de policía del pueblo, Charlie Swan, así que obviamente hubiera tenido en cuenta que esta amiga de Esme, era la mamá de Bella, y siendo así, era obvio que Bella y mi madre hubieran tenido contacto tan pronto, y hubiera podido evitar esta situación. Si merecía llamarme pendejo, por pendejo.

Tenía en claro que en este instante estaba en mi momento Anti-Bella y que no quería verla ni saber nada de ella, de por si hoy había sido un día bastante loco gracias a ella, y parecía que nunca terminaría. Primero mi ansiedad mañanera, luego mi estado de bromista y pendejo en la escuela, nuestro encuentro de agarre a nuestros tesoros, y claro todo acompañado por mi bipolaridad creada por ella.

Encendí mi estéreo y puse algo de Debussy, necesitaba calmarme, me senté en la cama y pase una mano por mi cabello.

Jamás pensé que se atreviera a tanto cuando me los agarró en público, y jamás pensé que provocara que yo hiciera lo mismo, esta desconocida hacía que me saliera de control. Hasta ahora no comprendo porque no deje que se la llevara el demonio cuando tuve la oportunidad de acusarla, creo que mi lado educado y condescendiente que vive en algún rincón muy escondido sale a chingarme la vida cuando no es prudente.

Aunque debo decir que más que otra cosa disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Bella, por ahora molestarla era un nuevo pasatiempo para mi. Lo único que no me gusto fue que en algún momento me hizo recordar lo que en verdad hay en mi interior, me sentí triste y desconsolado de nuevo por la realidad de sus palabras y de mi propia vida. Además comprendí que ella también, a pesar de su fachada de fuerte y bravucona, era una persona lastimada, que necesitaba algún tipo de cariño. Éramos unos putos emmos de mierda.

Estuve un rato escuchando la música, no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido, me despertó una llamada telefónica, era Jake.

- ¿Qué onda alfa? –le conteste todavía dormido –

- Veo que te tomaste en serio lo de descansar _**Thorpe**_ **(N/A. Ian Thorpe Es un nadador australiano campeón olímpico)** –me dijo con voz socarrona –

- No me chingues y dime que quieres para que pueda volver a ponerme a soñar con Jessica Alba

- Te entiendo –se rio –…Leah y Rose no están se fueron al cine…y Emmett y yo propusimos una tarde de póker,

- Más bien –dije sonriendo –Como sus viejas los mandaron al demonio no queda nada más que jugar poker –dije riéndome un poco –

- Oye necesito ocupar mi mente y mis manos en algo cuando estas no estan agarrando las tetas de Leah –yo reí – le llamamos a Jasper y dijo que si…no esta con Alice…supongo que ella y Bella estarán juntas

- Creo que supones mal –le dije mientras me incorporaba –

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ya te contaré…pero vengan a mi casa…no tengo ganas de salir –me pase una mano por el cabello y los ojos aún adormilados –

- De acuerdo llegamos en diez minutos –me dijo y luego colgué –

Pase mis manos y alborote mi cabello, intentando despertarme, me fije en el reloj y vi que había dormido un par de horas, lo más seguro es que mi madre y Ness estuvieran en la sala viendo televisión, y rogué porque la nana neurótica ya se hubiera ido.

Bajé las escaleras y conforme lo hacía escuché que en efecto la televisión estaba encendida, y claro no podía haber otra cosa que La puta Sirenita, quise regresarme en cuanto entre en la sala, pues en vez de estar mi madre, quien estaba a lado de la pequeña malvada era Bella. Además parecía que ambas estaban muy contentas una con la otra.

Como si las dos fueran el exorcista, creo que voltearon la cabeza 360 grados y me miraron, me dio miedo.

- Edward que sorpresa –dijo la nana con sonrisa y sarcasmo –

- No molestes –le dije y mire a mi hermana – ¿Dónde esta mamá?

- No molestes…estoy viendo la tele –me dijo la nieta de Judas sin siquiera mirarme –

- Ness te estoy hablando –le dije ya medio emputado –

- No le hables así –me dijo la metiche –

- Tú no te metas –le dije ahora si encabronado – tú turno ya acabo así que lárgate –Bella y Nessi me miraron feo, ambas parecían la misma persona –

- Esme fue a tomarse un café con mi mamá –puta madre ahora ya le hablaba de tú a MI mamá –…así que le dije que me podía quedar otro rato más con Nessi –le sonrió a mi hermana y viceversa, me dio miedo de nuevo –

- Pues ya te puedes largar…yo la puedo cuidar solo –dije con tono ácido –

- Púdrete Edward –me dijo mi hermana -…ella es mi nana y sólo mi mamá y yo podemos decidir cuando se va –tenía el ceño fruncido –

- No me provoques Reneesme –levante el dedo índice, estaba perdiendo la paciencia –

- Ya bájale Edward –me dijo Bella – este es mi trabajo así que tú no tienes porque meterte o molestarte…tú no me pagas –dio media sonrisa –…además no te estoy cuidando a ti…vete a otro lado y no molestes…que nosotras no te molestaremos –yo apreté los dientes, y en eso sonó el timbre de la casa –

Estas hijas de la chingada iban a acabar con mi paciencia, apreté los puños y mejor fui a abrir la puerta, obvio que eran los chicos. Jacob, Jasper y Emmett entraron sonrientes y claro acompañados de nuestros amores, tres six de cervezas.

- Hey Popov –me dijo Emmett mientras me lanzaba una cerveza –…que cara

- Gracias –dije al mismo tiempo que destapaba mi cerveza y le daba un buen trago, me supo a gloria –

- ¿Estas solo? –pregunto Jake al pasar –

- No…están Nessi y su nana –dije con tono mordaz –

- ¿Nana? –repitió Jasper con el ceño fruncido –

Los cuatro pasamos a la sala y ahí los tres se sorprendieron igual que yo hace unas horas al ver a Bella con mi pequeña y demoniaca hermanita.

- ¿Bella? –dijeron los tres imbéciles al mismo tiempo –

- Hey… chicos –dijo ella sonriendo, maldita –

- ¿Eres la niñera de Nessi? –dijo Emmett acercándose a ella para saludarla –

- Así parece

- ¡Jake! –grito mi hermana, no se que putas tenía con él, sentía una especia de fascinación por mi amigo –

- Hey Nessi –la cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – veo que estas completamente recuperada

- Si…totalmente ¿Quieres ver la televisión con nosotras? –sonriendo –

- Me encantaría…pero más tarde…ahora vamos a jugar al poker con tu hermano, Emmett y Jasper –ella borró su sonrisa –

- ¿Poker? –repitió Bella, si pendeja, Poker-

- Si nana Finne –dije yo, ella puso rostro sarcástico – y obvio no estas invitada…quédate aquí con tu encargo –dije dándole un trago a mi cerveza y mirando a mi hermana –

- ¿No será que tienes miedo que te gane? –me dijo, ¿En serio esta tonta me estaba retando a jugar al poker?

- Bella por favor…no creo ni siquiera que sepas que vale más una corrida o una tercia –dije con media sonrisa –

- ¿En abierto o en cerrado? –me dijo ella y yo borre mi puta sonrisa, los demás la vieron impresionados – vamos chicos déjenme jugar unas cuantas manos -se acerco y abrazo a Jasper – no creo que les afecte mucho perder unas cuantas veces

- Bah –dijo Emmett – las mujeres no son buenas para el juego de cartas…Rose y las demás nunca han aprendido

- ¿Tienes miedo de perder hermanito? –le dijo ella, hija de la chingada, conocía esa mirada, Emmett estaba a punto de caer –

- Vas a llorar hermanita

Y las lágrimas no llegaron, bueno no por parte de Bella, y en realidad falto poco para que Emmett llorara. Resulto que la nana infernal parecía haber vivido en Las Vegas o algo así, una jugadora profesional, ella realmente disfrutaba del juego, pero más que nada disfrutaba viéndonos perder, más bien viéndome perder, obviamente yo estaba al límite de mi paciencia, tenía ganas de agarrarla de los cabellos y sacarla de mi casa. Cuando las cervezas y mi paciencia se acabaron prácticamente los corrí a todos.

Mi madre llegó y Bella se fue, y con ella se fueron Emmett y Jake, sólo Jasper se quedó, yo aún estaba de un humor de perros, así que como siempre él sólo se reía de mi estado.

- Vamos hombre sólo perdiste como unos 30 juegos –dijo riéndose – y con una mujer que te agrada mucho…no deberías estar así

- Cierra la puta boca…eso es lo peor…que esa vieja me caga la madre…no podré tolerar sus burlas mañana…ni todos los días que tenga que verla…no tolero tenerla cerca –dije con dientes apretados y sosteniendo el puente de mi nariz –

- ¿Realmente crees en lo que dices? –yo lo mire con escepticismo, él sólo me miro en silencio –…Bella no es "ella" Edward…no puedes seguir atormentando tu vida por alguien que ya no está

Puto desgraciado que me conocía mejor que yo, aún así no le veía sentido en que comparara a Bella con "ella", ni yo tampoco.

Como me lo temía, al otro día todo mundo se dedico a burlarse de mí por lo acontecido el día anterior en mi casa, parecía que Bella disfrutaba bastante tenerme de mal humor. Al final creo que se estaba vengando por lo que yo le había hecho y dicho todo el día anterior en la escuela. Perra.

Alice, Jake y Emmett no dejaron de chingar toda la mañana, y creo que hasta Rose y Leah hicieron comentarios, todos eran unos cabrones.

Pero lo que más se me hizo raro fue que me percate de que algo andaba mal en la demás gente, no es que me miraran de más, siempre lo hacían, pero ahora había algo diferente, pero no entendía porque, y ese tipo de miradas raras se acentuó cuando me tocó Cálculo, Jasper, Bella y yo íbamos a clase, me di cuenta que yo iba a lado de ella y la gente nos miraba con mucha atención. La mire y ella también me miro, ambos estábamos desconcertados por esto. Entramos al salón y tomamos asiento, ella a un lado mío, Jasper frente a nosotros.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? –pregunte – porque nos miran así

- Tal vez no se han hartado de mirarme y señalarme como la nueva…y supongo que dirán la psicópata se hizo amiga de los nadadores –dijo Bella con fastidio –

- Claro centro del universo –le dije –

- Ja claro –dijo Jasper con sonrisa – ¿Qué a caso no han escuchado el chisme más importante de hoy en la escuela? –dijo mientras nos veía, yo lo quise ahorcar –

- No he hablado con Emmett detenidamente –dije yo –

- ¿Qué se dice? –pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido –

- Bueno es obvio que después de su encuentro de –el hizo ademán de agarrar un seno y a sus gemelos – exploración mutua –se quiso reír – y en público…todo mundo piensa que ustedes dos tienen algo –yo me quede sin respirar y Bella tenía la boca abierta –…bueno además de que se sabe que tú dijiste que sólo se querían meter mano…como si fuera algo normal

- ¿Ellos piensan que Edward y yo? –dijo ella con tono pausado y ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas –

- No sólo lo piensan cariño –dijo el imbécil –digo ustedes ya han dado pruebas suficientes…además quien sabe quien dijo que tú pasas las tardes en su casa –me señalo a mi –

- ¿Qué?...eso no es cierto…sólo ha sido una vez –dijo ella indignada –

- Puto Emmett –susurre yo – cabrón chismoso

- Bueno ya no es para tanto…relax –hablo Jazz por un momento pensé que había fumado yerba – al fin y al cabo que ellos piensen lo que quieran…porque no podrán sacarlos de su error…tú tendrás que seguir trabajando en su casa –le dijo a una asustada Bella – Y tú seguirla viendo en la escuela, en los entrenamientos y en casa…es obvio que pasaran tiempo juntos…así que esta hecho –dijo el puto y se volteo –

Apreté el puente de mi nariz, esto era una verdadera pendejada, pero ahorita no tenía cabeza para pensar en hacer algo, abrí mis ojos y miré a Bella, quien parecía confundida, alterada claro, pero al final no la entendí, sonrió un poco, cuando me vio obvio borró la sonrisa e intento mostrarme su cara de perra, yo igual. Después pusimos atención a la clase.

Y así fue durante dos semanas más, es decir, no es que no quisiera evitar que la gente pensara que Bella y yo teníamos algo, pero era totalmente inútil, y más porque al pertenecer al mismo equipo y circulo de amigos era obvio que nos vieran juntos, así que estaba de más hacer algo, creo que en determinado punto empecé a ignorarlo, además creo que a Bella no parecía importarle, así que no había porque ponerse paranoico.

Seguimos portándonos como hasta ahora, molestándonos, platicando de idioteces en la escuela. Íbamos al entrenamiento, por lo general ella se iba rápido porque tenía que estar por las tardes en mi casa para cuidar a mi hermana, aunque en realidad creo que más que cuidarla se divertían molestándome. Era mejor no estar en casa en esos tiempos.

También pude darme cuenta que Bella mejoraba en los entrenamientos, avanzaba muy rápido, además de que Rose y Leah parecían irla aceptando, no se porque pero me alegre por la perra suertuda.

**BPOV**

Sólo podía decir algo, era una perra suertuda.

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, casi como la cabeza del exorcista, ahora estaba en un equipo de natación, tenía un trabajo, y lo mejor tenía amigos, esa era la mejor parte. Ah claro además de que estaba el imbécil de Edward, mi imbécil quería decir.

Él era prácticamente el 75% responsable de que ahora no me sintiera una pinche emmo de mierda y en cambio me sintiera más afortunada que Madonna. Y era una pendejada porque él y yo realmente no teníamos nada, no como toda la escuela pensaba, pero debo de confesar que me encantaba que pensaran que Edward y yo teníamos una relación.

Y todo gracias a mis manos, todas las mañanas las veía y las besaba, porque gracias a que con ellas agarre a sus gemelos perfectos, que debo decir, al tacto pude darme cuenta que son grandes y perfectos, todos pensaban que él era algo así como mi novio o el chico con el cual me metía mano, y no sólo les daba las gracias por eso, ellas manejaron hasta su casa para encontrarme con mi nuevo trabajo, él de cuidar a su dulce y malvada hermana, que para mi era una niña genial, nos agradamos en un segundo. Y tercero estas manos fueron las que bracearon de manera perfecta e hicieron que me quedara en el equipo, todo llega al punto a que gracias a todo esto, puedo estar con él más tiempo del que realmente pensé que tendría.

Aunque debo admitir que en un principio me cago en la madre el tipo, ¿Qué se creía este pinche aborto de Golum? que por ser tan putamente perfecto en todo iba a tratarme como su pendeja, obvio no, aunque por momentos lo logró.

Ahora me encantaba que me molestara, porque así tenía algún motivo para hablarle y molestarlo también, aunque claro después de lo del poker y su cara de horror cuando se enteró que sería la nana de su hermana las cosas han sido más fáciles para mí y horrendas para él.

Jamás me había preocupado por aprenderme el apellido de Edward, porque de haberlo sabido tal vez me hubiera visto maricona y le hubiera dicho que no a Renee cuando me dijo lo de trabajar en casa de su amiga Esme que según me dijo estaba casada con un tal doctor Cullen, de haber sabido que era la casa de Edward, probablemente jamás hubiera ido, ahora no me arrepentía de nada, y tenía en claro que Edward Cullen era parte de mi ahora, y yo de él, aunque fuera sólo para joderle la existencia.

Muy en el fondo sabía que aunque me la viviera chingando a Edward, lo que realmente quería era llamar su atención, me sacaba más de quicio que intentara ignorarme a que me mandara a la chingada. Era muy extraño porque en ocasiones todo era decirme tonterías y al segundo siguiente se volteaba y se iba no sin antes mirarme como si fuera un esperpento. Siempre que llegaba a su casa a cuidar a Nessi me cagaba que en cuanto yo cruzaba la puerta el saliera como si tuviera roña o algo así.

Y sobre todo cada noche me quedaba pensando en las cosas sentimentalmente raras que habían pasado entre nosotros, es decir los momentos a los que yo describía como raras exponencias del ser, no sabía si me perturbaban o me alegraban, porque durante esos periodos me sentía como alguien más, pero aún así no dejaba de ser Bella, simplemente era alguien que también era yo, sólo que no la dejaba estar presente tan seguido.

Desde las frases que dijo en mi prueba que yo sentí que él creía en mi, cuando me interrogó y me hizo sentir vulnerable, cuando en clase de biología me dijo que sabia que en el fondo era una pinche sentimental, que realmente mi fachada de brabucona era una mentira, y cuando le dije que pensaba lo mismo de él, me dijo que todos guardamos sentimientos muy escondidos en lo profundo de nuestro ser, antes me hubiera reído al escuchar esto, pero en ese momento no pude hacerlo , por el contrario estuve de acuerdo.

Además de que él me dejaba sorprendida con sus actos, como cuando me defendió después de que casi le arranco a los gemelos, Dios ese hombre realmente tenía un problema de personalidad múltiple, y me gustaba.

Lo peor era cuando recordaba lo que él me había hecho decir, me había hecho admitir de una manera tan natural que no me reconocí, pero me gusto, era algo así como desahogarme, decir que era una puta agresiva porque sentía que sino lo hacía nadie más se preocuparía por defenderme, que era cierto, era una perra maldita porque estaba sola.

Así que cada día procuraba estar cerca de él sin que pareciera que me moría sino lo estaba, espero y mi plan estuviera funcionando.

Estando en su casa descubrí muchas cosas acerca de él, como que le cagaba el olor a pescado y que tocaba el piano, por Dios este hombre, era más que Dios, ¿Qué otro puto talento no tenía? Supongo que en la cama era igual de prodigioso como con las teclas, tuve envidia de ese puto instrumento.

Además, aunque ya lo sabía, descubrí una sala de trofeos de él, había sido campeón nacional desde los 14, lo que no comprendía es ¿Por qué no había sido ya convocado a la selección nacional? Bueno mejor para mí, quería que siguiera aquí a mi alcance y no lejos rodeado de otras que me lo pudieran quitar.

Parecía que estaba viviendo mis sueños en verdad, con la excepción de que Edward aún no me cogía hasta que se me entumieran los dedos de los pies.

Y debo agregar que me sentía mejor que nunca en compañía de esta bola de locos, todos me trataban como si nos conociéramos de hace siglos, Rose y Leah aún eran un poco más distantes, pero aún así, creo que hasta ellas estaban cediendo, les gustaba presionarme en los entrenamientos, pero de unos días para acá, creo que eso ya no había pasado. Además no podía negar que me encantaba la sensación de entrar a la escuela con ellos y sentir que todos nos miraban por nuestra perfección. Habían sido dos semanas de locura, y quería que todo siguiera así.

Los viernes eran mis días favoritos, parecía que el Universo se colocaba en el lugar perfecto para que todo fuera a nuestro favor, prácticamente en todas las clases estábamos juntos, así que esas clases eran un completo desmadre.

Entramos todos juntos a clase de Español, la gente se movía para abrirnos paso, le di una sonrisa y un saludo a la pendeja de Jessica que me miro con odio, y más cuando mire de reojo a Edward y me mordí el labio, ya me había dado cuenta que esa pendeja se moría por él, bueno y quien no. Todos tomamos nuestros lugares en la parte derecha de hasta atrás.

- No mames…estoy que me muero por una cerveza –dijo Jake mientras hundía su cabeza en el pupitre –

- ¿Y crees que yo no? –dijo Emmett un poco malhumorado – parece que este pinche día nunca terminará

- Hay ya no seas unas nenas…además aún falta ir a entrenar –dijo Alice –

- Mil veces entrenar a esto –dijo Jake –

- ¿Oigan y que haremos esta noche? –dijo Alice de nuevo –

- Alcoholizarnos –dijo Jazz – amor eso no se pregunta…es viernes –dijo levantando las cejas dando a entender lo obvio del asunto –

- No es por meter sizaña –dijo Emmett como chismosa de barrio –

- Es muy tarde –dijo Leah, yo reí y Rose también –

- Pero como que sólo le falto decirte pendeja –dijo Emmett, mientras Edward y Jake sonreían y negaban con la cabeza –

- No me digas idiota –dijo mi amiga con sonrisa sarcástica –…cómete mis calzones de holanes –le dijo molesta –

- Con gusto –sonrió él y Jazz le dio un zape – auch

- Cálmate pendejo…deja los holanes de mi vieja

- Ok, tranquilo por algo yo tengo los de Rose –la aludida puso cara enojada, Edward y yo reímos, Emmett nunca sabía cuando callarse –

- Hermanito mejor ya cállate…si es que quieres conservar tu pene –dije con media sonrisa –

- Si Em…piensa en tu futuro –le dijo Jake –

- No pierde mucho ya existe el trasplante de pene –dijo Edward –

- Naa… -dijo él muy confiado – Rose no se molesta por eso…además como te digo sus holanes y toda su ropa interior ha pasado por mis manitas…tiene unos conjuntos muy buenos –sonriendo –no tiene mucho que compro unos en color café…se los pone y parece que trae unos cocos –puso sus manos sobre su pecho como si fueran los de Rose, esta no tardo en reaccionar con una mano tomo a Em de las solapas –

- Mira pedazo de imbécil…cara de pito aguado…o te callas la boca o te quedas en celibato por el resto de tu existencia y la que viene…y no porque yo cierre las piernas…sino porque tú pequeño Juan se mudara de tus pantalones –dijo con rostro asesino mientras Emmett palidecía y asentía –

- Eso es poder –dijo Jazz mientras todos reíamos en voz baja, Rose soltó a mi amigo –

- Hermanito realmente te viste mal –sonreí con satisfacción y luego suspiré –…los hombres por fin toman su lugar –las chicas me miraron con sonrisa y ellos con el ceño fruncido –…dominados por la inteligencia femenina

- Como tiene que ser –confirmó Leah para mi sorpresa –

- Entonces supongo que tú te quedaras sin poder dominar ni siquiera a un árbol –me dijo Edward y se rió –

- Quisieras pinche cara de nalga –le dije con mi sonrisa sarcástica preferida –

- Si son tus nalgas con todo gusto –él siguió sonriendo y yo sentí que la sangre se me subía a las mejillas mientras borraba mi sonrisa –

Di gracias a Dios que el maestro comenzó la clase, porque sino en ese mismo instante me hubiera sentado en las piernas de él para que sintiera en serio mis nalgas, Jesús, él maldito me sacaba de quicio.

El resto de las clases intente estar alejada de él, pero como siempre por obra de el Espíritu Maldito, no el Santo porque si fuera el Espíritu Santo él estaría a kilómetros de mi, cuando me daba cuenta él y yo estábamos uno a lado del otro. Puta madre.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento las chicas y yo nos fuimos juntas al vestidor, después de bañarnos y cambiarnos, me iba a despedir de Alice y salir de ahí, tenía que apurarme para llegar a tiempo a mi trabajo. Pero Rose me detuvo.

- Bella espera –me dijo un poco seria, no tenía ganas de discutir, yo la vi un poco extraña –quisiera que habláramos

- Claro –dije lentamente, vi a Leah y Alice, ambas estaban en silencio, Rose suspiro, miró sus manos y luego de nuevo a mi –

- Sé que tal vez no hemos sido las personas más amables estas semanas…me refiero a Leah y a mi…y en realidad nunca lo somos –sonrió un poco y yo también –…como tú misma lo dijiste somos unas perras...pero –suspiro – quiero que sepas que si nos portamos mal contigo no fue porque no nos agradaras o tengamos algo contra ti –la mire un poco desconcertada – sino porque esto –señalando con su mano a Leah y Alice – nosotros…el equipo es algo muy importante para cada uno de nosotros…y no estamos dispuestos a que algo lo dañe

- No te preocupes…se que soy tóxica…pero sé contenerme –le dije y ella me sonrió un poco –

- En este tiempo creo que has demostrado que puedes pertenecer a nosotros…no te voy a negar que tuve mis dudas y por eso dije e hice lo que hice…pero créeme que ahora no tengo dudas de que eres una de nosotros –me dijo mirándome con intensidad y ofreciéndome la mano – ¿Amigas? –yo lentamente la tome, después nos abrazamos –

- Yo también me disculpo –dijo Leah un poco reacia, se ve que le costaba decir esas palabras, como a mi, éramos perras de la misma clase –…como dice Rose eres una de nosotras…

- ¿Qué ahora en vez de ladrarme me lamerás los pies? –le dije sonriendo, Alice y Rose rieron, y la perra y yo nos abrazamos –

- La reina de la manada no hace eso…consíguete tu propio perro faldero –me dijo sonriendo -…me alegra que hayas llegado Bella…ahora si estamos completos

- Gracias –dije sinceramente, malditas perras me harían llorar, Alice me abrazo –

- Te dije que no eran tan perras –sonrió y todas reímos –

Cuando iba manejando a casa de Edward no paraba de sonreír, el día de hoy había sido muy bueno, pensar que ahora yo era oficialmente miembro de las perras, me dio risa, y me hizo sentir bien, porque en estas semanas, a pesar de que me juntaba con ellos, ellas prácticamente procuraban no entablar conversación conmigo, y eso me cagaba porque yo las veía y sentía que podíamos congeniar muy bien, y no era que rogara porque hicieran amistad conmigo, pero debía admitir que me encantaba la idea. Ahora esa idea era real, sonreí ante el hecho.

Entré en la casa, Nessi por supuesto me estaba esperando, me jaló de la mano y nos fuimos a su habitación. Estábamos a la mitad de una lectura muy interesante sobre vampiros cuando su madre entro en la habitación. Por Dios, la mujer era aún más atractiva que Sharon Stone en los 90´s.

- ¡Wooo! –no supe que más decir – que hermosa te vez Esme

- Gracias cariño –me dijo con una tierna sonrisa –…nada más para recordarte que hoy es la cena y el evento de caridad del Hospital en Seattle así que Carlisle y yo llegaremos tarde…sino es que en la madrugada –dijo abriendo los ojos demás –

- De acuerdo no te preocupes…diviértete –dije sinceramente -

- Gracias…ya sabes que en cuanto acuestes a Ness te puedes ir…le diré a Edward que llegue temprano para que tú te puedas ir a tú casa

- Tranquila…puedo quedarme más tiempo si él tiene algo más que hacer –más le valía al puto desgraciado que no –

- Mejor que Bella se quede en casa –dijo Ness –

- Eso negócialo con ella…por mi encantada que te quedes –sonrió –…bueno me voy –dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse unos pendientes –anda mi amor ven a despedirte de papá –la niña corrió y yo fui tras ella claro –

Y como no lo iba hacer si ver al padre de Edward era como comprar un orgasmo por un dólar, el hombre estaba hecho un cuero, que Dios y Esme me perdonaran pero el Doctor Carlisle Cullen hacía que me mojara los pantalones, así fue desde que lo conocí hace unos días.

Ahora no tenía dudas del porque Edward tenía una pinche genética perfecta, si unes a Sharon Stone de los 90´s con Brad Pitt en su mejor punto, es obvio que nacería un Dios.

Carlisle esperaba a Esme en la puerta, cuando su hija llego, la cargo y le dio un beso, cuando me vio me sonrió y yo me vine.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Carlisle, gracias –sonreí no como puta, sino como niña buena –

- Me alegro…y te agradezco que vayas a cuidar de nuestra pequeña –en eso Edward cruzó la puerta, venía tomando una cerveza, se recargo en la pared –

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos –dijo Esme, Carlisle bajó a Ness quien vino y cogió mi mano –

- Por favor compórtate –dijo Carlisle señalando a Edward, él le hizo un saludo militar –

- Cuídense…Bella quedas a cargo –Esme beso a sus hijos y salió de la casa junto con su marido, después Ness y yo nos volteamos y quedamos frente a Edward –

- Supongo que te largaras toda la noche…que te aproveche –le dije y camine junto con la niña –

- En realidad no tengo pensado salir…y menos para darte gusto –me dijo –en realidad creo que esta tarde no necesitaremos de tus servicios –me hablo como si fuera una crida, maldito – estaré aquí todo el día así que me puedo hacer cargo de Ness –yo sonreí porque sino iba a reventar del enojo –

- ¿Y se puede saber quien eres tú para darme órdenes? –continúe antes de que me contestara – yo te diré…no eres nadie…no eres ni mi jefe ni el dueño de todo esto…así que concluyo que tú no me pagas –lo encaré – no eres nadie…supongo que por eso ninguna chava te hace caso –él estaba en silencio –…así que el día que seas alguien…me llamas y me dices lo que quieras…por ahora no nos molestes

Regresé y tome la mano de Nessi quien reía bajito, ambas subimos las escaleras sin mirar atrás, pero estando seguras que abajo se había quedado un Edward totalmente enfurecido.

**EPOV**

Esa perra, ¿Qué se creía? Me había humillado frente a Ness, maldita desgraciada, pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Apreté la lata que traía en la mano, me había hecho emputar como tantas otras veces, pero esta vez había llegado a mi limite. Mire hacia las escaleras y una gran idea cruzo mi cabeza, sonreí y saque mi celular.

- Ya verás pinche esquinera de un dólar…Así que soy nadie he…ya verás –busque un número en mi celular y marque – te crees la mamá de los pollitos…haber que haces con esto –alguien me contesto del otro lado – Emmett…deja lo que estés haciendo…tengo planes para hoy…hay fiesta…en mi casa…y todo Forks esta invitado –sonreí –

Fue cuestión de media hora para que toda la comunidad juvenil de Forks estuviera en mi casa con botellas de cerveza, tequila y demás. Emmett era buen comunicador. Yo estaba feliz por chingar a Bella, ella aún no se daba cuenta, pensaba que el ruido que venía de abajo era porque yo estaría viendo televisión o algo, así, por lo que disfrutaría de su rostro cuando bajara y viera el desmadre que había.

- ¿Cullen estas seguro que tus padres no están? –dijo Jazz con voz cautelosa – sabes que respeto a Esme como si fuera mi madre…no quiero que me encuentre en estado inconveniente

- Tú siempre estas en estado inconveniente –le dije y le di un trago a mi cerveza número ¿12? mientras miraba las escaleras – no te preocupes tu mamá llegará después de las 3 de la mañana…no creo que el jefe de Carlisle lo deje irse antes…le gusta presumirlo como si fuera un puto Oscar o un Grammy

- ¿Y a qué debemos la fiesta? –pregunto Jake –aun falta para mi cumpleaños –sonrió –

- Nada en especial…se me ocurrió es todo –no quería decirles – ¿Dónde están Rose y las demás? –dije sin parpadear –

- No tardan, querían vestirse apropiadamente –dijo Emmett enfatizando las palabras –

- Bien… -le di otro trago a mi cerveza –

- Hermano ¿Desde que hora estas bebiendo? –me pregunto el pendejo de Jasper –

- No se –yo solo miraba las putas escaleras quería que bajara ya – para eso son las fiestas para beber…divertirse y tener sexo

- Amen –dijo Emmett –

- Sólo que tú desde hace mucho…eres como un sacerdote en una fiesta –dijo el imbécil de Jake, yo no le respondí, porque en ese momento vi el objetivo de mi ira –

- Ahora si…prepárate Swan –me acerque a las escaleras –

Obvio la perra venía bajando lentamente los escalones, se veía como en trance, totalmente impactada por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, me recordó a la cara de espanto de las protagonistas de las películas de terror justo cuando ven frente a frente al asesino, y así era, yo era el asesino por eso venía a pararme frente a ella. Yo sonreí y ella respiraba con dificultad.

- ¿Qué…demonios…es…esto? –dijo con dificultad –

- ¿Eres retrasada?...es un fiesta encanto…una gran y divertida fiesta donde todo mundo beberá hasta vomitar…tendrá sexo en cualquier rincón, romperá cosas y se irá muy tarde…todo eso en la casa de la cual tú eres responsable –la señale y ella me miró con furia –

- Eres un pendejo –me tomo de las solapas – en este mismo instante sacas a toda esta turba de adolescentes retrasados antes de que algo malo pase

- Según recuerdo dijiste que no las molestara…y eso hice…pero para no aburrirme tenía que hacer algo…así que organice esta pequeña reunión

- Esto no es una pequeña reunión…parece una puta fiesta de película adolescente de los 90´s –dijo mirando alrededor –

- Lo siento Bella…pero la fiesta se queda…y hazle como quieras…no seré nadie…pero esta es mi casa –le dije con tono ácido mientras me soltaba de su agarre – y no tendré con quien coger –con media sonrisa –por ahora

Me fui dejándola ahí parada totalmente en shock, realmente no sabía que haría, no creo que se pusiera a gritar como loca y sacara a todos y cada uno de la casa, lo pensé durante un minuto y me di cuenta que no se atrevería, voltee y miré que los chicos estaban con ella, parecía que les comentaba la situación de forma histérica, claro se podía quejar con ellos, pero yo los conocía, y para ellos las fiestas eran sagradas, ella estaba jodida.

Debo decir que mi casa era muy grande, así que no había porque no creer que toda la comunidad de pubertos de Forks cupiera en ella, había un chingo de gente, creo que Emmett debería ser llamado el directorio telefónico. Después de una hora, realmente en vez de disfrutar de la fiesta, me estaba aburriendo, sin decir que mi enojo prevalecía.

Me encontré con Rose, Leah y Alice cuando llegaron, las vi de pasada porque me preguntaron por Bella y los demás, así que deje que se integraran con los demás. Estuve prácticamente sentado en un sofá bebiendo, ahí llegó Jasper, ya tenía unos tragos encima, el imbécil era un borracho prematuro.

- Don –me dijo con sonrisa y saludándome – caras largas no…estamos en una fiesta…parece que traes ocho pepinos atorados en el culo –yo rodé los ojos, el bebió otro trago –

- Los que te saque

- Gracias por hacerlo

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Por ahí…Jake, Leah y Bella estaban bebiendo unos shots en la cocina –yo abrí los ojos de más –

- ¿Esa perra esta bebiendo? –dije atragantándome las palabras –

- ¿Leah? –dijo él –

- No pendejo ¿Bella?

- Ah si –dijo como si fuera obvio – se dio cuenta que era una pendejada no disfrutar de esto…así que mejor se unió a la fiesta –dijo muy feliz, me dieron ganas de darle una patada en las bolas –

Apreté la boca y salí de ahí, Jasper vino tras de mi, quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que Bella en vez de sufrir por la pinche fiesta, estaba encantada de la vida con ella, y así fue.

Encima de la barra, la puta desgraciada estaba con una manguera dentro de su boca mientras Jake con un embudo metía la cerveza en su boca. Toda la pinche gente a su alrededor aplaudía y gritaba porque la cabrona borracha estaba pasándola bien, mientras yo me pudría por no pasármela bien. Bella levanto las manos y grito después de terminarse no se cuantos litros de cerveza. Yo me acerque emputado

- ¿Qué chingados haces? ¿No deberías estar cuidando a mi hermana? –la tome del brazo –

- Tú hermana esta bien…esta arriba viendo un maratón de Los Simpsons –dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano –

- Estas ebria…será mejor que te lleve a tu casa –ella se soltó de mi agarre –

- No…además estoy haciendo exactamente lo que tú dijiste… -yo entrecerré los ojos –lo que se hace en una fiesta…divertirse…beber y tener sexo…eso aún no lo hago…pero ya verás en un rato –me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro –

A pesar de la luz, de lo medio borracho que estaba, pude distinguir mejor algunas facciones de su rostro, de sus ojos, eran de un color chocolate intenso, determinantes y profundos, pestañas espesas y cejas marcadas. Su mirada me hizo sentir un puto nudo en el estomago, cuando se separo de mi, sentí que me habían hecho un lavabo estomacal.

- Quítate –me quito con el brazo y caminó fuera de ahí no sin antes tomar otro vaso de cerveza–

Miré a los demás, y por un segundo pude ver que me miraban extraños, no se que putas pensaban pero no me importaba, ahora lo único que quería era sacar a Bella de la fiesta para no sentirme mal, además de decir que la pendeja estaba ebria a merced de muchos borrachos que seguramente iban a querer tocar su culo, "mi culo". No supe porque lo dije.

Me moví por toda la casa, pero no la encontraba, cuando llegué al comedor me encontré con Rose y Emmett.

- ¿Han visto a Bella? –les dije y supe que soné desesperado –

- No…creo que la vi con Leah y los demás hace un rato –dijo Rose –

- Debe de estar por ahí –me sonrió Emmett y yo me puse más ansioso, mire a mi alrededor –es una fiesta hermano…deja que se divierta

- Eso es lo que me preocupa…que se divierta

Y en ese puto momento mis palabras cobraron vida

**(Hypnotize – Notorios BIG)**

Vi como Bella se subió a la mesa del comedor que Esme había diseñado por meses y que amaba por obvias razones. Bella comenzó a moverse como si fuera una profesional, todo mundo enloqueció, aplaudió y comenzó a acompañarla en el baile, yo me quede petrificado.

Con agilidad estaba moviendo brazos y piernas, pero sobre todo pelvis, hizo que me pusiera duro. Se agachaba y subía con movimientos sensuales, puta madre, ¿Quería que alguien la montara en ese mismo instante?

Parecía que todos los asistentes se habían dado cita en mi comedor, pues escuchaba un verdadero bullicio, vi a Emmett y a Rose sonriendo, a Jasper y Jake armando alboroto y a Alice y Leah bailando, tenía que hacer algo antes de que Bella acabara con mis nervios y el comedor de Esme. Vi a un pendejo, creo que era el imbécil de Mike Newton subirse y querer bailar con ella, eso prendió la mecha.

Me subí a la mesa y lo baje de un empujón, con mi rostro enojado, pero sólo pude sentir como alguien tocaba de manera sensual mi costado derecho.

Hija de su puta madre.

Abrí los ojos de más cuando sentí las manos de Bella sobre mis caderas al mismo tiempo que me acercaba y comenzaba a bailar, a bailarme. Acerco su cuerpo demasiado, más bien demasiado era algo pendejo de decir, mi amigo pene y su amiga vagina estaban comenzando a tener su primera conversación.

Paso sus manos por todo mi torso y toco mi trasero con firmeza mientras yo me quedaba estático y todo mundo se ponía más eufórico, sólo escuchaba gritos y la música, y claro el aliento de Bella en mi boca.

- No me detengas ahora –me susurro con voz sexy y yo tragué saliva –

La perra se dio vuelta y ahora su trasero estuvo pegado a mi amigo que ya estaba bastante entusiasmado, yo simplemente estaba aguantándome las ganas de hacer cosas de películas de adultos. Movió su culo como Diosa, de un lado a otro, e hizo que casi perdiera el control cuando se agacho pero se quedo con las piernas estiradas así que su trasero empujo a mi amigo. Gemí, subió lentamente, era mi límite.

Así que en cuanto termino la canción baje a Bella de ahí, la abrace por un costado porque ya estaba más ebria que Barney **(N/A. Me refiero al personaje de los Simpsons, el amigo borracho de Homero)** y la saque de ahí entre aplausos y gritos de todos los presentes.

La lleve a la terraza, ella estaba realmente a un punto de perder el conocimiento. La senté en una banca, y me senté a un lado, ella se recargo un poco en mi para no caer.

- La fiesta no ha terminado –dijo ella –

- Créeme ya terminó –le dije – ¿Bella qué tanto tomaste…estas completamente ebria?

- Después del décimo shot de tequila…perdí la cuenta –me dijo con media sonrisa –…no volveré a tomar si Jake y Leah sirven y menos si Emmett me alienta para tomar más –sonrió un poco y yo reí –

- Eres una tonta…Emmett es un cabrón que gusta de emborrachar gente –le dije mientras me daba cuenta que me miraba detenidamente – ¿Qué? –dije un poco intimidado sin dejar de verla –

- Tus ojos son hermosos –me dijo con voz suave –

Hasta su voz había sonado diferente, me sentí hipnotizado por ella, no se como pero me engancho, me acerque a ella, no podía evitarlo, ni quería, sólo mire sus labios, en ese instante lo único que quería era besarla, no sabía porqué, sólo lo quería.

Estando a unos centímetros de su rostro, aspirando su olor a fresa combinado con vino, que me pareció exquisito, sucedió.

**Ok...un capitulo más..Please Reviewss chicasssss...necesito motivarme...jaja**

**BesTsS a todas**


	6. Falso Romance

**Hey...hello again**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo más...Tengo que agradecerles a todas por sus alertas y reviews...son la neta de este naco planeta...jajaja**

**Por favor al final del cap dejo una nota muy IMPORTANTE jaja...así que please no la dejen pasar...ok**

**Aqui el playlist de hoy**

**(If It Makes You Happy - Sheryl Crow)**

**Disfrutenlo...nos vemos abajo**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Quiero tú drama, el contacto de tú mano...sabes que te quiero y te necesito, te quiero como amante y quiero tú venganza…quiero tú amor._

**CAP. VI**

**FALSO ROMANCE**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

**(If It Makes You Happy - Sheryl Crow)**

Poco a poco sentí que yo misma regresaba a mi cuerpo, y fue un error, porque mi cabeza también lo hizo.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenían que existir las consecuencias de los actos? Maldita física o la pendejada que explicaba y decía que así tenía que ser. Mi cabeza estaba en el conteo antes de reventar, como una granada, sólo que del tamaño de la bomba atómica.

Dios, en serio, si con la borrachera que me puse anoche te ofendí, con la cruda que estoy sintiendo en este puto instante, me sales debiendo.

Me removí en la cama y poco a poco empecé a recobrar el sentido, error, me sentía de la mierda, tomé mi cabeza con la mano y empecé a abrir mis ojos poco a poco, la pinche luz me daba de frente, desgraciada, quería matarme de un colapso.

Gemí por el dolor, gire un poco para evitar la luz, pero no pude, también del otro lado había luz, puta madre ¿De dónde salía tanta luz? Apreté mis ojos y me puse boca abajo, pude sentir la textura de las sábanas, suaves y frescas.

Oh, oh.

Mis sábanas no se sentían así, abrí un poco los ojos y vi de reojo las sábanas que tenía en frente, eran de un color dorado, las mías eran violetas.

Maldita sea.

Con un poco de miedo ya, al no reconocer esas sábanas, estire los brazos a los lados y me di cuenta que mis brazos no quedaban fuera de la cama, lo que quería decir que esta cama era más grande, entonces comprendí lo que ya me temía, ésta no era mi cama.

Puta madre.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué había pasado anoche después de que perdí la conciencia? Es decir muy temprano en la fiesta, porque no me acordaba de mucho, sólo de Jake y Leah sirviendo, Emmett gritando y alentándome, Rose y Alice riendo y aplaudiendo, Jasper brindando por el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y Edward, Edward emputado en algún lugar.

Un momento, la fiesta era en casa de Edward, yo era la niñera y responsable, ¿Qué putas me había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? Me asuste, me incorporé en chinga y quede sentada viendo hacia todos lados, lo que vi me aturdió, tarde cinco segundos en comprender donde estaba. Obviamente esta no era mi habitación, empezando por los metros de más que tenía este lugar comparado con el mío.

Reconocería esa pared de vidrio aunque estuviera drogada, y esa montaña de discos y libros, ese estéreo antiguo, ese escritorio desordenado, ese sofá blanco que parecía lo habían traído de Paris, o esa terraza que parecía la puerta hacía el País de las Maravillas, pues afuera no había más que árboles sin sentido, y hacia dentro, donde yo estaba, era el paraíso, el paraíso personal de Edward, el cuarto de Edward.

Sabía que este era el lugar, aunque nunca había estado aquí formalmente, había aprovechado mis tardes en esta casa para darle un vistazo a esta habitación cuando él no estaba, era espaciosa, decorada con buen gusto y muebles caros, pero al mismo tiempo dejando un toque no tan frívolo, algo que la hacía ver que era la habitación de un chico normal, la habitación de él. Era perfecta.

El problema estaba en ¿Por qué demonios yo estaba aquí?, pronto empecé a querer hacer memoria de todos los acontecimientos del día anterior. Apreté el control remoto de mi adolorido cerebro para regresar la película lo más atrás que podía.

Recordaba haber estado con Nessi en su habitación mirando televisión, también que se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido abajo, pensé que seguramente Edward había invitado a los chicos a tomarse unos tragos, los bajaría a saludar más tarde.

Después empezó a escucharse más ruido de lo normal, fue cuando decidí ver que pasaba, vi por la ventana que había muchos autos afuera, sentí frió, y no era por el pinche clima. ¿Qué había hecho este imbécil?

Recuerdo que bajé las escaleras y vi a todo Forks ahí reunido, bebiendo, bailando y seguramente teniendo sexo, vi a una pareja sobre el sofá preferido de Esme, Dios esto no estaba bien. Recuerdo a Edward diciéndome de su fiesta y que yo le quería cortar la garganta.

También recuerdo a los chicos intentando calmarme y decirme que mejor disfrutara de la fiesta. Yo estaba que me llevaba el demonio. Subí y le dije a Nessi lo que pasaba y ella me dijo que bajara a disfrutar de la fiesta, sino Edward ganaría, tenía razón.

En cuanto baje me puse a beber peor que un alcohólico que rompe su promesa de dejar de tomar en la primera semana. Me encontré con Emmett y me puse a beber con él, luego Jake y Leah se nos unieron, Alice, Rose, Jasper también, él parecía estar más borracho que yo, pero no vi a Edward, bueno mis ojos ya mareados no lo enfocaron. Me dolía la cabeza de sólo intentar recordar a partir de ahí, mi respiración se acelero por mi enojo, puta madre. Hice un esfuerzo.

Chingame la vida Dios.

La imagen era clara. Yo bebiendo como histérica con la manguera sagrada, así le decía Emmett. Edward emputado porque yo disfrutada de la fiesta. La mesa de Esme, la mesa del comedor adorado de Esme. Puta madre, si, yo arriba de ella bailando y todo mundo aplaudiendo y gritando. Oh Dios. Mi cerebro busco algo más y lo encontró. Alguien junto a mí en esa mesa. Alguien a quien yo, según mi recuerdo de borracha le estaba bailando.

Putisima madre.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar, no por el recuerdo, sino por la vergüenza ¿Por qué me odias tanto Dios? Para este momento ya estaba más que asustada, estaba aterrorizada pensando las consecuencias de ese baile y todas las demás pendejadas que seguramente habría hecho.

Reaccione y miré debajo de las cobijas, esperando que no estuviera desnuda, y gracias a Dios no lo estaba, pero estaba en ropa interior, no supe describir si esto era bueno o malo, porque en primera estaba en la cama de Edward, era cierto, pero estaba sola, esa era mi ancla para pensar y hacerme creer que en realidad entre él y yo no había pasado nada. Que realmente no habíamos hecho algo que siempre se hace en las fiestas, tener sexo.

Si así había sido, me sentía totalmente pendeja, porque digo si vas a tener sexo con alguien como Edward, creo que la mejor parte es disfrutarlo, y yo no me acordaba ni de que día era hoy, mucho menos que había pasado anoche, sólo sé que yo me había ahogado en alcohol, que había bailado como una puta en la mesa favorita de Esme, y que había dormido en la cama de Edward. Escuche un sonido en la puerta, era Jasper.

- Toc, toc –simulo tocar la puerta – Por fin despiertas…pensé que tendría que echarte una cubeta de agua fría para que reaccionaras –con media sonrisa, su semblante denotaba que él tampoco había podido esquivar a la maldita cruda, venia tomando algo – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Tú como crees? –dije apretando mis sienes – ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –era mejor saber de una vez todo lo que había pasado –

- Pues digamos que gracias a los brazos de Emmett que te cargo hasta aquí y a Edward que hizo que pararas de decir estupideces

- ¿Dónde esta él?

¿ - Quién? –dijo mientras revolvía lo que tenía en la mano –

- Edward tonto –dije un poco molesta –

- Ah…salió con su familia

- Ok –me sentí aliviada por aquello, mínimo ahora que saliera de ahí no pasaría la vergüenza de mirar a Esme y justificar el porque su casa había quedado peor que una cantina de mala muerte – ¿Hey Jazz que pasó anoche?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? –dijo con sonrisa –

- Pues en realidad no de mucho –dije sincera y con miedo –

- Es creíble…te pusiste una borrachera marca Lindsay Lohan –abrió los ojos demás – pero fue divertido…nos hiciste pasar un buen rato –yo sonreí un poco –

- ¿Pero no sabes si paso algo raro? Digo…no se tal vez –dije sin querer darle a entender mucho –

- Bella lo de anoche ya fue ok…nadie más podrá decirte mucho de lo que pasó anoche…yo terminé tirado sobre las bancas del jardín de Esme, y lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando con Rosalie por quien tenía derecho a vomitar primero en el escusado –sonrió – Alice fue más hábil…se metió a la tina –rió, yo lo hice un poco – todos terminamos ahogados…tal vez el único que te pueda decir algo más es Edward…parece que fue el único que no termino completamente mal.

- Ah bueno –dije desalentada –

- Bueno te dejo para que te asees y te cambies –tomo un trago de su vaso y se dio la vuelta –

- Si gracias –dije un poco ida, después lo llamé de nuevo – ¡Jasper! –él volteo –

- ¿Sabes…sabes dónde durmió Edward? –le dije con voz temblorosa, él me miro un poco sorprendido por lo raro de la pregunta, movió los ojos de un lado a otro y después me contestó –

- Aquí por supuesto –dijo con obviedad, yo asentí y él con cara de no seas pendeja salió de ahí –

En ese momento me sentí patética, borracha y sucia, y no porque oliera a vómito o algo así, sino porque por mi estúpido arranque de no dejarme de Edward, había bebido como estúpida, me había puesto más que borracha, y como consecuencia, había tenido sexo con Edward, y lo peor, todavía, era que no me acordaba de nada. No me acordaba de mi gran noche de pasión con Edward, me sentí imbécil.

Era claro, Dios me odia.

No tenía cara ni para usar el baño de su casa, así que me levante me vestí y salí del lugar. Mientras bajaba me di cuenta que la casa estaba intocable, parecía que no había pasado nada, ni que hacía unas horas ese lugar parecía una guarida de borrachos promiscuos.

Le dije adiós a Jasper quien estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión y salí de ahí. Es cierto que sentía la cabeza estallar por una cruda horrible que me estaba matando, pero era más otra cosa la que me inundaba por dentro. Vergüenza, y era una completa estupidez, a mi jamás me daba pena exhibirme ni hacer desastre en frente de la gente, o acostarme con alguien en alguna fiesta, era algo normal en mi, pero esta vez, lo sentí diferente.

Mientras conducía a casa sentía que todo se me movía, por un momento pensé que iba sin rumbo y que me había perdido, tal vez ya fuera con rumbo a Phoenix, creo que tal vez era mejor dirigirme a la Tierra de la Estupidez que es a donde pertenezco seguramente. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y parpadee muchas veces. Le hubiera pedido a Jasper una de esas cosas que estaba tomando, mínimo él se veía contento con su cruda.

Cuando llegué a casa, rogué porque nadie estuviera, así tendría un poco de paz y tranquilidad para poder asearme y descansar, la patrulla no estaba así que mínimo Charlie no estaba. Pero no, cuando llegué escuche el sonido del agua correr en la cocina, era mamá.

Sabía que el sonido de mi cachorro me delataría, pero tal vez gracias al sonido del agua en el fregadero, ella no me habría escuchado, así que intenté entrar sigilosamente. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y caminé despacio, la vi dándome la espalda, estaba lavando los trastes, me di media vuelta con cuidado para subir las escaleras.

- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? –me dijo con voz un poco alta para que la escuchara a pesar del ruido –

- Ah…bueno –no sabía que pinches decirle, tanto era el dolor de mi cabeza que no había pensado que pinche pretexto darle – supongo que bien

- Me imagino –dijo como si nada –…la han de haber pasado muy bien –no se que putas sabía ella, pero era mejor seguirle la corriente y evitar que me mirara en mi estado post borracha sexual, ella lo conocía bien –

- Si…muy bien –dije intentando sonar normal – bueno quiero darme un baño…nos vemos –y subí como loca –

Después de bañarme, me senté sobre la cama a intentar recordar un poco más, pero me era imposible, aún me dolía la cabeza, estaba cepillando mi cabello cuando se me ocurrió que alguien más podría decirme un poco más de lo que ya me había dicho Jasper.

Llamé a Alice, el puto teléfono me mandó a buzón, seguramente la loca estaría igual de muerta que todos, y estaría dormida y con el teléfono apagado, puta madre ahora que necesitaba que hablara sin parar, la maldita no me contestaba. Pensé en hablarle a Jake, pero supuse estaría en las misma condiciones, y obvio no era capaz de hablarle a Edward y preguntarle.

Claro podía hacerlo y decirle, "hey como estas, oye me preguntaba ¿como estuvo lo de anoche? ¿Qué tal estuvo el sexo entre nosotros? Porque en realidad yo no me acuerdo de nada". Ahora sentía que tenía bien merecido que él me hubiera llamado frígida.

Deseche la idea de hablarle así que no me quedaría más que esperar hasta que viera a los demás, y mientras me quedaría sola con mis locos pensamientos de saber que había ocurrido anoche.

**EPOV**

Todo se estaba complicando de una manera más que bestial, de una manera más que pendeja, de una manera ilógica y sobre todo sin sentido para mí y mi razonamiento, o tal vez para mis sentimientos. No eso no, ya había sonado muy trillado. Simplemente todo se estaba poniendo loco y complicado.

Así que era mejor no pensar en eso, bueno intentarlo, y para mi puta suerte, no lo conseguía, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en todo lo que había pasado anoche. Ella borracha, bailando como profesional con su trasero en mi amigo y los gemelos, y sobre todo, su rostro a centímetros del mío.

Tuve esa imagen toda la noche, y toda la mañana, su rostro mirándome detenidamente. Dios, sólo quería sacarlo de mi mente. Y sabía que así sería por el resto del fin de semana, o más bien de la semana entera.

¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? Porque era obvio que ella haría preguntas por ver donde despertó, además de que yo tenía claro que después de ponerse una borrachera como la que ella se puso, no recuerdas mucho de ella, no se porque pero yo quería que recordara nuestro momento a solas, pero que no hablara de él. Soy un puto patético.

Cuando regresé a casa Jasper ya se había ido, y ella también, tal vez lo habían hecho juntos, tuve el ligero deseo de hablarle por teléfono o incluso ir a su casa para saber como había amanecido, en otros tiempos jamás la hubiera dejado sola hasta que despertara, así no se sentiría extraña por la situación en que se encontraba, pero en esta ocasión, era ella, Bella Swan y yo ya no era el de antes.

Llegué a mi habitación y sentí un pequeño estremecimiento, a un lado de la cama estaba la sudadera de Bella, la había olvidado, la tomé y aspire su olor, fresas, putas ricas y deliciosas fresas. Me senté sobre la cama que aún estaba destendida, toque las sábanas, y hasta las sentí diferentes, sonreí y pasé una mano por mi rostro y luego mi cabellera, era un maldito lunático. Me tiré hacia atrás intentando conciliar el sueño que me debía después de no haber dormido nada gracias a la fiesta, pero más que nada, gracias a Bella.

Era obvio que el lunes por la mañana al llegar a la escuela estaba más nervioso que un pinche pavo en Nochebuena, no quería hablar con nadie, más bien no quería hablar con Bella, pero tenía una puta necesidad de verla, que me estaba comiendo las entrañas.

En la entrada de la escuela me encontré con Leah y Jake, ambos me saludaron y él segundo como siempre me sonrió, Leah no, era una perra claro.

- Hey… ¿Qué tal la cruda? –dijo con sonrisa de pendejo –

- Eso a mi no me pasa

- Claro San Whisky –dijo la perra – aunque esta vez tengo que admitir que es verdad –asintió con la cabeza y me miro con sarcasmo, yo quise patearle el culo –…pero sólo porque el maldito no tomo como siempre…se porto como nena de primer año –me sonrió como sólo ella sabía –…pero era obvio…no podía perderse totalmente si tenía que estar al pendiente que nadie vomitara en los jarrones de Esme ni tuviera sexo en la mesa de la biblioteca de Carlisle

- Seguramente ustedes lo hicieron ahí –dije yo, los miré a ambos y se miraron con cara de te quiero coger ahora, de nuevo –

- La segunda vez –dijo Jake levantando dos dedos – y mejor no te digo donde fue la tercera –se rió, le dio un beso a Leah mientras le tocaba el trasero y yo rodé los ojos –pero en verdad te perdiste de una gran fiesta…después de ese gran baile con Bella –moviendo las caderas como imbécil – y te la llevarás a tu recamara…no te vimos ni el polvo –sonriendo –

- ¿No crees que fue muy rápido?...o bueno, según yo ella y tú no se tragaban –dijo Leah –

- Esa es la razón –dijo su novio –…no se toleran…del odio al amor hay un paso…y de la indiferencia al sexo sólo una cama –dijo él levantando las cejas y luego ambos me miraron –

- Son unos pendejos –dije negando con la cabeza – Bella y yo no –no podía ni hablar, lo que ellos hablaban me sobrepasaba, en eso sonó la campana –

- Vamos luego nos platicas tú erótica aventura –dijo Jake, me paso un brazo por los hombros y caminamos hacia nuestras clases –

Obviamente las primeras clases las pasé apendejado, en la segunda estoy seguro que Leah que era mi compañera me dijo imbécil más de una vez para que reaccionara, pero yo de plano estaba peor que un retrasado. Entonces recordé lo que Jake había dicho esta mañana, sobre Bella y yo.

- Oye Leah –ella me miró con recelo – ¿Por qué comento Jake eso esta mañana?

- ¿Qué? –ella parecía confundida, o era eso, o se quería hacer pendeja –

- Si lo de Bella y yo…y lo de la pendejada esa de la aventura erótica

- Bueno pues eso… ¿no es obvio?… -me miro detenidamente con una ceja levantada, suspiro y después dijo –que tú y ella se acostaron –hablo muy normal, y yo sentí que me iba cuarteando como una estatua y poco a poco me iba destruyendo –

- ¿Quién putas dijo eso? –dije tartamudeando –

- Hay Edward por favor…no es la primera vez que lo haces…además creo que estuvo bien…Bella es guapa, es buena onda e inteligente…y creo que ella es alguien muy acorde para alguien como tú –me dijo sonriendo –

- Te hice una puta pregunta –le dije con dientes apretados, ella rodó los ojos y puso cara de perra –

- Pues quien más –espero dos segundos –…Emmett…y supongo que a estas alturas toda la escuela lo sabrá ya –sonrió y yo me quise morir –

Ese hijo de puta, chismoso, él y todos los putos programas de chismes de canal E! deberían morir, más bien yo los debería de destruir, él puto tenía hasta medio día para decir su última petición.

Apreté los puños, respiré profundo y luego apreté el puente de mi nariz. Esto estaba mal, me di cuenta cuando voltee a mi lado derecho y unas pendejas cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras me veían, supuse que estuvieron en la fiesta, una le dijo algo a la otra que cuando escucho abrió los ojos demás y me miró con sorpresa y vi que en sus labios pronunciaron un nombre, el mismo nombre que hasta ahorita me estaba complicando el mundo. Bella Swan.

Sonó la campana y tarde dos segundos en carburar que mi siguiente clase era Matemáticas, con Bella. Ni madres, sabía que me estaba viendo como un cobarde, pero no sabía que decirle y mucho menos no sabía como manejarme ante la multitud, sus miradas y cuchicheos cuando nos vieran juntos después de lo que, bueno de lo que Emmett dijo que paso.

Así que bien puto, fui y me escondí en mi auto. La hora transcurrió mientras yo sopesaba mis opciones y bebía una cerveza que encontré debajo del asiento.

Primera era quedarme el resto del día ahí, escondido sin hablar con nadie, ni ir a entrenar, ni nada. Segunda, era irme a casa, prácticamente esconderme bajo las sábanas y esperar a que todo se olvidara, pero claro no sin antes decirle a mi madre que prescindiera de los servicios de Bella como niñera ya que sino sufriría un colapso por tenerla en la casa. Y última, era salir de ahí y enfrentarme a todo, a todos y a ella. Temblé, si, era un puto maricón paranoico.

Me asusté un poco cuando el pendejo de Jasper tocó el vidrió del auto, lo miré con irritación.

- Quieres dejar de esconderte como mariquita y salir de ahí quiero ir a almorzar – yo veía hacia adelante, no quería verle la cara, así que sólo levanta el dedo de en medio y se lo mostré lentamente el rodo lo ojos –

- Esa es buena dieta…pero no suficiente…anda sal de ahí que me congelo las bolas –no le contesté – hay gente que vive en sus autos…pero no le veo a esto cara de casa rodante –se quiso hacer el gracioso, pero no era el día de los chistes para mi – vamos ya…tienes que salir, que la gente piense lo que quiera…además no creo que ella te diga nada…no ha comentado nada con nosotros –ahí lo miré –

Él levanto las cejas, respire profundo y después de unos segundos salí del auto, él pendejo levanto las manos dando gracias al cielo y yo rodé los ojos. Se recargo en mi auto y me sonrió como pendejo.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo que no quieres hablar de eso?...supuse que ella es buena en la cama… ¿O el malo fuiste tú?

- Masca pito imbécil

- No por ahora –tomó aire y me miro de frente –Edward…Bella es una chica alivianada si tú le dices que no quieres hablar de eso y que lo olviden no creo que ella tenga inconveniente…

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- En la cafetería por supuesto…bueno Emmett no se, dijo que lo sentía pero que no se defendería si lo querías golpear

- El pequeño Juan va a morir hoy –dije apretando los dientes – ni Rosalie lo podrá salvar

- Eso lo sé…pero tranquilo…relájate –me paso un brazo por los hombros y empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela –no creo que haya ningún problema entre Bella y tú…si tuvieron sexo esta bien…mientras no haya ningún sentimiento de por medio no pasa nada

- Jasper es que yo no –quise explicarme –

- Ya…ya chiquito –me hablo como mi mamá –ya lo platicaremos más tarde –yo le di un golpe, era un mamón –

Cuando entramos en la cafetería pude sentir el montón de miradas sobre mi, bueno eso era siempre, pero ahora sabía que miraban por algo diferente, y me cagaba. Putos adolescentes morbosos que les encanta el chisme. Jasper disfrutaba de mi mal humor, me sonrió y me dio el paso para ir hacia nuestra mesa, donde por supuesto nos esperaban todos, y ella.

Cuando llegamos ahí, todos que estaban riendo, se quedaron callados cuando nos vieron llegar, aunque la intentara ignorar, sabía que no podía, así que, que más daba ahora, la miré, y claro parecía que en su frente estaba dibujado con plumón el signo de interrogación.

Era obvio que tenía dudas, y que quería que yo las respondiera, pero también pude ver en su rostro algo diferente, no era reclamo, ni resentimiento, no logré descifrar aquella mirada, eso me turbo, pero con todo y eso, sabía cual era la mejor arma para este instante, portarme normal.

- Hola a todos –dije con voz normal, eso creo –

- ¿Dónde te metiste cara pálida? –dijo Jake –

- En mi auto…tenía jaqueca –contesté normal de nuevo –

- ¿Jaqueca o resaca? –pregunto la pitufa –

- Jaqueca…acuérdate que fue el único que quedo vivo ese día –completó Rose –

- Pero eso fue el viernes…bien podría haberse puesto mal anoche –respondió Alice –

- Más que tú no creo –sonrió Emmett, no recordaba que el puto me debía una, ya se la cobraría más tarde – te veías muy tierna durmiendo en la tina junto a tu vómito –Alice le levantó el dedo de en medio que era del tamaño de mi meñique –

- Bueno…no creo que tú marco haya sido más bonito –sonrió Jazz malicioso –…boca abajo encogido, con los pantalones abajo en el recibidor y con tu trasero pintado con la palabra "virgen" –todos reímos – ya me imagino la cara que hubiera puesto Esme cuando abriera la puerta y lo primero que viera fuera tu trasero –Emmett lo miró ceñudo, como niño chiquito –

- Pues habría visto el paraíso por primera vez –todos nos carcajeamos – un paraíso virgen –reímos sin parar, y hasta él lo hizo –

- Hubieran sacado foto de eso –dijo Bella –

- Siempre documentamos las cosas –señaló su celular –aunque esta vez todos estábamos más que ahogados –dijo Leah –

- Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba en la sala con Jasper cantando canciones de Madonna –dijo Jake –

- ¿Por qué me perdí eso? –dijo Bella aún riendo –

- Porque tú –la señalo Rose – fuiste la primera en caer…aunque claro supongo que disfrutaste más de la fiesta después de que nos dejaste –yo me puse tensó cuando la puta de Rose me miro –…supongo Edward y tú continuaron con su fiesta en privado –Bella me miró con cautela y yo sentí frío en las bolas –

- Claro Rose…una a la que obviamente no te hubiera invitado –dije intentando sonar despreocupado –

- Va…no me gustan los tríos…no contigo –negó con la cabeza –

- ¿Cómo que con él no? Entonces ¿Con quien sí? –hablo Emmett –

- Hay Emmett no me chingues con preguntas pendejas –rodó los ojos –

- Jaja te dijo pendejo…pendejo –dijo Jasper –

- Come caca –le dijo Emmett y yo me relaje mientras ellos discutían y los demás reían por eso –

Saqué un poco el aire, por ahora había superado la prueba, pero noté que Bella me miraba con detenimiento de vez en cuando, yo sólo la esquivaba, me sentía mal, porque sabía que quería aclararle las cosas y no sabía como. Me sentí un imbécil. Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases de nuevo, me sentí morir cuando escuche su voz, llamándome.

- Edward…podemos hablar

- Tenemos clase Bella creo que… -la mire con un poco de miedo mientras me daba cuenta que todo mundo estaba al pendiente de nosotros, putos chismosos –

- Lo sé…sólo quería preguntarte algo –dijo ella mirando sus manos y luego a mi de manera nerviosa, en serio parecía una chica tímida nada que ver con lo que yo se que era –

- Bueno Bella yo no creo que –sonreí un poco para hacerla ceder –

- Solamente quiero saber algo…sólo contéstame si o no –se me acerco lentamente y yo hice el rostro un poco hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia los lados como todos miraban –

- Bella… -me miro detenidamente por varios putos segundos, para después soltar con infantilismo –

- ¿No sabes si deje mi sudadera azul en tu casa?...es que no la encuentro y es mi favorita –dijo con media sonrisa y yo sentí que me cague en los pantalones –

- Si…si la dejaste –tartamudee como pendejo, ella sonrió más –

- Ok…gracias –sonrió muy cerca de mi rostro –…al rato pasaré por ella –se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso normal -

Obvio me quede más que desconcertado, pero sabía que todo eso era treta de ella para provocarme en frente de los demás, porque claro todo mundo alrededor estaba mirándonos. Era mejor salir de ahí antes de que alguien más me preguntara si Bella había dejado su ropa interior en encima de mi tarea de Literatura.

Conocía de sobra las intenciones de Bella, y sabía que me pediría respuestas, pero ahora podía darme un respiro. Mínimo tenía unas horas para pensar antes de que la hora de la verdad llegara, porque sabía que ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, y que cuando tuviera la mínima oportunidad me sacaría toda la verdad.

**BPOV**

Vaya, no sabía si sentirme confundida, frustrada, realizada o simplemente ignorante. Todo estaba pasando de una manera tan rara, y al mismo tiempo deseable. Y claro patética, porque en realidad no sabía nada.

Aunque debo decir que me gustaba que al pasar todo mundo me mirara, ahora, si, era una pendejada porque antes eso era lo que menos quería que hicieran, pero ahora era diferente, porque sabía que me miraban por una razón que a mi me agradaba.

Porque según ellos, Edward y yo teníamos algo.

Y yo también no podía evitar pensarlo, o mínimo lo haría hasta que alguien me contara lo que pasó, o más bien, hasta que él me contara que había pasado entre nosotros en su habitación.

Las clases siguientes fueron borrones, me la viví en las nubes intentando imaginarme que posiciones sexuales habré practicado con Edward, hubo unas que me hicieron babear. La puta de Jessica se la pasó haciéndome jetas, ella era la que menos me preocupaba ahora, pero no podía evitar que la tipa fuera una patada en el estómago, así que le mostré el dedo de en medio y la ignoré el resto de la clase.

En el entrenamiento no pude evitar divertirme con mi estrategia, "chingar a Edward", me había percatado en el almuerzo que estaba tenso por mi presencia, tal vez no quería decirme que había pasado, tal vez había sido demasiado para él, así que me cobraría así todas las que me había hecho.

Procuré mirarlo cada que podía, así como acercarme, el intentaba ignorarme, pero al final siempre lograba ponerlo tenso, me gustaba ver como apretaba la mandíbula, le hacía verse mayor, y más sexy, puta madre como si no pudiera conseguirlo.

Intenté apresurarme a la salida del entrenamiento, mientras más pronto saliera, más pronto llegaría a casa, a mi trabajo, y así podría hablar con Edward. Me despedí de las chicas y salí de ahí, Leah esperaría a Rose, pero se adelanto conmigo así que salimos juntas. Íbamos caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Vas a trabajar hoy? –me pregunto para hacer conversación –

- Si…tengo que apresurarme ¿Por qué no esperaste a Jake hoy?

- Va a ir con Emmett...tienen tarea de equipo…si me uno, la tarea la acabo haciendo yo –rodó los ojos y ambas sonreímos –…idiotas

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo con él?

- ¿Con Jake? –yo asentí – un año prácticamente…antes salía con otro chico…duré bastante pero –ella espero un poco y yo creí que ya no era prudente preguntar –

- No tienes que decirlo

- Esta bien…me dejo por mi prima…ellos tuvieron una pendejada así como amor a primera vista –rodó los ojos –…y pues para mi fue bastante incomodo y molesto sin decir difícil afrontar la situación…el problema es que en La Push todos se conocen y todos se ven todo el tiempo…así que por eso decidí cambiar de aires…además quería pasar más tiempo con Jake –volvió a sonreír –lo conozco desde siempre…es mi mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo mi mejor amante… él ha sido importante para que yo superara y pudiera sacar toda la mierda que tenía dentro –yo estaba con la boca abierta, sorprendida y agradecida porque me tuviera la confianza de decirme sus cosas –

- Dos cosas –dije levantando dos dedos – una, me alegro que no tengas mierda adentro…y dos, tu prima es una zorra –ella rió y yo me le uní, después otras voces nos interrumpieron, era la pendeja de Jessica junto con su amiga Lauren y otras idiotas–

- Hey miren es la chica nueva –dijo con su voz de pito y cara de mierda –…esta muy bien ese sobrenombre…la chica nueva del pueblo…la chica nueva de la escuela…y la chica nueva en la cama del que quiera en Forks –esta pendeja quería tener un ojo del color de su blusa morado intensó –

- Jessica porque no mejor te vas a chingar a otro lado –dijo Leah –

- No me estoy dirigiendo a ti india –Leah levantó las cejas y estoy seguro se le iba a ir encima, la detuve –

- Tranquila Leah…no le prestes atención no vale la pena…como yo digo…no te ocupes de la mierda –me sentí rara, antes yo ya me le hubiera ido encima –

- La mierda eres tú idiota…golfa –me dijo con desdén –crees que porque te acostaste con Edward ya lo tienes asegurado…pero estas muy equivocada…él jamás andaría con alguien como tú

- ¿Alguien como yo? –le conteste con sorpresa y sarcasmo –

- Por supuesto…eres demasiado simple…ordinaria para alguien como él…estoy segura que tiene mejores gustos

- Y supongo tú eres una digna representante de los gustos de Edward –yo reí y Leah me acompaño –

- Vamos Jess –dijo mi amiga ante la cara enojada de la pendeja esta –si aún recuerdo cuando Emmett contó que ni cuando estaban en una fiesta en sexto grado y jugaron a verdad o reto, y el reto era besarte, Edward ni siquiera se animó…porque dijo que su boca parecía el escroto de un chango infectado –yo me carcajee junto con Leah y Jess palideció – además Bella si es del gusto de Edward…supongo que ya sabrás que ellos están juntos –yo me estremecí un poco sabía que era para darle en la madre a esta pendeja, pero era demasiado, aún así me gusto cuando lo dijo y yo estaba dispuesta a seguir con la farsa –

- Cállate imbécil –dijo la idiota con dientes apretados –…eso no es cierto

- No la escuches Jess –dijo la pendeja de Lauren – mejor vámonos

- No ahora le toca escuchar a ella –dije yo – Lamento mucho lo de tu beso…en serio –puse mi mano en el corazón y puse cara de tragedia –en serio no sabes de lo que te perdiste –me mordí el labio, ella palideció, yo suspire –…él tiene una manera de tomar tu rostro, acercarte, con sus manos tan tersas y a la vez tan firmes, que te sientes totalmente desconectada del mundo –me estremecí, y me gusto –…es totalmente alucinante…

Me di cuenta de que en verdad me lo estaba creyendo, y mejor aún que todo mundo se lo estaba creyendo, Jessica estaba verde y con rostro asustado y lleno de lágrimas de frustración, yo sonreí y continúe.

- Su boca es suave, tiene un aroma exquisita y un sabor delicioso, sin decir que te embriaga al primer rose, busca acaparar y sentirse dueño de ti, y su lengua es más que dominante, hace magia y te vuelve loca cuando te envuelve y se entrelaza con la tuya –saboree mis labios –sin decir lo que se siente cuando te acaricia la piel y te dice cosas lindas…y sucias al oído mientras entra en ti…te pone el mundo de cabeza –Parecía que Jessica iba a desmayarse –Hacer el amor con Edward es una experiencia inolvidable y totalmente alucinante –

Estaba como ida con lo que estaba contando, más que la misma Jessica, cuando reaccioné me acordé que no había acabado con ella

- Bueno… –aplaudí y Leah me miró con sonrisa –…espero y sigan teniendo una excelente día –nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar, pero tenía que matarla, así que me voltee y le dije –…ah y en serio…lamento lo de tu beso –le sonreí y me fui, ella esa quedo aún más impactada y enojada.

No me había sentido tan bien en días, bueno en realidad sí, pero lo de este momento había sido fantástico, ver su cara retorcerse, toda pálida al escuchar mi descripción de los besos de Edward. Era curioso porque yo sabía que no podía recordar nada de esa noche, pero en mi interior, o tal vez en mi imaginación, así deberían de sentirse los besos de Edward. No pude evitarlo, pero sabía que mientras confirmara la situación, estaría atrapada en un romance falso. Y patéticamente, eso me gustaba.

Me apresuré a conducir a casa, por primera vez odiaba al cachorro por ser tan pinche lento, cuando llegué por fin, casi entre corriendo y subí las escaleras para dejar mis cosas, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Renee me atajó, como era buena para chingar vidas cuando menos oportuno era.

- Si me permites –le dije – no quiero llegar tarde a trabajar

- Esme habló –puta madre, ¿Se había quejado con mamá por lo de la fiesta? ¿Esme sabía de la fiesta?, las manos me sudaron -

- Ha si…y –intente no ponerme más nerviosa –… ¿Qué te…dijo?

- Que no era necesario que fueras hoy –yo entrecerré los ojos – tal parece que Edward iba a llevar a Nessi a pasear…o algo así –ahora si sabía porque, maldito maricón –

- Ah…ok de acuerdo –intenté reprimir mi furia, así que sonreí – me parece perfecto…podré aprovechar la tarde para hacer otras cosas

- Me parece bien –dijo mi madre no muy convencida –

Era totalmente obvio, Edward me estaba evitando, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿A caso algo malo había sucedido entre nosotros esa noche y por eso no quería hablar conmigo? Tal vez en serio era una frígida y nuestra noche de sexo había sido un súper fiasco. Maldición. Todo me empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza, y el buen humor que tenía se había desvanecido. Ahora mi paciencia estaba siendo apuñalada rápidamente por mi ignorancia, tenía que saber más sobre lo que había pasado. Tomé mi teléfono y marque, me contestaron al segundo timbrazo.

- Alo… –dijo con su voz tan peculiar –

- Hola Alice ¿Qué haces? –no podía ser tan directa –

- En este preciso momento…estoy a punto de empezar a ponerme una mascarilla

- Ah que bien –dije sin entusiasmo –…creo que –tartamudee un poco – te debo una tarde juntas –no me importaba si tenía que ponerme mascarillas de caca de pájaro, tenía que ir y sacarle información –

- Estas en lo correcto… ¿Pero no tenías que trabajar?

- Me dieron el día –dije con voz normal –Pues bien soy toda tuya si tú quieres –ella dio un pequeño grito de júbilo –

- Obvio Bella…toma tú auto que aquí te espero…es más le hablaré a Rose y a Leah

- Me parece perfecto –más información –…salgo para allá

- Nos vemos –dijo con tono catarino y colgó –

Intenté serenarme en el camino, no podía mostrarme toda histérica y ansiosa por saber, aunque estuviera al borde el puto colapso. Alice, Rose y Leah lo notarían, yo ya sabía que la intuición de una mujer era poderosa, así que no quería pensar que tan bestialmente peligrosa y efectiva podía ser la intuición de tres mujeres, mis amigas.

Cuando llegué con Alice, aún no había llegado nadie, así que pude relajarme un poco, decidí que esperaría a que todas estuvieran juntas, así podía sacar el tema a colación y todo mundo contaría algo, así era más fácil saber.

- Bella escoge los ingredientes de tu mascarilla, yo te recomiendo la que tiene almendras y huevo te ayuda mucho para mantener tersa la piel –sonrió, yo dejé que ella siguiera hablando –

- Escoge tú…tú eres la experta –ella sonrió –

- Perfecto…tú si sabes lo que te conviene…también nos haremos manicure y depilación ¿Te han hecho la brasileña? –abrí los ojos de más –

Me quedé algo desconcertada y asustada por el término, pero gracias a Dios llegaron mis perras salvadoras. Nos sonrieron y saludaron.

- Hey Bella –dijo Rose mientras se echaba en la cama a lado mío –…que cara…supongo que Alice esta hablando de cómo te torturará estas próximas horas

- Te apuesto a que le hablo de la brasileña –Leah sonrió ante el termino de manera maliciosa

- Por favor no me hagan querer salir corriendo...no soy una persona que se asuste con facilidad…pero ese término me hizo estremecer –ambas rieron, Alice frunció el ceño –

- Cállense las dos…que ustedes servirán de ejemplo para que Bella vea que saldrá viva

- Olvídalo –dijo Rose tomando una lima para las uñas –yo estoy totalmente podada de mi lugar secreto

- Yo soy una perra por naturaleza…así que déjame con mis rasgos de nacimiento –amenazó Leah –

- Si y yo soy la descendiente de Madonna con Charles Manson así que no me chinguen y bájense los pantalones –dijo con la cera en sus manos y rostro psicópata–

- Vamos Alice tranquila –dije yo para calmarla –…mejor empecemos con algo más relax para hacer plática…para eso es esta reunión…platicar, no para ver quien grita más fuerte

- Ok…pero mínimo tú no te salvas…ya me imagino la selva que debes de tener allá abajo –puso la cera lejos de mi, eso hizo que me relajara –…bueno entonces te pondré la mascarilla de una vez

- Bien –me acerque con cara de asco al ver el color de la pinche mezcla –

- Me senté y ella comenzó a untármela, era mejor actuar de una buena vez, tomé aire para calmarme.

- Y bueno ya que me perdí prácticamente la fiesta ¿Cómo se la pasaron? –intenté sonar relajada –

- Bueno si te contara…creo que jamás pararíamos de hablar y de reírnos –dijo Leah ojeando una revista –

- Vaya que fue un día bastante movido –dijo Rose –

- Eso díselo a Bella…ella fue quien movió el culo como reina –dijo Alice sonriendo, yo tragué saliva –

- Oye si ehhh…que manera de bailar la tuya –me elogio la rubia – tienes que darnos unas clasecitas

- Si…cuando quieran –dije apenada – pero cuénteme que tanto hicieron –Alice me puso una plasta cerca del ojo –…cuando desperté ya no estaban

- No te muevas mucho –me reclamo, yo le hice una mueca –…nos fuimos en la madrugada, bueno Jasper se quedó…ah y de nada - yo fruncí el ceño –…yo le hablé a tu madre y le dije que teníamos una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa…bueno fue idea de Edward

- Lo bueno es que cuando le hablaste aún no estabas tan perdida…aunque claro no paraste de reír como pendeja en el teléfono todo el tiempo –dijo Rose, Alice le sacó la lengua –espero y tú mamá no te haya descubierto

- No para nada, y gracias…y entonces cuenten ¿Qué tanto hicieron en la fiesta?

- Pues yo me la pase con Jake –dijo Leah –

- Corrección…te la pasaste cogiendo con Jake –dijo Rose riendo –…parecían unos malditos perros en plena procreación…sentí que estaba viendo un programa de National Geographic

- Oye…no me limites…teníamos bastante de no hacerlo

- No me digas –volvió a sonreír – ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá sido?...dos horas –todas reímos –

- Bueno pero si a callar…que a ti y a Emmett se les da muy bien eso de ejemplificar el Kamasutra versión especial

- Nosotros simplemente dejamos que el cuerpo hable por nosotros –sonrió –además no se que tiene la casa de Edward…siempre me dan ganas de coger ahí sin decir que me siento mucho mejor

- Si…yo también lo he sentido –dijo Alice asintiendo – me gusta el sofá que tienen en la sala del tercer piso

- El de cuero beige –dijeron las tres –

- Es genial –terminó Rose –

- ¿Es decir que se pasaron toda la puta noche cogiendo con sus novios? –me mostré sorprendida y decepcionada –

- Ah no claro que no –dijo Rose –

- Aparte de coger con mi animal personal –me sonrió Leah – disfrute viendo a la gente borracha…una de ellas Alice en la tina –la aludida le enseñó el dedo – ah, claro tú fuiste todo un espectáculo con la manguera y el embudo, y pues ah como no reírme cuando Edward le dijo a Emmett que sacara a todos de la casa

- ¿Qué los sacara? –pregunte yo ceñuda, Alice ya casi terminaba con mi cara –

- Si…cuando Emmett regresó de llevarte al cuarto de Edward empezó a correr a todos…porque según Edward…la fiesta había terminado…sólo nos quedamos nosotros –yo no dije nada –

- Por mi parte debo decir que –ahora fue Rose – cogí, me embriagué, me reí de Jasper cuando bailaba La Isla Bonita con los accesorios de Esme –se rieron… –ah y claro me burlé de Edward cuando lo vi limpiando toda la casa

- ¿Edward limpiando? –pregunte de nuevo ceñuda Alice me aliso el ceño ya que me iba a poner los pepinos en los ojos –

- Si…era obvio ya que todos estábamos en estado totalmente alcohólico –dijo Alice – él era el único que podía limpiar…si hubiera sido otro momento y otro lugar…no le hubiera importado…pero era claro…era su casa y sus padres iban a regresar…no creo que les hubiera gustado encontrarme en su tina dormida…a Leah sobre el tapete de la sala y a Rose abrazando y babeando los cojines que Esme trajo exclusivamente de la India

- Sin decir de Jake durmiendo debajo de la mesa del comedor y Jasper en las bancas del jardín –dijo Leah –

- Ah claro –además de que yo era la responsable – Creo que pasaron muchas cosas ¿Pues desde a que hora me perdí?

- No estoy segura –dijo Alice –Pero Edward bajó como a las 2…tardó bastante contigo

- Se veía venir –dijo Rose –Emmett dijo que no parabas de hablar, de llamar a Edward…y que era mejor no interrumpirlos…más bien que Edward dijo que no molestaran

- Supongo que no hablaron mucho –Leah sonrió maliciosa -

- No en realidad –dije yo –…aunque hoy estuvo como raro conmigo –fui sincera – tal vez algo no salió bien

- No lo creo –dijo Alice –…cuando nos fuimos le dije que si quería que te lleváramos a mi casa…y él dijo que te ibas a quedar ahí…que estabas dormida…entonces le propuse que me quedara contigo por si llegaban sus papás no fueran a pensar mal o algo así…y me dijo que no era necesario…que él se quedaría contigo –yo estaba petrificada –…supongo que si algo malo hubiera pasado…prácticamente te hubiera echado en el camión de la basura.

- Tranquila Bella…estoy segura que todo esta bien entre Edward y tu…su relación a penas esta comenzando –dijo Rose quitada de la pena –

Yo estaba en la pendeja, todo me daba vueltas, y lo único que me pude preguntar a mi misma fue, ¿En realidad tenía una relación con Edward Cullen?

**Muy bien pues espero lo hayan disfrutado...**

**Ok la nota es esta chicas...lo más seguro es que la otra semana no actualice, ya que mi examen porfesional es a finales de este mes y necesito prepararme...así que lo más seguro es que actualice en 15 días...pero tranquilas porque de que actualizo...actualizo...ok**

**Mil gracias a todas...por fa reviews porque son la neta...**

**CaSs C.D.**


	7. No soy Tú Juguete

**Hey**

**Im here again...ok en estos días estoy a punto del colapso por mi examen...pero bueno no podía dejar de actualizar...además necesitaba un respiro creanme...jajaja**

**Les doy infinitas gracias por sus millones de alertas y sus reviews...en serio me hacen el día...así que siganlo haciendo...más reviewssss please...jajaja..**

**El playlist de hoy es**

**(Stupid – Sarah Mclachlan)**

**Disfruten...las veo abajo**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Todo es falso, amor y afecto…Tú no me deseas…sólo te gusta la atención…Tú toque me llena de misterio…y yo desearía poder creer en ti._

**CAP. VII**

**NO SOY TU JUGUETE**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**E****POV.**

No necesite estar en una manifestación gay para sentirme un puto maricón de primera.

Iba camino a casa con Ness en el asiento del copiloto, esa idea de llevarla a Port Angeles a tomar un helado y que de repente me dieran muchas ganas de darle un regalo por ser mi hermana, había sido ingenioso, pero maricón.

Estaba evitando a Bella por una pendejada, era cierto, pero era mi pendejada y eso era lo importante, si yo no estaba tranquilo con lo que pasaba, estaba en todo mi puto derecho de no querer hablar del tema ¿Verdad?, digo ella no dejaría de chingar hasta que dijera que paso, por tal, la escuela nos vería juntos y seguiría diciendo que ella y yo teníamos algo, y en consecuencia yo seguiría putamente asustado.

En teoría, era un enfermo mental, lo sabía.

Para mi fortuna, mínimo Ness había estado tranquila en el paseo, algo muy raro, pero lo agradecía, necesitaba paz para poder pensar. Pero bueno, suponía que el helado y las tres películas que le compré eran suficiente para tenerle quieta y callada durante unas horas. Pero no, error, cuando íbamos llegando a casa, el pequeño monstro despertó.

- ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? –me dijo con tono normal –

- ¿Qué? –me quede pendejo pero seguía con mi vista hacia el volante –

- ¿Qué por qué eres tan idiota? –me repitió – ¿Qué además de idiota eres sordo?

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?...te compré un helado…y películas –fruncí el ceño, ella seguía esperando mi respuesta – que bueno que eres tan agradecida –ella no dejo de mirarme como si fuera un imbécil – Ok…y ¿Puedo saber por qué dices que soy un idiota?

- Por lo obvio…un idiota se pondría hacer las tonterías que tú hiciste el viernes solamente para dejar mal a alguien –ahora si me miró feo, y yo comprendí –

- ¿No se de qué hablas? –me hice pendejo – hice una fiesta porque quería disfrutar a mis amigos

- Tus amigos no son todo el maldito pueblo

- Oye cuida tu vocabulario…espera a que mamá se entere de cómo estas hablando –me estaba enojando –

- Y espera a que se entere de quien he aprendido todo el vocabulario –me contraataco, maldita chiquilla –

- Yo no quería joder a Bella si es lo que pretendes decir

- Si y yo no quería romper mis DVD´s de Harry Potter para que me compraran las ediciones especiales –yo la mire más ceñudo, maldita niña del Demonio –

- Pues estarás contenta porque al final ella fue la que más disfrutó de la fiesta –dije con sarcasmo y molestia mientras estacionaba el auto frente a la casa –

- Si lo sé –yo la mire con sorpresa, ¿Habría visto lo que paso? –

- ¿No tenías que haber estado dormida?

- No necesité estar despierta para darme cuenta que las cosas salieron al revés…porque sino fuera así…tú jamás me hubieras invitado a dar un paseo con un pretexto tonto…para poder evitar a Bella y así no sentirte más frustrado y enojado porque tus planes no salieron como querías –me sonrió y yo quise ponerle un bozal para que no siguiera hablando –…pero tranquilo esas cosas pasan…bueno te pasan a ti porque eres un idiota

- Gracias hermanita que amable…

- Por nada…ahh y la próxima vez intenta ser más amable con Bella…ella no es como las perras traidoras que tú acostumbras adquirir como novias –lamió su helado, me sonrió y entró en la casa –

Ness tenía razón, a pesar de ser una mocosa tenía exactamente la razón de lo que pasaba, de lo que me pasaba, con respecto a Bella, a mis pendejadas, y sobre todo, tenía razón con respecto a algo más, Bella no era esa perra traidora, ella era de otra raza, tal vez una perra loca, pero no traidora. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y entré a la casa.

Mi humor estaba peor que un enfermo bipolar, creo que necesitaría empezar a tomar litio. Subí a mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie, el problema era que ahora también mi casa me recordaba a ella. Puta madre, ahora no estaría en paz ni en mi propia casa. Entré en mi habitación, y fue un error, lo primero que vi fue la famosa sudadera de Bella, ese día pensé que la había olvidado, pero ahora no estaba seguro si la había olvidado por error o a propósito.

La iba a agarrar, pero cerré el puño, puta madre, me enojaba sentirme tan descontrolado, tenía que tomarme un calmante, un puto antidepresivo. Cogí el teléfono.

- ¿Dónde estas puto? –le dije a mi antidepresivo personal –

- Hey…si hola estoy bien gracias –dijo Jasper con voz alegre, yo quería patearlo –

- Déjate de pendejadas ¿Estas en tú casa?

- Exacto mi querido amigo –parecía que estaba chupando algo –

- ¿Estas haciendo sexo oral?

- No pendejo…Alice esta en casa…parece que tienen algo así como reunión de chicas –yo tragué saliva – …y no estoy mamando…chupo una deliciosa paleta de cereza

- Ok consígueme una para los nervios…voy para tú casa

- De acuerdo…hablaré con Jake y Emmett haber si ya terminaron su tarea

- Claro el pendejo ese me debe una madriza –ahora si Emmett no se salvaría –…tal vez podríamos hacer algo así como una noche de chicos –claro mientras más tiempo estuviera con ellos mejor –

- ¿Noche de chicos en lunes?

- ¿Cuál es el puto problema?

- Bueno para hacer una noche de chicos se necesita más tiempo, energía y dinero

- Sólo hablaremos y tomaremos unas cuantas cervezas

- ¿Y tomaremos el té y nos pintaremos las uñas? –dijo con tono gay, yo reí – vamos Edward…si alguien dice noche de chicos estamos hablando de otro tipo de cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?...sabes qué no me importa –negué con la cabeza –…paso por ti en 15 minutos

- Ok papá –y colgué –

- ¿Noche de chicos? –tomé mi chaqueta y salí de mi habitación –

Mi madre iba caminando por el pasillo con una canasta llena de ropa sucia.

- ¿Temprano llegas, temprano te vas? –me sonrió –

- Voy con Jasper y los chicos –le bese la frente -

- De acuerdo…con cuidado –le sonreí y me aleje de ella, pero por pura curiosidad le pregunté –

- Mamá…si alguien te dice Noche de chicos, ¿Qué te imaginas? –ella pensó dos segundos y después me contestó con naturalidad –

- Tubos, lentejuelas y billetes de un dólar –me sonrió, yo asentí sonriendo también y me alejé.

Debía de admitir que mi cerebro era un caos, por eso buscaba a Jasper, el idiota tenía el don de poder calmar a las personas o mínimo de hacer que volvieran a su estado natural, ya sea hablando con él, compartiendo el silencio o escuchándole decir pendejadas, a mi me servían las tres, aunque la tercera era la más frecuente.

Llegue a su casa en menos de diez minutos, el cabrón estaba con una puta sonrisa, después me dijo que antes de dejar a Alice, le había hecho de a perrito con ella en el vestidor, esa era la razón. Se subió a mi auto y dijo que fuéramos hacia la casa de Emmett, ahí estarían Jake y el idiota de mi amigo chismoso terminando su tarea, revise la caja de herramientas de mi auto, tenía que escoger alguna herramienta para poder matar a Emmett, el martillo y una llave me sonrieron.

En el camino compramos bastantes cervezas, quería embriagarme, pero era mejor no desear ni planear, la última vez que lo hice termine limpiando el vomito de Alice en una bañera e intentando subirle los pantalones a Emmett porque su trasero estaba en la puerta de mi casa, y yo prácticamente estuve sobrio en una fiesta entera. Al llegar a casa de Emmett, el puto abrió la puerta pero con cautela pues sabía que yo venía.

- Ten en cuenta que era casi imposible que no se dieran cuenta de lo que hicieron en tú habitación –dijo con cinismo el hijo de puta –

- Te vas a morir puto –lo señale y entré en la casa, él sonrió y corrió hacia dentro –

- Si alguien me puede ayudar con esto, lo apreciaré –grito Jasper desde mi auto, intentaba sacar las cervezas –

Jake salió y lo ayudo, mientras yo le estaba haciendo una llave a Emmett, se estaba poniendo morado. Sonreí.

- Eres un pendejo ¿Cómo pudiste decir que Bella y yo nos acostamos? Puto chismoso de mierda –lo apreté –

- Perdón…no me lo pude aguantar…no pensé que te molestara –casi no podía hablar –

- No seas pendejo…ahora toda la puta escuela me mira todo el tiempo y más cuando estoy con Bella...esta me la vas a pagar

- Creo que ya lo estas haciendo –dijo Jake –está más azul que un pitufo –Jasper asintió y dio un trago a la cerveza que ya traía destapada en la mano – ya suéltalo hombre…el pobre ya recibió un buen regaño de Rose…

- Si ya…además no lo puedes matar…no hasta después de los nacionales –dijo Jazz – lo necesitamos…después de eso si quieres lo matamos y aventamos su cuerpo a un barranco o se lo damos para que se lo coman los osos

- Si tienes razón –lo solté y Emmett respiró –…pero ya me la pagaras

- De acuerdo –dijo él – dame un trago Jasper necesito aclararme la garganta –Jasper lo miro feo y negó con la cabeza –

- Ni madres…esta es mía –escondió su cerveza –abre otra –y le dio un trago, pinche alcohólico –

Sabía que no podía estar enojado con Emmett mucho tiempo, ese cabrón era mi amigo, uno de los mejores, así que después de media hora, me estaba cagando de risa con él y los demás. Estábamos en su sala de televisión, tomando y riendo, y como no lo íbamos a hacer, si Jasper empezó con sus monólogos, esta vez hablaba de las actrices con implantes y sus ángulos deformes. Hasta que el tema que yo tanto estaba evitando salió a colación.

- Y bueno a todo esto…merezco saber si mi sentencia de muerte valió la pena –dijo Emmett –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dije ceñudo –

- Claro hazte pendejo…sabes de que hablo…al sexo con Bella, no perdiste el tiempo ehh –yo me estremecí –

- Pensé que te estabas volviendo un maldito maricón frígido –Jake quería una putiza también – pero ahora me sorprendiste…y me alegro por ti mi querido Thorpe cara pálida –sonrió –

- Si…Bella es perfecta para alguien como tú –dijo Emmett mientras comía frituras – es una perra con clase…pero al fin y al cabo perra…es ruda pero tiene porte…sin decir que es muy atractiva y graciosa

- Yo creo que sus motivos van más allá –dijo Jazz – si observas con atención, el culo de Edward es de un tamaño perfecto para compenetrar de manera exacta –junto sus dedos índices – con el culo de Bella…son del tamaño adecuado

- Si –dijo Jake – son el tamaño correcto –el puto entrecerró los ojos, sabía que estaba visualizando el culo de Bella para medirlo con él mío, porque después me miro –

- Váyanse a la chingada –les dije a los tres -

- Hay vamos Edward comparte con nosotros –dijo el pendejo chismoso –somos tus amigos…tienes que contarnos

- Están pendejos…no voy a decir nada –los tres me miraron con más curiosidad –

Por un momento estaba seguro que no diría nada porque era algo muy extraño, es decir, no me atrevía a contar la verdad porque me incomodaba, y el hecho de que fuera así era totalmente ilógico. Los mire a los tres, putos chismosos morbosos, pero después los miré bien, y era cierto, esos tres cabrones eran mis amigos, mis amigos de toda la vida. No veía porque callar ahora.

- ¿Y bien? –repitió Jake –

- Habla ahora o déjate de dramas y pongan la puta televisión –dijo el puto de Jasper todo desparramado en el sillón con su cerveza –

- Dije que no hay nada que decir porque…en realidad…entre Bella y yo –todos me miraban con atención, yo espere un momento, Emmett movió las manos para que siguiera, yo suspire y me sentí mierda –…entre ella y yo no paso nada…absolutamente nada.

**BPOV**

En este preciso momento estaba segura que Afrodita la puta diosa de la belleza ¿O era del amor? No se esa mamada, también me odiaba, esa golfa desgraciada como era perfecta se regocijaba con el sufrimiento de las que no éramos tan agraciadas como ella, y para alcanzar la belleza nos obligábamos a pasar por torturas como esta, en este caso yo me diferenciaba en que esto era contra mi voluntad, aún así estaba segura que la puta diosa esta me odiaba, porque por algo me había cruzado en el camino de Alice cuando esta tenía esa puta cera caliente y con la sola intención de hacerme la depilación de mi cueva gloriosa.

Por supuesto Leah y Rose se estuvieron cagando de risa toda la tarde, sin decir que también ayudaron a agarrarme cuando yo quise huir de la tortura. Cuando por fin termino todo sabía que caminaría raro por una semana.

- Alice algún día me vengaré por esto –la mire emputada y adolorida –

- Dramas no –me dijo como si nada – me lo agradecerás la próxima vez que tengas sexo

- Más bien el que te lo agradecerá será Edward –dijo Rose con media sonrisa –

- Pues no veo porque –dijo Leah – ya cogió con ella y no creo que haya puesto algún pero ¿O sí Bella? –yo no supe que decir –

- En realidad –tenía las palabras atoradas en la boca -

- Vamos Bella puedes decirnos –dijo Alice mientras se pintaba una uña de los pies – si Edward no es bueno en la cama como parece serlo no importa no lo sacaremos del equipo…aunque –levanto la cara y frunció un poco el ceño – creo que jamás podré verlo igual a la cara

- No…no es eso…lo que pasa es que creo que estaba tan ebria que no me acuerdo de mucho…sino es que de nada

- Suele pasar –dijo Leah muy tranquila –aunque por lo general recuerdas aunque sea una cosa y es cuando te das cuenta que si paso o no pasó

- Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Alice – la verdad no recordaba si lo había hecho con Jazz en la fiesta así que nos dimos nuestro tiempo después de entrenar –dijo con sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha –

- Eres una sucia –dijo Rose con sonrisa –

- Envídiame –levantó ambas cejas –

- No lo creo…hey Bella ¿Y qué pasó cuando despertaste? ¿Edward llegó con el desayuno o una mamada así? –Rose se quería reír –

- No…de hecho desperté sola…parece que había salido con su familia

- Si Jasper me dijo –intervino Alice – que cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron Edward inmediatamente les dijo que tú estabas ahí, que te habías quedado a cuidar a Nessi y que dijo que no quería que te molestaran –de nuevo me quede pendeja, y las demás creo que también –…me parece que esto va más en serio

- Yo la verdad no lo creo…hoy a penas y cruce palabra con él –Dios sentía que me estaba haciendo pipi de los nervios –

- Edward es raro…bueno digamos que un acontecimiento hizo que se volviera raro –dijo Alice sin darle importancia –

- ¿Qué cosa? –yo entrecerré los ojos –

- Nada Bella olvídalo –Rose quería callar y yo quería escuchar –

- ¿Por qué no puedo saber? –me dieron muchas ansias –

- Hay que decirle al fin y al cabo Edward se lo dirá pronto –dijo Leah –no hagan tanto puto drama –Leah tenía razón –

- Alice…dímelo –la presioné –

- Bueno en realidad nadie sabe la verdad absoluta…porque nadie sabe quien era –mi amiga se trabo un poco –

- ¿Quién era quien? –dije ya exasperada –

- "Ella" –dijo con desdén, yo fruncí el ceño, no entendía ni putas –

- No te entiendo explícate –no quería hacerme bolas –

- Mira –mejor habló Rose – lo que pasa es que Edward anduvo con una chica hace poco más de un año…nadie sabe quien era, él nunca no la presento, eso se nos hizo raro pues entre nosotros nunca hubo secretos…el caso es que no sabíamos nada acerca del tipo de relación que llevaba con ella

- Lo único que sabíamos es que ella también nadaba y que tenía a Edward comiendo de su mano –ahora habló Leah – suponemos que la conoció en alguna competencia a la que fuimos

- El caso es que al final todo terminó mal –hablo Alice y yo la miré con mucha atención –…no sabemos exactamente como fueron las cosas…porque Edward no habla al respecto…ni siquiera se lo dijo a Jasper quien es a quien le cuenta todo…casi hasta como hace del baño…lo único que sabemos es que ella se fue…lo dejo y tal parece que ella esta con otro

- ¿Y cómo supieron todo eso si él nunca les dijo nada? –era ilógico –

- Por el día que llego hecho un loco –Rose habló de manera fría –…todos estábamos en casa de Jake, Edward no había ido dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero llegó por la noche y estaba –se detuvo un momento y puso rostro asustado, eso me asusto más, Rose no era de las que ponía esa cara –estaba demasiado pálido, pero con el rostro lleno de lágrimas…fuera de si –todas estábamos en silencio –sólo oímos que jalo a Jasper y le dijo "se fue" "me dejo" "esta con él"…Jasper intentó calmarlo –me miró con tristeza – pero no pudo, esa noche bebió mucho, y fue el comienzo

- Si…estuvo como ido por meses –dijo Leah – no se decir si lo ha superado…ha vuelto a nosotros…pero aún así ya no es el mismo de antes –yo estaba totalmente ida por toda aquella información –

Ahora muchas cosas tenían lógica, la forma de ser de él, tan arrogante y despectiva para con las mujeres, más bien para conmigo, sus cambios de humor, sus palabras. Él tenia dolor acumulado por otra persona que lo había sembrado ahí y yo lo regaba de vez en cuando haciéndolo sentir más mierda que de costumbre. Me sentí mal. Yo no quería herirlo, aunque me doliera en mi orgullo, yo solo quería agradarle.

- Bueno ya…dramas no –dijo Alice repentinamente contenta – estoy segura que tú le harás olvidar toda esa mierda que trae a cuestas…eres la indicada para alguien como Edward lo sé –me tomo de las manos y no se porque pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir bien –

- Te compadezco amiga –dijo la rubia – porque yo también creo lo mismo

- Si…creo que caíste en sus redes desde el primer momento –dijo la perra –

- No se de que…

- Hay no te hagas pendeja –dijo Leah – si he visto como lo miras…aunque lo niegues…te lo comes con la mirada…y por Dios las miradas que él te da –yo me estremecí – deberían de verlos cuando estamos en historia juntos, Emmett y yo nos la pasamos en grande con estos dos diciéndose pendejadas y al mismo tiempo mirándose como Romeo y Julieta –se rió –

- Y no sólo es eso –dijo Rose – tiene una forma de moverse para que siempre queden uno a lado del otro…es bien loco ver como se mueven casi en sincronía…Emmett y yo lo hemos notado

- Sin decir que hasta sus insultos son como memorizados, lo que uno diga al otro será el comienzo perfecto del insulto siguiente…es algo raro…pero chistoso –dijo Alice sonriendo, yo no le encontré sentido a lo que dijo –

Más bien no le encontraba sentido a nada de lo que estaban diciendo, era como si ellas hablaran de otras personas, no de Edward y yo. Sentía que sus palabras no tenían sentido para describir lo que según yo, Edward y yo teníamos, todo aquello me sonó tan fuera de lugar que pensé que ellas se habían metido alguna droga alucinógena y yo simplemente era presa de sus chistes.

Pero claro Bella, sé feliz, claro idiota, me odie por sentirlo, pero no pude evitarlo, esas palabras habían sembrado más que esperanza en mi interior, habían sembrado la posible realidad de mis sueños. Edward enamorado de mi, puta madre, esto era un problema, alguien como yo no se podía enamorar de nadie, era totalmente absurdo, yo era más desequilibrada y disfuncional que las acciones en la bolsa.

Como sea, no pude evitarlo, y como buena mujer fantasiosa e idiota, en dos segundos ya me había imaginado mi vida perfecta a lado de Edward, aunque seas la más fría y culera de las mujeres, lo haces, cada que alguien te gusta, te imaginas toda tu vida con él, si así es, patético.

- Tu tranquila Bella…ella ya no es un problema –dijo Alice – ahora que tú estas aquí…las cosas irán aún mejor…estoy segura –sonrió y yo lo hice también –

- Y Bella –me dijo Rose con cejas levantadas y sonrisa – nunca apuestes contra Alice

- No soy pendeja… ¿Por quién me tomas? –todas reímos –

Gracias a Dios cambiamos de tema, si seguíamos con el mismo, corría el riesgo de ponerme a saltar y brincar con ojos en forma de corazón. No podía permitirme tanta alucinación y comportamiento pendejo.

El resto de la tarde se nos fue en platicar idioteces, pero más que nada, por fin escuche las historias de Leah y Rose. La primera tenía un hermano pequeño, bueno ni tanto, ya era un adolescente, y por lo que escuche Seth era un gran chico, ella vivía con sus papás en La Push desde siempre, tuvo un novio con el que duró años, ya había escuchado algo de eso, pero ahora lo contó completo, y era claro que Rose y Alice, al igual que yo queríamos castrar a su ex y degollar a su prima, lo supe por la cara de las tres cuando ella termino de contar, y eso que Rose y Alice ya habían escuchado la historia.

Rose por su parte era miembro de una familia acaudalada de Forks, su padre era el dueño del Banco, y su madre se las daba de señora de la alta sociedad, algo de lo cual Rose se reía. Ella era la que tenía más tiempo con su novio, Emmett y ella tenían casi tres años juntos, era algo impresionante, pero a la vez obvio, porque a pesar de que sus temperamentos eran tan diferentes, eran totalmente el complemento del otro.

Me sentía tan bien entre ellas que me empecé a mostrar curiosa, algo que era raro en mi, así que les pregunté acerca de un rasgo característico que había notado en todos, bueno además del hecho de que todos eran guapos, buenos en natación y más pendejadas por el estilo. Durante los entrenamientos me había dado cuenta que todos tenían un tatuaje, así que quise saber más acerca del porqué.

- ¿Qué para entrar al equipo tienes que hacerte uno? –dije muy divertida –

- No…sino somos reces –dijo Alice – aunque pensándolo bien…deberíamos –me miro maliciosa, perra loca –

- Ok… ¿Y que significado tienen?

- Bueno cada uno tiene algo en especial –dijo Leah – el mío –mostro su muslo izquierdo en el cual tenía tatuado un lobo de buen tamaño – y no es lobo es una loba –me reí y ella también – es por las raíces de mi familia…el de Jake tiene un significado casi idéntico –se señalo el brazo derecho que era donde Jake tenía su tatuaje – sólo que él escogió algo más mítico –alzo las cejas –

- Los hombres y sus jaladas –dijo Rose – Emmett tiene un oso en la parte central superior de su espalda, porque dice que de niño vio un oso gigante en le bosque y que prácticamente hablo con él…por eso sé que él es alcohólico desde los tres años –nos reímos –

- Yo siento que se lo hizo por los ositos cariñositos…va más con su estilo –dijo Alice, volvimos a reír –

- ¿Y el tuyo que significa Rose? –le dije señalando su antebrazo derecho –

- Lo obvio –ella se miro su tatuaje era una rosa negra espinada – soy yo…hermosa…oscura y peligrosa…pero aún así admirada y querida –sonó mamón pero compartí su idea –

- El mío –saltó Alice de pronto y se levantó su playera para que viera el hada que tenía en la espalda baja –…también me representa a mi ¿No crees que soy idéntica?

- Si ya lo creo –sonreí al ver el dibujo –

- Yo misma diseñe el dibujo…obvio tenía que ser original –yo asentí – Ah bueno…el de Jasper es un León ¿Lo has visto? –le dije mientras ella señalaba su hombro izquierdo – según significa él y el hecho de que es el animal más imponente y poderoso de la selva –ella rodó los ojos – sigo pensando que es por Simba –todas reímos –

- ¿Y el de Edward? –pregunté no queriendo – me he fijado que tiene una especie de letra en su pecho

- Si una letra "C"…por Cullen –dijo Rose – a pesar de todo Edward quiere mucho a su familia…esa letra lo dice por eso la tatuó en su corazón

- Claro –dije yo –

- Tenemos que pensar que tatuaje se pondrá Bella –dijo Alice de repente –

- No es necesario que pienses en uno Alice –ella me miro ceñuda – porque ya tengo uno –todas brincaron hacia mi, yo me asuste un poco –

- Muéstralo –dijo Leah –

- Háganse para atrás yo quiero ver primero –dijo Alice –

- Tranquilas…es algo tonto y simple…me lo hice cuando cumplí 15, de regalo de cumpleaños y para hacer rabiar a Renee –dije mientras me hacia para abajo la pantaleta y mostraba el lado derecho de mi vientre

- Ahh ¿Cómo demonios no lo vi cuando te estaba depilando? –casi grito Alice, yo puse mi mano en esa parte, recordando el movimiento que hice mientras ella me torturaba –

- Woo y ¿Qué significa? –pregunto Leah –

- Bueno…en realidad no lo se –mire mi tatuaje la leyenda de "Im Lost" siempre la consideré como mi estado natural, siempre estaba perdida, creo que por eso dice lo que dice –ellas sonrieron y yo también –

- Se ve cool –dijo Alice –además ese detalle de la manzanita acompañando a las letras, se ve muy lindo

- De cierta manera la manzana soy yo…soy el fruto prohibido…lo que el hombre no puede tocar porque –suspiré– sufrirá…terminará destruido…fuera del paraíso

- Échate porras –me dijo Leah –

- Dramas no Bella –ahora fue Alice –

- Si Bella…tal vez lo que necesitas entonces es irte al infierno junto con tú adorado –pestañeo, perra –

Debo decir que me vi sorprendida, por la facilidad con la que podía convivir con ellas, porque he de decir que todo esto era algo tan nuevo para mi, que me asustaba el poder sentirme tan a gusto.

Jamás había podido mantener una conversación sin gritos ni golpes con chicas, todas me rehuían o buscaban tener problemas conmigo, jamás buscaban conocerme y llevarse bien, demostrarles que podría ser agradable, nunca me habían brindado la oportunidad, pero Alice, Rose y Leah me la dieron con gusto, yo se los agradecí con el alma, y por eso yo sólo les podía dar algo a cambio. Mi sincera amistad por siempre.

Entrada la noche, y aún muertas de risa por la anécdota de Alice y la chica de las axilas negras, decidimos partir, me ofrecí a llevar a Leah a su casa, así que ambas nos despedimos y nos encaminamos hacia La Push. Cuando llegamos a su casa me estacioné, estaba lloviendo, que raro.

- Creo que a pesar de la tortura de Alice, el día estuvo genial

- Ya lo creo –me sonrió –Bella… –dijo con tono suave, yo la mire esperando lo que fuera a decir, su rostro no parecía el de una perra, pero aún así lo seguí reconociendo como suyo –…tal vez pienses que nosotras exageramos con respecto a Edward y tu –me soltó de pronto –…y tal vez lo hagamos…pero sabes que…al final lo que cuenta y lo que realmente te lleva a la verdad es lo que tú sientas…lo que tú creas –me dijo con mucha sinceridad – te lo dice alguien que ha sabido la verdad y la mentira a través de este método –sonrió con un poco de amargura – supe cuando Sam me mentía y se acostaba con mi prima sin que él me lo dijera…y también supe –ahora le brillaron los ojos – que Jake me amaba sinceramente la primera vez que me beso –yo sonreí un poco agradeciendo con esto su consejo –

- Gracias –fue lo único que atine a decir –

- Sigue tus instintos Bella…ellos nunca te fallarán –me sonrió y se despidió de mi –

La vi bajar del cachorro y correr hacia su casa, realmente era una perra afortunada, ahora tenía una vida diferente, en la cual venían incluidas amigas grandiosas que estaban dispuestas a darme consejos, animarme y hacerme reír cuando lo necesitara. Sonreí.

Tomé el camino de regreso a casa, pero era totalmente obvio que solo una cosa me daba vueltas en la cabeza, bueno más bien muchas cosas pero que tenían que ver con una sola. Edward.

Todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que había imaginado, todo lo que yo quería vivir, me hicieron darme cuenta que necesitaba aclarar todo de una sola vez, sentí como si me hubieran dado un balazo en el corazón y la bala estuviera llena de ansiedad y todo dentro de mi se empezara a inundar de un estremecimiento, necesitaba verlo, hablarle, decirle que el desgraciado no había salido de mi mente ni un solo instante desde que había pisado el mismo suelo que él, y que no me importaba vivir por el resto de mis días en este puto pueblo si él estaba conmigo.

De manera precipitada, sólo hice algo claro, seguí mis instintos, di vuelta al volante y cambié de dirección, necesitaba saberlo ya.

**EPOV**

Esperaba que el puto de Emmett cumpliera su promesa de no decir nada ahora, no sabía si lo hacía por mi, o por ella, o por algún trastorno psicológico. Porque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿A mi que más me daba si la gente se enteraba que en realidad entre ella y yo no había pasado nada como todos pensaban? Si lo pensaba bien era algo que me convenía, así todo mundo se daría cuenta que entre Bella y yo, realmente no había nada. Pero no podía hacerlo, y lo peor es que no sabía porque no podía. Realmente estaba impresionado de mi forma de actuar, los chicos también lo estaban. Sus caras y palabras lo dijeron todo cuando les conté.

- ¿Cómo que no paso nada? –dijo Emmett decepcionado –

- Si pinche retrasado…como escuchaste no paso nada…ella estaba muy ebria y prácticamente cuando la dejaste en mi cama se quedo dormida

- Eso si que es para el recuerdo…todos pensamos que habían cogido hasta entumecer y resulta que ni un besito se dieron –dijo Jake –

- Decepcionante –dijo Jazz –

- Desilusionante –ahora fue Emmett con rostro de niño al que se le acaba de caer su helado – Pero espera yo vi que estaban en la terraza muy juntos…antes de que me llamaras para ir a cargarla y llevarla a tu cuarto

- Digamos que ahí fue el momento clave…si otra cosa hubiera pasado…tal vez ella y yo si hubiéramos terminado entumecidos…yo…yo –me costaba trabajo decirlo, no sabía porque, puta madre – estuve a punto de besarla –ellos se quedaron en silencio – pero cuando estaba a dos centímetros de su boca…bajo su cabeza y vomito

- Clásico –dijo Jazz – no puedo creer que tú fealdad llegara a tanto…mira nada más, le diste nauseas –rió –

- Después fue cuando te llamé –ignoré el comentario de Jasper y vi a Emmett – era obvio que ella no iba a recuperarse si no descansaba un rato

- Si pero fue gracioso ver como en todo el camino no paró de llamarte y decir pendejadas

- Era obvio yo estaba con ella –dije para justificarla –

- ¿Y en el cuarto que pasó? –pregunto Jake –

- La recosté y estaba prácticamente dormida, sólo me dijo que tenía calor y le ayude a quitarle su ropa para que se sintiera más cómoda –quise restarle importancia a ese hecho –

- ¿Y no te dieron ganas en ese momento? –el pendejo de Emmett sonrió malicioso –

- Estaba borracha…no me iba a aprovechar de ella

- Por Dios Edward…aquí hay algo raro…te conocemos y sabemos que las mujeres no te importan desde –se trabo un poco el puto de Jake –desde cierto tiempo…si ella no te importara te la hubieras cogido…

- Inso facto –terminó Emmett – no puedes negar que Bella es cogible hermano

- Pues ya les dije que no pasó nada porque ella estaba mal…y porque ella a mi…

- Ella a ti te trae pendejo –dijo Jazz mirando el envase de su cerveza – aunque no lo admitas Cullen…esa chica te trae loco

- Si apuesto a que en este mismo instante mientras recuerdas su cuerpo casi desnudo sobre tu cama y tu a un lado de ella…tu amigo esta en firmes como un soldado –puto Emmett, yo no supe que decir –

- ¿Cómo soportaste dormir ahí con ella sin cogerla? –pregunto de nuevo el pendejo de Jake, las preguntas de todos me estaban acorralando y dejándome sin poder pensar coherentemente –

- No dormí con ella –apreté los dientes – dormí en el sofá que tengo en el cuarto…bueno que ni dormí por limpiar la casa de las marranadas que habían hecho ustedes –los tres putos sonrieron – además estuve mucho tiempo con Bella…bueno esperando que se durmiera

- Dos cosas –Jazz levanto dos dedos, seguía entretenido con su botella pero hablaba claro – tardaste bastante con ella para que no cogieran…lo raro aquí es que si ella estaba tan borracha era obvio que se durmiera rápido…no entiendo porque tardaste tanto ¿Qué te quedaste contemplándola mientras dormía? –yo sentí frío de solo escuchar su argumento – y dos… –sonrió y volteo a verme – dijiste que en la terraza dependiendo de algo pudieron haber cogido o no, fue el hecho de que si ella no hubiera vomitado y en cambio se hubieran besado no te hubieras resistido a hacerlo con ella –puto Mr. Jasper Psicólogo de mierda – La pregunta es ¿quien fue el de la iniciativa de besar a quien?

- Vete a la mierda Jasper –lo mire feo –

- Oh fuiste tú Cullen…eso es tierno –pinche Jasper hijo de puta quería ahorcarlo –

- Vamos Popov mejor dinos que pasó –dijo Emmett –

- Mira Edward somos tus amigos…nos gusta escuchar tus traumas y todo…aunque suene de mierda y muy sentimental…extrañamos que no nos tengas la confianza de contarnos tus cosas como antes –dijo Jake con mirada sincera –

Yo suspire y los miré, ahí estaban ellos, mis amigos, ¿En quien más podía confiar sino en ellos?, sabía que se podían reír, o decirme pendejadas para molestarme, pero eran mis amigos, y al final sabía que ellos me darían su apoyo, tal vez había sido un error excluirlos de mis problemas en el pasado. Yo suspire y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Me apreté el puente de la nariz y luego pase la mano por mi cabello.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo paso, sólo sé que ella me dijo una tontería…bueno dijo que mis ojos eran hermosos –sonreí un poco y escuche unas risitas – estaba demasiado borracha, pero lo dijo con voz diferente, sincera, tierna –miraba a la nada, recordando el momento – en ese momento lo único que quise fue besar su boca –trague saliva – no se como pude resistirme en la habitación, ella me llamó prácticamente toda la noche, aún estando dormida, por eso me quede con ella, porque sin querer me di cuenta que ella es muy diferente a lo que aparenta, y que yo me vi envuelto en ese misterio de lo que realmente es…y ahora –de nuevo pase mis manos por mi cabello – no se como escapar de esto, porque no quiero lastimarla…no se…siento que ella y yo es algo absurdo…pero no dejo de pensar en ella –los mire a todos que estaban en silencio y con los ojos desorbitados –

- Por Dios Edward –dijo Emmett – con un whisky y una matriz podrías ser mi madre –yo sonreí –

- Amigo estas fregado –ahora dijo Jake –como dice Jasper…te trae pendejo

- Tampoco es para tanto –putos, eso me ganaba por ser sincero –

- No claro que no –volvió a llamar el señor Psicólogo idiota – es que ella realmente te importa y ¿Quieres saber por qué? –me señalo – porque si realmente no te importara, no te hubiera importado que ella hiciera lo que quisiera en la fiesta, te la hubieras cogido y ahorita no tendrías ningún problema en hablarle porque ella no significa nada, en cambio estas aquí escondido como un pinche maricón esperando que a ella se le olvide lo que pasó para que así no te enfrentes a lo que estas sintiendo por ella.

- Cógete Jasper…y metete tu puta piscología de mierda por el culo –le dije enojado –

- Es un caso perdido –dijo Emmett, yo lance un cojín –

- Eso me gano por contarles

- Tranquilo cara pálida…mira –me destapo una cerveza – tú relájate, lo que paso, o más bien lo que no paso, no paso, así que ahora tú tranquilo, y mejor piensa que le dirás a Bella mañana, porque tienes que decirle la verdad…estoy seguro que apreciará que seas sincero con ella –tome de la cerveza y me metí esas palabras en la mente, tenía que hablar con Bella –

Ahora que iba con dirección a casa de Jasper me daba cuenta de muchas cosas con respecto a todo esto, una era que me estaba preocupando demasiado por una situación que no debería, una situación llamada Bella Swan.

Dos, que por mi propio bienestar era mejor hablar con ella y desmentir todo lo que hasta ahora se había dicho, no quería que hubiera malentendidos entre nosotros, porque al final el perjudicado sería el equipo.

Y tres, que si seguía involucrándome con Bella, alguien saldría lastimado, más bien ella saldría lastimada, porque a mi, ya no podían lastimarme más de lo que me habían lastimado con anterioridad.

Obviamente el pendejo de Jasper se dio cuenta de mis cavilaciones, porque en ese preciso instante comenzó a chingar.

- ¿Qué hermano? ¿Estas pensando seriamente si te haces el implante de pene? –sonrió el maricón – te conviene, Carlisle puede hacer que te hagan descuento

- Cógete…aunque pensándolo bien –sonreí –…me lo hago si tú te lo haces

- Me parece buena idea…pero esperemos a que cumplamos 70 años y ver si a esa edad los amiguitos ya se fueron a dormir

- De acuerdo…espero y Alice no mate al tuyo antes de los 40…parece pequeña pero estoy seguro que tiene la fuerza de Hulk –sonreí y Jasper también –

- Ni me lo digas…a veces siento que en vez de estar partiéndola yo…ella es la que me parte a mi –se hizo un breve silencio – sabes…creo que a pesar de lo pendejo del asunto y que eres un idiota

- Gracias –sonreí sin dejar de ver hacia la carretera –

- De nada…creo que las cosas se han dado de la mejor manera –yo fruncí el ceño y lo miré de reojo –…si porque tal vez si tú no fueras tan imbécil y sarcástico ni ella tan voluble y brabucona…su atracción hubiera sido solamente física…porque al final no habría nada en sus caracteres que atrajera más, sólo sexo.

- Sólo sexo –repetí mientras me estacionaba en su casa – oye puedo ser más que un pedazo de carne

- No…no lo creo –sonrió y bajó del auto –

En todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que había dicho, y más que nada en todo lo que no había dicho, porque claro me había guardado muchas cosas de esa noche, cosas que sólo yo podría saber, eran demasiado mías como para compartirlas con alguien.

Como por ejemplo que en el instante en que ella me dijo que mis ojos eran hermosos, me di cuenta que ella era la que tenía ojos hermosos, profundos de un color excitante, y que su boca clamaba por mi, que tenía el olor más exquisito que jamás había tentado por mis sentidos.

Que cuando estaba en mi cama y comencé a quitarle la ropa porque tenía calor, use todo mi autocontrol para no irme encima de ella, porque con cada roce de mi piel al quitarle un prenda sentía mi piel estremecer, me sentí imbécil por siquiera sentirlo, pero no podía evitarlo, porque no podía dejar de mirar y sentir su cuerpo perfecto, sus piernas largas, sus brazos esbeltos, su vientre plano y sus senos hermosos, era perfecta, para mi lo era, pero a pesar de eso, no era suficiente. Descubrí su marca, su tatuaje en su vientre, repetí la frase "Im Lost" y me sentí totalmente identificado con ella, estaba perdido.

Aún se me estremecía algo dentro, cuando recordaba que me llamaba en sueños, era algo tonto, pero así era, era algo tortuosamente placentero, su nombre en mi boca, y aún así, seguía siendo insuficiente, porque yo no podía quererla, yo no debía quererla, codiciarla, porque yo era pobre de corazón, lo había perdido todo y no tenía que ofrecerle.

Llegue a mi casa, estaba cansado, tenía días de no poder dormir, tenía que pensar que le diría a Bella mañana, no quería aturdirme con eso, pero era mejor arreglar ese asunto. Supe que no era necesario pensar en eso esta noche, porque ya no me daría tiempo.

En las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, Bella estaba sentada esperando a alguien, corrección, en cuanto me vio, supe que me estaba esperando a mi. Mierda.

Caminé con normalidad, o eso quise aparentar, no quería hacer contacto visual con ella, pero supe que era imposible, cuando la vi, supe que algo estaba raro, ella no tenía su mirada sarcástica, por un momento vi la mirada de la Bella borracha, esa que acompañaba a las palabras dulces, tuve miedo, miedo de que esto fuera lo que no quería que pasara. No ahora. Me detuve frente a ella a un metro de distancia no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor. Ella me dio una media sonrisa. Demonios.

- Hey ¿Cómo estas? –su voz era suave, ¿cuándo putas me preguntaba como estaba?, esto estaba mal, se dio cuenta que no contesté, así que hizo otro intento – Esme me dijo que habías salido con los chicos…pero decidí esperarte…necesito hablar contigo –me miro intensamente, puta madre, yo sólo asentí en silencio –

- Si creo que si –dije titubeante – vamos de aquel lado –no quería que nadie viera y escuchara, ella asintió y me siguió, chinga, porque tenía que sentirme tan putamente nervioso – bien pues… -se supone que íbamos a hablar pero nadie decía nada – Bella yo…

- Edward –tomó aire – debo confesar que hace un rato cuando venía para acá tenía toda una serie de preguntas que hacer…pero ahora – negó y cerro los ojos – no encuentro sentido alguno que esté yo aquí…lo único que se y que parece ser lo único verdadero es que las cosas se han complicado bastante entre nosotros

- Si…tienes razón –bueno ambos estábamos de acuerdo, eso por alguna razón me molesto –

- Es por eso que he decidido que no tiene caso hablar de eso…lo hecho, hecho esta –sonrió – solo hay que ver y disfrutar lo que sigue -¿Qué putas estaba diciendo? Obvio se dio cuenta de la mirada rara que le di– se que estarás pensando que soy una maldita enferma mental…pero no se…es solo que me siento tan diferente que no se…tal vez sea bueno no mostrarme difícil y agresiva ante lo que nos esta pasando –necesitaba interrumpirla antes de que comenzara a declarase o una mierda así – la verdad nunca pensé que situaciones entre nosotros que yo consideraba pendejas o sin sentido fueran en realidad indicios de lo que en verdad pasa entre los dos…o debo decir de lo que tu y yo sentimos…somos personas tan complicadas que parece que hace falta de insultos y sarcasmos para expresar lo que realmente sentimos –sonrió y bajo un poco la mirada –

- Espera Bella –levante ambas manos – mira no se a que te refieres…pero creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas de una buena vez –dije, ella se puso un poco seria – no quiero que pienses pendejadas que para nada tienen que ver

- Si lo crees necesario…te escucho –hablo con voz monocorde –

**(Stupid – Sarah Mclachlan)**

- Bueno pues –tome aire, esto era difícil, pero era mejor así – mira Bella la verdad es que entre nosotros no paso absolutamente nada –a ella se le desorbitaron los ojos, yo trate de ignorar eso sino no podría continuar –…estabas muy borracha…cuando estábamos en la terraza vomitaste, le pedí a Emmett que te llevara a mi habitación para que descansaras, ahí sólo te puse cómoda y te deje dormir, yo estuve abajo prácticamente toda la madrugada limpiando…no sentía la necesidad de decirte nada porque simplemente no pensé que pensabas eso…bueno que tu y yo –mentí –

- No pasó nada –dijo ella mirando a la nada –

- Así es…–me sentí mal al ver su semblante – nunca te toque

- Pero yo –parecía muy concentrada en algo, después se cubrió la cara – soy una verdadera idiota…estúpida –se recriminó –

- Mira Bella…no quiero que pienses tonterías…cosas que no son –mentí otra vez – es mejor así

- ¿Por qué hiciste que Alice llamara a mi casa? –me pregunto de pronto – ¿Por qué no dejaste que me llevaran con ellos? –me miró con un poco de ¿odio? – así no sería un mueble más al que hubieras tenido que limpiar por la mañana

- ¿A qué te refieres? –la miré ceñudo – no seas tonta…lo hice para que no fueran a molestarse en tú casa…creo que deberías de agradecérmelo en vez de recriminarme –me moleste –

- No te preocupes tanto por mi por favor –la Bella sarcástica había regresado –

- Créeme no lo volveré a hacer –me di la vuelta, ya no quería hablar con ella, pero me jalo del brazo para no dejarme ir –

- ¿Por qué no paso nada? –me dijo con resentimiento y al mismo tiempo con tristeza, lo vi en sus ojos, me sentí mierda –

- Ya te lo dije estabas ebria –ella negó con la cabeza –

- No…para alguien como tú eso no debe de significar un impedimento…puede que yo haya estado ebria…pero me doy cuenta cuando alguien no desea hacer algo…y tú no lo deseaste hacer –me quede callado – lo vez…es simple…no me deseas –ya no podía decirle nada más, le había matado su vanidad y dignidad, me quería convertir en calabaza –

- Buenas noches Bella –ahora si me solté y me di la vuelta, camine unos cuantos pasos y ella volvió a hablar –

- Es que no soy como ella ¿verdad? –me pare en seco y sentí la sangre totalmente enfriarse en mis venas –...te la recuerdo a cada instante…pero no me puedes desear como la deseaste a ella –me di media vuelta y la mire sorprendido, asustado, y molesto – Es eso ¿verdad? –ella sonreía con malicia, con descaro, disfrutaba ver mi rostro descompuesto – tal vez si te dijera que te quiero, que eres lo más importante para mi y después te botara conseguiría que te enamoraras perdidamente de mi –hija de puta, me acerque y la tome de un brazo con mucha fuerza, estaba emputado, puse su rostro a centímetros del mío, quería quemarla con los ojos –

- ¿Quién te hablo de eso? –dije casi gritando –

- Vaya veo que aún a pesar del tiempo te sigue afectando…pobre de ti –me dijo y yo la jalone -

- No vuelvas a mencionar este tema en tu vida me entendiste…que te entre bien en tu pequeño cerebro…hazlo bien –hable muy enojado –…ahora me doy cuenta porque no me metí contigo…no eres más que una estúpida que no sabe lo que dice…seguramente los que han pasado por ti no son más que cabezas huecas…al fin y al cabo tal para cual –sonreí con malicia, ella apretó la mirada –…espero hayas captado el mensaje Bella…no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ese tema en tu vida o te va a pesar

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme de que puedo hablar o no –se soltó – eres un imbécil si crees que con tus miradas intimidantes y tus palabras idiotas vas a controlar lo que hago o digo…con razón ella te dejo –yo sentí que me clavaba una navaja en el esternón y la llevaba hasta abajo para abrirme por completo –…eres un imbécil hijo de mami que sólo busca atención…eres falso…porque si fueras sincero me hubieras dicho las cosas de frente…y no armarías teatros para hacerme creer y sentir que sientes algo por mi –me grito, ella estaba furiosa igual que yo, pero había algo más, ella tenía lagrimas en los bordes de sus ojos –…yo no soy un maldito juguete con el cual puedes divertirte…al cual puedes usar y desechar cuando se te antoje…si no me tomas en serio…o más bien si ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta en tu vida por favor dímelo…yo no te quito el tiempo y tú no me lo quites a mi…no finjas

- Yo nunca lo hice –dije con dientes apretados –

- Claro… -sonrió amargamente –todo fueron alucinaciones mías –se limpio la cara, bajo el rostro y respiro hondo – sólo te pido una cosa –me miro fijamente – nunca vuelvas a alimentar mis alucinaciones –y paso a un lado mío –

Escuche como se alejo y después el motor de su camioneta encenderse y moverse, cuando ya no escuche nada, no supe porque no podía moverme de aquel lugar, todo era tan extraño, todo había sido tan raro, tan efusivo, tan erróneo, porque era verdad, había dicho mentiras, y había actuado de manera incorrecta.

Por unos segundos me dije e intenté convencerme que todas las pendejadas que habían ocurrido ahora eran lo mejor, así Bella se alejaría de mi y yo de ella, así nos alejaríamos antes de que los dos ya no pudiéramos hacer algo para cambiar el hecho de que no podíamos estar sin la presencia del otro. Porque rememorando, desde que ella había entrado a mi vida, todo giraba en torno a ella.

Luchaba contra mi deseo de verla o hablarle, pero al final uno vencía al otro, y eso era, la necesitaba como a una droga, la necesitaba verla y hablarle en clase, en el entrenamiento, en mi casa, a solas, pero no quería admitirlo.

Todo por una simple razón, mi pasado aún no estaba enterrado, y algo más porque ahora me daba cuenta que Bella sabía algo de "ella", y si yo no había podido vencerlo y dejarlo atrás, no creo que Bella lo pueda hacer, porque yo no lo permitiría. Todo era una reverenda mierda.

**Pues ahi estuvo chicas...espero reviewssss please...**

**Deseenme suerte en mi exámen es el mártes...**

**Eva chiquilla te quieroooo...un abrazoo**

**BEstSs las quierooo**

**CaSs C.D.**


	8. Vamos a Perdernos

**Hey a todasss**

**Como estan?...espero disfrutando de la vida...antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas por sus buenos deseos por mi exámen...quiero comunicarles que si funcionó...ehhh...todo salió súper bien y ahora ya soy Licenciada...lo presumo porque digo no me chingue y casi perdi un ovario por tanto estres desveladas etc...así que me siento muy orgullosa y feliz...y claro me encata compartir eso con ustedes...en serio las aprecio muchooo..ahora si a chingarle con lo que sigue...y claro a leer y escribir jaja**

**El playlist de hoy es:**

**(Grace - Kate Havnevik)**

**Espero lo disfuten...las veo abajo**

**(Los personajes pertenecen a mi Diosa Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Déjame acercarme…que yo no soy tu sombra…No es difícil para nosotros decir lo que no debemos_

**CAP. VIII**

**VAMOS A PERDERNOS**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

Tenía ganas de una sola cosa, de no ser tan desequilibrada para poder subirme al árbol más alto y tirarme de ahí mientras me prendía fuego, o algo peor, me lo merecía por idiota, por pendeja estúpida. Necesitaba decirme algo peor para poder sentirme un poco en paz. El problema es que yo sabía que ni lijándome las rodillas hasta que me sangraran para después ponerlas en alcohol me sentiría mejor.

Llegué a casa, mis padres no estaban en la sala, me di cuenta que estaban arriba, y por los gritos de ambos supe que tenían una sesión de masaje nudista genital, me sentí patética, pero agradecí ese hecho porque así no me prestarían atención ahora, porque no la quería.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, supongo que no habrán escuchado el portazo que di, una ira profunda me invadió, me sentía mierda de puerco, había quedado en ridículo, y sin decir que mi vanidad, mi dignidad y mi orgullo habían sido pisoteados hasta quedar más abajo del subsuelo, supongo que las tres irían llegando a China en este momento.

Porque me sentía una completa idiota por pensar que Edward y yo…Por Dios en este instante las palabras de la pendeja esa de Jessica me retumbaron en la cabeza…"demasiado simple y ordinaria para alguien como él" puta madre, no se que me encabronaba más, que fuera ella quien lo decía, o que lo dijera porque era verdad.

Y claro sus insultos, llamarme prácticamente puta barata, zorra de baja categoría, creo que eso no me dolió tanto, no el hecho que me lo dijera, dolía el hecho de saber que esa era razón para que él no me quisiera.

Me dieron ganas de empezar a gritar maldiciones, de aventar cosas, tenía que desquitar mi coraje, pero no sabía cómo, desde que venía conduciendo venía con los dientes apretados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, eso era lo que más me daba coraje, porque estaba llorando, porque al final me daba cuenta que mis lágrimas no eran por que habían pisoteado mi estúpida vanidad, o porque hubieran acribillado a mi dignidad y hubieran balaceado a mi orgullo, era porque todo eso, lo había hecho él, Edward. Me aguante un grito y metí mis dedos entre mi cabello con fuerza.

- Estúpida –me di una cachetada – idiota…eres una verdadera idiota –me di otra cachetada – como es posible que creyeras –me interrumpí – no pero…es que él…tampoco es para que te sientas inferior…no lo eres Bella –me decía a mi misma, maldita psicópata –…pero eso si Edward…esta no me la vuelves a hacer

Pero ahí estaba el mayor de los problemas, cuando pronuncié su nombre lo supe, me sentí peor, y también sabía algo, lo supe desde el instante en que le había hecho rabiar hace un rato, cuando le recordé su pasado, cuando hable de "ella", el dolor crispado en sus ojos, su enojo, su furia, su tristeza, eso era lo que más me ocasionaba dolor. Saber que yo lo había herido, saber que a pesar de que él me trataba como mierda, lo único que realmente me lastimaba era saber que yo lo había lastimado primero.

Me senté en la cama, me cubrí el rostro y me puse a llorar, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ahora? era una maldita inútil que solo servía para destruir, antes mínimo sólo me destruía a mi misma, pero ahora había comprobado que también servía para destruir a los demás, para destruir a los que me importaban. A los que quería.

No me di cuenta cuando me cansé de llorar y me quede dormida. Me desperté tarde, me sentía peor que si me hubiera pasado Emmett y Jacob encima, mi madre ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarme nada, porque obviamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía humor para sus preguntas pendejas, así que fue inteligente y me ignoró.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, todo mundo se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien, primero porque en cuanto llegué Edward se fue, y porque yo traía cara de maniática adolorida. Alice quiso calmar las cosas diciendo que si mi cara se debía a que aún sufría por la depilada del día anterior, pero ni siquiera eso sirvió, lo único que pude decir era que no quería hablar del asunto. Ellas respetaron mi silencio.

El día transcurrió sin mucho qué comentar, las clases fueron una ilusión, y a pesar de que no me lo podía permitir, no entre a las clases que me tocaban con Edward, después escuché decir que él tampoco lo hizo.

En el entrenamiento nos ignoramos muy bien, o eso creí yo, pero en vez de ser el entrenamiento normal, sentí que pase en el agua más de 5 horas, estuve distraída y sin ganas, Laurent me llamó la atención.

Cuando salí de la escuela me sentí mejor y peor, mejor porque la tortura de verlo había terminado, por hoy, y peor porque así como estaban las cosas, esto se pondría peor que mi más aterradora pesadilla. Coincidencia o destino, hoy no me tocaba ir a cuidar a Ness.

Alice me llamó para que saliéramos con las chicas, el mensaje subliminal era "tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó", pero obvio decliné, no quería ponerme mal como anoche.

Y así fue por el resto de la semana. Ignorarnos, maldecirnos en nuestros pensamientos y mínimo por mi parte sentirme cada vez peor por la situación.

Descubrí que el estar sentada en las gradas de la piscina era el único lugar donde podía relajarme un poco, ahí sola, sin más que el brillo y el movimiento de las aguas, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ese era mi refugio.

Cuando el siguiente lunes llegó, me sentí patética por mi conducta, me reía de mi misma cuando me miraba al espejo, pero después de eso, ponía mala cara y no encontraba motivo, o más bien la forma para solucionar todas las pendejadas que había hecho, o que habían ocurrido.

Pensé en no entrar a Matemáticas que era la clase que tenía con Edward, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarme a esto ya, además tenía a mi favor que Jasper estaba ahí, y si tenía más suerte, Edward no entraría.

Para mi desgracia, Edward entró, cuando lo hice ya no pude escapar, ya estaba sentada en mi sitio, Jasper se puso en movimiento y se sentó detrás de mi. Edward se había quedado de pie en la entrada mirando.

- Tranquila…estaré cuidándote las espaldas –me dijo mi amigo –no creo que se comporte como bestia por ahora –sonrió y yo quise hacerlo pero no pude, sólo no dejaba de mirarlo –…tú sólo relájate y sé tú…bueno no tanto…sólo no cometas estupideces por ahora

- Que buen consejo Don Sabio –dije un poco sarcástica -

- Siempre que lo necesites –se recargo en su silla y vi a Edward moverse hacia donde estábamos nosotros

Con cada paso que dio mi puto corazón se aceleró, quería hacerme pipi y sobre todo quería gritar porque mi cerebro estaba por colapsar, quería decir mucho pero a la vez quería esfumarme de la tierra. Él simplemente se sentó y miro hacia adelante.

Quería hablarle, decirle aunque sea, hey idiota ¿Cómo estas?, aún eyaculas o tú amigo se ha ido de vacaciones, alguna pendejada para que él me dijera que era una zorra entrometida, peor que la malaria. Pero él me ignoró.

Quise aparecer un mazo marca ACME y darme con el en la cabeza. Apreté los puños, esto ya era demasiado, tenía que hacer algo, hable con voz de niña.

- Hola Edward –le dije casi tartamudeando, él volteo lentamente y me miró con cautela, aun estaba lastimado, yo esperé –

- Hola Bella –contesto en voz baja y se volteo –

- Que bien el mudo ya habló –sonrió Jasper y le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda – me estaba comenzando a preocupar por ti, pensé que serías el próximo Chaplin…ya estaba pensando en ser tu representante

Pensé que por fin se había roto el hielo, pero obvio no Bella, no seas pendeja, claro que no. Después de ese breve intercambio, lo siguiente que pasó fue, nada. Absolutamente nada.

En la cafetería todo fue como había sido durante los últimos días. Todos queríamos pretender que no pasaba nada, pero era obvio que no era si, por Dios, era palpable, no se que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward, pero yo me sentía mierda de burro porque ahora mis pendejadas le estaban afectando a mis amigos también, ¿Bella que putas haces? Te costo tantos años encontrarlos y ahora la cagas.

Ellos sentían que tenían que dirigirse a uno a la vez, es decir a Edward, y luego a mí, ya no en conjunto, era una pendejada, pero sólo así parecía funcionar. Emmett estaba enloqueciendo porque tenía que contar sus pendejadas dos veces, y después de contarlas una vez, se le olvidaban.

- Bella quieres que lo repita –dijo Emmett quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa –

- No imbécil…no es retrasada –dijo Rose – ella ya te escucho

- Bueno es que ya me estoy acostumbrando

- No te preocupes hermanito…lo escuche –dije sin mucho entusiasmo –

- Que bueno porque ya no me acordaba de lo último –dijo con sonrisa –

- Es que tu memoria a corto plazo no te permite tanto –sonrió Jasper –

- No me importan tus palabras Simba –dijo sonriendo, Jasper ya no lo hizo, los demás reímos un poco –…ya ven podemos sonreír en conjunto…creo que ya es tiempo de que esto se solucione…Bella y Edward –me miro a mi y luego a él – no pueden seguir enojados porque lo de la cama no funcionó –todos nos quedamos en silencio –…que no fue… –nos miró a todos – ¿No es ese el problema?

- Creo que será mejor que cierres tu bocota…antes de que Rose te la rebane –dijo Leah –

- Recuerda que te necesitamos para los nacionales –ahora hablo Jake – así que mejor cállate –yo aún estaba un poco perturbada, vi a Edward levantarse lentamente de la mesa –

- Con permiso –y se retiro, yo suspiré y luego claro maldecí –

Iba en el pasillo con Alice, ella era a la que veía más afligida por la situación, y ver el rostro de Alice afligido, era como ver el rostro de Bambi cuando mira a su madre morir, así que si, ya me sentía mierda, esto ya era una porquería. Ambas entramos al baño.

- Hey quita esa cara…no es el fin del mundo –le dije mientras la veía por el espejo del baño –la semana de la moda termina hasta dentro de dos días, podrás disfrutarla todavía más tiempo –intenté hacerla despertar de ese letargo –

- También la podré disfrutar en las repeticiones -dijo sin dejar de mirarme –

- Ok…entonces

- Entonces te pregunto Bella –me miro un poco ceñuda, se acerco a mi – ¿Me consideras tú amiga en serio? –ahora puso la cara de Bambi, puta madre –

- Claro que si Alice –le dije inmediatamente, entonces ella se lanzó a mis brazos, demonios –

- ¿Entonces por qué no me dices lo que te pasa? –estaba sollozando – Me preocupas…tu actitud y la de él son de dos pendejos inmaduros…pero lo que más me preocupa es que no me tengas la confianza de decirme lo que pasa –me miro con ojos llorosos, no por favor, que me parta un rayo –

- Ok ya tranquila…te diré las cosas…solo por favor ya no llores

- ¿Lo prometes? –me dio una mirada de anime mientras juntaba sus manitas, yo asentí –

- Lo prometo esta bien

- Ok –dijo con tono tranquilo mientras se limpiaba los ojos y se recomponía muy rápido –

- Supongo no estarás muy afligida –entrecerré los ojos –

- Lo prometiste ahora habla –se cruzo de brazos y me miro normal, maldita mentirosa –…Bella

- Ok ya…bueno pues ese día, después de que estuve en tu casa lo fui a buscar –hable rápido, así no me detendría a pensar en lo que diría y saldría más rápido del atolladero – y pues todo se complico…él me dijo que no pasó nada ese día…que estaba ebria y prácticamente me dio a entender que él y yo jamás podremos tener algo –Alice tenía los ojos muy abiertos –…debo decir que estrangulo a mi vanidad y pisoteo a mi orgullo –mire mis manos y quise reírme, pero no pude –

- ¿Cómo que no pasó nada?

- Pues si…yo estaba muy ebria y él no me tocó porque…bueno porque no le dieron ganas –dije muy a mi pesar, en eso se escucho la campana –…será mejor irnos

- Ok pero quiero que me cuentes todo –yo asentí y ambas salimos de ahí –

Para cuando el entrenamiento terminó, ya les había contado a las chicas lo que había pasado, ellas no mencionaron nada de decírselo a los demás, dieron por hecho que Edward ya se los había contado, la sorpresa era que Emmett no hubiera dicho nada, bueno aunque hoy prácticamente lo hizo. Todas se mostraron solidarias conmigo, así que decidieron no comentar nada más de ese acontecimiento, yo de nuevo se los agradecí.

Laurent nos pidió que nos quedáramos después de entrenar, nos iba a dar unos avisos, pensé en decirle a Alice que me contará después, no quería ver a Edward y su rostro de te odio y desaparece. Pero ella dijo que tenía que ser importante, así que me quede, muy a mi pesar.

Cuando salí del vestidor junto con Alice, todos se encontraban esperándonos, lo miré de reojo y él estaba en la misma actitud que yo, lo percibía. Laurent hablo claro y rápido, él también tenía prisa.

- Ok seré breve y conciso, ya que esta información la mayoría la conoce de sobra, pero viendo que tenemos nuevas adquisiciones –me miro a mi – daré el aviso completo… –suspiro y continuo – este fin de semana son los interestatales, como cada año serán en Seattle y saben que son las primeras eliminatorias para los Nacionales que es la competencia que realmente nos interesa, así que espero y durante esta semana todos den lo mejor de si, no porque sea una competencia relativamente fácil vayan a confiarse –yo los miré a todos, se veían tranquilos incluso sonrientes, yo me estaba muriendo de los nervios, puta madre otra presión más –… ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Nos iremos desde el jueves en la tarde? –preguntó Rose –

- Así es, necesitan prepararse y descansar –nos miró a todos –

- ¿Y podremos celebrar por nuestro triunfo? –sonrió Emmett –

- No se porque me preguntas si sabes la respuesta Emmett –lo miro con cejas levantadas – festejaran lo que quieran…cuando volvamos –a mi hermano se le borro la sonrisa –…bueno ¿alguna otra pregunta? Que no sea Emmett –el aludido hizo puchero y nadie dijo nada – en ese caso nos vemos mañana –se despidió y se fue –

- Hey Bella ¿No estas emocionada? Tu primera competencia oficial –me grito Alice mientras saltaba –

- La verdad me siento como si hubiera tomado cinco cervezas –la mire –algo mareada…–ella rió –

- Todo saldrá bien…no digo que te confíes…pero estas competencias son realmente un entrenamiento para nosotros –yo la mire y sonreí un poco –

Sentía la cabeza aturdida, eran demasiadas las cosas importantes que tenía en frente, Edward, la competencia, mis amigos, Dios, nunca me había pasado, creo que fue por eso que jamás me había sentido como ahora.

De repente sentí esa mirada penetrarme por el cuello, voltee con cautela y miré a Edward lanzarme una pequeña mirada, no parecía molesto, más bien triste, sentí que mi corazón colapso.

**EPOV**

¿Quién era yo para juzgar la forma de actuar o de expresarse de alguien? Si yo mismo decía y hacía lo que quería sin detenerme a pensar en si lastimaba a alguien o no, en si lastimaba a alguien que realmente me importaba.

Era basura, una basura absurda, casi un emmo, tenía un conflicto en mi cerebro, al final no sabía quien mataría al otro, si el Edward del pasado, o este Edward, en un principio pensé en definitiva que sería el nuevo, pues el viejo ya estaba muerto y enterrado, pero después pensé en ella y dude, y así había sido durante toda la semana.

Y es que no podía negar que me había sorprendido por lo que Bella había dicho, la parte sobre "ella", no sabía de donde demonios había sacado tanta información, porque nadie la sabía, ni siquiera Jasper que era algo así como mi sacerdote personal con quien me confesaba y toda esa mamada sabía algo al respecto.

No puedo negar que esa noche fue la noche donde más me he sentido vulnerable en toda mi vida, pues me sentí mal por hacerla sentir mal, me sentí enojado por como ella se expreso de mi pasado, después feliz por saber que yo también la había lastimado, así lo que ella me había hecho no había quedado impune, y después de sentirme tan lleno de miles de emociones, cuando ella se fue, cuando escuche a la camioneta alejarse, me sentí vacio.

Todo estaba mal, porque en vez de sentirme enojado con ella por lo que había pasado, lo único que había podido pensar en estos días, era que yo la había lastimado, que era un puto idiota cabrón pendejo que la había hecho llorar por una tontería y porque no sabía como decir las cosas sin lastimar a las personas, y más que nada a las personas que me importaban. Porque si, eso también lo había descubierto en esta semana que nos habíamos alejado.

Bella Swan me importaba, y me importaba mucho, pero la peor parte es que no sabía cual era la verdadera razón.

Haciendo un análisis, físicamente, era claro que me gustaba, no digo que fuera una mujer espectacular, no era una modelo de Victoria Secret, pero tenía un tipo de belleza muy peculiar, natural y enigmática.

Su carácter era una mierda, altanero, hostil en ocasiones, sarcástico, pero al mismo tiempo simpático, gracioso y con mucha originalidad, creo que lo que más me gustaba de esa parte era que nunca tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba, siempre me ponía en mi lugar, era la única que se atrevía a ponerme límites.

Y claro su inteligencia, su ímpetu para lograr lo que se proponía, había logrado avanzar mucho con el equipo, no se porque pero me sentí orgulloso de eso, y se podría decir que también su nobleza para con los que realmente le importaban. Aún hoy no me quería incluir en ese grupo de personas. No lo merecía.

Estos días no me había atrevido a acercarme a ella por muchas razones, por no incomodarla, por no escuchar decirle que me fuera a la mierda, porque yo mismo me dañaba, y sobre todo sabía que si continuaba así, muy pronto la dañaría de una manera más cruel y descomunal.

Eso era lo que me frenaba, y al mismo tiempo lo que me causaba dolor. Puta madre estaba jodido, de nuevo.

Me di cuenta que no soportaría verla, así que empecé a faltar a las clases donde sabía que la vería, "Edward es maricon" me dijo una voz en mi interior, y yo solo asentí, siempre me refugiaba en mi auto.

Un día fui hacia la piscina, tal vez nadando un rato me relajaría, pero cuando entre por las gradas, la vi, estaba sentada en una de las orillas, mirando el agua muy detenidamente, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, la mire por un momento, en ese momento no me sentí mal, sentí un poco de curiosidad por saber que pensaba, si lo hacía en mi o en otra cosa, tal vez yo no fuera tan pinche importante y nada más me estaba haciendo pendejo por nada, "Pinche Drama Queen" me dijo de nuevo la voz, pero cuando la vi pasar su mano por su cabello con rostro molesto y triste, supe que si era yo al que maldecía en su mente. Salí de ahí de inmediato.

Había hecho ya muchas tonterías, me sentía peor que un apostador compulsivo en Las Vegas, después de haber ganado lo necesario, en vez de retirarse, seguía jugando, y así cometía error, tras error, hasta quedarse sin nada, yo era lo mismo, cometiendo error tras error, todo por una adicción. Bella Swan.

Era tanta mi pinche fijación que después del día de la piscina, no supe como, supongo que fue gracias al six de cervezas que me tome "si pendejo como no" dijo la voz interna, que cuando me di cuenta me estacione a una cuadra de su casa de donde podía ver la que yo supuse era la ventana de su cuarto, la verdad no me apetecía ver asomarse a su mamá en sostén.

Así lo hice durante la puta semana, no sabía cuanto tiempo lo haría, pero de algo estaba seguro, estaba loco, y era un idiota, pero bueno, seguir los instintos me hacía calmar un poco mis demonios internos, o eso pensaba yo.

Laurent nos había dado las indicaciones para lo de la competencia interestatal, la verdad me tenía sin cuidado, lo que realmente me preocupaba es que Bella fuera a estar muy nerviosa o preocupada por todo lo que pasaba y por tal no pudiera hacer un buen papel, y eso le trajera consecuencias.

Me entro pavor, si como un puto maricón me sentí muy preocupado. La mire y parecía que ella sintió mi mirada porque volteo y me miró, y como siempre quise saber que era lo que pensaba, sus ojos eran expresivos, pero en aquel momento no me dijeron nada.

La mire alejarse junto con las chicas, yo sentí una mano en mi hombro y luego a alguien pasarme el brazo por los hombros.

- Pues podemos decir que Laurent no dijo la palabra no –dijo Emmett con su brazo sobre mi – así que supongo podremos hacer nuestro festejo como Dios manda

- Pero hasta el último día Emmett –dijo Jake – no vayas a estar como el año pasado, parecía que ibas a vomitar en la alberca el día de las finales

- Sino fue porque dijimos que comiste mariscos en mal estado…y nadie dijo nada de que apestabas a mezcal rancio –dijo Jasper con sonrisa –

- Por eso gane…con mi olor los otros competidores se marearon –sonrió – aunque claro yo me quería morir –frunció la boca, seguro recordó la sensación –

- Hey cara pálida…vamos por unas cervezas…hay maratón de Los Simpsons –me dijo Jake, yo seguía medio en la pendeja –

- Después veremos algunas competencias del año pasado y los videos de las eliminatorias para el mundial de natación –dijo Jasper alzando las cejas, yo seguí mudo – oye pendejo te estamos hablando

- Lo siento no puedo…luego los veo –me aleje hacia la salida, sólo escuche a Jasper gritar–

- Estaremos en mi casa por si quieres ir…pinche Chaplin

La tarde fue muy aburrida, además de que continuaba en mi estado "emmo-maricón", sabía que Bella estaría en casa, así que me encerré en mi habitación, y mejor me puse a trabajar en mis tareas de la semana, tenía que adelantar muchas ya que desde el jueves no pensaría en otra cosa que no fuera natación, Bella y que soy un desequilibrado por supuesto.

Al día siguiente obvio mi ánimo siguió igual, así que no me preocupe por mi aspecto o si mi cara parecía la de un retrasado mental. En los pasillos me encontré con Jasper y Alice por supuesto, ella en cuanto me vio, se alejo no sin antes darme una mirada rara, primero de enojo y después de suficiencia, sólo le falto decirme eres un pendejo, pude leerlo en sus ojos, su mente lo gritaba.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa a la hermana del enano gruñón? –dije con media sonrisa, mínimo yo tenía que hacer algo por mi hoy –

- No se…sólo me dijo que eras un verdadero pendejo y que pronto te darías cuenta del hecho -me dijo mi amigo sonriendo –obvio le dije que todos estamos al tanto de eso y que tú también –yo sonreí, el puto era bueno –

- Gracias…estaba pensando en los trabajos que tenemos de… –en eso fui interrumpido por una voz a mis espaldas –

- Hola Eddie… –sonó a voz de niña puberta indeseable, voltee y miré a esta chica Stanley, me miraba como las chicas miran las imágenes de sus estrellas favoritas del cine – ¿Cómo estas? –me pestañeo los ojos y sonrió como pendeja –

- Bien…–dije con el ceño fruncido, pretendía ignorarla, mire a Jasper, pero ella volvió a hablar –

- Hey…lamento lo que te sucedió con esta tipa Bella Swan –dijo con desdén y yo la miré con más atención – en realidad es una psicópata…no se como es posible que estén divulgando que tú y ella tienen algo, bueno que ella se lo crea…es absurdo…obviamente tú jamás andarías con ella –yo estaba sorprendido intentando cachar cada palabra de ella, era mejor interrumpirla –…yo estaba segura que entre tu y ella no había nada…no se como la escuela se lo creyó

- ¿Qué demonios dices?

- Bueno lo que todo mundo habla…que tú y ella tienen algo…y que además se acostaron en tu fiesta y ese tipo de cosas –dijo ella ya no muy segura de sus palabras al ver mi semblante molesto - aunque yo la descubrí… –quiso animarse de nuevo pero mi cara de rufián no la dejo –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dije con voz dura –

- Bueno… –tartamudeo un poco – el otro día la escuche a ella y a Alice –miro de reojo a Jasper – platicar en el baño y Bella le contaba que entre ella y tu no había nada…que no había pasado nada ese día…porque tú prácticamente le habías dado a entender que entre ustedes jamás pasaría nada –a mi se me enfriaron las bolas, la sangre y posiblemente el cerebro –

- ¿Ella dijo eso? –dije con voz pausada –

- Si...además lo dijo con una tristeza –se rio la desgraciada – la idiota pensaba que ya te había atrapado…pero obvio no…porque en verdad –dijo despacio – tú jamás te fijarías en alguien tan simple como ella –eso me taladro el cerebro, sólo la mire feo, me apreté el puente de la nariz, era una mierda –…Eddie

- Cállate –le dije – ya no quiero que me digas nada –hable con dientes apretados –

- Pero Eddie yo solo…

- Eddie a la chingada…me caga que me digan así –le dije ya enojado, tenía que hacer algo ya – y te voy a decir una cosa –me acerque y la mire amenazante – Bella dijo eso porque estaba enojada conmigo…pero la situación entre ella y yo es diferente –la mire directo a la cara, ella estaba asustada, ese era mi objetivo – claro que hay algo entre nosotros sólo que no es asunto tuyo –le toque el hombro con el dedo – ni de nadie más…así que mejor no te metas en lo que no te importa ¿Entendiste? –ella asintió y se fue corriendo muy asustada, todo mundo miraba –

- Perra infeliz –susurré mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo, pase una mano por mis cabellos–

- Y bien Eddie –Jazz acentuó esa palabra – ¿Podría usted explicarnos qué demonios ha sido eso? –puso su mano en la barbilla – digo porque estoy seguro que ni tu mismo tienes idea certera de lo que fue… ¿No se supone que ella no te importaba?

- Tengo que protegerla –dije en susurros –

- No inventes ¿Protegerla de quien? ¿Quién te crees Kevin Costner? Ella no es Withney Houston guardaespaldas… ella no es negra ni mucho menos creo que cante… –el pendejo siempre sacaba algo para darle comicidad a las cosas –

- Lo de cantar no lo sabemos –sonreí, necesitaba terminar con esta conversación ya, así que le dije eso y camine hacia mis clases –

Todo esto tenía que parar, tenía que empezar a cambiar las cosas, sino cada día sería peor que el anterior, y aún así, en ciertos momentos me decía a mi mismo que ella no me importaba, no de una manera especial, simplemente me sentía comprometido con que mis actos o palabras no la lastimaran "si puto, como no" me dijo de nuevo la voz interna, maldeci y Jasper se rio mientras me miraba extraño.

Había tratado de memorizar las palabras que Stanley me había dicho, me cagaba por dos cosas, sabía que Bella me odiaba, y segundo recordar la voz de Stanley me provocaba malestar.

Tenía que hacer algo para que ella no se sintiera peor por mis palabras. Así que puse en marcha la misión "No seré caca nunca más: Animar a Bella".

Empecé con entrar a mis clases normales, hablarle un poco más, ella por supuesto estaba entre sorprendida y molesta, por lo general no me contestaba, o solo se limitaba a mirarme, el problema es que después de hacerlo siempre me quebraba, me daba cuenta que no tenía los pantalones para esto, llame a mi voz interior para que me dijera algo, "puto maricón" le di las gracias y continúe.

En mi casa todo era como en un principio, pero al revés, yo intentaba acercarme a ella más si Nessi no estaba, pero ella siempre me evitaba, habían cogido una puta rutina de salir a pasear por las tardes, eso me dificultaba las cosas.

Pero yo mismo me lo había buscado, recordé el día en que ella me había saludado en clase y yo bien pendejo obvio, en vez de devolverle bien el saludo y continuar la conversación fui un idiota tarado, y la ignore el resto del día.

Y se supone que lo hacía porque quería protegerla de mi mismo, porque yo sabía que la iba a seguir lastimando, pero es que simplemente no podía alejarme de ella, ya estaba demasiado involucrado.

El miércoles llego y yo sentía que no había hecho nada, por el contrario había perdido puntos, no se porque, después del almuerzo vi a Bella dirigirse a su clase, tenía que hablar con ella ahora, así que la aborde, respire profundo y le dije a mi voz interior, deja que el puto no salga ahora por favor, ella no me contesto así que quise pensar que eso era un si.

- Hey Bella –le grite ella no se detenía, corrí y la tomé del brazo – espera por favor…necesito que hablemos –obvio todo mundo estaba mirando –

- No me digas…ahora si quieres hablar –fue sarcástica, me encantaba puta madre –… pues fíjate que ahora a la que no se le pega la gana hablar es a mi…además de que yo necesito ir a mi clase así que con tu permiso –me intento quitar pero yo no me deje –

- No hasta que me escuches –fui severo ella cambio un poco el semblante, yo suspire y la solté, sabía que me escucharía –…quiero que –dude un poco – me perdones por las cosas que dije…por como te trate y te hable no era mi intención…es sólo que nunca pensé que fueras a decir –me costaba trabajo, demonios – eso… –ella estaba en silencio – Bella en verdad lo lamento…es solo que me cuesta trabajo poder hablar de cosas que me incomodan…me tomaste por sorpresa y sin decir de la forma en que tú lo dijiste fue…

- ¿Quieres decir que mi forma de expresar no es la adecuada? –ella entrecerró los ojos –

- No bueno –me detuve un poco –…no siempre digamos

- Perdóname por no ser una erudita de la lengua

- Bella no se trata de eso –todo se estaba complicando – es sólo que por lo general eres muy cruda para expresarte sobre cosas que necesitan más tacto

- No me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas…es mejor ser franca –dijo en tono seco – como ahora…no escatimo cuando digo que no soporto que te portes como un imbécil retrasado sólo para aparentar que te importo aunque sea un poco cuando no es verdad…eres un verdadero pendejo

- ¿Qué te pasa? –me enoje, me valía madres que todo mundo estuviera mirándonos, ya me había percatado de eso desde que comenzamos a hablar – Yo sólo… –levante un poco la voz –…ya vez de eso se trata...uno nunca puede hablar bien contigo…te portas como una pendeja todo el tiempo y volteas las cosas para que nadie te comprenda…por eso nadie puede estar contigo –puta madre, cagala de nuevo Edward, ella abrió la boca y me miro enojada –

- Vete a la mierda Edward –me dijo con tono amargo y obvio con ojos llorosos y se fue –

De nuevo, como la última vez, me quede ahí plantado, totalmente desconcertado y vacío, ¿Cómo es posible que una buena intención te lleve a tan terribles consecuencias?, no entendía el porque las cosas habían terminado así, yo sólo quería arreglar las cosas, y lo único que conseguí fue empeorarlas. Maldecí. No tenía ganas de entrar a clases, así que tomé otra ruta.

**BPOV**

¿Cómo era posible que aún con todo lo que me había dicho y hecho, todavía se atreviera a insultarme otra vez? Hijo de la chingada, pero esta era la última, no le iba a permitir nunca más otra ofensa. Camine encabronadísima a mi clase, entré y azoté mis cosas, todo mundo se me quedó viendo, no me importó.

- ¿Qué me ven pendejos? –les dije, todos se voltearon–

No pude evitar estar más que enojada toda la puta clase, sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, todo lo veía morado, y si alguien me hablaba pronto se transformaría en rojo, aquí correría sangre.

Apreté los ojos para olvidarme de todo, bueno intentarlo siquiera. No toleraba estar aquí otro segundo, sonó la campana, por mi propio bienestar y el de la gente que estaba a mí alrededor, era mejor no entrar a mi siguiente clase. Iría a mi sitio seguro. Iba camino ahí cuando me tope con alguien que seguramente quería morir en ese instante.

La pendeja de Jessica, me miro con repudio, como siempre, pero había algo más, así que la mire un segundo más de lo normal, había decidido no meterme en más problemas, con lo que me pasaba era suficiente, ya después me desquitaría con ella, pero como siempre, ella tenía que joderme la existencia.

- Ni creas que porque lo conseguiste has ganado maldita psicópata –me dijo enojada, estaba emputada, yo la verdad no entendía –

- No tengo tiempo para entender tus estupideces, así que mejor quítate de mi camino… –la quite y camine –

- Aunque él diga que tienen algo…yo se que no va a durar…Edward jamás podrá enamorarse de alguien como tú –me grito, yo me petrifique y abrí más los ojos – su relación no durara –yo voltee lentamente –

- ¿Qué dices? –camine de nuevo a donde estaba la pendeja con la sorpresa totalmente dibujada en mi rostro –

- Que aunque él haya dicho que tienen una relación eso no significa que lo tienes amarrado para siempre –me dijo con tono acido, yo sentí que me ahogaba –

- ¿Que Edward y yo tenemos una relación? –susurré –

- Es claro que ni tu misma lo crees por lo que te escuche decir en el baño…mejor para ti…ahórrate… –ya no quería oír, era demasiado, la deje con la palabra en la boca, corrí hacia el otro lado –

Esto era realmente una pendejada, bueno más bien una pendejada inaudita, todavía que me humilla, se porta como un cabrón conmigo, intentando quedar bien sólo para hacerme todavía más daño, el hijo de puta va y le cuenta a la pendeja esta que entre él y yo si hay algo, ¿Así como para que? ¿Qué gana él con eso? humillarme más, estaba segura que él lo que buscaba era pisotearme más y no lo iba a dejar.

Esto tenía que acabar ya, necesitaba dos cosas, un hacha bien afilada y sus bolas en mis manos para poder calmar mi ira cuando las estuviera haciendo pedacitos.

Fui a su clase, obviamente llegue echa una loca, Emmett, Alice y Jake me vieron, yo casi los empuje, veía a todos lados buscándolo.

- ¿Dónde esta? –dije agitada – ¿Dónde esta ese hijo de puta?

- ¿Te refieres a Edward? –dijo Emmett –

- Bella cálmate…respira –me dijo Alice, yo no la pele y tome de la playera a mi hermano – ¿Por qué piensas que es Edward? –dijo ella mirando a Emmett?

- Todos tenemos un hijo de puta personal…el de ella es él –dijo él sonriendo –

- Pregunte donde esta Edward…–lo mire de forma asesina, él se hizo un poco para atrás, le di miedo –

- No se…no ha llegado –pasó saliva –

- Tal vez ya se fue o este en su auto…no entro a la clase pasada –me dijo Jake – Bella tranquila si nos dices que te pasa seguramente te podremos ayudar

- Lo único que necesito es matar a ese imbécil –salí de nuevo con paso rápido –

Llegue al estacionamiento, quería destruir al auto y prenderle fuego con él dentro por supuesto, pero cuando llegué me fije que no estaba, así que esa imagen ya no me satisfizo, maldecí. ¿Dónde más podría estar?, piensa Bella, piensa. Algo se me ocurrió, no supe porque pero de repente supe donde estaría.

Si me sintiera mal. Él estaría donde yo estuviera, fue lo único que pude decirme a mi misma. Me cago el pensamiento pero fue el que más me hizo sentir segura.

Llegue, miré la puerta y totalmente segura y con el ruido diciéndome que no me había equivocado, entré y con paso firme me dirigí hacia la orilla de la piscina.

Por supuesto él estaba ahí, se veía bastante relajado, estaba nadando estilo libre, y digo que estaba relajado porque llevaba buen ritmo, nada le molestaba, nada le preocupaba, perro infeliz.

Mire alrededor, sus sandalias estaban a un lado, las tome y me acerque a donde él iba. Lo espere en la orilla para que no me viera, cuando llegó le aventé primero una sandalia, obvio se detuvo.

- ¿Cuál maldita relación? Pinche bipolar, emmo de mierda, si yo no te importo ¿Por qué mentir? –le aventé la otra sandalia, le di en la cabeza –

- ¿Qué putas te pasa Bella? –me dijo quitándose los gogles –

- ¿Qué, que es lo que me pasa? –dije fuera de mi – que estoy harta de que te la pases diciendo mentiras, que me humilles, que me hagas sentir mierda –le grite – Ya me harte Edward Cullen…–él me miraba ceñudo, salió de la alberca y me encaró, yo ya había explotado – estoy harta de esto…de ti…de que seas un desgraciado –lo empuje –…que te portes como mierda conmigo…ya me enteré lo que le dijiste a la pendeja de Jessica… ¿Y sabes qué?...ya me cansé…si ya dijiste que no hay nada entre tu y yo…que soy una zorra barata que no esta a tu altura…esta bien…pero deja de contar mentiras a los demás ¿Qué ganas con eso ehh? –él me miraba muy intensamente – ¿Dejarme en ridículo? No Edward basta –negué con la cabeza –…esto se acabo…no voy a dejar que me trates como tu pendeja…yo si…

**(Grace - Kate Havnevik)**

En eso fui interrumpida, no supe como paso, pero paso, Edward me beso. No supe como o que fue lo que entro primero en contacto, o porque en vez de sentirme humedecida, me sentí caliente, pero así lo sentí. Aunque estaba sorprendida por el hecho, no atine hacer otra cosa que lo mismo que él. Lo besé también.

Y no sabía cómo es que estaba pasando, lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue su boca, y que mis palabras, mi imaginación se estaban quedando corta. Su boca era algo más que suave pues se sentía totalmente amoldable, un verdadero frenesí me invadía todo mi cuerpo con el contacto de sus labios perfectos.

Su beso era demandante, como yo ya lo había predicho, el acaparaba, buscaba dominar, y yo era la presa indicada, quería que me cazara por siempre. Una de sus manos se concentro en mi cuello y mejilla, mientras que la otra había bajado a mi espalda, ese toque me quemo y me humedeció al mismo tiempo, la sensación me gusto.

Tomo mi cara más fuerte y entrelazo sus manos mojadas en mi cabello, yo lo abrace por el torso, un torso que me había muerto de ganas por tocar desde que lo había visto, ahora me daba cuenta que su cuerpo además de ser glorioso y perfecto, era algo más, tenía algo en la piel que hacía que no pudiera dejar de tocarlo, de sentirlo, de hacerme estremecer.

Desde que su lengua se encontró con la mía, sabía que ella sería una de mis mejores amigas de ahora en adelante, era hábil, graciosa y muy vivaz, yo le declare mi amor por toda la eternidad. Sentía que me ahogaba, pero al contrario de otras veces, me encanto la sensación, porque sabía que me estaba hundiendo en él.

Sentí mi pecho humedecerse por el contacto con su cuerpo mojado. Su aliento era mil veces más embriagador y exquisito que el vino más delicioso del universo.

Él me separo un poco, y me miro a los ojos, vi sus preciosos ojos verdes, y recordé algo.

- Son tus ojos los que son hermosos –me dijo suavemente, iba a decir algo, pero el me interrumpió – shhh…no digas nada –me silencio – vamos a disfrutar de esto…vamos a perdernos en este momento

Puta madre, el cabrón sabía que palabras decir para seducir a una mujer, si yo ya me sentía totalmente perdida por lo que estábamos teniendo, en ese momento me volví una perra en brama, me aprese más a él y le plante un beso totalmente apasionante.

Y ahí fue una experiencia nueva. Porque del impulso, ambos caímos a la alberca, dándonos así la oportunidad de una sensibilidad nueva, nuestros cuerpos no se soltaron debajo del agua, y nuestras bocas se combinaron junto con el agua, e hicieron una reacción porque de ellas solo salía fuego.

Abrí mis ojos durante un instante y pude ver su rostro bajo el agua, él también me miraba. Fue perfecto. Sabía que esa imagen no la olvidaría nunca.

Me alegre de que ambos fuéramos buenos nadadores y aguantáramos bastante bajo el agua, porque así nuestro momento duro más.

Cuando salimos a la superficie, aún lo hicimos juntos, Dios, esto era el paraíso, me sentía soñada por este momento. Pero aún así, no tenía una respuesta, no me quise ver paranoica y loca, pero él no me había dado una respuesta. Bien podía hacer esto para calmar mi furia, yo confiaba en que no, pero no le podía seguir dando pie a que me usara.

Así que en vez de hacer un drama y conseguir que peleáramos de nuevo, opte por algo más inteligente. Le di un último beso y me separe, él maldito se veía increíblemente orgasmeante mojado.

- Mejor que en mis sueños –él sonrió – aún así espero algo mejor de ti Cullen –le sonreí –

- No te conformas con cualquier cosa eso es bueno –me iba a besar de nuevo, pero puse mi mano en su boca, él se desconcertó –

- Con decirme lo bonito que son mis ojos no arreglas las cosas…eso es un hecho que ya se –sonreí – piensa en algo mejor –me solté y nade a la orilla –

No necesite voltear para saber que lo había dejado totalmente desconcertado, necesitaba que él se sincerara conmigo, y de paso aclarar todo, las mierdas inventadas y las verdaderas.

Si él me buscaba para aclarar aquello, quería decir que sí le importaba y que estaba dispuesto a ser sincero conmigo, sino lo hacía quería decir que todo esto había sido pura basura y que el momento más perfecto hasta ahora en mi vida, había sido completamente imaginario, una mentira.

Puta madre, por favor Dios no me odies tanto en las siguientes horas, necesito un poco de ayuda.

Con paso normal, salí de la alberca y chorreando caminé fuera de la piscina. Sonreí. Todo había sido totalmente perfecto, mejor que en mis sueños, mejor de lo que había imaginado.

A estas alturas tenía en cuenta muchas cosas, que se habían hecho más que certezas en estas semanas.

Edward me tenía de rodillas, avasallando mis pensamientos y emociones, mi vida por completo, y no sabía si podía reponerme de una decepción más. No de él.

No tenía como escapar de esto, sólo tenía ganas de que él me mantuviera segura en sus brazos, mínimo por ahora, aunque tal vez se sintiera tan real e irreal a la vez.

Sabía que nada era fácil, ni llega rápido, pero ahora me sentía así, yo ya había sentido dolor y frío toda mi vida, mucha soledad y tristeza, ya no podía soportarlo más, no viniendo esa maldita consecuencia de él.

Pero con él era diferente, lo sentí al momento que me beso, que me miro, que me abrazó, en ese preciso instante supe que pasara lo que pasara no me iba a desvanecer tan fácil, porque las cosas serían diferentes, que aunque no supiera por donde empezar, ni que hacer, las cosas estarían bien, porque en este instante lo único que quería sentir era el abrazo de Edward.

Por primera vez en mi turbulenta vida, no me sentí patética ni pendeja, me sentí optimista y esperanzada.

¿Qué era mejor?

**Bueno ahí lo tienen...espero lo hayan disfrutado...yo si lo hice...jaja**

**Please Reviewssssssss...no les cuesta nada...y a mi me encanta leer sus opiniones...**

**BesTsS a todas las veo la otra semana...Eva ya me voy a poner a ahorrar para mandarte dinero para que aunque sea te vengas en el guajolotero al DF...jajajjajajajja tqm bitch**


	9. Vuelvo a Nacer

**Heyyy...**

**De nuevo por aca un poco apurada y enferma de gripe...fuck...pero bueno el cap esta listo para que lo disfuten...de nuevo mil gracias por sus reviewss y millones de alertas...pero como dicen por ahí...nunca es suficiente...jajaja vamos por más...jajjaj**

**El playlist de hoy es**

******(American Stitches - Richard Walters)**

**********(Tandy – Home)**

**Disfrutenlo...las veo abajo**

**(Los personajes le pertenecen a mi Diosa Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Todo esto es una ilusión…Hay demasiada confusión…Te haré sentir mejor…Si el Principio es amargo…el Final será dulce._

**CAP. IX**

**VUELVO A NACER**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV.**

Edward llamando a cerebro, Edward llamando cerebro, contesta, contesta puta madre. Neuronas por favor manden una pinche señal.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Haber primero pon en orden tus ideas y deja de parar los labios que ya no estas besando a nadie. Pase una mano por mi cabello húmedo y al mismo tiempo intente concentrarme para entender los motivos y consecuencias de lo sucedido.

Lo pensé por unos minutos mientras volteaba a ver mis sandalias dentro de la alberca.

- Edward eres un pendejo –me dije a mi mismo mientras ponía mi mano sobre mi frente –

No necesitaba que mi voz interna me lo dijera, yo lo sabía, me lo debía de gritar por la magnificencia de la situación. Era un verdadero pendejo por llevar las cosas por el lado equivocado y más aún por cometer pendejadas que ponían en peligro mi estado mental y las emociones de alguien más.

Estaba hecho un verdadero lío, uno marca trasero masivo, me alegre que hoy no hubiera entrenamiento, estaba seguro que no me iba a poder contener a hacer alguna tontería estando Bella cerca. Así que después de bañarme me fui a casa.

De cierta manera me alegre y me encabrone porque Bella no fuera hoy a casa con mi hermana, mi estado mental no me permitía estar cerca de una persona sin hacer una pendejada de por medio.

Creo que alguien me saludo cuando entre a casa, pero yo estaba demasiado lejos, mi cerebro no mando a tiempo la orden a mi pinche boca para que esta reaccionara.

Pase de largo, me deje caer en mi cama viendo hacia el techo, intenté buscar en esa pared blanca la respuesta a todos mis malditos problemas. Tuve que empezar desde el principio.

Ok, ya sabía que tenía un maldito problema de adicción por Bella, y que ese problema me llevaba a cometer pendejada tras pendejada con ella, claro en un intento de "protegerla", a estas alturas creo que esa era la más grande de las pendejadas.

Estaba el hecho de que cada vez nuestra relación se complicaba más y al mismo tiempo se volvía más intensa, porque estaba seguro que ella sentía algo por mi, algo más que odio y repudio, lo supe por todos aquellos días en que me miro con esos ojos de protagonista de telenovela de las 8, brillantes y sin sentido, esa mirada que dicen que te la dan con algo más que los mismos ojos. Ok tenía que parar con ese rollo de los ojos.

Pero es que en realidad no podía parar de verlos en mi mente, tan grandes, hermosos, enigmáticos. Todos los matices de sus ojos eran increíbles, únicos, cuando esta enojada, cuando esta triste, cuando esta borracha, cuando se pone loca, cada una de ellas me fascinaba, y la de hace un rato, cuando estaba furica no pudo evitar que reaccionara.

Besar a Bella había sido toda una experiencia, es que demonios aún no tenía una descripción exacta para esto, y es que ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, ah porque si, yo provoque todo, ella venía con toda la intención de cortarme las bolas y quemarme vivo mientras yo veía como cocinaba a mis gemelos con salsa BBQ.

Y es que no me pude resistir, verla ahí, tan cerca de mi, me sentí y me impregne de su aliento, me hundí en su mirada de fuego, me había aguantado tanto tiempo que ahora no pude soportarlo más, y a pesar de todo, de la culpa, de los motivos, de las consecuencias de todo esto, en realidad, no me arrepentía de haberla besado, y por el contrario el recuerdo de ese beso era lo que me tenía completamente desquiciado, porque había sido completamente perfecto.

Por un momento se me vino a la mente la pendejada esa que había dicho Jasper, de que nuestros culos eran perfectos para complementarse uno con el otro, sólo que yo lo relacionaba con nuestros labios, en el momento que la bese, sentí una conexión y un amoldamiento idóneo, casi hasta mágico, sonó gay, pero así era, creo que ni siquiera la primera vez que bese a "ella" me había sentido así, en aquel momento había otros sentimientos de por medio, y ahora era diferente.

No era que me sintiera totalmente enamorado de Bella, no, tampoco era para tanto, simplemente me sentía tan apegado a ella, en ocasiones tan identificado y por lo general muy involucrado, que era imposible poder sacármela de la cabeza, pero eso si, enamorado no, o tal vez simplemente yo no quería enamorarme de ella, pero eso ya era inevitable. No, no lo creo.

Lo que si tenía claro, era que sentía algo por ella, algo real, era como un OVNI, objeto volador no identificado, pues aún no sabía a ciencia cierta que era, si cariño, identificación, odio, deseo, o amor, no lo sabía, pero si tenía la seguridad de que existía, y se lo tenía que decir, tenía que aclarar todo con ella y plantearle la situación que estaba pasando, sino lo hacía iba a ser muy difícil que pudiéramos convivir de manera normal.

"¿Qué esperas pendejo? Ve a hablar con ella" me dijo mi voz interna, me levante, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi habitación. Iría a casa de Bella y ahora si resolvería todo esto. Iba bajando las escaleras, mi madre iba subiendo, le diría que me deseara suerte, la iba a necesitar.

**BPOV **

Bien Bella, ahora solo respira porque sino te va a dar algo, tal vez una pinche parálisis facial y ahora si todo se irá a la chingada. No creo que Edward quiera volver a besarme si parezco una pinche elfo deforme, y si aún así lo hiciera nos costaría mucho trabajo teniendo yo la boca chueca.

Di gracias a Dios que tenía ropa en mi casillero sino me tendría que haber ido mojada a mi casa, aunque bueno después de la combustión interna que tuvo mi cuerpo creo que eso no iba a importar sin decir que seguramente por el calor que emanaba, iba a llegar completamente seca, ida como pendeja, pero seca.

Llegue a casa, para mi sorpresa papá estaba ahí, tal vez había ido a hacer un rapidin con mamá, no lo se, pero si lo había hecho, ya habían terminado.

- Hey Bells –me saludo Charlie, yo aún miraba todo como si estuviera en un lugar desconocido, aún no aterrizaba – ¿Lista para la competencia? –yo abrí la boca para contestar pero no me salió nada coherente que decir – supongo estas nerviosa –me sonrió – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

- Esperemos que si –Mmm Renee estaba de buen humor, era un hecho que habían cogido – Bella se ha esforzado mucho –me sonrió, maldita mujer con actividad sexual –

- Tu tranquila cariño…que todo te ira de maravilla –me repitió mi padre, yo volví a abrir la boca, pero ahora si hable –

- ¿Ustedes tuvieron sexo de nuevo verdad? –ambos se sonrojaron mientras se miraban y me miraban avergonzados –

- Bella por favor –dijo mamá –

- Tranquilos –les sonreí – lo bueno es que terminaron antes de que yo llegará…sino me hubiera sentido patética…tener padres que tengan sexo seguido no es algo que se vea mucho por aquí supongo…y debe ser bueno para ustedes –rodé los ojos mientras me daba la vuelta para salir de ahí –ahh y… -voltee a mirarlos, ellos de nuevo se tensaron – por favor limpien bien el lugar…por higiene es lo correcto –sonreí y salí de ahí –

Subí a mi habitación riéndome de lo que acababa de pasar allá abajo, me sentí muy ligera, como si nada me pesara ni me preocupara, era una sensación increíble.

Me mire en el espejo y lo que vi me gusto más, me veía como ¿Radiante? ¿Feliz? ¿Satisfecha? No lo se, pero también me gusto, toque mis labios y creo que se sentían diferentes, supe que ya no serían los mismos, ya no eran los mismos, claro que no, él los había cambiado desde que había decidido darme tremendo beso.

Por Jesucristo Resucitado, ese chico besaba como Dios, parecía que había hecho maestría en como besar y provocar orgasmos continuos. Edward Cullen eran un verdadero maestro en el arte de besar y yo quería ser su alumna por siempre, es más, quería clases privadas en este instante.

Pero, haber, un momento Bella no tan rápido, recuerda las circunstancias, los previos a todo ese momento mágico, se supone que Edward y tú casi se convertían en Alemania y EUA durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, así que ahora sólo podía pensar que, ¿Qué putas había pasado? O más bien ¿Por qué chingados había pasado?

Me comenzó a faltar el aire mientras mi sonrisa se desvanecía. Me senté sobre mi cama con cuidado.

Muy bien, haciendo un recuento de lo perfecto que había sido el encuentro, tenía que poner en una balanza todos los problemas y las pendejadas que estaban ocurriendo previo a "el momento sublime" así que Bella pon a trabajar a tus neuronas y deja que tu corazón y tu vagina se vayan a dormir un rato.

Sabía de antemano que Edward había estado promoviendo o sosteniendo mentiras acerca de nuestra relación, pero el problema es que no sabía exactamente el motivo, causa, razón por la cual él hacía eso, por humillarme, molestarme, joderme, porque le importaba, porque le gustaba, porque tal vez sólo quería jugar conmigo o probar a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, o hasta donde aguantaba sus pendejadas.

Muchas cosas podían ser la verdad o la mentira, así que claro, todo estaba hecho un lío, y eso me encabronaba, intenté pensar con claridad y no cegarme por mi entera devoción por ese hijo de puta, y llegué a la conclusión que lo más posible era que él sí sentía algo por mi, pero aún no sabía qué exactamente, y el hecho de ser tan desequilibrados hacía que todo se complicara todo el tiempo, pues debía admitir que yo era un caos cuando me intentaban tratar y en ocasiones hablar conmigo era casi imposible.

Tenía que decirme esto, tenía que darme una esperanza no lo pude evitar, corazón y vagina eran unos putos malditos que se entrometían cuando no era conveniente.

Al final de todo, las cosas estaban en un punto donde teníamos que aclararlas y ver que haríamos, porque era claro que entre los dos había algo que nos movía, ahora, sólo era saber ¿Qué era? Y ver que hacer al respecto, quise sonreír, pero no me quise adelantar a los hechos.

Sabía que le había dejado claro a Edward el mensaje de "quiero que hablemos para aclarar todas las mierdas y pendejadas que ocurren entre nosotros" y claro para después de eso besarnos, si es posible meternos mano y pues si no es mucho pedir, cogernos, "claro Bella porque no, ¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres?" me dijo la voz de mi interior.

Mande a la chingada a la voz y me pare junto a la ventana, esperando a que Edward viniera, o llamara, cogí mi teléfono, y nada. De repente algo se me vino a la mente. Salí de mi cuarto en chinga y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mis papás en la entrada, él ya se iba de vuelta al trabajo, mamá lo estaba despidiendo.

- ¿Vas a salir? –me pregunto Renee –

- Eh…no –dije y sonreí un poco –

- Bueno si lo haces ten cuidado –me dijo Charlie, sonrió y beso a mamá – nos vemos más tarde –abrió la puerta y salió** –**

- Nos vemos cariño –dijo mamá –

- Que te vaya bien –dije yo, me vi pendeja, pero era parte del plan, Renee volteó y me miro extraño – ¿Qué no puedo decirle eso? No nada más es tu juguete sexual…también es mi papá –dije con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia la sala –

Mamá me siguió, yo llegué y me senté en el sofá, ella seguía mirándome extraño, yo intente ignorarla, pero era más que obvio que algo tramaba, así que Renee pregunto, aunque claro fue sutil.

- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita en la sala? ¿Vamos a compartir un rato de Televisión? –tomó el control remoto –

- No estaría mal –dije sin importancia – tal vez haya algo agradable

- Bella tú no vez Televisión

- Siempre hay una primera vez –dije divertida, ella puso mueca y encendió la televisión –

Sabía que sería una tortura estar sentada ahí con Renee mirando sus pinches programas de chismes y telenovelas baratas, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que soportarlo, pues si Edward llegaba, no podía dejar que Renee lo viera, yo tenía que abrir la puerta y llevármelo a otro lado para poder hablar con calma.

Era una pendejada lo sabía, me estaba portando como una paranoica, pero mi ansiedad era dueña de mi en ese instante, no podía esperar por ver a Edward en la puerta de mi casa, no sabía que era lo primero que iba a hacer, si sonreírle, besarlo, abrir la puerta, besar la puerta mientras sonreía, besarlo y sonreírle a través de la puerta, o simplemente abrir y echármele encima mientras le sonreía lo besaba y él intentaba hablar.

Maldito cerebro traicionero, se estaba haciendo muy amigo de corazón y vagina, juntos me estaban haciendo la mala pasada, conspirando para que me imaginara pendejada y media.

Tome aire y lo saque lentamente mientras Renee enfocaba su atención en un programa barato, de esos donde las pendejas conductoras se sientan en una mesa para hablar de quien esta más gorda y quien es la que se hizo más cirugías, intente ponerme en automático y sólo ponerme alerta si escuchaba algún sonido de auto o en la puerta.

No me importaba esperar sentada aquí, lo haría, lo haría por él. Porque tarde o temprano él vendría ¿verdad?

Paso una hora, dos, tres, mi vista iba del reloj a la puerta, de la puerta a la ventana y de nuevo al reloj. Mi único rayo de esperanza se disipo cuando al escuchar que alguien venía, me paré en chinga para ir a abrir y decepcionarme al ver a Charlie llegar. Todo estaba mal.

Me volví a sentar y esperar otro rato, estúpidamente lo sé, no tenía sentido, porque los minutos pasaban, y con cada segundo que corría yo tenía cada vez más la certeza clavada en mi cabeza, vi el reloj y después de ver que ya no había luz afuera, que solo había oscuridad en el exterior, me di cuenta de algo, algo realmente horrible, él no iba a venir. Bella eres una pendeja de ligas mayores.

Estaba a punto de soltarme a llorar del puto coraje, ¿Cómo era posible que creyera que él me había besado porque yo le importaba? ¿Cómo era humanamente posible que él siquiera me considerara? No es que me dijera fea y totalmente indeseable, tal vez simplemente no era algo que él considerara digno de él mismo, de su gusto.

- Me alegro que podamos pasar una tarde juntos…aunque sea viendo televisión –dijo mi papá quien estaba sentado en el sillón abrazado a Renee –

Yo estaba en mi límite, se me aclaro la certeza que había querido evitar por horas, yo no le gustaba a Edward, no le provocaba nada. No, no Bella no más pendejadas, eras fea, conflictiva, una perra indeseable, me aguante y simplemente salí de la sala, los dos obviamente se quedaron en la pendeja al ver mi cambio repentino de animo, era mejor irme de ahí antes de que mis papás resultaran lastimados, en todos los sentidos.

Obviamente me acosté emputadísima no quería saber nada de nada, mire mi teléfono que no sonó ni para indicar que la puta batería se le estaba acabando, maldito aparato. Pero él era peor, ni siquiera fue para mandarme un mensaje o llamarme y decirme algo. Puto culero de mierda.

Creo que lo pensé cerca de 15 minutos, lo que supuestamente duro mi desayuno, porque no toque el plato, solo miraba el perchero que estaba en la entrada, ahí donde se encontraba la chaqueta y el cinturón de papá, con todo y su pistola, si, ella y yo teníamos que ser presentadas oficialmente, estoy segura que durante 5 minutos tuvimos una charla. Pero parece que a Charlie no le gusto nuestra reciente amistad, se la llevo cuando se fue y yo tenía que buscar algo más con que matar a Edward esta mañana.

Cuando llegué a la escuela mi enojo aún estaba concentrado, tenía que controlarme o sino de nuevo empezaría a cagarla con gente que nada que ver, me lo repetí tres veces cuando vi a Jake y a Emmett acercarse en el estacionamiento cuando llegué.

- Hey hermanita del mal ¿Y esa cara? ¿Aun no haz encontrado al hijo de puta?...si es así, aún tenemos tiempo para hacer un plan de matanza –Emmett sonreía, el maldito era bueno con lo suyo, hacerme sentir mejor con alguna pendejada, como buen hermano, aunque pensé en tomar sus palabras en serio –

- Te tomare la palabra –baje del cachorro y saludé a ambos –

- ¿Bella qué te hizo ese cara pálida para que estés más emputada que alguien que ve a su equipo perder en el último minuto del súper tazón? –me pregunto Jake –

- Por ahora no quiero tocar ese tema chicos –fui sincera no quería transformarme en Hulk en aquel momento al recordar todo lo sucedido –

Ellos me miraron confusos, era obvio, aunque claro seguramente Emmett se estaría muriendo de la curiosidad. En ese instante vimos llegar a Alice junto con Jasper y Leah. Todos saludaron.

- ¿Dónde esta Rose? –pregunte yo –

- Estaba en el auto –contesto Emmett – acomodando cosas, para la tarde –todos miramos hacia el lugar donde estaba el auto de Rose, ella ya venía en camino, pero no lo hacia sola – hey miren, el hijo de puta viene con ella –mi hermano sonrió y yo quise tener manos de tijeras, para correr y degollarlo –

Edward venía caminando junto con Rose, el puto parecía serio, seguramente sabía que algo muy malo le esperaba en cuanto se encontrara conmigo. Me pregunte si el matarlo aquí en el estacionamiento sería más grave que matarlo adentro, tal vez el estacionamiento no era considerado parte de la escuela, así no me expulsarían y podría terminar la escuela por correo.

Ambos llegaron con nosotros, Edward se detuvo dos pasos antes y me miró, obvio vio la verdad en mis ojos, le quedaban pocos segundos de vida. Pero fue raro, porque en vez de esperar que me mirara con miedo o pena, tenía una mirada como "cansada", no supe si lo que identifique en su mirada fue esperanza o dolor, tal vez tenía la esperanza de que no le fuera a provocar tanto dolor.

- ¿Cómo te va hijo de puta? –sonrió Emmett, yo también lo hice –

- Idiota es un placer verte esta mañana también –le contesto algo cansado también, pensé en comenzar mi plan "matar a sexy hombre blanco pendejo", pero Alice salió al tema –

- Hey ¿Ya todos listos para el viaje? –nos miro a todos con sonrisa – Bella espero tengas listas tus cosas, porque en cuanto salgamos tenemos que ir a dejar nuestras mochilas y traer las maletas para el viaje –puta madre, con el enojo había olvidado hacer la pinche maleta –

- Ahh…si la hice anoche…en realidad tuve mucho tiempo para hacerla, no tenía nada que hacer –dije con tono un poco duro, mientras miraba a un Edward serio –

- Muy bien –ella parecía complacida, pues su voz repiqueteaba – todo ira de maravilla –

- Amor por favor –dijo Jazz mientras se tocaba la sien – no hables tan duro, es cierto que digo que tu voz es música para mis oídos…pero hoy me suenas a Metallica en vivo…me duele la cabeza –Alice le puso cara de pocos amigos –

- No es mi culpa que estés crudo –le dijo ella y se volteo –

- Tampoco fue mi culpa que perdiera tantas manos de póker anoche, la suerte no me sonrió –yo me quede un poco confundida, Leah leyó mi mirada –

- Cuando juegan póker juegan también a otras pendejadas –dijo rodando los ojos – el que pierda toma un shot, se quitan prendas o hacen otro tipo de pendejadas – con razón Edward traía cara de cansado, claro en vez de ir a hablar conmigo fue a embriagarse con ellos, pendejo –

- Diles cuantas veces perdiste anoche Simba –dijo Emmett aguantándose la risa –

- Después de que perdí la quinta vez seguida, solo recuerdo que Jake me dijo algo sobre que tenía que apostar y a Emmett querer quitarme mis cartas –todos reímos un poco –

- El idiota borracho me arrebato mi cambio –dijo mi hermano – según él estaba comparando las cartas, cuando se puso a cantar Sorry de Madonna supe que lo habíamos perdido

- Oye…Madonna es una Institución mundial de la música…además es imposible que no me sepa sus canciones si las he escuchado toda mi vida –en eso la campana sonó y todo mundo se empezó a mover hacia la escuela –

- Hey Bella –hijo de perra, me contuve, no quería ni mirarlo – sé que tenemos una platica pendiente y… -lo interrumpí –

- Lo que tu y yo tenemos pendiente es nada…lo que yo tengo que hacer es dejar de involucrarme con pendejos –le dije con mirada asesina – "tus ojos son hermosos" –lo imite – si como no…Edward sabes qué…ahórrate tus comentarios y pendejadas que simplemente no tiene caso

- Pero Bella…no entiendo…

- Lo que yo no entiendo es que todavía quieras seguir con esto…ya déjalo así –alborote las manos y cerré los ojos – mira hace 5 segundos buscaba la mejor manera de matarte…pero ahora simplemente siento que no vale la pena…o más bien él que no vale la pena…eres tú –le dije con tono ácido, él se quedo en silencio –

- Entonces no te interesa escuchar lo que tengo que decir

- ¿Qué aparte de pendejo eres retrasado? –lo dije con media sonrisa – ya te dije que no…así que no me quites mi tiempo –

Me di la vuelta y caminé rápido no quería que me siguiera y mucho menos verle la cara ahora. Era obvio que sentí satisfacción, una gran satisfacción en el momento que vi su rostro contraerse, ahora yo había ganado. Pero eso no fue suficiente.

A los 5 minutos, mi satisfacción ya se había desvanecido y mi enojo se había clavado de nuevo en todo mi cerebro, era algo absurdo y me recriminaba porque así fuera, ahora en vez de estar disfrutando del momento, me preocupaba saber ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Realmente lo había herido? ¿Ese era el cometido no es así?

Durante toda la mañana Edward no volvió a intentar tener conversación conmigo, durante el almuerzo que fue el único lugar donde tuvimos cierto contacto solo fue testigo de las miradas que nos dábamos. En ocasiones eran de furia, en otras ocasiones de indagación, y en ocasiones yo lo miraba con dolor, no se si él también me miro igual, supongo que no.

Decidí apurarme a la salida para ir a casa y hacer mi maleta en chinga, Alice pasaría por mi en media hora, su madre nos llevaría a la escuela para tomar ahí todos el autobús que nos llevaría a Port Ángeles, después de ahí, teníamos un viaje en avioneta hasta Seattle.

Antes de subirme a mi auto, le di un último vistazo al pendejo de Edward que estaba a lado de su auto, me miraba con enojo, pero su mirada se transformo por unos segundos a una más depresiva, era como si estuviera sufriendo por algo. Yo ya no podía ponerle más atención, ni preocuparme, ni sentirme involucrada con él nunca más.

Le lance una última mirada de desprecio y me subí al cachorro, hizo su ruido habitual al encenderse, avance y procuré no mirarlo más, pero no pude evitarlo hacerlo por el espejo retrovisor, él no se había movido ni un centímetro, se quedo congelado en aquel sitio.

Lo perdí de vista unos metros adelante, sentí una opresión en mi pecho, como si de repente toda el enojo que había sentido hasta ese momento se hubiera transformado en ansiedad y hasta tristeza podría decir. ¿Algo andaba mal? O más bien ¿Qué era lo que no estaba mal?

**EPOV**

Esto era lo único que me faltaba, que Bella se portara peor que la más grande de las pendejas cuando necesitaba que estuviera serena, lúcida y tranquila para poder hablar con ella.

Le di un golpe a mi auto del puro enojo que tenía, respire profundo y después mire que no le hubiera hecho daño a mi nene, él no tenía la culpa de lo pendeja que era Bella y que yo fuera un imbécil con cerebro de maniático.

Intente calmarme, con emputarme más no lograba nada, tenía que serenarme, tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad. ¿Esto era todo lo que iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme parado como imbécil mirando como todo se va a la mierda? ayer eso no era el plan.

Admito que yo tuve parte de culpa, si le hubiera llamado o minimo mandado un mensaje para decirle que pasaba. "Eres un puto maricon de mierda" me dijo mi voz interior, le di la razón aunque ya estaba empezando a sonar y expresarse como Bella, puta madre.

Tarde menos de un minuto en reconocer que era lo que tenía que hacer. Me subí a mi auto y lo arranque en chinga. Tenía que apurarme si quería llegar a tiempo.

Estacioné el auto donde siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en ese lugar, daba gracias a mi madre por exigirme que hiciera la maleta el día anterior sino esto realmente habría sido imposible. Suspire y me baje del Volvo. Camine el resto del camino. A pesar de que sabía que la casa era pequeña, en ese momento me pareció enorme.

La blanca casa de Bella estaba frente a mi y yo no sabía que hacer, "puto" me dijo de nuevo la voz, yo le pedí que se callara necesitaba agarrar valor no sentirme menos capaz. Su camioneta ya estaba ahí, quería decir que ya había llegado, yo espere que no estuviera de tan mal humor como para no recibirme.

Ojalá y antes de venir Emmett o Jasper le hayan contado cualquier pendejada, así tal vez estaría más relajada, "si pendejo, idiota" me dijo la voz. Recordé la mirada que me dio antes de irse y supe que por supuesto ella estaba más que molesta y que ni un chiste de Emmett la habría puesto de buen humor.

Fue todo lo que necesite para darme vuelta y no enfrentarme a esa puerta. La imagine cerrarme la puerta en la cara no sin antes haberme propinado un puñetazo en mi hermosa cara. No, lo que menos necesitaba ahorita era ir al hospital de nuevo. Nessi me haría burla, antes que los demás. Camine en otra dirección.

- Vamos Edward, esto no debe de ser tan difícil –me dije en susurros – sólo hazlo –me dije viendo hacia arriba – puta madre ojala y estuviera ebrio así esto no sería más que una pendejada sin sentido y sería más fácil hacerla –

Aplaque mis pensamientos y me acerque al árbol enorme que estaba casi pegado a la que yo suponía era la ventana de Bella. Me costo un poco de trabajo, pero ya estando arriba en la ventana, supuse que si era tan fácil subir, no debía de ser tan difícil bajar, mire hacia abajo y no estuve muy convencido de mi argumento. Entre por la ventana.

El cuarto estaba vacio, había una maleta sobre la cama, que por supuesto estaba destendida y había ropa desacomodada sobre ella. Había más ropa sobre el piso, libros y hojas por todo el escritorio que estaba a mi izquierda, tenía unos cuantos posters de grupos de rock pegados en la puerta del armario, zapatos tirados, una laptop sobre un tapete color morado en el suelo, había envolturas de dulces y chocolates en la mesa y el suelo.

Olía a fresa y a dulces, era una mezcla agradable, pero más que nada el marco de lo que proyectaba aquel lugar era lo que me inquietaba y me fascinaba, toda aquella habitación era un caos, era Bella. Sonreí, en eso se escucharon pasos, me escondí detrás de la puerta.

Bella entró con unos utensilios en sus manos, los colocó sobre las demás cosas, parecía molesta, pero no me podía ver, estaba de espaldas a mí.

- Puta madre…tengo que apurarme –empezó a meter todo, moví un poco la puerta para salir de mi escondite, me quede detrás de ella – Donde demonios… -dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mi y yo la sorprendí –

- Si quisieras yo podría ayudarte –dije con sonrisa, ella se asusto –…aunque pensé que ya habías hecho tú maleta

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…puta madre –con rostro asustado, yo me reí – ¿Qué putas haces aquí? –me dijo mientras se recomponía – ¿Cómo entraste?

- Perdón –paré de reír, pero seguía sonriendo –…bueno sabes que soy un ser humano raro y psicópata –ella entrecerró los ojos – y en ocasiones no opto por lo obvio…en este caso la puerta…así que encontré otra entrada más original –señale la ventana, ella la miro de reojo y después clavo sus ojos enojados en mi –

- ¿Qué quieres aquí?...debe ser importante para que te arriesgaras a romper el cuello si te caías al subir –se cruzo de brazos, perra – ¿Qué, Emmett divulgo en la escuela que tienes transpiración precoz? –me dijo con tono de burla la desgraciada – lástima…pero seguro mañana se arreglara todo…no temas –se rio un poco, yo apreté la quijada – mira Edward…sea lo que sea no importa…tengo que apurarme Alice pasará por mi en cualquier momento y no tengo nada listo para el viaje –

Me pretendió ignorar al tomar más ropa de la cama y ponerla dentro de la maleta, pero ya había sido suficiente, tome la prenda y se la arrebate de las manos con fuerza, ella me miro con la boca abierta y ceño fruncido, yo tenía el rostro enojado.

- ¿Oye que te pasa? –me reclamo –

- Me pasa que te vas a callar y me vas a escuchar –dije con voz dura –

Mi voz sonó realmente enojada, tanto que ella se sorprendió y realmente se quedo en silencio, yo tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero después me calme y recordé a qué había venido. Suspire y me concentré en lo que realmente quería hacer.

- Bella…lo que vine a decirte es importante…y quiero que tengas en cuenta que mis palabras son 100% sinceras –la mire a los ojos –

- Después de lo que paso ayer…ya no se si creerte realmente…me besaste y después no supe nada de ti –me dijo con tono amargo –

- Te dije que me dejaras hablar –no quería enojarme de nuevo, pero ella realmente era necia –

- No es que piense que con lo que paso ayer en la piscina las cosas ahora serán diferentes…pero yo realmente necesitaba que tú me dijeras las cosas, que me dijeras que esta pasando –ella estaba empezando a gritar –

- ¡Bella ya! –la paré – perdón por lo de ayer…no me refiero a lo del beso –concéntrate Edward, no la cagues –…sino por no llamarte…ni venir ni comunicarme contigo…es solo que –dude un poco – sucedió una emergencia –ella puso cara de no te creo –

- ¿Qué Jasper no encontraba su mano izquierda para poder apostar?

- No…no estuve con ellos ayer…estuve en el hospital –ella se quedo esperando – Nessi se puso mal…la operaron de emergencia, el apéndice le reventó –dije y ella cambió el semblante –

- ¿Pero esta bien? –dijo muy preocupada –

- Si…por suerte mi papá estaba en el momento en que llegamos con ella mi mamá y yo –la mire, estaba siendo sincero, y por primera vez, sabía que ella me estaba creyendo – parece que ya esta mucho mejor –sonreí un poco, ella parecía relajarse – te juro que iba a venir a verte cuando mi mamá me dijo lo de Nessi, fue de repente y en realidad no pensé en nada más que no fuera la salud de mi hermana

- Tranquilo esta bien –me dijo con sinceridad, hasta su voz sonó diferente – lo importante es que esta bien – suspiro e intento buscar mi mirada, yo se la sostuve – ¿Y entonces qué era lo que me venías a decir ayer? –sus ojos brillaron, parecía nerviosa, ansiosa tal vez, me encanto su vulnerabilidad –

**(American Stitches - Richard Walters)**

- Lo que venía decir ayer era –mire mis manos y de nuevo hacia ella –…que lo siento…que lo lamento…que te pido que me perdones por todas las pendejas que hice y dije…jamás en ningún momento eh buscado lastimarte Bella…el día de la fiesta no te toque no porque no quisiera…sino porque no quería que nuestro primer encuentro fuera por una pasada de copas…simplemente quería algo más para algo entre nosotros…ese pensamiento estuvo conmigo toda la noche mientras te miré dormir –ella abrió un poco la boca, estaba sorprendida y yo también – Le dije esas cosas a Jessica porque en realidad siento que hay algo entre nosotros…y porque no se porque demonios quiero conservarlo…no quiero que te separes de mi…eres como una maldita droga que tengo que tomar por las mañanas para poder tener mi día feliz –ella sonrió –... Bella sin querer en poco tiempo te has metido en mi cerebro y ha sido para mi imposible alejar tu presencia de mi mente –sonreí un poco – casi como un mensaje subliminal…mira no es que te este diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti –fui sincero –pero tampoco digo que no sienta nada cuando estoy contigo…o que no necesite hablar contigo a cada momento porque eres la única que realmente habla el idioma que yo hablo –sonreí –…todo este tiempo he querido alejarme de ti, en serio lo he intentado, porque pensaba que era dañino para ti y para mi estar juntos…ya sabes tú psicópata y yo pendejo –ella rió –…es solo que hasta ahora no me sentía capacitado para poder estar con alguien –espere un momento, ella tenía una mirada fascinante, brillante y profunda –…de hecho creo que aún no lo estoy –hice una mueca sincera –…pero la conexión que tengo contigo es –negué con la cabeza y me sorprendí de mis palabras – jamás había conocido a alguien como tú…creo que es por eso que no quiero dejarte ir…aunque sea solo para molestarte…En serio Bella no se si todo esto te parezca una pendejada o una sarta de niñerías…pero en verdad me gustas…y no sólo tus ojos son hermosos…toda tú eres hermosa…de un modo loco…pero hermosa –sonreí –

Ella tenía el rostro en blanco, vi que sus ojos estaban brillosos, no quería que se pusiera a llorar, tal vez pensaba que mi discurso era demasiado barato como para ser creíble. Iba a decir algo más cuando ella se movió, caminó hacia mi, seguramente me daría una paliza. Pero no fue así.

Dio tres pasos normales hacía mi y sin detenerse junto sus labios con los míos. Sentí su respiración y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando sus brazos se entrelazaron en mi cuello, yo aún sorprendido la miré ahí pegada a mi, pronto supe que tenía que formar parte de aquello, eso que era tan increíble y que me estaba muriendo por hacer.

Este beso fue diferente al de ayer, pero aún así me hizo sentir lo mismo, y algo más, me hizo estremecer, sentir paz y al mismo tiempo lleno de energía, sus labios eran suaves y tersos, yo los lamí y probé como si fuera la más exquisita paleta de fresa. Me excite cuando ella apretó sus dedos en mi cabello y froto sus caderas con las mías.

La tomé con más fuerza, mis brazos vagaban por toda su espalda y costados, cuando llegue a su nuca ella tembló, eso me encanto. Su lengua hacia círculos y apretones con la mía, era mágica y sabía mejor que cualquier brandy.

Caminamos abrazados y besándonos, yo ya estaba llegando a mi límite, quería meter mis manos por debajo de su blusa y quitársela de una vez para después quitarme todo lo que me impedía tenerla entera ahora. La pegué a la pared y ella parecía pensar lo mismo que yo, subió su pierna derecha y la enrosco en mi cadera.

Hija de la chingada era buena seduciendo a un chico caliente, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro con delicada posesión. Yo pasé mis labios por su mentón para posesionarlos en su cuello. Él momento estaba siendo perfecto, hasta que su teléfono sono. Chinga.

- Debe ser Alice… Demonios –susurró, me miró y sonrió– debe de estar por llegar

- Mándala a la chingada –sonreí y ella también lo hizo, la bese otra vez –

- Lo haría con gusto pero…necesito quien me lleve al autobús…y no he terminado con mis cosas –miro sus maleta, yo voltee y la vi, y comprendí que teníamos que parar, por ahora –

- De acuerdo por ahora tienes un poco de razón –la solté un poco y la miré alejarse hacía la cama, tuve una idea –Hey Bella espera –la tome de la mano y saque mi teléfono – yo te ayudo con esto…tú llama a Alice y dile que no pase por ti –ella se quedo un poco desconcertada, yo le sonreí y ella entendió, tomó el teléfono –

- Ok…sólo no te emociones y dedícate a meter lo que tengo ahí…no mires mi ropa interior –dijo mientras marcaba –

- No lo necesito…muy pronto tu me la mostraras por ti misma –dije mientras empezaba a acomodar todo en la maleta –

- Ajá –dijo mientras esperaba que le contestaran –…Hey Alice…ehh bueno aún no estoy lista –se escucho que le contesto fuerte la enana – pero no te preocupes alguien más me llevará…no tranquila estaré ahí a tiempo –sonrió y me miró – ok…si esta bien…nos vemos –colgó y me miró – listo señor Cullen – me devolvió el teléfono, yo ya tenía todo listo en su equipaje –

- ¿No te falta nada? –dije señalando la maleta –

- No…creo que no –dijo mirando su maleta – ¿Oye dónde aprendiste a hacer maletas tan rápida y ordenadamente?

- Tengo una mamá bígama…se caso con mi papá pero también esta casada con el orden…

- Entonces supongo que tienes una idea muy diferente de cómo es mi mamá –miro a su alrededor un poco apenada –

- De tú mamá no…de ti si –le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios – anda vamos porque sino el autobús nos dejará –tome su maleta y salí de la habitación –

Ella venía detrás de mi, bajamos las escaleras y contemple rápidamente la planta baja de su casa, siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver como era la casa del jefe de policía, cuando era niño pensaba que en el interior había un montón de escopetas y pistolas, llena de armas. Pero en realidad la casa era bonita, pequeña, tenía mucha luz y resultaba agradable su estancia. Bella abrió la puerta y me llamó para salir. Yo la seguí hacia afuera.

Cerró la puerta y yo tomé su mano, ella me miró un poco raro, pero con sonrisa, como no esperando ese gesto de mi parte, pero aún así ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, me gusto esa sensación. Caminamos hasta mi auto. Le abrí la puerta.

- ¿Perdón?...esto si que es diferente –dijo con sonrisa –estoy sorprendida joven Cullen –yo le sonreí mientras cerraba su puerta –metí su maleta en la cajuela y me apresure a subirme al auto –nunca pensé que usted pudiera tener tantas atenciones…realmente estoy sorprendida

- Y aun no has visto nada –le dije mientras encendía el auto – soy toda una caja de sorpresas

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, ya estaban todos, solo faltábamos nosotros. Bajamos del auto, y fueron obvias y totalmente predecibles las caras de todos cuando nos vieron. Sorpresa total. Creo que Emmett dejo caer la soda que tenía en la mano en cuanto vio que tome la mano de Bella y nos acercamos a ellos.

- ¿Tú auto se quedará aquí? –me pregunto –

- No…Carlisle pasará por él más tarde, mi madre siempre me trae en ocasiones como esta, pero se quedo cuidando a Ness

- Espero se recupere –me dijo con mueca –

- Lo hará –sonreí –yerba mala nunca muere –ella sonrió pero me dio un golpe con nuestras manos entrelazadas yo reí, en eso llegamos con los demás, todos estaban en silencio y con cara de pendejos –

- Emmett si no cierras la boca los mosquitos se meterán en ella –dijo Bella, él no dejaba de ver nuestras manos unidas –

- ¿Por qué será que noto algo diferente? –dijo Jasper – no es tu cabello ni los senos de Bella…es otra cosa –pendejo, me reí –

- No idiota, es mi pene hoy amaneció de buenas –sonreí, él también y asintió –

- ¿Por qué sus manos parecen pegadas? –dijo el pendejo de Emmett mientras señalaba –

- Lo que pasa es que puse mi chicle en la mano y luego se lo embarre a Edward…y este es el resultado –dijo Bella –

- Eso es raro –dijo con el ceño fruncido –

- Y tú eres muy pendejo –dije y todos reímos –

- Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa...en la mañana eran hijo de puta y psicopata y ahora –dijo Jake mientras miraba nuestras manos – y por la sonrisa puedo decir que no solo entrelazaron las manos –puso cara maliciosa –

- En comparación contigo mi querido amigo…mi hermosa perra no parece estar en celo los 365 días del año –Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza – así que no tengo porque cogérmela a cada rato

- Que triste –dijo Bella –creo que mejor buscaré a alguien más –yo la mire con sonrisa y ceño fruncido, después todos reímos –

Después llegó Laurent y nos indico que subiéramos al autobús. El viaje fue realmente corto, y fue muy ameno, todos la pasamos riendo, fue genial. Bella y yo de repente platicábamos cosas, sin sentido en ocasiones, ella se acurrucaba junto a mi y yo la protegía, claro para después ser molestados por las pendejadas y burlas de los demás. Debo decir que había desperdiciado ya mucho tiempo enojado y haciendo estupideces junto con Bella. Ya era tiempo de volver a reírme y hacer que todo fuera fácil.

Llegamos a Seattle esa misma noche, Laurent nos suplico que nos fuéramos a descansar pues mañana muy temprano empezaban las pruebas eliminatorias, así que teníamos que presentarnos al calentamiento muy temprano.

Emmett y Jake habían estaban en la habitación que compartíamos Jasper y yo. En serio que ellos se enajenaban con los videojuegos. Tocaron a la puerta, Jazz abrió, era su pitufa y la perra de mi amigo. Ambas entraron, no saludaron sólo se limitaron a hablar. Como ni Jake ni Emmett las pelaban, Alice fue y les desconecto la televisión.

- Oye… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo Jake molesto –habíamos llegado al nivel 13

- Y yo los lanzaré desde el nivel 13 del hotel si no me escuchan –dijo con mirada asesina –

- Eso no es educado Alice –dijo Emmett con puchero mientras ambos dejaban los controles del aparato –

- Ok…ahora que todos me ponen atención –dijo sonriendo y suspiro –El cumple de Bella es pasado mañana –yo le puse atención, realmente no sabía ese dato ¿importante? –Hay que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa –dijo con los ojos brillantes, aplaudiendo y dando saltos como drogada –

- Amor no creo que sea buena idea –dijo Jasper – las fiestas sorpresas son oscuras y retorcidas…todo mundo te salta encima y te grita –el aludido frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mostrando su desaprobación sobre el asunto –

- Cariño que tu hayas quedado traumatizado por tu fiesta sorpresa de cuando cumpliste 8 años no es nuestro problema –le dijo su novia automáticamente –

- Como no se iba a traumar –hablo Rose – si entras a un cuarto oscuro y de repente te saltan dos animales –mira a su novio y a Jake quienes obvio ya se reían como pendejos –

- Oigan no jueguen con eso –dijo Jazz con puchero – aun tengo pesadillas con esa mamada…pinche fiesta casi me vuelvo diabético del susto

- Vamos Jasper no fue tan malo –dijo Jake – la guerra de comida fue memorable

- Sin decir de cuando te hicimos calzón chino –dijo Rose –

- Por eso lo digo –Jazz seguía con rostro horrorizado –

- Bueno ya dejen los buenos recuerdos para después –dijo Alice, Jazz la miró ceñudo – tenemos que armar un plan enseguida –dijo mirando hacia la puerta – Bella no debe de tardar, Leah y ella fueron a hablar con Laurent, pero no creo que dilaten

- Pues lo haremos por la noche, después de las competencias –dijo Emmett – sirve que festejamos doble –sonrió –

- No lo se…sería más lindo que fuera mañana a la media noche…así su cumple lo empezaría alegre

- ¿Estas segura que esto es una buena idea? –dije yo, ella me miro ceñuda –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –comento contenida, molesta –

- Bueno a que tal vez ella es como Jasper y no le gusta que le festejen el cumpleaños

- Por Dios Edward…no chingues… ¿A quien no le gusta que le festejen el cumpleaños? O sea ¡Helloooo! –me hizo burla –…Jasper porque es un pendejo miedoso –Jazz abrió la boca ofendido –

- ¡Hellooo! –la imite – es Bella…la niña retorcida y psicópata…es muy probable que todo ese rollo del cumpleaños hasta le moleste

- Pues no me importa –dijo Alice – sea lo que sea…Bella tendrá su fiesta de cumpleaños y le gustará…lo sé –todos la miramos un poco temerosos, Alice en ocasiones era demasiado obstinada, tanto que daba miedo –

- Bueno pues haz lo que quieras…pero si Bella se pone de agresiva yo no respondo…dejare que se desquite con quien sea –sonreí, ella me levanto el dedo –

**BPOV**

Todo era completamente alucinante, Edward, mis amigos, la competencia, en ocasiones sentía que yo ya no era yo, que era alguien más, yo no era mentalmente apta para disfrutar tantas buenas cosas. Todo se había aclarado, todo paso de ser mierda a ser lo más perfecto de lo perfecto.

Pensé que iba a dormir tranquila después de tan magnifico día, pero en realidad me estaba muriendo de los nervios, así que claro me dio puto insomnio. Cuando realmente logré conciliar el sueño era prácticamente de madrugada. Alice me despertó.

Nos apuramos, teníamos que estar a las 7 en la alberca para empezar el calentamiento, las preliminares empezaban a la 9 y las competencias a las 12. Y yo sentía que tenía un puto hámster metido en mi vagina, uno muy miedoso, todo me temblaba, pero ni porque lo sentía ahí me daba placer, sino ganas de ir al baño a cada rato de los puros pinches nervios.

Intente relajarme en el calentamiento y lo logré. Para cuando terminamos, las gradas estaban empezando a llenarse y yo me sentía más ansiosa. Nos tomamos un pequeño refrigerio al terminar, teníamos que estar de vuelta a las 8. Me di cuenta que todo mundo nos miraba desde que entrabamos a cualquier sitio, era una sensación tan extraña, pero comprendí lo que era. Mis amigos eran amados, odiados y temidos por estas personas, y yo también estaba incluida. Sonreí.

Las preliminares fueron sencillas, de cierta manera me concentré en que esto realmente no era una competencia, sólo eran **hits (n-a: son el grupo de nadadores que compiten al mismo tiempo, los mejores tiempos son los que avanzan, hay videos de hits en mi perfil) **y de cierta manera tenía que enfocarme en que no competía contra las tipas a mis lados sino contra mi misma, contra el reloj. Así me lo había dicho Edward antes de iniciar.

- ¿Estas lista? –me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla –

- No pero…creo que lo podré hacer –dije sincera –

- Lo harás bien…recuerda que ellas no son rivales…realmente compites contra ti misma…contra el tiempo…enfócate en eso –me dio un beso – suerte…si lo haces bien…tal vez más tarde te compense –me sonrió muy sexy –

- Creo que eso lo hubieras dicho antes –le dije mientras lo besaba de nuevo y me alejaba –

Realmente estaba nerviosa en el momento en que estaba arriba del banquillo esperando la salida para empezar mi primera competencia real, todo me daba vueltas, por un momento pensé que se me había olvidado como nadar estilo de pecho. No quise mirar a mis lados, sino me distraería y me pondría más nerviosa. En cuanto el timbre de salida sonó, todo desapareció para mi.

El contacto con el agua era lo que realmente necesitaba para relajarme, para ser yo misma, para poder hacer las cosas sin temor, cada que mi cabeza salía a respirar escuchaba los gritos de apoyo de las tribunas, pero realmente lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de mis pulmones respirando. Moví mis manos más con precisión que rapidez, mis piernas se sentían fuertes y sobre todo mi cabeza estaba llena de confianza.

Cuando llegué a la meta me di cuenta que había llegado en primer lugar, era mi primer hit lo sabía, pero aún así me emocioné, sonreí y salude a la tribuna, donde estaban todos los demás apoyándome. Todo era fantástico, alucinante, perfecto.

Las demás competencias fueron un poco más sencillas, en el aspecto de que me sentía más relajada, aún así sabía que no tenía que confiarme, lo realmente bueno sería mañana, en las finales. Aunque como bien había dicho Alice los competidores no parecían tener gran nivel.

Laurent había querido hablar conmigo a solas, no tanto para felicitarme, sino para decirme que había hecho un buen esfuerzo y que de cierta manera estaba contento al ver que me estaba tomando en serio todo esto, me dijo que fuera a descansar y yo realmente quería hacerlo.

Fui a mi habitación, Alice no estaba, seguramente estaría con Jasper, iba a dormirme, eran prácticamente las 12, en eso sonó mi celular, era Alice, estaba en la habitación de Rose y Leah.

En realidad quería dormir, estaba exhausta, mañana el día sería el doble de pesado. Pero sino venía a ver que putas quería Alice seguramente no sobreviviría a mañana, así que era mejor idea venir. Toque la puerta del cuarto de Leah y Rose.

- Pasa Bella –se escucho la voz de Alice, yo abrí, estaba oscuro–

- ¿Alice? ¿Dónde están chicas? –trate de adaptar mis ojos, pero no se veía ni madres –

De repente las luces se encendieron y yo tuve que adaptar mis ojos y mis oídos para lo que estaba frente a mí. No mames. Que putas.

**(Tandy – Home)**

- ¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritaron todos –

Todos estaban sonrientes, había adornos en el cuarto, globos, serpentinas, ellos tenían gorros de cumpleaños y silbatos. Me pareció que Jasper traía un gorro de charro, Jake brincaba sobre la cama. Rose y Leah silbaban y aplaudían. Emmett sonreía mientras sostenía un pastel de cumpleaños, Alice brincaba como si trajera resortes en los pies y al fondo Edward solo estaba de pie sonriendo y de brazos cruzados.

No sabía si aquello era una pesadilla, pues jamás me habían gustado las fiestas de cumpleaños, bueno en si los cumpleaños en general, y más especifico el mío. Pero esto, en realidad no me molestaba, estaba en silencio por la impresión de ver a esta gente que realmente me importaba y estaban haciendo algo tan "especial por mí".

- ¿Pero que putas? –dije con sonrisa –

- Felicidades –se acerco Alice y me abrazó – Feliz cumpleaños mi querida psicópata

- Gracias…pero no creo que haya sido buena idea que se molestaran

- Vamos Bella es tu cumpleaños –dijo la duende –…día para sentirse más feliz y celebrar en grande

- Si hay que festejar –hablo Jasper abriendo otra cerveza y me la dio mientras me abrazó –…vamos Bella sino quieres decir cuantos cumples esta bien…pero hay que festejar porque te estés haciendo vieja

- Gracias…pero en serio…no tenían porque…además este pastel –mire el pastel que se veía bastante raro –

- Bueno nos tomamos un tiempo para hacerlo –dijo Alice –…y secuestrar la cocina del hotel –sonrió –

- Esperamos y las clases de cocina de Esme hayan servido para algo –dijo Rose – con eso de que estábamos tan entusiasmadas con jugar a la comidita a los 5 años

- El pan esta un poco pasado…pero el glaceado esta muy rico –dijo Leah, yo mire el pastel –

- Es perfecto –dije sinceramente casi en susurros –

- Vamos Bella anímate –dijo Jake mientras bajaba de la cama y se acerca muy sonriente, era imposible no contagiarse de su alegría, sonreí –

- No se que decir…en verdad siempre todo lo referente a mi cumpleaños me ha desagradado –Alice puso mueca pero después se animó –

- Bueno pues a partir de ahora eso cambiará –sonrió y yo también –

- Obvio mi hermana no podía quedarse sin su festejo –sonrió Emmett mientras encendía la velita del pastel -

- Ok Bella pide un deseo –me dijo Alice con gran sonrisa, Emmett me acercó mi pastel, yo aún me sentía aturdida –

Los miré a todos ahí, sonreírme, mirarme con ¿aprecio?, ¿En realidad ellos me querían?, no lo dude ni un instante, tenía amigos, los mejores, había sido hija única, y había crecido en una familia pequeña, más bien sin familia, siempre había sido tan disfuncional mi circulo familiar que siempre dude de que perteneciera a una familia.

Pero ahora al verme ahí rodeada de ellos, sentí el calor de una familia, jamás me había sentido así, como en casa, ellos eran mi hogar, sin dudarlo, sentí que en este instante volvía a nacer, me estaba escuchando muy niña, pero era la verdad, sonreí, miré a Edward, tenía su típica sonrisa de lado, esa puta y sexy sonrisa que adoraba, bueno una de tantas. Alice dio un par de brinquitos, yo le sonreí a Edward.

- ¿Y si no hubiera nada que pudiera desear? –dije sin dejar de sonreír y mirando a todos – y si tuviera todo lo que siempre quise –todos me sonrieron aún más, pero la voz de Edward fue la que me contesto –

- Entonces desea que nada cambie –yo le sonreí más, tomé aire y apagué la velita que adornaba mi pastel -

**Buenoooo... ¿Qué les parecio?...espero lo hayan disfrutado...manden reviewssss pleaseeeeeee y sigan con sus alertas y todo eso...jajjaja**

**Eva...estoy con la lista...compararé frases con mis amigos...te quiero mi pequeña potter jajajja**

**BesTSs a todass las quieroooooo.**

**CaSs C.D.**


	10. Lo que se Siente ser una Chica

**Holaa**

**Espero esten de lo mejor...yo sigo con mocos...espero reponerme pronto...Vengo a dejarles el cap 10 espero les guste...no me acabe las uñas a lo tonto ehhh...jaja...Ahh les deje una nota al final please leanla...**

**El playlist de hoy es**

**Las veo abajo**

**(Los personajes le pertenecen a mi Diosa Meyer yo solo me pongo a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Labios dulces como caramelo…fuerte por dentro aunque no lo sepas…hay heridas que no se muestran y lágrimas que caen cuando nadie ve._

**CAP. X**

**LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UNA CHICA**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

¿Alucinante? Vamos esto tenía que tener un adjetivo mejor para poder describirlo, ni con una frase entera o un párrafo completo de excelentes palabras lograría hacerle justicia a esto. Dios ahora sé que tú no odias, o bueno no lo haces todos los días.

Edward seguía besando mi oído mientras susurraba cosas y yo estaba más mojada que cuando estaba dentro de la alberca. Sus manos estaban haciendo una investigación y reconocimiento exhaustivo de mi trasero, piernas y vientre, y yo estaba temblando por eso.

Intenté copiar un poco sus toques, porque a pesar de mis años de experiencia sexual, me sentía como una primeriza en los brazos de Edward. Es cierto que por ahora sólo nos estábamos metiendo mano, y era prácticamente nuestra primera vez, pero también era cierto que él era nuevo para mí, y aún así sentía que sus toques y movimientos me los sabía de memoria.

Tal vez sólo era que yo quería que todo fuera diferente y por tal quería borrar todo lo pasado y empezar de nuevo. En serio que la cabeza de una chica era complicada. Mi cabeza no paraba de hablar, o más bien gemir, y yo necesitaba disfrutar de esto. Esto era el mejor cumpleaños.

Escuchaba a todos estar divirtiéndose en el cuarto, ahora que si había podido disfrutar de la fiesta, me había percatado de lo divertidos que eran todos cuando había fiesta, y más aún cuando estaban ebrios. Alice, Jasper y Emmett eran los más cagados.

Edward y yo habíamos querido privacidad, pero los putos no me querían dejar ir por lo del puto cumpleaños, así que Edward y yo escapamos al lugar más privado que pudimos, nos encerramos en el baño. Sólo habíamos escuchado a Jasper pegar en la puerta diciendo que tiraría la puerta si le daban ganas de vomitar, después al fondo Alice grito que nos dejara en paz pero que nos apresuráramos porque ella no tardaría en sentir nauseas.

Yo seguía disfrutando, me encantaba meter mis dedos en el cabello de Edward, quería preguntarle si había hecho comerciales de Shampo o algo así, sino lo había hecho, era un pendejo ya se hubiera hecho millonario.

Sus manos divagaron por mi cintura ya debajo de la playera, yo me estremecí, más, sus manos frías, firmes y sedosas hicieron que se me enchinara la piel. Puta madre esto sí es vida.

- Me parece que ya no nada más habla tú boca –me dijo sexy y divertido – tu cuerpo y tu cuevita también forman parte de la conversación –dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi costado derecho hasta llegar a mi cadera y apretar –

- Deja de hablar y sigue –hable casi sin aliento –

- ¿Pretendes que nuestro primer encuentro amoroso se de en el baño de un hotel? –me dijo divertido mientras enarcaba una ceja y daba una rápida mirada a nuestro alrededor –… ¿y con los vómitos de Jasper y Alice sobre ese escusado?

- Si nos damos prisa le ganaremos a los vómitos –sonreí y le di un beso ardiente, él rió un poco –

- ¿Es en serio? –me dijo, intuí que realmente no estaba bromeando, lo mire –

- ¿Importa el lugar? –dije en tono normal –

- Bueno por lo general las chicas quieren cenas románticas…velas…rosas, pendejadas así, ah y claro y que les digas que las amas mientras lo hacen

- Pues todas esas mamadas conmigo dan igual…no soy la chica promedio y no me asqueo al ver vomito…no me importa si me lo haces aquí o en una cama con pétalos de rosa que digan me excitas –él me miro con sonrisa – para mi lo importante es el hecho no el como

- Muy bien –me dijo y sentí su aliento en mi barbilla, deposito dos besos ahí – ¿Y que hay del tiempo? No hemos tenido nuestra primera cita aún y tú ya quieres coger

- Como siempre he dicho –tome su rostro y lo miré a los ojos con sonrisa – a mi me gusta comer primero el postre

Ambos sonreímos y me volvió a besar, pero ahora con algo más que ganas de cogerme, me levantó en vilo y me recargo en la puerta, yo enrede mis piernas en él, mientras me quitaba la playera y lo ayudaba a quitarse la suya. Dios ampárame y permíteme vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar de esto.

Ya había sido testigo del magnifico cuerpo de Edward, en este caso su torso, que era digno de Dios, top model, actor de película porno y más, pero ver su torso así desnudo, totalmente para mi y combinado con su rostro totalmente perdido por las sensaciones que provocábamos. En serio Dios, esto era el cielo.

Sentí sus manos subir por mis costillas, casi como si quisiera meter sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus pulgares pasaron por mis senos aún cubiertos por el topless, ellos ya estaban totalmente enterados de la situación, seguramente hasta Emmett que estaba del otro lado de la puerta totalmente ebrio sabía que estaba excitada.

Estaba totalmente perdida, sentí como las manos de Edward iban y venían por mi espalda, costados, caderas, muslos, y se detenían en mi trasero para apretarme más a él. Esa era la mejor y peor parte, mejor porque era la parte donde me sentía más cerca de él y me hacía estremecer, y peor porque nuestras ropas eran lo que nos impedían explotar con ese movimiento.

Había empezado a tocar la parte baja de la espalda de Edward, tocando el inicio de su bendito trasero, ya me lo estaba saboreando. Lo besé con delicia para que supiera mi pensamiento. Lo supo, sin dudas. Era hora de seguir, era tiempo.

Como dije, era tiempo, porque ya no. Los pendejos de mis amigos empezaron a tocar la puerta como putos psicópatas e imbéciles borrachos que eran.

- Hey oigan –era Jasper – ¿siguen ahí?...sus gemidos acaban de despertar a Jake –se escucho un grito – si amor…oigan siento molestar pero Alice necesita –en se escucharon golpes de una asesina en la puerta –

- Necesita que se dejen sus cosas…las guarden y salgan del puto baño que me voy a vomitar –grito como desquiciada –

- Vete a la chingada Alice estoy a mitad de algo muy bueno –dijo Edward –…vomita en los pantalones de Jasper –yo reí –

- Te juro Edward Cullen que si no abres la puta puerta te vas a arrepentir…Bella –dijo amenazante –ya deja de jugar…o te juro que te coceré tu maldita vagina para que nunca más puedas volver a coger –sonó amenazadora, mi clítoris tembló – ya abre la puta puerta que –se escuchaba ya con ascos –

- Por favor abran –se oyó Jasper asustado –no quiero morir hoy…mañana tengo que competir y hablar a mi casa para decir que estoy bien –yo me reí y Edward también –

- Ya habrán puta madre –se escucho la voz de Rose – luego se cogen a gusto

- Y decían que tú y yo éramos los perros que cogían los 365 días mi amor –grito Leah –

- ¡Salud! –se oyó la voz de Jake –

- Tengo una novia pechugonaaaaa… -grito Emmett –

- Es, quiero una novia pechugona imbécil –le corrigió Jake –

- Edward…abreeee –grito Alice –

- Será mejor que abras –le dije a Edward, él enarco una ceja divertido – hey yo duermo con ella…no quiero pensar lo que me hará sino le abro –el sonrió –

- Ok…sólo por eso –me bajo y nos pusimos las playeras antes de que él abriera la puerta –

- Quítate… –dijo Alice antes de que terminara de abrir y entró rápido, Jasper no la siguió –

El cuarto si que era un desmadre, las camas estaban destendidas, había frituras sobre el piso, pastel embarrado en la pared, botellas y latas de cervezas por todo el piso. Ya casi no había globos pero aún se veía decorado el lugar, de una manera tétrica, pero decorado.

Jasper se sentó recargado en la puerta del baño, aún sostenía su botella de Whisky como si fuera su juguete más preciado. Emmett estaba acostado en el suelo, Rose estaba sentada a ahorcajadas sobre él, parecían estar jugando o algo, ella le pegaba de vez en cuando mientras él parecía medir o calcular el peso de los senos de mi amiga.

Leah estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, Jake estaba sentado sobre ella, su espalda estaba recargada en el torso de Leah que parecía contenta por el contacto o porque el tequila que traía en la mano la había puesto muy feliz. Los cuatro estaban cagados de risa.

Yo aun estaba acalorada, miré a Edward, parecía que él también, sólo que yo me miraba como una puta barata que acaba de trabajar, toda roja, sudorosa y oliendo a sexo, y él parecía que acababa de hacer un comercial deportivo. Ambos miramos a Jasper.

- ¿No que tenías muchas ganas de vomitar? –le dijo Edward – te juro que si no vomitas yo mismo te sacaré el vomito, interrumpiste un buen momento

- Perdón…pero ya sabes como se pone Alice de histérica cuando quiere vomitar…le dije que lo hiciera en la maleta de Rose…incluso en los pantalones de Emmett y no quiso –tomo un trago –

- ¿Por qué no entraste con ella? –dije mientras miraba a mis amigos y él me pasaba la botella –

- Si te das cuenta –señalo la puerta – no se escucha nada –yo me di cuenta que si – es porque aún no empieza…no le gusta que este ahí cuando esta en la parte prevomitada…no se porque –rodó los ojos –…esta loca –se encogió de hombros –entro al rescate cuando escucho que empieza a echar el estomago, hígado y páncreas juntos

- Lindo de tu parte –Jasper sonrió, Edward había ido por cervezas, también traía una botella –

- ¿Quieres cerveza o un trago? –me señalo ambos –

- No lo se…cerveza –tome la late que él ya me había destapado – ¿No se supone que teníamos que habernos ido a dormir o una mamada por el estilo hace mucho rato? –dije mirando la hora eran las 4:30am–

- ¿Estas cansada? –me dijo divertido –… ¿Quieres irte?

- ¿Qué tu no lo estas?

- Bueno…te diré que el ejercicio ha sido un tanto extenuante…pero tengo muy buena condición…y en realidad –miro a todos, yo también lo hice – estamos acostumbrados –yo sonreí –…no es que nos confiemos –me dijo con voz segura - sólo conocemos bastante bien nuestras capacidades –eso me convenció –

Estuvimos reunidos una hora más. Jasper se la paso con Alice en el baño prácticamente toda la hora, pensamos que estarían haciendo lo que Edward y yo antes, pero cuando entramos a ver. Alice seguía aferrada al escusado ya completamente dormida y Jasper estaba recargado en ella, también dormido, parecía que ambos querían vomitar al mismo tiempo.

Debí de dormir como media hora, Edward no lo hizo, él y Jake se quedaron despiertos jugando cartas, yo me fui a mi habitación a ducharme, teníamos el calentamiento a las 7 y me sentía totalmente cansada y feliz.

Cuando todos nos reunimos para llegar a la alberca juntos, la mayoría nos veíamos normal, bueno a excepción de Alice y yo, todos los demás parecían que habían descansado lo debidamente estipulado por Laurent. Yo aún repetía con sabor a cerveza y Alice se la pasó susurrando "no lo vuelvo a hacer, no lo vuelvo a hacer" mientras ponía los dedos sobre su sienes.

El calentamiento nos relajo a todos, había presión, lo digo porque era palpable, además, todo mundo quería ganarnos, o sea en vez de preocuparse por hacer buenos tiempos que les permitieran pasar a los regionales, toda esta bola de pendejos querían ganarnos. ¿Haber pendejos que no saben que pasan los 4 primeros lugares, no nada más el primero?

A pesar de que había ganado algo de confianza el día anterior y que estaba muy contenta por mi fiesta de cumpleaños, algo insólito, estaba aterrada y nerviosa por las competencias de hoy. No sabía si sentir menos nervios porque en la mayoría estaba con las chicas o sentirme más putamente nerviosa porque sabía que me ganarían.

Las primeras finales fueron las de combinado individual, luego serían las de pecho y dorso. Debo decir que me consoló ver a Alice a mi lado en la final de combinado individual, y darme cuenta que aún tenía la cara de hace unas horas, la cara de "Dios mátame a mi o al que invento el puto tequila". Y aún así ella quedo en tercer lugar, claro delante de mi, Rose llego en primero y Leah en segundo, claro.

Yo sabía que nosotras podíamos estar en todas las pruebas que quisiéramos, pero no necesitábamos eso, era lo que decía Laurent, sólo teníamos que enfocarnos en lo que éramos buenas. Así que sólo estuvimos juntas en el combinado. De ahí cada quien paso a sus pruebas. Rose iba por todo lo que era estilo pecho, Alice por todo lo que era dorso, Leah obvio iba por mariposa, y a mi me coloco en todas las pruebas de estilo libre.

Pero creo que lo que todos esperábamos era el relevo combinado y relevo estilo libre, ahí donde por primera vez, todas estaríamos juntas compitiendo. Todo mundo queríamos ver eso.

Fue una gran sorpresa para mi, ver a Renee ahí, estaba junto con Esme y las familias de los demás, habían venido a apoyar, realmente me quede pendeja cuando los vi a todos ahí, no supe si sentirme nerviosa o avergonzada por la forma en que Renee gritaba.

Todos salieron muy bien en sus pruebas, dejando a sus adversarios por bastantes metros de distancia. Yo en realidad fui un caso un poco diferente.

Después de que me dieran un poco de nauseas antes de subirme al banquillo en los 50 metros libres, y que hice una salida en falso en los 200 metros libres, creo que decir que estaba nerviosa y cruda era poco. Al final solo tenía que concentrarme cinco segundos y escuchar otros cinco a mis amigos que me apoyaban y así lograba tener un poco de equilibrio en mi pinche cuerpo.

Gane mis pruebas, no por tanto margen como mis compañeros, pero había logrado mi objetivo, y ahora había un espacio para mi en los regionales que serían en unos meses.

Realmente no había captado bien lo que me pasaba hasta que Emmett llegó, me cargo y sonriendo me dijo que la fiesta de celebración ahora si sería en serio esta noche. Yo saque aire, Edward estaba ahí, me abrazo también, y me felicito, ahora si sonreí.

Tuvimos un receso para ir a comer, las finales por equipo serían por la tarde. Todos estábamos muy sonrientes, pero se acabo cuando llegó Laurent. Él no parecía tan sonriente y contento por nuestros triunfos.

- Muy bien…me parece que había sido muy claro con lo de la celebración previa a las finales –dijo mirándonos a todos, pero dejo un poco más la mirada en Emmett, este se hizo pendejo –

- Sólo queríamos celebrarle el cumpleaños a Bella –dijo Rose con tono normal –

- Si Laurent deberías felicitarla –dijo Alice animada, pero mi entrenador no cambió el semblante, supe que era una mejor idea quedarme callada, un rato –

- Vamos Laurent no puedes quejarte…hemos cumplido en la competencia –dijo Jake –

- No se trata de eso –aún nos miraba con ojos asesinos – se trata de compromiso y disciplina

- Pero…–ahora era Emmett –

- ¿Qué no entienden? –lo interrumpió Laurent – ¿De qué les sirve su gran talento y entrenamiento si no tienen disciplina y respeto por lo que hacen? –el cabrón se estaba poniendo loco –...se la viven ebrios o haciendo tonterías…no digo que no lo hagan…el problema es que lo hacen dos minutos antes de competir –nos miro a todos quienes ya teníamos cara de tener un poquito de culpabilidad – jamás lograran destacar realmente en esto sino lo toman en serio

- ¿Entonces que pretendes? –hablo Edward con voz seria pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo estaba tomando totalmente en serio, parecía pretender hacer decir a Laurent algo que ya sabía – ¿que dejemos de hacer lo que nos gusta?...no olvides que antes de ser nadadores somos adolescentes…no somos nadadores profesionales…no todavía…y mientras no lo seamos la exigencia tiene un limite que nosotros marcamos antes que tú.

- Hasta los profesionales marcan sus limites Edward –dijo Laurent muy seguro de si – tú siempre lo has sabido…porque sabes que esto es a lo que te quieres dedicar…sólo que aún estas dudando de ti mismo…y sigo sin saber porque –no se si estaba toda ida y pendeja por lo que dijo Laurent, pero me pareció ver sudar a Edward –

- Lo sentimos Laurent…no volverá a pasar –dijo Jasper –

- Eso mismo dijeron en la última competencia –dijo mientras se ponía de pie –los quiero en 10 minutos en la alberca tenemos que armar los relevos –parecía que se iba pero no lo hizo, me miró serio, puta madre – ah y Bella por favor sino vas a tener el temple para aguantar una competencia en el estado en el que ellos están acostumbrados, no hagas lo que ellos…si es que quieres seguir en esto –yo asentí, el esperó un momento y después dijo –…y Feliz cumpleaños –dijo con el mismo tono, vaya manera de felicitar a alguien por su cumpleaños –

- Si Laurent…lo siento –me sentí toda chiquita, estúpida y cruda –…y gracias

- Apresúrense –nos dijo y se fue –

- Bueno nos la dejo suavecita –dijo Emmett suspirando mientras recargaba su espalda en la silla–

- El año pasado si se puso loco –dijo Alice – aún recuerdo su cara a dos centímetros de la de Jake gritándole sobre sus genitales, Leah y botellas de Brandy…delante de todo el mundo

- Si…ese día se paso de pendejo –dijo Leah cruzándose de brazos evidentemente molesta –

- Creo que ese día todo mundo se entero que tienes un lunar en tu nalga derecha y que Jake lo llama cereza de chocolate –dijo Emmett riéndose mientras Leah levanto el dedo de en medio–

- Come caca Emmett –le dijo sonriendo enojada –

- Tendremos que dejar la celebración para cuando regresemos a Forks –dijo Rose –

- No ni madres –dijo Jasper –

- ¿Por qué es cereza de chocolate? –pregunte yo –

- Si hacemos otra pendejada nos puede ir peor…y aun dependemos de Laurent para ir a las competencias –hablo Rose –

- Lo que pasa es que Jake adora las nalgas de Leah –dijo Alice –

- No sólo las nalgas –sonrió Jake mientras tocaba la pierna de Leah, esta quito la mano, aún estaba enojada –

- Pero también sabe que si nos deja se queda sin el mejor equipo del país –hablo Jasper muy seguro – tal vez haya muchos que lo quieran como entrenador…pero también hay muchos que nos quieren entrenar –sonrió malicioso, él era un cabron muy inteligente – y no creo que el equipo que llegue a entrenar sea tan bueno como lo somos nosotros…así que obvio no nos va a dejar –se recargo en su silla satisfecho de su lógica –

- Eso es todo chinga –Emmett palmeó las manos con Jasper –

- Entonces Leah tiene un lunar en su nalga derecha –siguió Alice, yo estaba intentando contener las dos conversaciones –

- Es de color cafecito –miro a su novia saboreándose, ella rodo los ojos – y es totalmente redondo y perfecto…yo siempre disfruto de mi postre…ella es mi pastel favorito –le beso el oído y ella hizo mueca pero luego rió, la puta cabrona no podía impedir que sus tetas se estremecieran cuando Jake la tocaba –

- Además Rose, él solo hace esto por chingar…en el fondo sabe que vamos a ganar…si dudara no nos dejaría hacer lo que quisiéramos…anoche nos hubiera ido a interrumpir

- Si amor…ya tú tranquila –la abrazó –

- Y ese lunar es como la cereza de mi pastel…pero es de chocolate –sonrió Jake –

- Pendejo –susurro Leah –

- Es una mamada…pero bueno es lo que él piensa –dijo Alice, mientras disolvía y se tomaba algo para la cruda, seguramente era una pendejada que sabía horrible, por la cara que hizo cuando se lo tomó –

- Este año tiene que ser perfecto –dijo Rose con voz apretada –

- Y lo será mi barbie psicópata…tú relájate –dijo Jazz mientras se ponía de pie –

Todos nos pusimos de pie para salir de ahí y dirigirnos a la alberca, hasta ese momento me percaté de que Edward había estado en silencio todo ese rato, lo miré y estaba aún con el rostro enojado, pero había algo más en su mirada, algo que no comprendí, era como una mirada que estaba muy lejos, parecía que estaba sufriendo o algo así. Lo que vi en sus ojos, fue dolor y frustración, o eso creí. Me acerque a él y quise tomar su mano, él la quito, parecía distraído.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le dije con tono un poco molesto, no me gusto que quitara su mano –

- Eh…nada –dijo reaccionando, si pendejo como no –

- Estas como ido…como raro…como si –él me interrumpió –

- Ya te dije que no tengo nada puta madre –me dijo con ojos amenazantes y voz seca – anda vamos que se hace tarde –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de ahí –

Yo aún desconcertada lo seguí, ¿Qué le pasaba a este puto? Se supone que las que teníamos cambios de humor y mamadas así éramos nosotras, las putas hormonas eran unas desgraciadas que nos hacían vivir y pasar por pendejadas y mamadas constantemente, pero los hombres no, así que ¿Qué chingados le pasaba a este cabrón? Hace unos segundos me sonreía y me decía lo mucho que tenía ganas de tocarme bajo el traje de baño y ahora ni siquiera podía tocarle la mano. En serio que hay gente que tiene problemas mentales, y serios.

Cuando llegamos con Laurent, obvio yo ya estaba encabronada por este pendejo, así que tenía mi jeta de no me hables. Laurent mando a los chicos a la chingada, bueno para mi era como si hubiera hecho eso, aunque en realidad solo les dijo que se fueran a sentar a otro lado, porque quería ponerse de acuerdo primero con nosotras.

En todo el rato yo no paré de mirar hacia donde estaban ellos, Edward seguía como ido, todo pendejo y con cara de enojado, y a mi me pudría y me cagaba que no me dijera porque estaba así. Me voltee para intentar ponerle atención a Laurent.

- Bueno para el relevo combinado la secuencia es sencilla –nos dijo mirando su tabla con apuntes y luego a nosotras –…va primero Alice en dorso…luego Rose con pecho…Leah con mariposa y cierras tú Bella con Crawl **(n/a:recuerden que Crawl y libre son el mismo estilo) **–me señalo, yo asentí – y para el relevo libre el orden será –miro de nuevo su tabla – Leah…Alice, Rose y de nuevo cerrarás tú Bella –yo asentí y volví a voltear, Edward ya no estaba ahí, lo busque con la mirada pero no estaba, pendejo, de nuevo enfoque mi atención al equipo –

- ¿Cuánto tenemos que hacer de tiempo? –pregunto Rose –

- Para estas pruebas no quiero que se exijan de más…porque supongo estarán cansadas –nos miro con recriminación, pendejo – sólo intenten bajar de 2 a 5 segundos de su tiempo habitual en el entrenamiento –

- Podemos hacer más que eso –dijo Leah muy segura y hasta molesta por la poca confianza de Laurent –

- Ustedes hagan lo que ya saben –nos dijo Laurent –

- Ok…tranquilo verás que disfrutaras del espectáculo –dijo Alice sonriente, Laurent no sonrió – Y aunque pongas esa jeta siempre lo haces –él rodó los ojos y se fue a donde estaban los chicos –

- Hay cuando se pone de cabrón pendejo hijo de puta…en serio me castra –dijo Leah –

- Se le pasara en un rato –dijo Rose – bueno chicas…ahora si estamos listas –dijo mirándonos a todas, yo seguía con mi jeta – ¿Y ahora tú que te traes? –me preguntó –

- Nada –dije con voz seca –

- Hay Bella no empieces con tus mamadas otra vez –ahora fue Alice – de que no digo lo que pasa porque ya me cagaste con eso…habla…no queremos que estés toda desconcentrada por no se qué pendejada antes de la prueba…esta bien que estas tipas sean unas pendejas basuras inmundas para nadar…pero sin tu ayuda sería más difícil ganar –las miré, todas tenían cara de Bella deja de ser tarada, castrosa y bipolar, y habla –

- Hay pues que Edward –dije soltando de repente y con tono muy enojado –

- Hay tenía que ser ese pendejo –dijo Alice rodando los ojos –

- Un día cogen y luego al otro se quieren matar –dijo Leah –no se porque tanto drama es lo típico

- Haber Bella ya di que paso…necesitas estar concentrada a tiempo y no queremos que ese pendejo te este obstruyendo el cerebro cuando tienes que estar concentrada –me dijo Rose seria –

- Si ya Bella…suéltalo chinga –dijo Alice, yo suspire –

- No se…tal vez es una pendejada –dije mirando mis manos –

- Seguro lo es –dijo Leah sonriendo, yo también lo hice –

- Pues que el cabrón después de que hablamos con Laurent se puso todo raro conmigo…le pregunte que le pasaba y me hablo todo seco el pendejo, ni siquiera dejo que le tomara la mano y ahora esta como emputado conmigo o no se con quien –dije exasperada – es un imbécil emmo de mierda

- Haber Bella ya –me dijo Rose mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros – ok esta bien…ya lo soltaste…ahora necesitamos que ya no pienses en el imbécil emmo de mierda

- Seguramente no esta enojado contigo…ya te habíamos dicho que él esta como loco…de repente le dan sus ataques de mamón y enojado que ni Jasper lo aguanta…es un puto bipolar

- Parece una vieja en los 40 con la menopausia a todo lo que da…supongo que si le preguntas él si te puede decir que se siente ser una mujer –sonrió Alice –…tú no le hagas caso…ya se le pasará –me acaricio el brazo derecho – seguro se emputo con Laurent por lo que le dijo en la cafetería –

- Muy bien…entonces ¿Ya lista? –me dijo Rose, yo asentí no muy convencida, puto Edward que tenía tanto dominio en mi estado de humor, lo odiaba a él y a mis hormonas – mira Bella no es que quiera estarte chingando…pero creo que sabes que esto es muy importante para todas –yo asentí – esta prueba en especifico…las pruebas de equipo para nosotras representan mucho porque realmente nunca las hemos podido vivir –me dijo muy sincera y con fervor –…ahora estas aquí y sabemos que eres el elemento perfecto para que podamos hacer esto…así que necesitamos que nos digas que estas lista para patearles el trasero a esta bola de pendejas –me dijo con cierta sonrisa –

Las miré a las tres, era cierto, no podía estar pensando en pendejadas y en que Edward era un emmo de mierda por ahora, tenía algo que hacer, algo igualmente importante, pero que por ahora necesitaba que mi cerebro se enfocara en eso, porque esto realmente me importaba, y ellas me importaban. Sonreí y me erguí muy segura.

- Vamos chicas…hay que ir a patearles sus inmundos traseros a estas pendejas –sonreí y mis amigas lo hicieron también –

**EPOV**

Laurent era un pendejo, pinche negro cara de frijol que se ponía a hablar de estupideces que le hacían sentir a uno mierda de burro estrangulado. Cabrón insoportable e impertinente, haber si el puto seguía hablando sus pendejadas cuando le echara al departamento de migración para que lo regresaran de puras patadas en el culo a su país.

Estaba que me llevaba la chingada, el puto me había dado donde más me dolía, el desgraciado seguramente disfrutaba de mi estado "postcaca" dado por mi pendejes.

Escuchaba a los chicos hablar de idioteces, Jake otra vez hablaba de la perfección del lunar y las nalgas de Leah, hace mucho que no lo hacía, me empute más al sentirme ajeno a su alegría, así que me pare y camine hacia otro lado.

Tenía que enfocarme en pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las pinches palabras de Putón, digo Laurent. Tome el puente de mi nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Hasta los profesionales marcan sus limites Edward…tú siempre lo has sabido…porque sabes que esto es a lo que te quieres dedicar…sólo que aún estas dudando de ti mismo…y sigo sin saber porque". Sus putas palabras retumbaron en mi cerebro, hijo de la chingada, quería meterlas todas y cada una por el culo hasta que se pusiera morado.

- Chingada madre –susurre enojado – todo esto es una mierda –apreté los dientes –

Creo que hubiera sido mejor idea quedarme con los chicos, mínimo los lunares de Leah eran una mejor opción en este instante que pensar en mis pendejadas personales. Me acerque a ellos cuando vi que Laurent había llegado. Puto cabrón.

- Gracias por acompañarnos Edward –fue sarcástico, no me busques pinche negro porque me vas a encontrar, lo mire ceñudo – muy bien chicos, ya saben el orden para el relevo combinado –nos miró – Jake dorso, Jasper pecho, Emmett mariposa –esté sonrió y estiro los brazos – y cierra Edward con crawl…recuerden siempre mirar el tiempo antes de salir del banquillo y enfóquense en hacer lo que deben de hacer…sólo son ustedes los demás no importan

- Eso no necesitas decirlo…–dijo Jake con sonrisa y mirada socarrona –

- Para el relevo libre, hay un cambio nada más, Jasper vas primero –lo señalo – luego iras tú Emmett –mis amigos se miraron un poco confundidos pero despreocupados por el cambio – lo demás es igual, Jake va tercero y Edward cierra…por favor enfóquense…ya se que esto es un entrenamiento para ustedes…pero venimos por los tiempos no a vencer a estos competidores

- Tus deseos son ordenes mi capitán –dijo Emmett con sonrisa y saludo militar, Laurent rodó los ojos –

- Relájate Laurent y disfruta el espectáculo –dijo Jazz con sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, empezamos a caminar –

- Edward ven un momento por favor –creo que el imbécil no quería disfrutar del espectáculo, más bien quería morir, me detuve y lo encaré con mi jeta de vete a la mierda –

- Diga usted su majestad –le dije sarcástico, él esperó un momento sin dejar de mirarme –

- Sé que estas molesto…y en parte te doy la razón –a mi tu puta psicología me valía madres – son chicos y necesitan diversión…pero también sabes que hay cosas que necesitan un compromiso más profundo

- No necesito que me repitas lo que ya dijiste –hable muy amargo, ahuevo que el pendejo sepa que no me afecta, no por ahora – si es todo ¿me puedo ir?

- Una cosa más –dio un paso y puso una mano en mi hombro, mire sus dedos y me dieron ganas de cortar cada uno con una cierra eléctrica – aunque no lo creas…los malos ratos pasan…no dejes que una mala racha acabe con el futuro que tanto has soñado y por el que tanto has trabajado –hijo de puta, sentí como la sangre se me fue del rostro –…hay que seguir adelante…seguir trabajando…y ser feliz con lo que ahora tienes –sonrió un poco ¿Por qué lo hacia? –

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue, yo me quede más pendejo y aturdido que hace un rato, de repente voltee hacía el lado donde él había sonreído, y comprendí el porque de sus palabras, a lo lejos miré a Bella que estaba con las chicas preparándose para su relevo. Ella parecía enfocada, pero en cuanto me dio un vistazo, su rostro se descompuso, me miro enojada, como lo hacía cuando recién nos conocimos.

Bravo pendejo, sino eres más pendejo nada más porque no se presentan las oportunidades imbécil.

Hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que gracias a lo que había dicho Laurent yo había entrado en trance de "puto imbécil emmo de mierda" y en el trayecto me había portado como pendejo con Bella. Era obvio que me estuviera mirando como si quisiera asarme vivo. Saqué aire, porque al fin me sentía un poco más relajado, no porque las cosas estuvieran bien, sino porque tener conciencia de mis pendejadas hacía que me sintiera un poco más normal.

Tenía que pedirle disculpas a Bella, la verdad es que me había portado como pendejo bipolar, me acerque, pero ya no pude hablar con ella porque su competencia ya iba a comenzar. Tuve que regresar con los chicos y ver la competencia.

Las chicas se veían muy seguras, hasta sonrientes, obviamente Alice estaría haciendo o diciendo alguna de sus pendejadas porque todas estaban cagadas de risa.

Suponía que Bella nadaría estilo libre, era su mejor estilo, además era el único que sobraba, los demás ya eran bien ocupados por las demás. Yo estaba un poco nervioso, no quería pensar que Bella no hiciera las cosas bien porque yo la había cagado y la había tratado mal.

- Relájate Cullen –me dijo Jazz – estas muy tenso corazón –me sonrió el joto – ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Que mi estado inestable y pendejo altere esa competencia –señale con la cabeza hacia donde estaban las chicas –

- No creo que seas tan influyente…no eres pelón como Gandhi ni negro como Luther King…así que no…no creo que cambie el resultado –yo sonreí –

- Eso espero –dije con verdadera sinceridad –

En estos momentos deseaba que Jasper fuera Alice, bueno en si eso era casi cierto, pero lo deseaba porque a Alice jamás le fallaban los pronósticos, y yo necesitaba saber que ellas no iban a fallar.

- Deja de temblar puto –me dijo de nuevo –esto es solo un entrenamiento –yo lo mire un poco molesto y preocupado, quería tener su tranquilidad –

Se estaban escuchando las presentaciones de los equipos, vi en las gradas a mi madre, con la que supongo era la madre de Bella, parecían dos niñas gritando en la feria. Cuando presentaron a las chicas sentí nervios, pero la mirada perseverante de Jasper de repente me dio confianza, el puto era bueno con lo suyo, por eso nunca me le despegaba, tenía que tener a mi antidepresivo personal todo el tiempo.

**(Break Me Out - The Rescues)**

Alice se preparó para comenzar, entro en el agua y se tomo del banquillo para hacer la salida de dorso, se veía tan pequeña a comparación de las demás competidoras que nadie que no la conociera pensaría de lo que es capaz esa pitufa del infierno.

Sonó el pitazo de salida, Alice como siempre le gustaba trabajar su prueba, los primeros 50 metros los hizo con ritmo lento, y aún así saco ventaja, para los siguientes 50 metros aceleró un poco dando más ventaja a Rose que desde que se lanzó sabíamos que iba con todo. Ella era más fuerte así que trabajo más rápido que Alice el estilo de pecho, para cuando iba a llegar para que Leah saliera, ya les llevaban media alberca de ventaja.

Leah era más drástica todavía, ella nunca se andaba con mamadas, aunque fuera un entrenamiento le gustaba ir por todo, y con su gran brazada, tengo que admitir que siempre se veía imponente. Sonreí al darme cuenta que ya era más de media alberca lo que Leah le dejaría a Bella como ventaja, ella no tendría problemas.

Cuando Bella subió al banquillo para prepararse, relajo los brazos, pero aún así yo sabía que estaba tensa. No estaba muy lejos de donde estaban ellas. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¡Vamos Bella!...yo se que tú puedes –grite –

Ella me miro, no pude apreciar su mirada porque tenía los gogles puestos, pero era obvio que algo le había provocado. "Haber si no la cagaste Edward". Ella volteo a tiempo y salió en cuanto Leah llegó.

Su clavado no fue tan bueno como esperábamos, pero estuvo bien, en cuanto salió del agua y empezó a nadar, supe que estaba bien. Respire. Su brazada era larga y su patada no era tan rápida, pero se deslizaba de una manera fantástica, pareciera que no tenía prisa y aún así iba muy rápido.

Con su gran técnica logró sacar prácticamente 50 metros de ventaja a las demás competidoras. Cuando tocó todos aplaudimos, las gradas estaban vueltas locas y las chicas sonreían y gritaban de emoción. Yo sonreí complacido solo de verlas. De verla.

No tuvimos tiempo de irlas a felicitar porque en seguida era nuestro turno. Solo de lejos intente hacer contacto con ella, supe que me vio pero no me sonrió ni me saludo. Perra, ¿Qué no sabía que era hora de que ella me gritara algo como buena suerte o nada lo mejor que puedas?, en vez de eso me miro como si fuera un desconocido y se siguió con las chicas.

Decidí no molestarme, era momento de enfocarse en otra cosa, empecé a relajar mis músculos y estirar los brazos. Pasamos al carril que nos tocaba, como siempre Emmett y Jake venían haciendo bromas y riendo, ese siempre era el contraste del equipo cuando íbamos a competir, ellos reían y Jasper y yo nos veíamos serios, aún así la seguridad y confianza era la misma en los cuatro.

Jake se preparó, todo mundo estaba pendiente de nosotros, hasta Bella aunque se estuviera haciendo pendeja del otro lado de la alberca. Sonó el pitazo y Jake salió con fuerza. Él siempre procuraba poner agilidad y fuerza en sus movimientos, y así fue esta vez. Cuando Jasper salió ya teníamos bastante ventaja.

Como siempre Jasper era muy preciso, en su técnica, siempre tenía una estrategia para cada competencia, en este caso decidió llevársela tranquila, ya que Jake había dejado bastante ventaja, y seguramente Emmett la haría más grande. Cuando Emmett subió al banquillo lanzó un beso a todos, muchos rieron, cuando Jasper tocó y él salió pareció que un tiburón se había lanzado al acecho.

Tenía que admitir que mi amigo era una de las personas que más me imponían al verlo competir, sus brazos y torso eran tan grandes que una de sus brazadas equivalía a tres de los otros pobres pendejos que seguramente sabían que no tenían nada que hacer contra él. Cuando yo me preparé para salir, me di cuenta que no tenía caso presionarme teníamos demasiada ventaja. Aún así no se porque supe que no era lo que quería hacer.

La gente comenzó a gritar mi nombre en las tribunas, todo mundo me conocía y sabían de lo que era capaz, todos menos Bella, ahora le demostraría quien era Edward Cullen en la alberca. Me lance con la mejor de las precisiones y cuando comencé a nadar, ya me había transformado.

No era que estuviera dando mi 100% pero estaba haciendo lo necesario para dar un buen espectáculo. Mi brazada era larga y mi patada era fuerte, así como Bella lo había hecho, hacía parecer que no iba rápido, pero si lo hacía. Digo, esta gente que grita se merece algo más que un entrenamiento. "Vamos Edward has más grande tu ego cabrón".

Cuando toque y paramos el reloj, me di cuenta de tres cosas: le habíamos bajado 6 segundos al reloj, la gente gritaba como si Brad Pitt estuviera corriendo desnudo alrededor de la alberca, y por último que Bella ahora si me miraba con atención.

Teníamos un par de horas para descansar antes de la última competencia. Todos se fueron a reunir con sus familias un rato, así que era obvio que si iba con mi madre me encontraría por fin con la madre de Bella, y seguramente con ella, así que tenía que prepararme para este encuentro.

Las divise en el vestíbulo. A Bella la abrazaba su mamá, ella parecía entre sorprendida e incomoda, Esme como siempre todo lo miraba con ternura, era mejor volver en otro momento. Me di la vuelta.

- ¡Edward! –me grito mi mamá, puta madre, me di la vuelta e intenté sonreír– anda cariño ven ¿Qué no piensas saludarme? –yo asentí y me acerque –

Me di cuenta que la mamá de Bella me miraba de arriba abajo, no quería pensar que me estaba evaluando, o admirando quizá, pero tenía una cara y una sonrisa que daban miedo. Bella por supuesto puso su cara de perra emputada que me cagaba.

Cuando llegué y la vi, no me enojé y recordé lo mucho que disfrutaba molestándola, así que este podía ser un buen momento para mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Sonreí y llegué a saludar a mamá.

- Hola madre –le di un beso y la abracé – ¿Cómo sigue Ness?

- Hola cariño –me sonrió – ella esta mejor…enojada porque no pudo venir y porque no puede comer pastel de chocolate…pero tu padre dijo que estaba más animada cuando le hable hace un rato

- Me parece perfecto –sonreí y voltee a ver a Bella y su madre – madre por favor que falta de cortesía –dije con voz educada – por favor quieres presentarme a tan bella dama –le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa a la madre de Bella –

- Renee quiero presentarte a mi hijo mayor –me señalo –

- Edward Cullen a sus pies señora –le tome la mano y la bese, ella era mía, lo vi en su cara de sorpresa y fascinación que puso, Bella estaba con la boca abierta – es un verdadero placer conocerla señora

- Igual…igualmente –dijo ella tartamudeando –

- Renee y yo hemos sido amigas desde niñas –sonrió mi madre –

- Si recuerdo que nos habías hablado de ella –sonreí al mirarla de nuevo, Bella estaba que reventaba – vivían en Phoenix

- Si…así es –me sonrió –Realmente me ha impactado la manera en que nadaste…eres muy rápido…y tienes como mucha clase –dijo ella emocionada –

- Es muy amable… -mire a Bella que tenía la mandíbula apretada –Me parece muy extraño que Bella nunca me haya hablado de usted más a fondo –dije tomando mi barbilla con dos dedos – porque su gracia y belleza son algo que no se puede pasar por alto –ella se sonrojó, yo era un chingon, sabía que Bella estaría buscando algo con que cortarme la cabeza, pero me esta divirtiendo –

- Vaya pero que encantador es tú hijo Esme –dijo ella y ambas rieron – ya sabía yo que de Carlisle y tú solo podían salir maravillas

- Y me gustaría decir lo mismo de usted –dije mirando a Bella quien ahora si estaba emputada – pero no tengo el honor de conocer más a fondo al honorable jefe de policía…aunque por lo que he visto Bella debe tener más parecido con él – ella me partió la cara con los ojos –

- Bueno si –mirando a su hija y de nuevo a mi –…mi hija tiene más similitudes con Charlie –dijo ella muy quitada de la pena – supongo que ahora que vivimos juntos me doy realmente cuenta de eso y me enteré porque me costaba tanto trabajo educarla –ella y yo reímos, Bella estaba roja de furia, creo que los cabellos se le empezaron a parar –

- No todo es perfecto en la vida madame

- Por favor llámame Renee…no me hagas sentir una anciana

- Eso jamás…Renee –dije tomando su mano y dando otro beso en ella –

- Muy bien –dijo Bella un poco más exasperada, nos asusto –…creo que ya fue suficiente de presentaciones…será mejor que nos vayamos Edward –me miro furiosa –

- Esta bien –le respondí como si nada –…estoy seguro que tendremos otra oportunidad para seguir platicando –me despedí de ella – por favor madre llamas a Ness cuando estemos compitiendo quiero que escuche que hemos ganado

- Claro que si mi amor –bese la mejilla de mi madre y después seguí a Bella que ya iba dos pasos más lejos –

Caminamos entre la gente, yo aún me seguía riendo de lo que acababa de pasar, lo hacía en voz baja porque sabía lo que me esperaba si me ponía a reír como guasón, porque era lo que realmente quería hacer. Bella caminaba con paso rápido y marcado, era obvio que estaba emputada, creo que estallaría en risas cuando se pusiera a reclamarme. Dos metros antes de llegar con los demás, se paro en seco, yo frene de pronto. Volteo rápido y su cara era normal.

- No se que putas pretendes al hablarle así a Renee…pero allá tú…haber como te la quitas de encima –yo apreté los labios para no reírme – sólo te advierto una cosa Edward Cullen –me levanto el dedo índice –si vas a estar de puto emmo cabron bipolar y te vas a portar como pendejo conmigo cuando se te pegue la puta gana…mejor avísame de una vez –a mi se me quitaron las ganas de reír – y le paso página a esto…me caga la madre y me da flojera estar aguantando mamadas de cambios de humor…tengo suficientes con mis pinches hormonas como para aguantar que te portes como una pinche adolescente pendeja –yo fruncí el ceño – porque vaya que das cambios…primero sonríes…luego te enojas…luego te portas como pendejo, luego dices idioteces…es que en serio pareces vieja –ahora yo estaba enojado – vas a reír, luego a llorar, luego a enojarte, luego a alegrarte, luego a deprimirte y de nuevo a reír y llorar, es todo un puto ciclo…y te lo digo en serio –yo apreté la quijada – mejor no me quites el tiempo ni la concentración –se dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse volvió a voltear – ah y cuando quieras me avisas y te comparto de mis tampones –sonrió – o le puedes decir a Renee que los vayan a comprar juntas…al cabo ya son las mejores amigas –la puta desgraciada sonrió complacida, se dio vuelta y se fue con la bola de perras –

Hija de la chingada, pero me las iba a pagar, sus pinches bromas ni risa daban, era una cabrona despreciable.

Pero haber Edward espera, analiza todo, y date cuenta de una cosa. Tú te buscaste que te hablara así, desde hace un rato te portaste como imbécil, luego te pones a cagarla en frente de su madre y ahora la quieres chingar. "No te quejes imbécil".

Se supone que iba a hablar con ella y a decirle que lamentaba como me había portado. En vez de eso hago más pendejadas. O era yo, o Bella era la que me hacía hacer eso, ella era como un productor de hacer pendejadas, me incitaba a portarme como idiota.

Los relevos siguientes fueron más sencillos, todos nos relajamos más. Después de despedirnos de nuestras familias nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Emmett proclamaba por la fiesta con motivo del triunfo, pero después de la de anoche y del desorden que habíamos hecho, el hotel nos había prohibido hacer otra igual. Así que sólo nos juntamos en el jardín de este a felicitar a Bella de nuevo, ella obvio me ignoró y se porto como perra toda la noche.

Volvimos a Forks al otro día temprano, Bella seguía con la misma actitud pendeja, y yo realmente no había querido hablar con ella, no todavía, necesitaba tiempo para olvidarme de cualquier idiotez que hiciera que todo se fuera a la chingada de nuevo, así que decidí que lo haría en cuanto llegáramos a Forks.

Cuando nos separamos al bajar del autobús, mire como el jefe de policía Swan abrazaba a Bella quien no se veían tan incomoda por el abrazo de este, no como lo hizo con su madre, pero aún así se veía que no estaba a gusto con esas muestras de afecto. Los miré irse a los tres, estoy seguro que ella me miro detenidamente antes de perderla de vista.

- Anda Jasper súbete necesito que me acompañes a un lugar –dije mientras abría la puerta de mi auto –

- No mames Edward…estoy cansado…me quiero ir a mi casa –dijo el puto con mueca –

- Iras más tarde…anda chinga súbete –me subí y el cabrón no queriendo se subió – nada más me sales con una mamada y te vas a arrepentir Cullen

Arranque el auto y conduje lo más rápido que se podía en este pinche pueblo, el pendejo de Jasper iba con cara de "pinche enfermo mental"

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? –no le contesté – Hey…hello –movió las manos – ¿Te perdimos? –rodó los ojos – ok creo que si –se acomodó en el asiento – me avisas cuando lleguemos me voy a echar una siestecita –cerro los ojos –

- Párate que ya llegamos –el idiota abrió los ojos mientras me estacionaba y apagaba el auto –

- ¿Aquí? –dijo desconcertado –

- Si…aquí…bájate –me baje del auto y él arrastrando las nalgas y las piernas también lo hizo, entramos en el lugar –

- ¿Qué putas venimos a hacer a la farmacia Edward? –me miró con mueca – ¿Vienes a comprar viagra? -sonrió yo no contesté - Si quieres un laxante o cualquier mamada para que hagas bien del baño seguro el botiquín que tienes en tu casa ha de estar bien surtido

- No vengo a comprar medicamentos –dije mientras se acercaban a atendernos –

- ¿Entonces que putas vienes a comprar? ¿Condones?...yo tengo un chingo

- No quiero condones…menos tus condones –le dije con el ceño fruncido –…son muy chicos –el puto me enseño el dedo –

- Quisieras chiquita –me sonrió sarcástico – ¿Bueno entonces que putas vienes a comprar? –se acerco la señora Duncan la dueña de la farmacia –

- Hola Edward…Jasper ¿Cómo están chicos? –la viejita nos sonrió –

- Buenas tardes señora Duncan –saludamos los dos –

- Me enteré que tu hermana esta en el hospital –dijo con preocupación, era obvio que todo se sabía en este inmundo pueblo, yo asentí –

- Si pero ya esta mejor gracias –sonreí con cortesía –

- Me alegro ¿Bueno y en qué puedo servirles muchachos?

- Quisiéramos comprar tampones –dije con seriedad, ella se quedo sorprendida y Jasper se atragantó –

- ¿Tampones? –dijo la señora –

- ¿Cómo que tampones? –dijo Jasper asustado –

- Si…y quisiera que me recomendara los mejores…ya sabe por lo de la comodidad…es muy difícil para uno andar en sus días…por lo de las hormonas y eso –la señora Duncan se quedó muda y Jasper estaba pálido –

- La verdad quisiera hacer una buena compra –le sonreí –

- Cla…claro –dijo ella –permíteme –se alejo –

- ¿Qué chingados pasa contigo? –me dijo Jasper – ¿Cómo que tampones? ¿Estas demente? ¿O sólo ya no te oxigena el cerebro? –estaba casi gritando –

- Vamos Jazz son sólo tampones…y los necesito para callar una boca y hacer una ofrenda de paz –dije sin alterarme –

- Me valen madres tus pendejadas –dijo – Esta vieja va a pensar que somos raros…para la hora de la cena todo Forks sabrá de esto…además no te das cuenta que esto es muy vergonzoso…es casi como cuando tienes 14 años y compras condones la primera vez –miro a su alrededor – sientes que todos saben lo que compras y todos se ríen al respecto –yo reí –

- Vamos Jasper…esto no es tan malo…y mejor piensa en las ventajas que podrías obtener si llegas con Alice y le dices que fuiste a comprarle unos tampones porque estabas preocupado por su comodidad…porque realmente te interesa y piensas en ella –él se quedo callado unos segundos –

- Bueno…pues…pensándolo bien –tomo su barbilla – digo no necesito de esto para coger con Alice…pero es seguro que me dará puntos para cuando yo quiera algo –sonrió con malicia –

Mientras me acercaba más, me sentía más tranquilo, como si supiera que las cosas no saldrían mal esta vez. Baje de mi auto, sabía que no tenía miedo ahora, a pesar de que las cosas estaban mal, no me sentía intranquilo, podía tocar a la puerta y pedir ver a Bella, pero creo que era mejor evitar a Renee por ahora, ella podría complicar las cosas.

Sonreí, metí la bolsa con el paquete de tampones en mi chamarra y empecé a subir por el árbol. Con cuidado llegué a la ventana de Bella, estaba abierta, y ella estaba acostada en su cama con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Movía sus pies, sonreí al darme cuenta que su medio de escape para sus momentos de enojo era el mismo que el mío, la música.

Entré y cuando lo hice, ella abrió los ojos y me vio, se incorporó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos. Yo sólo relaje mi rostro y mi interior, no dejaría que me pusiera de malas.

- ¿Cómo que ya se te esta haciendo costumbre trepar árboles? –se cruzo de brazos –…creo que la próxima vez te dejare unos plátanos en la ventana mono –rió, yo sonreí –

- Lo apreciaría en verdad –dije, ella borró su sonrisa –

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con tono acido –

- Sólo vine a traerte esto –saque los tampones, se los di y ella frunció el ceño – y a agradecerte por el consejo…mi mejor amiga y yo disfrutamos mucho ir a comprar tampones…además de que pudimos informarnos más sobre cuales son las grandes ventajas y desventajas de usar estas cosas –sonreí – te compre los que tienen aroma a flores y manzanilla…Jasper compró los de empaques de colores –sonreí – dijo que a Alice le encantarían –ella estaba en la pendeja con la boca abierta – bueno espero los disfrutes –levante el dedo de en medio y lo giré, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza –

- Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la ventana, estaba saliendo cuando ella me llamó.

- La próxima vez tendrás que llevar a Renee –me dijo con sonrisa –

- Seguro –dije con sonrisa de lado – en cuanto tú me pongas mis plátanos –ella sonrió más y yo tomé el árbol para bajar como el mono que era –

**Woooooo...eso es...capitlo 10 entregado...espero lo hayan disfrutado...jajaj **

**Nota importante, aun no estoy segura si la siguiente semana vaya a poder actualizar...van a operar a mi papi y pues mi atención estara enfocada en él...si todo sale súper bien...talvez termine a tiempo y traiga cap..sino tranquilas no se asusten...que la siguiente semana tendrán seguro cap ok...no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin subir...**

**Bueno nos vemos...Reviewsssssssssssssss please...porque sino me da mi ciclo...reir...llorar...enojarme...deprimirme y reir de nuevo...jajajjajaj...las quierooooooooo**

**CaSs C.D.**


	11. La Primera Cita

**Hey**

**Espero todas esten de lo mejor...lamento la ausencia pero pues se me ha presentado una situación familiar bastante complicada y pues ando un poquitin retrasada con esto...de hecho espero poder actualizar la otra semana...aunque no prometo nada espero poder terminar a tiempo.**

**El playlist de hoy es**

******(****Blink-182 - What's My Age Again?)**

**********(****We Do What We Want To – O+S)**

**Disfrutenlo muchooooooooo...las veo abajo**

**(Los personajes son de mi Diosa Meyer yo solo me pongo a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Cuando sonríes, me derrito…No soy digno de un minuto de tu tiempo... Vamos…No esperes que casi llega la noche…tengo que ser honesto…Esta noche es para siempre…Siempre y por siempre…Va a durar por siempre_

**CAP. XI**

**LA PRIMERA CITA**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

Puse un plátano sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, sonreí y espere a que el mono subiera para comerlo. Él estaba abajo por supuesto esperando a que mi madre se pusiera a ver sus programas y no fuera consiente de lo que yo pretendía a hacer en mi cuarto, claro con mi mono seductor.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que habían sido las competencias estatales, debo decir que desde que estaba aquí el tiempo era una medida diferente a como lo sentía cuando estaba en Phoenix. Todo era tan fácil, divertido y singular, que me sentía realmente en casa, en verdad sentía que pertenecía a Forks, con todo y sus inmundicias de pueblo y que estaba tan verde que parecía que ni prendiéndole fuego podría dejar de lucir así.

Yo realmente estaba disfrutando de todo esto, debo admitir que tenía una mejor relación con Renee, bueno en sí se debía a que no tenía que pasar tanto tiempo con ella y que además ella estaba más pendiente del pene de Charlie que de lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Obviamente yo seguía haciendo lo del diario, escuela, natación, trabajo, casa y claro, Edward. No en ese orden, por lo general siempre era Edward primero, o había un Edward entre cada actividad. Es decir en la escuela me la vivía con mis amigos, haciendo desorden en clases y tocándome con Edward cada que podíamos, no era que estuviéramos haciendo una costumbre tener encuentros en los baños de cualquier lugar, pero es que siempre eran los sitios más íntimos que podíamos encontrar alrededor.

En los entrenamientos era imposible no intentar tocarnos cada que podíamos, disfrutábamos mucho cuando Laurent nos mezclaba en los carriles y nos dejaba juntos cerca, por debajo del agua los toques eran mucho mejor. Sus dedos tenían otra textura bajo el agua, mi vagina lo sabía, ella disfrutaba mucho de aquello.

¿Qué podía decir del trabajo?, bueno, juro por Madonna que Nessi me importa y mucho, esa niña realmente es increíble, en serio le tengo cariño, y además ella siente lo mismo hacia mi, nuestra comunicación y entendimiento iban más allá, y juro que estaba preocupada por ella, y mi intención es cuidarla cuando estoy con ella, pero es que realmente jugar a la enfermera, teniendo como Doctor de cabecera al sexy doctor Cullen, y no me refiero a Carlisle, es totalmente una locura.

En vez de parecer lo que realmente era, una niñera cuidando de la salud de una niña, parecía una película porno, donde Edward y yo nos metíamos mano detrás de las cortinas mientras Nessi se comía su gelatina. Parecía que sólo faltaba que Edward me dijera ¡Hola Enfermera! Mientras yo según buscaba su estetoscopio por debajo de sus pantalones.

Y a pesar de que habíamos tenido la oportunidad, no habíamos pasado de esa fase, meternos mano. La enfermera aún no lograba que el doctor le diera la consulta entera, se estaba conformando con el primer chequeo, el de los signos vitales supongo, la situación es que yo sabía que mi corazón tenía problemas y mi presión siempre estaba por las nubes, así que no necesitaba más de esto, necesitaba algo más, algo que sólo mi doctor me podía dar.

En casa, bueno el ya era un huésped frecuente, bueno un huésped fantasma porque mis padres no sabían de su existencia, bueno más bien de su existencia en casa. Por lo general los días que yo no iba su casa a "cuidar a Nessi", después del entrenamiento yo me iba a casa y él llegaba como hoy a pasar la tarde encerrados en mi habitación. Nunca pensé que mi basurero de cuarto pudiera ser tan perfecto.

Recogí un poco todo el desorden que tenía sobre la cama, envoltura de chocolates, calcetines, los acerque, no olían mal, pero por si acaso los eche debajo de la cama, estire un poco las sábanas, sólo lo necesario, planeaba que esta cama no estuviera acomodada mucho rato.

Me arregle el cabello, y acomodé mi blusa, tocando mis senos, parecía que ellos también estaban listos. Asentí y sonreí mirando a la ventana, recordé el seguro de la puerta, aunque Renee estuviera ocupada abajo, no quería correr riesgos de ser interrumpida, puse el seguro. Cuando voltee el plátano ya no estaba. Edward sonreía recargado en la pared, parecía que la fruta estaba apetecible.

- Si me sigues poniendo de estos creo que si me convertiré en mono –dijo señalando el plátano mientras daba otra mordida, yo sonreí y me acerque a él –

- Tú lo pediste…yo he cumplido –me puse a unos centímetros de él – aún sigo esperando que lleves a Renee a comprar sus tampones –sonreí y él rió un poco mientras masticaba –

- Y lo haré…sólo que Jasper esta disfrutando mucho de esa actividad…ahora disfruta de las caras que nos hace la señora Duncan en la farmacia cuando preguntamos sobre tamaños y flujo ligero o moderado –rio un poco – así que ha querido ir a comprar tampones tres veces en la semana…parece que Alice lo ha tratado muy bien después de la primera vez –mastico el último bocado –

- A mi también me gustaron los míos –dije con sonrisa sexy –

- Sabía que te gustarían –dijo él con satisfacción encogiéndose de hombros mientras echaba la cascara en el bote de basura que estaba a un lado, se chupo los labios y yo me deshice, aspire su olor –

- Nunca pensé que el olor a plátano pudiera ser tan orgasmeante –él rio – me encanta

- No es considerado afrodisiaco…pero mientras a ti te guste…que más da –yo reí –

El sonrió y ambos como si fuera el movimiento más natural del mundo nos acercamos y juntamos nuestros labios, debía decir que aunque hasta ahora ya había perdido la cuenta de los besos que me había dado con Edward, podía asegurar que cada uno de ellos debía tener un número especial en la cuenta, cada uno era realmente único, suave, apasionante, fogoso, lento, húmedo, cada uno tenía una textura diferente, pero todos tenían un común denominador, todos me hacían estremecer al contacto.

Rápidamente enrede mi mano derecha en su cabello, siempre necesitaba sentir la textura de su melena, era asombrosa, con este movimiento también acerque más su rostro al mío, él por supuesto poso sus manos en mis caderas y me reunió más con él allá abajo. Realmente me encantaba que hiciera eso, era nuestro primer toque, después sus dedos mágicos hacían lo demás. Yo ya estaba ansiosa.

Mi mano izquierda vagaba por su pecho, su playera tenía una textura suave, la odiaba por ser un puto obstáculo entre el perfecto pecho de mi Edward y mi mano ansiosa por sentirlo. Él había comenzado a besar mi oreja, yo ya estaba más que caliente. Tenía que empezar a usar la cama a la voz de ya.

Hice que caminara hacia atrás, cuando sus piernas pegaron en mi cama, obviamente no le quedo de otra que dejarse caer. Yo sonreí, ahora yo tenía el control.

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando se escucharon toques en la puerta. Puta madre. ¿Dios vamos a empezar otra vez? ¿Pensé que teníamos una tregua? Yo maldecí mientras se escucho una voz del otro lado.

- ¿Bella? –era mi madre ¿más pinche e inoportuna? – ¿Qué haces?

- Nada –dije con voz contenida por mi enojo, Edward sonrió en mi estomago –

- ¿Por qué esta el seguro puesto? –dijo intentando abrir –

- Quiero privacidad es todo –Edward beso mi estomago, yo sonreí –

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Isabella? ¿Te estas drogando verdad? –toco la puerta de nuevo y levanto la voz –

- Hay mamá por favor…no puedo hacer eso…me hacen doping para las competencias no seas tarada –Edward rió encima de mi ombligo–

- No me hables así –siguió tocando ahora enojada, en serio que en ocasiones quería arrancarle la lengua – abre la puerta

- No quiero…no molestes que estoy ocupada –dije mientras tomaba el rostro de Edward para volverlo a besar –

- ¿Te estas masturbando verdad? –yo me quedé a centímetros de la boca de él – ¿Lo estas haciendo verdad? Isabella Marie Swan deja de estar haciendo esas cosas

- ¿Masturbándote? –me dijo Edward con una ceja enarcada – que elegante y activa eres Swan –rió –

- Y lo seguiré haciendo sino te pones a trabajar –le dije con mueca mientras me separa de él y caminaba hacia la puerta – metete en el armario –él aún sonriendo hizo lo que dije, yo molesta abrí los ojos demás, yo quite el seguro y abrí la puerta – bien ya conseguiste que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo –le dije a mi madre que entro en mi habitación –

- ¿En serio te estabas masturbando? –me dijo con ojos entrecerrados –

- Algo por el estilo –dije con sonrisa, ella apretó la quijada – hay no te hagas la mojigata que tú hacías lo mismo cuando no tenías quien te alegrara la vagina en Phoenix…pero como ahora tienes fiesta diario es claro que las palabras masturbarse, vibrador y película porno son un sacrilegio para ti Renee –ella abrió la boca pero se quedo callada, si, obvio sabía que yo tenía razón –

- No vine aquí a que hablemos de mi vida sexual…sólo vine a decirte que tienes llamada –dijo ya tranquila, era una maldita –…es Alice –pinche pitufa inoportuna –

- Para eso me… -me quede callada a media frase –…ok gracias –dije pero ella no se movió – no espero que te quedes aquí mientras yo tomó mi llamada –la vi desde la puerta –

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo con una ceja enarcada –

- No quisiera que te encontraras con algo que te sorprendiera –dije sonriendo –…yo también tengo quien me alegre –le dije y le palmee el hombro, ella abrió la boca sorprendida –

- ¡Bella Swan! –me dijo mientras salía tras de mi –

Moví mi cabello cuando bajaba las escaleras, realmente me había acalorado con el pequeño encuentro entre Edward y yo. Tomé el teléfono.

- Dime que lo que tienes que decirme es lo más importante que podrá salir de tu boca porque sino…date por muerta

- Estoy bien Bella gracias –dijo con su voz repiqueteante – y suponiendo que estas en tus días por tu pinche humor de perros te propongo la actividad del día para que se te olvide que las mujeres sufrimos de menstruación…y claro que es la más importante así que deja de portarte como perra

- No estoy en mis putos días Alice ¿Por qué putas llamas a mi casa? Para eso existen los mensajes de celular

- Si te dignaras a contestar…hace media hora que te lo envié seguramente no me estaría tomando la molestia de llamar y entablar conversación con tu adorada madre

- Querrás decir con la hija de la chingada de mi… -omití la ultima palabra Renee iba pasando frente a mi –

- Linda relación –dijo en un suspiro –

- Bueno ya dime ¿qué putas quieres? –dije apresurándola –

- Ok…déjate las bragas puestas aunque sea –dijo con tono sarcástico – seguramente Edward no te las dejo puestas para que pudieras bajar a contestar más fresca y el pudiera ponérselas en la cabeza para poder verse más pendejo y transexual –yo sonreí –

- Supongo

- Seguro…ok no te quito mucho tiempo…seguro tu clítoris estará dilatado porque quiere volver con "dedos mágicos" –yo sonreí y asentí –

- Eres la más certera

- Bueno…paso por ti en una hora…iremos a Portland de compras con las chicas…y no puedes decir que no…nos debes la tarde –dijo más amenazante –

- Pues no tengo otra opción…te espero –dije resignada –

- Muy bien –dijo complacida – ah y por favor dile a "dedos mágicos" que Lassie o sea Jake dijo que a la hora que habían quedado esta bien –yo fruncí el ceño – no se que signifique tú solo dile eso

- Ok…nos vemos en un rato

- Ciao Bella –dijo con acento italiano, yo sonreí y colgué –

- ¿Vas a salir? –me preguntó Renee desde la sala, estaba comiendo unas palomitas –

- Si –le dije con sonrisa – necesito comprar otro vibrador…el que tengo ya no me satisface –ella se quedo con la mano a dos centímetros de su boca –

Yo rodé los ojos y camine hacia arriba. Cuando entré en el cuarto, Edward estaba sobre la cama. Parecía bastante en calma, sus brazos estaban detrás de su cabeza y las piernas estaban estiradas y cruzadas. Yo sonreí y recordé que yo tenía algo planeado para Edward, esa cama y yo.

Tal vez ya habíamos perdido tiempo y ahora tendríamos que apurarnos, pero bueno de algo a nada, era mejor irme quitando los pantalones y los zapatos.

- ¿Qué quería la hija de Golum?

- Chingar que otra cosa –dije mientras me acostaba junto a él –

- Que raro –dijo mientras sonreía y yo me pegaba más a él –

- Me dijo que te dijera –dije con cierta duda ya que estaba sonando muy pendeja – que Lassie dijo –sonreí y él también – que a la hora que habían quedado esta bien

- Ah es cierto gracias –dijo mientras se incorporaba, yo lo jale –

- ¿Van a salir? –de repente me falto el aire –

- Si…los dos le prometimos a Nessi llevarla a dar un paseo –dijo con media sonrisa, yo en realidad no sonreí –

- ¿Y eso es ya? –él miró su reloj –

- Si…se supone que ya tendría que estar en casa –puta madre –

Yo me quede quieta tres segundos, ok tal vez solo tuviéramos diez minutos, pero diez minutos son diez minutos.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Edward con media sonrisa al verme quieta –

Jalé a Edward que no se esperaba mi reacción, le di un beso realmente desesperante, creo que hasta grito de la fuerza con que lo jale de los cabellos, pero no me importo. Lo seguí besando mientras me colocaba encima de él y empezaba a subirle la playera, rapidez señorita rapidez y exactitud, esas eran las claves.

Frote mis caderas con las suyas, eso le saco un gemido, eso es bueno, muy bueno. Creo que parecía más que desesperada, una loca adicta al sexo que no ha tenido sexo en años, así que no me importaba estar desbrochando el pantalón de Edward mientras con mi boca le besaba el cuello. Lo toqué con desesperación, más bien le apreté a sus amigos tanto que siento que más que hacerlo sentir placer le hice tener ganas de cortarme las manos.

Creo que él se dio cuenta de mi plan sexoso, y con delicadeza me separo de él. Creo que yo seguía moviendo los labios y aún tenía los ojos cerrados ya estando a muchos centímetros de su cara.

- Hey…hey tranquila –dijo entre sonriendo y recuperando el aliento – ¿estas en celo o algo por el estilo?

- No sólo bésame y deja de hacer preguntas –lo volví a besar, él me correspondió, pero aún así no sentí que tuviera intención de seguir más allá –

Yo utilice mis manos para hacerlo reaccionar, comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones y a querer bajarlos con desesperación. Él reaccionó de la manera incorrecta. Tomó mis manos e impidió que siguiera. Pendejo me volvió a separar con más agilidad.

- Espera, espera…hey quiero conservar mi pene unos años más –dijo y yo lo mire molesta –

- No pensaba arrancártelo –respiraba con rapidez –…no por ahora

- Realmente pensé que lo harías…bueno en muchas ocasiones –se sentó y yo tuve que acceder a sentarme frente a él – ¿Sé que soy irresistible…pero no es para que te pongas toda maniática con mis pantalones

- No es que seas irresistibles…es solo que no quiero seguir jugando con el vibrador –dije con sonrisa – ¿Me pregunto cuando me ayudaras a cambiar eso?

- ¿Me estas preguntando cuando vamos a coger? –enarco una ceja y sonrió –

- No pendejo te estoy preguntando si existen los Snorlkes

- No lo digas así…Emmett piensa que si –sonrió, yo rodee los ojos –

- Estoy hablando en serio…ya fue mucho tiempo de solo –no sabía ni que putas era lo que teníamos –…bueno de solo tocarnos y que me des orgasmos ligeros –sonreí divertida – quiero acción de verdad…y apuesto que tú también –toque su paquete que estaba totalmente atento a la conversación, el sonrió y quito mi mano, lo bese de nuevo –

- ¿Te das cuenta que todos estos besos son ilegales? -me dijo con una ceja enarcada, yo lo vi igual –…aún no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita…así que todos los besos y cosas sucias que hacemos son ilegales –yo sonreí mientras rodaba los ojos –

- Nunca he respetado realmente las reglas y normas –él sonrió –

- Deberías avergonzarte…tú más que nadie deberías hacerlo…tu padre es el jefe de policía…eres una niña mala –me dijo con tono juguetón, yo le di un pequeño golpe –

- No digas mamadas –le dije mientras le acariciaba el vientre por debajo de la playera, él detuvo mis manos – ¿En serio no tienes ganas de hacerlo? –pregunte con verdadera curiosidad – Tu amiguito parece no estar de acuerdo con tu comportamiento de pendejo frígido

- Claro que quiero…de hecho él –miro hacia su amigo –siempre te pone mucha atención…pero solo respeto tus ordenes

- ¿Cuáles ordenes? No me salgas con pendejadas mentirosas

- No son pendejadas Bella…y mucho menos mentirosas…son peticiones de una borracha muy dulce –sonrió y yo me quede pendeja la verdad –

- ¿De que chingados hablas? –dije con el ceño fruncido y una mueca bastante clara –

- De que el día de la fiesta de celebración y en la cual obviamente te pusiste más ebria que Alice y Jasper juntos, me hiciste prometer que no cogeríamos hasta después de la primera cita –yo me quede petrificada, ahora resulta que también yo misma soy enemiga de mi pobre vagina –

- ¿Qué yo qué? –realmente no podía creer mi grado de pendejez en ocasiones, seguía con la boca abierta –

- Que tú te portaste como toda una niña linda y de principios…algo tierno Swan –me acaricio la mano –

- Eso es una pendejada –quite mi mano –…tú lo has dicho estaba ebria no cuenta

- Por tu insistencia debo decir que ese juramento para mi es algo sagrado ¿Crees que sino me hubieras hecho jurar no te hubiera cogido ya? –sonrió y yo también – eres muy difícil…dices una cosa y planteas otra –miro mis manos sobre su amigo que seguía atento –

- Olvida la pendejada que te dije y hagámoslo de una vez –me iba a poner en marcha, el puso una mano en mi boca, puta madre ¿Ahora que? –

- Propongo una solución –dijo mientras me hacía para atrás con mueca – debido a que mis juramentos son algo importante y cogerme para ti es importante –yo rodee los ojos – propongo que tengamos nuestra primera cita y pues después de eso no habrá problema en hacerme lo que tú quieras –yo sonreí –

- Eso me agrada –dije pero pensé en algo más – ¿Pero cuando sería o que? ¿Puede ser hoy? –el rió mientras se incorporaba, se abrochaba el pantalón y se bajaba de la cama –

- Tranquila fierecita…hay que planearlo…aunque cualquier cosa estaría bien…tú decídelo…dejémoslo para el fin de semana…hay que darle tiempo a cosas como esta –me guiño el ojo –

- Claro ¿Pero por qué no puede ser hoy?...en la noche…después de tu paseo con Ness –quería coger…quería coger ya –

- Porque –se acerco y me dio un beso suave en los labios – porque seguramente tu Aquelarre de esta tarde te dejara exhausta –sonrió – te llamo en la noche

- Ok –dije resignada viéndolo caminar hacia la ventana –

Suspire mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama destendida, se supone que en estos momentos este lugar debería estar impregnado de olor a sexo, lleno de gemidos y ruidos fuertes de azotones en la cabecera. Me sentí patética por el verdadero resultado de mi plan.

Aún así sabía que tal vez si era persuasiva lograría que Edward y yo tuviéramos sexo esta misma noche, sino era así en unos cuantos días si lo haríamos, así que sólo tenía que recurrir a una hija de la chingada que nunca me había caído bien.

La puta paciencia.

Suspiré, no me agradaba el panorama, pero no me quedaba de otra. Todo por tener el pene, digo por tener a Edward, en más proporción. Sonreí, me preguntaba si él también tenía deseos de hacerlo. Supongo que si ¿no?, él lo había dicho, o ¿había sido sarcástico?, no lo creo, eso esperaba. Un claxon sonó afuera. Eran las chicas.

- Puta madre –susurré – ¡ya voy! –grite mientras me incorporaba en chinga –

**EPOV**

Salimos de casa, Nessi había querido que Jake la cargara todo el día, si él no tenía problemas con llevar en sus brazos a una replica del exorcista toda la tarde, yo no tenía ningún problema en conducir.

En Forks realmente no había mucho que ver, así que propuse ir a Port Ángeles, tal vez las chicas se darían una vuelta por ahí.

En todo el camino Ness y Jake se la pasaron jugando, riendo y claro chingandome, sentían que eran como Ren y Stimpi, sólo que Jake no era gordo ni tan pendejo.

Me puse a pensar en lo que había platicado con Bella hace un rato, bueno en sí el 95% de mi pensamiento se enfoco en lo sucedido, en ella besándome y tocándome como si fuera a desaparecer. La necesidad que tenía de ella, de sus besos y contacto se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande, y en un punto de mi cabeza, eso no me gustaba.

Sentía que con cada beso y momento que pasaba con Bella, me acercaba más a repetir la historia, era una pendejada porque ambas eran tan diferentes, "ella" y Bella eran como agua y aceite, y aún así a las dos la sentía tan compenetradas e identificadas conmigo.

Ella seguía siendo importante, porque siempre lo fue, desde que la conocí se fusionó conmigo como puto metal y hasta ahora seguía unida a mí, de muchas maneras. Sentí un piquete en mi corazón, puse la mano en mi pecho.

Y Bella era como un torbellino, un huracán, que había venido a poner todo de cabeza, un desorden total, que a mi me había servido más que cualquier otra cosa, había venido a colocar su caos donde no había quedado nada de mi, y ahora sentía que tenía que verla, hablarle, sentirla todo el tiempo, porque ella me proporcionaba lo que yo tanto pedí por todo este pinche tiempo. Un poco de vida.

Había muchas diferencias entre esta relación y la anterior, sabía que el pasado no importaba, me lo repetía cada que Bella estaba sobre mi pecho y me sonreía mientras yo intentaba hacer mi tarea. Y sólo habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que realmente habíamos empezado a manosearnos.

Eso sonó raro y feo, digo si quería algo diferente, las cosas tenían que ser diferentes. Esa era la cuestión, toda mi vida hice lo correcto, incluso con ella, no tener sexo hasta después de la primera cita, así que lo adecuado era coger con Bella a la voz de ya, pero ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo a pesar de que ella me lo rogaba tanto? No es que fuera descortés ni que ella fuera una puta, pero creo que aún muy en el fondo de este pedazo de mierda que era, había algo de lo que fue Edward mimado y educado Cullen.

Además no pasaba nada si ella y yo lo aplazábamos un poco ¿Verdad? Digo no es muy posible que ella encuentre otro pene que valga la pena ni que yo encuentre otra loca psicópata que me soporte mientras me porto como un emmo de mierda.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Nessi me aventó algo a la cara, vi que era un pedazo de fruta.

- Reacciona tonto…estas en la baba –me dijo sonriendo mientras metía otro pedazo de su fruta en la boca de Jake –

- Gracias –me limpie –…espera y le diga a Leah que estas en las piernas de su novio dándole de comer en la boca –

- Mi socia –recalco la palabra – y yo tenemos un acuerdo…así que no me amenaces tarado

- Si déjala…yo realmente disfruto de esto –dijo Jake con sonrisa –

- Sigue diciendo eso…no sabes lo que dices –dije mientras me ponía de pie, iba a mandarle un mensaje a Bella, realmente estaba aburrido –

- ¿Le marcas a tu querida enfermera de película porno? –dijo Nessi con su mirada en el melón que estaba comiendo –

- ¿A quién? –dije yo con rostro muy sacado de onda –

- A Bella quien más –dijo ella con naturalidad –

- ¿Por qué le dices así Ness? –pregunto Jake –

- Porque es en lo que se ha convertido…ella y doctor Caliente –me señalo con la cabeza – se la pasan agarrándose y supongo que haciendo lo que todos ustedes hacen cuando no están nadando y bebiendo que es teniendo sexo –pico su fruta y la llevo a su boca – piensan que no me doy cuenta…pero por favor es más que obvio

- Imaginas cosas –dije yo –

- No se que vio Bella en ti…eres tarado…te enojas todo el tiempo, parece que te echaron talco en la cara y por lo general te portas como pendejo –me dijo mirándome muy tranquila, pinche niña cabrona –

- Tal vez Bella sea de gustos raros –hablo Jake en mi defensa –

- Eso mismo he pensado…la compadezco aunque claro sigue cayéndome bien…porque aunque se manosee con mi hermano siempre lo expone como el pendejo que es –ser rió –

- Como que ya te estas pasando ¿No crees Reneesme? –le dije con el entrecejo fruncido –

- Hay no seas mariquita…aguántate –me dijo –

- Vamos Edward no es para tanto déjala que se exprese –sonrió Jake, yo lo miré feo – además lo único que esta tratando de decir realmente es que no vale la pena ocultarle que Bella y tu se entienden…es mejor decirlo y mostrarlo abiertamente…al fin y al cabo es cierto…ustedes dos están saliendo

- En realidad eso no es un termino válido –dije recuperando mi tranquilidad, Jake me miró con interrogancia – Bueno es que…pues es cierto que hemos tenido dos semanas de acercamiento –no quería decir de manoseos, sonaba sucio y aún tenía cierto cuidado por como me expresaba en frente de la polly poket del infierno– pero por cuestiones que supongo aún desconozco realmente –me reí de lo que dije – aún no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita oficial

Ambos se me quedaron viendo en silencio y con cara de pendejos, yo mire a ambos lados esperando que dijeran algo, pero no lo hicieron.

- ¿O sea que ya se cogieron y recogieron y aún no han tenido una cita? –dijo Jake –

- Bueno en realidad nosotros –dije pero me interrumpió Nessi –

- Eso es bajo y sucio Edward Cullen –me miro feo –

- Si que es sucio…hasta para mi

- Pero es que no entienden…

- Pobre Bella, soportar tus bajezas –dijo Nessi con recriminación –

- Me has decepcionado Cara Pálida –dijo con mueca –

- Hay ya déjense de tonterías –les dije – no tienen porque pensar mal de mi o de Bella porque no hemos cogido –dije en voz alta –

De nuevo los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándome detenidamente, por cinco segundos pensé que nadie diría nada, pero no, error, como si fueran un dúo de cantantes, pero de los peores, ambos soltaron a reír con tal desfachatez que estoy seguro me salió una gotita como si fuera una caricatura anime.

- Hay por favor amigo tampoco es para tanto –dijo sin dejar de reírse – en serio no tienes porque decir eso

- O sea no voy a pensar que Bella es una zorra por esto lo juro –dijo Ness – digo no soy una niña totalmente, entiendo de esto

- Es la verdad –dije en forma seria – no lo hemos hecho…no niego que nos hemos metido mano y todo eso –dije ya sin miramientos, si Nessi no tenía problemas con eso – pero en realidad no hemos hecho algo más…pues porque –ni siquiera yo lo sabía así que me queda sin palabras –

- ¿No han querido? ¿O no han tenido la oportunidad? –dijo Jake con la ceja enarcada –

- No para nada…claro que hemos tenido oportunidad…y de ganas ni se diga –dije sacando aire – es solo que…bueno –no sabía que decir, bien cerebro ahora parezco un puto retrasado, bravo – de hecho le prometí a Bella que lo haríamos después de la primera cita –sonreí –…el día de la fiesta, se puso ebria y me hizo prometérselo –Jake sonrió –

- Oh si vaya que se puso ebria –asintió – es linda cuando lo hace…linda y graciosa

- Y muchas cosas más –dije yo recordando el encuentro intimo que tuvimos en el cuarto de Emmett –

- ¿Entonces no lo harán hasta después de la primera cita? –asentí – que tierno Cullen –se toco el corazón y puso cara de cachorro –

- ¿Y cuando será eso? –pregunto mi hermana, así pequeñita la asimilaba mucho con Alice, el mismo tono demoniaco en la voz, no debí permitir que ellas convivieran tanto con Ness, criaron un monstruo –

- Parece que el fin de semana

- Pues será mejor que prepares algo especial…siempre la primer cita de una pareja es el reflejo de lo que será su relación…si la cagas será un fiasco lo que tengan…y si en cambio es perfecta no habrá dudas de que la relación será genial –Jake y yo la miramos con sorpresa e incógnita –

- ¿De dónde sacas esas pendejadas? –dije –

- Hay hermanito serás más grande…pero no por eso significa que hayas madurado más que yo –me dijo mientras se bajaba de las piernas de Jake – la gente nace, crece, madura, se reproduce y muere…pero no siempre en ese orden –nos sonrió a los dos –

- Me estas asustando –le dije –

- Y tu me has molestado toda la vida y sigo sin quejarme –me sonrió y empezó a caminar –

Le hable a Bella por la noche, era claro que ya no sentía sus pies, solo mucha ira por matar a Alice que la hizo caminar tanto en el Centro Comercial. Ya no toque otro tema y la deje dormir, ya abría tiempo para hablar mañana.

Durante el almuerzo en la escuela, ella propuso "cualquier pendejada" así lo definió ella, como lugar o actividad para nuestra primera cita, era claro que no le importaba, sólo quería sexo, yo reí ante su gran imaginación para proponer algo, y me reí de ella cuando me hice la victima por sentirme un objeto sexual.

- Es en serio Bella me siento un poco más que un vibrador –le dije con media sonrisa mientras salíamos de la cafetería –

- Hay por favor si así fuera…serías el objeto más codiciado del mundo pervertido, porque además de proporcionar lo que da un vibrador, también hablas, tocas y tienes dedos mágicos

- Lo sé, soy totalmente codiciado…soy lo más deseado por todas las mujeres –dije con voz sexy ella me dio un pequeño golpe –

- Imbécil

- Tu lo dijiste…soy codiciado, además de sexy, deseable y cogible –miré a una chica que iba pasando a mi lado y le guiñe el ojo, Bella me dio otro golpe – Auch…–me sobe –

- Yo te quitare lo cogible –entrecerró los ojos –

- No lo creo... –di un suspiro – ¿Ya pensaste en lo del fin de semana? ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿O que quieres hacer?...es nuestra primera cita…tiene que ser especial –lo dije de manera teatral –

- No mames Edward –rodó los ojos –…ya te dije que no importa…si nuestra cita es sentarnos en el sofá a ver los Simpsons por mi esta bien –dijo sin importancia –

- Eso no es una cita

- Bueno no se…ir al cine…a cenar…no se –dijo un poco exasperada –

- Suena bien ¿Algo que quieras ver? ¿Alguna cosa en específico que quieras cenar?

- Edward…mira –dijo ella deteniéndome y mirándome fijamente – el lugar o la actividad me valen un cacahuate…sólo quiero estar contigo…si tú quieres ver una película porno esta bien…si quieres que comamos comida echa por Renee esta bien…sólo quiero que seamos tu y yo de acuerdo –me dijo con rostro suave, yo sonreí y la bese con suavidad –

- Lo que haces por obtener sexo de un buen chico –me reí y ella también mientras me empujaba antes de entrar a clase –

En el entrenamiento no tuvimos mucho tiempo de reírnos, tenía unos días que Laurent se había empezado a portar como un cabrón y se estaba poniendo más exigente en los entrenamientos, según era porque el tiempo pasaba rápido y los regionales estaban cada vez más cerca.

Claro y esto era una probadita, porque mientras más pasaba el tiempo más neurótico se iba a poner, y para cuando estuviéramos a dos pasos del Nacional, estaría con la vena del ojo a punto de estallarle y más histérico que una mujer cuando hay rebajas en las tiendas de moda.

A la salida del entrenamiento Bella me abordo y me dijo que se iría con Leah, sus papás quedaron en comer ahí y se reuniría con ellos, yo tenía una tarde de chicos, ella rió por eso, pero le dije que aprovecharía para ver si había algo bueno que ver en el cine, ella sonrió ante mi disposición.

Se fue con la gran perra y yo me sentí ligero ante todo lo que me estaba pasando. Realmente las cosas iban bien, y podían ir mejor. Era un puto desgraciado emmo con mucha suerte.

Emmett había estado chingando toda la semana que fuéramos a comer a un restaurante mexicano que había en Port Ángeles, tenía una puta fijación por los tacos y el chile que aún no entendía, aunque yo también disfrutaba de eso, las enchiladas eran mi perdición.

Realmente no tardamos mucho, después del restaurant, fuimos a una tienda de deportes, pasamos por un cine, me fije de un par de películas que le podrían gustar a Bella, no es que pensar que fuéramos a ver en serio la película, seguramente la mayor parte del tiempo estaría con mi boca en la suya y mis manos entre sus piernas.

Emprendimos el camino de regreso, veníamos en el Jeep de Emmett, yo venía en el copiloto, y claro Jake y Jasper venían atrás diciendo pendejadas, prendí el estéreo y deje que la música me distrajera. La canción que empezó era muy buena.

**(****Blink-182 - What's My Age Again?)**

- ¿Entonces qué cabrón? –dijo Jake quien empezaba a beber de lo que Jasper estaba destapando, pinches alcohólicos – ya esta en marcha el plan "sex date" –sonrió –

- ¿De que hablan? –preguntó Emmett mientras pegaba con sus dedos en el volante al ritmo de la música–

- Si aún no estoy tan ebrio –dijo Jazz – es algo sobre sexo

- Todo es acerca de sexo –dijo Emmett – el sexo es el 95% de cada hombre

- ¿Cuál es el otro 5%? –preguntó Jazz –

- Comida, dormir, deportes, música y pornografía –las enumero yo sonreí un poco –

- Amén –dijo Jasper tomando de su cerveza –

- ¿Bueno pero entonces de que putas hablas Pluto? –dijo Emmett mirando de reojo a Jake –

- ¿De que otra cosa? –sonrió y me miro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para tocarme el hombro – de la gran primera cita de Edward y Bella... –dijo con tono teatral, yo rodee los ojos –

- ¿Gran primera cita? –repitió Emmett –

- ¿Primera? –ahora fue Jazz –

- Exacto –asintió Jake –

- ¿Cogieron antes de la primera cita? –Jasper se acerco con su aliento de Heineken a mi asiento – pinche puto –dijo con asombro mientras bebía de nuevo –

- Eso no es cierto –dije con los dientes apretados –

- Eres un cabron nalgas prontas Cullen –sonrió Emmett –

- No es un mariquita cumple promesas –hablo Jake mientras reía –

- ¿Qué? –Jasper lo miró –

- Ya dejen de chingar –me estaba hartado –

- El cabrón le prometió a Bella…bueno a Bella borracha

- ¿Bella borracha? –dijo Emmett con sonrisa – cuando no –sonrió más el puto –

- Que no cogerían hasta después de la primer cita –termino de decir Jake –

- ¿Le dijiste eso nenita? –me dijo Jasper – eso fue lindo –se toco el corazón teatralmente yo le quise dar un golpe pero por la postura no pude –

- Dejen de chingar la madre cabrones

- ¿Entonces que han hecho todo este tiempo? –pregunto Jasper –

- Meterse mano como dos niñitos de kínder –dijo Jake – y supongo jugar al té y a las muñecas –sonrió y bebió de su cerveza –

- Vete a la chingada –le dije yo –

- Creo que este esta volviendo a ser el mismo papanatas caballeroso y romántico de antes –dijo Jake con sonrisa –

- El problema es que Bella es una borracha, psicópata salvaje –dijo Jasper – ¿Cómo es posible que congenien?

- Todos son una bola de pendejos que no tienen porque opinar –dije con la quijada más dura que una piedra –

- Ah claro –continuo Jasper como si no hubiera dicho nada – los culos perfectos –unió sus dedos – como no lo pensé

- Pendejo –dijo Jake haciendo cara de imbécil –

- ¡Ya a la chingada con ustedes! –grite –

- Tranquilo –me dijo Jasper – mira…ya nos dimos cuenta que lo de Bella va en serio…así que porque no mejor dices que tienes en mente para la primer cita –los miré, se quedaron en silencio esperando, y rodee los ojos –…tal vez te podamos ayudar

- Bueno…la verdad no se…Bella le dice que le da igual

- Corrección –hablo Jasper – tú eres un pendejo nervioso...y Bella solo quiere coger

- Exacto –dijo Emmett – mi hermana es una calenturienta

- Ella me dijo algo como cualquier pendejada –sonreí al recordarla – pensé en ver una película y cenar…pero no se me ocurre realmente algo especifico –

- Mira la primera cita –dijo Jake – es importante –el puto quería recordarme a Nessi –…el lugar, la forma, y demás…pero lo más importante es lo que hagan y como lo hagan…aunque su primera cita fuera ir a comer unas papas fritas a la cafetería del centro…sería perfecta si ambos están a gusto

- Y después cogen claro –terminó Emmett –

- Obvio –terminó Jasper –

- Mira Edward si ella te dijo cualquier pendejada…hagan cualquier pendejada –dijo con soltura yo realmente lo pensé – haz lo que ella quiera hacer…tienes a alguien que realmente te gusta y que tu le gustas de la misma manera ¿Por qué no complacerla? –el puto tenía razón –

Mire por la ventana, los arboles altos y totalmente enverdecidos nos saludaban al llegar a Forks, sin saber como, una imagen vino a mi mente. Sonreí.

**BPOV**

Realmente había pasado una tarde divertida en casa de los Clearwater, los padres de Leah eran digamos que buenas personas, y su hermano era todo un caso, Seth era gracioso y muy bromista, lo veía y sentía que ese había sido el marco de Jake antes, ahora entendía porque Leah quería tanto a sus dos perritos.

Estaba ya a punto de dormirme cuando recibí un mensaje de Edward, sonreí al leerlo.

"_**Prepárate para el sábado pequeña psicópata, no hagas planes que tienes una cita con tu emmo de mierda favorito. PD. Un beso para cada una de mis nenas"**_

Sonreí mientras miraba mis senos, rodee los ojos y ponía el celular sobre la cama. Me acomode de lado mirando por la ventana. Afuera estaba oscuro, aún así yo sentí que brillaba, puta madre radiaba felicidad.

Por fin iba a tener mi primera cita real con un chico putamente sexy y fantástico que me volvía loca, y lo más importante era que, yo le importaba de igual manera, por fin había un equilibro entre mi persona y la persona con la que compartía algo.

Toda la vida había sufrido por ese desequilibro, tanto en mi familia, como en mi persona, en mi vida personal y en lo que hacía en general.

O yo quería demasiado, o no quería en definitiva, o me importaba mucho o nada en absoluto. Me dedicaba por completo o lo dejaba morir. Me excitaba o me deprimía, siempre era tan absoluto lo que pasaba conmigo que jamás había podido estar bien, y sabía que yo misma no hubiera podido hacerlo nunca si Edward no hubiera aparecido.

Tenía una necesidad de él que yacía en la dependencia total, y yo sabiendo que estaba mal, no podía evitarlo, porque con solo verlo, mirarlo sonreír, hablar, tocarme, besarme, me daba dos cosas que jamás en vida había sentido.

Paz y vida al mismo tiempo. Era como si fuera alguien más cuando estaba con él. Tengo que admitir que tengo miedo y mucho, porque pensar que si mi balanza se vuelve a desequilibrar, si Edward la deja caer, ahora si yo no podré hacer nada por mi misma.

Edward no me quiso decir ni una puta palabra sobre nuestra cita, así que me tuve que aguantar las pinches ganas de saber que tenía planeado tal vez mi definición de cita como "cualquier pendejada" le había inspirado para planear nuestra cita del sábado.

Había tratado de disimular mis ansias porque llegara el sábado, era una pendejada tamaño bomba nuclear, solo las pendejas adolescentes babosas se emocionaban por cosas así.

Las chicas se reían de mi, pero ellas también estaban emocionadas, las perras desgraciadas solo hacían que mis ansias se incrementaran. Creo que en realidad era una adolescente pendeja y babosa.

Alice había hablado sobre la electricidad, energía y pendejadas así que se supone debe haber en la primera cita, Leah hablo de algo sobre que lo normal es, ¿tocar mi mano? No esta bien toma mi mano, pero como nosotros éramos anormales, era ¿puedo tomarte de la entrepierna? Oh claro que si toca más adentro de ser posible. Y Rose por supuesto me dijo que al final de la primera cita, cuando vaya a dejarme a casa es el primer beso, en nuestro caso tenía que pensar como coger con Edward en la entrada de mi casa sin que Charlie se diera cuenta.

Desde el puto sábado temprano estuve que me orinaba de los nervios y ansiedad, hasta Renee lo notó, me sirvió un té por la mañana, lo puso en la mesa y se alejo despacio con una sonrisa. Me conocía, sabía que mi bestia ansiosa podía atacarla si estaba muy cerca.

Edward quedó de pasar por mí a las 7, así que toda la mañana y parte de la tarde estaría sola, pensando en lo mismo y sufriendo de ansiedad. Puta madre. Tenía ganas de agarrar los relojes de la casa que no avanzaban lo suficientemente rápido y partirlos en pedazos uno por uno. ¿Por qué chingados tenían que existir las primeras citas? ¿Y por qué tenían el poder de ponerte tan pinche histérica y ansiosa?

Respire profundo, escuche un claxon, baje en chinga, tenía que ser rápida, sólo que Charlie puto Flash junto con la mujer cogible, porque no era maravilla mi madre, ya estaban en la puerta.

Puta madre, me dieron ganas de gritarle a Edward, corre y te veo en la calle siguiente, pero no se porque o en que chingados estaba pensando, cuando decidió llegar hasta mi puerta y tocar como si fuera el pinche mensajero.

Cuando llegué obviamente Renee ya estaba ahí con su cara de pendeja, sonriéndole a Edward de tal manera que hizo que Charlie pusiera cara de pocos amigos, era mejor intervenir.

Baje, cuando todo mundo me miro lo hicieron de diferente manera, Edward me sonrió complacido de verme, Charlie con duda como diciéndome ¿Es en serio? Y Renee con ojos de lárgate que yo seré quien salga con Edward. Tonta, termine de bajar y me coloque a un lado de Edward, mi mamá no dejaba de mirarlo a él y mi padre a ella.

- Charlie él es Edward Cullen –lo señale con un ademán –

- Si ya se presento –dijo con tono ¿antipático? – aunque claro...ya lo conocía -se cruzó de brazos -

- Le comentaba a tu padre que siempre había tenido curiosidad por conocer este lugar –dijo Edward sonriente y muy suelto –

- Pero Edward pasa por favor –dijo Renee de repente muy entusiasmada –

- No –dije yo inmediatamente –…de hecho nosotros vamos de salida –Charlie de nuevo puso rostro molesto –

- En efecto venía por Bella…y quería presentarme con usted jefe Swan para que tenga la certeza de que su hija estará en buenas manos –dijo sonriente y con tono ligero de nuevo ¿Qué putas pasaba? Pinche cabrón mentiroso, pero me agradaba esto, pero creo que a Charlie no –…no volverá tarde, de hecho el plan es ir a cenar –sonrió, cuando lo hacía de esa manera parecía un angelito, de reojo vi que Renee suspiraba –

- ¿Tienen una cita? –dijo Charlie despacio y mirándonos a ambos con molestia ¿Por qué todo los padres tenían esa puta maña de portarse como imbéciles con los chicos sexys que elegimos para salir? – ¿Qué clase de cita?... –pregunto Charlie – ¿Qué van a hacer?

- Charlie por favor eso no es de tu incumbencia –dije con dientes apretados y empecé a jalar a Edward a la salida –

- Claro que es de mi incumbencia, si salen ahora por esa puerta y en nueve meses sales por la misma con una panza gigante y con dolores de parto…claro que me incumbe –levanto un poco la voz –

- Charlie por favor –dije muy cauta, Edward se quería reír lo sabía, yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza –…que tú hayas tenido un tino bárbaro con mamá a la primera no significa que Edward lo vaya a tener conmigo –mis padres abrieron los ojos de más – además hoy en día existen muchas cosas para evitar que tu visión de mi con panza tipo Úrsula la villana de la Sirenita se haga realidad…no te preocupes supongo Edward trae condones y yo uso la píldora así que papi tranquilo –le sonreí y después tome a Edward y lo lleve hacía afuera –

- Buenas noches –dijo él tan rápido como pudo –

Escuche los gritos de Charlie, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque realmente corrimos hacia el Volvo de Edward. Cuando estuvimos dentro, ambos respiramos un poco más tranquilos.

- Demonios…disculpa a Charlie –dije mirando aún hacia mi casa – no suele ser tan molesto…pero parece que hoy amaneció con ganas de chingar al prójimo –Edward rió –

- No lo culpo…se preocupa por su hija –me dijo en tono suave, yo voltee a verlo – aunque me siento ofendido –yo lo mire con media sonrisa y duda en mi expresión –…Que dudes de mi tino realmente lastima mi hombría –puso expresión lastimosa, yo rodee los ojos –

- Idiota –sonreí y negué con la cabeza, él encendió el auto –

Durante el camino y de manera extraña porque nunca pasaba, se hizo un silencio, él iba sonriendo y pendiente del camino, y mi mirada iba del camino a Edward, preguntándome ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Por fin tendríamos nuestra tan esperada noche de pasión?

Creo que en 15 segundos fui capaz de construir como cuatro panoramas de fantasías sexuales con Edward, suspire con la última, hacerlo sobre el banco de su piano parecía algo muy elegante.

Nos detuvimos sobre un sendero, yo pensé que algo andaba mal con el auto, pero cuando él abrió la puerta de mi lado y me ayudo a bajar, realmente me quede pendeja, estábamos a mitad de la carretera. Saco una mochila que traía en la cajuela.

- No veo ningún restaurante –dije mirando a los lados –

- No vamos a ningún restaurante

- Pero le dijiste a Charlie que íbamos a cenar

- Y lo haremos pero no en un restaurante…será algo más peculiar –sonrió de lado y yo me vine, me tendió la mano y yo después de mirarla la tomé, me estremecí al tacto –

Pero no lo dude ni un instante, en cuanto tomé su mano dejé que él me guiará hacia donde él quisiera, así había sido desde que lo había conocido, dejarme llevar por donde él quisiera, era algo que no podía ni quería evitar, aunque en ocasiones doliera, no lo evitaría nunca.

**(****We Do What We Want To – O+S)**

Caminamos un buen pedazo, en realidad yo ya me estaba cansando, los zapatos que traía no eran especiales para andar caminando en un sitio como aquel, en realidad no eran los zapatos, sino mis pies que eran agiles pero para ayudarme a caerme a cada rato. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si aquello era una broma o algo así, cuando lo vi. Me estremecí.

En realidad era una persona que no se impresionaba fácilmente, y cuando hablamos de naturaleza es mucho mayor, las cosas de la tierra me tenían sin cuidado, pero al momento en que vi ese lugar, acompañado con la luz del Crepúsculo, fue algo realmente increíble, jamás pensé que me sentiría tan anonadada por nada, bueno solo por Edward, pero aquel prado, realmente era una cosa extraordinaria.

Ese prado estaba lleno de flores de colores, parecía algo realmente sacado de la televisión, la luz de la tarde realmente le daba un toque como mágico, sonreí, mire a Edward quien al percatarse de mi respuesta sonrió también, su rostro era un instrumento de perdición decorado también con esa luz. Seguimos caminando hacia el centro del prado, nos detuvimos y él ahí continúo con la sorpresa.

Colocó una manta al centro, y después sacó cosas de la mochila, era comida, platos, copas, cubiertos y una botella de vino. Me quede aún más sorprendida. Yo aún estaba de pie mirándolo.

- Espero y te guste la comida italiana, es lo que mejor sé hacer después de nadar –dijo mientras acomodaba dos platos sobre la manta, acomodó todo lo demás – muy bien señorita su mesa esta lista –me señalo la manta con todos los utensilios listos, yo sonreí y me senté –

- Gracias –mire alrededor, todo era perfecto –

- ¿Vino? –levanto una copa y la lleno de vino, yo estaba totalmente alucinada –

- Si por favor –me dio la copa, y empezó a servir otra, lo mire con curiosidad – ¿Y como encontraste este lugar? Esta increíble –volví a mirar los árboles y las flores –

- Un día estando de camping con mi padre lo encontré por casualidad –dijo con naturalidad, parecía recordar con alegría ese momento – tenía 8 años, desde entonces vengo aquí cuando me gusta estar solo y necesito tranquilizarme…es muy reconfortante –tomo un poco de su copa –

- Ya lo creo –sonreí –

- Bueno brindemos por nuestra primera cita –levantó la copa – que jamás creí que pasaría

- Brindo por ello –dije sacando aire – porque yo también pensaba lo mismo –las chocamos y bebimos, el vino estaba delicioso, lo saboree – ¿Y que haremos después de cenar? –dije divertida, él sonrió –

- Ya te lo había dicho –me sonrió de manera sexy y yo babee y no por lo deliciosa que se veía la cena – lo que tu quieras

- ¿Es en serio? –enarque una ceja –

- Claro…puedes encargarte de lavar lo que ensuciemos…siempre que quieras –sonrió y yo le di un golpe –

- Idiota –el rió, yo fui al punto – hablaba del sexo tonto

- ¿Y quien dice que yo no? –sonrió aún más sexy, maldito siempre me mataba con esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz –

Yo sonreí y me acerque, le di un beso mientras tomaba su rostro con la mano libre, fue un beso corto pero muy persuasivo. Lo mire a la cara y cuando él abrió los ojos, pude maravillarme con su hermosa mirada, ese verde que era más perfecto y centelleante que la estrella más brillante.

Disfrutamos de la cena, y del espectáculo nocturno, de nuestra compañía y nuestras conversaciones en ocasiones sin sentido, nuestras risas, al final no recordé que el motivo de estar ahí era el sexo, estaba tan a gusto recargada en el pecho de Edward viendo el atardecer, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, que todo lo demás ya no importaba. Por ahora.

**Bueno pues eso fue todo...Por ahora...jajajaja...no me odien prometo traer la gran noche de Bella y Edward...jajja tengan paciencia como la sexosa de Bella jajajajjajaja...ah de paso le mando saludos a mi sexosa favorita...Rosy tqm maldita...jajjajja...Eva sorry por no mandarte nada por ahora...ando en serio ocupada y cansada...tqm bitch ahh y tambien ya quiero que sea 19 de noviembre jajajjajaj..**

**Saludos a todass..REviewwwwwwwwwssss porque sino me deprimoooooo jajjajajja bueno algo así...jajajjaja**


	12. Respírame

**Hey girlss**

**Como han estado? Pues yo aqui entumecida por el frío y eso que se supone que no soy tan friolenta...Bueno eh vuelto, aunque sigo pidiendo comprehensión aún paso por una situación familiar dificil, así que si no actualizó no es porque este de huevona rascandome la panza, sino porque en verdad no he tenido tiempo de escribir, por ahora ya les tengo el cap listo para que lo disfruten...**

**Sigo agradeciendo sus millones de alertas y sus reviewsss..aunque se que pueden mandar más...jajjajajja...el playlist de hoy es extenso jajaj aqui se los dejo.**

**(You know i'm no good - Amy Winehouse)**

******(Driveway - Great Northern)**

**********(Electrical Storm – U2)-:-Esta song es súper importante para este fic...porque en ella me he inspirado mucho para escribir..es uno de mis temas centrales...ya después les diré cuales son los otros...jajja...pero esta es elemental jajja**

**Bueno ahora sí a disfrutar...las veo abajo**

**(Los personajes son de mi Diosa S. Meyer yo solo hago locuras con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_De nuevo me he hecho daño a mi misma, no hay nadie más a quien culpar por eso…Me he perdido de nuevo…Abrázame…envuélveme…extiéndeme…soy pequeña y te necesito…hazme entrar en calor. _

**CAP. XII**

**RESPIRAME**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV.**

Entré en mi habitación, encendí la lámpara del escritorio y aventé ahí las llaves del auto. Me deje caer en la cama boca arriba. Suspire, realmente me sentía bien, pero más que otra cosa, me sentía diferente, grandiosamente diferente. Sonreí.

Nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a llegar a este punto, ni que fueran a tomar el rumbo que tomaron, no después de que en un principio parecía que nos odiábamos más que el Guasón y Batman. Pero ahora, las cosas eran más que diferentes, eran perfectas.

Tal vez era por esa misma razón, que no veía lo que pasaba en realidad, en algún punto de mi cerebro me sentía pendejo y patético por ver que me estaba comportando como lo que habían dicho mis amigos, "un papanatas romántico", pero es que no sabía como evitarlo, y es que ni siquiera me sentía así, simplemente me sentía yo mismo, sin complicaciones, sin ataduras ni mascaras, sólo era yo.

La velada había estado muy bien, al final nos pusimos a pensar que tal vez lo del sexo en este instante no era buena opción. Teníamos tres opciones, hacerlo ahí sobre el mantel con los restos de comida a nuestro alrededor, la verdad esa idea no me apeteció; la segunda era el auto, pero en realidad se me hacía algo muy vulgar y no coherente con lo que yo sentía que tenía con Bella, ella no se mostró renuente a hacerlo ahí, de hecho cuando me di cuenta, ella se estaba desabotonando la blusa, la detuve antes de que sus tetas salieran a saludarme y no pudiera contenerme a devolverles el saludo.

La tercera era ir a su casa o en la mía, ella dijo que en aunque sus papás estuvieran no habría problema, poniendo algo de Gossip a todo volumen jamás escucharían nuestros gemidos, yo estuve de acuerdo, pero de repente se me vino a la mente la cara del Jefe Swan, no estaba contento y en sus manos tenía una escopeta. No, realmente no era una opción. La verdad mi casa si era una buena opción, Carlisle y Esme siempre salían a cenar con Ness los fines de semana, así que habría casa libre, pero no se porque en ese momento no me apeteció hacerlo.

No era que no la deseara, Dios, claro que quería hacérselo, duro y suave, lamerla y besarla hasta quedarme sin saliva, pero simplemente estando ahí, mirándola sonreír alumbrada por la luz de la luna, fue como ver a otra persona, Bella sonreía no de una manera satánica ni sarcástica, lo hacía como si no hubiera maldad en ella, como si en realidad se sintiera a gusto.

En ese momento supe que más que desearla, la estaba empezando a querer. Puta madre, ¿Qué tan bueno era eso? Lo primero que pensé era que esto era un error, yo no podía querer a nadie porque simplemente ya no había cabida en mi para eso, pero después ella me hablo y me dio uno que otro beso y bueno, eso fue todo lo que necesite para cambiar de opinión.

Era espeluznante darme cuenta la facilidad con que ella tomaba el control de mi, como es que las cosas se daban con tanta naturalidad a su lado, con ella me sentía como en el agua, como si fuera una parte más de mi cuerpo y que no necesitaba mirarla o sentirla para tener la certeza de que formaba parte de lo que yo era.

Me daba miedo y expectación pensar en el mañana, porque en poco tiempo las cosas entre nosotros han, bueno cambiado es algo tonto decirlo así, tenido un giro radical, y aún así siento que yo sigo siendo yo y ella siempre ha sido ella. ¿Entonces que es esto raro que siento que se que no es normal?

La fui a dejar a su casa, obviamente sus padres estaban en casa, no había terminado de besarla cuando Charlie salió, estoy seguro que la mano que escondía tras la puerta estaba ocupada con un arma, me fui antes de que me quedara sin testículos o un brazo, si bien me iba.

Tuve la idea de subir por su ventana, pero no lo hice, tuve miedo "si puto maricon", lo se, ella me vio por la ventana esperando que subiera, yo simplemente le sonreí y me fui, había sido suficiente por hoy, mañana sería otra cosa.

Y ahora aquí tumbado en mi cama pensaba en que haría mañana, cuando la viera y me diera cuenta que realmente era real, que no me estaba portando como un imbécil y que por el contrario no estaba renuente a seguir con lo que Bella y yo teníamos, que más que eso estaba excitado por descubrirlo. Maldita perra sarcástica manipuladora. Sonreí, con todo y todo, ella era mi perra.

Es cierto que el domingo es denominado "familiar", pero en verdad, que ni siquiera este día podíamos permanecer separados, todos nosotros éramos como otra familia para nosotros mismos.

Todos habíamos quedado ir a casa de Jasper por la tarde, seguro haríamos lo de siempre, ver televisión, reírnos como pendejos, tomar unas cervezas y jugar a cualquier idiotez que se nos ocurriera.

Bella estaba en casa de Jake, parecía que habían ido a desayunar a su casa, o más bien a casa de los Clearwater, me dijo que no había problema en verla en casa de Jasper, pero en verdad no la dejaría hacer eso, era un puto cabrón desesperado que no había tenido sexo el día de su cita, así que era justo que el día de hoy nos estrenáramos.

Cuando llegué Bella estaba enfrente de la casa de Jake, con este y Leah, las dos chicas estaban muertas de la risa, mientras mi amigo tenía cara entre que se quería reír y al mismo tiempo no. Charlie estaba en la puerta de la casa con el señor Black, obvio en cuanto me vio, hizo una mueca marca "eres un hijo de puta no bienvenido". Yo sonreí.

Baje del auto y caminé hacia ellos, Bella dejo un poco de reír a carcajadas para saludarme con un buen beso, creo que escuche a Charlie decir una maldición aún a pesar de las carcajadas de Leah.

- Hola horrible –me dijo después de besarme –

- Como estas fea –sonreí –

- Bastante bien –me tomo de la mano – riéndome de lo pendejo que puede ser un hombre en determinadas ocasiones

- Sólo en ocasiones…

- Todo el tiempo diría yo –dijo Leah aún entre risas –

- Gracias corazón –dijo Jake –

- Tengo curiosidad por saber que pendejada hiciste para que se estén riendo de ti ahora –dije yo mirando a Jake –

- Yo nada…pero en ocasiones las pendejadas de tus amigos hacen que en realidad sientas que fuiste tú

- No me digas que soy yo el responsable –ellas rieron –

- No tonto –dijo Bella –

- Bueno aunque con ellos –nos señalo a mi y a Jake –…el que uno haga algo…es como si la hicieran todos –hablo la perra – ¿Por qué crees que Jake esta así? –yo la miré inquisitivo, y dándole razón por su comentario acerca de los cuatro –

- Sólo por favor no platiques del día de los acantilados –dijo Jake ¿con suplica? –

- No seas bobo –le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido –esa se cuenta cuando esta todo mundo…ahorita no –sonrió y nosotros también – le platicaba a Bella del Halloween pasado, cuando salimos de casa de Rose, Emmett, este tarado y yo –señalo a su novio – el pendejo de Emmett se disfrazó de espantapájaros y el cabrón estaba emocionado con los bolsillos de su overol de embarazada –Bella ya estaba riendo –el cabron se la paso toda la noche metiéndose cervezas en los bolsillos –ella también ya estaba sonriendo – como el imbécil de Emmett dejó el carro más lejos íbamos caminando de noche, cuando íbamos llegando, el pendejo piso no se que y se cayó de sentón –Bella rió más y Jake también reía –

- ¿Y eso que?...sabemos que Emmett es un pendejo idiota…además de torpe –dije yo –

- Ya se que eso no es gracioso…lo cagado es que Jake y yo no le quedamos viendo porque el cabrón no se paraba, pensamos que estaba tan borracho que no podía hacerlo solo, pero en eso empezó a sollozar…se toco el trasero y…dijo –ella en realidad se estaba muriendo por soltar la carcajada – Por favor Dios que sea sangre que sea sangre –Bella se carcajeo – el imbécil se había metido dos cervezas y una botella de vodka en los bolsillos traseros…y se puso a llorar porque obvió los despedazó con sus enormes nalgas –se carcajeo –

- El puto alcohólico prefería que fuera sangre antes que el puto alcohol –Jake estaba riendo –

- Pinche enfermo –dije ya riendo un poco –

- Emmett pendejo –dijo Bella –

- Te juro que cuando se dio cuenta que obvio no era sangre se puso a llorar –dijo Leah – yo tuve que manejar porque este cabron –señalo a su novio – se la pasó consolándolo todo el camino

- Gracias mi vida –dijo Jake –

- Idiota –dije sonriendo – ¿Bueno están listos?...Jasper nos espera

- Voy por las llaves del Golf –me palmeo el hombro y camino hacía su casa –

- Pero te apuras imbécil –le grito su novia –

- Yo también te quiero mi amor –le grito él de vuelta –

Cuando llegamos a casa del tarado de Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett ya estaban ahí, obvio nadie de nosotros pudo evitar reírse de Emmett en cuanto lo vimos, el cabrón se quedo con cara de what mientras comía unos nachos, y cuando se le cayó uno, nos carcajeamos, todos se quedaron viendo con rostro asustado, Jasper llegó de la cocina sin saber porque, pero claro era Jasper así que también rió.

- Ok me están asustando –dijo el gigante mientras recogía el nacho y lo apartaba de su comida –

- En serio que hay gente que esta en drogas –dijo Rose –

- Si supieras por qué –dijo Leah entre risas, la rubia miro a los lados – ¿Te acuerdas de? –se paró del sillón y se sentó de nuevo en el de forma dramática – Que sea sangre…que sea sangre –dijo voz pendeja, Rose empezó a reír al igual que los demás, Emmett puso cara de anime con todo y su gotita –

- Oigan ya dejen de reírse…realmente fue una tragedia…ese Vodka era nuevo y del bueno –señalo el pobre imbécil –

- Pero tu cara la hubieras visto –dijo Jake con los brazos en el estomago sin para de reír –

- El día que te pase algo similar vamos a ver si te ríes –dijo indignado –

- No amigo…eso a mi no me pasará nunca…porque simplemente jamás metería como cinco cervezas y una botella de vodka en los bolsillos de mis pantalones

- En serio que eres un pendejo –dijo Jasper – vamos, tú ayúdame a traer las botanas de la cocina –me dijo, me levanté – Alice…nena vayan poniendo el video –

- Hey…–me dijo Bella tomándome de la mano y acercándome – tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente…así que espero y sepas que no demoraremos mucho aquí…mis pantalones están aflojándose –yo pase saliva y sonreí –

- Lindo plan…sostenlos un poco –ella hizo mueca – que te parece 15 minutos –ella sonrió –

- Creo que puedo hacerlo –se mordió el labio –

- Me parece perverso –le vi los labios que se me estaban antojando comer – Dime que no necesitaré ponerme un condón –le susurre– no creo poder controlarme

- No te preocupes –me beso el mentón y la oreja –la píldora fue mi primera gran amiga…y no nos hemos separado desde entonces –sonreí –

- Ok perfecto…ya vuelvo –le di un suave beso y me fui con Jasper a la cocina –

El cabrón sacó como diez six de su refrigerador, para empezar, siempre me había preguntado ¿Cómo es que le cabían tantas cosas ahí? Sonreí y le ayude con las cervezas.

- No se como tú padre no te ha internado todavía en una clínica de rehabilitación

- Porque el viejo no tendría quien sacara la basura –me dijo sin mirarme mientras sacaba más cosas del refrigerador – toma esto…y esto –me dio comida –

- Oye cabrón ¿No vas a alimentar al África?

- No pero voy a alimentar a Emmett y Jake…así que da lo mismo –me sonrió – además la tarde será larga…no quiero estarme parando a cada rato

- Claro…bueno Bella y yo sólo estaremos un rato –lo dije de manera neutral…o eso creí yo –

- ¿Qué tan pronto tendrán su segunda cita Romeo? –dijo con voz burlona mientras sacaba salchichas –

- No es exactamente eso…simplemente queremos intimidad…pasar un rato los dos solos

- Claro…quieren coger a gusto…lo entiendo –puso las salchichas en la mesa y ahora estaba sacando limones – ¿Qué con lo que hicieron anoche no fue suficiente? –ahora sacó queso, yo me quede en silencio –

No era que no le tuviera confianza, por Dios, era Jasper mi mejor amigo, quien me decía que era un pendejo cuando lo era y cuando no lo era, quien me había recogido del suelo cuando tenía cinco años para lanzarme en el lodo, quien se reía de mi mientras vomitaba de tan ebrio que estaba, era mi hermano. Y sabía que en últimas temporadas no había sido totalmente sincero con él. Tome aire, tenía que volver a ser el de antes.

- Hey Jasper –dije con voz de marica, me aclare un poco la garganta – necesito decirte algo…importante –realmente soné maricón, él ni me miro estaba muy ocupado viendo cosas en el refrigerador –

- Mmm… ¿Ahora qué? -aún no volteaba a verme – ¿Tienes disfunción eréctil? ¿Te salió un barro en el pene? –yo rodee los ojos –

- No seas pendejo

- ¿Qué prefieres Doritos o Cheetos? –me enseño las dos envolturas con rostro sincero –

- Déjate de idioteces y ponme atención –dije un tanto exasperado –

- Cheetos claro –dijo puso la bolsa en la mesa – salsa…limón –miraba cada cosa que había sacado, a mi me comenzó a faltar el aire –

- Anoche no hubo sexo –dije de sopetón, el sólo giro la cara para verme, con la ceja enarcada – y no porque no quisiera…sino porque… -me trabe –

- Sigue…–dijo con tono delicado –

- Porque…creo que siento algo más por ella que deseo…creo que

- ¡Noooo! –dijo con tono un poco más fuerte y asustado – no puedes hablar en serio –se me acercó con desesperación – no puedes dejar de desear coger con una mujer…por empezar a…-también se trabó –…primero lo primero

- No te preocupes por eso…en cuanto nos vayamos de aquí le quitaré los pantalones y se lo haré en la cama de su padre

- Muy bien…eso me tranquiliza –dijo soltando el aire –

- Pero ese no es el caso –dije de nuevo preocupado –…esto es grave y necesito tu consejo

- Vaya…creo que no me decías esto desde que en cuarto grado me preguntaste si debías darle una nalgada a la señorita Callahan –sonrió –

- ¿Me vas a ayudar? –me estaba colmando el plato –

- Habla…–dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos –

- Creo que mi relación con Bella esta yendo muy rápido –él rió –

- Claro que no…ni siquiera han cogido

- No lo digo por eso imbécil…sino en cuanto a los sentimientos que hay de por medio –él me miró con duda – quiero decir cuando empiezas a salir con alguien…no se…te gusta…salen…cogen…conviven y se empiezan a conocer…pero lo que predomina es la atracción física –él asintió –mi problema es que para mi eso esta como obsoleto

- ¿Obsoleto? –él tampoco me entendía –

- Si…siento como si todo esa parte ya no fuera necesaria para mi…como si

- Alto –levantó las manos – ¿Me estas diciendo que estas enamorado de Bella?

- No…bueno no como enamoramiento así de esos que te ponen de cabeza y te hacen hacer pendejadas

- Estas enamorado –sonrió como pendejo –

- Que no cabrón –grite un poco –…pero no te voy a negar que sí he empezado a sentir algo…por ella…y eso…en verdad me gusta…y a la vez no

- Vamos Cullen ¿Cuál es el puto problema?...esto que me dices era cuestión de tiempo –volvió su atención de nuevo a la comida –

- Porque yo aún no me he olvidado de ella –dije de manera dura – y creo que nunca lo podré hacer…y yo no quiero lastimar a Bella –Jasper me miró por un momento de manera seria, pero después se relajo y caminó hacia mi, tomo mis hombros –

- Ella…es pasado…grábatelo muy bien…y aunque regresara…tu ya no eres el mismo…supongo que siempre significará mucho para ti…pero tienes que pensar en lo que eres hoy…y en lo que quieres para ti mañana –lo escuche atentamente, pinche cabrón era bueno –…estoy seguro que en tu mente en lo único que piensas para hoy y mañana…es en el culo de Bella junto al tuyo –sonrió y yo también –

No pude evitarlo, lo abracé, ese era el tipo de consejos que había necesitado cuando la pase mal, ahora en verdad me servía. Era cierto que tal vez jamás me podría desprender de mi pasado, lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a Bella a eclipsarlo para que ella no sufriera y yo no me sintiera mierda por pensar que la engañaba.

- Estas oficialmente proclamado como un sensible de mierda domado –me dijo y yo reí –

- Bueno ahora pertenezco al club –lo miré divertido – porque a mi no me engañas…tú ya querías a Alice antes de cogerla…la quisiste desde que la viste por primera vez en ese traje de rata

- Era Minie Mouse…y no era rata…era una ratoncita –sonrió – hey pero no le vayas a decir a los chicos sobre esto…no me quites mi fachada de macho…tú vales madres, pero mi hombría es mi tesoro

Reí y le ayude a servir las cosas en charolas para llevarlas a la sala. Sonreí cuando escuche el ruido, una risa de Bella, música para mis oídos, aunque supongo que sus gemidos mientras decía mi nombre siempre serían lo más placentero que podría escuchar.

**BPOV**

Alice estaba de rodillas buscando entre los videos, el mueble de Jasper parecía más surtido que una tienda de videos.

Ahora realmente me percataba que era la primera vez que venía a casa de Jasper, era espaciosa, aunque no tan elegante como la de Edward, había muchas fotografías por todos lados, del padre de Jasper con uniforme del ejercito, había otras de su madre, eso supuse yo, realmente había sido hermosa, descubrí que Jasper había heredado su sonrisa.

En otro cuadro más lejano, alcance a ver a toda la familia Withlock, él estaba pequeño, su madre lo cargaba y su padre abrazaba a la que supuse sería su hermana. No pude evitar pensar que a pesar de que mi amigo parecía una persona normal, bueno psicópata pero normal, había superado la muerte de su madre desde muy pequeño, o tal vez siempre ha vivido con eso, sólo que no ha dejado que la tristeza se lo lleve a la chingada, yo no podría hacerlo, seguramente ya hubiera enloquecido, bueno por Renee no lo creo.

- ¿Campeonato Mundial o empezamos con eliminatorias en Florida? –dijo Alice sosteniendo dos videos –

- Pon el campeonato –dijo Emmett emocionado – quiero ver cuando hace ese regreso impresionante

- Si ponlo de una vez…además en ese viene la reseña del equipo Ruso –dijo Jake dándole un trago a su cerveza –

- Ok…estoy de acuerdo –sonrió mi amiga y puso el video – anda Bella siéntate aquí –me jalo junto a ella –

El video era la grabación completa del Mundial de Natación pasado, tenía que admitir que esto si me hacía quedarme en la baba, ver las competencias, la adrenalina, la técnica, la tensión y la concentración en los movimientos, todo eso me hacía estremecer, no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez algún día yo pudiera estar ahí, "Si Bella claro, ahorita corazón".

- Adelántale a la competencia de Riley –dijo Leah mientras le arrebataba el control a Alice –

- Si…queremos ver acción –dijo Emmett emocionado–

- Ya te pasaste –dijo Rose –

- Ahí esta –dijo Leah mientras sonreía –

- Esto si es una competencia –asintió Jake –

- ¿De qué es la competencia? –pregunte –

- Final de Cien metros libres –me contesto Rose – donde compite la gran sexy estrella nacional –se mordió los labios sin dejar de ver la tele – Riley Bears…mira ahí esta

- Chiquito –dijo Leah casi como si se saboreara –

Yo miré hacia la tele, y bueno debo decir que hasta una lesbiana babearía por este hombre, claro que lo conocía, ¿Quién en el país no conocía a Riley Bears? Era como un niño de oro, un Aquaman, estrella olímpica y demás, a parte de que estaba guapísimo, yo suspiraba por él desde hace años, bueno toda niña alrededor de este país tenía sueños húmedos con Riley Bears. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando llegaron Jasper y Edward.

- Hey por poco y no nos esperan ingratos –dijo Jasper mientras terminaba de dejar la comida en la mesa, tardo más en ponerla que en lo que Jake y Emmett se abalanzaron sobre ella –

- ¿Pusieron el mundial? –me pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba a lado mío –

- Si…no sabía que tuvieran grabaciones de eso –le dije con sonrisa, pero volviendo mi atención de nuevo a la tele –

- Te sorprendería saber cuantas grabaciones más tenemos –sonrió –

- Ya cállense…quiero ver cuando lo presentan –dijo Alice –

Todas las chicas suspiramos cuando presentaron a Riley, creo que hasta Emmett suspiró. Y como no, si con ese rostro de ensueño, esos ojos brillantes, sonrisa deslumbrante, cabello de comercial, y cuerpo de "hasta las piedras me desean", era claro que el chico era un poco menos que Dios. Mi vista no se separó ni un instante del televisor, la competencia era la más importante en el Mundial.

Realmente fue asombrosa, Riley tenía una manera de nadar que dejaba sin aliento, hasta creo que lucía sexy nadando, lo genial de aquí, era que tenía una paciencia y al mismo tiempo una energía para hacer las cosas que hacía que realmente te compenetraras con lo que hacía.

Al final cuando la competencia terminó y él ganó, todos en la sala estallamos en gritos y aplausos a pesar de que ya sabíamos con anterioridad que él había ganado.

- En serio amo a ese hombre –dijo Leah –

- Yo también –dijo Jake –

- Es que tiene una manera de moverse que –suspiro Emmett – hijo de puta

- Es el mejor nadador que he visto en mi vida –dijo Jasper –

- Es un pendejo –ahora hablo Edward, parecía molesto –

- Hay ya vas a empezar –dijo Alice rodando los ojos, yo no entendía nada –

- ¿Qué? –dijo como si nada – claro que no es el mejor nadador que ha existido…es un pendejo…–dijo con cierta acidez –

- Bueno ese pendejo a tu edad ya era campeón Olímpico –le dijo Jake con sonrisa –

- Eso no le quita lo pendejo…es un imbécil creído de mierda –se levantó –

- Hay ya dramas no –hablo Alice con voz tediosa –

- Admítelo…no puedes ser siempre el mejor en todo –dijo Jasper, Edward hizo una mueca y salió de ahí con dirección a la cocina –

- En serio que en ocasiones esta de insoportable –dijo Rose – pinche envidioso

- Bueno es que por favor quien no va a tener envidia de Riley Bears –enfatizo Alice, mientras Emmett levantaba la mano– si es un Dios

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Emmett – es el segundo hombre por el cual he cuestionado mi sexualidad

- ¿Quién fue el primero? –pregunté yo –

- Brad Pitt, cuando lo vi en "El Club de la pelea" oh Dios –abrió los ojos demás –

- Puto –dijo Jasper –

- Pero no para ti cariño –sonrió –

- Ya déjense de puterias…y pongan el siguiente –dijo Leah, yo miré hacia la cocina, Edward no había vuelto –

- Yo voto por ver a mi cuñada –dijo Alice extasiada –

- Si ponla –la apoyo Jake, yo voltee un poco sorprendida –

- ¿Tu cuñada? –pregunté verdaderamente curiosa –

- Obvio Bella –hablo Jasper mientras ponía un video de una competencia de 200 metros estilo libre –…te presento al orgullo de Forks…mi hermana Lexie Withlock –sonrió y miró la televisión al igual que todos –

Una chica de cuerpo espectacular y sonrisa deslumbrante saludo cuando la presentaron. Yo en realidad me quede viéndola, era hermosa, tenía parecido con Jasper, pero al mismo tiempo eran diferentes. Ella era de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, piel blanca y alta, se me asemejaba a Rose pero con un semblante no tanto de Perra, sino de chica linda. Sentía que la había visto en alguna otra parte pero no supe en donde.

- Ese video es del último nacional que estuvo con nosotras –dijo Alice sin quitar los ojos del televisor –

- Si cuando le partió la madre a Victoria –dijo Rose complacida –

Todo mundo estaba al pendiente de eso, en el video parecía que la tribuna iba a estallar, hasta las competidoras lucían nerviosas, pero Lexie no, creo que sabía de donde habían heredado las chicas su arrogancia y seguridad. Jasper de vez en cuando volteaba la cámara para hablar sobre la competencia, se veía nervioso en la grabación.

Yo realmente no me quería perder nada, pero en ese instante me di cuenta que Edward no había vuelto, supongo estaba encabronado, mire hacia atrás, de repente mire la tele y vi que la competencia era un caos de gritos, Jasper no paraba de gritar, el sonido estaba distorsionado por eso. Lexie ganó por dos metros a la tal Victoria. De nuevo los chicos estallaron en jubilo, tanto en la sala como en la grabación, en el video vi a Emmett y Leah ponerse a hacer señas obscenas en señal de triunfo y a Alice montarse en Jake por la euforia mientras Rosalie saltaba.

Sonreí por ver como reaccionaban, pinches locos, me levanté y camine fuera de la sala en dirección a la cocina. Entre en ella, Edward estaba recargado en la mesa del centro, parecía muy concentrado en algo, yo no se porque me sentí como insegura.

- Oye…-no me dejo terminar –

- Toma tus cosas nos vamos –me dijo con voz queda pero seca, mientras pasaba a un lado mío para salir –

- Ok…oye espera –le dije antes de que saliera – ¿Podemos hablar? –tenía que saber que putas le pasaba, eso hacían las novias ¿no? –

- ¿De qué?...hablemos después…me quiero ir –sonaba un poco ansioso –

- No…vamos a hablar ahora –sino me ponía firme, esto valdría madres –

- ¿Te puedes callar un momento y escucharme? –lo mire boquiabierta por oír como me hablo el puto – me quiero ir…si te quieres quedar…quédate…yo me largo

- ¿Oye que te pasa? –le dije, ya había prendido la mecha – sólo fue un comentario no se porque te molestas…y mucho menos conmigo…yo ni siquiera conozco a Riley…por desgracia –el apretó la mandíbula – pero no puedes negar que es bueno…aunque te cuesta trabajo aceptarlo

- Es un imbécil…pendejo hijo de puta –me lo escupió a la cara – y claro que no es mejor que yo…esta ahí por influencias…y yo no estoy porque no he querido es simple

- ¿De que putas hablas? –no entendía nada –

- De nada que te importe –se alejo un poco –

- Oye soy tú novia creo que merezco un poco de sinceridad…digo necesito saber –él me interrumpió –

- ¿Novia? –me miro con burla, cabrón –…tu y yo no somos novios Bella…ni siquiera una cita hace eso –si me quería herir él sabía donde acuchillar más profundo –

- ¿Ah no, entonces que somos?... ¿Pubertos con manos largas y culos fáciles?

- Ni siquiera nos hemos acostado –dijo de forma dura sin mirarme –

- Ah claro y yo se por qué…porque tú pito debe tener algún problema y por eso no lo sacas a pasear a mi patio –fui sarcástica y dura, el sonrió –

- Mira ya basta ok –su tono era cansado, pero yo estaba prendida –

- No, basta ni madres…ni soy tu golfa ni tu criada para decirme lo que puedo hacer o no…no quieres hablar esta bien…pero no me hables como si no fuera nada para ti –él se quedo en silencio – y ahora escúchame bien imbécil celoso de nadadores estrellas olímpicas –ahí pude ver el fuego en su mirada, eso sigue Bella, sigue –…si tienes un problema con tu ego, que lástima porque ese problemita te atormentará por toda la eternidad, porque él esta allá siendo famoso porque es invencible, es el mejor nadador del mundo y seguramente eso no cambiará en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera por ti –magnifique la palabra – y tú…–lo señalé – estas aquí en Forks, sin sexo porque tu pene es frágil, creyéndote rey del mundo cuando a penas en tú casa te conocen, envidiando a alguien que obviamente con el que jamás te podrás comparar porque él es Riley perfecto Bears y tú basura verde, y porque jamás saldrás del hoyo porque no puedes desprenderte de un pasado que ni siquiera te atreves a olvidar, porque eres un cobarde –el fuego de su mirada se transformo en fuego azul, era inexpresivo –

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? –me dijo con tono torturado –

- Eso es lo que me das a pensar –dije con el mismo tono – ¿Quieres que te diga algo más? Dime que te tengo que decir…háblame –siendo sincera, soné suplicante –

Él me dio una media sonrisa, triste, se volteo y salió por la puerta de atrás azotándola, en aquel momento me di cuenta de algo. La había cagado, no tenía porque decirle esas cosas, porque como yo misma había dicho, no sabía realmente que era lo que pasaba, pero claro soy una pendeja de primera que habla por impulso y se da cuenta que la cago cuando todo ya esta bien embarrado.

Me asomé por la ventana y él ya no estaba, corrí hacia la puerta principal, los chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo cuando pase, eso sentí porque no los miré. Pero cuando abrí la puerta el auto ya zumbaba a varios metros de la casa.

Edward se había ido, más bien yo lo había echado. Sentí un puto hoyo en el estomago, azote los brazos a mis costados.

**(You know i'm no good - Amy Winehouse)**

Pase una mano por mi cabello mientras me quedaba viendo el camino que ahora era solitario y putamente verde, di una vuelta para contener la furia que ya venía en camino y azote la puerta.

- Puta madre –dije con tono agrió –

Cuando volví a casa, tenía un humor de perros, además supongo que lo que había comido me había hecho daño por el coraje, me dolía el estomago. O más bien el karma existía y me castigaba por ser tan pendeja, injusta, idiota y demás.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, me aventé sobre la cama, queriendo llorar, pero sentía que era demasiado tonta como para hacerlo bien, así que solo pujaba y gemía como pendeja, como una mocosa patética a la que le han quitado el permiso de salir por haberse portado mal en la escuela. No encontraba la manera de desquitar bien mi frustración, es que en verdad a veces la pendejez y la ignorancia no tienen límite.

Me puse a patear zapatos, aventar ropa, saque basura del bote y la tire por todos lados, terminé de destender la cama, aventé lo que se ponía al paso, en serio si mi cuarto ya era una desmadre, ahora dimensión desconocida no era bastante bueno para definir aquel sitio, era un basurero, lo correcto para una basura como yo.

Aventé cojines hacia todos lados, hice el coraje de mi vida, el dolor de estomago me estaba matando, pero no tome nada, este sería mi castigo. Me aguante hasta los gases, supongo que también era una manera de penitencia, perder una tripa parecía una buena opción como forma de pagar por mis pecados pendejos.

Obvio intente llamarle a Edward para disculparme, pero obvio, el cabrón no me contestaba, en la llamada número 23 contesto, pero no hablo dejo el teléfono en contestar.

- Edward por favor sé que estas ahí –se escuchaba el sonido del motor – oye…mira, sé que –ni siquiera sabía que decirle –…sólo por favor dime donde estas para ir y que hablemos –en eso escuche el ronroneo del carro, ok eso es un no – supongo que no querrás hablar con la perra de –iba a decir novia, pero ah claro Edward no tiene novias pendejas, con razón me había dicho eso –…de mi…por favor sólo sé que dije pendejadas de más así que…sólo te pido –en eso escuche el sonido del estéreo, era Linkin Park, a todo volumen claro – ok ya entendí…sólo por favor cuando quieras hablar –le subió más, nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar la voz de _**Chester Bennintong**_ ahora casi grite –…Edward por favor sólo –en eso se corto la llamada, él me había cortado la llamada –

Mire mi teléfono, apreté la boca, puta madre y aventé el teléfono, hice de nuevo drama, pegue con mis manos en la cama, y patalee como niña chiquita. En si parecía que estaba haciendo drama de una mocosa de cinco años cuando no le compran un juguete o una pendejada así, si pero seguro yo lucía más patética.

Ahí me di cuenta que realmente ya me habían salido lágrimas de los ojos, bien Bella. ¿Por qué siempre la cago cuando no debería? ¿Por qué me porto como idiota con las personas incorrectas? ¿Por qué no podía ser buena de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué tenía que ser pendeja e impulsiva? ¿Por qué no podía ser buena para Edward? Porque yo sabía que él era mi tipo, el chico con el que yo quería estar, lo sabía. Necesitaba de su abrazo, necesitaba que me respirara, que yo fuera su aire, su oxigeno, necesitaba que estuviera conmigo a pesar de que yo no lo mereciera.

Pero también sabía que yo tenía problemas mentales, sabía que realmente tenía algo malo en mí, sabía que no era buena, para él ni para nadie. Me quede sentada llorando, haciendo coraje, frustrada y sobre todo, sola.

**EPOV**

Dos cosas estaban a punto de pasar sino intentaba calmarme, una la vena del ojo me iba a estallar del puto coraje que traía y que me estaba aguantando para no sacarlo y gritar más fuerte que Hulk, y dos, seguramente o me paraba una patrulla por el exceso de velocidad o antes de eso me estampaba contra un árbol, y pensé mi auto no tiene la culpa, mi bebe no.

Después de colgarle a Bella, corrección a la pendeja perra impulsiva de Bella, me orille y me baje del auto. Respiraba contenidamente pero de manera rápida, me sentía lleno de furia, pero sobre todo me sentía totalmente fuera de algo que yo mismo pudiera controlar. Di unas cuantas vueltas y me di cuenta que lo tenía que hacer, así que lo hice.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones – me lleva la chingadaaaa –creo que me han de haber escuchado hasta Tíbet, vi a los pájaros de los árboles cercanos volar lejos asustados –

Lance manotazos al aire, me jale el cabello y patee el suelo y la llanta de mi auto, "pendejo imbécil que el auto no", me sentía lleno de ira, de impotencia y frustración. Era un puto emmo de mierda lo sabía, pero el hecho de decírtelo a ti mismo te hacía sentirme más mierda.

Y sabía cual era la peor parte, es que me estaba portando como pendejo porque, al final sabía que no estaba enojado con Bella por lo que me había dicho, sino porque ella tenía razón y que ella me dijera la verdad que no quería aceptar, hacía que esa verdad fuera más horrible y estuviera más latente que nunca, era un puto cobarde que no se atrevía a enfrentarse a sus recuerdos y mucho menos dejarlos ir, estaba más jodido que nunca.

No podía calmarme, mi pulso iba a hacer que me estallara el cerebro, recordar todo lo que me dijo, parecía que ella conocía mejor la situación que yo mismo, y luego peor cuando nombró al hijo de la chingada de Riley masca verga Bears, fue como acribillarme con una AK-47.

Pero al final recordé lo que ella me había dicho al final_:" ¿Quieres que te diga algo más? Dime que te tengo que decir…háblame" _y me lo había dicho con suplica, su semblante había cambiado a uno de súplica, ella suplicaba que yo fuera sincero con ella, y yo por el contrario había huido, porque no estaba preparado para eso, porque sentía que si lo hacía, ella se apartaría de mi, me odiaría más todavía, y yo no la quería perder.

Y aún así, creo que de cualquier manera yo mismo la estaba alejando con mis ataques de niño pendejo asustado, necesitaba que alguien me diera mis buenos putazos para que reaccionara. Tenía que pensar, necesitaba aclararme el cerebro, y sólo había un lugar para eso.

Me subí a mi auto, arranque el motor y me dirigí hacia mi lugar seguro, mi lugar secreto. Pasé a una tienda por unas cervezas, necesitaba relajarme el cerebro y esto era lo que me ayudaría a ablandarlo.

Cuando llegué al lugar, me senté sobre el suelo y destape la segunda cerveza, me di cuenta que la tarde estaba soleada, algo raro en la estación y sobre todo en Forks, pero me gusto la proyección de esa luz con las flores del lugar, pero parece que el cielo se dio cuenta que no era un día de luz sino de pura oscuridad, así como salió el sol, se metió, y me sentí patético, pensé que solo faltaba que una pequeña nubecita apareciera arriba de mi cabeza y me empezara a llover como en las caricaturas, creo que me lo merecía.

Una sonrisa amarga precedió a un semblante ácido en mi rostro al recordar que un día antes en este lugar todo había sido perfecto en mi cita con Bella, y ahora me parecía tan vacio y sin chiste. Tomé un trago de mi cerveza y escuche un ruido, mire hacia un lado, y de nuevo como siempre, me quedo pendejo cuando la vi.

**(Driveway - Great Northern)**

Bella estaba parada a unos metros de mi, su cabello estaba algo alborotado y su ropa estaba un poco sucia, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su rostro, parecía afligida y al mismo tiempo aturdida, sus manos estaban a los lados, las cerraba y las abría, estaba nerviosa, y en cuanto miró que me levanté y la encaré sus ojos se volvieron más cálidos.

No sabía ni que decir, aún tenía un par de cervezas en el sixpack, colgaban en mi mano izquierda, ella las miró un instante y después volvió su vista de nuevo a mí. Quería pedirle disculpas por las pendejas que dije, por como me porté, porque si ella me había dicho lo que me dijo fue por mi culpa, iba a decir algo, pero ella hablo primero.

- Me caí como cinco veces –dijo sin dejar de verme – y creo que estuve a punto de cruzarme con un oso, o un animal salvaje que seguramente me masticaría mientras yo me insultaría por lo pendeja que soy –quise sonreír – pero pude llegar –cuando dijo esto sus ojos brillaron y sentí por un momento que se pondría a llorar, eso no lo podía soportar –

- Bella perdóname…por lo que dije…por como lo dije –lo dije con verdadero sentimiento – yo no quería…es que –pasé una mano por mi cabello, creo que aún no estaba listo para esto –

Creo que ella lo entendió, o eso me hizo sentir, cruzo con unos pasos la distancia que nos separaba y tomo la mano que tenía libre, me miro en silencio por unos momentos, Dios creo que hasta ese mismo instante, ayudado con la luz de aquel Sol que había vuelto a salir de entre las nubes, pude admirar realmente lo bello que era su rostro, así tan natural, aturdido, voluble, sus ojos castaños y profundos, sus pómulos pronunciados, sus labios canosos, sus pestañas largas, la línea de su mentón tan delicada y definida, ella era hermosa, y estaba ahí porque sabía que yo necesitaba que lo estuviera, porque le importaba.

- Bella yo… -ella me calló, puso una mano en mi boca –

- No digas nada ahora –negó con la cabeza – más tarde –me sonrió un poco, y con eso, no se porque putas, me sentí aliviado, libre de la carga –

Y todo se desvaneció cuando de manera suave pero con una seguridad absoluta, me rodeo con sus brazos, yo por un instante me quede ahí parado, con las cervezas de un lado y la mano cerrada del otro, esto era algo totalmente anormal en nosotros, era algo a lo que me sentía tan ajeno, y aún así me sentí en mi sitio, me sentí en casa.

Deje caer las cervezas y abrí mi mano para estrechar a Bella con la misma seguridad, firmeza, necesidad y cariño con que ella lo hacía conmigo, recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo metí mi rostro en su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba, olía a yerba, tierra, y humedad, pero también olía a ella, la mezcla me hizo sentirme más en calma.

De nuevo el cielo se oscureció, me di cuenta cuando me soltó y sentí su mano entrelazarse con la mía, la apretó y yo las miré, el cielo no las alumbraba y aún así sentí que brillábamos. Entendí que ese momento tan íntimo entre nosotros, tenía algo más que un contacto físico, había sinceridad.

- Anda salgamos de aquí –me dijo con tal naturalidad que no dude en dejar que me llevara a donde ella quisiera -

Caminamos de la mano hacia afuera del prado, no pude evitar reírme cuando me jaló de regreso para ir por el par de cervezas que había dejado caer.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio, no quería estar con nadie más en ese instante que con ella, porque aunque fuera descabellado su caos me daba paz, y yo necesitaba de eso todo el tiempo, más ahora.

Realmente maneje sin rumbo, creo que podía estar toda la noche manejando con ella a mi lado, y eso haría que me calmara y olvidara de lo sucedido, pero aún así cuando me di cuenta me estaba estacionando a un lado de la casa de Bella.

Nos bajamos, la tome de la mano como si eso ya fuera algo natural para mi, ella no había soltado el sixpack, creo que ella se estaba juntando mucho con Jasper, estaba agarrando sus mañas. Sonreí cuando me dio las cervezas para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta de su casa.

Prácticamente el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, elle en vez de encender las luces, cerro la puerta tras de mi y me tomo de la mano de nuevo para llevarme arriba.

Cuando entramos a su cuarto, la luz que aún quedaba alumbraba el desmadre que ella tenía, yo levanté ambas cejas mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

- Ya me había dado cuenta que las cosas en tú habitación no gustan de estar en su lugar –dije divertido –

- No tiene gracia…y no te burles que tú hiciste esto –señalo la habitación –

- ¿Yo? –me señale –

- Claro…con tu –movió las manos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas – lapsus emmo pendejos –me quito las cervezas y destapo una mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama–…mira lo que le paso al inocente celular –saco su celular que tenía la pantalla quebrada – Alice me va a matar cuando intente llamar y no le pueda contestar porque no sabré como hacerlo…debiste de haber pensado antes de hacer tu drama estilo protagonista de telenovela barata

- Gracias –dije estirando la mano para que me diera una, cuando lo hizo la destape y tome un buen trago –

- Hey…perdón no debí decirlo así –me dijo mirándome de nuevo afligida –mira nunca he sido buena con esto de las disculpas y mamadas por el estilo, pero lo que paso hoy fue un error de mi parte y te pido que me perdones por eso…no quería molestarte y mucho menos hacerte sentir mal –me dijo con sinceridad y mucha culpa derramada en sus ojos –

- Bella –le dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella y ponía la cerveza en la mesita –…no tienes porque disculparte…el que la cago esta vez fui yo –dije sin más, ella se quedo sacada de onda y yo también – es verdad que hablaste como perra y te portaste como una cabrona de primera…pero lo hiciste porque yo te trate mal…es claro que tenías que reaccionar así…es más creo que si no lo hubieras hecho te hubiera provocado para que lo hicieras –ella sonrió un poco, aún confundida –

- Ok…si tú lo dices –miro sus manos un instante y después me miro de nuevo – mira Edward…sé que no es fácil lidiar con un ser maligno como yo –sonreí – pero en serio me importa lo que pase con tu vida…eres mi emmo de mierda y si necesitas ayuda para no sentirte tan caca me gustaría ayudarte –no mames, en serio me estaba conmoviendo – no se en realidad que es lo que pasa entre nosotros, porque es cierto que no somos novios…pero no sé que es lo que somos y es tan desconcertante…porque no se si tengo el derecho de entrometerme en tu vida…en tus asuntos…de exigirte que me permitas saber más de ti…o no…yo quiero ser parte de lo que tú eres –sus ojos brillaban –si tu así lo quieres…–terminó con un semblante demasiado extraño para ser ella, pero me encantó –

**(Electrical Storm – U2)**

La mire, sentí que algo dentro de mi se desprendió, no supe que putas era, pero se había ido, le tome la cara con mi mano y hable sin saber porque lo decía, solo porque lo sentía.

- Te prometo que algún día te diré todo…sacaré toda la mierda que traigo dentro…no habrá más secretos…ni pasado que nos joda la existencia –mis ojos ardían y mi corazón estaba acelerado, no supe porque chingados –pero ahora… –tome aire y le tome el rostro ahora también con la otra mano acariciando su mejilla –…sólo deja que seamos los dos –le suplique –…sin complicaciones…solo los dos – nos miramos por segundos eternos, ni ella ni yo parpadeábamos –

Ella tenía el pulso acelerado, pero la note en calma, lo vi en sus ojos, tomo mi rostro y me sonrió un poco, dándome comprensión con ese gesto, yo sonreí agradeciéndole.

- La paciencia no es mi mayor virtud, pero la pondré en práctica –se acercó un poco más y me dio un beso suave, aquello me dio un choque eléctrico en todo el cuerpo –

- Gracias –sonreí y la mire de nuevo, y solo algo se me vino a la mente – sabes –mire hacia su pantalón –creo que es tiempo de terminar de aflojar ese pantalón –ella lo miró y luego a mi, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió –

De repente como si fuera un animal salvaje, se me lanzo y estampó sus labios con los míos, ese acto se me hizo completamente sexy, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello mientras los míos envolvieron su cintura, ahora de mi propiedad.

Su cama echa desastre ahora me parecía un paraíso, nuestros besos cada vez más intensos estaban provocando gemidos cada vez más altos y prolongados, cuando caímos completamente hacia la cama gire para que ella estuviera debajo de mi, quería tomar el mando de la situación, pero Bella era demasiado demandante, demasiado terrenal para intentar pensar en que sólo yo podía dominar este momento.

Rápidamente mi boca había empezado a explorar su cuello y clavícula, su piel tan fina y tersa era como lamer un delicioso chocolate blanco. Sus manos bajaron a mi torso y con gran facilidad me despojó de mi playera, volvió a mi boca metiendo su lengua casi hasta mi garganta, ella estaba fuera de control y yo estaba excitado con eso.

Sus manos vagaron por mi pecho mientras ahora yo le quitaba su blusa, la visión de sus pechos envueltos en encaje negro me hicieron ponerme aún más duro. Sonreí mientras le tocaba del vientre hasta subir a uno de ellos.

- En serio me quieres volver loco –susurre cuando besaba arriba de uno de sus pechos –

- No compras ropa interior negra sino es que quieres que alguien la vea y enloquezca por ella –me dijo divertida y satisfecha –

- Perra endemoniada –mordí su piel y con una mano bajaba un tirante con gran fuerza –

Podía sentir como ella se estremecía por los toques y besos que le daba, y en realidad a penas estábamos empezando. Ella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón, pero antes de que tomara de nuevo el control, la tumbe sobre la cama, ahora con lentitud desabroche su pantalón, ella tenía la vista totalmente nublada por el deseo, levanto sus caderas para que yo pudiera bajarle el pantalón, subí una de sus piernas y le quite primero una parte y luego otra, ella se mordió los labios, realmente estaba disfrutando esto. Fue ahí cuando descubrí de nuevo su pequeño tatuaje, en su vientre. Dios era putamente sexy.

- ¿En serio estas perdida? –susurré mientras ella se incorporaba y ambos quedamos hincados sobre la cama –

- Todo el tiempo –me beso la barbilla –…y ahora tú –me empezó a desabrochar el pantalón – te perderás conmigo –sonrió y sentí una maldita descarga en mi espina –

De nuevo un animal sexual se me metió, me terminé de quitar los pantalones, entre besos y caricias le quite a Bella el sostén, y Oh Dios, me quede impactado por la perfección de estos, no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, eran simplemente perfectos para mi, sin inmutarme fui al ataque, mientras ella mordía mi oreja yo succionaba su seno derecho y masajeaba el izquierdo, era una total y completa sincronía de roces, sabía que yo ya estaba a punto de tener un colapso.

Baje una mano para llegar hasta su punto más sensible, metí mi dedo por debajo de su pantaletas, por Mark Spitz que era mi Dios, estaba tan mojada que eso me éxito más, ella se estremeció con mi hazaña y yo sonreí, me encantaba hacerla estremecer.

- Mírate nada más…totalmente encantada de conocerme –dije divertido, ella gimió y me hablo al oído –

- Y eso que apenas nos estamos conociendo –bajo su mano y apretó a mis amigos, yo gemí y me estremecí, la perra no podía quedarse atrás –

Caímos de nuevo en la cama, ahora ella encima mi, me beso desde la boca, el cuello, el pecho y el ombligo, la perra era buena, y yo estaba disfrutando, llego a la orilla de mis bóxers y pensé que los iba a bajar, pero no lo hizo, me miro divertida.

- Hey amiguito –miraba en esa dirección – creo que aún no te han dejado salir –realmente se estaba divirtiendo – que lástima

- No juegues conmigo –realmente no era el momento –

Me levanté en chinga y la tumbe de nuevo, ya había sido suficiente de juegos, me planté encima de ella y le baje en chinga las bragas, y después me baje mis bóxers, levanté las cejas y ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, Dios en serio ella era maligna.

Baje rápido y la bese con desesperación, ella me correspondió con la misma voracidad, sus manos agarraban mis cabellos con fuerza, eso hacía que me encendiera más, sus piernas abiertas ya me estaban esperando, mi amigo ya estaba chocando con su entrepierna.

Era el momento, me separe y la mire, nuestras respiraciones estaban más que inestables. Ella me sonrió era todo lo que necesitaba, tome a mi amigo y me adentré en un nuevo mundo.

Estar dentro de Bella se había convertido en el momento más extraño e increíblemente sublime de mi vida, yo sabía que había habido muchos antes pero aún así sentí que había sido el primero, o una pendejada así, el calor que me invadió y la sensación de gloria no me abandonaron, la miré y ella tenía la mirada apretada y yo prácticamente empecé a moverme dentro de ella, quería más de esto, sentía que nunca me iba a aburrir.

Ella me ayudo con un perfecto movimiento de caderas y enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura, yo coloque una mano en la cabecera y la otra a un costado, necesitaba más soporte.

- Dios Bella…se siente –puta madre no había palabras –

- Lo sé –dijo gimiendo – sigue…sigue así campeón –se abrazó más a mi, enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda –

Me beso de nuevo y yo baje mis manos para abrazarla, al mismo tiempo que subía mi ritmo, estaba por llegar, y quería que lo hiciéramos al par, una pendejada romántica pero era lo que deseaba.

- Estoy a punto –dije respirando entrecortadamente y besando su mentón –

- Yo también –me separo el rostro – mírame Edward…mira mi rostro cuando llegué –yo la mire con detenimiento – mira lo que me haces sentir –

Eso terminó de encenderme, la tome por las caderas y la apreté más a mis adentros ella grito, yo tome de nuevo posesión de su seno y ella enrolló sus dedos en mis cabellos, me removí más adentró, y me acerque a besarla más, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

Con tres estocadas más que di con todo lo que tenía, ambos llegamos más allá de Nirvana o donde fuera ese puto lugar en el que te sentías orgasmeadamente realizado. Me deje caer sobre ella, sus manos fueron a mis cabellos, los acarició, besé su hombro y ella mi frente.

- Con razón dicen que el sexo reconciliador es el mejor del mundo –dijo intentando recuperar la respiración –

- ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? –dije y ambos reímos –

La bese de nuevo mientras ella me envolvía, reímos y comenzamos de nuevo a hacer lo que yo ya consideraba mi pasatiempo favorito.

**Bueno...lo prometido es deuda, espero lo hayan disfrutado yo en realidad me divertí mucho, quiero que sepan que muchas anecdotas que pongo han sido ciertas, lo de que sea sangre, y otras, no recuerdo ahora jajjajajja...bueno niñas espero muchos reviews...alientenme para que escriba en chinga...jajaj**

**Las quiero...Evaa ya falta menos de una semana...podemos soportarlo si podemos...jajja**

**BesTsSs**


	13. Sexo y Dulces

**Hey**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo dejando cap...uff creì que no lo conseguirìa...Espero les guste...muchas cosas de hoy son relatos verìdicos...jajaj asì de loca ha sido mi vida...jajaja...Ahh claro agradezco sus miles de alertas y reviewsss...ustedes son mejores que una cerveza en un dìa caluroso**

**El playlist de hoy es una de mis canciones favoritas...la amooooooo...ademàs de que es otra de las canciones que inspiraron este fic-:-**

**(Standing In The Way Of Control – Gossip)**

**Ok las veo abajo...**

**(Los personajes son mi Diosa S. Meyer yo solo me pongo marihuana y juego con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Yo tenía tanto tiempo…para sentarme y pensar en mi mismo…Y entonces allí estaba ella…Al igual que una tarta de cereza doble…Si allí estaba ella…Mamá esto seguramente es un sueño. _

**CAP. XIII**

**SEXO Y DULCES**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

Recuerdo que cuando era niña y estaba en la escuela, los niños jugaban a una pendejada llamada "cebollitas", se sentaban en fila con las piernas abiertas y extendidas, tomaban de la cintura al compañero de adelante con mucha fuerza, pues otro niño tenía que jalar como imbécil de las manos a la cebollita que estuviera hasta adelante, si la podía sacar esta le ayudaba a ir sacando a los demás.

A mi obvio no me gustaba jugar, una vez lo hice y termine golpeando a un niño gordo porque me jalo demás los brazos.

Pero ahora, creo que disfrutaba demasiado del juego de las cebollitas, claro y como no lo iba a hacer si el que me sostenía con mucha fuerza por detrás era Edward mientras los dos desnudos teníamos sexo en la cama de mis padres.

- No se si…–decía él entre jadeos – desearía que tu padre llegara ahora –me penetraba con fuerza, yo me quería morir de placer –

- Fue a ver beisbol…–jadeaba –…con Billy –levante mi mano y tome su cabello, él beso mi cuello – eso tarda…aunque –él tomo mi seno y lo apretó – pueden suspenderlo por lluviaaaaaaa –grite me dio una con más fuerza –

- Genial –dijo con voz seductora y se movió más fuerte para que pudiéramos terminar, yo me moví más fuerte –

Cuando tuvimos nuestro orgasmo masivo, yo me tumbe en la cama y el lo hizo quedando a lado mío, estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa post-sexo me fascinaba, bueno me fascinaba todo de él, pero desde que habíamos empezado a coger hace dos semanas, esa se había convertido en mi favorita.

- Eso fue genial –dije aún recobrando mi respiración –

- Lo sé –dijo, pinche modesto, pero tenía razón, respiro diez segundos, suspiró y dijo –…hay que cambiarnos

- Dame un segundo –aún no regresaba mi respiración –

- Hey quiero conservar mi pene…y supongo tú también –levanto una ceja divertido – si llega tu padre estoy seguro que él corre peligro –miro hacia su amigo –

- Ya te dije que esta viendo el beisbol con Billy…llegara más tarde –no quería que me jodiera con Charlie, quería que me lo hiciera otra vez ahora sobre el tocador de Renee, lo abracé –

- Si pero como ya dijiste con el tiempo que hay en Seattle el partido puede ser suspendido…tu padre podría llegar y yo tendría que correr desnudo para salvar mi trasero

- Eso sería sexy –sonreí y él rodó los ojos –

- Gracias por la solidaridad –me dijo mientras intentaba pararse lo detuve con un beso, tenía que admitir que me estaba volviendo muy buena con lo de lograr mis objetivos calenturientos con cierto sexy chico pálido – sólo espera un poco –lo seguí besando y claro él me devolvió el beso aún más detalladamente –

- En serio que eres mi perdición perra loca –me sonrió mientras me besaba, creo que reía –

- ¿Qué? –lo miré –

- Que se nota que es Forks…como siempre –yo fruncí el ceño, no entendí – que por desgracia dependemos del clima –miro hacía afuera – viene la lluvia –yo rodee los ojos –

- Hay pinche maricón –saque aire, puto arruinó el momento –…anda ya párate –me levanté –

La verdad, la sangre se me congelo cuando salimos de casa, pues Charlie iba llegando, yo trague saliva y creo que Edward se estaba riendo, yo lo pise. Mi papá claro no le hacía gracia mi nueva intima amistad con el hijo de Esme, decía que no le gustaba su semblante de niño bonito, decía que en el fondo era diabólico, además me había dicho que él no era como los demás del equipo, le quise preguntar por qué, pero no me había atrevido.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de él, Edward me tomó de la mano, sabía que el cabrón hacía eso para hacer emputar más a Charlie, claro como si no lo pudiera conseguir. Mi padre gruño, miro nuestras manos y luego de nuevo a nosotros.

- Bells –me dijo con media sonrisa –

- Charlie –conteste –

- Jefe Swan –dijo Edward educado –

- Engendro –dijo con sonrisa, pero aguantándose las ganas de decirle otro tipo de palabra –

- Uy esta vez me ha ido bien –dijo con sarcasmo – la última vez había sido ayudante de Satán, creo que por fin me esta empezando a querer jefe –Charlie y yo rodamos los ojos, escuche a mi padre susurrar algo así como "ni en sueños idiota", era mejor ponernos en marcha antes de que otra cosa pasara–

- Nos vamos –dije despidiéndome de él – tenemos entrenamiento nocturno...dejé la cena en el refrigerador, mamá esta en casa de Esme –pasamos a un lado de él para dirigirnos al Volvo –

- Esta bien cariño…cuídate y por favor se prudente –levantó ambas cejas, yo iba a decir algo, pero Edward lo hizo primero, idiota –

- No se preocupe jefe, su hija regresará en óptimas condiciones –sonrió como imbécil, aún así se veía glorioso, me abrió la puerta del Volvo– aproveche la tarde para descansar…una siesta le vendría bien –volvió a sonreír, yo también lo hice, dio la vuelta y se subió en el auto, mi padre había empezado a caminar hacia la casa –

- Si quieres grítale lo que hicimos –le dije cuando encendió el auto –

- Vamos Bells…como crees que iba a hacer eso…hay que ser prudentes –sonrió con malicia –

El motor del auto ronroneo, volteé hacia mi casa y Charlie estaba subiendo las escaleras del porche, de repente se quedo estático y se giro con ojos desorbitados, nosotros ya estábamos dando la vuelta para salir. Sólo alcancé a escuchar una maldición. Me reí sintiendo pena junto a un Edward que se veía complacido.

Llegamos al entrenamiento un poco tarde, los demás ya habían empezado, Laurent no nos llamó la atención, pero sí nos dio una mirada de "hijos de su impuntual chingada madre", Edward parecía no darle importancia, salió del vestidor muy tranquilo después de cambiarse y entrenó como si nada, yo estaba un poco más alterada, y al mismo tiempo relajada, o más bien cansada, después de tremendo agarrón que me di con Edward en casa, digo no era para menos.

En un breve descanso, me recargue en la pared de la alberca y deje que el agua me relajara. Leah llegó con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Échate más cloro, apestas a sexo –me dijo y me echo agua en la cara –…aún traes tu cara post-coital

- Deja de chingar…estoy muerta...y me duele la vagina –dije con los ojos casi cerrados –

- Ya me imagino…espero y no nos pongan pecho…sino pobre de ti

- Ahorita cualquier estilo me mata –dije sin ganas –

- Te entiendo…y te odio –la miré con el ceño marcado – me has antojado –miró a su novio – y tendré que aguantarme una hora más para poder bajarle el traje y meterlo en mi boca –se saboreo y yo reí -

- Perra sucia –le eche agua –

- Gracias –me sonrió y continuamos nadando –

Salimos ya bastante tarde después de entrenar, de nuevo Laurent había querido platicar con nosotros sobre la competencia regional que sería en un mes, pero más que nada sobre una competencia de práctica que había organizado para el siguiente fin de semana.

Era un cuadrangular, se supone que era para practicar, aún así me sentía ansiosa, porque eran escuelas que habían clasificado a los regionales, es decir, serían las pendejas con las que me toparía en los regionales, así que solo las conocería antes para ver como cortarles la cabeza, sólo para darme una idea.

Edward me llevó a su casa, pediríamos pizza y nos sentaríamos en el sofá a ver televisión. Cuando llegamos iba comenzando The Big Bag Theory, sonreí y me aplasté, él llamaba a la pizzería.

- Pinche Sheldon –sonreí al ver las cosas que hacía y decía el personaje, era tan cagado, Edward colgó el teléfono y se sentó a lado mío –

- Veinte minutos –me sonrió y pasó un brazo detrás de mis hombros para abrazarme, yo simule morder su mano – ¿Hambrienta? –levantó las cejas –

- Bastante –suspiré – así que…–recordando lo que dijo el entrenador – ¿Nebraska, Alaska y Nevada? –repetí el nombre de los estados que vendrían a competir contra nosotros –

- Ajá –dijo sin más – bueno de hecho sólo Nebraska y Alaska serán nuestros contrincantes en los regionales –dijo mirando un poco la televisión, sonrió y luego me miro de nuevo – Nevada no, ellos son de otra región, pero vienen porque les gusta prepararse bien, y la mejor preparación es compitiendo contra los mejores –sonrió complacido, pinche modesto, sonreí también –

- Si me imagino lo bueno que debe ser entrenar como loco y nadar hasta que no sientas las putas ingles –recordé lo entumecidas que las sentía, por el entrenamiento y por el ejercicio que realice en la cama de Charlie con Edward –…puto Laurent me dejo exhausta

- No fue para tanto…espera a que se acerquen los nacionales y ya verás lo que es un entrenamiento de verdad

- Hay por favor no me sigas alentando –mire la televisión – además me da más hambre –hice mueca –

- Bueno podemos tener un pequeño aperitivo…como un chocolate blanco –yo lo mire con sonrisa –

Se acercó y me beso, este beso era de "marca" persuasivo…persuasivo. Mordí su labio inferior mientras me dejaba caer sobre el formidable sofá de piel blanco atrayéndolo hacia mi, metí una mano por debajo de su playera mientras él acariciaba mi pierna, su boca fue a mi cuello, Jesucristo resucitado, me estaba haciendo temblar con los besos que me estaba dando, iba desde la barbilla al centro de mi cuello y de ahí a mi oreja. Me estremecí.

Volvió a mi boca, reía de vez en cuando sabiéndose del efecto que provocaba en mi, desgraciado. Tenía que hacer algo por mí, mis manos bajaron por su espalda delicadamente y las metí por debajo de sus pantalones tocando el principio de su hermoso trasero, eso lo hizo gemir, eso Bella, muy bien. Pero claro Edward no podía quedarse atrás, se posicionó de mi seno izquierdo sacándome de concentración.

- ¿De que se trata esto? –dije entre besos – ¿ver quien toca más partes antes de que termine el programa? –arañe con una sola mano su espalda baja –

- Espero y sea maratón…tengo mucho que tocar –sonrió y volvió a besarme, otra voz nos interrumpió –

- Lamento interrumpir el idilio animalitos de la creación –dijo con fingido sarcasmo y sonrisa, Nessi estaba a un lado del sillón, ambos nos quedamos petrificados, yo aún tenía la mano en su trasero y él en mi seno – pero en la puerta alguien esta pidiendo ocho dólares por una pizza grande de peperoni –señalo la puerta con flojera e indiferencia – si alguien se pudiera ocupar lo agradecería –y se fue –

Edward y yo nos miramos por unos segundos antes de separarnos y arreglarnos la ropa. Èl se levantó y fue a pagar la pizza, yo vi hacia los lados, después me volví a concentrar en la tele. Sonreí.

- En serio Sheldon eres genial –reí en voz baja, por lo que veía, pero más por la situación recién terminada –

Realmente Laurent se había portado como un cabrón explotador estos días, parecíamos esclavos negros del siglo XIX, en ocasiones me preguntaba si lo hacía en venganza.

Edward y yo habíamos mejorado mucho, tanto en lo del sexo como en lo de la comunicación, bueno aún no me decía nada sobre las pendejadas que lo molestaban de su pasado, pero si se estaba abriendo más conmigo, eso si era un hecho, creo que lo que más lo animaba era el hecho de que yo también lo estaba haciendo con él.

Le conté cosas que a nadie le había dicho sobre mi, ni siquiera a las chicas. Por ejemplo que cuando mis padres se separaron, yo realmente no me quería ir de Forks y que lo que realmente me había hecho cambiar era por culpa de mis padres, porque ella me obligo a irme y él no hizo nada para retenerme.

De cierta manera el resentimiento que tenía por la vida y mi forma de ser autodestructiva era porque yo sentía que ellos me habían arrebatado la vida que yo quería.

Le había contado sobre mi aracnofobia, mi odio por los payasos, y no por el puto payaso de la película IT, sino porque cuando tenía cinco en una fiesta uno me tiro, por accidente claro, y el puto hizo que me rompiera el brazo, aunque el pendejo de la película ayudo a hacer más grande ese miedo.

Le había contado sobre mi fijación por las novelas rosa, si, yo la hija de Marilyn Manson tenía un tremendo gusto por novelas románticas, se rió de mí como por una hora, pero al final eso le pareció genial.

Le dije que me encantaba el rock alternativo y que odiaba el country sólo porque esa música me sonaba en ocasiones demasiado alegre o demasiado romántica o deprimente, algo que me recordaba a mí, y eso me cagaba. Le hable sobre las escuelas donde había estado, las que habían sido buenas, y las que habían sido una pesadilla, por lo general hubo más pesadillas que contar.

Él en cambio me había contado que la música era su segunda pasión, después de la natación, bueno después rectifico y dijo que era la tercera porque ahora yo iba por encima de esa. Me hablo de lo difícil que fue para él asimilar la llegada de una hermana menor, que había sido difícil incluso cuando Ness llegó, y aún era difícil, pero a pesar de todo amaba a su hermana más de lo que aparentaba.

Me contó que odiaba los mariscos, algo que yo ya sabía, que aunque sonara cursi su héroe era Carlisle, aun por encima de Mark Spitz y Batman, porque él siempre había demostrado ser la persona que tenía que ser en el momento adecuado, sin lastimar a nadie y en cambio dando cariño a las personas que lo necesitaban. Me confundí, pero creo que le había entendido.

Me hablo sobre los chicos y lo grandioso que había sido su compañía desde niños. Sus vacaciones favoritas habían sido cuando tenía ocho años y sus padres lo habían llevado a un pequeño parque de diversiones en Pasadena, supe que era cierto por el brillo de sus ojos al contarme sobre eso.

La mejor parte de todo es que la mayoría de estas conversaciones las teníamos después de tener sexo, mientras el me abrazaba y su pecho desnudo estaba en contacto con el mío, mi corazón siempre se movía como un pinche colibrí drogado por la situación. Era asombroso.

En verdad las cosas iban bien, digo teníamos nuestras peleas de vez en cuando, y es cierto que aún no aclarábamos la mamada de si éramos novios o no, pero en verdad eso no me importaba, las cosas estaban putamente perfectas como estaban, y en verdad no tenía intención de cambiarlas, no por ahora.

El día de la competencia llegó, había notado un poco raro a Edward el día anterior, no conmigo sino con algo que le tenía un poco ansioso. Le pregunté y me dijo que estaba en sus días. Reacio a contestar y yo a que me dejara así, sólo me dijo que no había dormido bien.

Mi padre se había puesto todo loco y no dejo que Edward pasara por mí para llevarme temprano a la escuela para lo de la competencia. Le insistí al pinche necio que no tenía caso que me llevara si la competencia era por la tarde, nosotros teníamos que estar temprano para calentar y todo eso, pero ni madres el cabron no quiso, yo ya sabía que más que otra cosa, no quería que estuviera con Edward, pero bueno eso era una completa estupidez, así que no me negué, allá él.

Cuando iba llegando, Jasper, Jake, Edward y Leah estaban platicando a un lado de los vestidores, pude ver en las gradas a una persona limpiando, pero sobre todo vi que ya había algunos competidores del otro lado de la alberca. Su uniforme decía Nebraska. Pendejos.

- ¿Hey te dieron libertad condicional? –me dijo Jake con sonrisa –

- Por poco y tengo que competir con esposas –dije mientras saludaba a todos –

- No te quejes…di que no te trajo hasta aquí adentro y le diera a Jake una orden de restricción en contra de Edward –dijo Leah con sonrisa – No entiendo porque esta de paranoico…Charlie nunca ha sido así

- Es que su hija nunca había tenido un novio pendejo –dijo Jasper – seguro tiene miedo de que algo malo le pase

- Si algo así como que la convenza de cortarte el cuello –dijo Edward –

- Seguro…tienes un gran poder de persuasión –le dijo el rubio, yo estuve de acuerdo –

- En un rato se le pasara…el no es un cabrón como Renee –dije sin más –

- Pero tu mamá me ama –sonrió y hablo con obviedad –

- Y yo también –continuo Jasper – pero eso no te quita lo pendejo –sonrió y los demás también lo hicimos –

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –hablo Leah – esos cabrones prácticamente ya están calentando y nosotros sin cambiarnos…si nos ve Laurent aquí, nos mandara a la guillotina…a nosotras de cabeza y a ustedes al revés –levanto las cejas y Jake y Jasper se tocaron sus partes nobles –

- Pero sólo han llegado ellos –dije yo – faltan Nevada y Alaska

- No tardan –hablo Jake –… ¿Hey ansioso por ver a Alaska? –miro a Edward –

- No se de que hablas –dijo rodando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lugar, yo me inquiete –

- Si hazte más pendejo –dijo Jake – viene Denali –sonrió burlón – Tanya y sus hermanas –se mordió los labios, Leah le dio un putazo en el brazo –

- Síguele idiota…y te castro –lo miro de forma asesina, yo intente mantener la calma –

- Supongo el equipo viene completo –hablo Jasper – bueno yo no tiemblo…tiemblen ustedes –nos sonrió, Leah le mostró el dedo de en medio y yo ya tenía jeta –

- ¿De qué putas hablas? –dije yo –

- De nada Bella –Edward me tomó de la mano – mejor hay que ir a cambiarnos –me jaló con fuerza lejos de ahí –

Ok, esto no me gustaba, se supone que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de portarnos evasivos y pendejos al hablar de algo, bueno casi, pero ahorita obvio aunque no me lo haya dicho, sabía que estaba evitando hablar sobre, la tal Tanya del equipo de Alaska. ¿Por qué putas hacía eso? Dios sentí retorcerse a mi tripa.

Laurent nos mando a calentar antes que los otros equipos, así que no pude fijarme bien sobre los competidores. Me di cuenta que los demás equipos ya estaban adentro cuando yo estaba pendiente de la puerta, me sentía estúpida, o más bien me estaba portando como tal. En vez de relajarme estaba tensa.

Y me puse peor cuando salimos de ahí y realmente pude admirar al equipo de Alaska. Dios, había cuatro chicas, que bueno no es que fueran tan deslumbrantes como mis amigas, pero bueno no lucían mal, bueno más bien era como si ellas fueran top models y yo luciera como una vagabunda.

Había una chica que llamo mi atención en especial, se veía que era la líder, en todos los sentidos, tenía un porte espectacular, piernas largas, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos grandes, labios de cirujano plástico, busto de stripper y trasero de deportista. Sentí nauseas por verme a mi, y darme cuenta de mi inferioridad.

Estaba un poco aturdida, pero sabía que tenía que enfocarme, digo que si Edward no me había dicho nada, quería decir que ella no era nadie ¿Verdad? Es más ni siquiera se habían saludado. Bueno hasta el momento.

Estoy segura que Laurent dio indicaciones, pero mi cerebro solo zumbaba cuando estuvimos con él así que no entendí nada, pero supongo era lo de siempre. Recuerdo que empezó diciendo algo como "Recuerden que esta competencia es un entrenamiento pero quiero que…" después de eso su voz se convirtió en…bla bla bla.

Las primeras competencias habían estado bien, para todos excepto para mi, la había cagado en todas mis pruebas, no había ganado ninguna, me había visto sobrada, estaba muy nerviosa, pero todo colapso cuando por fin lo descubrí.

Había ido al vestidor a cambiar mis gogles, cuando iba saliendo vi que la pendeja esquimal oxigenada de Tanya estaba abrazando a mi vibrador personal, Edward la abrazaba con algo más que simple amistad, sus brazos la apretaban, demasiado. Puta madre.

Una ira me invadió, el parpado de mi ojo derecho empezó a palpitar mientras mi quijada estaba más tensa que nada.

Era ella, Tanya era la misteriosa chica del pasado de Edward, claro, como no lo adivine antes. Se conocieron en alguna competencia, obvio tuvieron una tórrida y apasionante relación que acabo cuando ella tuvo que regresar a su puto frio e inmundo iglú en Alaska.

Chingame la vida Dios, me merezco eso por pendeja, y re pendeja.

Después de ver aquello, supe dos cosas, que sino me tranquilizaba, la competencia se cancelaria porque habría ocurrido un homicidio múltiple, donde una adolescente fuera de control había matado a su novio, a la ex de este y a todo aquel que se había cruzado en su camino. Y la otra que si no dejaba de jalar los gogles que traía en la mano, Alice me mataría primero, pues eran los que ella me había regalado.

Por suerte, o desgracia Alice llegó en ese instante, parecía que me llamaba, pero yo estaba en la tierra del más allá. Estaba colapsada y emputada.

- Bella chingada madre contesta –me dijo Alice chasqueando los dedos enfrente de mi cara –

- Ya sé quien es la puta del pasado –dije con dientes apretados, ella frunció el ceño, me miro por dos segundos más, y después abrió la boca muy sorprendida – Demonios… ¿Bella pero él te lo dijo?

- No…el puto es maricón…yo lo descubrí –aún jalaba la liga de los gogles –

- Ok…Bella –ella miro mis manos y supo que estaba a punto de comenzar la matanza – respira…vamos tienes que calmarte –me tomo del antebrazo, yo me solté –

- A la chingada –iba a ir hacia ellos, pero algo me detuvo –

Miedo, a saber la verdad, y que esa verdad terminara con mis sueños, con mi estado de perfección. Todo estaba chingado. Cuando volví a voltear, la puta se estaba despidiendo de él, le sonrió como MacZorra que era y se fue.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba convulsionando, porque no había podido sacar toda la pinche ira que traía, Edward ni siquiera se había acercado a mi, seguramente el puto al ver de nuevo a la desgraciada esa se había dado cuenta que seguía perdidamente apendejado y enamorado de ella, y que Bella chupe pito claro.

Estaba con las chicas, yo estaba en silencio, ellas claro reían de lo perfecta que eran sus vidas con sus cogibles novios que les contaban todo.

Para colmo la última prueba la tenía con la pendeja esta de Tanya, la vi sonreírme antes de pasar a los carriles. Tenía que partirle la madre, por mi honor. En todo el transcurso previo a la prueba la mire con cara de "eres zorra muerta y despellejada" ella lo entendió, borro su sonrisa.

Me preparé para dar la competencia de mi vida, eran cien metros, podía hacerlo, le patearía su trasero lleno de silicón a esta puta. Cuando sonó el silbatazo de salida, llena de ira me lance con todo, mi clavado fue perfecto y mi salida igual, vi que ya le llevaba ventaja en los primeros cincuenta metros.

Pero no se que putas pasó, cuando iba de regreso, las piernas me empezaron a fallar, la respiración se me cortaba y hasta me comencé a sentir mareada, sentía que alguien me estaba jalando de las piernas para no avanzar más, vi como la huila de Tanya me rebaso con facilidad, y del otro lado otra estúpida también lo hizo, me empute, pero ni aún sintiendo que pataleaba y braceaba con todas mis fuerzas, fui capaz de llegar primero.

Me di cuenta que llegué en cuarto, por Dios que humillación, era lo peor que había pasado, porque cuando me quite los gogles, pude ver muchas cosas a la vez. Charlie que parecía el capitán de los porristas de Forks estaba con rostro triste, decepcionado. Mis amigos estaban callados solo mirándome fijamente con pena. Tanya sonreía ampliamente como golfa y Edward, él ni siquiera estaba ahí.

**EPOV**

De acuerdo esto se estaba poniendo difícil, yo no lo había pedido, y de repente estaba ahí, chingada madre ¿De qué se trata? Si el caso es avanzar no retroceder.

Todo entre Bella y yo iba más que sobre ruedas, parecía deslizarse sobre hielo. Realmente nos estábamos conociendo, en "todos" los aspectos, estaba comenzando a pensar que si las cosas iban así, muy pronto no tendría problema en contarle sobre mi pasado, sobre "ella". Había estado ansioso los últimos días, claro que ella lo había notado, y no era por otra cosa sino porque me estaba dando cuenta que realmente la estaba empezando a querer, pero en vez de sentirme asustado, me sentía feliz, era un puto emmo feliz.

Pero de repente y como siempre todo se va a la chingada con la llegada de Tanya, Dios no es que diga que eres vengativo, pero seguro ya tenías esta guardada para cobrármela por algo que te hice antes.

Lo peor era que a pesar de todo, Tanya tenía un sitio especial en mi, y sabía que yo seguía significando lo mismo para ella, lo supe cuando me saludo. Y yo bien tarado e imbécil no sabía como alejarla sin portarme como un cabrón. No quería tener pedos con Bella, pero tampoco quería portarme mal con Tanya.

¿Chinga porque soy tan tarado? No quería que nada cambiara y Tanya venía a complicarme todo. Si Bella se daba cuenta de la situación, todo se iba a ir a la jodida, tenía que contarle que era lo que Tanya tenía que ver conmigo, o más bien, lo que fue para mí en un pasado.

Mire a Bella y supe que ella ya se estaba dando cuenta de las cosas, puta madre, había estado mal en las competencias, como ausente, emputada y demás, y lo peor es que no encontraba que decirle, o más bien no encontraba los huevos para decirle algo, para enfrentarme a ella. No quería que se emputara conmigo, quería que siguiera siendo esa loca agradable con la que había estado cogiendo estas últimas semanas.

Me había dicho mucho, había aprendido, pero había descubierto más por mi mismo. Sus fobias, sus gustos, las cosas que odiaba como el limón en la ensalada y el ruido de su cafetera vieja. Adoraba el rock más por sus letras liberales y en ocasiones sin sentido y no por su fuerte sonido, tenía dos lunares en la espalda perfectamente angulados, que hacían que me pusiera duro con solo besarlos. Sus dedos de los pies entumecían después del segundo orgasmo. Y a pesar de decir que sus padres eran los culpables de su mal comportamiento por separarse cuando era niña, ella no los odiaba, los amaba a pesar de todo.

Bella era increíble, era un laberinto complicado, era excéntrica, exótica, y al mismo tiempo, tan natural y sencilla, que no podía evitar estar fascinado. Pero también, no podía dejar que mis pendejadas lo echaran a perder.

Pero claro era un puto cobarde que no sabía que hacer en los momentos decisivos, siempre dudaba y esa duda hacía que me llevara la fregada. Sabía que Bella sospechaba, sino es que ya lo había descubierto, su mirada de "te cortare las tetas y las quemare con leña verde" al momento de pasar a los carriles cuando les tocó competir juntas. Me entró pánico, no pude ver como terminaba eso, porque obvio no iba a acabar bien, así que salí de ahí.

Cuando todo terminó, una parte de mi mente estaba jodidamente ansiosa por salir de ahí corriendo, pero sabía que si lo hacía era peor, así que mejor me acerque a los chicos, mínimo con ellos no se podía poner tan salvaje, ellos la detendrían ¿Verdad? ¿Emmett y Jake la detendrían si ella quería arrancarme las bolas con un cúter verdad? Vi a los dos putos sonreír y claro que dude, pase saliva.

- Alice ya empezó con su orgasmo masivo por la fiesta de Halloween en su casa –dijo Jasper con flojera –

- ¿Este año de que te disfrazarás? ¿Ricitos de oro o de Lady Gaga? –dijo Jake y los demás rieron –

- Que el año pasado la haya dejado disfrazarme de Woody no significa que este año la deje hacerme lo que ella quiera –dijo molesto –

- Hazte pendejo –dijo Emmett – si tú fuiste el que quiso disfrazarse de él…si es tú héroe

- Bueno y si lo fuera que –dijo Jazz cruzándose de brazos –

- No nada –dijo Emmett con sonrisa – ¿Ya tienen en mente sus disfraces?

- Listos y preparados –sonrió Jake – espero y este año tengas más imaginación para el tuyo –me hablo a mi – unos colmillos de plástico y una playera agujerada no son suficientes –yo rodé los ojos –

- ¿Dónde están las chicas? –pregunte –

- Supongo en el vestidor –dijo Jazz encogiéndose de hombros – consolando a tu pequeña fierecilla…con eso de que no hizo un buen papel…eres un ingrato –me hizo una mueca sarcástica – ni siquiera le fuiste a decir algo para levantarle el ánimo

- Eso no ha sido educado Edward –me dijo Emmett diciendo no con el puto dedo, en eso no se de donde putas salió pero Tanya llegó –

- Hey Edward –me sonrió y a mi se me enfriaron las bolas – ¿Chicos como están?

- Tanya…un placer –sonrió Jasper, puto – felicidades por tan buena competencia

- Entrenamiento ya sabes…aunque claro si de buenos resultados…ustedes son los que siempre salen ganando –sonrió y yo quería empujarla fuera de ahí –

- Para que lo negamos somos los mejores –dijo Emmett sonriendo, chinga porque no ayudaban cuando necesitaba de ellos –

- Claro Emmett…y eso lo sabe todo el país…aunque este año tal vez cambien las cosas –ella me cerró el ojo y yo le sonreí un poco, con temor, miré hacia los lados –

- Ni en sueños –dijo Jake –

- Pensé que ya se habían ido –dije yo – por favor salúdame a tus hermanas…ya no me pude despedir de Eleazar y Carmen –dije mientras le tomaba la mano para despedirme, oh error –

Era como si la hubiera escuchado gritar, pero no fue eso, escuche sus pasos, fuertes y llenos de furia, voltee y miré como Bella venía hacia nosotros con el rostro de psicópata, yo ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero mi cerebro inmundo estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, me quede parado como pendejo viendo como la emputadizima mujer de mis sueños venía a cortar cabezas.

- ¿Qué te pasa pendeja? –grito mientras empujaba a Tanya – ¿Qué te traes con mi –se trabo un poco –…no sabías que yo salgo con él?...deja de estar de zorra y vuélvete por donde viniste…maldita golfa arrastrada –estaba gritando fuera de si –

- Oye tranquila –le dijo Tanya, mis amigos se veìan emocionados por la pelea que se veìa venir – la verdad no se de qué hablas –yo si lo sabía –

- Ah no –fue sarcástica e incisiva – claro, maldita perra arrastrada que pretendes ser algo que no eres…me cago en ti hija de puta –todos nos quedamos mudos –… ¿Me vas a negar que tú tuviste que ver con él en el pasado? –ambos nos quedamos callados –

- Bueno si…pero Edward y yo realmente…–Bella sonrió amargamente, mientras se le iba encima a Tanya–

Bella no era de las que se le iba a los cabellos, le dio un buen golpe en la cara, afortunadamente Emmett y Jake la detuvieron y yo le ayude a Jasper a levantar a Tanya que estaba más que sorprendida y casi noqueada.

- Bella cálmate –dije mirándola con miedo – ¿Estas bien? –le dije a Tanya –

- Si…eso creo –me dijo sobándose el rostro –

- Cálmate a la chingada –me grito –…tú también –levanto las piernas para intentar patearme, gracias a Dios Emmett la tenia bien agarrada, todo mundo se estaba acercando – puto emmo de mierda mentiroso

- Bájale Bella…y cálmate que no es lo que estas pensando –le dije para calmarla –…mejor tranquilízate y deja de gritar que la gente esta mirando –vi a mi alrededor, la gente ya se había enterado del pleito –

- Vete a la chingada y cuando vayas en el camino metete un bollito por el culo –me dijo con acidez, mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Emmett –…y tú –miró a Tanya – ojala se te derrita todo el pinche silicón que llevas dentro –todos miramos en silencio como Bella se fue bien emputada –

A unos metros alcance a ver a sus papás, quienes se acababan de dar cuenta de lo sucedido y venían a ayudar, observe como ella les gritaba que la dejaran en paz, Charlie con todo pudo meterla a la patrulla y se fueron junto con su madre.

Las cosas no habían podido terminar peor, pero me lo merecía por imbécil, me disculpe con Tanya, a pesar de todo ella pareció comprender, le debía de doler bastante la mejilla.

Aún así, una cosa la tenía bien clara, Bella se estaba pasando, no era que yo no me mereciera que ella me reclamara, pero tampoco podía portarse como una salvaje cada que alguien se me acercara, porque ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo malo, y parecía que me había encontrado haciéndole a Tanya de perrito. Necesitaba comprender que las cosas no siempre se arreglan con gritos y agresiones.

Llegué a su casa, desde que me estaba estacionando me di cuenta que la cabrona tenía la ventana cerrada, eso no me iba a detener, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de Charlie con todo y su escopeta, hablaría con esta enferma mental y la haría entrar en razón.

Me baje del auto y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, de repente la puerta se abrió, era Bella.

- Tenemos que hablar –dije sin dejar de caminar –

- Te me vas por donde viniste cabrón –salió de la casa –…o sea a la chingada –me grito mientras levantaba su mano derecha y soltaba un tiro con la pistola de Charlie, me quede pendejo –

- ¡Dios Bella! –dije asustado – ¿Qué te pasa?...guarda esa arma –vi como salieron sus papás asustados –

- Hija por favor…dame esa arma –dijo el jefe con precaución–

- No vayas a cometer una locura –Renee hablo asustada –

- Si no te largas a la cuenta de tres…será primero tu carro…después serán tus bolas –me dijo con rostro asesino –

- Vamos Bella…no te atreverías –dije sonriendo un poco, levantando las manos – hay que calmarnos y hablar –di dos pasos –

La puta desgraciada no bromeaba, dio dos tiros que le dieron al cofre y a un faro de mi auto, mi bebe, voltee con horror y luego la miré anonadado, esta mujer tenía problemas.

- ¿Quieres probarme otra vez? –me dijo mientras cargaba cartucho – ya has visto que tengo tino…y sabes que le daré a tus putas bolas sin fallar –la desgraciada tenía agallas, y tino, era mejor irme –

- Edward por favor te pido que te marches –era la primera vez que el jefe decía mi nombre, estuve de acuerdo –

Al final apreté la quijada y enfrié la mirada, más que emputado estaba decepcionado, le di una última mirada a Bella y me di la vuelta para largarme de una vez antes que Bella se arrepintiera y me diera un tiro en la cabeza.

A Bella la suspendieron la semana completa por los disturbios que ocasionó en la escuela, todos pensaron que era demasiado, pero yo sentía que se lo merecía, no habíamos tenido contacto desde entonces, sabía por comentarios de Alice que seguía emputada, y que había dicho que no iría a su fiesta de Halloween.

Yo la verdad no tenía pensado ir, pero sino lo hacía, Alice me despellejaría y además si me la pasaba solo me pondría a pensar en Bella y terminaría más emputado. Pero también sabía que no podía estar así siempre, tarde o temprano la vería y tendría que hablar con ella de lo que pasó.

El viernes después de entrenar iba a salir con los chicos, venía tomando de una botella de whisky que encontré en mi cajuela, en realidad no tenía ganas de nada, sabía que era por lo mismo, y realmente quería que parara ya. Y sólo había una forma de hacerlo.

Me estacioné a una cuadra de su casa, donde lo hacía cuando la espiaba, sabía que ella ni se imaginaba que yo pudiera venir, lo concluí cuando vi la ventana abierta. Subí por ella y me impregne del olor a dulces y fresas, del olor a maldad, del olor a Bella.

Su cuarto estaba vacio, y como siempre, o peor, estaba más desordenado que nunca. Escuché un ruido y sabía que era ella, pero no me escondí, quería que me viera y se hiciera pipi de la impresión de verme ahí. Y así fue.

La pendeja se quedo muda un momento, después se recompuso y quiso portarse cortante, perra y sarcástica, pero no la deje, no esta vez.

- ¿Qué se te enfriaron las bolas en Alaska y tuviste que regresar? –dijo con media sonrisa mientras pasaba a un lado de mi –

- No estoy aquí por gusto…sino porque lo necesito –dije con voz dura –…necesito quitarme este puto malestar que tengo por no saber controlar las cosas –ella me vio con ceño fruncido –…solo voy a decirte una cosa Bella…y espero se te quede bien clavada en la cabeza

- Ajá si claro ahora resulta...–ya me había colmado la paciencia, levante un poco la voz al interrumpirla –

- Es suficiente…ya basta –la mire con firmeza y fiereza – ¿Qué no te cansas de esto? –ella se asusto un poco por mi manera de hablar, y se veía confundida – ¿No te cansas de siempre reaccionar como una pendeja psicópata gritona todo el tiempo?...no todo el mundo esta contra ti…no todo en la vida es mierda –le dije con más ahincó, ella estaba callada – no puedes reaccionar siempre con gritos e insultos…y menos cuando no tienes fundamentos para hacerlos… ¡Despierta ya! –grite un poco más –

- ¿Me estas diciendo que esa zorra y tú no tuvieron nada que ver? –me contraataco –

- Ese no es el caso…no voy a hablar de Tanya ahora porque ella no es el tema…ella me importa un comino…me importas tú –la señale –…por eso estoy aquí…porque no pienso seguir soportando tus pendejadas…esta bien que yo sea un cobarde cabrón de mierda…pero también tengo un limite…y tú lo estas sobrepasando

- Ahora resulta que es mi culpa –dijo ella con sonrisa amarga –

- Aquí no hay culpa…solo acciones y decisiones, te portas como pendeja sin siquiera tener un motivo…agredes y ofendes sin dar oportunidad de explicar –respiraba con dificultad – sé que no soy perfecto…y que muchos de los problemas que hemos tenido son porque no he sido lo suficientemente abierto contigo…y te pido que me disculpes…pero sabes que no es que no quiera sino porque es difícil para mi hablar de algo que me lastimo mucho –la mire detenidamente, ella ya no se mostraba enojada, más bien lastimada –…estoy intentando…te lo juro…sé que algún día podré mirarte a la cara y saber que no tengo nada que ocultarte…pero si tu no me ayudas –negué con la cabeza –sino estas dispuesta a escuchar…sólo a gritar y a evadir…tampoco te voy a rogar –me di la vuelta –

- Edward yo –su voz era pastosa –

- ¿Sabes porque culpas a tus padres? –me gire un poco para verla, espere unos segundos y dije –…porque tienes miedo de aceptar que tú eres la única culpable y responsable de que tu vida se haya convertido en un desastre…sólo tú has sido dueña de las decisiones malas que has tomado en la vida –sonreí sin alegría, mientras ella me miraba con sorpresa y tristeza –…lo vez…los dos somos unos infelices cobardes –me di la vuelta y salí por la ventana –

**BPOV**

Era la vigésima sexta vez que dejaba sonar el teléfono, Alice había estado chingando toda la semana, no había querido ver a nadie. Las chicas habían venido después de que colapse, no había querido hablar, prácticamente las terminé corriendo, era una perra diabólica, merecía quedarme sin sexo toda la vida.

El teléfono estaba sonando sobre la cama mientras yo seguía viendo a la ventana, Edward acababa de salir por ella, y yo sólo tenía en mente dos cosa, sexo reconciliador y que él y yo volviéramos a ser los de antes.

No es que se me olvidara lo que paso, pero tenía que admitir que él tenía mucha razón con respecto a muchas cosas, sino es que a todo, de nuevo, la historia de todos los días, me sentí patética y mierda. Yo exigía que se me dijera la verdad y no estaba dispuesta a escucharla. Porque es cierto la había descubierto, o eso parecía, pero tenía miedo de escucharla bien, toda y cada parte, por eso había hecho mi drama callejero, y Edward estaba emputado, y con mucha razón.

Me porte como una gata infeliz sin clase, pero es que era lo único que sabía hacer, gritar, golpear, agredir, ofender, todo esto para mantenerme a salvo, para defender lo mío, antes se trataba de defender lo que yo era, y en esta ocasión se trataba de alguien, de él, y no quería perderlo, y tal parecía que era yo la que estaba haciendo que él se alejara.

Respire profundo, sabía que esto tenía que parar, como él había dicho "no todo mundo esta contra mi, no todo en la vida es una mierda" era hora de "Despertar". El teléfono sonó, lo mire por un par de segundos, me precipité y tome la llamada.

Me veía patética, pero por andar de mamona no había conseguido un disfraz, y no había querido lo que Alice había ofrecido para mí, además ella estaba demasiado ocupada con la fiesta como para preocuparse por conseguirme algo que me gustara. Aunque en realidad mi traje me gustaba, al fin y al cabo era mi personaje favorito.

Había tomado prestada uno de los uniformes de Charlie, obvio sin la placa ni nada, Alice solo me consiguió la mascara, y como siempre lo había soñado, me convertí en el Dr. Hannibal Lecter. A pesar de que Alice no había estado muy de acuerdo en un principio, sonrió al verme.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Alice, esta ya estaba en la entrada, dando dulces a los niños, se veía, "linda y graciosa, pero más que nada malévola y diabólica", junto a ella estaban Leah y Rose que obvio se veían perfectas. Me sentí inmunda con mi camisa y pantalón azul, y mi mascara, en vez de parecer el Dr. Lecter parecía un pinche pitbull con bozal.

- ¡Bella! –me grito Alice mientras corría a abrazarme –

- Hey –la salude aún sin ganas –

- Te vez terrorífica –dijo entusiasmada –

- Verdad que si…en serio mi aspecto da miedo –sarcasmo, obvio –

- Yo más bien diría que si te me apareces a las dos de la mañana cuando voy al baño –llego Rose – no me hago pipi…me vomito –sonrió –

- Que linda –dije sonriendo – ¿Tu disfraz? –la señale –

- Soy Bellatrix Lestrange la bruja mortifaga de Harry Potter –me dijo con sonrisa, verla con el cabello negro era extraño pero obvio seguía siendo sexy – esto lo hice por ti –yo me quede confundida – Edward odia a este personaje…te juro que se puso a llorar en el cine cuando Bellatrix mata a Sirius

- El que lloro fue Jasper –dijo Alice – después fue Edward…si uno llora el otro también lo hará

- Si uno se emborracha el otro lo hará –dijo Leah –

- Y si uno hace pendejadas…el otro se burlara de eso –sonrió Rose –

- Claro –mire a Leah – Lo que sea que eres…te vez sexy –ella sonrió y luego rodó los ojos –

- Me cagan los vampiros…esta es la única que me cae bien…y Alice estuvo chingando que el traje me quedaría increíble –se miro – Además Selene es muy buena con las pistolas al igual que yo –sonrió pinche suertuda –

- Te creo…ni quien lo dude –dije, mire a Alice esperando que ella solita comenzara a hablar sobre su traje –

- Obvio el mío es un clásico –se dijo mientras se arreglaba la cinta que traía sobre su peluca rubia –

- ¿Eres ricitos de oro? –reí con fuerza y las chicas también, Alice rodo los ojos –

- No seas pendeja –miro su atuendo – soy Claudia de Entrevista con el Vampiro –miro su vestido de niña chiquita, con razón me daba miedo –

- Ah claro –dije levantando las cejas – ¿Y los chicos?

- Edward no ha llegado –Leah sonrió, perra – él y los chicos fueron a hacer sus pendejadas de cada año –se cruzo de brazos –yo me quede confundida –

- Los tarados ya disfrazados van a asustar niños mientras piden dulces –hablo Rose con flojera –…se quedan con el botín y se cagan de risa…son unos pendejos

- Espero a Jasper no se le haya corrido el maquillaje por estar tragando chocolates…o beber cerveza –hablo Alice con miedo –

- Miren ahí vienen –dijo Leah, volteamos a ver –

Los cuatro bajaron del jeep de Emmett, se venían cagando de risa, todos menos el amargado de Edward, vestido así de blanco, creo que hizo que me viniera dos veces. Reconocí su atuendo, con ese sombrero y el ojo pintado, venía disfrazado de Alexander The Large de la película "La Naranja Mecánica", de cierta manera en aquel momento sentí que Edward era como Alex, era un villano, un psicópata que sabe que su comportamiento esta mal, recordé una frase del mismo Alex en la película _"No pueden tener una sociedad con gente como yo"_, solo que en vez de solo incluir a Edward, me incluí a mi también. Los cuatro llegaron y saludaron.

- ¿Qué tal su botín? –dijo Alice –

- Bien…aunque cada vez están peor esos enanos –dijo Jazz mirando sus dulces – la televisión los atrofia…ya nada les da miedo…tuve que decir que era un transexual y Edward mi pareja, y que Emmett era gay y que a Jake le gustaba chupar penes pequeños para que realmente se asustaran

- Sin dudarlo –Leah abrió los ojos –

- Hermanita –dijo Emmett sonriendo – que atuendo –me miro de arriba abajo, con sorpresa y rareza, él venía disfrazado de Superman –…que lindo disfraz…tan original –sonrió, puto –

- Igual al tuyo "Superputo" –los demás rieron, él borro su sonrisa –

- Creo que si debí de haberme disfrazado de mi madre –dijo con mueca –ella si da miedo

- Cuidado Emmett que Bella puede abrirte del esternón al ombligo y sacarte los órganos para hervirlos con aceite de oliva y especies –dijo Jake – tiene muy buen sazón –sonrió y yo también lo hice, aunque claro por mi mascara no se vio –

- Gracias Jake ¿Puedo saber de que estas disfrazado?

- ¿Cómo que de qué? –se señalo – Soy Wolverine…de los Hombres "X" –levanto sus garras de plástico –

- Ah claro…pensé que ahora trabajabas como jardinero en la escuela –él rodó los ojos y los demás sonrieron –

- Para nada Bella…esas garras son del material que hacen las tijeras para niños –dijo Jasper, él si tenía un magnifico disfraz, era el Guasón –

- Tú cállate…rostro de puta –Jasper sonrió –

- Oye nada de puta –dijo Alice con mueca– maquillaje profesional…así es el personaje –

- Eso no le quita lo puta –dijo Edward con media sonrisa, yo lo mire, y en cuanto me vio se puso serio de nuevo –

- Bueno ya…tomemos una foto…porque quien sabe cuantos minutos nuestros disfraces se encuentren en buenas condiciones –dijo la enana mientras le pedía a unos tipos que nos sacaran una foto –

Todos nos juntamos, Alice me abrazo y no esperaba que nadie más se colocara a mi lado, miraba hacia adelante esperando a que el puto flash me dejara ciega. Cuando de repente sentí una mano deslizarse por mi cintura, miré de reojo y vi a Edward a mi lado, su vista estaba fija en la cámara, me miro de reojo y yo no deje de verlo. Cuando la foto terminó todos nos separamos.

- Oye... –le dije tomándolo de la mano antes de que se fuera –

- Hey…es una fiesta…venimos a divertirnos –me dijo con media sonrisa, pero más que nada se notaba que no quería pelear –

- Ok…–le dije mientras me quitaba la mascara – solo una cosa –lo mire con profundidad, él espero –…en verdad lo siento

- Lo sé –me abrazó y beso mi cabeza, cuando lo hizo todo mi enojo desapareció, me sentí ligera de nuevo –

Nos separamos, le sonreí y le di un beso suave en los labios, él me correspondió, sus labios sabían a Tequila, Dios, aun era temprano para ponerme ebria, pero con un beso así, caería en dos segundos. Me sonrió y escuché a Emmett gritar.

- ¡A divertirseeeee! –se pegó en el pecho–

**(Standing In The Way Of Control – Gossip)**

Todos corrimos hacia adentro, la fiesta ya había comenzado y nosotros éramos los reyes de esta. En verdad esto si era una fiesta. Toda la gente bailando y divirtiéndose como si estuviera poseída. Alice era una chingona para organizar eventos, para hacer lo que sea. Gente tomando, saltando, gritando, esto era genial.

Como había predicho Alice, los disfraces no duraron mucho en nuestros cuerpos, cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba en ropa interior. Emmett traía una botarga de Oso puesta, todo mundo se cago de risa cuando se la puso, él estaba encantado.

Edward y yo nos la pasamos casi teniendo sexo en donde podíamos, me puse su sombrero que me quedaba genial, o eso creía yo, ya estaba ebria. Jasper saco un puto triciclo no se de donde putas y se puso a andar en el por toda la casa con cara de drogado, Alice lo pateo y se cago de risa.

La gente seguía bailando, más ebria que nunca, Leah y Jake estuvieron cogiendo en la regadera con la puerta abierta, mientras Jasper soltaba su primera vomitada. Alice después de no se cuantos tequilas uso su lápiz labial nuevo y se puso a escribir en todos lados, su nombre quedo muy bonito en el espejo que tenía en la sala grande. Seguramente mañana se emputaria por la pendejada que hizo con su labial.

Yo me dedicaba a tocar a Edward, besarlo cada que podía, la gente a nuestro a alrededor parecía estar en drogas, veía cosas volar, ropa caer. No se de donde putas alguien saco unas pistolas de agua. Pero Emmett y Jake estuvieron muy divertidos con ellas.

Hasta en el cuarto de los papás de Alice, nos subimos a la cama a saltar como pendejas, Rose y yo, obvio más ebrias y divertidas que nunca. Fue muy cagado cuando Alice se quito su listón del cabello y se lo puso a Jasper en la cabeza, ahora él parecía Ricitos de oro versión porno.

En algún momento recuerdo a Edward ayudándome a sostenerme sobre el escusado para vomitar. Después de hacerlo me sentí mejor y seguí con la fiesta. Otro shot de tequila me revivió. Recuerdo que llegué al cuarto y tomando vuelo me le avente como si fuera luchadora de la WWE a Emmett que estaba brincando sobre la cama aún con la botarga de Oso puesta, ambos caímos y después de eso todos nos hicimos bolita

Rose estaba bailando arriba de la mesa como stripper, Jake se tocaba los pezones y Alice grababa a todos con la cámara, hizo como que le sacaba un moco a Leah que estaba en el piso recuperándose después de haber vomitado. Alice siguió pintando, ahora las fotos de sus padres, Edward me cargo de caballito mientras Emmett hacia lo mismo con Rose y jugamos carreritas, luego a derribarnos. Al final Edward jalo el calzón de Superputo para que ganáramos.

Mientras estaba en la bañera vacía con Edward, tocándonos obviamente, Jasper entró a vomitarse y Leah a echarse agua en la cara, todos como una familia feliz, solo faltaba que le lanzara mi sostén a Jasper para que se limpiara la cara.

El banquete de Alice sirvió de municiones, en la guerra de comida. Aventamos pastel, Rose le lanzo helado en la espalda a Jake quien se estremeció por esto. Leah de plano tomo la crema batida y empezó a llenarse la boca con ella, se la arrebate y le seguí, supo riquísima. Después eché un poco de la misma crema en un plato y fui y se lo estampe a Edward en la cara.

Jake y Jasper se estaban divirtiendo con un globo, se veían bien pendejos, pero solo de verlos me cagaba de risa. Rose le hizo calzón chino a Jake mientras Edward y Jasper bailaban como desquiciados marihuanos sin camisa, ver así a mi hombre, me excitó más, y de nuevo como una luchadora tome vuelo y me lance a sus brazos como changa, él apenas me vio venir y me levanto en vilo mientras me besaba.

Alice tomaba fotos mientras Emmett guardaba botellas en sus genitales, Leah lo mojó con una botella de Vodka y él puso cara chistosa.

Yo jalé a Edward al cuarto de Alice, ya no me importaba nada, estaba ebria, caliente y casi desnuda, quería que me la metiera ya.

Lo empuje y cayo sentado recargándose en sus codos en la cama, en mi mano traía una botella de chocolate liquido, sonreí maliciosa y él me imito, le unte chocolate desde el esternón hasta el ombligo, y lo lamí. Él gimió, y yo sonreí, sabía delicioso. Cuando subí a su rostro de nuevo, lamí su mentón y descubrí que sabía a caramelo, me excite más, lo quería ya.

Nos besábamos con mucha fuerza, no hablábamos solo lo hacíamos, lo poco que tenía encima mío salió con rapidez, él aún estaba en pantalones, los desaté rápido y se los baje junto con los bóxers.

Su erección estaba a todo lo que daba, la sostuve y la acaricie por unos segundos mientras nos acomodábamos bien sobre la cama. Abrí un chocolate y lo mordí, lo saboree, eso le gusto

- Me quieres volver loco –dijo con voz contenida –

- Los dos somos locos…Tu Alex yo Hannibal…somos legendarios –me puse encima de él – como lo será esto –y me senté sobre él para estar dentro suyo –

Creo que ya había llegado al orgasmo con solo entrar en él, me empecé a mover arriba abajo, un lado a otro, mientras él masajeaba mis pechos, Dios alcoholizada el sexo era mil veces mejor. Ambos gemíamos y acariciábamos nuestros cuerpos con frenesí. Tocaba su pecho con delicadeza y furia, lo lamí me supo a caramelo, sus manos iban de mis piernas a mi trasero, él las acariciaba y rasguñaba, me encantaba que hiciera eso.

Puso sus manos sobre mis caderas para ayudarme a moverme más rápido, para llevarme más profundo, yo estaba enloqueciendo, pase mis manos de mis costillas por mis senos hasta mi cabello, lo alborote, se sintió tan liberador.

Él se incorporó para besarme y estar más junto a mi, empezó a moverse junto conmigo, enredé mis manos en su cabello, me besó el cuello y mordió mi hombro, yo no paraba de gritar, no se porque ahora sentía que me estaba partiendo en dos, creo que sentí su miembro hasta mi garganta.

Nuestros movimientos fueron más fuertes, cuando llegamos al orgasmo ultra mega masivo, gritamos aún más, él me abrazo más fuerte y me beso la frente sudada. Nos dejamos caer en la cama, yo encima de él. No nos habíamos recuperado cuando escuchamos ruidos, la puerta se abrió en chinga.

- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo Alice, mirando con cara de ebria –

- Por Dios Alice cierra la puerta –Edward y yo nos cubrimos –

- Hey miren…como Dios los trajo al mundo –hablo Emmett, todos estaban ahí –

- Toma fotos Rose –dijo Leah, la aludida saco el celular, Jasper también lo hizo, Jake traía la de video –

- Vayan a chingar a otra parte –grito Edward –

- Hey esperen –Alice olisqueo –…oigan pequeños cerdos pervertidos…aquí huele a sexo…y dulces –puso las manos sobre sus caderas – y no han compartido de los suyos

- A ellos –grito Emmett –

Todos saltaron a la cama para hacernos bolita, y ahí nos quedamos todos dormidos hasta después del amanecer.

**Bueno pues ahì lo tienennn...chicas Reviewssssss porque ustedes son increibles y yo necesito inspiraciòn...Por fa cualquier duda que tengan haganmelo saber...ok...Ahh y por fa comprendan que si no actualizo la otra semana...no es por huevona...espero hacerlo...pero sino esperenme...no me abandonen jajjaja**

**Eva today is the day...jjajajaja...ya me voy al cine a ver a tu viejo...tqm bitch**

**BesTss a todasssssss.**

**CaSs C.D.**


	14. La Única Chica en el Mundo

**Hey...Im here againnn!**

**Bueno pues sorry por la espera...les juro que he intentado apurarme...pero pues luego en serio no se puede...jajaj me caga que cuando tengo el tiempo mi cerebro esta como bloqueado el hamster esta de huevon...jajaj pero juro que me pondre en chinga para traerles cap más pronto que tarde.**

**Thanks por sus reviewss y alertas...aunque me pongo exigente y quiero más...jajjaj yo también quiero motivarme...jajja**

**El playlist de hoy es una canción muy linda...se las recomiendo.**

**(O Children - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds)**

**Bueno a disfrutar cap...las veo abajo**

**(Los personajes son de mi Diosa S. Meyer yo solo me pongo toda diabolica a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Quiero que me ames, que sigas pensando en mí, haciendo lo que te gusta, así que olvídate del mundo, porque solo seremos tú y yo esta noche, quiero que me hagas sentir como si fuera la única que alguna vez amarás, como si fuera la única que conociera tu corazón. _

**CAP. XIV**

**LA ÚNICA CHICA EN EL MUNDO**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, supe que estaba en el infierno, o lo que quedaba de él, después de lo de anoche, o más bien de lo de hace unas horas, seguramente el infierno debía de haber desaparecido por tanto vodka, tequila, brandy, whisky, cerveza y demás que se derramo en la casa.

Me incorporé, y fue un error, la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y el estomago me dio más vueltas que una licuadora a su máxima potencia, salté corriendo fuera de la cama y entré en chinga al baño a echar todo mi intestino, páncreas y demás por el escusado.

Cuando salí, lo hice con más cuidado, todo me daba vueltas, además de que con cada paso que daba sentía que alguien movía mi cabeza, el piso, las paredes, parecía que alguien quería que me metiera un putazo con el suelo.

Me di cuenta que realmente si era lo que parecía, todos nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el cuarto de Alice, corrección en el chiquero que se había convertido el cuarto de Alice.

Basura, ropa, zapatos, comida, todo tirado por todos lados. No se como pero Jasper, Alice, Bella y yo habíamos dormido sobre la misma cama, espero y no hayamos hecho un cuarteto, porque en realidad no recuerdo nada después de haber cogido ahí con Bella.

Rose y Emmett estaban acostados sobre lo que supuse eran las cortinas de Alice, las que antes eran blancas con puntos rojos, ahora eran cafés con manchas verdes, Emmett las había redecorado con su vómito.

Jake y Leah estaban en el suelo, simplemente sobre la alfombra, sin nada de nada, creo que solo los tapaba la que había sido la capa de Superputo, en serio estos eran como dos animales.

Me sentía de la chingada, la puta cabeza me iba a estallar, mi boca estaba más seca que el desierto y mis manos temblaban como si estuviera en el polo norte. Rose abrió un ojo y me miro.

- Lindos –dijo con voz modorra y se volvió a acurrucar junto a Emmett –

Yo intente cachar sus palabras, pero no pude, no en ese instante, la puta neurona que tenía viva estaba agonizando. Fue cuando me di un poco la vuelta y me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Alice tenía en la puerta de su armario, estaba desnudo. Mire hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué tal la noche amigos? –sonreí mientras veía a mis amigos allá abajo – en serio que nos divertimos –los mire a través del espejo – vaya que si lo hicimos…me siento de la chingada –tome mi cabeza y gemí –

La casa de Alice había quedado echa un desmadre, cosas rotas, fotos pintadas, vomito y suciedad por todos lados, mi pequeña amiga había visto todo con asco, pero al fin y al cabo entendía que todo aquello formaba parte de las consecuencias de una buena fiesta, eso era bueno, aunque claro se puso a llorar cuando descubrió que por ebria había echado a perder su lápiz labial favorito. Pendeja.

Ese fin de semana, todos nos dedicamos a descansar, teníamos que reponernos de la súper mega borrachera que nos habíamos puesto. Así que para hacerlo mejor, por mi parte, me la pase en mi casa encerrado, con el celular apagado y las cortinas cerradas.

En algún momento de mi recuperación, pensé en lo que había pasado con Bella en la fiesta, no sabía si sorprenderme, enojarme o alegrarme. La había pasado genial con ella y con los demás, más con ella, sin decir de todo lo que hicimos, pero al final me di cuenta que realmente no habíamos arreglado nada.

Todo lo que pasó y que hicimos fue porque estábamos más que borrachos, excitados y divertidos. No porque ya hubiéramos arreglado nuestros problemas y estuviéramos mejor que nunca. ¿Entonces se suponía que ella y yo estábamos emputados uno con el otro? "Claro señor Pendejo, con razón te la cogiste hasta el amanecer", le di gracias a mi voz interior por el buen razonamiento.

Me cagaba sentirme así, sentirme totalmente fuera de lugar y sobre todo ignorante sobre mi propia situación y sentimientos. Aunque la verdad en este momento no tenía ganas de hablar con Bella, ni de nada que tuviera que ver con nuestros problemas mentales y existenciales. Volví a dormir.

Para el lunes, cuando llegué a la escuela y vi a mis amigos, me di cuenta de algo más, a pesar de que yo había querido rehuir a la situación con Bella, me di cuenta que en el fin de semana ella no intento buscarme, digo yo apague mi teléfono, pero ella sabía el número de mi casa, y sabía donde vivía, y así como es ella de desesperada, podía jurar que iba a venir a buscarme en cualquier instante, pero no lo hizo.

Sentí un puto retortijón en el intestino. Baje de mi auto y camine hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Sigues vivo he –me dijo Emmett –

- No pendejo soy un holograma –dije pasando una mano por mis cabellos –

- Que holograma tan feo –hizo puchero el imbécil–

- Pendejo –dije rodando los ojos –

- Se suspende el entrenamiento de hoy –dijo Alice –

- ¿No dijo Laurent que entrenaríamos también los lunes hasta que fueran los regionales? –pregunté yo –

- Si…pero aviso que hoy no, que hasta la próxima semana –dijo Jake –

- Seguramente se entero de la mega borrachera que nos pusimos el viernes – dijo Jasper con sonrisa –

- El puto es demasiado cabrón para ser condescendiente –dijo Leah cruzándose de brazos –

- Ya lo creo –la secundó Rose –

- De todas maneras hoy tenía que ir a Olympia para lo del Regional, tal parece que este año la competencia será en Nebraska –dijo Alice con voz chistosa –

- De todas maneras ya habíamos quedado que íbamos a entrenar hoy –dije –

- Si…pero como eres un pendejo emmo –dijo Jasper – huraño y aislado que apago su teléfono todo el pinche fin de semana no pudiste contestar las llamadas y los mensajes que se te enviaron –puta madre, yo rodé los ojos y mire hacia otro lado, no quería seguir exponiéndome –

- Bueno ya…mejor vámonos –dijo Alice – que tengo mucha flojera y lo único que me levantaría esta mañana es una buena sesión de compras –tomo del brazo a Bella entusiasmada – ¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos algunas clases inútiles y nos vamos a Port Ángeles de compras? –dijo casi orgasmeada por la idea –

- Eh…creo que será mejor que guardes tu gran ideota –maximizo la palabra – para otro día –Alice borró sus sonrisa –

- Eres una perra aguafiestas ¿lo sabías? –le dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar –

- Oh si…vaya que lo se –dijo Bella sin siquiera voltear a verme –

Las clases fueron un borrón, eso no me sorprendió, de cierta manera aún sentía el alcohol correr por mis venas y nublando mi cerebro, lo que si me sorprendió fue ver a Bella tratarme de una manera un tanto distante, no cortante, pero tampoco afectiva, como si ella y yo no fuéramos, bueno, ella y yo, eso me cago la madre, porque ella y yo éramos algo más que ella y yo. Puta madre ¿Cerebro donde estas?

Cuando salí de la escuela me di cuenta que toda la bola de huevones de mis amigos huyeron lejos de ahí, yo la verdad estaba todo emputado por lo de Bella, así que opte por no portarme como un flojo e ir a nadar aunque no nos tocara, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa.

La alberca no estaba vacía, Bella estaba ahí, parecía no tanto estar relajándose, parecía que ella no se había ido con los huevones y había preferido venir a cumplir con lo que se había quedado en un principio. Pensé en hacerle compañía, pero después de una mañana más que glacial gracias a ella, no lo hice, salí como un puto cobarde de ahí.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa me di cuenta que me estaba portando como al principio, huyendo de Bella, pero bueno cada día estaba más enfermo. Se suponía que yo era el que estaba molesto con ella, la que se debería de estar sintiendo caca y desesperada por hablar era ella, no yo. ¿Qué putas le pasaba al mundo?

El martes fue la misma pinche historia, ella se portaba de forma "normal" conmigo, como si yo fuera cualquier perro de la calle. Pero lo peor es que yo no hacía por preguntarle el porque, no sabía como decirle las cosas, porque aún esperaba que ella viniera y me dijera lo que pasaba, pero no lo hizo.

El entrenamiento estuvo normal, bueno cruelmente normal, Laurent se había puesto todo psicópata, pero era lo normal cuando una competencia, más o menos importante se acercaba.

Como no tenía nada que hacer por la noche, fui a la escuela de nuevo, quería nadar un rato, y como Bella estaba desaparecida para mí, no tenía con quien coger, pelear, relajarme y platicar. Pero para mi sorpresa, doña cabrona estaba ahí, de nuevo, nadando, entrenando.

Esta era la segunda vez que la encontraba sola en la alberca, esto ya había sido extraño. Quería saber que pasaba, pero de nuevo, sentí que no había algo coherente que me pudiera salir. La vi entrenar a hurtadillas y me fui de ahí como un puto cobarde. "Eso Edward, muy bien imbécil, sigue así puto", le di las gracias a mi voz interna, de nuevo.

Para el miércoles, yo ya estaba tocando mi límite, sentía que si Bella de nuevo me decía "Hey" con voz de niña normal y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, la iba a agarrar, darle vuelta y cogerla de a perrito en el capo de mi auto, para que todos vieran que nuestra relación no era para nada "normal".

Se la pasó ignorándome parte de la mañana, después del almuerzo, a ambos nos tocaba Biología juntos, esta era mi oportunidad para dejarme de pendejadas y arreglar todo de una puta vez. Pero como siempre, ella me tenía preparada una sorpresa. Se levantó de la mesa de la cafetería y me miro, de nuevo, con ojos normales. Chingada madre.

- ¿Vienes a Biología? –me dijo en tono "normal" –

- Eh… -yo estaba totalmente apendejado por sus palabras, ella levanto ambas cejas, esperando mi respuesta, yo pase saliva– si…claro vamos –me levante como pendejo y la seguí –

Ella ya había comenzado a caminar, yo lo hice a su ritmo, la miraba de reojo, ella ni siquiera lo hacía, cuando lo hizo, me dio una sonrisa "normal", ahora si explote, la tome de la mano y la detuve, ya había sido suficiente de chingaderas normales.

- Muy bien ya es suficiente –dije con voz firme, ella me miro sin temor ni duda –Ok… -no sabía que putas decirle, ella me miro sin expresión, de nuevo, puta madre –

- ¿Si Edward? –hablo sin decirme realmente nada, perra, rodo los ojos –…mira se nos esta haciendo tarde…lo que quieras decirme supongo me lo puedes decir luego de acuerdo –yo la mire con el ceño fruncido –

La tome más fuerte de la mano para que no pudiera irse, ella miro mi mano luego mi rostro con un poco de molestia, eso me gusto, esta si era ella, pero de nuevo, suavizo la expresión hasta parecer de nuevo "normal".

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? –dije con dientes apretados –

- ¿Así como? –hablando como si fuera una pendejada lo que decía –

- Como si yo fuera cualquier pendejo…ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación que no vaya más allá del "hey" –esa palabra la dije como maricón –

- No entiendo a qué te refieres

- Claro que lo entiendes –hable más alto –…y necesito que hablemos de eso

- Tú fuiste el que la última vez no quiso hablar –ok ahora su tono si fue de Bella –…más bien eres el que nunca ha querido hablar de nada

- No me vengas con mamadas Bella –quise defenderme –

- No son mamadas, es la verdad –me estaba reclamando, y aún así no la sentía agresiva –es cierto que me has contado cosas, que has intentado –levanto la mano para indicar entre comillas – abrirte conmigo…pero no es así…simplemente estas evitando que descubra que es lo que realmente hay en tú interior…y todo nos ha llevado a esto…que tú estas intentando a toda costa que yo siga contigo cuando ni siquiera estas dispuesto a darte por completo

- No te confundas…y no me confundas más –realmente se lo suplicaba –

- Mira Edward, realmente estoy intentando luchar contra mi deseo descabellado de ahorcarte hasta que tus bolas y tu cara se pongan azules…todo para exigirte que me digas todo acerca de ti…pero ya entendí que si tu realmente no me lo quieres decir…ni aunque te ponga un revolver en la cabeza me lo dirás –ahora se veía un poco afligida – ¿De qué me sirve estar contigo si realmente no voy a conocer a la persona con la que estoy? –puta madre –

- Te dije que necesito tiempo –le rogué, puta madre –

- Y lo entiendo… ¿pero realmente lo estas intentado? Yo creo que no –negó con la cabeza – ni siquiera puedo presumir que eres mi novio o una pendejada así

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué lo hagamos formal? –ella negó con la cabeza –

- Lo único que quiero, es ser la única chica en el mundo para ti…la única a la que ames –yo la miré detenidamente, me estremecí – la única que conozca realmente tu corazón…lo que eres

No sabía que decirle, me había dicho algo que jamás pensé que diría, menos ahora, estaba totalmente petrificado, y creo que ella interpretó mi silencio como otra idiotez.

- Ya lo vez –dijo un tanto afligida –Mientras no estés dispuesto a hacerlo…es mejor portarnos como personas "normales" –me sonrió, con sarcasmo, se dio la vuelta y se fue –

Era un imbécil hijo de puta que no sabía que hacer en los momentos difíciles, lo único que sabía hacer era portarme como pendejo cada que tenía la oportunidad. "En serio Edward no eres más pendejo nada más porque no te levantas más temprano".

Fui a Biología, pero Bella no estaba ahí, en cuanto no la divise en el salón, salí en su búsqueda, estaba seguro que estaría en la piscina. Pero cuando llegué, solo hubo silencio. Sentí un retortijón pero ahora no fue en mi estomago, fue en mi pecho, algo no andaba bien, y yo tenía que cambiar eso.

Toque con fuerza la puerta, dos, tres veces, hasta que me abrieron, entre en chinga sin siquiera saludar.

- Claro…si buenas tardes –hablo Jasper mirándome con cejas levantadas – ¿alguna bebida señor?

- No me jodas Jasper –dije caminando como puto desesperado de un lado a otro –

- Como tu digas –sonrió – pero conste que tú eres el que entra en casas ajenas como puto desquiciado en mitad de la tarde –

- Deja tus pendejadas para luego…necesito tú ayuda – dije un tanto ¿desesperado? –

- Oh vaya…veo que te estas tomando en serio lo de la ayuda psicológica y todo eso –puso su mano sobre su barbilla, puto cabron –…como primer paso –camino hacia mi – el paciente debe aceptar que tiene un problema…siguiente…dado el caso de que usted esta completamente jodido en todos los aspectos…debe dar una cuota extra a su médico para que él se sienta motivado por tan tremendo esfuerzo que tendrá que hacer para sacarlo del más tremendo hoyo –sonrió –

- Vete a la chingada

- Cobro un bono extra por las malas palabras sobre mi persona –hijo de la chingada, lo mire con ojos asesinos –

- Jasper –dije con voz diferente, suplicante, él me miro un poco sorprendido – en serio necesito tú ayuda

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, sabía que mi tono de voz había sido un tanto preocupante y desesperado, ya que él en serio me miraba como si esto no fuera una tontería y realmente necesitara que fuera serio. Cuando terminé, él estaba con las manos juntas, parecía pensativo. A mi me estaban sudando hasta los huevos. Él suspiró, parecía que iba a empezar a hablar.

- Muy bien –se levanto y dio unos pasos, me dio la espalda y suspiró – ¿Sabes que soy tú amigo verdad? –no entendía porque me decía eso –

- Si…lo se

- Entonces sabes que los amigos te dirán siempre lo que es…no lo que tú quieres oír –yo asentí –

- Jasper –me levanté y camine hasta ponerme frente a él – por favor déjate de... -él me interrumpió, puso sus manos en mis hombros –

- Edward –él me sonrió –

Y de repente sentí como si tuviéramos ocho años de nuevo, cuando él me tranquilizaba y me decía exactamente la respuesta que necesitaba, el consejo perfecto, y la guía correcta para hacer una maldad. Sus ojos brillaron, yo sentí como la ansiedad se desvanecía de mí.

- Viniste a mi por un consejo de amigos –dijo lentamente –…pero en realidad vienes a mi porque quieres que te diga que hacer…como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños…pero ahora es diferente…Edward –dijo ahora en tono más sincero y sonriendo un poco –…tú ya sabes exactamente qué es lo que tienes que hacer…es solo que tienes miedo de darte cuenta de la realidad que estas viviendo…una realmente loca y diferente a la porquería de vida que habías tenido hasta hace poco –yo lo mire con cierto miedo, pero más que nada con sorpresa –

- Jazz yo... –tartamudee, él apretó más mis hombros, dándome confianza, confianza en mí mismo –

- Tú sabes exactamente qué es lo que tienes que hacer amigo –sonrió –

Yo lo miré, y me contagié de su sonrisa, lo hice, porque en ese instante, mi mente se libero, y por obra del espíritu santo, o alguna pendejada de esas, supe exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

**BPOV**

Sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando, pero yo había sido así siempre, era blanco o era negro, no había otros colores para mi, ese siempre había sido mi problema, porque me había cruzado con personas que tal vez buscaban más colores, algo intermedio, y yo simplemente no toleraba eso.

El problema es que ahora me encontraba totalmente enamorada de una persona que todo lo veía de un solo tono, uno que yo desconocía, y que me era ajeno, pero que yo quería tener. Ahora que me lo decía, era algo totalmente increíble de creer.

Estaba enamorada, completamente, sin censura, amaba a Edward Cullen, lo tenía metido hasta dentro, mis células y mis neuronas trabajan por él, y creo que aún no estaba segura cuando había sucedido eso, porque siempre me había gustado, eso lo sabía, pero de ahí a admitir que lo amaba, era algo complemente distinto, una idiotez, porque antes de conocerlo a él, yo sabía que no era capaz de amar a nada, ni a nadie, ni siquiera a mi misma, lo de amar no venía como característica en mi empaque, yo era un juguete para destruir, para hacer sufrir, para ocasionar caos. Era un cáncer.

Estos días habían sido más difíciles que los primeros, porque ahora sabía que él y yo teníamos algo, sentíamos algo, pero a pesar de eso, todo eso no era suficiente para ambos, ya no lo era para mi, y Edward no estaba dispuesto a dar más, y yo simplemente ya no me quería conformar, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

Y me di cuenta de eso, cuando el día de la fiesta de Alice, cuando estaba con él en la cama al amanecer, sintiendo la rodilla de Alice sobre mi trasero, y la mano de Jasper sobre mi pierna. Ver el rostro de Edward a unos centímetros del mío, totalmente dormido, en paz, ahí me di cuenta que jamás podría conformarme con lo que él me había dado hasta ahora, lo quería todo, quería todo de él.

Entonces recordé que yo no era la única persona en su vida, en su corazón, estaba "ella", y esa sombra nunca me dejaría, nunca lo dejaría amarme como yo quería. Sentí un retortijón pero no en las tripas ni en el vientre, fue en el corazón. Si yo la puta frígida sentía cosas en el corazón.

No lo había buscado, ni quería hacerlo, no quería intentar arreglar nada, al fin y al cabo las cosas se quedarían igual, tal vez tendría sexo increíble por siempre, y seguiría pasando ratos agradables y locos con él, pero en el fondo sabría que él, no era él en realidad. Eso sin pensarlo me dolió mucho.

Estos días ocupe mi mente y tiempo en otras pendejadas, o eso intenté. Por la semana que me castigaron, tenía que reponer entrenamientos, así que por las noches regresaba y tenía doble sesión. Laurent me dijo que necesitaba mejorar mucho, y yo estuve de acuerdo, así que ahora no necesitaba que él me dijera que viniera a entrenar por las noches, yo lo hacía por mi cuenta.

Por la mañana, cuando me estacioné, Jake iba llegando junto con Leah, vi a Emmett y Rose a lo lejos. Hoy mi humor no era de los mejores.

- ¿Qué onda pinche frígida? –me dijo Leah – ¿Tienes cólicos pre menstruales o que?

- ¿Por qué la jeta? –me preguntó Rose –

- Pendejadas mías…lo de todos los días –dije sin ganas – solo no me sigan jodiendo y mi ovario seguirá vivo –ella sonrió –

- Vamos Bella arriba ese ánimo –hablo Jake, con sonrisa – es jueves…pronto terminará la tortura semanal…además si quieres podemos adelantarnos –me paso un brazo por los hombros –hagamos de cuenta que ya es viernes…saliendo nos podemos ir por unos cuantos tragos –yo sonreí –

- La verdad me encantaría

- Pues ya esta dicho hermanita –Emmett me cargo sobre su hombro, ahora solo veía el piso – saliendo nos vamos de borrachos

- Si no me bajas…estaré borracha en dos segundos

- Entonces lo estarás en un segundo…espera que empiece a correr

- No mames Emmett –y el cabrón empezó a correr, dando giros de vez en cuando, en serio me estaba mareando –

El puto corrió bastante rápido, estaba segura que cuando me bajara tendría que agarrarme de él para no caer por la puta mareada que me había puesto. Cuando entramos al edificio, el puto me bajo y yo lo quise golpear, pero mi equilibrio no me daba para eso, Alice apareció de pronto con una súper sonrisa, de drogada obviamente. Los demás venían cagandose de risa por lo que Emmett había hecho conmigo.

Entonces como si el tiempo hubiera regresado, lo vi, impactada y totalmente anonadada por como lo vi, caminando por el pasillo hacía mi. Edward venía con paso lento, rostro totalmente sexy, y desnudo.

Por todos los putos santos, si mi boca no estaba abierta es porque mi cerebro estaba en shock y por tal no le había dado la orden de abrirla. Edward venía caminando hacía mi, completamente desnudo, bueno traía algo así como un taparrabo, cuando se acerco me di cuenta que era una gorra de beisbol que traía un letrero, "Propiedad de Bella Swan", puta madre.

Todo mundo lo estaba mirando igual o más sorprendido que yo, creo que a Jessica le estaba dando una embolia. Yo en realidad no creía que esto estuviera pasando, era como cumplir un sueño demasiado loco. Cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos, me sonrió, pero más que otra cosa, saludo a todos de forma normal. Yo mire a mis amigos quienes ya tenían los celulares afuera, sacando fotos obviamente.

- Hey ¿Qué hay? –le dio la mano a Jake, que sonrió de una manera muy peculiar –

- Nada aquí mirando tu trasero –dio un vistazo hacia sus nalgas –más que traslucido –rió –

- Es verdad…por eso decidí sacarlo –lo miro de reojo –…a que le diera un poco el sol –sonrió – pero creo que aquí es un poco difícil

- Vaya que si –era Jazz, quien sabe de donde putas había llegado – porque no lo pones cerca de la estufa cuando llegues a casa, tal vez no se broncea pero de que cambia de color…cambia –rio –

- Oye esa es mi gorra –dijo Emmett –

- Ah si gracias…si quieres te la paso –dijo tocándola, yo abrí los ojos demás –

- No…puedes quedártela –dijo con sonrisa mi hermanito – se te ve mejor a ti –sonrió – además hace que te luzca más…y deja muy claro el mensaje –vio el letrero, todos lo vieron y luego a mi, yo estaba aún en la pendeja –

- Nunca pensé que fueras a enloquecer tan pronto –dijo Rose –

- Siempre pensaste que serías tú ¿No? –le sonrió y Rose también lo hizo, pero con diferente sentido –

- Seguramente necesitaba un pequeño baño de vanidad –dijo Leah –mira nada más como lo miran toda esta bola de pendejas –miro alrededor –…tu ego se ha inflado de nuevo Don Imbécil

- Gracias Doña Perra…siempre tan linda y dulce

- Vamos Leah deja que modele su lindo trasero –hablo Alice – tienes que admitir que es lindo –ella se lo miro, yo abrí la boca para quedarme callada –

- Pero es demasiado pálido –negó la perra –

- Bueno no siempre todo es pastel de chocolate –todos reímos –

- Bueno ya…hay que ir a clases –dijo Jazz – antes de que alguna prefecta quiera que se lo hagas a un lado de los casilleros –todos rieron, y se empezaron a mover, yo lo tome del brazo –

- ¿Estas demente? –lo mire con recriminación – no puedes ir a clase así

- ¿Por qué no? –me sonrió como si nada –

- Pues…porque no…no puedes ir por ahí…haciendo que todo mundo te vea en…–vi hacia los lados mientras me quitaba mi sudadera y se la enredaba en la cintura para taparle el trasero – en esas condiciones –vi el letrero, Dios sentí un escalofrío – No se a qué estas jugando…pero no me gusta –sentí su mano sobre mi barbilla, la alzo para que lo mirara, puta madre –

- Bella…esto es una locura…pero la hice con gusto, por ti –Dios, me estremecí – y lo volvería a hacer

- No…no –dije en seguida –

- Ok…pero creo que con esto…te dejo en claro a ti y a todo mundo…a quien le pertenece esto –vio hacia abajo, y luego se señalo el pecho – y esto

- Edward no tienes que –tenía que asegurarme que esto no era un sueño –

- Bella…para ok –me tomo ambas manos –…mira…hagamos esto…yo te prometo que me pongo algo de ropa ahora mismo –yo sonreí un poco –…si tu prometes que no me trataras de manera normal mínimo hasta que hallamos hablado con calma esta tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Me miro con suavidad, yo no podía contra eso, puta madre, él maldito me dominaba hasta en las peores situaciones, yo solo asentí. Él se agacho y beso mi mejilla.

- Gracias…ahora acompáñame a un baño que necesito ponerme algo de ropa –me paso el brazo por los hombros – mis bolas se están congelando –yo reí –

Sentía como si tuviera que hacer algo para detener esto que de nuevo se estaba arremolinando en mi interior, una pendejada llamada "esperanza" yo no quería que Edward me diera falsas esperanzas, realmente no quería eso.

La mañana fue putamente eterna, ahora yo estaba ansiosa, y esperanzada, eso era una pendejada y me cagaba. Para la hora del entrenamiento, yo me sentía colapsada. Edward llegó tarde, Emmett nos dijo que había tenido que ir con la psicóloga a hablar sobre su espectáculo matutino.

Cuando llegó, yo casi me tire un gas de los nervios, lo vi entrar a cambiarse y salir sin tensión, me sonrió cuando entró a la alberca. Yo me volví a poner nerviosa. Cuando el entrenamiento termino, se supone que yo tenía planeado quedarme otro rato, o regresar en la noche, pero ahora no había tiempo ni espacio para eso en mi, yo solo quería Edward, Edward y más Edward.

Me cambié en chinga y salí del vestidor, él todavía no salía, yo empecé a contar los minutos que me parecieron años, la espera se hizo más que eterna. Cuando por fin salió, me sonrió, sabía que yo estaba ansiosa, desgraciado.

- Perdona el retraso –me tomo de la mano – anda…vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para que podamos hablar

- No…tú provocaste esto –hable fuerte –…ahora te aguantas…no soporto ir a otro lugar quiero que me lo digas aquí y ahora –lo mire con firmeza, el junto la cejas e intentó sonreír, pensó que bromeaba, pero no era así –

- Bella tranquila…te dije que hablaríamos…pero no lo podemos hacer aquí…relájate y aguanta un poco más

- ¡No! –grite y me planté, él hizo mueca –

- Ok… ¿mínimo podemos movernos a un lugar para sentarnos? –señaló las gradas –

Yo no dije nada y me moví hacia allá, cuando llegamos ni siquiera me senté, de nuevo me estaba portando como perra, como una desgraciada incomprensible, pero no lo podía evitar, él se sentó y señaló el otro lado, yo me cruce de brazos, él apretó la quijada y de un jalón me sentó.

- ¡Auch! –me queje me dolió el trasero –

- Mucho mejor –suspiró – ¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas mentales?

- ¿Por qué eres un tarado de primera? –dije con sarcasmo y burla –

- Ok…Bella creo que necesitamos serenarnos por un rato…lo que te quiero decir…bueno lo que te necesito decir es algo muy importante –yo tome aire muy profundo –

- Ok –fui sincera y me preparé para lo que se venía –

- Ok –dijo tomando aire, le costaba trabajo, agachó la cabeza y parecía estar concentrándose –

Lo miré, se veía tan vulnerable, tan lastimado, y yo que pensaba que jamás me sentiría tan afectada por la pena de alguien más, en ese momento me di cuenta que no era así, lo que le pasara a Edward me importaba, lo que él sintiera bueno o malo a mi me afectaría. Le tomé la mano y la apreté, él las miró y luego sus ojos fueron a mi rostro, no parecía sorprendido, más bien complacido, apretó nuestras manos y sonrió un poco.

- Bella…mira, quiero que sepas que esto que te voy a contar –bajo un poco la mirada – no se lo he contado a nadie –me miro – ni siquiera a Jasper –yo sonreí un poco, él también – y no porque no confiara en él –de nuevo se puso serio –…sino porque –dudo un poco en sus palabras – es demasiado doloroso para mi hablar de ello –me miro y yo me estremecí por esas palabras –

Te escucho –le dije casi en un susurro, él pareció dudar de nuevo, pero comenzó a hablar después de unos instantes –

**(O Children - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds)**

Hace poco más de año y medio…me vi envuelto en una relación, que en ese momento definí como "mágica" –lo dijo con amargo sarcasmo obviamente –…esta persona de la cual omitiré su nombre, porque no veo motivo para decirlo –yo si, quería descuartizar a cierta pendeja – y te pido por favor que no me preguntes porque –me miro, y como no dije nada en ese instante, dio por hecho que yo no iba a preguntar nombres, por ahora –…desde que nos conocimos ella y yo tuvimos una conexión bastante grande, muy fuerte…ella me gusto desde el primer momento…yo la puse en un pedestal –sonrió un poco, eso no me gusto – y de cierta manera sabía que ella y yo…a la larga tendríamos algo…comenzó siendo una amistad…una gran amistad…pero yo sabía que para mi…su amistad no era suficiente –endureció el semblante y después la tristeza asomó a su rostro –

Realmente me daba cuenta lo difícil que era para él hablar de esto, una parte de mi quería decirle que parara, que si le hacía daño hablar de eso, mejor no dijera nada, pero no podía, mi parte morbosa y sobre todo orgullosa quería saber eso, necesitaba conocerla.

- Como ella también era nadadora –era cierto, la perra era del medio – fue muy fácil congeniar nuestras actividades, nuestros gustos, y nuestros "sentimientos"…a pesar de que parecía muy difícil que lo pudiéramos lograr…que yo pudiera lograr que ella accediera a tener algo más conmigo…le rogué tanto tiempo que un día cuando me di cuenta la había besado –me miro, pero no había nada en su mirada, solo vacío – y ella me correspondió –espero un momento, suspiro y dijo –eso fue todo lo que necesité para poner el mundo a sus pies –yo me estremecí por como lo dijo, había demasiada tristeza y amargura en su voz –…nadie sabía de lo nuestro…y mucho menos lo sospechaban

- ¿Por qué no quisiste que se enteraran, los chicos? –fui cautelosa –

- Yo sabía que no lo aprobarían –obvio – ellos nos conocían a ambos demasiado bien para saber nuestros sentimientos –sonrió pero no de felicidad –digamos que no lo iban a entender, había cosas que para ellos eran de un modo…y que obviamente no era el que habíamos adoptado ella y yo…no los culpo si se hubieran opuesto de haberlo sabido, porque si yo hubiera sido ellos…jamás hubiera creído esto –negó con la cabeza –…porque todos sabían que ella no me amaba…sólo me quería como amigo –eso lo dijo con amargura, y yo me la tragué entera – todos lo sabían menos yo

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –susurre –

- Porque así fue…pensé que ella me había empezado a querer como yo la quería…pero nunca fue así…y cuando descubrió que jamás lo lograría…me dejó –yo me quede trabada intentando preguntar tantas cosas – esa fue la peor parte…darte cuenta que no fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para alguien…y que tú realmente te habías enamorado…y peor aún saber que si se enamoró de alguien más –su quijada se puso más que firme, apretó mucho los dientes –…ella ya se entendía con alguien más antes de terminar conmigo –yo abrí los ojos demás, hija de su perra zorra madre –

- ¿Qué explicación te dio para dejarte así nada más, para hacerte todas esas pendejadas? –hable con cautela –

- Lo obvio…que lamentaba las cosas…pero que no quería seguir lastimándome…que significaba demasiado para ella como para provocarme un mal…sin decir que me dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más…que no me quería dañar –rio con acidez – el daño ya estaba hecho –me vio y creí ver sus ojos cristalizados – lo último que supe de ella es que esta con esa persona de la que según se enamoro –endureció la voz –…aunque la verdad no me interesa

- Eso piensas tú…pero estoy segura que aún te afecta –él me miro serio, y después lentamente asintió –

- No lo puedo negar…mi vida cambio completamente a partir de ese momento –me vio un poco desesperado –él día que ella me mando a la chingada regresé totalmente mal…fui a casa de Jake ahí estaban todos…necesitaba que Jasper me consolara como la niñita que soy –sonrió – pero no me atreví a contarle toda la verdad –había dureza en su mirada, en su voz –a partir de ahí cambie mucho…me volví un emmo de mierda –me miro sarcástico – hacía pendejadas para olvidar lo que pasó…pero aún haciendo idioteces y lastimando personas…no logré olvidar…peor aún…mi odio y mi dolor se hicieron más grandes porque al final comprendí algo –me miro profundamente, pero no dijo nada –

- ¿Qué? –susurré con miedo –

- Que jamás iba a poder olvidar…no mientras no estés dispuesto a perdonar…y yo no la he perdonado…y menos me he perdonado a mi mismo –yo entrecerré los ojos, intentando comprender eso – cometí estupideces antes, durante y después…que hicieron que el Edward de verdad dejara de existir –yo lo observe – esa es mi triste historia –sonrió de nuevo lastimosamente, sentí que algo se estiraba en mi interior, y sin darme cuenta empecé a hablar –

- Sabes…–le dije apretando su mano –en otro momento te hubiera exigido que me dijeras el nombre de esa pendeja para irla a matar ahora mismo –sonreí, miraba nuestras manos –pero ahora –nos miramos con delicadeza – siento que ella ya no importa…si sientes que la tienes que perdonar…hazlo, sino y la quieres odiar por siempre…esta bien yo te apoyo…pero creo que lo más importante –le tome la mejilla – es que te des cuenta de algo…ella es pasado…y el pasado se muere cuando el siguiente segundo pasa…y si tú sobreviviste a ese segundo…quiere decir que tienes que seguir adelante…el pasado quedo atrás…ahora tenemos un presente…tu y yo –sonreí – estamos aquí ahora…juntos, nos podemos comer el mundo juntos si tú quieres…podemos hacer lo que tú quieras juntos…

Sentí como el se estremeció, no se de donde había sacado mi discurso, pero en realidad era cierto, cada una de mis palabras.

- Si crees que el camino es difícil…toma mi mano y apóyate en mi…porque te prometo que yo jamás te abandonaré…ni aunque tú me lo pidas

Sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal, era como si algo que yo jamás había notado en él de repente se hiciera presente, aún así lo reconocí en seguida, todo en él me era tan familiar, que simplemente me dediqué a admirarlo, él me sonrió, tomó mi rostro y junto su frente con la mía.

- Dime idiota…pero aún reconociendo que soy una basura de hombre…estoy aquí dispuesto a todo porque esto funcione…dispuesto a intentar quererte como debe ser –abrí los ojos y él también los tenía abiertos – me has cambiado el mundo…eres más que una perra loca increíble…y en verdad quiero que esto sea diferente porque realmente te estoy empezando a querer –sonrió e intento respirar con normalidad –porque el sexo reconciliador ya no es suficiente para mi –yo sonreí, no se como putas pasaba, pero creo que lloraba – y obvio menos para ti

- Cabrón –dije riendo un poco –

- Pervertida –me sonrió y yo descubrí un nuevo milagro con esa sonrisa – en este lugar…fue la primera vez que te bese…y es donde lo haré oficial –yo entrecerré un poco los ojos – ¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?

- Eso suena de niñas… ¿Pensé que dirías algo así como? ¿Hey quieres ser mi perra? O ¿Bella que te parece si cogemos con todas las de la ley? –él rió –

- Puedo cambiarlo si quieres…con eso de que no somos nada convencionales

- No –negué con la cabeza – puedo ser tradicionalista de vez en cuando –sonreí – y sino tengo otro camino siendo que ya estuve de hocicona –asentí, y de nuevo todo mi interior se estremeció – Si Edward…si quiero ser tu novia

Me sonrió con más alegría, con delicadeza me acerco para besarme, sus labios ahora eran más suaves que otras ocasiones, era algo nuevo, pero como antes, lo reconocí en un instante, este era el verdadero Edward, si ya estaba enamorada de lo que había quedado de un hombre lastimado, sabía que no tardaría ni cinco minutos en enamorarme del verdadero.

Su mano fue hacia mi nuca para acercar mi rostro, su lengua entrelazada ya con la mía hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, mis manos iban de su mejilla a su cabello. Mi boca se había convertido en la más prodigiosa parte de mi cuerpo, él parecía querer que aquello no terminara, y yo menos. Movió su cara en sincronía con la mía, y nuestros labios parecían ser compañeros de nado sincronizado, me invadió una sensación de frenesí que creo que jamás olvidaría.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar, él me sonreía y además pude descubrir en sus ojos algo más, era algo extraño, pero no tuve tiempo de descubrir qué. Se puso de pie y me jaló, pensé que quería que saliéramos de ese lugar y buscáramos un baño o algo para estrenar nuestro noviazgo, pero su expresión no era tanto de deseo, era algo más, me jalo hacia abajo, estábamos a un lado de la alberca, yo lo miraba con expresión divertida, él solo sonreía. Me tomo de la otra mano y comenzó a moverlas, como si quisiera que ¿Bailáramos?

- Olvídalo –negué con la cabeza riendo – no me aceptaron en baile por dos cosas, dos pies izquierdos y porque casi le arranco la cabellera a una compañera que pise por error

- Todo depende de quien te lleve…confía en mi –y como siempre, puta madre, no me pude negar –

Siguió moviendo nuestras manos, debo decir que al principio se veía ridículo, pero después todo se volvió más tierno, hizo algunas vueltas que hasta yo me sorprendí que pudiera estar ahí bailando sin matar a nadie y por el contrario disfrutando de todo esto, me acerco y entrelazo nuestros dedos, y yo pase mi brazo por su hombro y él por mi cintura, nos balanceamos, así simplemente, nos movimos de un lado a otro. Solo él y yo.

Ser la novia de Edward, se sentía diferente, claro que si. Hasta entrar en la escuela de su mano era diferente, a pesar de que lo había hecho montones de veces antes, ahora era diferente, se sentía diferente. Ahora todo mundo sabía que este hombre sólo era mío, yo era la única chica en el mundo para él.

Las semanas se fueron volando y cuando me di cuenta, el regional ya estaba aquí. Nos despedimos de nuestras familias momentáneamente puesto que todos irían a Nebraska para la competencia. Yo realmente estaba que me orinaba de los nervios, pero el apoyo de Edward y mis entrenamientos extras me daban un poco de confianza. La mejor parte es que Edward, al ver el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo, además de sentirse orgulloso por ser una perra dedicada, había estado entrenando conmigo.

Después de hospedarnos en el Hotel, todos estábamos aburridos, pero prácticamente habíamos recibido amenazas del escuadrón antibombas dirigido por Laurent, a la menor estupidez, es decir cualquier cosa divertida que se nos ocurriera hacer, nos dejaría fuera, no se porque esta vez si le creímos, así que estábamos completamente aburridos.

Alice y yo bajamos a la recepción, iríamos a dar un paseo a la tienda local, eso era lo único permitido, ah y claro solo podíamos comprar agua.

- En serio que Laurent se pasa de cabrón –dijo mi amiga con puchero – ni siquiera ha llegado el nacional y ya esta más paranoico que la madre de Emmett antes de las rebajas de invierno –rodó los ojos –

- Sólo es precavido –suspire – y un pendejo claro –ambas sonreímos –

De repente, alguien llegó de improviso y le tapo los ojos a Alice, miré y una chica sonriente de cabello castaño llegó, parecía divertida, me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió, con eso la pude reconocer. Era Lexie.

- ¿Quién putas es? –Alice toco las manos que estaban sobre sus ojos, no esperó a que le contestaran –…Jasper no estoy para bromas pendejas…necesito ir por agua mineral a la tienda…la puta agua tratada que dan aquí me esta sacando ronchas –se quito las manos y volteó, abrió los ojos demás –

- Ya sabía yo que mi hermano tenía manos de mujer…pero nunca pensé que tanto –sonrió y Alice se arrojó a sus brazos –

- ¡Lexie! –grito de felicidad – ¡Por Lady Gaga! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –la miro – creí que no podías salir de Los Ángeles

- No podía estar reclusa toda la vida…así que les dije…chúpense el trasero que tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanos –sonrió – para nada…nos dieron unos cuantos días –Alice sonrió y la volvió a abrazar –

- Me da tanto gusto verte –en serio se veía que la había extrañado – ¿Llegaste sola?

- No papá esta afuera poniéndose loco con el pendejo del valet parking…Muso esta con él –Alice abrió los ojos demás –

- ¿Muso esta aquí? –parecía orgasmeada, Lexie asintió, yo junte las cejas por toda la información que escuchaba y no entendía, Alice se dio cuenta de eso –…disculpa que tonta –me tomo del brazo – Lexie te quiero presentar a nuestra nueva compañera de equipo…ella es… -Lexie terminó la frase –

- Bella –me miró con una expresión un tanto rara, como si, me conociera y sobre todo, como si ya le cayera bien – Bella Swan –me dio la mano – he escuchado mucho de ti –estreché su mano –…soy Lexie, hermana de Jasper

- Yo en realidad no he escuchado mucho de ti –en eso me abrazó, con mucha fuerza, como si en verdad se alegrara de conocerme, puta madre, esta chica o estaba loca o era muy afectuosa –…aunque si he visto videos tuyos –nos separamos –…eres muy buena –sonreí –

- Oh claro que lo soy… -dijo sinceramente, pero no me molesto su comentario – no puedo negarlo…la que es buena…es buena…pero por lo que sé tú también…me alegra saber que estas pequeñas hijas de Satán –abrazo a Alice – no se hayan quedado solas después de que me fui –miro a Alice con sonrisa y luego a mi – espero vengas con todas las pilas puestas para patear traseros de todos colores…aunque claro esto es un regional…es como estar rodeada de gusanos –miro a su alrededor – siéntete segura de tu capacidad Bella…y sobre todo…confía en ti misma en todo momento

- Lo haré –dije con tono suave, vaya que me caía bien esta chica –

- Vamos, acompáñanos a comprar agua purificada…antes de que parezca que tengo sarna

- Ok…deja voy a decirle a papá y a Muso que nos esperen aquí, haremos una fiesta de bienvenida -levanto las cejas y sonrió maliciosa - al cabo Laurent no me puede negar nada...y si lo hace peor para él –ella se adelanto, yo la miré irse y no se porque putas estaba sonriendo, Alice me miro complacida –

- Exacto…pienso lo mismo que tú…ella es putamente increíble –yo asentí sin dejar de sonreír –…anda vamos –me tomo de la mano –

Cuando volteamos me di cuenta el equipo de Alaska iba llegando, la puta de Tanya venía ahí claro, parecía que venía hablando por teléfono, perra seguramente quería localizar a Edward, me inundo una ira asesina, pero me aguante, respire profundo.

Aunque Edward no me había dicho el nombre de la tipa esta, yo sabía que era ella, porque después yo había querido sacar a colación el tema de ella, y siempre lo esquivaba, así que estaba totalmente segura que era ella. Pero ahora tenía de mi lado la verdad y de cierta manera eso hacía que tuviera un poco más de seguridad en mis movimientos y mis acciones.

Además tenía una cosa, algo mucho más importante, tenía a Edward, y eso sería lo que me ayudaría a doblegarla, tanto en esta competencia como en el corazón de mi novio.

**EPOV**

Jasper no me hizo mucho caso cuando le pregunté a dónde habían ido Alice y Bella, el puto estaba todo abstraído con su teléfono. Rodé los ojos y salí de la habitación. Baje a recepción, vi a las chicas ya iban de salida. Sonreí, una sonrisa que desapareció cuando mire hacia la entrada del hotel, al ver quien iba llegando. Era ella de nuevo.

Venía hablando por teléfono, mi mente colapso, toda mi sangre se congelo, no era que tuviera siglos de no verla, de hecho, hacía poco que lo había hecho, aún así, no podía evitar sentir una puñalada sobre mi pecho, ella se veía tan sonriente, tan feliz.

Se suponía que yo lo estaba, era feliz con Bella, ella era putamente increíble, además ella me quería, lo había descubierto, y tenía esa certeza, pero aún así, en ese momento todo eso no pudo contener mi amargura.

Ella estaba aquí y yo no podía escapar, aunque quisiera. Toque mi corazón que parecía estar herido como aquella vez. Quise arrancarme la piel del pecho, pero como siempre era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a la situación. Me di media vuelta y camine de regreso a mi habitación.

**Que les parecio?...Por fin le conto...parte de la historia...jajaja...Se que me estoy poniendo un poco dramatica y toda loca...disculpen a veces el estres me pone toda marihuana...jajaj pero juro que aunque ponga un poco de drama será bueno y al final lo disfrutaran...además que sería de la vida y los fics sin algo de drama? Diossssssssss...**

**Please Reviewssss porque mis Pumas perdieron y necesito tener motivos para seguir viviendo jajjaja...**

**Saludosss...XD**

**BeSsTsS**

**CaSs C.D.**


	15. Soñando Despierto

**Hello!**

**Pues aqui ya casi por terminar el año...sintiendome más cerda que nunca porque no puedo parar de comer...y pues toda triste porque no me llegaron casi reviewssss...osea que onda con ustedessssssss!...jaja espero y no sea porque la historia ya no les gusta...jajaj que pena por todas ehhhh jajajja...naa...no se crean...pero pues en serio sus reviewss me alegran mucho...espero màs a partir de ahora...jajaj**

**Ahora si me marihuaneee con la playlist...jajaj bueno es que como hacer y escribir...màs bien vivir sin musica...jajaj**

**(Colorblind - Counting Crows)**

**(Tainted Love – Soft Cell)**

******(Fresh Blood – Eels)**

******Bueno sùper mega disfruten...ahhh y eso si...por fa sean felices...ajajaj...y no saquen conjeturas de la historia...no antes de tiempo...jajaj...hay muchas sorpresas todavia...jajaj**

******(Los personajes son de mi Diosa S. Meyer. Yo solo me pongo toda ebria a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Pienso en el lugar al que iré...Hay cosas que no se pueden decir…únicamente las susurra el viento…Si supieras lo que significabas para mi. _

**CAP. XV**

**SOÑANDO DESPIERTO**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV.**

Estaba seguro que mi mano gritaba que la dejara de torturar, mis dedos lloraban, estaban a punto de sangrar. Ahora estaba torturando a la uña de mi dedo pulgar, mordiéndola como si fuera una barra de chocolate con delicioso cacahuate. Cuando terminé con ella, escupí todo lo que mordí y seguí ahora con el pellejo de mis dedos. Si, mi estado de psicosis estaba llegando a su límite. Escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse.

- Hey Popov –creo que era la voz de Emmett –estamos jugando Halo –yo no lo miraba pero sonaba excitado –conectamos las bocinas que trajo Jasper, bueno en si son de Alice, pero el cabrón las robo un rato –supe que sonreía más excitado –…los disparos se escuchan bien chingones –sabía que casi estaría babeando de la emoción –

Me quede pasmado, no sabía porque putas no contestaba, sabía que quería voltear y decirle que se largara, pero como siempre mi cuerpo estaba bien pinche desconectado de mi puto cerebro.

- Tierra llamando a Edward –dio un toque en la pared –Oye puto aunque sea di algo… ¿Estas pasmado o que?

- Eso…creo –dije tartamudeando –

Voltee y lo miré, era seguro que me preguntaría que putas me pasaba, y yo no quería hablar, así que, me paré en chinga. Sacudí mis manos en mis pantalones.

- Vamos…me muero por jugar Halo –intenté sonreír –

- ¿Oye cabron estas bien? –puso su mano en mi hombro, lo vi preocupado y curioso –

- Claro –dije portándome como si nada estuviera mal –hey vamos –camine hacia la puerta –es más te propongo que seamos compañeros en el juego –sonreí –tengo ganas de cortarle la cabeza a Jasper mientras tú lo acribillas con esas ametralladoras que tanto te gustan –él sonrió y me siguió –

Estuvimos jugando Halo un buen rato, en un principio yo anduve bien pendejo, claro sólo pensaba en lo que había visto en recepción, Emmett estaba bien encabronado porque yo estaba jugando de la chingada, hasta que no me dio un par de zapes y me di cuenta que Jasper disfrutaba con mi estado de idiotez me puse a jugar en serio. Debo decir que la matanza me ayudo a relajarme, hasta decir que me puso de buenas, y es que quien no se pondría contento después de ver las caras de Jasper y Jake todas emputadas. Mientras Emmett se paraba y se agarraba los huevos y decía "me la pelan, este es su padre"

Rose y Leah habían llegado, quisieron jugar, Jake hizo pareja con su vieja, que debo decir, la puta era buena, y no entendía porque, las chicas por lo general son unas tontas para los videojuegos, oh pero no Leah, putos dedos largos que tenía disparaban rápido. La mejor parte era cuando se emputaba con Jake y le daba de golpes.

Cuando Emmett y yo perdimos, Rose no quiso jugar, así que Emmett siguió con Jasper.

- Tengo una pinche sed de esclavo –dijo Rose – voy a mi cuarto por un ice-té ¿Quieres Leah?

- Si…tráeme unos dos –dijo sin quitar la vista de la tele – pendejo cúbreme –le reclamo a Jake –

- Ok –se dio vuelta para salir –

- Yo voy –le dije –

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos por el pasillo, a lo lejos vi que venían las chicas, pero no venían solas, alguien más venía con ellas.

- No mames –dijo Rose al mirar quien era y corrió gritando – ¡ahhhh!

Me di cuenta que la perra casi se le cuelga como chango a la hermana de Jasper, Bella y Alice aún no dejaban de reír por algo que ya había pasado seguramente. Yo al ver ese cuadro me quede estático, como si eso fuera tan extraño, que simplemente no fuera real. Pase saliva. Bella volteó a verme y caminó hacia mí con una deslumbrante sonrisa, yo salí de mi trance.

Tenía que estar bien por ella, mis pendejadas no deberían de afectarla nunca más. Tenía que sacar fuerza de cualquier inmundo rincón de mí ser y portarme como si fuera una persona normal sin problemas de emmo llorón. Le sonreí cuando tomó mi mano.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? –me dio un suave beso en los labios – ¿estabas masturbándote mientras mirabas Winnie Pooh?

- Ver saltar a Tigger siempre me ha excitado –le conteste, ella sonrió más y yo sólo de verla así, sonreí también –

- ¿Hey ya viste quien es? –miro hacia las chicas, Rose seguía colgada de la chica – ¿Por qué nunca me habías contado sobre Lexie?...es genial…ella si que es La Ley –magnifico la palabra, yo no supe que decirle –

- No quería que te enamoraras de ella sino de mi –le dije con tono normal, mi corazón latía como un puto colibrí drogado –

- Claro con razón…te ha servido hasta ahora –yo sudaba, en eso las demás se acercaron a nosotros –

- ¿Qué el pendejo de mi novio esta usando mis bocinas para jugar Halo? –dijo Alice, yo estaba en la pendeja, cuando reaccioné obvio me oí normal, o eso pensaba –

- Sólo escucha –no mames hasta en el pasillo se escuchaba el puto sonido de los balazos –

- Hijo de la chingada –dijo Alice con ojos entrecerrados –

- Hay ya no chingues –dijo Rose más que sonriente – en dos segundos se le olvidará el Halo cuando vea quien vino –miro hacia un lado –

- Si hay algo que puede hacer que Jasper deje un videojuego –dijo ella –esa soy yo –suspiró y me sonrió –Hola Tony –hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre –

- Hola...Lexie –dije con voz suave, le di la mano, pero para mi sorpresa, ella me abrazó –

Ok, sabía que Bella se podía poner toda loca en ese instante, pero lo único que vi en su rostro fue una sonrisa, puta madre, yo estaba aquí abrazado de una extraña sintiéndome todo puto y extraño mientras mi novia miraba sonriente sin saber realmente lo que pasaba en mi puto cerebro. Ella me soltó y yo me hice de nuevo hacia atrás para tomar la mano de Bella.

- ¿Tony? –dijo Bella sin dejar de sonreír pero con mucha duda en los ojos –

- Ah…bueno es –tartamudee como el pendejo que era – es por mi segundo nombre…Anthony…Lexie siempre me ha hablado por mi segundo nombre

- Igual que tú a mi –dijo ella –…tú siempre –Alice interrumpió –

- Hay ya…luego hablan y cuenta sobre su frustrada infancia…vamos que quiero ver la cara de Jasper cuando te vea mientras le rebano las bolas –jaló a Lexie de la mano hacia la habitación –

Yo me había quedado estático, pensando en todas las pendejadas que estaban pasando, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder estar así, todo disque controlado, por Dios, todo estaba mal.

- Hey…homínido ¿Estas bien? –me dijo Bella mientras llamaba mi atención –

- Lo siento –dije intentando sonreír – si…sólo…nada –la miré mejor, ahora si sonreí bien –

- Ok…pon el hámster a correr –me dijo con media sonrisa –anda vamos que no me quiero perder la cara del joto de Jasper –sonrió más animada y me jaló hacia la puerta –

Alice tocó la puerta y Emmett abrió, la enana le dijo que se callará la boca, él lo hizo, pero cuando vio a Lexie parecía que iba a gritar, pero no lo hizo, ella paso a escondidas.

- Emmett deja la puta puerta y ven a cubrirme imbécil –dijo Jasper sin dejar de ver la tele – que esta perra del mal me esta acribillando –se escucharon tiros – puta madre –movía el control, Lexie se estaba moviendo con sigilo para llegarle por atrás –…anda imbécil mueve tu grasoso trasero y ayúdame –ella de improviso lo tomo por el cuello fingiendo ahorcarlo – que putas

- Más respeto idiot…que no crucé tantos estados para que me dijeras que tengo un trasero grasoso…mi trasero es perfecto –sonrió y soltó a Jasper –

- ¡No mames Lex! –sonrió de puta felicidad y se le arrojó a su hermana en un pinche abrazo que daba miedo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo obvio tarado…vengo a verte…bueno, a verlos pisar gusanos –sonrió mirando a todos y luego a él –

- Por Batman –mi amigo sonrió como imbécil– no pensé que te fuera a ver por aquí –la volvió a abrazar –puta madre me da tanto gusto verte –parecía que iba a llorar, pinche maricón –

- Hay ya…sólo no te vayas a poner a llorar como maricón –le dijo ella cuando le acariciaba el cabello, suspiro –a mi también me da gusto verte moco –sonrió –

- A mi también, popo –sonrió y se separaron–

- ¿Y qué, ustedes no me van a dar la bienvenida bola de cabrones? –dijo ella –

Y pareció que fue el tiro de salida, porque todos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron en un abrazo comunitario, tanto que la derribaron y le terminaron haciendo bolita, hasta Bella se animo a hacerlo, pero yo no. Estaba demasiado aturdido, me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, tan mal, que ni viendo la alegría de mis amigos y de mi novia me animaba, era un puto emmo de mierda, cabron y pendejo. Sin mirar atrás salí de la habitación.

Caminé sin rumbo, cuando me di cuenta estaba en una pequeña salita de la recepción, el clima no era muy agradable como para salir, así que no me animaba a ir a vagar por ahí. No se como putas había sido capaz de fingir en frente de todos, estaba que me llevaba la chingada.

Cuando de repente, sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, miré quien era y me erguí, sólo esto me faltaba.

- Me quede esperando en recepción a que me saludaras –dijo con voz gentil, puta desgraciada – después de que la última vez que te vi no fuiste muy educado que digamos…bueno más bien fuiste demasiado bipolar

- Púdrete Tanya –le dije sin verla, aunque ya estaba enojado obviamente –

- Edward deberías saber que tus malas palabras nunca me han afectado, ni siquiera cuando fuimos más cercanos –sonrió –deberías superarlo…ya paso mucho tiempo

- Es mi vida…así que deja que maneje mi puto enojo como se me pegue la gana –no la miraba, no podía –

- Como quieras –suspiró –Vi a Bella hace un rato –me puse rígido –…tal parece que le has contado cosas –yo la mire con odio –lo digo por la forma en que me vio…es bueno que se tengan confianza…digo supongo que tú y ella…

- No supongas –dije con voz ácida mientras la volteaba a ver –Bella es mi novia así que te agradecería que no te me acercaras en un buen rato…quisiera evitarme problemas

- No hay cuidado…sabes que siempre te he tenido aprecio –en realidad parecía sincera –…además te entiendo, tener a alguien que significo mucho para ti, presente cuando tú ya estas con alguien más…es difícil…y te lo digo yo…acabo de ver a mi ex y bueno… –me miro y yo lo hice con sudor frio –

- ¿Él? –pase saliva – ¿Esta aquí? –ella asintió –

- Lo vi en recepción hace un rato…era lógico –yo ya no quería seguir escuchando, me puse de pie – oye Edward –me tomo la mano, yo mire ese gesto con desprecio –sé que la última vez no fue muy agradable…y que ahora es difícil…pero en serio te aprecio, y ten en cuenta que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿ok?

Yo la mire por unos segundos, no sabía qué decir, de nuevo me sentía extraño, fuera de lugar, con la cabeza a punto de reventar, y lo único que tenía en la mente era ese rostro, su rostro, salí del lugar sin decir nada, tome aire e intenté concentrarme, relajarme. Pensé en Bella mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz, sonreí, de pronto me calme, solo un poco.

**BPOV**

Era la tercera vez que le hacíamos bolita a Lexie, lo más cagado es que como no parábamos de reír, parecía que la bolita vibraba, éramos un vibrador masivo.

- Muy bien –dijo Lexie con dificultad – creo que ya es tiempo de que me dejen respirar…el país me necesita sana y salva –riendo, uno por uno nos levantamos – gracias –respiró –

- ¿Qué tal Los Ángeles? –preguntó Jake –

- Soleado –dijo un poco ¿molesta?- aún así mi tono de piel sigue siendo el mismo –miro sus manos y nos las mostró –

- Hijo de Forks jamás se broncea –dijo Emmett con sonrisa–

- Amén –dijo Lexie mientras se levantaba de la cama – y bien chicos ¿Listos para patear traseros fríos?

- Ni que lo digas –dijo Leah – creo que este año será el más fácil de todos

- Si…todos los equipos vienen a menos –hablo Alice – bueno menos Alaska…claro

Por ellas no se preocupen…Tanya es la única que puede ser rival…y de ella estoy segura que se encargará Bella –me sonrió mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, yo no supe que decirle, demonios –

- Claro –dije dudosa –

- Eso es… -me sonrió y yo me sentí muy a gusto con ella –

- ¿Dónde esta papá? –preguntó Jasper –

- Supongo en su habitación…no creo que haya ido con el Muso

- ¿Trajiste al Muso? –pregunto Jake con los ojos bien abiertos –

- Obvio –enfatizo la palabra –…¿pensabas que iba a viajar sin él?…no seas tarado –supongo que hablaba de su mascota –

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no viene contigo? –le recriminó Emmett buscando alrededor de ella –

- Porque cuando salí a buscarlos al Valet, no estaba, le llamé y me dijo que se había encontrado con un entrenador suyo, que iba a ir a platicar un rato con él

- Pues no me importa…le llamas en este momento y le dices que todos queremos verlo –dijo Alice con el orgasmo ya en la boca –

- Si hermanita…somos la familia tenemos prioridad –Jasper lo dijo muy en serio, y yo aún no entendía –

- Ok…ya le llamo –sacó el celular –pues bueno hay que hacer un pre festejo –sonrió mientras buscaba un número en el celular –

- Bueno lo que pasa es que –empezó diciendo su hermano con mueca – digamos que estamos en abstinencia obligada –Lexie junto las cejas, mientras quitaba su atención de su celular –

- El pendejo de Laurent –continuó Rose –nos prohibió hacer todo tipo de "reunión"…si lo hacemos nos vamos de regreso a Forks…lo peor es que nos amenazó en frente de nuestros padres…así que

- Bah…sólo esto me faltaba –dijo ella con sonrisa pero con voz cargada de indignación –pinche negro…ahora verá –se dio la vuelta – ¿En dónde iba a estar?

- Creo que los entrenadores iban a tener una reunión en la sala de conferencias –le comentó Alice – dijo que pasaba a vernos después de cenar

- Muy bien –puso las manos sobre sus caderas –…así que supongo no tendrá ningún problema si los invitó a cenar a todos fuera del hotel –todos sonreímos – digo con eso de que dan agua tratada…el plato del día deberá ser lomo con lodo –todos reímos – anden chicos cúbranse y salgamos de aquí

Nadie dudo un instante todos corrimos a hacer lo que nos dijo, yo salí en chinga, saque mi celular y le marqué a Edward, a penas me había percatado que él no estaba en la habitación con nosotros. No me contestó, demonios ¿Dónde estas? Lo iba a intentar de nuevo, pero cuando salí de mi habitación él estaba ahí. Lo vi un poco raro, pero cuando me sonrió, sentí que era él.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? –le dije mientras cerraba la puerta –

- ¿A dónde vas? –me preguntó al ver que me ponía la chamarra y sacaba mi cabello –

- Yo pregunté primero –dije sonriendo –

- Estaba...con mi madre…quería verme

- Me hubieras dicho…me hubiera encantado verla –dije sinceramente – te desapareciste de repente

- Lo siento…te manda saludos… ¿Entonces a dónde vas?

- Querrás decir vamos…Lexie nos invitó a cenar a todos…así que…ve por una chamarra que hay que salir –le dije sonriendo, él no parecía muy alegre con el anuncio –

- ¿Tenemos que ir? –dijo un poco afligido –

- ¿Por qué no ir? –no entendía su pregunta –

- Bueno es que –se me acerco y con una sonrisa de matadolescentes me tomo por la cintura –estaba pensando en tú y yo…recostados sobre un terso lugar, comiendo pastel de chocolate que traje de un buen lugar…mientras yo lamo tu espalda con caramelo que te habré untado previamente –se me hizo agua la boca y no precisamente por el pastel –

- Suena…bastante apetecible –dije con fuego en los ojos y la voz muy sexy – ¿pero y los chicos?… -no me dejo terminar –

El maldito rompió el milimétrico espacio que aún quedaba entre los dos y me besó con algo más que deseo, su boca estaba llena de algo más que ansía, y su lengua parecía querer jugar sucio, se enredo con la mía, pero rápidamente paso a dominar todo lo que estaba en mi. Yo simplemente me enganché de él, porque me encantaba hacerlo y porque si no lo hacía me iba a caer, mis piernas parecían gelatina que ha estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Sentí como abrió la puerta, me empujo hacia adentro y con la pierna la cerró.

El resto, como siempre, era la mejor parte. Dios gracias por dejarme soñar despierta.

Debía admitir que aunque tenía hambre y se me antojaba un chingo ir a cenar, mi cena improvisada por Edward, estuvo realmente exquisita. Aún tenía pegajosa toda la columna. Él aún besaba mi nuca, yo me estremecí. Mi celular volvió a sonar, creo que ya era la llamada número quince.

- Alice –dijo Edward sin dejar de besarme el cuello –…esa enana en serio que hizo maestría en chingar al prójimo

- Seguramente –suspiré – quiere saber si va a dormir aquí…o si mínimo –me voltee y lo mire con sonrisa y sueño –le voy a dejar sacar sus cosas para que pueda dormir en paz…es decir toda su ropa y accesorios para hacerse manicure…y todas esas pendejadas –sonreí, él también lo hizo, me beso –

- ¿Quieres que me quede? –sonrió de forma sexy mientras tomaba mi barbilla, me volví a mojar -

- No creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer –sonreí dándome mi importancia, obvio – sólo que quieras hacerle el manicure a Jasper y depilarle las cejas a Jake

- No…tardaría siglos –reímos un poco –

- Ya lo creo –suspire y le di un pequeño beso –Oye…Lexie es genial…muy agradable –Edward me apretó y yo incline mi cabeza en su pecho – amigable…inteligente, graciosa…sin decir que es una excelente nadadora –sonreí – Jasper la adora…Alice...todos… ¿Por qué nunca me habías contado de ella? –lo mire, él espero un par de segundos y luego se encogió de hombros –

- Supongo que nunca hubo la oportunidad…ni el pretexto para hacerlo…como ella ya no vive en Forks –sonaba lógico, eso creo, me volví a recargar en su pecho, el besó mi cabeza –

- Claro…espero poder conocerla mejor –la verdad tenía unas putas ganas de hacerme su amiga que no podía con ellas – creo que Alice se pondrá celosa –sonreí –

- Cuidado con los celos de Alice –me dijo divertido – son mortales…

- Seré cuidadosa

- Buena opción…con eso de que son un par de lesbianas muy peculiares que hacen cada cosa

- Oye –le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho mientras lo volteaba a ver –no somos un par de lesbianas…somos un cuarteto –el sonrió más –no te olvides de la sádica y la perra –obvio Rose y Leah formaban parte del grupo –

- Cierto…parece que quiero firmar mi sentencia de muerte

- Aunque si vas a tener miedo de alguien –le dije amenazadoramente sexy –Ten miedo de mi –sonreí y le di un beso en la barbilla, supe que lo había excitado, pero lo aplazaría, tenía que darme un baño, me intenté incorporar –

- ¿A dónde vas? –dijo él un poco ¿asustado? –

- Al baño –dije un tanto ¿preocupada? – ¿Qué pasa? –le dije, esperando que me contara que era lo que en realidad le pasaba –

**(Colorblind - Counting Crows)**

- Nada –bajo la mirada –lo siento…es solo que –me jalo de la mano y me senté junto a él –es…yo –él parecía nervioso, esperó un momento y después me miro con bastante elocuencia, con sentimiento – Bella ¿Me quieres, verdad? –yo me petrifique –

Ok, ¿Qué putas había sido eso? me quede totalmente en shock, de repente me dieron ganas de vomitar el pastel y sentí como lo pegajoso y dulce de mi espalda se ponía liquido y salado. No supe que decir, esas palabras tan putamente esperadas y al mismo tiempo tan irreales, me tomaron desprevenida. Pase saliva e intente volver a tierra para responder.

- ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? –no pude evitar decirlo –

- No lo es…y por favor sólo limítate a contestar –yo lo miré más seriamente, parecía más que afligido, expectante –

Era increíble que este hombre maravilloso estuviera en mi cama, desnudo, con los ojos llenos de esperanza, porque era eso lo que desbordaban sus preciosos ojos, esperanza, de que yo le dijera que lo quería, sí, este monumento de hombre en realidad tenía la esperanza de que yo lo quisiera. El bastardo no sabía ni siquiera que quererlo, era una mínima parte de lo que él provocaba en mi.

- Bella por favor di algo –sonaba ansioso, yo sonreí un poco y le acaricie la mejilla, después puse mi otra mano también sobre su rostro –

_- Me mantengo de pie en control_ –cerré los ojos recordando la letra –…_vivo mi vida…sobrevivo de la única manera en que sé_ –él se quedo un poco desconcertado, yo sonreí –es parte de una canción que me gusta –mire mis manos y luego lo miré de nuevo –la canto cuando me siento yo misma…y ahora te estoy mirando y tú me preguntas ¿Si te quiero? –moví la cabeza en señal de que esa pregunta era una tontería –…como si pudiera dejar de quererte…como si fuera a renunciar a lo que me hace más feliz y fuerte que ninguna otra cosa –me di cuenta que me faltaba el aire, respire profundo –Edward…jamás me había atrevido antes a ofrecer algo de mi misma…a nadie…sentía que nadie lo valía –mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi honestidad estaba en una carrera olímpica, y totalmente desbordada –…ahora las chicas…los chicos…se han ganado pedacitos de Bella –sonreí un poco –Sin embargo desde que te vi por primera vez, suena estúpidamente cursi –reí un poco –…pero siento que te he pertenecido completamente…no como obligación o capricho, sino porque por primera vez en mi vida elegí…te elegí a ti –él parecía sorprendido y conmovido –…Claro que te quiero –lo dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo –

De repente sentí como sus labios se estamparon con los míos, pero no era un beso apasionado, era un beso profundo, lleno de matices, lleno de ansiedad, y al mismo tiempo atestado de sentimiento, Edward me quería, no tenía que decírmelo, yo lo sabía. Me abrazo y me tumbo sobre la cama. Me beso la barbilla y se levantó un poco para verme.

- Promete que pase lo que pase…nunca me vas a dejar de querer…que siempre estarás conmigo…aunque yo sea mierda y tú seas basura verde –yo sonreí un poco, pero al final no lo hice por completo, porque vi la honestidad de sus ojos –

- Te quiero Edward –le acaricie la mejilla – y eso no cambiará nunca…te lo prometo –sonrió un poco al escuchar mi sinceridad y de nuevo me beso –

Y así la pasamos el resto de la tarde, y la noche, y la madrugada. Sin darme cuenta, me percaté de que esta noche había dicho algo que nunca pensé que diría, y que lo había hecho por convicción, porque realmente lo quería y lo creía. Porque realmente quería a Edward.

Tuvimos que madrugar, Laurent empezó a chingar desde muy temprano el pendejo, aunque le bajo cuando Lexie lo vio y le dijo que no se pasara de cabrón, parecía que ciertamente la estimaba mucho, pero sobre todo, respetaba sus comentarios, u ordenes. Alice y yo nos cagamos de risa.

En el calentamiento me sentía muy relajada, nada comparado con mis competencias anteriores que estaba llena de nervios y pendejadas así que me ponían toda histérica y paranoica. Aunque claro mi quijada se puso toda puta tensa cuando divise al equipo de Alaska llegar a la alberca.

Por dos segundos pensé en hervir viva a esa pendeja, despellejarla o hacerle alguna mamada de la época de la inquisición, había leído unos cuantos libros, vaya que sufriría. Sonreí. Pero después pensé, un momento, claro esto era aún mejor.

Yo siempre había sido una excelente mentirosa, Renee me sirvió por años para entrenarme en como fingir expresiones, forma de hablar y eso, para que nunca me cachara, aunque claro había veces que de plano no podía evitarlo. Pero ahora si podía. Edward no me había querido decir más de Tanya y él, pero tal vez si yo fingía querer ser amiga de esta pendeja, ella si soltaría la sopa. Eso Bella, muy bien, hoy amanecimos muy perspicaces.

Vi que Tanya me miraba, un poco extraño, debo decir, y supe que era mi oportunidad, le sonreí y la salude con la mano, no viéndome tan fingida y pendeja, algo sutil, ella aunque tarde y dudosa, contestó mi saludo.

- ¿Bella que putas haces? –me dijo Alice, mirando lo que hacía –

- Alice…siempre he reconocido que la frase "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus zorras enemigas más cerca" es muy cierta –la mire con sonrisa, y ella me devolvió una sonrisa muy suya, maquiavélica entendiendo lo que quería decir –…voy de cacería –le bese la mejilla y me aleje –

Camine con paso normal a dónde estaba Tanya, platicaba con una chica pelona que supongo era de su equipo, casi cuando llegé ella se fue y Tanya me miró un poco dudosa, pero aún con sonrisa de pendeja.

- Hola Tanya ¿Qué tal el calentamiento? –espero y hayas tenido molestias musculares, perra –

- Bien –dijo aún con voz dudosa –sabes, esto es raro…pero aún así me agrada –sonrió –supongo Edward te hablo de nosotros

- Así es…me contó todo…y pues en mi opinión…lo que no fue en tu año no es tu daño –si pendeja como no –

- Que bueno que lo veas así –parecía aliviada, yo te voy a aliviar las ideas tarada – yo lo vi ayer…y aún parecía algo…resentido –yo me tensé ¿cómo que lo había visto, cuando a que hora? –…bueno la última vez que nos vimos…pensé que habíamos arreglado las cosas…pero por lo de ayer…supongo que no –pareció afligida, si puta siente dolor –…aún así yo lo estimo mucho –sonrió, perra aléjate de mi novio –

- Lo se –pude decir con sonrisa – él también te estima mucho –era una cabrona –aunque claro ahora que somos novios…lo hace de otra manera –toma perra –

- Me comentó eso ayer…me alegro mucho por los dos –estúpida – bueno Bella me tengo que ir…mi equipo me espera…te veo en las competencias vespertinas –sonrió –

- Claro…nos vemos ahí –espera a ver como te voy a aplastar como a un gusano, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue –

Yo sonreí mientras desaparecía a lo lejos, en cuanto la perra puso su atención en sus amigas, borre mi sonrisa de villana y respire profundo antes de llenarme de ira. Edward había hablado con ella y no me había contado nada, además de que obviamente ella aún sentía algo por él, eso del aprecio no me lo tragaba ni en navidad.

Aún así tenía que enfocarme en no cagarla, pero sobre todo tenía que confiar en Edward, confiar en que él me quería y que nadie le importaba más que yo. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, voltee y sonreí bastante.

- ¿Qué idea malévola cruza por tu maligno cerebro? –me sonrió – me encantaría ayudar

- Gracias –suspiré mientras Lexie me pasaba el brazo por los hombros –

- ¿Lista para la tarde?

- Supongo…hoy tengo tres preliminares, mañana son las demás

- Aún así…debes de estar enfocada

- Eso intento…pero a veces –vi hacia donde estaba la súper perra sarnosa y mi mirada se enfrió – es más difícil –Lexie miró hacía donde yo miré y también enfrió la mirada –

- No espero que lo hagas mejor porque yo te diga esto…pero en verdad espero que le patees ese culo barato a Tanya…no soporto a la perra asquerosa

- ¿La conoces? –era obvio, pero tuve mucha curiosidad –

- Que si la conozco –dijo con sonrisa amarga –la mujercita era mi amiga hace unos años…pero digamos que saco las uñas...lastimo a gente que querìa -dijo con voz triste, obvio hablaba por Edward - además de que fue novia de mi novio…o más bien…anduvo tras mi novio…de hecho por eso hizo lo que hizo…fue algo bajo…de gente vulgar como ella –sonrió –

- Se le nota lo zorra a kilómetros –sonreí –

- Si…por cierto quiero presentarte a mi novio -sonriò deslumbrante -…eres la única que no lo conoce…y el Muso se muere por conocerte… –volteó para hacerle señas a alguien, yo sonreí –

- Pensé que Muso era tu mascota –reí –

- Pues algo así –sonrió mientras su Muso llegaba a donde estábamos nosotras, yo abrí los ojos demás y la quijada se me fue al puto suelo -

Por Jesucristo resucitado a los tres días, el Muso, era…hay Dios, era mejor en persona, su cabello sedoso, sonrisa deslumbrante y orgasmeante, ojos brillantes, y cuerpo de excítame ahora. Yo pasé saliva, desde que era niña soñaba con este momento, ahora no sabía como asimilarlo.

- Bella te presento a mi Muso, mi novio Riley Bears –sonrió cuando volteo a verlo, él me tendió la mano –…amor ella es Bella Swan la chica de quien te platique…la nueva integrante del grupo de natación de Forks

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte por fin –sonrió y yo me vine al instante –…Boxie me ha hablado mucho de ti –yo estaba en la pendeja, vi su mano y después la mía, se la di y me dije, Bella no seas pendeja que tu sueño se hizo realidad, disfrútalo no portándote como tarada –

- Gracias…digo igualmente…bueno más bien…Dios…soy tu fan número uno…aunque claro eso seguro te lo han dicho muchos -bravo pendeja, bien por tu comentario súper inteligente -

- En realidad solo mi madre –sonrió, y era gracioso, Dios, puta madre, él era perfecto –

- ¿Oye yo que? –le dio un pequeño golpe Lexie –

- Tú nunca me lo has dicho…además tu no eres mi fan número uno…y lo sabemos…además Jasper se molestaría

- Jasper es de tus locos fanáticos que se ponen a inventarte porras y a seguirte en Twitter mi amor –le dio un beso –…Bella compite esta tarde en 50, 100 y 200 libres si no me equivoco

- Así es –dije –

- Bueno pues…con todo Bella…no te deseo suerte porque sé que no la necesitaras –me sonrió, hay Dios, si me volvía a sonreír creo que iba a tener una combustión espontánea –

- Gracias…bueno será mejor que me vaya…Laurent quería seguir chingandonos toda la tarde…nos iba a poner unos videos –hice mueca –

- Agrrr –se quejo Lexie –en serio que ese cabrón cuando se le mete el alma del capataz chingador no hay quien lo detenga

- Vamos deja que haga su trabajo –la abrazo Riley por detrás –anda que deje a tu papá en el comedor ordenando el almuerzo –

- Apúrate no vaya a pedir algo que no me gusta como siempre –lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo –nos vemos en las competencias Bella –me sonrió –

- Un placer chica –Riley me beso la mejilla y me sonrió, después se alejaron y yo empecé a volar por las nubes –

Creo que a últimas fechas, cumplir mis sueños se estaba haciendo un acontecimiento del diario y tan fácil que ya no deberían ser considerados sueños. Tenía amigos, y qué amigos, los mejores; estaba en el más chingón equipo de natación de todo el país. Había conocido a mi estrella favorita, a mi ídolo de natación, Riley Bears. Y sobre todo tenía al más sexy, guapo, chingón, hermoso, torturado, precioso, emmo, inteligente, guapo novio sobre la tierra, Edward.

Claro que si, estaba volando sobre las nubes.

**EPOV**

Debo decir que había dormido bastante bien esta noche con Bella, más que apasionante, había sido muy pacifica, Dios estaba hablando como un puto dominado, pero no me importaba, porque creo que lo estaba, bueno no tanto así, más bien era que cuando estaba con Bella todo era, ¿Es que como explicarlo? era tan putamente diferente, que en realidad no sabía como definirlo si ni yo mismo conocía esa sensación con anterioridad. Puta madre mi cerebro estaba dañado.

Tenía que enfocarme en la competencia, y dejar de una puta vez todo lo referente a ella aquí, junto a mi Bella y el miedo incesante de que todo se vaya a la chingada. Sabía que estaba aquí, que Bella ya había tenido contacto con ella, digo, en las competencias y demás era imposible que no se cruzara con ella, todo estaba en mi contra, y no podía evitar ponerme nervioso cada que las veía cruzar palabras. Era como si me diera un pinche calambre en los huevos y terminara en mi cerebro. Cuando ambas se sonreían, me daban ganas de vomitar.

Por la tarde a Bella y a mi nos tocaban las mismas competencias, obvio ella iba primero. Cuando saltó al campo pude verla ir muy desenvuelta, hasta podría decir que iba menos nerviosa que otras ocasiones. Se sonrió con Tanya, eso era putamente raro, Bella no era así, y parecía que realmente se estaban empezando a llevar bien con esta vieja, sentí que mi tripa se colapsaba.

Bella se preparó para la competencia, las presentaciones se estaban dando, cuando dio un pequeño saludo a la tribuna, me sentí orgulloso de ella mientras aplaudía y miraba hacia todos lados, viendo como la gente la vitoreaba, la conocían y esperaban mucho de ella. Yo me estremecí por lo que vi a mí alrededor. Bella miro de nuevo hacia donde estaba ella sonriéndole y mi novia le sonrió de vuelta.

**(Tainted Love – Soft Cell)**

Yo no sabía si esto era una pesadilla, o simplemente estaba soñando despierto, era tan irreal que no me apetecía reconocer lo contrario. Yo mire a las dos, y realmente no sabía porque dominarme, o más bien no sabía que era lo que me dominaba en esos momentos, si lo pesado de mis recuerdos en mi puto cerebro, o la ligereza y felicidad que sentía mi corazón. Mire a ambos lados detenidamente intentando encontrar la respuesta.

El sonido pidió que los competidores fueran a sus marcas, Bella como siempre tenía una postura perfecta para su salida, no tenía duda de que ella ganaría, si desde el principio lucía tan concentrada, nada le saldría mal, estaba seguro. Mire de nuevo a ella, viendo la similitud de sus movimientos, me estremecí por compararlas, y me dije idiota por hacerlo, pero era inevitable.

La salida se escucho, y a pesar de los gritos todo en mi mente estaba en silencio y estático, yo sólo tenía un objetivo en mi mente y mi visión. Bella nadando para ganar, Bella nadando para sentirse libre y seguro de si misma, Bella siendo Bella.

Su brazada estaba siendo perfecta, relajada, con paso correcto, deslizando, su patada aún no era potente, eso era bueno estaba esperando el momento correcto para acelerar, estaba manejando su prueba, Tanya iba pegada a ella, de hecho ambas iban iguales. Puta madre.

Apreté la quijada y recordé de pronto los años anteriores, cuando al igual que ahora estaba así mirándola a "Ella" competir, emocionándome por verla ganar, por verla nadar como lo hacía, o más bien como lo hace, puta madre, me enoje y con razón, porque hasta en esos momentos te das cuenta que las cosas no eran las pendejadas que pensabas y que eran algo totalmente diferente y que estaban más que claras, pero que tú no las veías, porque eras pendejo, imbécil, ilusionado niño idiota.

Le había dado todo lo que había podido, y al final ella me dio la espalda por alguien más, eso había sido lo peor, pero ahora eso no me servía de nada, no podía quejarme toda la puta vida y menos ahora, puta madre tenía a Bella, que era mucho mejor que ella, claro que si, y mejor aún que me quería más de lo que nadie me había querido en mi turbulenta vida. Sonreí ante eso y al ver que Bella comenzaba acelerar por la prueba.

Su brazada comenzó a subir de tono así como los gritos de las tribunas, yo me concentré en Bella ya no en la otra, Bella era mi objetivo, lo único importante para mi.

Cuando llegó a la meta tocando dos brazadas antes que Tanya, supe que habíamos ganado, se quito los gogles, miro hacia los lados, sonriendo al ver su tiempo y que había ganado, después me busco con la mirada, yo la encontré, me sonrió más, levantó el puño en señal de victoria, yo apreté el mío dándole a entender que disfrutaba y compartía su triunfo.

Más tranquilo, y feliz por mi mujer, moví mi cuello para relajarme y prepararme para mi prueba. Aún sabiendo que los demás no eran competidores de nivel para mi, no los subestimaba, pero tampoco los tomaba en cuenta, eran chicos que venían a dar lo mejor de si, pero eso para mi no era suficiente. Camine hacia mi carril sabiendo que era el centro de atención de todos. Escuche mi nombre pero no salude, pero sabía que todos me gritaban saludándome.

Subí al banquillo y coloque mis gogles, los competidores de a lado solo volteaban a verme de vez en cuando, imbéciles preocúpense por lo suyo, ahora por eso perderían más feo. Sonó el pitazo y yo me transforme, como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba bajo el agua.

No sabía cuantas veces había hecho esto, pero estaba seguro que siempre iba mejorando aunque fuera en un milésimo detalle. Mi brazada estaba trabajada para avanzar rápido sin cansarme, deslizar con fuerza pero sin tensión, mi patada era la clave era potente pero sin cansarme en realidad, encontrar mi punto de equilibrio, mi ritmo, ese era el secreto.

Me di cuenta, y sin sorprenderme que para los último cincuenta metros, mis contrincantes ya se habían dado por vencidos, les llevaba más de diez metros, aún sabiendo de mi victoria con anticipación aceleré, eso era lo que me gustaba, la velocidad, me excitaba casi como estar con Bella, mi adrenalina subía mientras mi cuerpo se movía más rápido y escuchaba los gritos de la gente llamarme.

Cuanto toque, voltee y miré mi tiempo, tres segundos por debajo de mi marca, calme mi ritmo cardiaco, pero este se volvió a acelerar cuando encontré a Bella quien me sonreía mientras aplaudía, le sonreí y apreté mi puño un poco alto en señal de victoria, ella claro hizo lo mismo, compartiendo mi gloria conmigo, esa era la mejor parte.

Todo había sido perfecto, hasta ahora, por la noche tuvimos que guardar nuestra "euforia" ya que Laurent seguía en estado de Capataz corta bolas de adolescentes precoces y rebeldes, así que nos fuimos a dormir y esperamos a que el siguiente día llegara, no tanto por competir, sino porque queríamos celebrar, creo que a Emmett se le hacía agua la boca sólo de pensar en el alcohol que se iba a tomar.

Las competencias de hoy eran los relevos por equipo, así como combinados individuales y las de resistencia, en estas últimas nadie participaba de nosotros, salvo yo claro, y era en 400 metros estilo libre, así que tenía que estar descansado lo sabía.

Después de las preliminares por la mañana, Bella y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación y nos recostamos un rato juntos, sólo para estar así, descansando, teniendo un momento de paz y risas, un momento para nosotros.

- Charlie esta orgasmeado con las competencias…me siento rara…sólo de pensar que una hija le provoque un orgasmo masivo a su padre en vez de que lo haga su madre…es raro y perverso –sonrió –incluso para mi

- Aprendes a vivir con eso –le dije acariciando su brazo –no creas que mi madre contiene su emoción porque ella sea así…sino porque aprendió a dominarlas con el tiempo

- Charlie le dijo a Renee que quiere hacer una cena especial para nuestra primera Navidad real juntos –dijo en tono normal, pero sabía que eso era importante –no veo porque…supongo tu y yo la pasaremos juntos…digo en tu casa o algo así

- Creo que deberías ver y hacer lo que realmente quieres –ella levanto la cabeza para verme, yo le sonreía y ella tenía las cejas juntas –

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que tú eres Bella…y ellos son tu familia...una familia que aunque lo niegues y te hagas la difícil…te quieren…y tú también los quieres –ella suavizó el semblante, dejo caer la cabeza de nuevo en mi pecho, estuvimos unos minutos así y después dije –…tal vez Renee no resulte tan mala preparando el Pavo y nadie enferme –Bella sonrió en mi pecho, me produjo espasmos –…puede ser –ambos reímos –

Cuando se quedo dormida entre mis brazos, juro por Dios, que me sentí tan bien que había olvidado la última vez que había experimentado una sensación así, pensé que estaba drogado o que mi cuerpo se había desconectado del mundo, o que estaba soñando, pero no era así, estaba ahí, con Bella babeándome la playera y eso me provocó la sensación más placentera y tranquilizadora que había vivido jamás.

Después del calentamiento, teníamos que prepararnos rápido, ya que las preliminares serían en una hora y las finales en la tarde. Laurent seguía con su porte de cabrón, y nos sorprendió a todos cuando le dijo a Bella que participaría en la preliminar de 400 metros estilo libre, ella más que asustada, parecía molesta, creo que no le gusto que Laurent le saliera con una mamada así de último minuto, y con mucha razón. Aún así lo tomó bien y a pesar de que todos los demás en un principio estábamos asustados por ella, de que no pudiera lograrlo, inmediatamente después la apoyamos y supimos que todo estaría bien.

Y así fue, Bella era mi novia, y era una chingona claro.

La cabrona estuvo genial, tanto en la prueba de los 400 como en la de combinado individual, para sorpresa de todos, quedó en segundo lugar, sólo detrás de Rose y de nuevo le pateo el culo a Tanya, eso fue lo mejor.

Fuimos a despedir a nuestras familias, ellos se irían esa misma noche, nosotros regresaríamos hasta el otro día temprano, así que obvio íbamos a festejar, la baba de Emmett ya era demasiado evidente como para dejarla seguir acumulándose, iban a decir que trajimos a un puto retrasado mental.

Todos nos reunimos en mi cuarto, entre las botellas, la música y el pendejo de Jasper que seguía enviciado con el puto Halo y vencer a Leah, aquello era un desmadre. Me sentía muy ligero, es decir feliz, la verdad en cuanto vi que las familias se fueron fue como si me quitara una puta piedra que traía en los huevos jodiendome toda la puta existencia.

Jake, Alice y Bella ya estaban un poco borrachos, que raro, así que además de estar diciendo pendejadas, se reían de cualquier cosa, yo simplemente disfrutaba de eso. Cuando vi a Bella, por un puto momento recordé que los días pasados me había portado como imbécil, preocupándome por la otra, vi mis uñas y me sentí más pendejo que nunca, era una tontería atormentarse por agua pasada, pensaba que estaba viviendo una pesadilla cuando la vi llegar, y más cuando me percaté que ella y Bella habían hecho amistad, pero ahora que ella estaba lejos y que yo estaba aquí con la chica más hermosa, alegre, cabrona y chingona de todo el país, sólo podía sonreír y sentirme el puto emmo de mierda más suertudo del mundo.

- Bella en serio eres una zorra –le dijo Alice abrazando su botella de Vodka –

- No me digas Perra –le dijo ella –

- ¿Y tú que eres? –dijo Jake viendo a Rose – ¿zarigüeya?

- Es una hiena… –dijo Emmett riendo y dándole un trago a su botella – ¡No has escuchado como se rie? -èl pendejo riò -

- Claro pendejo…una con unos dientes muy afilados que te arrancaran los huevos –le dio un putazo –

- Zazzz culero –dijo Bella sacudiendo su mano, todos reímos –…ya Alice dame un trago –volvió su atención a la chihuahua –

- No zorra borracha…tu ya te acabaste el tuyo

- Chinga tu madre…dame ahora –se le fue encima –

- Pelea de gatas…digo de zorra y perra –dijo Jake –

La pinche polly poket infernal aventó la botella a mis manos, yo estaba sentado en el sillón a un lado de la cama, así que Bella vio que yo tenía su preciado tesoro.

- Me das un trago –me vio muy sexy –…te a convenir

- No lo se –sonreí, siguiéndole el juego –

- ¿Una buena mamada te convencería? –ella sonrió y yo me quedé con la boca abierta –

- ¿Eso es, o muy sugestivo…o plena desesperación? –hablo Jasper sin quitar su vista del televisor, se escucharon disparos –toma perra inmunda –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Leah, esta le dio un golpe en el hombro –

- Cógete cabrón –dijo emputada –

- ¿Entonces que dices guapo? –me volvió a decir –

- Hay que hacerlo como Dios manda –se levanto la puka del infierno en chinga medio tambaleandose y fue al estéreo – se tiene que empezar por un baile sensual…ya después…veremos quien es el que esta más sugestionado –puso una canción bastante cachonda, puta madre –

**(Fresh Blood – Eels)**

- ¡Wooooo! –grito Alice – vamos Bella…mueve tu gran y sugestivo culo y gánate un trago de vodka –aplaudió y dio unos saltitos, mientras los demás comenzaban a gritar para alentar a mi sexy stripper novia –

- Bella no –negué con la cabeza, no le hubiera dicho eso –

Ella sonrió como sólo lo haría el diablo, se bajo de la cama de forma demasiado sexy, yo me empecé a poner un poco sólido allá abajo, camino de forma lenta y sensual al sillón, se agacho rápidamente y subió haciendo volar su cabello, su puto y exquisito olor a fresas con vodka me hizo estremecer, y ponerme ya en punto de ebullición.

Se dio la vuelta y me comenzó a bailar, ver su trasero era una delicia, sé que lo había visto desnudo, mientras se lo hacía, pero ahora ese short que traía, se me hacía aún más excitante, se movía de un lado a otro lentamente, moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo, para subirlas por su cabello y revolverlo y dejarlas arriba, mi corazón parecía el colibrí de siempre, sólo que uno que había consumido demasiada cocaína.

Se sentó en mi, y dejo que le oliera el cuello, la perra me estaba provocando, y mucho, mi erección ya no era secreto para nadie, ella sonrió al descubrirla y revolver su bendito trasero en mi, me acaricio, para después levantarse y seguir bailando. Todo mundo estaba entre riéndose de mi y disfrutando del espectáculo de la stripper del grupo. Se volteó para mirarme, ahora se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, moviéndose de arriba abajo con lentitud y besando mí oreja, haciéndose para atrás y adelante, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi pecho, no mames, esta cabrona en serio podía hacerse millonaria con esto.

- Vamos Bella…sola…sola –aplaudía Emmett –

- Arráncaselo chiquita…auuuu –aulló Jake –

- Eso es todo Bella –sonrió Rose –

Se acerco a mi rostro y lo tomo con ambas manos, yo quería tragármela a besos, pasaba mis manos por sus costados, caderas y trasero, no iba a soportar mucho, pero la perra era buena, se acercaba y dejaba que la oliera, que la sintiera mía, pero al mismo tiempo no, me incitaba y cuando estaba por besarla se alejaba y me sonreía.

- Muévelo perra…muévelo como sólo tu sabes –rió y dijo eufórica la enana –

- No mames…podríamos hacernos millonarios con ese culo –dijo Jasper –

- Hay que promoverlo –le contesto Leah –acabalo Bella…que te ruegue…hazlo tuyo –sonrió –

Se levanto sobre el mismo sofá con cada una de sus piernas a la lado de las mías, se movió de nuevo con culo de Diosa, la canción en serio la había transformado, todos estaban petrificados y con sonrisa de pendejos, ella tenía talento, y era mía, se agacho y levanto para seguir bailándome, a mi ya se me había olvidado que era por un trago. Cuando de nuevo se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, yo ya estaba más allá de mí. Mordió mi oreja y me habló al oído.

- Creo que darme un solo trago…sería un robo –yo me estremecí –aun esta en pie lo de la mamada…pero supongo que no quieres que todos vean la cara que pones cuando estoy por arrancártelo –maldita, pero fue todo lo que necesite, hable claro y fuerte –

- Todos fuera…a la chingada…es hora de mi privado…a chingar a otra parte –todos se quedaron estáticos un momento, pero entendieron en chinga –

Se pararon en friega y recogieron sus botellas, empezaron a salir en chinga. Alice tomó la botella que yo tenía en el sofá, cuando cerraron la puerta, yo me levanté y fui a la puerta para poner el seguro pero antes de eso. La abrí.

- Creo que esto es de la stripper –le arrebate la botella de Vodka a Alice, mientras yo sonreía y ella hacía puchero– gracias –y le azote la puerta en la cara, después escuche carcajadas afuera –

- Ahora si ¿en que nos quedamos? –sonreí y Bella también lo hizo –

Caminó de nuevo hacia mí, moviendo su hermoso culo de manera sexy, tomó un trago de vodka y después beso mi barbilla, ya no soporté y la besé. Ella se enroscó en mí y yo empecé a disfrutar de mi privado con mi stripper personal.

**Yahiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! que les parecio?...La mejor parte?..hay Dios me la mame con esto...jajaja...espero muchos reviewss...sino me pongo el huelga de dedos y no escribo...jajjjjja...ojala y pueda terminar y darles regalo de año nuevo...sino...pues con la pena...ajajaj naa...ojala y pueda pero pues saben que a pesar de marihuana y todo tengo una vida más o menos normal...así que please comprendan...**

**Espero verlas en una semana...sino pues Feliz Navidad y Muy próspero y FEliz Año Nuevo...**

**Eva checa el puto correo todos los días...espero te guste...jajajajjajajaja...sino pues te chingas mija...jaja**

**BessTsSs...las quiero..tanto como quiero mi repisa llena de libros jjajaja...**

**CaSs C.D.**


	16. Por favor Déjame Conseguir lo que Quiero

**Holaa!**

**Si lo se...soy una desgraciada sin corazón...sin piedad ni nada parecido...mala como la carne de puerco...lamento tanto la espera en serio...pido millones de disculpas...este pedazo de capitulo...porque no es capitulo completo tuve que partirlo porque no iba a acabar...tenía que postearlo para navidad o antes de año nuevo...pero las fiestas navideñas...un bloqueo mental totalmente apabullante y mi estado Chucky-calabaza-demoniaco todo el tiempo...me ha impedido concentrarme en escribir como quería...En serio mil disculpas...espro no vuelva a pasar...**

**Bueno después de lo malo...jajaj las saludo y espero todas hayan pasando unas perfectas y buenas vacaciones y festejos de fin de año...que los propositos de este nuevo año sean cumplidos más que a la perfección...**

**Bueno con referente a este capitulo...hay una nota de autor...les explico que significa en este instante para que ya sepan que es y no se queden todas así como ¿de que habla esta tonta?...bueno se mencionara un programa de TV llamado "cheaters" que era un como reality de TV donde a las parejas se les cachaba cuando eran infieles y se volvia todo un melodrama barato...no es que yo lo viera...Dios y la virgen del rayo me libren...pero algunas ocaciones que vi comerciales y supe de que trataba se me hacía bastante divertido y barato...jajaja...bueno ahora si **

**La playlist de hoy es**

**(All the small things – Blink 182)**

**Disfruten las veo abajo...**

**(Los personajes son mi Diosa S. Meyer yo solo me pongo toda crazy a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Buenos tiempos para un cambio…veras que la suerte que he tenido…puede convertir a un hombre bueno en malo. _

**CAP. XVI**

**POR FAVOR, DEJAME CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERO**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

Hasta creo que las mañanas eran más soleadas, sonreía mientras me estiraba sobre mi cama al despertar, puta madre me dolían los pies, los brazos, la cabeza obvio, hasta las ideas, pero bueno, había valido la pena, la fiesta de despedida por haber salido de vacaciones había sido un verdadero evento de desmadre, borrachera y muchas otras cosas más, Emmett siempre tenía buenas y estúpidas ideas.

En serio parecía que había salido el sol. Así de caótico y enorme estaba mi grado de felicidad, que en pleno mes de diciembre yo creía ver el sol en este hoyo frio, bah en serio estaba demente, no era para tanto. Forks era Forks, miré mis manos pálidas y sonreí.

Faltaban una semana para navidad, y Charlie más que Renee había estado chingando con la idea de hacer algo en la casa, algo en "familia", yo los había mandado a la chingada y les había dicho que la iba a pasar con Edward, aunque este, que seguía en su temporada de "ama a tus padres ahora que los tienes" parecía trabajador social, pendejo, estuvo chingandome con lo de pasarla con ellos en esta época tan importante y sentimental, le dije que se hiciera calzón chino y no dijera pendejadas.

Las pendejadas las siguió diciendo, el calzón chino Jasper, Emmett y Jake se lo hicieron por mí, yo sonreí.

No tenía ganas de pararme de la cama, afuera estaba haciendo un puto frio que congelaba uñas, cabello y hasta los mocos, estaba segura. Si a Edward se le ocurriera llegar por la ventana a esta hora, lo dejaría afuera congelándose, no era capaz de pararme y abrir esa ventana.

Tenía una flojera de los mil demonios, tanto así, que hasta volverme a dormir me daba flojera, puta madre, porque era tan complicado el cuerpo humano, y la misma flojera. Alguien toco mi puerta, yo no quería que empezaran a chingar tan temprano, tape mi cabeza con una almohada.

- Váyanse –grite – ¿Qué no ven que no amanece todavía? –para mi así era, aunque pareciera que era más de medio día –no molesten –escuche la puerta abrirse, alguien me quito la almohada de la cabeza –

- Si claro, no ha amanecido –era la pendeja de Alice –…en Japón probablemente sea de madrugada –me arrebato la almohada y la aventó lejos –…pero supongo que no eres ninguna doncella japonesa…viendo que –me destapo –ni traes un lindo kimono de seda…ni tienes la cara pintada de blanco con los labios rojos –me miro bien, y yo hice mueca –oh espera…tal parece que hay algo de eso –me paso un dedo por el ojo y la comisura de la boca –¡argg! –dijo con cara de asco viendo su dedo –restos de maquillaje…encantador –me sonrió sarcástica la puta –

- Púdrete Alice –me volví a acostar y le di la espalda –

- Olvídalo Bella…no me levanté temprano con este puto frió –me volvió a destapar –para venir a tu casa y que tú te quieras portar como la puta durmiente

- ¿Qué no era bella durmiente? –dije sin voltear –

- Con el aspecto que traes…tú no tienes nada de bella salvo el nombre –levante el dedo de en medio y le hice una mueca –Gracias…ahora levántate…date un baño y vámonos…desayunaras en el camino… –mira que pinche chingona se vio, a la orden señora –

- ¿Algo más capitán Chingador? –le dije levantándome –

- Si –sonrió como sólo ella sabía

Se me acerco y con un pequeño pañuelo limpio una parte de mi quijada que seguramente aun tenía sucia por el labial corrido. Cuando terminó, sonrió más y yo llena de ira, salí de la habitación antes de que la empezara a apuñalar con los lápices que tenía en el escritorio.

Cuando salimos de mi casa, realmente tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza a Alice, no tenía ganas de salir, quería quedarme en casa, echada, viendo televisión, si, yo deseaba estar echada frente al televisor viendo como la gente afuera se congelaba.

Pero oh no, la puta cabrona de Alice tenía otros planes. Subimos a su auto y antes de encenderlo, me paso una bolsa de papel y un termo. Yo quería aventarle lo que fuera que traía dentro, seguramente estaba caliente.

- Que linda, me trajiste una bolsa por si me dan ganas de vomitar –le dije sarcástica y sonriente, ella me contesto igual –

- Claro…por mi zorra favorita hago lo que sea –yo rodé los ojos – y puedes darme las gracias si quieres, es un croissant bien caliente…y café bien cargado para la cruda que supongo ni siquiera bañándote se te quito –yo olfateaba la comida, y debo decir que olía delicioso, ella arranco el auto, mientras yo casi babeaba por lo bien que olía –

- De nada –dijo ella con satisfacción, la perra sabía que a pesar de todo, le estaba agradecida –

Comí como una perra hambreada, y bebí el delicioso café que me supo a gloria, durante el camino no la pasamos cantando y hablando una y otra vez de las estupideces y desmadres que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, lo de siempre.

La verdad a pesar de estar ahí con Alice al volante, no tenía ni puta idea de a dónde chingados íbamos, aún me sentía desorientada. Creo que cinco minutos antes de llegar a Seattle me percate de cual era nuestro destino y nuestro objetivo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –le dije con mueca –en mi puta vida he hecho esto

- Siempre hay una primera vez y lo sabes –sonrió y puso la alarma del auto –

- Ni pienses que voy a gastar lo poco que tengo en regalos para la señora orgásmica y don vibrador

- Charlie y Renee se merecen algo más que malas caras y groserías de tu parte Bella…que les compres un regalo de Navidad es una buena forma de expresar lo que sientes por ellos

- Hay no me vengas con mamadas…ya pareces Edward –bufé, ella rió –

- Si yo también beso increíble –sonrió –podemos empezar por el centro comercial que esta en el centro

- ¿En serio vas a obligarme a hacerlo? –me detuve y la mire esperanzada –

- No lo digas así –hizo puchero –suena feo…mejor –salto hacía mi con unos brinquitos –digamos que te estoy acompañando a que hagas las cosas que no quieres hacer por tu propio bien

- Claro…antes que me cortes la cabeza y me rebanes los senos

- Oh si –ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla –

- ¿Por qué Rose y Leah no vinieron?

- Oh claro que vendrán…pero llegaran en un par de horas –miró su reloj –querían dormir otro poco –que putas, y yo parándome temprano –

- ¿Y por qué a mi me fuiste a joder tan temprano? –dije con boca abierta y obvia indignación –

- Porque es realmente placentero chingarte por las mañanas –sonrió ampliamente –y…para haber si así no vuelves a quitarme mi vodka –me toco la nariz con su dedo índice –zorracha –mi nuevo apodo, claro, zorra y borracha –

- Ya veras un día de estos te voy a… -ella rodó los ojos y me tomo del brazo –

- Si ya…dramas no…que se te arruga la piel –me jaló y nos adentramos en el horrible ambiente de las tiendas –

**(All the small things – Blink 182)**

Siempre había odiado hacer compras, de todo tipo, y ahora era peor, porque según la pendeja de Alice tenía que pensar en algo muy especial para regalarles a Renee y Charlie, y la verdad es que no tenía ni puta idea de que. Esto era una reverenda pendejada.

Las pinches huevonas de Rose y Leah llegaron después de medio día, y con una cruda que me sentí mareada de solo olerlas. Obvio les di una patada en su gran y perfecto culo a cada una, creo que con eso terminaron de despertar.

Al principio estuvimos dando vueltas como pendejas, la única que parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos y caminar por ella misma era Alice, obvio, Leah, Rose y yo nos movíamos por inercia. Cuando me di cuenta llevaba unas cuantas bolsas, no sabía si eran mías o cargaba lo de alguien más.

No sabía porque las chicas estaban tan emocionadas de entrar a una tienda deportiva, después de cinco segundos de pendejes, me di cuenta que era obvio, pendeja yo soy deportista, imbécil, claro. Las cuatro entramos y nos abastecimos como buenas nadadoras.

Compramos bastantes cosas, para nosotras y para los chicos, sin darme cuenta, encontré un regalo para Charlie, una playera muy bonita de los Mariners, su equipo favorito de Beisbol, así que pensé, uno menos.

Después de caminar por horas, y ver a una Alice que tenía la intención de recorrer todas las tiendas de la ciudad, era obvio que yo estuviera hasta la madre, a punto de colapsar y matar a mi mejor amiga. Cuando de repente parecía que a Rose le habían metido un cohete en el culo, porque corrió en chinga y se metió a una tienda.

Mire a Leah quien tampoco entendía, cuando ambas miramos, abrimos los ojos demás y corrimos igual o peor que Rose, Alice estaba apendejada con una zapatería.

Entramos en el Sex Shop, y no mames, en serio estas pinches tiendas tenían cosas sorprendentes, digo no es que yo fuera una pinche psicópata con el sexo y esas pendejadas, pero ver todas las cosas que vendían aquí, claro que te hacían fantasear, vi unas cuantas cositas que me hicieron reír al imaginarme las cosas que podría hacer con ellas y Edward. Alice entro en la tienda y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Mínimo podrían haber gritado en voz alta –dijo molesta – a mi también me gusta comprar en este tipo de tiendas…soy universal cuando de compras se trata

- Perdón…me quede sin habla después de tanto caminar

- Caminas con los pies no con la boca –me dijo con mueca –

- Pronto necesitare caminar con la boca…los pies ya no me responden –en serio me dolían –

- Seguro…después de que corriste como una puta loca por el campo de Futbol de la escuela para que Jake y Emmett no te alcanzaran y te quitaran sus botellas de tequila y vodka –yo sonreí ante el recuerdo, vagamente claro –

- Creo que ebria corro más rápido

- Oh vaya que si –dijo ella enfatizando esa palabra y mirando unos aceites, o no se que pendejadas eran –

- Miren esto –llego Rose de repente con una súper sonrisa –esta genial…y obvio en mi se verá más que perfecto –era un traje como de conejita de playboy o una mamada así, Leah llegó con sonrisa y algo en las manos –

-Creo que por fin encontré condones a la medida de Jake –mostró unos empaques que parecían más de diafragmas que de condones, ella los miraba embelesada –

- No nos vengas a presumir que tu viejo tiene una vergota –dije yo –no es necesario ser tan presumida…cada quien sus vergas

- Me vale madres…el mío es el que la tiene más grande –dijo la perra –

- ¡Excuse me! –dijo Rose –por obvias razones, por lógica…mi hombre es el que la tiene más grande…es el más grande de todos

- Eso no tiene nada que ver –dije yo –puede que este gigante…pero el cuerpo no siempre es proporcional en todo –dije con sonrisa maligna –puede que de allá abajito en vez de tener un buen salchichón, a penas tenga la salchicha de cocktail –todas reímos, menos Rose, obviamente –

- Hay pero si la zorra hablando de nalgas –me dijo –como si Edward fuera Don Vergas…pinche enclenque…ni del tamaño del meñique de Alice –yo obvio deje de sonreír –

- Hay ya –dijo Alice –…no se pelen…dejémoslo en que a todas nos parten en dos…que todas somos felices…y mamamos de lo mejor –ella sonrió –

- En eso estoy de acuerdo –dijo Leah –ya quisieran muchas la salchicha de cocktail de Rose y el meñique de Bella, yo por mi parte soy feliz con mi camote y supongo Alice no se queja de su barra de coco…blanca, blanca –todas reímos, volvimos a poner nuestra atención en los productos –

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos para Navidad? –dije yo, mirando de reojo a todas, ellas parecieron un poco ¿sorprendidas por mi pregunta? – digo bueno…supongo que haremos algo nosotros ¿No?

- Bueno…en si…pues casi siempre pasamos en familia…tú sabes…aunque hacemos nuestro intercambio de regalos –sonrió Alice –

- Que es una puta tortura –bufo Leah –nunca sabes que regalar…es perturbador y más cuando Alice esta ahí poniéndote cara de quiero que me hagas el regalo perfecto y tú no tienes ni puta idea de que regalarle

- Pero al final…bueno –dijo la pixie con un brinquito haciendo mueca – sus regalos no son tan malos

- Gracias por eso –dijo Rose, enseñándole el dedo –este año procurare regalarte un bozal para que cierres esa pinche boquita tuya

- Bueno entonces digamos que hacen una reunión para eso de los regalos ¿verdad? –dije, aferrándome a la idea de no tener cena de navidad familiar –

- En realidad lo hacemos después de navidad cuando todos nos hemos recuperado de la reunión familiar –dijo Alice, mirando detenidamente un paquete de condones de cereza –

- Pues yo propongo que hagamos algo juntos para navidad –creo que soné algo desesperada –

- Yo no creo poder –dijo Leah –los Black estarán ahí…creo que hasta mi puta prima con mi pirujo ex…se hará la típica cena

- ¿Qué, búfalo relleno, o tal vez oso en escabeche? –dijo Rose, y soltamos una risita –

- Pendeja –dijo Leah, con sonrisa –aunque creo que deberían…es como un gen de La Push, los chicos de ahí comen como huérfanos –abrió los ojos demás –

- Todos los hombres comen igual –dijo Alice –todos…y tú –señaló a Leah – no se como puedes comer tanto

- Si, a veces pienso que debería comerte y terminar con la agonía de muchos –Alice la miró feo –

- Amén –dijo Rose, Alice las miró inquisitivamente y les enseño el dedo –

- Bueno ya…entonces… ¿Dicen que hay que comprar regalos para todos? –dije retomando el hilo –

- Ah si –dijo Alice y de repente pareció como si le diera el colapso – ¡Por Dios!...aun no tengo todos los obsequitos –nos empujo a todas –paguen lo que van a llevar zorras inmundas que hay que apresurarnos

- Ok…deja que me suba las bragas si quiera Alice –dije y todas nos apresuramos a la caja para pagar –

**EPOV**

Jasper y yo estábamos tumbados en la sala de mi casa, digo, después de una buena fiesta, era obvio que teníamos que recuperarnos, creo que escuchaba a lo lejos a mi madre que estaba hablando por teléfono, y a la diabólica de Nessi que estaba viendo televisión con mi padre.

Jasper se había quedado conmigo, no le gustaba llegar en estado tan inconveniente a su casa, así que por lo general después de una fiesta, se quedaba en mi casa.

- ¿Inútil, sabes si ya es hora de comer? –me dijo aún con un cojín en su cara y sosteniendo un vaso, con no se que madres para recuperarse –

- No… ¿escuchas algo en tú estomago? –le dije sin moverme –

- No…pero escucho que mi hígado agoniza –dijo y eructó –

- Quiere decir que aún es hora de descansar…no de cenar

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo con voz agonizante, en eso se escucharon pasos y más voces –

- Hola Esme –era la puta voz de Emmett –

- ¡Jake! –puta madre también había llegado Jacob, se escucho el grito desquiciado de mi hermana –

- No mames… ¿Crees que vengan a chingar o a agonizar con nosotros? –me pregunto Jazz –

- Si no vienen a aplastarse…yo los aplastaré de un putazo –dije sin abrir los ojos –

- Hey –dijo la voz de Emmett – ¿aún están mal?

- No pendejo –dije yo –estaba sentado esperándote para que vinieras a preguntarme eso…te has tardado eh

- ¿En serio? –me dijo el tarado sentándose a mi lado, yo rodee los ojos y le aventé un cojín –

- Pinche imbécil

- Oye –me dijo mientras me regresaba el cojín más fuerte –todavía que vengo a ver como amaneciste…y me tratas así –hizo puchero y levanto su dedo índice –eso no es educado

- Come caca –dije y se escucho otro gemido de agonía de Jazz, en eso llegó Jake –

- Vaya…el vodka no los trata bien amigos –el puto venía sonriendo –

- Dejen de chingar…si vienen a burlarse…siéntense y háganlo en silencio –dije mientras me ponía un cojín encima –

- ¿Estas tonto o que? –dijo Emmett, el que sonaba tonto era él –

- No esta tonto…bueno no tanto –dijo el perro –sólo esta aturdido…y no sabe ni en qué día vive

- Algo así –dije yo –aplástense…están en su casa –no escuche nada por dos segundos, después alguien me quito mi cojín –

- Levanta tu puto trasero idiota –me dijo Emmett con ceño fruncido, mire hacia el otro lado y Jake había hecho lo mismo con Jazz –

- ¡Que putass! –dije molesto –

- No… ¿que putas te pasa a ti? –dijo Jake, yo estaba confundido –

- Suelta el gas y vete a chingar a otra parte –dijo Jasper –

- Imbéciles…falta poco para navidad…las chicas fueron esta mañana por los regalos…para esta hora ya han de haber vuelto –el pinche perro vio su reloj–

- ¿Y? –dije aun molesto, Emmett y Jake me miraron en silencio por dos segundos, de repente Em me dio un zape que realmente me dolió –¡auch!

- ¿Cómo que y?... ¿No quieres saber que te van a regalar este año? –dijo Emmett impaciente –

- No mames Emmett…cada año es la misma chingadera…jamás podemos o encontrar los regalos o superar lo que nos van a regalar…mucho menos a Alice –mire a Jasper que parecía en trance –

- Pero siempre es mejor intentarlo –realmente Emmett parecía algo nervioso –

- ¿No te gustaría saber que te va a regalar Bella? –dijo Jake, persuasivo –no sabes si ella va a poner énfasis en sus regalos –yo me enfrié un poco –…es la primera vez que lo hace… ¿que tal si no le regalas algo a la altura de lo que ella te de?

- Eso no va a pasar…Bella no es así –dije más seguro –ella no es como Alice…si le regalo algo o no…no importa…es más si le regalara un chicle que recogí de la calle estaría bien para ella, siempre y cuando la compense después –sonreí viendo hacia mi amigo –

- Pues yo no estoy tan seguro –dijo Jake con sonrisa malévola, lo mire con el ceño fruncido –

- ¿De qué putas hablas?

- Hace rato le marque a Rose –hablo Emmett –y me dijo que ya habían recorrido bastantes tiendas…pero que aún no encontraban todos los regalos…parecía que Alice y Bella –se detuvo y el nombre de mi vieja lo dijo en tono más fuerte –estaban buscando algo realmente especial –yo borré mi sonrisa –

- ¿Y tú le piensas regalar un chicle? –dijo Jake despectivo –

- Eso no es educado –dijo Emmett –

Yo medite por unos segundos aquello, no me iba a poner paranoico, solo tenía que salir y buscar algo especial que regalarle, y seguro no tendría problemas, porque Bella era Bella y pues yo era yo, y los regalos eran mi especialidad ¿verdad?. Puta madre estaba jodido.

Mire a Jasper, que también me miro como si estuviéramos viendo una película de terror que realmente diera miedo, nos levantamos en chinga.

- Ok…tenemos que planear que hacer primero –hablo Jasper con voz de mando, ahora si se le había bajado la cruda – ¿A qué hora dices que hablaste con ellas Emmett?

- Hace como media hora

- Muy bien eso nos da o tiempo de ir a dar vueltas como imbéciles a las tiendas…

- Porque es seguro que tardaran en las tiendas aún un par de horas más –termine yo de decir, conocía a Alice, Bella debería de estar sufriendo –

- Propongo hacer una lista de lo que podíamos comprar –dijo Jake –

- Ir por unas cervezas –dijo Jazz –

- Subir a tu habitación –dijo Emmett –

- Y mirar los catálogos por internet –terminé yo –

- Hecho –dijimos los cuatro –

Pasamos toda la tarde mirando en internet, y en verdad buscamos lo que según podríamos regalar, durante unos cinco minutos, después de no encontrar realmente algo bueno, pusimos algo de pornografía y deportes. Las cervezas no eran buenas consejeras.

En la noche, después de que había pensado en ir a buscar los dichosos chicles y una buena envoltura, Bella me llamó.

- Shhh…cállense es Bella –dije mirando el celular aún sin contestar –…veré si le puedo sacar información

- Cállate Jake…puta madre –dijo Jazz dándole un zape, deje que mi celular sonara una vez más y contesté –

- Hey…pedazo de infierno –sonreí – ¿Qué haces? –miré a mis amigos, todos estaban atentos a lo que hablaba –… ¿en serio?... ¿dónde estabas?

- Ponlo en altavoz –susurró Jazz –

- ¿Dónde?...no te creo –lo mire y puse mi celular en altavoz, haciendo señas de que guardaran silencio –… ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿Estas en casa? –se escucho su voz –

- Eh…si –tartamudee un poco –aún no termino de recuperarme de anoche

- Yo tampoco –dijo ella con tono cansado – ¿por qué no vienes y nos recuperamos juntos?

- Creo que mejor voy a verte mañana –tenía que aprovechar la noche para otras cosas –

- Mmm… –dijo ella gruñendo –…estoy exhausta…pero puedo estar en tu cama en 20 minutos

- ¡Nooo! –gritamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo –

- ¿Edward qué pasa? ¿Quién esta contigo? –pregunto ella inquisitivamente –

- Eh…no nadie –dije mientras todos se quedaban estáticos intentando no hacer ningún ruido –es la televisión –dije poniendo cara de haber si me creía –

- Ah… ¿Qué estas viendo? –dijo, parecía más tranquila –

- Ehh… –pensé rápido, le hice señas a Emmett para que prendiera el televisor, pero el pendejo no me entendía, Jake si y buscaba pero no encontraba –este nada…bueno quiero decir –Jazz lo encontró y prendió rápido –…este pues de hecho algo muy entretenido –dije un poco más seguro para que no me descubriera –

- ¿En serio? –dijo ella – ¿Qué es?

- Este… –le hice seña a Jazz para que le cambiara de canal, pero resultaba que no había nada en la tele que fuera interesante –…un campeonato de natación –dije, pensando que eso era perfecto, Emmett sonrió y levanto el pulgar –

- Ah en serio…deja bajo para quitarle el control a Charlie y verlo también –sonó emocionada –

- ¡Nooo! –volvimos a decir los cuatro –

- Digo que ya se acabo –solté una maldición por lo bajo –estoy mirando un programa –mire el canal donde Jazz le había dejado – de ¿**Cheaters**? –dije frunciendo el ceño –

- Vaya no pensé que tuvieras los gustos de Renee –dijo Bella, parecía que reía –

- Si...este...Oye y ¿Qué tanto compraron? –dije intentando distraerla, y claro sacar información –

- Bueno…pues estoy sorprendida de mi misma –yo sentí frio en los huevos –compre bastantes cosas…estoy aterrada de lo que hice y aún más de cómo Alice puede estar poseída cuando esta comprando –todos nos miramos con miedo –…prácticamente compramos todos los presentes de Navidad

- ¿Ah si?...y puedo saber ¿Qué me vas a regalar?

- Ah claro –dijo con entusiasmo y yo sonreí –…es algo horrendo que seguramente soy tan pendeja y te diré en este momento que es –yo borre mi sonrisa –…obvio tienes que esperar a navidad soquete…

- Gracias por ser tan linda –mis amigos se reían de mi en silencio –

- De nada…creo que todos se sorprenderán con sus regalos –los pendejos borraron sus sonrisas yo me alegré – …los compramos con mucho cuidado…Leah y Rose se lucieron –Emmett y Jake parecían entre felices y preocupados – y claro Alice tiene pedos mentales y esta en drogas –Jazz parecía a punto de estallar –por eso sus regalos no tienen madre…específicamente el de Jasper –ahí mi amigo empezó a morderse las uñas y a balancearse como un pinche loco –

- Que bien…supongo que todo irá perfecto en navidad –fingí estar tranquilo, cosa que para nada –

- Claro…porque obvio ya compraste mi regalo

- ¡Obviooo! –dije casi gritando –ya hasta lo envolví…te encantará ya lo verás –sentí que se me estaba saliendo el colon por la boca –

- Que bien…y claro los chicos también ya compraron sus obsequios ¿verdad? –todos asintieron asustados a mi alrededor –

- Claro…ellos…fuimos juntos hace tiempo a comprarlos –pase saliva, Emmett se rasco la cabeza, Jake pasó sus manos por su cara y Jazz miraba hacia la nada, ahora se abrazaba a un cojín –

- Me alegra escucharlo…bueno te veo mañana entonces…tengo que ayudarle a Renee a preparar la cena…aún no ha aprendido lo básico…quiero vivir lo suficiente para abrir mi súper regalo –ahora mis huevos temblaron –

- Ok –dije sintiéndome estúpido –

- Bye –se despidió –

- Bye –dije y colgué, los miré a los cuatro con ceño y después le di un zape gigante a Jazz – de todos los putos canales, tenías que dejarle en ese

- Ni siquiera me fije –se defendió –aunque si tú hubieras sido más inteligente le hubieras dicho otra pendejada…como que estabas viendo alguna película porno –yo lo mire con furia, pensando que tenía razón –seguro que eso le hubiera parecido más normal

- Estamos en un aprieto marca "no mames" –dijo Emmett –

- Y si no nos ponemos a trabajar en ello –dijo Jake viéndonos a todos – nuestros penes corren peligro –Emmett puso sus manos automáticamente en el suyo, creo que él era el que realmente corría peligro, Rose ya lo había amenazado antes –

- Y estando aquí no conseguiremos nada –dije yo, mire a Jazz – ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

- Sólo nos queda…por ahora buscar en internet…y mañana temprano ir a casa de ellas, buscar que nos regalaran y después movernos en chinga a las tiendas

- En ese caso…prende el ordenador

Creo que no nos habíamos quedado en mi cuarto los cuatro desde que teníamos 10 años, no como una pijamada, eso era de niñas, pero siempre hacíamos pendejadas de niños, ahora no estábamos haciendo pendejadas, pero nos sentíamos como niños, indefensos, ante las garras de nuestras novias.

Buscamos en internet, y encontramos algunas cosas que pudieran servir como buen obsequio. Nos despertamos temprano y para alegría de Esme que parecía muy complacida y feliz de cocinarnos el desayuno a todos, como cuando niños, nos apresuramos para salir e investigar que putas nos iban a regalar ellas.

Nos separamos y yo me dirigí a casa de Bella, cuando llegué, el jefe Swan iba saliendo hacia el trabajo, me miro feo, como siempre y después de eso entre en su casa.

Renee me saludo y después de una breve charla, la dejamos y subimos a su habitación. Muy bien, ahí podría buscar.

Cuando entramos, yo me puse a observar el lugar, no había nada raro, todo desordenado, como siempre, iba a caminar hacia el armario fingiendo que quería mirar por la ventana, cuando la mano de Bella me detuvo.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? –me abrazo –

- Me pareció ver algo allá afuera –si seré pendejo, otra cosa más inteligente no se me podía ocurrir –

- Ahh…pero supongo, yo soy más interesante –levanto las cejas y yo la miré con sonrisa –

- Claro –ella me beso, y bueno, podía buscar luego ¿verdad? –

Obvio iba a poder buscar más tarde, si pendejo como no, Bella no me había dejado ni un instante, incluso cuando le dije que tenía sed, fue capaz de gritarle a su madre para que nos subiera una jarra con limonada, por Dios, no es que me avergonzara, pero ver a Renee sonriéndonos mientras entraba con la charola mientras nosotros dos estábamos acostados en la cama abrazados, fue algo bochornoso.

Me despedí de Bella, alegando que iría con Carlisle a Seattle, que en parte era verdad, porque iría a Seattle, no con Carlisle, pero iría. Me detuve en casa de Jasper, ahí ya estaban Emmett y Jake.

- ¿Pudieron averiguar algo? –dije, todos negaron con la cabeza desanimados, puta madre –

- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rose me volvió a amenazar –dijo Emmett sin entusiasmo –dijo que le había pedido a Bella que le diera algunas recetas de cómo cocinar huevos –hablo temeroso –

- Cabrona –susurré –Bella no me dejo hacer nada…estuvo pegada a mi toda la mañana…pero creo suponer que tiene los regalos escondidos en su habitación

- Leah no tuvo que decir nada…sólo con mirarme y cerrarme la puerta de su casa en la cara me dijo todo –dijo Jake – es mujer de pocas palabras

- Y grandes y asesinas miradas –terminó Emmett –

- ¿Y tú pendejo, que averiguaste? –mire a Jazz –

- Yo no he visto a Alice –dijo, pero aún sonreía –pero…ya lo he arreglado –lo mire ceñudo –…aunque ya hayan comprado las cosas…llamé a Alice muy temprano para recordarle que hoy es la gran venta de fin de año de su tienda favorita en Tacoma –todos lo miramos con sonrisa –así que lo único que tenemos que hacer, es mover nuestros traseros a casa de ellas, mirar los regalos y después ir a Seattle a comprar los putos obsequios

- ¿Y no es peligroso? –dijo Emmett receloso – puede que nos las encontremos en Seattle

- Imposible, fueron ayer a todas las tiendas de Seattle, Alice no va a la misma tienda dos días seguidos…es contra las reglas –sonrió con satisfacción –y como es venta de fin de año…estará extasiada y no la podrán sacar de ahí hasta la noche…ah porque obvio…se llevó a las chicas…una gran oportunidad para que conozcan lo bueno que puede tener Tacoma querida –sus palabras fueron malévolas y perfectas, cabrón –

- Por eso te amo puto –dije sonriendo –

- Lo se…yo también me amo –dijo él –así que en marcha

Fuimos a casa de Alice, como la madre de ella idolatraba a Jasper no tuvimos problemas en entrar y comenzar a buscar. Entramos en su habitación. En plena búsqueda, yo realmente me sentí mal, digo conocía a Bella, ella jamás se molestaría si yo no compraba algo espectacular, es más estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera se había molestado en comprar algo especial para mi. Me senté en un pequeño sofá que estaba en el cuarto de la puka del infierno.

- ¿Saben qué chicos? –azote los brazos –creo que esto no tiene sentido…es mejor esperar…ir a comprar lo que nos nazca –me miraron con desconcierto –…además jamás vamos a encontrar nada

- Edward –se acerco Jazz y me puso una mano en el hombro –sólo imagínate la cara de Bella…cuando sonriente llegue con su enorme obsequio –esta última palabra la hizo más grande– y tu simplemente le des una caja de chicles…no creo que eso te lo perdone cada vez que estén en la cama –negó con la cabeza, yo tuve miedo –tu seductoramente iras bajando por su cuerpo y cuando estés por complacerla…ella ¡bum! –dijo y yo me estremecí de pavor –cerrará las piernas y te dirá "oh cariño…estoy tan decepcionada porque no eres nada detallista conmigo –hizo una voz melosa – que obviamente no tengo porque tener ni un puto detalle contigo –esto ya lo dijo con voz fuerte, parecida a Bella, ahora si me entró pánico, pase saliva y me paré en chinga –

- Si buscamos juntos los encontraremos más rápido –dije y me puse a buscar como desquiciado, Jake veía debajo del asiento donde había estado –

- Ajá…encontré algo –saco una bolsa de regalo –

- Rápido ábrela –lo apresuré, sacó un zapato viejo que todos miramos con asco y desconcierto, traía una nota, Jazz la leyó –

- Ja ja ja… ¿piensan que podrán esta vez? …en vez de perder el tiempo buscando los obsequios…vayan a comprar NUESTROS OBSEQUIOS…IMBECILES! –Jazz hizo una mueca y luego grito –... ¡me lleva el carajo! –y aventó el zapato –

- Hijas de su madre –dijo Emmett –

- Como cada año…la misma chingadera –dijo Jake –tal vez tengamos más suerte en casa de Bella…incluso de Rose o Leah…aquí no creo que encontremos nada –Jazz hizo mueca –

- Tienes razón…pero creo que no queda otra opción –Emmett y Jake lo miraron con ceño, yo sabía a qué se refería, por eso complete su frase –

- Tenemos que ir a comprar los obsequios nosotros solos –suspiré y mire a los cuatro con seriedad –chicos…tendremos que ir de compras

**Bueno...espero les haya gustado...es más corto que lo acostumbrado...pero bueno algo es algo...espero actualizar pronto...recen porque mi cerebro despierte...ahhh y creo que sería de mucha ayuda si ponene un chingo de reviewsss...jajjajaj las quieroooooo...**

**Eva muy prontoooooooo nena! jajja**

**CaSs C.D.**


	17. ¿Y si esta Tormenta Termina?

**Hey a todass!**

**Pues aqui ando un poco más relajada...solo un poco jaja...espero poder estar un poco más constante...aqui les dejo el cap que tenía que llegar hace como un mes...pero ni pex...espero lo disfruten...como siempre agradezco sus millones de alertas y reviews...pero neta quiero más reviewss ehhh sino me encabrono me pongo toda chucky y ya no escribo...jajjajaja no es cierto...pero si me pongo chucky jajja**

**Algunas aclaraciones de este cap...puse tres terminos que no se si entiendan...de hecho los tres son alusivos a Star Wars...uno es pirata intergalactico me refiero en si al personaje de Han Solo...Jedi que es como Luke Skywalker, el Wokie que es Chewbacca que era el amigo peludo de Han Solo, y Vader que es Dark Vader el malo de la historia...me encataba este personaje jajaj**

**El playlist de hoy es**

******(Feel It Coming - Sara Melson)**

**Nos vemos abajo...disfruten**

**(Los personajes son de mi Diosa S. Meyer yo solo me pongo toda chacala a marihuanaerme con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Quiero verte, tal y como estas ahora…todos y cada uno de los días que estoy viviendo. Pintado en llamas...Sé el rayo que me fulmina implacablemente. _

**CAP. XVII**

**¿Y SI ESTA TORMENTA TERMINA?**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

Había probado placeres realmente exquisitos en mi vida, había saboreado el éxtasis total, más frecuentemente desde que había llegado a Forks y gradualmente desde que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, pero aún así, me dije a mi misma, desde esta cama, lejos de Edward, desnuda, bajo una manta y con ojos cerrados por lo bien que se sentía. Esto no tenía madre, estaba en la gloria.

- Ahhh, que bien se siente…por Dios si…si –dije –Alice…eres increíble

- Te lo dije…ahh…si…ahí –dijo con voz placentera –

- Hace años que me hacía falta uno de estos –dijo Rose, relajada –

- Y nosotras perdiendo el tiempo en otras pendejadas –dijo Leah –

- Exacto…ahhh…si…abajo –dije yo de nuevo sintiéndome en la gloria –…esto es increíble –suspiré –

Y como no me iba a sentir en la gloria, si este masaje de spa me estaba cayendo mejor que un cerveza en día de resaca, acompañado claro de una buen margarita que tenía a un lado. Alice nos había traído aquí, y juro por Dios, que había sido lo mejor que había hecho por nosotras en mucho tiempo. Yo seguí disfrutando de las manos de la masajista sobre mi espalda mientras la pixie contestaba su celular con una gran sonrisita.

- Hey…ahh si –sonrió más –gracias mami…te veo más tarde ciao –y colgó, mis amigas y yo nos miramos –los idiotas ya fueron a mi casa…seguro ahora irán a las demás casas…dice mamá que intentaron comprarla…le ofrecieron dinero a cambio de información –suspiró –salieron hechos una furia de celosa cuarentona –rió –

- No se de qué se emputan –dijo Rose sin darle importancia –si ya saben que nunca pueden hacer algo bien…ni aunque se esfuercen

- Aún así…esta vez se extralimitaron –dijo esta vez Alice con voz enojada –porque antes solo buscaban en mi casa…pero ahora hasta quisieron comprar a mi mami –dijo con puchero –sin decir que seguramente ayer se la pasaron en casa de Edward tomando cervezas y viendo pornografía

- Pendejos –dijo Leah –

- Pero al fin y al cabo…los que estarán preocupados ahora serán ellos –dije yo – después de todo es obvio que estarán desesperados por saber que comprar

- Oh claro que si –me dijo Alice –después de que me contaste tu conversación con Edward…y que Jasper me llamara muy temprano para decirme de la venta en Tacoma –dijo ella con ojos entrecerrados –sabía que se traían algo entre manos –dijo con más acidez –…Jasper jamás me dice nada sobre ventas de cierre de temporada o liquidación…porque sabe que lo obligaré a venir…porque son compras de todo el día…y obvio el pendejo no le gusta acompañarme –yo la miré con atención –pero el tarado no se percato que aunque fingí estar extasiada y agradecida por su llamada…no se dio cuenta de que no lo obligue a venir…sabiendo que siempre lo llevo para que me ayude a cargar las bolsas…obvio el imbécil quería que nos fuéramos para que ellos tuvieran campo libre en todo –apretó el ceño y los dientes –las casas, las tiendas y a nuestras madres para sobornarlas –dijo ya emputada –así que mientras los tontos sufren porque no obtendrán nada…decidí que era mejor idea seguirles el juego…y venir a disfrutar de todo un día de relajación y diversión…pues al fin y al cabo nunca encontrarán nuestros obsequios –sonrió al final y yo sonreí con ella, las demás también lo hicieron –

- Amén –dijo Rose –

- Dios te bendiga –dijo alzando su copa Leah –

- Alice…eres un genio –le dije –

- Para nada Bella –y su sonrisa se borro de pronto –sólo estoy muy encabronada –

Después de salir del spa, más que rejuvenecidas y relajadas, pasamos a un Starbucks, teníamos planeada una buena tarde, pensábamos ir al cine o algo por el estilo. No podíamos volver a Forks todavía, según Alice, para esta hora, los chicos seguramente aún estarían por ahí, así que más valía no echar a perder el plan. Nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a platicar de tonterías, pero también de cosas importantes, como las competencias que se venían.

- ¿Así que entre el regional y el nacional, hay otra competencia? –pregunté después de el comentario que había echo Leah –

- Mira –hablo Rose –se supone que hay dos competencias importantes en el año…una es la competencia nacional…que es a la que ya has ido…pero si te das cuenta en el regional ya no representabas a Fork´s High School, sino al estado de Washington –yo asentí –a pues es porque nosotros ganamos la competencia del estado y al hacerlo representas al estado, todos los nadadores de diferentes escuelas que lo hagan, para el nacional compiten por el estado.

- Y por ejemplo ahora que venga el nacional, representas al estado y a la zona noroeste –continuo Leah –una pendejada pero bueno

- El caso es que si recuerdas –ahora hablo Alice –el nacional es hasta mayo –yo volví a asentir –antes de eso…viene el interescolar –yo fruncí el ceño confundida –

- ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

- Prácticamente –dijo Alice –sólo que aquí…sigues representando a Forks…es aún más peleado…de cierta manera ya competiste en el interescolar y no te has dado cuenta –sonrió y yo me sentí pendeja –

- ¿O sea como?

- En las etapas de regional y estatal –me dijo Rose –se escoge a la mejor escuela, es por puntos…por eso de si hay empates…pero nosotros nunca hemos tenido que recurrir a eso –hablo con suficiencia y sonrisa –en febrero comienza la competencia…el torneo de los diez grandes

- ¿Los diez grandes? –dije aún más desconcertada –

- Si…las diez mejores escuelas de todo el país se reúnen para competir –dijo Rose –…igual se maneja por la mamada esa de los puntos…pero al final de cierta manera…nunca hemos necesitado de eso

- Y esta vez no será la excepción –hablo Leah –

- ¿Entonces por ejemplo, nosotros como equipo ya estamos clasificados para todas las pruebas en el interescolar? ¿O por ejemplo…aunque las pendejas de Alaska y nosotros seamos de la misma región, si ellas tienen más puntaje que alguien de otra región y entran en el número, no se…10…estarán en la competencia?

- Exacto –dijo Alice –aunque esta difícil…la única que saca la cara por Alaska es Tanya…además de que por lo general…las rivales a vencer…están en el sur…no en el norte Bella

- ¿Sur? –dije entrecerrando los ojos –

- California –dijo con tono agrio y seco Rose –los pendejos de ahí…son los rivales a vencer…o más bien…los únicos que se atreven a intentar vencernos

- Pero obvio no lo han hecho…digo ustedes son los campeones –dije yo –

- Claro –hablo Alice –aunque debo decirte…que muchas veces nos hemos visto en aprietos –hablo en tono serio, eso no me gusto –…por lo general siempre son muy apretadas nuestras competencias…sin decir que ellos tienen muchas cosas a su favor

- ¿Qué cosas? –dije yo, pero en eso, sonó el celular de Alice –

- Si…ah hola –su semblante cambió –ok…muchas gracias –y colgó –los soquetes siguen buscando…ya fueron a La Push y a casa de Rose…ahora supongo irán a tu casa Bella…hablaste bien con tu mamá ¿Verdad? –me miro inquisitiva, hija de la chingada, esa mirada si ponía los pelos de punta –

- Si…si –dije un poco tensa –le dije que no dejara que Edward la manipulara…de todas maneras ella no sabe donde los escondí –quise continuar la conversación, pero Alice la cambió –

- En serio que ese cuarteto de pendejos un día me van a absorber la poca paciencia que tengo –dijo y se recargo en su asiento –

- Creí que eso había pasado el día que dejaron de transmitir tu caricatura favorita –dijo Rose –

- En parte –dijo ella con suspiro y me volteó a ver –Bella cuando estabas en Phoenix… ¿dices que por lo general estabas enojada todo el tiempo?

- Si –dije alzando las cejas –

- Eso no ha cambiado –dijo Leah, yo le di un manazo mientras ella se reía un poco y yo también –

- Bueno…pero –continuo la enana –supongo que había momentos donde te serenabas –yo asentí – ¿Cómo le hacías?...porque por lo que nos habías contando era muy difícil el ambiente y además nunca te lograbas adaptar porque cambiabas de escuela a cada rato.

- Si así es –volví a decir –

- ¿Entonces que hacías? –dijo ella –

Yo al escucharla supe que esperaba algo metódico, algo que realmente dijeras, oh si, es la respuesta correcta, acertada, pero en ese momento no recordaba nada sobre esa vida, sobre mis horribles tardes en el caluroso Phoenix y lo horrible que era la sensación de destrucción dentro de mi, me sentía como seca, en momentos sin vida, si, me sentía toda emmo. Sólo esperaba que pasara la tormenta, me refrescara y quedara como nueva. Las tres me miraban expectantes, y sin más dije la verdad.

- Bueno…realmente no me había puesto a pensar en eso…porque soy buena olvidando los malos ratos…así que hasta ahora no me acordaba ni de un centímetro de Phoenix –sonreí –gracias Alice…–esta hizo mueca –pero si…hay algo que hacía

Mire mi vaso de café, la envoltura tenía unas plantas verdes, me recordó a las cortinas que veía en la ventana de mi casa en ese estúpido lugar, aún así sonreí.

- Cuando algo malo me pasaba, o yo ocasionaba algún desastre…o Renee estaba enojada conmigo...no es que sea algo raro ni mucho menos –todas en silencio no parpadeaban –pensaba en que tal vez esta no era yo…en que tal vez todo era un sueño y que miraba la patética vida de alguien más…y soñaba con el día en volver a Forks –las miré y ellas tenían una expresión rara en la cara –ahí me sentía más patética…y débil…odiaba eso –espere un momento y luego continué –…y era cuando decidía olvidarme de todo…cerrar el circulo vicioso…y para hacerlo que mejor que…emborracharme y bailar –sonreí –

- ¿Te emborrachabas y bailabas? –dijo Rose – ¿algo así como una stripper?

- Ojalá…mínimo hubiera tenido ganancias –ellas sonrieron –no…simplemente compraba una botella de tequila…me encerraba en mi cuarto, mientras Renee golpeaba en la puerta gritando para que le abriera y pudiera regañarme a gusto…yo ponía música a todo volumen y me ponía a bailar sin sentido…brincar al sonido de la música…con eso…lograba que nada tuviera sentido…me sentía ligera y olvidaba todos mis pesares…de cierta manera era la forma en que todo cambiaba para mi…por unos instantes me sentía sin problemas…sin enojo y con esperanza de que todo estaría bien más tarde –ellas de nuevo me miraron raro –pensándolo bien –intente sonreír para aligerar la tensión – ¿no se por qué lo he dejado de hacer? –ellas volvieron a sonreír –

- Creo que la próxima vez deberíamos de hacerlo juntas –dijo Alice – se me hace una táctica excelente

- A mi también –me dijo Leah con media sonrisa –

- Bueno…entonces podríamos ir por una botella de tequila ahora –terminó Rose, todas reímos –

- Espera Rose…creo que podremos esperar a Navidad –dijo Alice –deja que mi enojo se acumule más…así tendrá más sentido…porque estoy segura que después de lo que seguramente me regalará Jasper…estaré más emputada que el Grich en Navidad –todas reímos –

- Entonces creo que podemos esperar –dije y continuamos nuestra charla –

**EPOV**

- Esto es una gran y puta mierda –dije con los puños apretados mientras nos alejábamos de la casa de Bella –

- Contrólate que Renee nos va a escuchar –dijo Jake –

- Me vale madres –ya no estaba en mis cabales –esa sucia embustera tiene mi regalo ahí y no fue ni siquiera para darme una pista de lo que es…es una maldita cabrona

- Bueno es entendible…se ha juntado por cuatro meses con Alice, Rose y Leah –dijo Emmett –es normal que ya sea una perra declarada

- Oh no…es que ella ya era una perra endemoniada desde que llegó aquí –dije pasando mis manos tensamente por mi cabello –solamente que se volvió más culera desde que se alió con ese trío de desgraciadas –escupí –

- Si te calmas podremos pensar en que hacer ahora –dijo Jasper tranquilamente –

- ¡No hay nada más que hacer puta madre! –grite –no hemos encontrado nada…y las malditas mujeres que las engendraron quedaron bien amaestradas para no decirnos ni pito –dije yo –

- Eso fue poco educado Edward…Bella no estará contenta cuando lo sepa –me dijo Emmett, yo lo miré con cara de asesino en serie –Y claro que no se va a enterar –siguió el mismo –

- Yo opino que será mejor no retrasarlo más –prosiguió Jake –nos quisimos ahorrar tiempo al intentar encontrar los regalos, pero nos ha salido mal el plan…así que digo que al mal paso darle prisa…hay que ir a Seattle y comprar lo que se nos ocurra

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Jasper muy a su pesar, yo me seguía sintiendo enfadado y con ganas de matar a alguien, Emmett me miró con precaución –

- Pues vamos** –**dijo Emmett, dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor evitándome por más de dos metros yo lo volví a mirar con furia y camine hacia el otro lado del auto, Jazz me detuvo –

- Hey…es gracioso y enternecedor ver como te ha afectado este año la entrega de regalos –me dijo con media sonrisa, yo quise machacarle la cara con un mazo –jamás te había visto así…ni siquiera cuando teníamos nueve años y jurábamos que el que recibiera el mejor regalo era al que Santa Claus quería más –yo lo mire con impaciencia, y no me aguante y le dije –

- Ya sabes que esta vez es distinto –dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello, intentando calmarme –

- No –negó con la cabeza – no lo se –este hijo de puta quería sacarme de quicio

- Mira cabrón sé que disfrutas mucho de esto…pero no es gracioso…en realidad no quiero que Bella piense que no me importa solo porque no le regale algo especial…y tú en vez de ayudarme me pones peor con tus comentarios pendejos

- Es que disfruto mucho con ellos y con tu comportamiento psicópata –sonrió como imbécil –ya tranquilo mi querido **pirata intergaláctico** –me paso un brazo por los hombros –verás que encontraras algo adecuado para ella…algo especial –dijo con voz chillona y pestañeando, yo sonreí por lo puto que se veía –

- Eso espero maestro **Jedi**–suspire y nos subimos a la camioneta –

- ¡Vámonos de compras chicos! –grito Jasper con voz de niña –¡Yahiiiiii! –y la camioneta arrancó –

Al principio sentía algo de esperanza, era como si trajera un chaleco antibalas o salvavidas, me sentía hasta como inflado por algo de confianza de que ir de compras no era tan complicado y que encontraría el regalo adecuado para Bella, porque para los demás podía comprar cualquier pendejada, ellos no importaban, bueno si, pero no tanto como mi pequeña diabólica.

Digo, ir de compras no era una gran ciencia, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, entrabas en la tienda, dabas una que otra vuelta buscando algo que te gustara, cuando lo encontrabas caminabas lentamente hacía la caja, te registraban el precio, uno tenía que sacar el dinero para pagar y después de recibir el ticket y la bolsa que contenía tu compra, podías salir de aquel lugar tranquilamente.

Chinga, digo esto no tenía porque tener gran dificultad para hacerse, sonreí ante esa perspectiva, es más hasta como decían las chicas, podía ser divertido. Dejé de sonreír y me quite esa puta y afeminada idea de la cabeza.

Pero después de tres horas, quince tiendas y cientos de artículos vistos, descubrí que mi metodología e hipótesis tenían que tener algún error, porque lo que yo creía fácil, había resultado más difícil y complicado que una mente femenina.

Salimos de una tienda y caminamos por los pasillos del centro comercial, íbamos ya cansados, sin decir de hartos y teníamos mucha hambre, Emmett no había parado de chingar que quería comer y yo no había parado de decirle que no tragaríamos hasta que no compráramos aunque fuera un regalo. Jake estuvo a punto de comprarle una sombrilla rosa a Leah con tal de que los dejara comer. Lo mande a la chingada y le dije que no, que al fin y al cabo el sabía que si quería seguir teniendo sexo con Leah por los próximos diez años sabía que no le compraría eso.

Entramos en otro almacén, siempre lo más difícil no era pensar en que regalarle sino caminar y entrar en el área de mujeres, todo mundo nos veía con interés y burla. Jasper había dicho que era más fácil que se nos ocurriera algo si estábamos en ambiente femenino, yo admitía que así era, pero eso no quitaba lo mal que me sentía estando ahí con toda esa puta gente mirándome.

Emmett y Jake parecían que disfrutaban mirando ropa interior y jugando con ella, Jasper era más metódico, parecía muy atento a ver que podía comprar y que no, yo en cambio me sentía como un pez fuera de su pecera.

- ¿Qué significan estos porcentajes? –dijo Emmett llevándole un par de bragas a Jasper –

- Es el porcentaje de cada material que se utilizó inepto…como es lencería cara, usan muchos tipos, a parte del encaje y algodón, hilos finos y hasta pedrería

- ¡Wooo! –dijo Emmett abriendo más los ojos y admirando la lencería que tenía en las manos –creo que llevaré unas de estas –sonrió –

- ¿Tú como sabes tanto de esto? ¿Vienes a comprar aquí tu ropa interior –bromeo Jake –

- No pendejo…pero Alice si…y como luego me trae pues he aprendido de esto…debo decir que es de mucha utilidad…si quisiera comprarle ropa interior a Alice no sería algo especial comprarle algo de eso…lo especial es comprar aquello que ella no espera y al mismo tiempo le guste

- No mames…que hueva me da tu caso –le dijo Jake sinceramente, yo me quise reír, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba para hacer eso –Creí que sería más fácil –admitió el mismo cerca de mi – pero ahora me doy cuenta que esto es un fiasco –se quejó y yo intentaba no dejarme influir por sus palabras, tenía que seguir buscando –

- Hay que tener paciencia mi querido **Wokie** –dijo Jasper, mirando unos topless muy lindos, me acerque, pero al fin y al cabo ninguno me gusto –

- Tomen cualquier pendejada y vámonos… Tengo hambre –dijo ya con fastidio, él no estaba ayudando –

- Si…hay que ir a comer –lo secundó Emmett –bueno…aunque yo ya tengo algo –mostro un par de conjuntos de lencería –…le comprare algo más…pero algo es algo…esto se le verá increíble –se puso los conjuntos sobre la mejilla – además están bien suavecitos…toca –le dio a Jake y este los rechazó –

- Bien…pero ahora solo faltan como un chingo de regalos más –dije fastidiado –así que en vez de estar de pendejo ven y ayúdame a encontrar algo **Vader** –Emmett se acercó y busco conmigo en donde estaban los topless –

- Edward –me dijo Jake impaciente e intentado persuadirme –…Bella no es tan pinche meticulosa para esas cosas como Alice…cómprale lo que sea y vámonos –se acercó y tomó el primero que encontró –mira este se le verá perfecto

- Tú no se lo vas a ver puesto –dije con cierto recelo, él rodó los ojos –

- Claro que no imbécil –me lo daba pero yo aún no estaba seguro –

- No creo que le guste ese color –dije mirando con una ceja enarcada y mirando el toples color rosa chillante –

- Eso no importa…va debajo de la ropa, no lo notara

- Se ve muy grande –lo seguí observando –

- Es unitalla –dijo con dientes apretados –

- Eso se ve más bien como para tetas como las de Rose –dijo Emmett tocándose el pecho con las dos manos –o la misma Leah –miró a Jake –

- Ya te dije que se le verá bien…además es de buena marca, es fino

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- No seas pendejo…ve el precio –miré y en efecto, el precio era elevado –

- No estoy seguro –hice mueca –

- ¡Puta madre Edward toma el pinche topless y vámonos a comer antes de que me trague las bragas de Emmett! –grito, la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor se quedo en silencio mirándonos –

- Haz el favor de callarte –le susurre –

- Lo que pasa es que cuando tengo hambre, hasta mi estómago grita –me dijo ya un poco más calmado, Jasper se acercó y nos habló –

- Creo que lo más prudente para todos es ir a comer y luego volver y hacer las cosas con más calma, antes que la dieta de Jake ponga en peligro nuestra estancia en el centro comercial –dijo con sonrisa y todos asentimos –

- Gracias a Dios –dijo Jake y me puso en las manos el topless –

- ¿Lo vas a comprar? –me preguntó Emmett –

- Aún no se –estaba indeciso – aún pienso que es muy grande

- Eso se arregla –agarró el toples y lo miró – ¿Cómo qué talla será Bella? Yo creo que Mediana, aunque esto dice unitalla –hizo mueca y luego volteo a alrededor –ah claro…señorita –una vendedora volteó y nos miró un poco desconcertada – ¿Disculpe lo tendrá por tallas? –señaló el topless sonriente – ¿o sólo hay en unitallas?...lo que pasa es que mi amigo quiere una talla más pequeña –yo lo miré con la boca abierta, pero no pude decir nada, la vendedora parecía sorprendida y sacada de onda –

- Sólo hay unitallas señor –dijo con dificultad –

- Ah muy bien gracias…ah y ¿Sólo hay en este color?...lo que pasa es que mi amigo no le gusta y quiere otro color ¿Verdad Edward? –me volteó a ver y yo todavía no cerraba la boca, mi rostro estaba inexpresivo – ¿Qué color te gusta amigo?

La vendedora nos siguió mirando entre divertida, sorprendida y hasta con un poco de lástima. Claro hasta yo mismo me sentía así, desgraciado y lleno de vergüenza.

Fuimos a comer, en realidad mi estómago era un revoltijo, no tenía ni pizca de hambre, no tuve ningún problema en que Emmett terminara con mis patatas fritas.

Estuvimos planeando a dónde más ir, bueno planearon, yo cómo que estaba en estado zombi, no oía ni hablaba, me sentía estúpido por estar ahí, e inútil por no poder terminar con esto de una manera aceptable. Era un imbécil que no conocía a su novia y por eso no sabía que putas regalarle en navidad.

Después de otro par de horas, prácticamente todos habíamos comprado algo, yo de hecho ya había comprado los obsequios de los demás, había comprado obsequios hasta para mi familia, pero el puto regalo más importante, el que tenía que haber comprado primero, aún no estaba entre las bolsas que cargaba. Por cualquier cosa, creo que ya tendría que haber comprado la caja de chicles.

Me di por vencido cuando descubrí que ya era de noche, que mis pies tenían algo que hacía que cuando caminara me dolieran, si, eran ampollas, y que había recorrido cada tienda, incluso las tlapalerías.

Todos iban un poco más tranquilos, si claro los cabrones habían comprado sus putos obsequios, la verdad no sabía si lo habían pensado mucho, pues después de comer estaban más felices y por tal no pensaban con claridad, es como si les hubieran dado una droga, yo era el único que seguía paranoico y nervioso, era obvio, casi no había comido.

Y entonces, no supe como putas paso, pero voltee sin querer a un aparador, ya habíamos pasado por ahí, pero no se porque putas no le había puesto más atención, tal vez fue porque lo que había adentro no se me hacía muy acorde con Bella, pero algo fugaz cruzo mi cerebro, y de repente, sonreí, una idea grandiosa se me vino a la mente.

**BPOV**

No se cuando había conseguido hacerme partícipe de algo tan raro como esto, o tal vez la rara siempre había sido yo y el hecho de no sentirme parte de esto, era lo que lo hacía raro y algo difícil de asimilar.

Para empezar lo raro, Edward estaba en la sala viendo el televisor con Charlie y yo estaba en la cocina con Renee intentando empezar a hacer la cena de Navidad, algo que nunca había hecho y que por obvias razones me hacían sentir fuera de lugar.

- Bueno entonces –dijo mi madre –tenemos que abrir el pavo –yo la mire con cierto recelo –tu lo jalas de un lado y yo del otro –dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre el pavo, yo puse cara de no mames y la aleje de ahí –

- Creo que yo puedo hacer eso mamá –dije por su propia seguridad y la mía –porque no vas abriendo esas latas y pones su contenido en esa cacerola –le señale una que estaba sobre la mesa –

- Oh claro –dijo ella sonriente –¡Pavo relleno aquí vamos! –dijo muy complacida, yo rodee los ojos pero no pude evitar sonreír –

Me estaba muriendo de ganas de irme con Edward de ahí, pero no había conseguido que el hijo de la chingada cambiara de opinión y me dejara pasar la cena de navidad con él y su familia. Él maldito me había dicho que no, que tenía que pasarla aquí con mis papás, yo quise ahorcarlo.

Pero, en realidad, tenía mucha curiosidad por esto, digo hace un chingo que no pasaba la navidad junto a mis papás, digo ambos, tanto así que ya no recordaba la última vez, siempre era o con Renee o con Charlie y siempre era el mismo fiasco, así que creo que al final no era que me sintiera rara, me sentía expectante y un tanto temerosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, descubrí que alguien me miraba con gran sonrisa desde la puerta de la cocina. Edward tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones, lo mire con pena, pues mis manos estaban sobre un pavo ahumado.

- ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas en vez de estar ahí sonriendo como idiota? –le dije –

- No…yo paso…amo a la naturaleza no la destruyo –me dijo –

- Esto ya estaba muerto cuando lo compré, así que no me puedes acusar ante Greenpeace –el sonrió de lado y yo me vine –

- Ok –suspiró –me tengo que ir…Esme también debe de estar empezando a preparar la cena y se preguntará porque no estoy ahí para darle ánimos y pasarle lo que sea que necesite

- Ah que bien –dijo Renee –le ayudas a preparar la cena a tu mamá…eso es muy dulce de tu parte cariño

- En realidad no meto mis manos en lo que sea que vaya a preparar…solo le paso lo que necesite…no quisiera echar a perder algo que debe salir perfecto –se me acercó y me beso suavemente en los labios –

- Espera te acompaño a la puerta –me limpié las manos –

- Ok…Feliz navidad Renee –le dijo a mi madre mientras iba y le daba un abrazo rápido –

- Feliz Navidad Cariño –se soltaron y él y yo salimos hacia el recibidor –

- Feliz Navidad Charlie –le dijo a mi padre, este solo volteo y le hizo una seña con la mano, yo me encabroné por dos segundos ante la poca educación de él –siempre tan lindo –mi novio sonrió –

- Perdónalo…ya sabes que de vez en cuando se comporta como un idiota –susurre –

- Y suele ser que es siempre que estoy yo presente –seguía sonriendo –

- ¿Estas seguro que no me quieres llevar contigo? –dije abrazándolo por el torso y poniendo cara de niña buena –

- Absolutamente…además sino quieres que tu padre sufra envenenamiento en noche buena será mejor que vayas y le ayudes a Renee a hacer la cena –yo hice mueca y el me beso la frente –

- Mañana vendré a verte…aunque los regalos los abriremos hasta la tarde que regrese Jasper

- ¿Se fue a pasar la navidad con Lexie? –el asintió en silencio pero con sonrisa –

- Así que…tendremos que esperar…por ahora –suspiro y me siguió mirando, yo me sentía de gelatina entre sus brazos –Feliz Navidad Grich –sonrió más y yo también lo hice –

- Feliz Navidad Baba Claus

Y lo bese más profundamente y lo abracé más fuerte, era increíble que siempre que hacía esto, la sensación que tenía era más fuerte e increíble, pero no desconocida. Sentí sus manos navegar por mi espalda mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, aquello siempre era lo mejor. Su olor era exquisito y la sensación de que me faltaba el aire era espeluznante y fascinante. Estaba en mi gloria personal.

De repente escuchamos los tosidos de alguien, puta madre se me había olvidado de que Charlie estaba por ahí. Nos separamos y sonreímos, después de eso, me beso la frente de nuevo y salió de mi casa, yo deje la puerta abierta para mirarlo alejarse.

- Dile a Esme, Carlisle y Nessi ¡Feliz Navidad de mi parte! –le grite mientras el abría la puerta de su auto y me sonreí y se despedía con la mano –

Lo miré alejarse y entré de nuevo en mi casa, respiré profundamente tenía mucho por hacer, y la verdad no tenía nada de ganas. Cuando entré me di cuenta que Renee estaba a punto de echar lo que se que fuera que había en una lata en el pavo que aún no estaba listo.

- ¡Mamá! –me acerqué rápido –no…todavía no le eches eso…hay que sazonar el pavo primero con los jugos –ella me miro como si alguien le hubiera hablado de logaritmos –

- Ok –dijo y dejo las latas y se alejó del pavo, en eso me puse yo a trabajar y escuche a alguien más en la puerta –

- ¿Qué tal va ese pavo? –dijo Charlie con sonrisa y brazos cruzados, yo ahorita no sentía cierta simpatía por él –

- Muerto –dije con sequedad –…mamá ayúdame a sostener esto –ella se acercó, pero necesitábamos que alguien nos pasara otro recipiente –

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? –nos dijo Charlie, yo aunque no quería que estuviera cerca de mi, no tuve más remedio –

- Si…pues –dije pero no quería pedirle nada ahora –

- Cariño nos pasas el –mi mamá me miro como si necesitara corroborar que lo que yo quería era el recipiente, yo le dije que si con la cabeza –…ese recipiente –Charlie se acercó y nos pasó el recipiente –gracias amor –dijo mi mamá sonriendo –

- Alguien por favor puede mover las verduras que están en la lumbre –dije con tono seco e intentando concentrarme en sazonar el pavo –

- Yo lo hago –dijo mi mamá –amor ven a ayudarle a Bella por favor –puta madre lo que me faltaba, no lo quería cerca, pero él no dudo y se puso a lado de mi esperando que le dijera que hacer, yo respiré profundo y le dije –

- Cada que te diga échale un poco de esa botella –el tomo una –

- No…esa no, la otra –él dejo la botella y tomo otra –Si…esa –empecé a trabajar –

- Pensé que Edward había venido por ti –me dijo Charlie, yo lo miré ceñuda y negué con la cabeza –

- Y no se por qué no me fui…después de cómo te portaste con él –mi papá hizo mueca –…pero no te preocupes…él no me hubiera dejado que me fuera…me pidió que la pasará aquí con ustedes en familia…como debe de ser en Navidad…echa un poco de eso –me di cuenta que Charlie me miraba un poco sorprendido –

- ¿Él te lo pidió? –dijo un poco dudoso –

- Si –dije ya exasperada –…y si te apuras a echar un poco de eso te lo agradeceré –el reaccionó y echo un poco –

- No pensé que él…

- Papá…si realmente quisieras y me harías un gran regalo…si te propusieras conocer a Edward…no te portarías como un cabrón todo el tiempo…no le has dado la oportunidad de charlar ni nada…y sabes eso me caga –el me hizo mueca – porque Edward es mi novio y tú mi padre y por algún razón lógica supongo yo, tienen que tener contacto…así que te agradecería que por la poca salud mental que me queda…intentes por lo menos ser educado…no te pido que lo quieras…sólo no seas grosero con él…porque a pesar de que Edward pueda ser un malhablado o un cabrón –el abrió demás los ojos –jamás te ha hecho una grosería –él volvió a mirarme con cierto aire de culpa –

- Ok…Bells –dijo asintiendo y mirando de reojo a Renee que le sonreía –

- Gracias –dije y suspiré –y una cosa más –él me miró atento y temeroso –…podrías levantar la botella estas chorreando todo el pavo

- Mi papá levanto la botella y yo sin querer comencé a reír de la pendejada que había hecho, mi mamá también rió, y a partir de ahí, todo fue mejorando.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, la mesa preparada y nosotros con hambre, nos quedamos de pie alrededor de la mesa, viéndonos unos a otros, realmente era algo difícil, porque hacía años que no habíamos hecho esto, yo prácticamente había olvidado todo acerca de mi infancia, así que era una completa idiotez buscar algún detalle que me hiciera recordar como se tenía que proceder en esos casos.

El pavo, la ensalada, la sopa, el vino, ya todo estaba sobre la mesa que estaba decorada con un lindo mantel, y una vajilla muy reluciente que había comprado Renee hace poco. Pero nosotros seguíamos sin movernos.

- Creo que…podemos sentarnos –dijo mi papá, y mi mamá y yo asentimos y los tres nos sentamos –

- Creo que podríamos dar gracias –dijo mi mamá y mi papá asintió y me miró –

- Que lo haga ella –reaccioné en seguida, los tres juntamos las manos –

- Te damos gracias por estos alimentos señor –yo no sabía si reírme estaría bien en ese momento –pero más que nada te damos gracias por permitirnos estar juntos de nuevo a esta familia

En ese momento, algo paso en mi interior, sentí que alguien tiro de alguna entraña, miré a mi mamá que parecía que lloraba, yo la miré en silencio, y luego a mi padre quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía sentirse conmovido por las palabras de Renee. Yo no supe que sentía, seguí escuchando.

- Te agradecemos esta nueva oportunidad que nos brindaste…y que a pesar de lo bueno y lo malo…de las discusiones…y todo las cosas feas que puedan pasar entre nosotros…estamos contentos de estar unidos y felices por poder compartir como familia de nuevo nuestras vidas…Gracias…Amén –sonrió y abrió los ojos –

- Amén –dijimos mi papá y yo, él beso en la mejilla a Renee y yo no supe porque, pero me sentí contenta –

- Pues comencemos –dijo Charlie y yo me apresuré a servir la comida, cuando servimos el vino yo interrumpí el primer bocado de Charlie –

- Yo…bueno –titubee –quisiera hacer un brindis –ellos me miraron sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo complacidos, me sonrieron y tomaron sus copas –ok…sólo…yo –levanté la copa e intente no mirarlos a la cara –me alegro de estar aquí con ustedes de nuevo…porque aunque no lo parezca ni lo diga y sea una cabrona la mitad del tiempo…me gusta que seamos familia de nuevo –ellos me sonrieron –y ya…pues –levanté la copa –por la familia Swan

- Por la familia Swan –dijeron Renee y Charlie, yo les sonreí y después de eso comenzamos a cenar en silencio –

La cena había ido bien, digo no es que fuera perfecta, pero me sentí a gusto y por primera vez en siglos, había podido estar con mis padres por más de una hora sin pelearme con ellos.

A Renee le gusto mi regalo, un libro para aprender a cocinar y a Charlie su playera de los Mariners. Ellos me regalaron ropa, cosas para la natación, un bloqueador solar y botas para la lluvia, se me hizo un lindo y sarcástico detalle de su parte.

Al siguiente día cuando iba con Edward hacia su casa por la tarde para hacer nuestro intercambio, pude darme cuenta que él lucia un poco nervioso, yo no quise preguntarle, parecía que si lo hacía él se pondría todo histérico, aunque pareció alegrarse porque le conté que la cena había ido bien.

El intercambio de regalos fue muy divertido, los chicos parecían un poco tensos, pero puedo decir que hicieron muy buen trabajo, todos nos cagamos de risa cuando Rose miró su nueva lencería y el libro que le regaló Emmett "Cocine sin riesgos" y cuando Alice casi colapso cuando Jasper le entregó además de un chingo de cosas, una servilleta de restaurante que parecía usada, y ella la miro con asco, pero después casi se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas y grito como desquiciada.

- ¿Có…como conseguiste esto? –las manos le temblaban –

- Bueno querida, internet hace milagros –dijo Jasper satisfecho –E Bay saca cosas que ni siquiera te puedes imaginar –ella volvió a gritar –

- Ahhhhhh –se le arrojó como changa y le empezó a dar pequeños besos – te amo…te amo

- ¿Qué es? –pregunto Leah sin entender –

- Es una servilleta que firmó la mismísima Donna Karan –dijo emocionada, como nadie dijo nada, continuo –la diseñadora…mi diseñadora favorita

- Pero esa servilleta parece hasta sucia –indico Rose con asco –

- Lo que pasa es que fue con la que se limpio –dijo Jasper –en una cena que hubo en la semana de la moda en Italia –Alice abrió más los ojos –

- ¿Quieres decir que esto contiene ADN de Donna Karan? –él asintió sonriente –

- Oh por Dios –dijo ella –

- ¿Alice sabes lo que es el ADN dije yo? –ella asintió –

- Si yo…escupo sobre esto…mi ADN y el de ella estarán unidos por siempre…y seremos

- ¿Hermanas de saliva? –terminó Emmett y todos reímos, Alice frunció el ceño –

- Bueno ya…solo faltan los regalos de Bella y Edward –dijo Jake, yo sentí un retortijón sobre el estomago, tome mi regalo y él se acercó con una pequeña cajita –

- Damas primero –me dijo con media sonrisa, a pesar de la misma, lo sentía nervioso, yo le sonreí y le di su obsequio –

- Gracias –lo tomó y lo abrió –

Me había costado un chingo de trabajo escoger que putas regalarle, opte por lo que yo pensé que le agradaría. Le compré un abrigo gris desde que lo vi sabía que se le vería increíble, aunque claro a él todo se le veía increíble. Unos lentes nuevos para el poco sol que hacía ahí, aunque claro él no necesitaba que hubiera sol para ponérselos y verse increíble, le compré un anillo de plata que tenía una inscripción que yo le mandé poner "Im lost without you" que era la clara y simple afirmación de lo que él significaba para mi.

Él me miró un poco impresionado y perdido por el anillo, al final había una nota. Era la nota donde decía que tenía una cita con el tatuador para ponerme esa frase en el tatuaje que ya tenía, por fin ya no estaba perdida, había encontrado mi camino.

Me abrazó muy fuerte y yo me sentí como nunca, aunque no duro mucho porque él se separó para darme mi obsequio. La bolsa grande tenía varios libros que él sabía que me gustarían, un topless en color azul marino, yo le hice una pequeña sonrisa, después me dio una caja pequeña, todos los chicos rieron, no supe por qué. Cuando la abrí me quede un tanto perpleja.

Había una pulsera sencilla pero linda y se veía fina a pesar de no ser tan ostentosa, pero lo que me dejó fría fue el dije que traía la pulsera, un corazón pequeño y totalmente deslumbrante y transparente colgaba de la pulsera. Yo la cogí y la puse en mi mano para observarla bien.

- Sufrí mucho para saber que era lo que tenía que regalarte –me dijo –al principio pensé que cualquier cosa sería suficiente…eres cabrona pero no pretenciosa –yo sonreí y los demás también –al final supe que lo que tenía que darte no era algo comprado…sino algo mío –yo lo mire sin comprender –la pulsera la compre…pero el corazón fue un obsequio de mi abuela cuando cumplí ocho años –yo lo vi intentando enganchar las ideas –parece algo no apropiado para un niño –sonrió un poco –pero lo fue…el corazón se lo había dado mi abuelo cuando empezaron a salir…y ella me lo dio a mi diciéndome "que el día que lo obsequiara, se lo diera a la persona más especial que haya en mi vida", porque ella hizo lo mismo…ahora entiendo que ni Carlisle fue tan especial para la abuela como lo fui yo…claro si tengo mi encanto –todos rieron un poco, yo aún estaba aturdida –…mi abuela fue la persona más maravillosa que te hubieras podido imaginar Bella…

- ¿Tú abuela vivía en Pasadena? –le pregunté con suavidad, él asintió –

- Si…murió poco después de haberme dado eso

En ese momento lo comprendí, cuando Edward me platicó que el mejor recuerdo de su vida eran sus vacaciones cuando tenía ocho años, supe que había sido gracias a su abuela, y este corazón que él me estaba obsequiando, y comprendí también que él me estaba dando algo verdaderamente importante para él, algo tan valioso que nada de lo que yo le había dado se comparaba con eso.

No pude evitarlo, el nudo en la garganta ya estaba más que apretado, lo abracé con tanta fuerza que sentí que ya nada podría separarnos, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza y mi espalda, yo cerré los ojos y guarde aquel momento para siempre, una memoria que estaba segura jamás olvidaría, porque ahora era especial, me sentía especial, porque para Edward yo era especial, y su abuela lo sabía.

**(Feel It Coming - Sara Melson)**

Nos organizamos mejor para año nuevo, y todos quedamos en pasarlo juntos en casa de Edward, sus padres y los míos nos acompañarían, su casa estaba mejor adornada que las tiendas de lujo en New York, su madre se tomaba en serio todo eso de arreglar y con ayuda de Alice, bueno ni decir más.

Ya por la noche, casi a punto de dar las doce, todos estábamos en la sala principal, ya habíamos cenado y sólo esperábamos el momento final para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año.

- Si se supone que todos tienen que besar a alguien cuando den las doce ¿A quién voy a besar yo, si Jake va a besar a Leah? –dijo Nessi –

- Tú no puedes participar eres demasiado pequeña corazón –le dijo Carlisle –

- Eso no es justo…ya tengo edad para besar –dijo molesta –

- Haremos esto…te compartiré mi mejilla para que la beses al mismo tiempo que Leah ok –le dijo Jake y la niña sonrió –

- Edward –le hablo Charlie –…te deseo un buen año hijo…espero y te vaya mejor en el que viene –yo me quede pendeja – y gracias por cuidar de mi Bella

- Para mi es un placer señor…le deseo lo mejor también –y ambos se dieron la mano en frente de mi cara perpleja, Charlie se alejo y él y yo nos miramos sorprendidos –

- Bien dense prisa –avisó Esme –todos llenen sus copas que faltan menos de cinco minutos –en ese momento Edward me tomo de la mano y me jaló hacia la terraza –

- Veo que te gusto el obsequio –dijo mirando la pulsera –

- No lo puedo negar…la abuela tenía buenos gustos…o más bien el abuelo –dije sonriente, a él pareció gustarle aquello –…además parece que te estas haciendo experto en hacer las compras –ambos reímos –

- Es mi debilidad lo admito –me abrazó –

- ¿Qué propósitos tienes para año nuevo?

- Bueno…he pensado en que puedo proponerme no ser tan cabrón e imbécil tan seguido –yo sonreí –…intentar caerle bien a Charlie

- Eso parece que ya se esta dando –dije complacida –

- Y…creo que dejarme de sentir frío y poder darte más calor –yo no lo entendí muy bien, pero sonreí – ¿Ahora tú cuales son tus propósitos?

- Mmm…la verdad no se…es difícil porque nunca he hecho propósitos antes –fui sincera –tal vez uno sería…dar el doble de ganas para mejorar en las competencias

- Ese es uno bueno ¿Qué más?

- Que te parece…ser más tolerante con la gente…con mis padres y contigo especialmente

- Eso me gusto aún más

- Me gustaría…que la próxima vez que llorara fuera de alegría y no por tristeza –dije y él me observo con mirada suave y tierna, pero no dijo nada – eso realmente me gustaría –se empezó a escuchar el típico 10…9…8 –

- ¿Algo más? –me acarició la mejilla, yo asentí sin dejar de verlo…7…6…5 –

- No dejar de quererte nunca –él me sonrió un poco…4…3…2 –

- Que así sea –…1…se escucharon los destellos y gritos –

- Feliz año nuevo Edward

- Feliz año nuevo Bella –nos sonreímos y después de eso nos besamos –

Sabía que jamás iba a poder cansarme de esto, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que tal vez todos esos años de maldad y en que me porte como una perra loca era porque no estaba en el lugar donde tenía que estar, el lugar a donde pertenecía, el lugar donde realmente estaban las personas que podían convivir conmigo, las personas que me querían.

Podía decir que desde que había llegado a Forks todo había cambiado, radicalmente, pero aún así sentía muy dentro de mi que no era como si la Bella de Phoenix hubiera muerto, simplemente había cambiado su forma de ver y tomar la vida, y que sobre todo tenía grandes sueños y expectativas para este próximo.

Vimos hacia adentro donde todo mundo estaba besándose y dándose los abrazos, sonriendo y brindando. Yo mire a Edward y él me devolvió una mirada tan gloriosa que pensé que había muerto y me encontraba en el cielo con mi ángel guardián. Ambos miramos a lo lejos se veían cohetes y luces de colores en el cielo. Lo abrace más fuerte, él me apretó y besó mi cabeza, y yo no pensé que hubiera otro sitio más hermoso que ese.

Todo en mi vida era perfección, no sabía como es que había pasado, pero así era, y no me podía quejar, y aunque viviera en Forks, podía pensar que tal vez la tormenta que había sido mi vida hasta ese momento, tal vez ya hubiera terminado. Sonreí más ante ese supuesto.

Cuando entramos ambos nos quedamos un poco confundidos, había música y todo mundo bailaba, mis padres y los de Edward bailaban de forma normal, pero mis amigos bailaban dando vueltas, brincando, como desorientados, sin sentido, como…y en ese momento lo comprendí, bailaban como yo lo hacía en mis tardes de pesadilla en Phoenix. Alice me miró sin dejar de aplaudir y de saltar como niña.

- Vamos Bella…Edward…es momento de que se unan a la fiesta –yo sonreí y miré a Edward que aún estaba desconcertado –

- ¿Quieres bailar? –le dije –

- ¿Tú me invitas? –enarcó una ceja y sonrió –...bueno así no puedo decir que no –le di la mano, él la tomo y al mismo tiempo me giro para darme una vuelta y así unirnos a los demás –

Mientras bailaba, mire a todos y todo pasó en cámara lenta ante mis ojos. Alice brincaba y daba vueltas con los brazos arriba, Emmett movía la cabeza en círculos, Jasper movía los brazos y giraba, Rose aplaudía y movía las caderas con los ojos cerrados, Leah agitaba la cabeza y el cuerpo, Jake hacía como que tocaba un instrumento y saltaba, Nessi brincaba agitando la cabeza, Carlisle y Esme se balanceaban y reían, Charlie y Renee también, y Edward y yo disfrutábamos igual que todos aquel momento especial, intentando olvidar todo lo malo y llenándonos de esperanza de que el futuro fuera mejor. Yo mire mientras bailaba y sonreí, aquello jamás lo olvidaría, estábamos juntos y llenos de esperanza.

**Ok...pues ahí lo tienen...espero haya valido la pena la espera...miles de gracias a todas...nos vemos...ahhh muchos reviewssssssssssssssssss por fa**

**Eva muy pronto...jajajja..**

**Vieja gracias por los Rvwsss...te prometo actualizarme con la tuya jajjaja luego me hablas para chismear jajjaja...tqm**

**BesTsS a todasssssss...CaSs C.D.**


	18. Muy Bien

**Hello...**

**Ok pues lamento el día y la hora...pero he seguido con la cabeza bloqueada jaja y me he tenido que ocupar de ciertos asuntos en el mundo real...así que no pude acabar bien hasta este momento...sorry...aún así espero disfruten el cap. Prometo ponerme más en chinga...se vienen cosas muy buenas**

**Sobre las acotaciones ya saben que las pongo al principio para que no se pierdan cuando lean. Blazers de Portland y los Spurs son unos equipos de Basquetbol. Un pistola calibre 45 es un arma muy buena, mi tío tenía una y yo siempre he querido que me regalen una jajjaja. La familia Manson se le decía así al grupo de tipos que adoraba al asesino famoso Charles Manson en los años 70. Koby Bryant es un jugador estrella de Basquetbol de los Lakers de L.A. LA NBA es la liga de Basquetbol en USA. Los caballeros de zodiaco es un mega famoso anime con el cual creci. Meteoro es una caricatura de un piloto de autos. Y Charlie Sheen es una estrella de Hollywood conocida por su alcoholismo, drogas y desmadre.**

**Bueno pues aqui el playlist. Una de mis songs favoritas. Es una chingoneria jaja.**

**(Take it Off - The Donnas)**

**Va...disfruten el cap...un chingo de reviewssss please para que despierte.**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Las olas me mantienen chocando por alguna razón… Pero tú amor me mantiene como un rayo. _

**CAP. XVIII**

**MUY BIEN **

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV.**

Siempre las sensaciones experimentadas a causa de una buena noche son una gran sorpresa, como pueden ser una total tortura, como pueden ser un verdadero placer, como ahora.

Estaba seguro que después de la magnifica noche que pasamos por celebrar el año nuevo, y la grandiosa sesión de sexo que pasé con Bella en mi propia cama gracias a que Alice no la dejo ir y en cambió casi corrió a Charlie y Renee para que pasaran una velada intensa para comenzar el año, eso fue genial, recordar la cara de Alice cuando los despedía, y la de Charlie al ver que me quedaba abrazando a su hija, creo que los puntos que había ganado con Charlie se esfumaron en ese mismo instante.

Pero a la chingada, eso no importaba ahora que me estaba despertando, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que ya había amanecido, porque sentía los rayos del sol calentar mi rostro, pero más que nada sentía una intensa mirada sobre mí. Entreabrí un ojo y la observé.

Bella estaba de lado, su cabeza estaba recargada en su mano y me observaba con fijeza, me sentí algo perturbado y al mismo tiempo feliz.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le dije con voz modorra, ella sonrió un poco más –

- No es bueno decir mentiras tan temprano –reacomodó su cabeza en su mano –…pero tampoco es bueno alimentar el ego de manera descomunal…así que declinare a contestar

- Sólo tenías que decir…si me encanta –dije con sonrisa abriendo los ojos y la abracé de pronto dejándola encima de mi, ella siguió mirándome, hubo un breve silencio que yo rompí– Hola

- Hola –dijo y juro por Dios que sus ojos brillaban, miro mi pecho, directamente mi tatuaje, yo me estremecí –será mejor que me levanté –se incorporó y me dio un beso en la boca –…iré a ayudarle a tu mamá con el desayuno

- Ok…quiero algo rico eh –le dije mientras me volvía a acomodar para dormir –me avisan cuando todo este listo –de repente sentí un golpe –

- Claro su majestad…como usted diga –me dijo con sarcasmo y sonrisa, yo también sonreí –

No podía quejarme, ni siquiera por el pinche clima culero, frío, congelado y demás, aún así estas vacaciones habían sido muy buenas. Cuando terminaron la perspectiva de volver a la escuela no fue tan de flojera como esperaba, al fin y al cabo los entrenamientos serían más fuertes y frecuentes que antes.

Si, de nuevo Laurent se estaba poniendo como puta histérica por las competencias venideras, yo no se porque, sabía de antemano que íbamos a ganar, así que en vez de presionarnos sólo hacía que nos riéramos más a sus espaldas por su comportamiento.

En verdad que después de dos semanas de gritos, ademanes y mentadas esto estaba pasando de lo divertido a aburrido. Necesitábamos acción, porque Laurent se estaba encargando de que ninguno de nosotros tuviera nada más que hacer o pensar que entrenar, de hecho Bella se había disculpado con Esme por no poder haber ido a cuidar a Ness como siempre, pues con la escuela y los entrenamientos realmente no tenía tiempo.

Pero teníamos que pensar que esto era el principio, porque realmente las cosas se pondrían peores cuando se vinieran las competencias, ya me estaba imaginando la cara de Laurent a una semana de la competencia, con la vena de la frente a punto de estallarle. No pude evitar sonreír.

A finales del mes, las cosas pintaban muy bien, digo los entrenamientos como siempre eran buenos y como Laurent no dejaba de chingar en un buen rato, para olvidar su cara no nos quedaba más que emborracharnos y tener sexo. Gracias Laurent.

El viernes saliendo del entrenamiento, realmente estábamos cansados, siempre el puto negro se las ingeniaba para que el viernes fuera el peor día de todos, supongo que pretendía que no tuviéramos más ganas que descansar por el resto de la tarde, porque claro ya habían comenzado los entrenamientos sabatinos.

Estaba en el estacionamiento junto con Jasper, estábamos esperando a las chicas. Jake y Emmett llegaron con una puta sonrisa.

- Quiten esa pinche cara de aburridos y sonrían –dijo el cabrón –tenemos plan –sacudió unos tickets en su mano –

- ¿De qué putas hablas? –le dije sin dejar de sentirme cansado y aburrido, sólo quería ir a casa y abrazar mi almohada por horas o a Bella siendo más exactos –

- Mi papá consiguió boletos para los **Blazers** esta noche –dijo sonriendo – así que si nos apuramos y le metemos duro al acelerador llegaremos a Portland a tiempo, hasta para comprar nachos con queso –dijo más entusiasmado –

- ¿Emmett tienes idea de lo que estas proponiendo? –le dije –…además ¿Los Blazers? Por favor ese equipo no tiene nada

- Oye van a jugar contra los Lakers –dijo indignado –además son boletos de primera –señaló los tickets, yo seguía con mueca –quita esa cara…si tuviera boletos para ir a ver a los **Spurs** ya estaría camino al aeropuerto y tu estarías en frente –yo no quite mi jeta –

- Hay no seas aguafiestas –me dijo Jake –es viernes social…y hay que ir a donde esta la sociedad

- Tenemos que descansar mañana hay entrenamiento…además iba a pasar la tarde con Bella

- No seas maricona –me dijo Jake –…no creo que Bella se enoje porque pases una tarde de chicos, supongo que ella se muere por pasar una tarde con las perras –yo lo mire sopesando bien esa idea, espere un momento y voltee a ver a Jasper que estaba como ido recargado en el auto –

- ¿Tú que opinas imbécil? –él suspiro y se irguió –

- Yo voy…no veo cual sea el problema…además ¿A mi qué?...yo no voy a conducir –el puto sonrió y yo rodee los ojos –

- Perfecto…bueno pues andando…hay que pasar a dejar mi auto y el de Jake…-canturreo Emmett –

- Oye…oye espera –dije entendiendo sus intenciones – ¿Pretendes que yo conduzca?

- No imbécil…le vamos a pedir a Nessi que conduzca tu Volvo –dijo Jake –

- Y supongo que lo haría muy bien –terminó Emmett, yo hice mueca – ya quita esa cara…eres el elegido –sonrió –

- No estoy convencido de esto…además tengo que esperar a Bella para decirle y llevarla a su casa

- No seas un pinche mandilón Edward…cuando vallamos en camino le mandas un mensaje y asunto resuelto –dijo Emmett–

- Si se tratara de Rose no dirías eso –él dejo de sonreír pero seguía relajado –

- Pero no es Rose…es Bella –saltó Jake –ella es más comprensiva y menos sádica…deja de preocuparte y dedícate a conducir –yo iba a protestar –

- Ya no te quejes –dijo Emmett – quien te manda a ser quien le mete más profundo al acelerador –ambos se dieron la vuelta y yo aún me quede ahí parado con Jasper pensando en qué putas le diría a Bella ahora –

- Deja de pensar tanto –me dijo el cabrón de mi amigo –vamos a pasar una noche de chicos…eso no es malo

- Si eso parece…es sólo que –di una media sonrisa –…bueno las cosas van muy bien, que no me acostumbro a que así sea

- Típico de alguien que ha sido un loser en el amor –yo rodee los ojos y él paso su brazo por mis hombros –pero no te preocupes…te acostumbraras a tú nuevo cuento de hadas –sonrió – mi querido Romeo

- Cógete –le dije enseñándole el dedo de en medio, el hizo ademán de darle una mordida –

- Anda vámonos antes de que salga tu pequeña fierecilla –

Rodeó el auto y se subió al Volvo, yo suspiré y después de dar una mirada a la escuela y ver que en efecto Bella no aparecía, me subí y arranque el auto. Digo, esto era algo normal, tenía derecho a disfrutar de mis amigos, tal vez estar tan bien en una relación te vuelve un poco paranoico sin tener motivos. Bella era una chica genial, loca, pero genial, ella no se molestaría por esto.

**BPOV**

- ¿Qué putas significaba esto? Vi mi celular mientras estaba parada con las chicas a mitad del estacionamiento. Fruncí el ceño, esto tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –me pregunto Alice, yo aún intentaba leer bien el mensaje por si se me había pasado algo importante –

- No lo se exactamente –aun estaba como aturdida, y era una pendejada –

- ¿Bella estas respirando? –me pregunto Rose, yo no dije nada, seguía intentado descifrar el puto mensaje –

- Hay ya no sean pendejas –dijo Leah y me arrebato el celular y leyó el mensaje –ah…con razón…bueno –todas la miramos con expectación, hasta yo que ya lo había leído –

- ¿Qué putas dice Leah? –ahora Rose estaba poniéndose tensa –

- Nada importante…parece que Edward tuvo algo mejor que hacer que coger hoy con Bella –sonrió de forma malvada, puta –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, Leah suspiro mientras sonreía y leyó el mensaje –

- "_Hey…voy camino a Portland a ver un partido de Baloncesto, siento no poder llevarte a casa pero si lo hacía no llegaríamos a tiempo…usa la tarde para descansar o lo que tu quieras hacer. Te veo mañana"_ –nos miro a todas con sonrisa –

- Eso esta raro –continuo Alice –

- Bastante…pero bueno es Edward…él es raro –dijo Rose –

- Es un cabrón Bella…déjalo sin sexo una semana y verás que no vuelve a ver Baloncesto en su vida –me devolvió el celular –

- Ya quita esa cara Bella –me dijo Alice –haremos algo para que se te pase…además no creo que sea algo malo…digo solo es Baloncesto –yo suspiré intentando no emputarme, en eso volvió a sonar mi celular, era otro mensaje, lo leí y sonreí –

- ¿Me haces el favor de leerlo? –le di el celular a Leah, ella aún sonreía mientras tomaba el teléfono –

- "_Ha por cierto, los chicos están conmigo diles a las demás que son libres esta noche"_ –al finalizar se le borró la sonrisa –

- Creo que Edward no será el único que se quedará sin sexo -dije –

- Déjame entender esto –dijo Alice levantando las manos – ¿Quiere decir que organizaron una salida de chicos sin decirnos nada?

- Por eso es salida de chicos –dijo Rose –

- Hijos de Puta –susurro Leah, todas nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes –

- ¿En serio habrán ido al baloncesto? –pregunté –

- Lo dudo –dijo Leah con voz acida –

- Hay que darles un poco de confianza no creen –dijo Alice –

- No digas pendejadas…seguramente se fueron a verles las nalgas celulíticas a unas campesinas baratas en un tabledance –dijo Rosalie ya emputada –

- Bueno miren yo digo que por ahora hay que confiar en que se fueron al Baloncesto…hay que ser lógicas…es temprano para ir al tipo de sitio que sugieres –mire a Rose que me corto la cabeza al instante – y viendo lo que dice el mensaje…Portland esta algo retirado…así que supongo que tenían que apurarse

- Bella sólo porque estas viviendo un idilio sexual no significa que no prestes atención a la realidad…coges con la vagina no con el cerebro –me dijo Leah –

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella –me secundó Alice –

- Hay Alice…tú hace años que dejaste de pensar con el cerebro y lo haces con tu vagina –dijo Rose, ahora Alice le cortó la cabeza a Rose –

- Hay que seguirlos –dijo Leah –ver a dónde fueron

- Si…seguramente los podremos encontrar en Seattle…no creo que hayan ido hasta Portland –Rose habló muy segura –

- Hay que pasar a mi casa por el cuchillo de cacería de mi padre –Leah habló como carnicera –

- Y yo por la **45** que mi padre tiene en su escritorio –Rose estaba a un paso de parecer de **la familia Manson** –

- Haber cállense las dos –dije ya harta de esto –ni tu cortaras los huevos de Jake con ese cuchillo –señale a la morena –ni tu le dispararas entre ceja y ceja a la gran cabeza de Emmett…por dos simples razones –ellas me miraron con enojo y expectación –una porque necesitamos saber en realidad que esta pasando…y dos…porque ninguna de las dos podría estar sin el pene de cada uno de ellos –las dos se miraron por unos segundos dándome la razón en silencio –

- ¿Y qué putas propones? –me hablo la rubia –

- Bueno pues no ganamos nada estando aquí…de hecho le iba a decir a Edward que pasáramos la noche en mi casa porque mis padres no… -en eso me interrumpí y sonreí –

- ¿Bella en que estas pensando? –me dijo Alice, yo me quede unos segundos en silencio disfrutando de mi gran y maquiavélica idea, miré a todas queriendo contagiar mi sonrisa y hable con tono dulce y victorioso –

- En que si ellos pueden tener su tarde de chicos…nosotras podemos tener una de chicas ¿no? –mire a todas quienes me devolvieron la sonrisa –

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, sonrieron y asintieron con gran satisfacción, yo me sentí triunfante. Si Edward se había ido a ver el baloncesto o a unas rameras con el clítoris dilatado allá él, ya arreglaría cuentas con el idiota más tarde, por ahora era tiempo de divertirme, porque tenía que relajarme y divertirme como él me había dicho, y eso haría, y en compañía de las chicas mejor.

Así que sin dudarlo dos veces nos lanzamos a comprar todo tipo de cosas para nuestra súper fiesta privada denominada "arriba los hombres pero de un árbol que este en llamas". Compramos de todo, botellas, comida chatarra, cosas para limpiar después de que hubiera pasado el tornado borracho.

Alice me sugirió que comprara velas, pues aunque se limpie después de una fiesta la casa apesta a alcohol o a borrachos, y el humo de las velas quita ese mal olor. Sin dudarlo compre muchas, hoy sería noche de terror para nuestros hígados.

Al llegar a casa guardamos todo lo que fuera valioso para mis padres y pudiéramos romper, muy inteligente y considerado por nuestra parte. Fue casi instantáneo que al abrir la primera botella ya nos sintiéramos ebrias. A las dos horas todas estábamos en rompa interior, con la sala echa un asco y cantando la misma canción.

- Pon la dos…la dos –dije yo –

- No mames… ¿otra vez? –dijo Leah balanceándose sobre un sofá –

- Es mi casa –me señalé –es mi estéreo…y a la que no le parezca se puede ir a chingar a su reputisima madre –di un trago a mi botella de vodka –

- Si tu lo dices –me contesto –pon la dos Rose –mi amiga estaba recargada sobre el mueble del estéreo –

- Si le doy regresar ¿Se repite verdad? –dijo como tarada, pinche borracha –

- Así es Barbie…pon play –dijo Alice de pie sobre otro sofá, parecía prostituta drogada, sonreí –…espera deja encuentro mis baquetas

- Tu no tienes batería pendeja –le dijo Leah –

- Claro que si…las cazuelas de Renee hacen muy buena acústica…y puedo usar estas cosas como baquetas –agarró algo del piso, creo que eran unas envolturas –

- Pinche enferma –le dijo Leah, pero luego volteo parecía buscar algo, agarro un cojín – ¿esto parece una guitarra?

- Más bien parece tu nalga después de coger –le dijo Rose sonriente –toda aplanada –todas nos cagamos de risa, ella le enseñó el dedo de en medio –

- Ponla ya puta madre –dije –y tú saca el celular y graba todo…quiero que el inútil pendejo de Edward vea de lo que se esta perdiendo –me intente poner de pie, a la primera no pude, pero si a la segunda y con ayuda del mueble –

- Ya esta –dijo Rose y se empezó a escuchar la música, todas nos prendimos al instante –

**(Take It Off – The Donnas)**

Alice hizo como que jugaba con sus baquetas y las hacía girar, obvio a la pendeja se le cayeron yo me cague de risa y ella continuo disque tocando, Leah movió su nalga aplanada como guitarra, y Rose movía el cabello y bebía de su tequila.

Yo simplemente me puse a escuchar la música, empecé moviendo la cabeza, mi cabello se agito, y yo ya estaba mareada, eso no importaba, se sentía bien, sonreí y tome el control del estéreo para subirle más y usarlo de micrófono.

Miré a las chicas que estaban tan posesas como yo, salte a un sillón y luego al otro, estaría borracha pero conocía mi espacio, brinque más y a canté como si mis pulmones fueran de acero y el aire que salía de ellos fuera inmortal.

Brincábamos y girábamos por todos lados como locas, pegándonos y aventándonos, cantando y gritando como psicópatas, esto era divertido. Leah pasaba el video mientras todas borrachas y cachondas sonreíamos al celular.

La canción era una de mis favoritas, y me la sabía de principio a fin, era de esas que aún borracha y que estuvieras en la etapa de que se te traba la lengua, te la sabías y la podías cantar, aunque fuera a gritos y que no se entendiera.

Mientras Rose giraba como niña chiquita alborotándose el cabello, yo me subí a la mesa del comedor y canté, me tire sobre la mesa y me agité como pinche gusana poseída, Leah muy de cerca tomaba eso y seguía chupando de su ron, después volteaba la cámara y seguía grabando a las demás sin dejar de cantar.

Alice seguía disque tocando pero ahora de pie sobre el sillón, parecía un trapecista novato, a cada rato se caía, la pendeja en serio parecía estar en drogas con esa cara y el maquillaje corrido.

Leah colocó el celular sobre un lugar donde nos pudiéramos ver todas, y juntas nos pusimos a cantar y aventarnos cojines, mojarnos con las botellas de licor y jugar hasta caballazos, sin dejar de cantar, Leah y yo le ganamos a Rose y Alice, las cabronas no eran nada para el poder perruno de nosotras

Escuche cosas romperse, no voltee a ver que era, ¿Qué putas importaba?, me estaba divirtiendo con mis amigas, Edward podía chupar pito si quería, yo estaba en mi desmadre personal con mis chingonas amigas.

Saque crema batida y chocolate liquido y empezamos una guerra de comida, Alice de plano le hecho de todo a su whisky creo que ella ya no estaba con nosotros, vi que puso su nombre con lápiz labial en un espejo que tenia en la sala.

- ¡Guerra de sostenes! –gritó Rose –

En pinche automático todas nos quitamos los sostenes y empezamos a pegarnos con ellos, fue cagado y liberador. Sabía que nadie tenía nada que hacer contra la copa D de Rose, pero bueno, lo importante era echar desmadre.

Sabía que en cuanto los chicos vieran esta parte, tendrían un orgasmo espontáneo, cabrones nalgas prontas, para que vean de lo que se perdieron imbéciles. Jamás había jugado guerra de sostenes, pero era realmente divertido, creo que la Casa de Playboy debía de tener envidia de nosotras en este preciso instante.

El sostén de Rose era como una escopeta, pero Alice y yo éramos más inteligentes, azotábamos con ganas, Leah era más territorial, me daba risa vernos así con las nenas de fuera saltando libremente, esto era una pinche chingoneria.

Después de acabar cagadas de risa porque Alice se le montó por la espalda a Rose y comenzó a disque ahorcarla con su pequeño sostén rosa. Me puse el mío sobre la cabeza y seguí cantando, debo de haberme visto bien pinche cagada, porque todas estallaron en risas hasta agarrarse el estomago del dolor.

Seguimos cantando, riendo y chupando hasta el final de la canción, cuando esta termino, me puse de pie, me tape los senos con ambos brazos y me acerque con sexy lentitud, creo, al celular de Leah.

- Suficiente show por hoy hijos de la chingada –y lo apagué –

**EPOV**

La verdad este pinche partido estaba de hueva, puta madre, ahorita bien podría estar haciendo algo más interesante. Besando el interior de los muslos de Bella, oh si, claro que si, sonreí.

Tal vez si esto no se iba tiempo extra, podría regresar en la madrugada y pasar por un poco de masaje con lengua por parte de mi novia, que era bastante experta.

- No mames pinche **Koby**…pásala cabron –dijo Jake –me caga pinche personalista –hizo mueca –

- Después de tantos años en la **NBA** no ha entendido el concepto de trabajo en equipo –le secundó Emmett, mientas sonó un celular –pásame la cerveza Jake –el moreno le iba a pasar la cerveza pero se quedó pasmado con su teléfono –Hey pendejo ¿qué tienes?

- Es un mensaje de Leah –dijo un poco temeroso –

- No mames –le dijo Emmett - ¿Qué dice?

- Seguramente que te va a cortar los huevos –le dijo Jasper despreocupado y con sonrisa –como cada semana –

- ¿No dice si Bella esta molesta? –pregunté un poco preocupado –

- No es texto…es un video pero esta oscuro…y se oye un poco…espera –se empezó a escuchar voces y luego música a todo volumen –

Los cuatro nos juntamos para ver bien el video, y por Cristo resucitado no se me salieron los ojos porque Dios es grande y tenía que permitirme el milagro de ver esto.

Los siguientes tres minutos, fueron los más perturbantes, calientes, acelerados, sexys y sorprendentes de toda mi promiscua y pervertida vida, lo que vimos ahí nos dejo mudos, con la boca abierta y con nuestros amigos de allá abajo en firmes.

Juró por Dios que cuando escuché a Rose gritar "Guerra de sostenes" fue como si hubiera escuchado el llamado de los ángeles, porque de inmediato cuatro de ellos dejaron salir sus putos sexys sostenes y dejaron al descubierto a sus nenas, que puta madre eran una belleza, digo las de Bella no eran las más grandes, pero eran perfectas para mi. Creo que todos soltamos un pequeño gemido en esa parte.

Creo que la parte que más me excitó fue al final cuando Bella, toda borracha, llena de licor, crema batida, el cabello revuelto y balanceándose como una pinche sexy mujer de playboy se acerco a la cámara y nos mando a la chingada a todos. Sus palabras me encendieron "Suficiente show por hoy hijos de la chingada", oh por **Los Caballeros del Zodiaco** sentí el puto orgasmo en la punta de mi amigo.

- No pinches mames –dijo Jasper –eso es espectáculo…es grandioso

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Jake –el video es para hacerse millonario Podríamos subirlo a You Tube

- Si claro…pero lo decía por el seno izquierdo de Alice, pensé que aun se le notaría el mordisco que le di hace unos días –sonreía –

- Ya no –dijo Emmett sacando su celular –anda cabrón pásame esta joya

- Yo también lo quiero –dijo Jasper –cuando me sienta mal…tendré mi medicina lista

- Oigan…si ellas están haciendo eso en este momento –dije yo un tanto en la pendeja –

- Seguramente ya están teniendo sexo lésbico–dijo Emmett –anda wey saca tu celular ¿O que no quieres el video?

- No seas pendejo –dije y saque mi teléfono –imbécil, quiere decir que ellas nos enviaron esto por una razón…no sólo para que las viéramos hacer eso…sino para –no terminé los cuatro nos miramos y comprendimos al instante –

Nos paramos en chinga y corrimos a la salida, si le metía con ganas al acelerador, podíamos estar en menos de dos horas allá. Casi dejamos a Jasper en el estadio, tuve que esperarlo porque él traía el boleto del estacionamiento, se subió con el auto en movimiento y salí de ahí en putisa.

Teníamos que llegar para poder disfrutar de aquella fiesta sin sostenes, tal vez llegáramos a tiempo para la "Guerra de tangas", me endurecí allá abajo y sonreí.

- No mames Edward manejas como mi abuela –me dijo Emmett –métele cabrón tal vez Rose me deje jugar con su sostén

- Y masticarlo si quieres –dijo Jake –

- Tengo hambre pero de comerle los senos –dijo el grandulón –

- Que raro –le contestó –

- ¿No crees que nos mandaron eso porque estaban encabronadas? –inquirió Jazz –

- Puede ser…pero a estas alturas –dije sin dejar de meter el pedal hasta el fondo –en su estado más que alcohólico y Post-Guerra de Sostenes…nos recibirán como héroes de Guerra –sonreí y los demás también lo hicieron –

- Cereza de chocolate…ahí te voy –dijo Jake lamiéndose los labios –

Realmente maneje como pinche loco, el puto de **Meteoro** y los pendejos de la formula 1 me la pelaban y me besaban el culo. Emmett y Jake que habían comprado unos six de cervezas en el viaje de ida, habían abierto un par de cervezas, que hicieron que me desesperara más, quería llegar a casa de mi Bella a chupar cerveza directo de sus senos.

Sabía que estábamos cerca, y cuando escuche ese sonido, supe que las cosas se pondrían tensas, miré por el espejo retrovisor. Me lleva la chingada.

- Puta madre…ya nos cargo la chingada –dije –

- ¿Qué? –dijeron los tres, voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta que una puta patrulla nos venía siguiendo –

- No mames –dijo Jake –acelera cabrón…vamos a perderlo

- No chingues…no puedo…a estas alturas ya debe de haber apuntado las placas –dije emputado –

- Chinga –dijo Emmett con voz preocupada, en eso se escucho otro sonido, como liquido –

- No mames pinche Emmett pendejo –dijo Jake –derramaste la cerveza cabrón

- No pude evitarlo…el auto se mueve rápido…agarró una curva

- Rápido límpialo –dijo Jazz –será mejor que te detengas…será rápido y nos podremos ir

- Yo lo miré de reojo y apretando la quijada me di cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, así que no queriendo baje la velocidad y me detuve orillando el auto.

- Cualquier cosa no se pasen de listos y compórtense como adolescentes anormales –dijo Jasper mientras veíamos que alguien de la patrulla salía y se acercaba –o sea nada de sexo, drogas o alcohol –todos asentimos, mientras el policía tocaba la ventanilla y yo la bajaba e intentaba sonreír–

- Buenas noches oficial –dije con media sonrisa – ¿a que debemos el llamado?

- Creo que su indicador de velocidad tiene la respuesta joven –el cabrón parecía mamón pero no un culero, bueno haber como nos va –

- Si…la verdad no me di cuenta…lo lamento…es sólo que teníamos mucha urgencia por llegar temprano a nuestros hogares –dije sin dejar de sonreí, mis demás amigos sonrieron y asintieron –

- Por supuesto –dijo el puto con sarcasmo – ¿Me permite su licencia joven?

- Claro –dije y me apresuré a dársela –

- Cullen, Edward Anthony –frunció el ceño mientras alumbraba la licencia con su linterna y luego mi rostro –¿Y se puede saber de dónde vienen?

- Fuimos a…hacer una investigación a Portland…para la escuela –todos volvieron a asentir –

- Si acerca del cuerpo humano –dijo Jasper –

- Todos queremos ser médicos –terció Jake –

- Es nuestro sueño dorado –dijo con más entusiasmo Emmett –ayudar a la gente –en eso el imbécil se emocionó de más y se escuchó que pateo algo metálico, todos nos quedamos en silencio, puta madre –

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –preguntó el policía alumbrando atrás –

- Yo no escuché nada –dijo Jasper –

- Yo tampoco –dijo Jake –

- Voy a pedirles que se bajen del auto

- ¿Por qué?...sólo deme mi infracción y deje que nos vayamos…nos esperan en casa –casi grite, error, pendejo –

- Afuera –dijo el puto cabrón, todos lo hicimos –

- Le juro que no somos bebedores…si encuentra algo no es nuestro…es de la hermana de él –me señaló el imbécil tarado de Emmett – así como hay gente que es intolerante a la lactosa…yo soy intolerante a la cebada

- Cállate Emmett –le dije con dientes apretados –

- Veamos –dijo abriendo las puertas de atrás y encontrando lo que buscaba –claro…estas pequeñas latas llegaron volando –sonrió, puto desgraciado –

- No son de nosotros…son del padre de mi amigo –dijo Jazz señalándome –es alcohólico, por eso las traemos con nosotros para quitarle la tentación –Emmett y Jake asintieron –

- Por supuesto…y también se la derraman encima para que corra menos riesgos –dijo el imbécil policía con tal sarcasmo que disfrutaba cada palabra mientras olisqueaba a mis amigos –

- Es esencia **Charlie Sheen** ¿Qué no la conoce? –terminó Emmett –

Adiós guerra de tangas. Después de tanto ansiarla, ahora no veía posible mi fantasía, porque en vez de estar en la mesa de la cocina de Bella lamiendo su cuerpo, estaba detrás de una reja acompañado de mis amigos que se veían igual de decepcionados que yo, puta madre. ¿Por qué nos castigas Dios? Dios es amor ¿no? No es un Dios vengativo…maldita sea.

El puto problema ya no era como íbamos a hacer para llegar con nuestras cachondas novias a participar el la guerra de tangas, sino ¿Cómo putas íbamos a salir de aquí? No podía llamar a mi padre, se supone que había jurado jamás volverme a meter en un lío, estaba fichado, bueno algo así, y aunque sabía que era la única persona a la que podía llamar no me atrevía, y los chicos no iban a dejar de chingarme hasta que no lo hiciera.

Aunque claro no había nada de malo en que me sacara de aquí por correr, porque en realidad ese había sido mi delito, no venía ebrio, solo loco por ver desnuda a Bella mientras se peleaba a almohadazos con las demás. Aún así no me atreví, era un puto maricón, lo sabía.

**BPOV**

Aún venía cagada de risa por algo que no recordaba cuando entré a la casa en la noche, las chicas venían detrás de mí riéndose también y ya tomando de lo que acabábamos de comprar. No se como putas pude abrir la puerta, mi pulso en serio parecía de paciente de Parkinson, después de unos segundos me pregunté como chingados había conducido, después recordé que Rose lo había hecho.

Entramos y nos tiramos sobre los sofás y seguimos bebiendo, a estas alturas mi casa se veía peor que un basurero, pero bueno, eso no importaba ya estaba oscuro y supongo que no se notaba mucho si estaba limpio o no.

- Podríamos hacer esto cada semana –dijo Rose –

- Absolutamente –dijo Alice –

- Hay que dejarlo marcado –hablo Leah –

- Sin removerse…día de fiesta sin pendejos –todas reímos –me hubiera encantado ver sus putas caras cuando estaban viendo el video –sonreí –

- Yo también –dijeron mis amigas al unísono, en eso sonó el teléfono –

- Shh –dije como pendeja para que se callaran, todas rieron más –Residencia Swan –dije con voz de sirvienta de casa rica y me cague de risa, luego corté el tonó al escuchar quien era – ¡En la madre! –me puse de pie en chinga –digo Renee –me corregí, hasta la borrachera se me bajo –digo mamá…si…si estoy bien –dije y mire a mis amigas que ya se veían asustadas -¿Dónde? –los ojos casi se me salieron –ok…si ya los veo –dije pausadamente y colgué –no mames…mis papás están en La Push…y vienen saliendo para acá –todas nos congelamos –

- No pinches mames –dijo Leah –

- Puta madre –ahora fue Rose –Estamos más que jodidas…bueno estas más que jodida Bella

- Cállate Rose y mejor párense cabronas que hay que limpiar –dijo Alice que parecía haber vuelto a nosotras –

- Tenemos unos quince minutos –dije asustada poniéndome de pie y mirando el desmadre que había alrededor –

Debo decir que sabía que había tenido situaciones peores, pero en aquel momento aquella situación me pareció aterradora y putamente difícil de lograr que saliera bien. Limpiamos lo que pudimos y lo que no lo cubrimos con algo, levantamos los muebles y nos pusimos ropa decente.

La casa seguía oliendo a fiesta de adolescentes cabronas y cachondas, en ese momento recordé lo de las velas y fui corriendo a dónde las había dejado. Cuando regrese con ellas, Alice me vio raro.

- No mames Bella ¿Qué es eso? –vio lo que intentaba poner –

- Son velas –dije intentando colocar una –

- Esas no son velas pendeja…son cirios –me dijo al mirar el tamaño del cirio –

- Dijiste que ayudaban a quitar el olor, así que supuse que era mejor tener algo grande para quitar lo mucho que olería a alcohol esta casa –

- No pinches mames estas toda tarada –me dijo –

- Deja de chingar y ayúdame –le dije y ella lo hizo –

- Hay cabrón ya llegaron –dijo Leah que estaba asomada a la ventana –

- Que Dios nos agarre confesadas y sin aliento a alcohol –dijo Rose – ya dejen eso y pongan una postura normal

Todas nos sentamos sobre los sofás y prendimos la televisión, cuando mis padres entraron yo voltee y sonreí, los dos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por el cuadro.

- Hey ¿Qué tal su tarde? –dije intentando sonar normal –

- Bien –dijo Renee un tanto dudosa y volteando a mirar alrededor – Hola chicas –saludo mi madre –

- Hola señor y señora Swan –dijeron mis amigas en coro –

- Buenas noches chicas –dijo mi papá con media sonrisa –

- Siento no haber preparado algo de cenar…comimos pizza –dije –

- No te preocupes ya cenamos –Renee seguía haciendo análisis de la casa – ¿Bella y estos cirios? –preguntó con ceño, puta madre –

- Ehh…pues nada…es bueno ser algo espiritual de vez en cuando –dije – no estoy haciendo brujería…son blancos no negros…no te preocupes –ella me volteó a ver un tanto dudosa –

- Ya deja a la niña cariño –hablo Charlie, bendito sea –vamos a descansar –ahuevo casi estaba salvada –mi papá se dio la vuelta para dejar su chamarra sobre el perchero – ¿Qué es esto?…Hay Dios –Charlie dejo caer un sostén de color negro –me lleva la chingada –

- ¿De quién es esto? –preguntó Renee –

- Lo siento –se adelantó Alice –creo que lo coloque en el lugar equivocado –tomo el sostén de las manos de mi mamá –

Mis papás nos siguieron viendo con rostro dudoso, y no era para menos, después de un rato recordamos y nos dimos cuenta que el sostén de Alice no era el único que había quedado en el lugar equivocado, también los de las demás. Rose dejo el suyo tras el estéreo, Leah sobre la estufa y el mío, bueno seguía buscando. Antes que eso encontramos, o más bien mis padres encontraron todas las botellas, vasos y cosas rotas, así que más jodida no podía estar. Eso fue antes de recordar donde putas había dejado mi sostén. Bien Bella, muy bien pendeja.

Obvio no tenía frío cuando regresamos de comprar más licor, porque estaba ebria, y no me había dado cuenta que había ido a la tienda en tenis, bragas y un suéter de botones que obviamente no había podido abotonar así que los dejé así y que no alcanzaba a taparme el trasero, mi sostén lo había amarrado a mi cuello como cadena, y se lo había dejado al cajero como obsequio por habernos atendido muy bien a pesar de la hora y la facha que traíamos.

Supe de esto cuando por la mañana mi padre regresó con mi sostén y la bolsa del mandado. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan pinche avergonzada. Jamás había visto tan enojado a Charlie, bueno más bien nunca lo había visto enojado, así que me asuste en serio, casi me hago pipi de miedo, Renee, mis nalgas, esto era regañar.

Aunque grite también y me puse toda loca y rebelde, sabía que tenía razón, así que no objete el castigo que me puso, por el momento, porque estaba más emputada porque Edward no había llamado ni venido a verme, porque supongo a estas alturas ya debería saber en que situación estaba, el cabrón no daba señales de vida, puto desgraciado, ahora se quedaría sin coger por dos semanas, o un mes entero dependiendo de cómo asimilaran mis hormonas lo del castigo.

**EPOV**

Ya había pasado unas horas desde que había decidido no hablarle a Carlisle y obligar a Jasper a que le hablara a su papá para que nos sacara del pinche hoyo. Él no quería en un principio, pero después de todo ya había aceptado, así que fue a hacer nuestra llamada. Ahora sólo teníamos que esperar a que el mayor Withlock viniera y se pusiera todo loco con los policías y luego preparara el batallón para fusilarnos a los cuatro.

- ¿Seguro que te dijo que ya venía para acá? –dije un tanto nervioso –

- Si, ya cálmate –me dijo tranquilo –ten en cuenta que esto lleva su tiempo…aunque pague la fianza tienen que llenarse algunos papeles

- El experto hablando –dijo Jake –

- Mínimo yo hice algo cabron…no que tú y el otro retrasado fueron los que complicaron todo

- Fue el pendejo este quien derramó la cerveza –dijo Jake molesto –

- Oye eso no fue educado –dijo Emmett –

- Hay ya cállense –dije exasperado –lo único que quiero es salir de aquí –se escuchó el sonido de la reja, era el puto policía –

- Bueno chicos…parece que por ahora se pueden ir…su salvador esta aquí –yo sonreí y voltee a mirar a Jasper porque seguramente estaría asustado de ver a su papá, pero no fue así, sonreía –Aquí los tiene Doc. –yo borré mi sonrisa cuando vi a mi papá –

- Buenos días Carlisle –dijo Jasper, hijo de puta –

- Hola Carlisle –dijeron Emmett y Jake, yo estaba a punto de hacerme pipi, trague saliva –

- Hola muchachos –los miro y saludo cordialmente, pero cuando me miró a mi, todo eso desapareció –Edward –yo no supe que decir –será mejor salir de aquí –se hizo a un lado y Emmett y Jake salieron primero –ya hablaremos de esto en casa –me dijo señalándome con el dedo –tu madre esta al tanto…y tu auto también –me lleva la chingada, se volteo y se alejo –

- A lo mucho te lo quita una semana –me dijo Jazz –

- Puto traicionero ¿Por qué llamaste a mi papá? –le dije emputado como la chingada –

- Porque si le hubiera dicho al mío nos hubiera dejado aquí una semana para que aprendiéramos la lección…y porque tu papá nos hubiera sacado en chinga y sin intento de atentado a la comisaría

- Vete a la verga…te dije que no le llamaras a mi papá

- Demándame –me dijo y salió, yo lo tuve que seguir, ahora si estaba jodido –

Y si, efectivamente estaba jodido, Carlisle me quito el auto y el dinero por dos semanas, y Esme no me hizo de comer durante una, así que tuve que alimentarme de las porquerías que comía Jasper en su casa, porque claro él comía pura comida chatarra. Tuvo que ser así porque para coincidencia o realidad, Bella también estaba castigada, pero a ella le fue mucho peor, el jefe Swan se puso bastante pesado.

La castigo dos semanas sin salir más que a la escuela y a donde él la llevaba, ni siquiera la dejo ir a entrenar, eso enfureció a Bella, pero todavía mas a Laurent porque la competencia interescolar estaba a unos cuantos días, pero aún así el pinche frijol no objeto el castigo pues estuvo de acuerdo con Charlie que los adolescentes necesitan limites y que si no los castigas con lo que más quieren no van a entender, me empute pero no pude hacer nada, porque el cabrón luego montaba guardias por las noches para que no pudiera verla.

Cuando el castigo terminó esperábamos que todo volviera a su cauce, pero estábamos muy equivocados, porque tal vez Bella no estuviera castigada en su casa, pero lo estaba en el equipo, y como había faltado dos semanas a entrenar, Laurent la hizo reponer los entrenamientos, así que durante toda una semana tuvo que ir a entrenar tres veces al día. Antes de la escuela, a la hora normal y por las noches, así que era normal que acabara molida y sin ganas de hacerme un masaje bucal.

A todos se nos hizo muy injusto, puesto que todos habíamos hecho desmadre, pero Laurent no lo vio así, o más bien el puto cabrón del jefe Swan, tenía ganas de molerle la verga con un mazo lleno de clavos. El único consuelo de Bella era que todos siempre la apoyamos, no es que sea un puto modesto pero en realidad la apoye y le di ánimos. Para el último día del castigo, ella parecía más muerta que un fantasma.

- Te juro que estoy hasta la madre –me dijo mientras le ayudaba a cargar sus cosas –

- Velo por el lado bueno…sólo te queda este entrenamiento –le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla –

- Charlie va a venir por mi, así que no veo porque tengas que quedarte…para que el cabrón te este apuntando con su pistola cada cinco minutos –me dijo con mueca cuando nos detuvimos en la puerta de la alberca –

- Te diré que haremos…aprovecharé que Charlie viene por ti y me iré a recostar en tu cama para celebrar tu libertad –le sonreí y ella también lo hizo –

- Me agrada esa idea…hace tanto que no lo hacemos que siento que volví a ser virgen –yo reí mientras ella me abrazó y me beso –me depilaré mejor que nunca –yo me saboree, esos muslos esperaban ser devorados esta noche –

- Bueno entonces ve y apresúrate…porque Laurent me esta mirando con sus pinches ojos de lince –le di otro beso y ella se fue –

Cuando iba saliendo vi a cierta distancia la patrulla del jefe Swan estacionada, el cabron me miró con ojos de rayos gamma, supongo que me quería atravesar, yo le di media sonrisa de asesino serial y me subí a mi auto. Como en el principio nuestra relación no podía ser peor.

Como le prometí a Bella llegue a su casa y subí a su recamara, Renee como siempre estaba muy entretenida con la televisión, así que me recosté en la cama para perder el tiempo. Prendí la computadora para matar el rato, después de unas horas escuche el ruido de un auto. Ya habían llegado. Después de unos breves minutos Bella entró con semblante cansado y el cabello medio mojado, me dio una leve sonrisa al verme.

- ¿Qué tal tu castigo? –pregunté poniendo a un lado la computadora –

- Con ganas de cortar huevos negros –me dijo y se tumbo sobre la cama –creo que no tengo nada debajo de la cadera

- En unos instantes lo reviviré con un buen masaje…por algo soy Dios –ella sonrió y dejó que le desabrochara el pantalón –

- Gracias –me dijo y me jalo un poco para besarme –

Su beso fue bastante convincente, podría verse cansada pero tenía ganas de hacer lo que yo desde hace dos semanas. Ella me quitó la playera y yo terminé de quitarle los pantalones. Me estaba besando el cuello suavemente cuando yo lentamente acariciaba sus piernas y me di cuenta de algo, y ella también.

- Perdóname –dijo con voz afligida, yo la mire sin reproche –me iba depilar bien…pero estaba tan cansada que te juro ya no podía y solo me depile una pierna –yo sonreí y ella seguía con mueca, se tapo la cara con las manos –estoy exhausta que ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para hacer lo que más me gusta

- Hey…tranquila esta bien –tome sus manos y las separé para ver su rostro –en verdad no me hubiera importado sino te depilabas…esto es nuevo –toque una pierna y luego la otra y sonreí, ella también –…exótico

- Chinga tu madre –me dijo volteándose de lado –

- Vamos…te daré un masaje…tienes que recuperarte…eso es lo importante…ya después te encargaras de mi y mis necesidades –ella volteo y me miró con ternura –vamos señorita dese vuelta que la dejaré como nueva –

Ella me volvió a sonreír y se dio vuelta, yo con manos suaves y sonrisa cálida comencé a darle un masaje, bese su espalda en el centro de esta y la sentí estremecer, pero este beso no era para persuadirla de tener sexo ahora, era mi manera de transmitirle un poco de mi energía, una pendejada así, mi apoyo y soporte, quería hacerla sentir bien, porque de cierta manera ella siempre me hacía sentir muy bien, fuera como fuera.

**Pues ahí estuvo...quiero decirles que en este cap hay cosas veridicas aclaro que nunca he participado en una "guerra de sostenes"pero poco me falta jajaja ...no se crean...espero un chingo de reviewsssss ehhhh...**

**Eva más cercaaaaaaaa esta el momento!**

**Las quiero! XOXO**

**CaSs C.D.**


	19. Lee mi Mente

**Hey a todas**

**Bueno pues ya ni se como disculparme...creo que mientras más perjuro que no lo vuelvo a hacer...es cuando lo hago...y no nada más aqui...preguntenme porque pinches tome Vodka Satanico el fin de semana?...Claro Cass para que acabaras con una resaca de dos días...**

**Pero bueno...aqui estoy disculpandome por la tardanza...pero situaciones ajenas a mi tiempo y más bien a mi cerebro fueron las causantes de que no terminara a tiempo este cap...Agradezco su apoyo y paciencia...espero no defraudarlas con lo que les traigo jajaja sino pues ni pedo jajjaja no es cierto.**

**El playlist de hoy es una canción muy linda...**

**(Baby I need you - Kim Taylor)**

**En cuanto a las notas que puse, pues sólo que la escuela Bishop Alemany High School si existe, si es para ricos, y tiene buen equipo de natación.**

**Bueno pues disfruten las veo abajo.**

**Los personajes son de mi Diosa Meyer...yo sólo me pongo toda Munra a jugar con ellos**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Oh bueno, porque a mi no me importa si a ti no te importa…porque yo no brillo si tú no brillas. _

**CAP. XIX**

**LEE MI MENTE **

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BPOV.**

¿Desde cuando algo que te gusta tanto puede ser tan putamente fastidioso? Dios, me encanta nadar, lo adoro, pero no mames, estos pinches entrenamientos de muerte y el dolor muscular y creo que hasta en mi cerebro siento algo dañado después de cada pinche sesión de tortura con el pinche negro de mierda de mi entrenador, en serio me hace dudar sobre mi capacidad de poder seguir en esto.

Eso dura como unos segundos, como ahorita que estoy bajo la regadera casi durmiéndome y explotando de cansancio.

Abro los ojos y quito mi frente de la pared, el pinche momento de pendejez y debilidad ha pasado, me vuelve a gustar la natación, eso es Bella, tu puedes chinga. Cierro la llave y me apresuró a salir y cambiarme para irme a casa a descansar, con Edward por supuesto.

Había intentado concentrarme en que todo el dolor, todo el esfuerzo y todo el desgaste era porque era lo que se necesitaba hacer para ganar los torneos que se veían, así que dije, ni pedo aguántate y sigue chingandole para que no haya pretexto de que pierdas.

Los días que faltaban para la competencia Interescolar se esfumaron más rápido que un cigarro que es fumado por un adicto. Cuando me di cuenta estaba preparando mi maleta para irme al Aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo a Florida que me llevaría al encuentro con mi destino, sonó a mamada pero en realidad sentía esto como algo muy pinche importante, si lo se, me estaba poniendo dramática y me valía madres.

Sabía que me había preparado más que bien para esta competencia, y sabía que tenía el apoyo del equipo, pero aún así no me bastaba para no sentirme tan pinche nerviosa, y todo era por una simple razón, sabía que en esta competencia era donde realmente me enfrentaría a las verdaderas competidoras, a las chicas que realmente eran unas chingonas en esto, más que yo tal vez. Puta madre confianza Bella, un poco de confianza en ti.

El trayecto para llegar al Aeropuerto fue un completo borrón, tenía la boca seca y la respiración me comenzaba a faltar. Creo que hasta mis padres notaron que me estaba dando algo así como una embolia, intente sonreír para calmarlos, pero creo que lo hice de forma exagerada porque pusieron cara aún más asustada.

Gracias a Dios en cuanto tomé la mano de Edward en el Aeropuerto me calme, un poco, digo no podía estar de pinche histérica, las azafatas eran capaz de bajarme del puto avión en movimiento y realmente no me sentía Superchica como para volar el resto del camino yo sola.

Me calmo un poco más el hecho de que mis padres no pudieran venir a la competencia, su presencia hubiera sido contraproducente, me hubiera puesto más maniática. Intenté dormir durante el largo, largo, largo vuelo, pero en realidad no aunque hubiera engrapado mis parpados a mis mejillas, hubiera conseguido irme a los brazos de Morfeo. Edward durmió un poco pero realmente todo el camino hizo por tranquilizarme. Puta madre como amaba a este hombre.

Siempre me había gustado Phoenix, su vista, su esencia y sobre todo su clima, cálido, pero ahora al sentir algo similar al llegar a Florida, puta madre me quería cagar y luego vomitarme por el puto nervio que me provocó poner un pie en esta pinche ciudad.

- ¿Bella estas bien? –me preguntó Alice cuando recogíamos nuestro equipaje –

- Eh…si –dije pasando saliva mirando si venía mi maleta – ¿Por qué?

- Bueno digamos porque estas un poco verde…eres como la pequeña hija de Hulk pero sin los pantalones rasgados –tome mi maleta y le sonreí un poco para que dejara de hacer conjeturas –

- Ah… ¿En serio? –dije sin darle importancia –bueno supongo que el vuelo tan largo no me sentó bien…no pude descansar

- Oh…ya…bueno en cuanto lleguemos al hotel te preparo un masaje y te tomas una buena siesta –me sonrió muy alegre y entusiasmada –

- Gracias –le dije en serio agradecida –

Tomamos nuestras cosas y el equipo completo nos dirigimos a los transportes que ya nos esperaban para llevarnos al hotel. En cuanto nos instalamos deje que Alice me mimara e hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, tal vez así podría olvidarme un poco de mis nervios.

Edward había salido con Jasper quien sabe a donde, seguramente no muy lejos, Laurent obviamente había dictado bien las reglas antes de subirnos al avión. Cero diversión o iremos directo a la horca.

Puedo decir que a la mañana siguiente todo pintaba, bueno, no tan pinche culero, me había relajado un poco y había dormido un poco más de lo que esperaba. Este día sería sin duda más difícil, aunque bueno era a penas el comienzo, puta madre.

Teníamos calentamiento a media mañana y las primeras preliminares serían por la tarde, así que no habría tanta presión, era un decir, yo solo estaba esperando por ver a las putas contrincantes, sentí como si tuviera cólico menstrual mezclado con dolor de estomago y contracciones por parto.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga una bolsa para el momento en que decidas volcar tu estomago y todos sus jugos gástricos? –me dijo Leah con sonrisa –

- No me chingues…no se como estas tan tranquila…de cierta manera estas son también tus primeros interescolares

- Bueno…si –dijo muy tranquila – si lo aprendes a manejar y no a contener, al final ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que realmente esta pasando

- Que fácil suena…pero realmente estoy segura que no es tan putamente sencillo –le dije con molestia y ella sonrió un poco –

- Tú realmente necesitas relajarte

- Lo que realmente necesito es que esto termine sin hacer el ridículo y volver a casa y dormir un chingo –Alice y Rose volvieron con unas botellas de agua para nosotras –

- Esas pinches filas me cagan –hablo Rose –

- No se porque sigue la mecánica de meter a todos los putos competidores en el mismo salón a desayunar, comer y cenar –ahora dijo Alice –solo promueven el odio y destrucción de ellos a nosotros

- Y el asco y lastima de nosotros a ellos –dijo Rose –

- Sólo de verles las caras me dan pena –Leah sonrió con suficiencia, yo sentí un retortijón –

- Y tú ya quita esa pinche cara de afligida porque haces que me ponga de malas –me dijo Rose –

- Si amiga gracias por tu apoyo –le dije –tus palabras de aliento son de gran ayuda para mi –ella rodo los ojos –lo que ahora necesito es que venga Edward y me haga un rapidín para que se me olvide todo este puto estrés

- Pues dile a tu vagina que se aguante –me pidió Alice –porque Laurent los secuestro para hablar de no se que putas y no saldrán hasta que termine…así que es mejor que empecemos a cenar sin ellos

- Pues hay que movernos y sentarnos antes de que Bella vomite en medio del salón y nos ponga en vergüenza –dijo Leah y yo le enseñé en dedo de en medio –

- Chinga tu madre Leah –le dije y me sentí un poco ligera, nos sentamos y Alice me hablo –

- Tu quédate aquí yo traeré tu comida no quiero que haya otro estofado verde en el bufet con tu marca registrada –fruncí el ceño y ella se volteó para irse pero en eso se quedo estática, la miré y me di cuenta que miraba fijamente hacia cierto lugar –

- ¿Alice que putas pasa? ¿Qué miras?

- Ellas…ya están aquí –dijo con seriedad, en seguida se me enfriaron las entrañas, mis amigas y yo miramos hacia donde ella dijo –

Las cuatro personas que entraron al salón dejaron a todo el publico sin aliento, es como si nosotras hubieras entrado de nuevo, ellas daban la misma imagen que nosotras, miedo, respeto y veneración, puta madre, eran ellas.

Sentí como si estuviera reviviendo la primera vez que vi a mis amigos, pero con una sola diferencia, yo no sentía la necesidad de pertenecer a alguien como ellas, porque a kilómetros se veía que eran unas hijas de la chingada, creídas, arrogantes y mamonas.

Eran cuatro, una pelirroja, dos rubias, una alta y una pequeña, y la otra era morena de rasgos hispanos. Todo mundo las miraba con cierto recelo y hasta podría decir que miedo, pero no tenían algo que nosotros si, a ellas la gente las odiaba más que admirarlas. Yo sentía las tripas rondar por mis pies. Mi boca seca permanecía entreabierta y mi corazón estaba más que acelerado.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? –a penas y pude decir –

- Son el equipo de Bishop Alemany High School –dijo Rose con dientes apretados – son de California, escuela privada cerca de Los Ángeles –me miro como viendo lo obvio –

- Son ricos –dije más que preguntar –

- Son unos pendejos –dijo Alice – Arriba los guerreros de Alemany –hablo como pendeja imitando a sus porristas supongo –

- Son las tipas de quienes me hablaron verdad –dije y tampoco era una pregunta –

- Si…nuestros duelos a muerte siempre son contra ellos…en lo individual y grupal –hablo Rose –puesto que también tienen un muy buen equipo de hombres

- Pero a los chicos se la pelan –dijo Leah –

- Eso es obvio y a nosotras también –dijo Rose –aunque no por eso las competencias sean cerradas –

- ¿Las conocen desde hace mucho? –pregunte intentando no sonar toda llena de pánico –

- Desde siempre –suspiro Alice – La alta, la que es una copia barata de Rose es Heidi –la observe y era cierto que era bonita pero nada en comparación con Rose –la morena que esta a su lado es María una zorra que cada que puede le avienta el calzón a Jasper –mi amiga sonaba bastante encabronada –

- El año pasado casi se agarran a golpes –dijo Rose –bueno se dieron un par de cachetadas –sonrió –uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, gracias amiga –miro a la pequeña –

- Hablando de pequeñeces –suspiró Alice –la pequeña melena de oro con rostro de exorcista es Jane

- Parece una mocosa –dije frunciendo el entrecejo –

- Si lo aparenta…pero tiene la edad y las habilidades para dejar en ridículo y hacer sufrir a cualquiera…su padre es el entrenador de su equipo y se rumora que podría ser el próximo entrenador nacional –yo la mire, tenía carita de ángel, si pero de un ángel que fue expulsado del cielo por fornicar, drogarse, cometer asesinato y demás cargos –

- Eso sería cometer terrorismo –dijo Leah, yo mire a la que faltaba y estaba segura que ya la había visto, y así era, Alice me saco de dudas –

- Y pues supongo que ya sabes quien es la pelos necios –me miro y yo mire a la tipa –…si es Victoria –la miré bien y desde ese momento sentí que ella y yo teníamos una aversión una a la otra que era como natural, era como si yo fuera Internet Explorer y ella Mozilla Firefox, o una pendejada así –

- Se ve que la culera viene más segura que nunca porque piensa que como Lexie ya no esta…no habrá quien la pare –dijo Rose –

- Pero para eso estas tú mi querida amiga –me sonrió Alice, yo no supe que pensar, me di cuenta que las putas esas se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, se sonrieron entre ellas y parecía que pretendían venir a "saludarnos", puta madre –

- Sabía que no podía postergar este momento para siempre –hablo Alice con voz contenida –pero realmente hubiera querido no haberlas visto hasta el momento de la competencia –pensé que Alice estaba afilando un cuchillo de carnicero por debajo de la mesa –

- Pides imposibles –dijo Rose poniéndose a lado de ella –era claro que esas querían venir aquí para ser el centro de atención…sabían que nosotras lo seríamos así que no podían quedarse sin ser vistas pero más que nada

- No podían permitir que nosotras estuviéramos por encima de ellas –terminó Alice –perras

- Ya sabía yo que esto se pondría interesante…y se pondrá más –dijo Leah con sonrisa maliciosa viendo que las cuatro culeras estaban más cerca de nosotras, yo sentí el colapso mental acercarse a mi lentamente –

Las cuatro nos pusimos de pie esperando a que ellas llegaran a nosotras, así como si fuera a darse un encuentro entre dos bandas, digo yo siempre fui una delincuente juvenil, pero jamás forme parte de una pandilla, ni siquiera de las niñas exploradoras, y ahora estaba a punto de agarrarme a golpes con unas hijas de la chingada que se les veía en la cara que querían pelea, apreté los puños y las esperé.

Ya no tenía miedo, ni nervios, ahora estaba llena de adrenalina y furia, estas cabronas no me intimidarían, ni siquiera ahora que las tenia a tres pasos. Ellas se detuvieron y sonrieron con maldad, y nosotras esperamos a que hablaran.

- Vaya, pensé que este año realmente pondrían más atención al aspecto higiénico de esta competencia –dijo la pequeña –pero como siempre pasan por alto tan importantes detalles…cuidado chicas no se vayan a contagiar de alguna enfermedad

- Si cuidado –dijo Alice –puedo empezar a sacar espuma por la boca del asco que me provoca verte Jane –la cosa esa no dejo de sonreír –

- Solo procura limpiarte bien antes de entrar a la alberca…no quiero tus babas sobre mi rostro –dijo Jane –

- Por mi puedes tirarte de un puente Jane –le contesto mi amiga –que al cabo las gatas caen paradas por desgracia –ahora si se estaba poniendo tenso el asunto –

- Vamos a ver si sigues diciendo lo mismo cuando estemos en la alberca –hablo la morena, María –te voy a dejar frita como la última vez –la encaró –

- Por si no lo recuerdas la última vez –ahora se adelanto Rose –ella te derrotó en la competencia y casi te parte tu cara de lodo…dale gracias a los de seguridad que aún sigas viva

- Pero como siempre la Barbie pueblerina sale al ruedo –hablo Heidi –porque no te regresas a tu inmundo pueblo…donde te crees la reina junto con tu corte de pescados malolientes

- Tu cállate pendeja…ya quisieras tener el físico de Rose -hablo Leah emputada –

- Mira india –le dijo Victoria – creo que hablando de físicos tú eres la menos indicada para opinar…solo basta mirarte…eres una grosería para cualquier vista –mi amiga estaba emputada, pero yo más, así que solo hable –

- Ah pero si a callar…porque solo de verlas a todas ustedes algo me llega a la cabeza…y me digo no son feas –pongo una mano en mi barbilla –sólo son incomodas de ver –nosotras sonreímos y ellas no, aunque Jane y Victoria me miraron con interés -

- ¿Y se puede saber quien eres tú? –pregunto Victoria –eres la chica de utilería –sonrió y yo dije ni madres esta me la cobro –

- En realidad voy a ser la chica que aparezca en tus sueños…cuando tengas pesadillas –ella no quiso dejar de sonreír –

- Supongo tú eres quien ocupa el lugar de Alexandra –dijo Jane y no era una pregunta, ahí Victoria me miro con más atención –

- Veo que de vez en cuando usas el cheto que tienes por cerebro…aunque podrías sacártelo y metértelo por el culo

- Finísima persona…claro tenías que ser de Forks

- Si soy de Forks –me sentí llena de orgullo y furia –y entérate que de nuevo les patearemos el trasero mil veces…y como siempre se irán como buenas segundonas…porque por algo nosotros somos los campeones defensores…y ni tu –señale a Victoria –y menos tú –luego a Jane –están en selección nacional…lo que una chica de Forks si –ahí ya me miraron con enojo, viva soy una chingona, sonreí más –…así que sorry…pero el patrón continua…porque adivinen que…yo soy aún mejor que Lexie…y mi equipo esta mejor preparado que antes

- Eso lo veremos –dijo Victoria con dientes apretados –

- Claro que si –les dije sin perder contacto visual con ellas –

- Veremos si como hablas nadas –me dijo Jane –pobre idiota

- Oh si claro…por ahora mejor porque no te vas a comer croquetas…pinche perra –le di una mirada asesina y me fui con mis amigas detrás mío y sabía que las había dejado pendejas –

Todo mundo nos siguió con la mirada en el comedor, hasta que desaparecimos de ahí, claro que nadie se había perdido un instante de nuestra conversación. Yo me sentía aliviada, estaba intensa y los nervios se habían ido, y sería mejor que no volvieran porque tenía que patear traseros millonarios.

**EPOV**

Ya estaba hasta la madre de las pinches indicaciones de Laurent, era como si pensara que tuviéramos cinco años, o tal vez que fuéramos unos retrasados, puta madre, ni siquiera alcoholizado me sentía tan mareado de tantas pendejadas.

Tenía que concentrarme en olvidarme de todo eso y enfocarme en la competencia, en el equipo, en mí, en lo que sabía que tenía que hacer, ah y claro en Bella. La había notado un tanto tensa, nerviosa, creo que la competencia le estaba afectando mucho, y no quería que se sintiera insegura, tenía que darle apoyo.

Por eso estaba encabronado, porque en vez de estar hablando con Bella, dándole mi soporte, estaba aquí como idiota escuchando al imbécil este decir tontería y media.

Para colmo de males, cuando por fin fuimos libres y salí en chinga a buscarla, no la encontré, ni a ella ni a ninguna de las perras. Me lleva la chingada. Calma Edward, seguramente esta intentando estar sola para enfocarse en la competencia, si claro. Piensa, intenta leer sus pensamientos, de hecho nunca he podido atinar a lo que piensa su cabeza loca, y ahora me urge para saber donde encontrarla.

- Deja de hacer tanto esfuerzo…o te quedaras sin energía para la competencia –escuché una voz a mis espaldas, una que me agradaba tanto como el olor a pescado podrido –

- Como siempre has descubierto que no puedes estar un segundo sin saber que estoy haciendo –dije con voz segura y sarcástica –…pues para que lo sepas…tú ídolo sigue siendo el número uno –me di la vuelta –aunque eso te castre –sonreí y mire al imbécil que tenía delante de mi – ¿Cómo te va James?

- Mejor que a ti en este momento supongo que si Edward

- No te dejes llevar…recuerda que siempre lo haces…y por eso siempre pierdes

- Me da gusto que siempre disfrutes y te vanaglories con tus actuaciones…pero recuerda que no se puede vivir del pasado toda la vida

- Oh claro…el problema es que entre tu y yo…el pasado, presente y futuro siempre serán igual…yo venciéndote –sonreí más, pero él no se inmuto –

- Ya lo veremos…recuerda que siempre las cosas no son como las esperas –no se porque en ese momento deje de sonreír y en cambio él lo hizo más, alguien más llegó en ese instante –

- ¿Estas bien amigo? –era Jasper, gracias a Dios, dos segundos más y ya estaría agarrando el pescuezo de James – James que milagro…pensé que este año las drogas no te dejarían llegar

- Para tu mala suerte no fue así…y en realidad aunque se piense y se diga otra cosa…nado más rápido que ustedes aun dopados

- Claro como no –dijo Jake –

- Aunque pensándolo bien…creo que ustedes jamás podrían doparse –nos miro con burla –porque donde viven no hay ni para comprar drogas –sonrió –

- Repite eso –Emmett estaba emputado cuando se adelantó para agarrarse con James, yo iría tras él, para ayudarlo, pero llegaron más personas –

- Es suficiente James –hablo alguien más, puta madre –

Tres cabrones más aparecieron en escena, claro que los conocía, eran los compañeros de equipo de James, el cabrón que se planto frente a Emmett era el imbécil de Félix, era el único pendejo que yo conocía que era una humanidad más grande que Emmett, y eso a este último le cagaba.

El otro era Demetri, un wey con cara de travesti pero con brazos de monstro, era muy bueno y realmente intimidaba, siempre se daba unos buenos agarrones con Jake.

Él único que a pesar de su procedencia y su maldito talento no me caía tan mal, y por otro lado sentía cierto respeto por él y no se porque, era por el chaparro que hablo.

Era Alec, un individuo de baja estatura, que parecía un niño pero que tenía una voz tan profunda que en serio evocaba como a un Dios. Para mi era el mejor de todos, además de que era extremadamente bueno en lo que lo pusieras y nunca se mostraba altanero ni mal educado, eso era lo que de cierta manera al mismo tiempo, te hiciera odiarlo.

- Buenas tardes…siempre es un placer verlos caballeros –dijo con educación –

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo –dijo Jasper, no recordaba que él si lo odiaba a morir –

- Espero estés bien Jasper –le dijo con sonrisa y cordialidad – ¿Listos para las competencias?

- Más que listos…como supongo tú lo estarás –le dije –

- Absolutamente…espero vengan a dar un buen espectáculo…la gente lo aclama y los equipos también

- Claro Showman –le dijo Jasper –y como siempre nosotros nos llevaremos los aplausos –Alec sólo le sonrió –

- Venimos más que listos –dijo Félix –

- No será lo mismo este año –siguió Demetri –

- Oh claro que no…este año se llevaran una derrota más clara chupa… –dijo Jake y lo interrumpí –

- Basta Jake…creo que es mejor irnos –dije con voz de mando –

- Si, antes de que no pueda resistir empezar a patear bolas –hablo Emmett viendo hacia Félix –

- Será mejor que estén preparados –dijo James –

- Lo están James –dijo Alec –y también lo estamos nosotros –conocía esa mirada de Alec, era la que daba miedo, nos dio una media sonrisa, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue junto con sus cabrones amigos –

- Hay ese hijo de su puta madre –dijo Jazz con verdadera ira –deja que vaya y le parta su pinche hocico en mil pedazos…sólo así podre dormir en paz

- Ya cálmate y mejor concentra esa ira para que le ganes en las pruebas –le dije yo –

- Es que sólo ese cabrón me saca de mis casillas

- Es como si fuera tu kriptonita –dijo Emmett y nosotros lo miramos con cara de no seas pendejo – ¿Qué?...sólo intentaba relajar las cosas

- Es verdad…es mejor tomar las cosa con calma…sino en verdad cuando estemos en la alberca pareceremos Superman nadando en kriptonita –hable con seriedad –

- Hay que ir a prepararnos –dijo Jake –

Y me preparé, o más bien ya estaba preparado, o eso pensé. Me sentía raro, y no paré de sentirme así ni siquiera cuando la competencia estaba a punto de empezar, eso no me gusto porque cuando yo me paraba frente a la alberca me convertía en otro. Y ahora me sentí solo un humano.

Bueno podía permitirme este lujo hoy, porque hoy sólo eran las preliminares, los días siguientes que fueran las finales, ahí si sería yo mismo. Lo sería ¿Verdad?

No es que esto fuera una pendejada, pero realmente sabía que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, pero aún así, sentía que estaba metido en un problema, que solo yo mismo y mi puto cerebro podríamos arreglar. Me inquiete más cuando Bella llego a su primer preliminar, pues le toco junto a una de las pendejas de Bishop, pero me sentí muy orgulloso cuando dio un gran papel.

- Hey…bien hecho –le dije mientras se secaba, ella como que seguía mirando con odio a alguien aunque debería de estar feliz –…ok mientras no despierte la bestia por ahora estamos a salvo

- Lo siento –se seco el cabello y me sonrió un poco –es sólo que esas pendejas ya me habían provocado

- Muy bien…me da gusto que canalices tus energías…solo ten cuidado –le acaricié la mejilla –…tengo que irme es mi turno –en eso ella sonrió hacia las gradas –

- Ok…enfócate –me dio un beso y se fue –estaré observando como ganas –me volvió a sonreír a la distancia y yo no se porque putas me sentí nervioso, de nuevo –

Cuando miré con quien se abrazó fue cuando sentí frío, cuando me descontrolé totalmente. ¿Qué putas estaba haciendo él aquí? O tal vez, no Edward, chingada madre concéntrate. Pasa esta competencia y luego te pones todo puto paranoico y loco.

Era solo una preliminar, vamos era pan comido, y me di cuenta que era la oportunidad perfecta de empezar a callar bocas, cuando miré a Alec a un lado mío, digo lo respetaba y que Dios y Jasper me perdonen pero me gustaba mucho su estilo de nado. Algún día ese cabrón y yo estaríamos en la selección nacional. Yo primero que él obviamente. Pasamos a nuestros lugares, estaba haciendo estiramiento.

- Realmente espero estirar bien los brazos –dijo Alec –sino este calentamiento no habrá valido la pena –se puso sus gogles –

- Dímelo a mi…una tarde perdida de este modo…no podemos permitirlo –no pude evitar sonreírle y él me devolvió el gesto –

- Bueno pues a hacer lo que sabemos hacer mejor –sonó el silbato para que nos preparamos –…no te vayas a perder en el camino y no dejes escapar nada

Sentí frió en ese instante por su comentario, mi mente se desconecto y mi cuerpo también, escuche el sonido de la salida y reaccioné automáticamente, pero dentro del agua no pude hacer algo bueno por mi, todo estaba mal, y no sabía porque.

No si sabía, traía muchas cosas a cuestas. La competencia, Bella, mi pasado, lo que quería para mi, era demasiado y en este preciso instante fue cuando mi cerebro dejo que saliera todo. Puta madre.

Los sonidos del agua y de la gente me dejaron aun más aturdido, nade de forma automática, no supe en que lugar había llegado cuando toque la pared, solo sabía que había perdido.

Salí de la alberca y no quise mirar a nadie, de paso me fije que había llegado en cuarto lugar, puta madre ni cuando era un principiante había tenido un lugar tan horrible. Aquí solo había una cosa real. Estaba fuera de esta competencia y mi equipo había perdido puntos, chingada madre algo que me joda más.

Entre a darme una ducha rápida, ya no abría más competencias para mi hoy, y la verdad no quería tener ninguna en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba calmarme, pero tal parecía que en vez de eso el puto destino quería que me pusiera aún pero, quería joderme más, ¿Habría algo que me pudiera chingar más?

Claro que lo había, cuando mis ojos enfocaron a las dos personas que tenía delante de mí. Bella estaba platicando con él, con Riley Bears.

Es que el puto cabrón no se saciaba, ya me había quitado a alguien una vez, no me iba a quitar otra cosa, no me la iba a quitar de nuevo, no a ella, no a Bella, ella si que no. En serio este hijo de la chingada quería que lo matara, que lo castrara. Que no tenía suficiente con que todas las mocosas del país le aventaran el calzón, también quería la tanga de mi novia, estaba pendejo si creía que yo lo iba a permitir. Le partiría su hocico en mil pedazos, ese hocico que ya me había quitado algo muy valioso alguna vez, aunque ella ni siquiera, no cállate no la nombres, lo importante es hacerle saber y que entienda que Bella ya tiene un hombre, que me tiene a mi, que ella es mía.

Vi que ella le sonreía, mi ira se extralimitó, él puto cabrón la estaba haciendo reír, eso si que no, solo yo podía hacerla reír, solamente yo podía y tenía permitido provocarle cualquier sentimiento o emoción, no él, no nadie más.

Ahora deseaba más que nunca ser uno de esos personajes de comics y tener poderes sobrenaturales, no se tal vez ser un vampiro que leyera la mente y que pudiera leer lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de Bella y del imbécil ese, conocer sus intenciones. Y después arrancarle la cabeza a ese cabrón y hacerla pedazos con mis manos.

Era la primera vez que me sentía de esta manera, ni siquiera, de nuevo no invoques esos momentos, lo único importante ahora es que alejes a ese puto cabrón imbécil hijo de ramera de mi Bella.

Di un paso y me quede estático porque la abrazó, puta madre ¿Cómo se atreve? Y ¿Por qué yo estoy de pendejo aquí nada más viendo? Reacciona y corre a patearle las bolas y a destrozarle su cara adorada por todo el país. Mi colapsado cerebro se detuvo al igual que mi cuerpo, lo único que funcionaba en ese momento fueron mis oídos cuando escuche lo que él le decía.

- Realmente me quede sorprendido contigo –puto desgraciado – creo que te vi mejor ahora que la vez que te conocí

- Y eso que se supone que no fue la buena –dijo ella mientras se soltaba y lo miraba sonriente – pienso hacer algo mejor mañana

- Ya lo creo…supongo que jamás dejaras de sorprendernos a todos Bella…en realidad eres especial –le sonrió, con la sonrisa que yo y cualquier hombre usaba para echarse a una chica a la cama en dos segundos, me lleva la chingada –

- Obvio ya lo sabía –ella le contesto la sonrisa, no mames ¿qué esta pasando? –…aunque si de personas especiales hablamos…tu eres de las que están en el cuadro de honor

- Hago lo que puedo…para evitarlo –rieron –pero Dios…a veces no puedes parar o cambiar lo que la naturaleza decide –rieron más –

- Te entiendo…tengo ese problema a menudo

- Ya lo creo…viéndote hoy…nadar como lo hiciste –dio un paso y tocó con su mano el brazo de ella, yo me congele y mis bolas temblaron porque sintieron que serían las primeras en hacerse pedazos – no tengo dudas de que llegaras lejos Bella…muy lejos

- Gracias –dijo ella con su sonrisa ¿radiante? No Bella no me hagas esto –

- Y espero estar ahí para verlo –estas muerto hijo de puta –

- Seguramente –suficiente, camine en chinga a donde estaban ellos pero sin que se notara que estaba que me llevaba, o eso pensé –

- ¡Bella! –ambos voltearon –

- Edward –ella parecía sorprendida, claro que si los agarre con las manos en la masa –…mira quien… -la interrumpí –

- Será mejor que vayas a buscar a los demás, Laurent convocó a una junta –mi voz sonó dura, ahuevo –

- Que tal Edward –me saludo el hijo de puta muy cordialmente, yo le iba a meter su cordialidad por el culo –

- Una sorpresa tenerte por aquí –dije con sarcasmo –no se supone que las súper estrellas no tienen tiempo para otra cosa que no sea dar entrevistas y posar para portadas de revistas deportivas en trajes de baño que los hacen ver gay –sonreí un tanto triunfante, y él me devolvió la sonrisa sin inmutarse –

- Eso parece –me contesto muy tranquilo, pendejo –en verdad la última portada no fue muy buena…pensé en demandar pero bueno para que molestarme según parece el número se vendió muy bien

- Si, mis compañeros homosexuales de la escuela trajeron tu revista por semanas –me acerque un poco, tenía el ángulo perfecto para romperle la boca –

- Edward…creo que mejor –era Bella con tono tranquilizador, a la chingada, ahorita ella no influía en mi –

- Bella por favor estoy platicando…mejor ve a donde te digo…quisiera hablar una que otra cosa con nuestro súper estrella

- Edward por favor cálmate –me tomo del brazo y yo me solté –…ya se que estas molesto por lo de la competencia

- ¡Dije que te fueras Bella! –levanté la voz –La competencia ya pasó…lo que no ha pasado es lo que tengo pendiente con este individuo –lo miré fijamente y el aunque ya no tenía la sonrisa parecía tranquilo –

- Bella nos puedes dejar un momento por favor –hablo Riley –

- ¿Estas seguro? –ella lo miro preocupada, puta madre ahora también se preocupaba por él –

- Si…tranquila…te busco más tarde –casi se me salieron los ojos, claro que no la ibas a buscar imbécil –

- Seguro –Bella me dio una mirada rápida y luego otra a él y se dio vuelta con paso dudoso, lo supe aunque no la vi –

- Muy bien –me dijo –di lo que quieras decir y terminemos con esto

- ¿Crees que es así de fácil? –mi ira crecía más y más –

- Se que no soy de tu agrado…y aunque no lo creas lo entiendo de cierta manera, aunque no comparto tu sentimiento de aferrarte a algo que ya es pasado

- ¿Pasado? –dije con media sonrisa y tono sarcástico – las heridas aunque cicatricen siempre se quedan en uno

- Edward…realmente lamento lo que paso pero tienes que entender que las cosas pasaron…si yo pude pasarlo…creo que tú también puedes –pendejo, no sabía donde patearlo primero si abajo o arriba –…Tanya hizo mucho daño lo sé…y lo sabes, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado…tal vez no la puedas ver como una amiga y mucho menos como alguien que alguna vez pudiste amar…pero minimo yo no la veo como una enemiga…tú también puedes hacerlo Edward –sentí que lo que decía me estaba carcomiendo, quería destrozarlo a golpes, pero mi amor por ella me lo impidió –

- Algo que si me queda muy claro es que tu dolor no fue tan grande como el mío…sino no estarías tan contento sonriéndome y hablando de estupideces como lo estas haciendo ahora…la verdad duele más que la mentira…al menos para mi…y no solo lo digo por ella –yo respiraba con dificultad sin dejar de mirarlo, él esperó un instante y hablo con la misma calma –

- Ya lo veo…Edward –suspiró –no soy quien para decirte que necesitas cambiar eso…sólo te digo que por tu obsesión por el pasado y por odiar a gente que ya pago sus culpas…e incluso por odiarte a ti mismo…te estas perdiendo de un maravilloso presente…con una chica muy especial –me miro diferente y en ese momento mi semblante se suavizo, hablaba de Bella –ella apareció en tu vida por algo…

- ¿Tú que sabes de Bella y yo?

- Sólo se que ella para ti es lo que Lexie es para mi –me enderecé por su comentario –se que hay algo muy fuerte entre ustedes…así que por tu propio bien…no desperdicies esta valiosa oportunidad…no creo que te puedas perdonar después el haberla lastimado por aferrarte a algo que ya pasó.

Nos dimos una última mirada, porque yo ya no supe que más decir y él ya había terminado. Se dio la vuelta y se alejo caminando. Me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino y escuche que algunas personas le pedían autógrafos, yo pase saliva e intenté calmarme, en verdad que este enfrentamiento me hacía falta para poder liberarme de algunas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me pusiera todo mal. Puta madre.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, ya todos estaban ahí, la junta iba a empezar, pero antes de que esto pasara, sentí como alguien me jaló, era Bella quien me miraba molesta, con ojos extraños. En ese momento no pude pensar en mi Bella, sólo en Bella.

**BPOV**

Lo mire a los ojos, intentando descifrar que pendejadas complicadas estarían pasando por su psicópata cerebro, se había portado como un imbécil con Riley hace un rato, y no tenía un motivo claramente, y si lo había yo lo iba a descubrir.

- ¿Se puede saber que putas fue eso? –le dije con voz dura y clara, bien eso era un buen comienzo –

- No tengo comentarios –su voz fue clara pero evadió mi mirada cuando paso a un lado mío, ni madres esto no se iba a quedar así, lo tome del brazo –

- Pues más te vale que tengas unos cuantos para esta entrevista porque no me voy a quedar como una tonta ignorando que fue lo que acaba de pasar –levante un poco la voz, los demás nos vieron, pero ignoraron la situación, bien por ellos –

- No se que quieres que te diga –yo lo mire como pensando lo obvio pendejo –mira Bella en este momento no quiero hablar de nada…estoy cansado y no me siento bien –su voz sonaba pastosa, en realidad cansada, pero más que nada como muerta –

- ¿Edward que pasa? –fue todo lo que atine a preguntar, pero ahora no lo hice recriminando, sino en verdad preocupada – ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No –eso sonó más duro –…sólo por favor déjame solo –me paso de nuevo para salir de la habitación –

- No…olvídalo no te voy a… -me interrumpió –

- Sólo déjame…necesito estar solo –me miro con rostro frio y yo me detuve en seco –

Edward salió azotando la puerta y yo sentí un piquete en mi pecho, algo no andaba bien, de nuevo. Puta madre, quería ir tras él, pero sabía que no era buena idea, no quería voltear a ver los rostros de mis amigos que seguramente tendrían mil preguntas que hacerme, pero no lo haría por dos cosas, porque no quería ver sus caras de lastima, y porque realmente no sabía que putas pasaba.

Algo que nunca pensé que pasaría, pasó, agradecí que Laurent apareciera para comenzar la junta. No se que tanto hablamos en ella, mi mente estaba volando, pensando que chingados pasaba dentro de la de Edward, dentro de la mía, por favor algo así no podía pasar, de repente estar bien y de pronto todo es mierda. No, no podía pasar.

Para las finales, me tocó enfrentarme con Victoria prácticamente en todos los eventos, quedamos empatadas, ella gano un par de pruebas y yo las otras dos, y la verdad no me sentí mal, para como estaba mi cerebro realmente había hecho bastante. El que me preocupaba era Edward, no había ganado sus pruebas, había quedado segundo y hasta tercero en otra, y parecía que eso lo emputaba pero al mismo tiempo lo tenía como ausente. Tenía que hacer algo a la voz de ya.

Sólo nos quedaba las pruebas por equipo, si ganábamos ambos le ganaríamos de nuevo a los imbéciles de Bishop, pero con que ellos ganaran una prueba de las dos, ellos ganarían el torneo. No lo podíamos permitir, no lo podía permitir. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que traer a Edward de regreso.

- Jasper… ¿Dónde esta Edward?

- Supongo que en la habitación…no quiso bajar a desayunar…le lleve un par de bocadillos que supongo el tarado no se comerá –rodó los ojos – ¿Qué putas le hiciste? Esta todo apendejado…y discúlpame si perdió sus pruebas muy su pedo…pero vienen los relevos y si él no viene bien…dudo mucho que podamos ganarle de manera contundente a los putos bastardos de Bishop…y eso si me reventaría las bolas

- Por eso si me dices donde esta…tus bolas estarán a salvo

- Te digo que si mi sentido común no me falla…estará en nuestra habitación todo emmo sintiéndose mierda

- Ok voy para allá –me encaminé pero Jazz me detuvo del brazo –

- Sea lo que sea que este mal…entre ustedes por favor encuentren la manera de arreglarlo…no podemos perder esta competencia –se veía preocupado –

- Ya se que no podrías vivir en un mundo donde los imbéciles de Bishop…especialmente Alec fueran número uno y tú el dos –él me sonrió sinceramente –

**(Baby I Need You - Kim Taylor)**

- Así es…y Edward tampoco –comprendí eso y me apresuré a buscar a mi novio bipolar –

En el trayecto a su habitación, pensé en que putas iba a decirle, no quería hacerlo enojar y por el contrario quería que supiera que cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir mierda, o muy mala que pudiera ser, yo estaba para apoyarlo. Siempre.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, iba a tocar y después pensé en solo abrir, mi mano en la manija dudaba que putas hacer, suspire y seguí mi instinto. Toque rápidamente y después abrí sin esperar a que me dijeran si entrar o no. Él estaba ahí por supuesto, y no se porque, pero sentí que me estaba esperando. Estaba de espaldas viendo hacía afuera por la ventana, el crepúsculo ya estaba ahí.

- Espero no hayas desayunado –me hablo con calma sin voltear – te vendría bien comerte algo de lo que me trajo Jasper…no lo he probado pero supongo estará bien…huele rico

- Acabo de terminar…gracias –dije con tranquilidad –vine a buscarte para ir con Laurent…vamos a armar los relevos

- En realidad no se que sería menos perjudicial…el estar o no en el relevo…creo que sería mejor no hacerlo –sonrió, lo supe por el tono de su voz –

- Edward…despierta –le dije y él volteo a mirarme, su rostro aunque triste, bañado por la luz de la tarde, hacía que de nuevo me volviera a enamorar de él –…sé que algo te pasa y sabes que necesitas decírmelo…pero también se que si me lo dices ahora saldrás corriendo a desquitar tu ira, tristeza o dolor con algo o alguien que no sea conmigo porque no me quieres lastimar…ahora lo único importante es que tu estés bien…que te sientas bien…que te sientas tú para poder ir a ayudar a tus amigos

- Bella yo no

- Edward…se que no esperabas tener los resultados de ayer…pero recuerda que no solo vienes a competir para ti…también lo haces para tu equipo…y tú equipo te necesita ahora –sentí mi desesperación en el pecho, y en mis ojos –yo te necesito…he tenido una de las mejores competencias de mi vida…pero aún así…no puedo sentirme triunfadora hoy…ni sentir que brillo como una gran estrella en esto si tú no lo haces también –me miro con ternura –…si triunfas yo lo haré…si tú caes…yo caigo

- No tiene que ser así…tu debes dar lo mejor…no importa si yo no lo hago

- Lo sé…a lo que me refiero es que aunque ganara…yo no me puedo sentir una triunfadora si tú no compartes ese sentimiento conmigo…tú eres un ganador y lo sabes…y se que ahora algo te pasa que te tiene desconcentrado…sé que tal vez no es suficiente el decirte que te quiero y que te apoyo…pero así es…y sabes que…aunque dudes de ti mismo ahora…yo confío en ti más que en nadie

- Confías en mi más que yo mismo –Me acerque a él, me hablo con tristeza en sus ojos pero intentando encontrarlo lo cómico al asunto –

- Supongo que eso es suficiente por ahora –le dije tomando su mano –anda…continuaremos hablando más tarde…es momento de estirar los brazos y patear traseros ricos

- De acuerdo –me sonrió y beso mi frente –

Me abrazó y nos dirigimos a la puerta para salir de aquel lugar, sabía que él podría competir ahora, que de cierta manera había arreglado un poco las cosas, pero aún no había recuperado a Edward, eso aún no pasaba, y eso me causo un poco de temor, porque algo pasaba dentro de él, de nuevo, que hacía que lo sintiera aquí conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo, lo sentía más lejos que nunca.

**Bueno pues...que tal? espero coment...cuentenme que fue lo que más les gusta y lo que les hace vomitar jajajjaj...ahh y se me olvidaba, aún no se si este fin de semana salga de viaje, si es así tal vez me retrase un poco con esto...sino espero estar de vuelta más pronto...necesito poner a trabajar dedos y cerebro...jaja**

**Ahhh quiero que sepan que la escena entre Edward y Riley planeada desde que empecé el fic...y le agradezco infinitamente a mi amiga Ruby por darme esa idea...jajja...vieja te adorooooooooooooo...  
**

**Bueno las quierooooooooooooooo chinga...Eva ya merito ahora si...jajaja...ahh y por fa muchos Reviewss porque sino en serio me transformo en Munra jaja**


	20. Dejalo Ir

**Hola**

**Bueno, pues aqui hay muchas notas importantes así que please atención:**

**1. Obvio pedir disculpas por la tardanza que ha sido una mentada de madres, pero realmente todo se conbinó, tuve que hacer un viaje de emergencia por una cuestion familiar, y pues además entré a trabajar, ahí el punto dos...**

**2. De una manera inesperada me surgió un buen empleo y por tal ahora estoy fuera todo el día de lunes a viernes, y practicamente solo puedo escribir los fines de semana, con esto no quiero decir que el fic ya se fue a la chingada, sino que me tengan paciencia lo voy a terminar y lo haré bien...solo que pido tiempo por favor no dejen de leer**

**3. Comentarles que practicamente quedan unos 4 o 5 caps para que llegemos al final de la historia, esto no tiene nada que ver con que ya no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir, desde un principio ya tenía estipulado este número de caps.**

**Ok y pues ya como comentario solamente, recordar que agradezco el apoyo que me han dado, todas son increibles en serio, pero espero que para esta recta final me hagan llegar todos los comentsss de la vida ok...Ahh y espero actualizar en las siguientes dos semanas...así que pacienciaaaa chicas no las dejaré!**

**El playlist de hoy es:**

**(Ke$ha - We R Who We R)**

**(Halo**** - Beyonce)**

**Las veo abajo...disfrutenlooo**

**Los personajes son de mi Diosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me pongo toda poseida a jugar con ellos**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Yo te salvaré y te ampararé, ven a mi tus barreras destruiré…Yo te calmaré, te protegeré, ven a mi la tormenta acallaré._

**CAP. XX**

**DEJALO IR**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**B****POV.**

Realmente esa anécdota había sido chistosa, muy buena, esa y todas las anteriores, gracias Dios, por enviarme amigos tan cagados.

- Espera…deja me acuerdo –dijo Jake mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza –ah sí claro, está la ocasión en que estábamos en Port Ángeles…pero ninguno de los cuatro traía auto

- Ah esa es buenísima –dijo Emmett –

- Me sorprende que a pesar de que estas son las ocasiones en que sale más a relucir tu pendejez, te sientas orgulloso de eso –dijo Jazz –

- Oye soy el actor principal de la anécdota, claro que me siento orgulloso –dijo mi amigo muy orgulloso –

- Imbécil –dijo Edward en un susurro muy divertido –

- ¿Pero cómo era posible que ninguno de ustedes trajera auto? –pregunte –

- Es que los tarados tuvieron una noche "loca" –me explico Alice –

- Entonces terminaron en la comisaria –continuo Rose –

- Con tú papi –hablo Leah con sonrisa –el cual obviamente hizo traer a sus padres y hablar con ellos seriamente para que se hicieran responsables de sus niñitos

- Todo para no levantar cargos –Rose hablo muy sarcástica –

- Deberían de besar el suelo que pisa el jefe Swan –les dijo Alice –

- Yo lo tengo en mis oraciones –dijo Emmett –

- Es el santito al que me encomiendo –continuo Jake –si me pasa algo, que se me aparezca San Charlie y me salve de todo mal –todos reímos –

- En verdad Bella, tenemos mucho que agradecerle a tu padre –me dijo Jazz –

- Ahora que lo pienso…parece que él es condescendiente con todo mundo menos conmigo –dije recordando cuando me castigo –…el cabron se portó como un vil capataz inmundo la vez que nos pusimos ebrias en casa

- Bueno Bella –dijo Emmett –es que como no se iba a poner histérico cuando se entera que su hija hizo tremendo numerito en el supermercado…cuando se supone que tú debes de ser la mejor portada en todo el pueblo –enfatizo "el todo" y yo le hice una cara asesina –

- Pues me vale madres…así soy yo…y que se chingue, no voy a cambiar sólo para que la gente no hable de él

- Supongo que está de más decir que eres la viva imagen de todo aquello contra lo que tu padre lucha incansablemente cada día –me dijo Edward con sonrisa –

- Oh vaya que si…y ustedes están incluidos en el paquete "Que viva el apocalipsis" –sonreí y los demás también –

- A mí no me embarres –dijo Emmett –

- Eso me huele a manada –dijo Jake, y todos nos reímos más –

- Bueno ya…mejor terminen de contar la tontería que hizo Emmett –dijo Rose –

- Gracias por el cariño amorcito –le dijo Emmett con ojos muy abiertos –

- Cuando quieras –le dijo ella –

- Ok…el caso es que estábamos en Port Ángeles –continuo Jake – fuimos a desquitar la ira que nos provocó que nos dejaran sin nuestros amados autos

- Obvio –dijo Emmett –

- Entonces…pues nos pusimos la borrachera de nuestras vidas –dijo Jake –aunque debo decir que aún veníamos en la etapa de reírnos de cualquier pendejada

- Bueno, en realidad –me dijo Edward –nos reíamos de Emmett quien siempre es el que hace las cosas más pendejas.

- Aunque ese día, parecía que venía más tranquilo –dijo Jazz –cuando nos subimos al taxi venía bien calladito, tanto así que lo metimos en la orilla del auto, detrás del conductor, parecía dormir como un bebe.

- Si, como no –dijo Jake –Cuando veníamos de camino, ya todos estábamos hasta la madre, cansados, y cuando faltaba poco para llegar –sonrió y negó con la cabeza viendo hacia Emmett –Escuchamos una voz

- Él bebe había despertado –dijo Jazz y Emmett empezó a lloriquear como niño chiquito –

- Tráele su pañal –dijo Rose, todos reímos –

- Prefiero mi biberón personal –dijo el aludido con sonrisa maliciosa viendo los senos de mi amiga –

- ¿Y entonces que hizo el pendejo bebe? –pregunté –

- El cabrón de repente dijo –me hablo mi novio –vamos a jugar "al no mames" –yo fruncí el ceño porque no entendía que era eso –

- Algo más pendejo no se le pudo ocurrir –dijo Leah –

- Tienen que admitir que fue muy bueno –sonrió Emmett como sólo él sabía hacerlo –

- ¿Y cómo se juega eso? –pregunte realmente intrigada y no sé porque ya me quería reír –

- Primero el tarado muy emocionado se puso a aplaudir y a cantar "vamos a jugar al no mames…vamos a jugar al no mames" –lo imito Jake, y obvio lo hizo muy bien –todo mundo nos quedamos con cara de "ya cállate pendejo y duérmete"

- Pero obvio no lo hizo –dijo Jazz –y él taxista ya venía con cara de por favor que ya aparezca el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Forks"

- Después de eso…simplemente el menso dijo –Jake dejo su cerveza en la mesita y puso sus manos sobre sus muslos –bueno a la una…a las dos…y a las tres –el cabron levanto las manos como si estuviera tapándole los ojos a alguien –le tapo los ojos al pinche conductor…quien enseguida empezó a gritar "No mames…no mames" porque obvio no podía ver mientras manejaba –yo me empecé a cagar de risa, junto con las chicas –

- A todos se nos bajó la borrachera –completo Jazz –solo de ver que estuvimos a punto de chocar por culpa de este pendejo

- Quitamos sus manos de la cabeza del conductor –Edward sonreía –y procuramos tenerlo quieto, el imbécil no dejaba de reírse

- Fue chistoso…admítanlo –dijo Emmett –

- Lo fue –dijo Jake haciendo una pausa –hasta que el taxista se orilló y se negó a llevarnos el resto del camino…y todavía llamo a la policía –yo abrí los ojos demás –

- ¿San Charlie? –pregunte cagada de risa –

- Hizo su aparición –dijo Emmett abriendo los brazos como si estuviera recibiendo la gloria divina –

- Y claro…la noche no podía ser peor –dijo Edward –desde que lo vimos llegar…sabíamos que tendríamos más problemas en casa –sonrió –imagínate…nosotros bien educados diciéndole a tu papá "buenas noches" y él con rostro enojado, parado con las manos en la cadera nos dice "buenos días" –imita a Charlie y me volví a cagar de risa –

- No mames…ese día ya eran como las 6 de la mañana cuando llego –dijo Jake –

- Esa vez realmente nos fue mal –admitió Jazz –

- Pero la pasamos bien –dijo Emmett muy sonriente –así que salud –levantó su vaso y todos lo imitamos –

- ¡Saludddd! –todos brindamos –

Seguimos brindando y contando pendejadas para reírnos por un buen rato, después como era obvio, yo tome de las solapas a mi hombre y me lo lleve al cuarto solitario más cercano, fue el de Jasper, no podía parar de reír y besar a Edward mientras azotamos la puerta y escuchábamos las voces de Jasper y Alice al otro lado gritándonos que nos saliéramos de ahí, que ese cuarto era para ellos, los mandamos a la chingada y comenzamos mi pasatiempo favorito, "exploración y adoración a Edwardland".

Jamás quedaría satisfecha, eso lo sabía, el sexo con Edward era adictivo, siempre quería más y aun así amaba cada momento corto o largo que tuviera con él, me hacía feliz.

Estaba sobre su cuerpo, desnuda, él aun dormía y yo rozaba su pecho con mis dedos, no pude evitar sonreír, esto era la mayor felicidad que jamás hubiera podido pensar que me pasara, esto y la natación. Puse mi mejilla en el cuerpo de mi novio y recordé la competencia pasada.

_**Flash Back**_

_El vitoreo de la gente era tal, que en un principio sentí que muchas personas me estuvieran gritando justo en los oídos, estaba mareada, pero excitada al mismo tiempo. Mi adrenalina estaba subiendo poco a poco y __la mínima inseguridad que quedaba en mí se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente._

_Llegamos a nuestro carril, yo iba hasta atrás, mis amigas ya estaban enfocadas y yo me sentí parte de ellas. Me puse un poco tensa cuando vi a las desgraciadas esas en el carril de a lado con su cara de suficiencia, pendejas, quería agarrarlas de los cabellos y ahogarlas una por una._

_No tenía que perder la concentración, sino estaba jodida, y si yo estaba jodida, el equipo estaría jodidisimo. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos un instante para escuchar el agua y convertirme en una con ella. Escuche el silbato y a Alice entrar en el agua, sus pequeñas manos tomaron posición y yo supe que un gran momento se acercaba. _

_**(Ke$ha - We R Who We R)**_

_Mi pequeña amiga volteo__ lentamente y miró a la pendeja de María quien la miraba de forma presumida y asesina, Alice le sonrió tiernamente y le levantó el dedo de en medio, después de eso se enfocó y el disparo de salida se escuchó._

_Los gritos en ese instante se esfumaron yo solo escuchaba el sonido del agua, los movimientos del cuerpo de Alice, las respiraciones de mis amigas y el latido de mi corazón. _

_Alice era una chingona, ya lo sabía, su deslizamiento era increíble, parecía que iba por encima, María se veía un poco desesperada, tal parecía que su estrategia no estaba funcionando, y Alice, seguía sacando ventaja. _

_Cuando la puka venía llegando y Rose se preparó, pude sentir que las cosas eran diferentes, esto era más en serio, Rose salió con el toque de Alice y varios segundos después Heidi salió por el carril de las gatas._

_Yo sabía que no había mejor pechista en el mundo que mi amiga Rose, digo en todo la extensión de la palabra su pecho era el mejor, oh sí, pero en esta ocasión ella no estaba tan ligera como en otras ocasiones, la veía un tanto presionada, demasiado preocupada por mantener la ventaja que por tener una buena técnica, no me quise preocuparme, pero no pude evitarlo, pues se suponía que Rose era una mujer fuerte y segura. Aun así Heidi no la pudo alcanzar, pero redujo bastante la ventaja._

_En este instante mire al otro lado y vi como la pendeja de Jane se estaba preparando para su salida, Leah hacía lo mismo, pero yo no podía quitar mis ojos de la mocosa esa, volteo y me miro de reojo, tenía algo a su alrededor que daba miedo, me dieron ganas de empujarla y que se rompiera el cuello para que Leah no tuviera que nadar contra ella, pero me quede estática como pendeja con la pinche mirada que me echó, pude volver en si cuando me dio una sonrisa asesina y después se lanzó al agua._

_Fueron escasos segundos los que Leah tenía de ventaja sobre Jane, yo confiaba en mi amiga, ella era más que buena, pero resultó que Jane era más que lo que ya era bueno, su estilo para nadar mariposa era algo raro pero efectivo, respiraba de lado y se deslizaba con una velocidad increíble, llego a sacarle a Leah casi dos cuerpos, Alice me dio un golpe y me preparé para salir._

_Todo de nuevo en cámara lenta, en silencio, era el momento, y yo solo necesitaba algo, a alguien. Voltee desesperadamente buscando su rostro, sus ojos, algo que me diera la confianza extra que necesitaba ahora, ya casi era el momento, y lo encontré, saliendo de detrás de Emmett y Jake, Edward me miró como siempre, con la única razón que podía haber entre él y yo, él creí en mi aun cuando yo no lo hacía, y lo mejor era que con esa mirada él me hacía creer que yo podía hacerlo, y lo haría._

_Era lo que éramos, somos lo que somos, sólo eso, era el momento de brillar, el momento de triunfar. Sonreí y me subí al banquillo._

_Mire a Victoria que sonreía placenteramente, ya sentía el triunfo por la ventaja que le estaba dejando Jane, pero no contaba con que yo en realidad me convertiría en su peor pesadilla._

_Yo ya no la voltee a ver y me enfoque totalmente en lo que tenía delante de mí, en la meta a la que tenía que llegar, en el cuerpo de Leah al llegar y en el agua. _

_Escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración entrar y salir, __cerré un instante mis ojos y me prepare para ganar pero sobre todo para disfrutar de esta hermosa experiencia. Cuando vi el toque de Leah y me lance al agua, de nuevo era yo misma._

_Esta vez estaba sola en el agua, no había Victoria, no había gatas, no había gente, no había gritos, solo éramos el agua y yo, y claro, éramos grandes amigas. _

_Mis brazos eran ligeros__ y fuertes, y mis piernas se sentían potentes y ágiles. Sentí como avanzaba más rápido con cada brazada, con cada patada, cada vez la distancia que había entre la pared de enfrente y yo era menor._

_Tenía todo calculado, al momento de dar la vuelta mi impulso fue muy potente, eso me ayudo más, pude sentir como dejaba a todas atrás, no supe en que momento paso, pero lo hice. Sabía que Victoria ya no era un oponente para mí, ya no peleaba por alcanzar, ahora luchaba por llegar más rápido al otro lado de la alberca, y eso haría._

_Cuando toque la meta y me quite los gogles el lugar era un manicomio, mis amigas me ayudaron a salir del agua y me abrazaron y gritamos, porque le había sacado casi cinco segundos de ventaja a Victoria y claro habíamos ganado. Mire de nuevo a mi alrededor, y claro ahí estaba él, sonriéndome, mi corazón estaba más feliz que nunca, claro que sí._

_De repente ya no supe __quién me abrazaba, creo que los chicos, las chicas, Laurent, pero el único abrazo que esperaba y que fue el mejor, fue el de Edward. Cuando me apretó, todo el aire que aún no recuperaba volvió a mis pulmones y sentí como todo en mi colapsaba y se estacionaba en el lugar correcto cuando él me sonrió sin decir nada._

_ - Sabía que lo harías –me dijo yo le sonreí más _

_ - Es tu turno –le dije sin dejar de verlo, él asintió y se separó de mí, pero antes de que se fuera lo tome de la mano –Edward –lo mire con seriedad –_

_Me acerqué y puse mis dos manos en su rostro y lo besé, un beso de esos que no se olvidan en un rato, un beso que realmente transmite, porque eso era lo que quería hacer. Me separé y lo mire a los ojos, más que con amor, con fuerza._

_ - Confío en ti –le dije y después de eso sentí que me miraba en un espejo, porque me miro con la misma fuerza, después se fue._

_Lo seguí con la mirada sin perderlo de vista, hasta que me cruce con otra mirada que me hizo estremecer, era una mirada que sentía la había visto en otro lugar, pero no supe donde, o tal__ vez no quise decirme que sabía dónde. _

_El hombre que me miraba me dio una sonrisa amistosa y se dio la vuelta. Yo me encaminé a ver a los chicos brillar, porque lo harían, eso lo sabía. Todos __éramos unas estrellas_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Abrí los ojos sonriendo, recordando ese momento tan perfecto, tanto como este, aspiré el aroma de la piel de Edward, y escuche fascinada el latido de su corazón, mire su pecho y mire detenidamente su tatuaje, su preciosa letra "C", de Cullen. Pero esta vez hubo algo más, no sé cómo era que jamás me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, había visto tantas veces ese pecho y jamás me había percatado de ese detalle.

Dentro de la letra "C" estaba escrita una palabra, una palabra que no supe porque, me hizo sentirme rara, "Frozen", no supe que podría significar para Edward la palabra "Congelado", no lo sabía, sólo supe en ese instante que aquella pequeña palabra podría tener grandes consecuencias.

**EPOV**

Y aún estaba que me llevaba la chingada, por supuesto, no habíamos perdido el campeonato porque los chicos, las chicas y sobre todo Bella, habían dado su mejor esfuerzo. Esto a pesar de ser bueno, era una pendejada porque se supone que la regla era "Ganamos gracias a Edward, si muy bien gracias Edward eres el mejor" y ahora la fantástica frase había cambiado y se había convertido en "Ganamos pero no gracias a ti, estamos aliviados de que no la hayas cagado, y que no hayamos perdido por tu culpa pendejo".

Hubiera sido el colmo que hubiéramos perdido los relevos, y aunque ganamos, me seguí viendo lento e inseguro. James no me venció porque los chicos, sobre todo Jake y Emmett se pusieron bien cabrones, Jasper estaba un poco como yo, tomando muy personal su duelo con Alec así que no se vio tan bien, pero mínimo no se vio todo imbécil como yo.

Me sentía feliz por el equipo, por Bella, ella había estado increíble, más que increíble, había competido como toda una profesional, dejando a todas las competidoras en ridículo con su buen desempeño, en verdad me sentía bien por ella, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme mierda.

Intenté respirar y pensar que tenía tiempo para volver a ser yo mismo, tenía la oportunidad de no seguirla cagando y volver a ser el mismo chingon de siempre. Seguramente esta competencia amistosa en Oklahoma a la que nos dirigíamos ahora, me serviría de mucho para elevar mi ego de nuevo.

Realmente esta competencia era para entrenar, Laurent era muy bueno planeando las temporadas, ahorita nos traía para seguir en movimiento pero sabiendo que no tendríamos que esforzarnos, ya que después de los Interescolares terminábamos cansados. Salí de mi ensimismamiento con el sonido de la puerta.

- No me gusta el olor de este jabón –dijo Jasper –

- ¿Ya cuantos hay en tú colección? –le dije sonriendo –

- Uff ya pasan los 200 creo –dijo mirando detenidamente el jabón que tenía en las manos –pero supongo que este no formara parte de la colección.

- Supongo que no se toma como robo el hecho de que te lleves todos los jabones de los hoteles donde hemos estado

- Es solo un pasatiempo –sonrió –además, prefiero concentrarme en jabones ahora, eso ayuda a que olvide la puta pesadilla del interescolar –Se sentó en el sofá y se recargo tapándose los ojos –

- Ni me digas -suspiré y pase mi mano por mi cabello –que me dan ganas de patear a alguien y no creo que quieras que te patee

- Hoy no tengo ganas de ser pateado –sonreímos un poco –al final la cosa no terminó tan mal

- Si las cosas hubieran salido mal, te juro que ya me hubiera dado un tiro

- Y yo me hubiera dejado comer por Emmett –dijo Jazz y yo reí –

- Pobre cabron que culpa tiene de tus pendejadas…muerto de una congestión

- Chinga tu madre –ambos reímos y se hizo un breve silencio que mi amigo rompió cuando volteó a verme– Ganaremos el Nacional –hablo con seriedad y cierta fiereza –lo sabes ¿verdad?, esto no es más que un mal momento…solo eso…Tu y yo somos más que un mal momento

Mire a Jasper con seriedad, este era mi amigo, él que sabiendo por lo que yo pasaba, sabía lo que tenía que decir para arreglar las cosas, me conocía y sabía que yo era algo más que la basura inmunda que me sentía, desde hace mucho. Lo mire como yo sólo sabía hacerlo y con una media sonrisa le conteste la única respuesta que se tenía que dar.

- ¡Claro que ganaremos el Nacional!

Como lo tenía previsto, las competencias estuvieron más que tranquilas, casi llegando al punto de relajantes, aunque yo me lo tome más en serio, sentía la necesidad de reivindicarme con el equipo y conmigo mismo. Y así lo hice.

El último día, cuando salimos del comedor, después de cenar, Bella y yo íbamos riendo todavía por un maldito mal chiste contado por Emmett, claro que era malo, pero la forma de contarlo valía la pena.

- Es que en serio tiene un don para hacer reír –dijo Bella entre risas e hipidos –

- No…tiene un don para verse y hablar como un imbécil todo el tiempo –tampoco pude parar de reír –

- Pero es un imbécil agradable –me dijo Bella con una linda sonrisa –tú eres un idiota de vez en cuando, pero eres agradable

- Estas equivocada –la abrace –yo soy encantador

- Si tú lo dices –me dijo mientras se acercó a mí y yo sin dudarlo la bese como solo yo sabía –

Estábamos en nuestro pequeño idilio cuando una voz escalofriantemente educada nos habló.

- Buenas noches jóvenes amigos, lamento interrumpir

Bella y yo volteamos y nos encontramos con un rostro que yo ya conocía desde que era niño y comencé a venir a competencias nacionales, todos sabían de él, su rostro era totalmente único y su mirada hacía que lo reconocieras y no lo olvidaras nunca, sus ojos analíticos y su sonrisa exultante que te hacia darte cuenta de sus dobles intenciones. Era entrenador de la gran, prestigiosa y pinche Bishop Alemany High School, era el gran entrenador Vulturi, el famoso Aro.

- Es una verdadera alegría y placer volver a verte Edward –me extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa, cabron –y en tan grata compañía –miró a Bella, este imbécil traía algo entre manos, le di la mano, mientras más pronto lo saludara, más rápido nos iríamos, no lo quería cerca –

- Hola Aro –fui seco, quería que se largara –

- Siempre es agradable ver a un viejo y estimado conocido –me sonrió, y a mí se me retorcieron las tripas –debo decir que como siempre fue una delicia verte competir –hijo de la chingada, disfrutaba haciéndome recordar eso –

- Me alegro –me estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un putazo, Bella me apretó la mano – el ser un buen perdedor debe ser de gran ayuda dado que siempre pierdes

- Las batallas perdidas no significan que la Guerra y el combatiente hayan dimitido, siempre habrá una nueva oportunidad

- Y será la misma historia –apreté un poco los dientes pero intenté sonreír –

- Tu entusiasmo y fortaleza siempre han sido una gran virtud que nunca dejaré de admirar en ti –sentía que el cabrón no parpadeaba cuando me miraba de aquella manera que me incomodaba como no tenía idea –aunque debo decir que en esta ocasión mi encuentro no es para nada casual y esta vez no eres el objeto de mi deseo, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día aceptes alguna oferta que venga de mi o de mis colegas –su sonrisa maliciosa era uno de mis peores recuerdos de niño –

- Y la respuesta siempre será la misma –dije ya empezando a impacientarme, suspiré –bueno como ya respondí…

- Y yo he escuchado –se adelantó con voz demasiado cortés, puta madre – quisiera concretar el motivo de mi interrupción

Volteo a mirar a Bella quien obviamente lo miraba con cierto recelo, él a ella en cambio la miraba como un coleccionista que está mirando con deseo su próxima reliquia

- Es prodigioso por fin poder conocer personalmente a la famosa Bella Swan –tomo con ambas manos la suya y la estrecho como reclamando algo – mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, pertenezco al Comité Nacional de Natación y soy entrenador en Bishop Alemany High School –Bella al escuchar su procedencia se puso tensa, vi venir su sarcasmo, ahuevo –

- Ah claro…un súper mega placer conocerlo –no mames pinche reacción más exagerada –disculpe si no salto de gusto pero las emociones fuertes me producen vomito –su sonrisa fue lo mejor, pero Aro sabía tratar con gente como nosotros –

- Veo que eres aún más impetuosa que el buen Edward, eso es bueno –sonrió y Bella se puso tensa de nuevo –Me pregunto ¿por qué nunca había oído hablar de ti? Seguramente mucha gente antes intentó reclutarte por tu gran talento

- De hecho si…las gentes del Centro Tutelar para Delincuentes Juveniles en Phoenix –yo solté una pequeña risita, Aro no borró su sonrisa pero se notó que no le gustó la broma –

- Ya veo –solo eso pudo decir el tarado –

- Pero como puede ver…al final no me quisieron tanto –sonrió –

- Y les agradecemos por eso –continuó la puta hiena esta –déjame decirte algo que supongo no soy la primer persona que te lo dice –esperó unos segundos y se acercó un poco, yo instintivamente puse mi cuerpo un tanto de lado para proteger a Bella del puto este –…realmente eres el talento que brillará mañana para el país en el mundo de la natación mi querida Bella

Era claro que cualquiera, incluso Bella, se hubiera quedado pendejo si alguien con la trayectoria de Aro, le dijera que sería el futuro de la nación en el mundo de la natación. Digo, me cagaba la madre este tipo, pero tenía que reconocer que el cabron tenía historia, su familia tenía raíces fuertes en el negocio que fueron sembradas desde hacía años.

Aun así, la situación aquí era otra, Bella no se podía, o más bien no se iba a dejar seducir por el puto este, ella no lo haría.

- Todos buscamos servir a nuestro país…incluso las ratas que se comen la basura de las calles –Bella se resistía, ahuevo esta era mi vieja –

- Así es…pero en ocasiones un talento no es suficiente para llegar a tener una carrera brillante –sentí que me miró de reojo, puto, el cabrón automáticamente juntó sus manos, ahora si iría al grano –es por eso que vengo a hacerte una muy cordial invitación a un campamento de primavera que organizamos…

- No me interesa participar con Bishop –Bella lo atajó –

- Entiendo tu renuencia para con el enemigo…pero permíteme informarte que este campamento de preparación no lo organizó estrictamente yo –se señaló y yo sudé un poco –lo hago junto con el Comité Nacional de Natación y mis hermanos Caius y Marcus, el primero es entrenador en la Universidad de Notre Dame y el segundo es entrenador de la Selección Nacional –de nuevo Bella se puso tensa –

- ¿Selección Nacional? –Bella dijo en voz baja, dudaba un poco, me lleva la chingada –

- Es el entrenador de los hombres…él no te incumbe –dije yo adelantándome a la situación –

- Tengo entendido que ustedes se irán a una gira para prepararse para la fase final del Nacional…en el campamento se tienen competencias y entrenamientos de alto rendimiento pues al campamento también asisten seleccionados nacionales –Bella abrió un poco más los ojos – se invitan a muy pocos chicos, los seleccionamos meticulosamente ya que este campamento lo tomamos como un previo para aquellos que pueden ser seleccionados para las mejores Universidades del país y por supuesto…para la selección nacional –esto era malo – ¿No te gustaría prepararte en el campamento y tener más que grandes oportunidades de pertenecer a la Selección Nacional el próximo año? –sus ojos si eran de espanto –

Bella estaba como un poco ausente, como intentando digerir toda la información que el payaso este le había soltado de chingadazo, oía su respiración y los latidos de su corazón a todo lo que daba. Cuando abrió la boca, supuse que sería para preguntar que le dijera todo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Edward? –dijo con el ceño fruncido – él es el mejor nadador juvenil del país

- Bueno en realidad –me miró con fría cordialidad – Edward siempre está invitado a todo aquello en lo que estoy envuelto…pero después de tantos años y tantos no, sería un milagro que en esta ocasión me diera otra respuesta

- Ni lo sueñes…entre tú y yo el "No" es lo la única palabra que puede haber –fui sincero y tajante –

- Claro –sonrió de nuevo –…aunque sigo guardando las esperanzas…y algo me dice –miro a Bella de nuevo con ojos brillantes – que si nuestra pequeña estrella acepta venir al campamento –ahora me vio a mí con ojos de culebra ponzoñosa –tú también vendrías… ¿Verdad?

Me lleva el reputo carajo, este cabron realmente había encontrado mi punto débil, sé que lo vio en mis ojos, estaba jodido, porque si Bella iba, yo sin dudarlo me iría con ella, lo haría sin dudarlo, y me valdría madres si tendría que compartir cuarto con James durante un mes, iría por ella, sin dudarlo.

- Pero no irá –dijo Bella con voz firme –no irá porque él y yo nos iremos con nuestro equipo a la gira que ya tenemos programada

No Pinches Mames, eso sí que fue genial, ver la cara de Aro cuando Bella con voz de mamá mandona y mirada de "vete a la verga cabrón" le dijo que no iríamos. Amaba a esta mujer.

- Así que habiendo contestado su pregunta –sonrió con amabilidad –Edward y yo nos vamos…con su permiso y de nuevo un gran placer –esto último de nuevo lo dijo con sarcasmo –

- Es una lástima…aun así quiero que sepas que en Verano hacemos otro campamento con las misma intenciones, y desde ahora te hago la más afecta invitación…nos encantaría tenerte en Notre Dame –Bella ya no dijo nada, solo le dio una mirada de enojo a Aro –

Me tomó de la mano y me jaló para pasar a Aro quien obvio se quedó con cara de What, yo le sonreí y le hice un saludo militar para despedirme de él, después continué caminando con Bella a un lado de mí.

**(Halo**** - Beyonce)**

Caminamos hacia la habitación, ella aún venía como ausente, pero no quise distraerla, porque yo aún venía rememorando todo lo que paso. Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido tan loco y al mismo tiempo tan normal para mí, que en verdad sentía que poco a poco recuperaba algo de lo mucho que había perdido.

Cuando nos metimos en la habitación, ella sin decir nada entró en el baño y yo muy felizmente me tumbe en la cama y suspiré profundamente.

Tardo no más de unos minutos, y cuando salió, supe que algo pasaba, porque abrió la puerta de pronto, salió en chinga y su rostro tenía algo más que sus propios locos pensamientos. Había algo más.

- Edward lo hice –tenía una mirada extrañamente feliz yo seguía acostado –...él tiene razón

- ¿Qué? –no entendí muy bien su comentario, puse mi brazo bajo mi cara para verla mejor –

- Aro me dijo que seré la próxima estrella –movía sus ojos como terminando de digerir eso –…seré seleccionada nacional el próximo año –ahora sí sonrió –

- Bueno si…en realidad es genial –me sentí bien por ella, siguió sonriendo y de repente me dio una mirada muy profunda, y soltó mucho aire como si descansara su alma –

- Te amo –lo dijo casi riendo, yo me congelé –

- ¿Qué? –fui sincero, no supe que más putas decir, me quedé pendejo y sorprendido con su declaración –

- Te amo –se acercó a la cama –puta madre Te amo –se sentó junto a mí y me siguió mirando con mucha emoción –Siempre soñé con pertenecer a la selección nacional de natación, pero eso siempre lo consideré más algo imposible, que algo que llegara a convertirse en realidad, eso era antes de encontrarte

No pude evitar sentirme extraño, porque todo esto era tan diferente, sabía que tenía sentimientos profundos por Bella, pero el escuchar la palabra "Te amo" hacía que las cosas cambiaran, era un puto maricon sentimental, lo sabía, porque todo esto era como si tuviera más temor que nunca por algo que esperaba tanto, algo que quería con desesperación.

Ella me siguió mirando profundamente y por supuesto que tenía más que decir.

- Pero ahora estas aquí…y pienso en eso y creo que puedo llegar a ser una estrella porque tú también me amas –no mames sentí un espasmo en mi interior –sé que estas asustado y te sientes culpable porque las cosas no han ido bien últimamente…y sé que yo la cago la mayoría de las veces…Y también sé que ella te dejo –haber no mames ¿eso que fue? –

- Bella…–me erguí, la quise interrumpir antes de que tocara otro tema escabroso –

- No…escúchame –se acercó más y me tomó la mano –Sé que el estar todo el tiempo en contacto con algo que te recuerda a ella es difícil, pero entiendo también que la natación es tu vida –tenía un puto nudo en la garganta, ella tenía razón – y sé que no es fácil sobrellevar y superar algo que te hizo tanto daño, casi hasta destruirte –baje un poco la mirada, pero su ímpetu me hizo levantarla de nuevo – entiendo que estés asustado –me apretó más la mano y hablo más fuerte –pero no tendrás que sentirte así de nuevo…porque yo no te voy a engañar…no voy mentirte –su mirada era totalmente increíble – ni me voy a ir a ningún lado…Porque…yo sé que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

En serio, que sentí que el aire me estaba comenzando a faltar, mi corazón no había latido tan rápido desde hacía siglos. Esta chica había venido a levantarme, a revivirme de mis cenizas.

Se había enamorado de un muerto viviente que consideraba no tener corazón más que una piedra, y ahora esa piedra volvía a cobrar vida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí realmente la calidez, el amor y sobre todo la sinceridad en las palabras de alguien, Bella podría ser una perra mal hablada, histérica, cabrona y hasta sangrienta, pero todo en ella estaba lleno de sinceridad, no temía ser ella misma y no estaba dispuesta a mentir para justificar lo que hacía o decía, y yo admiraba eso, yo realmente amaba eso de ella y lo envidiaba.

- Creo que tú haces que haga las cosas bien –movió la cabeza afirmativamente –Tú me haces ser mejor…tú me haces ser buena…Y siento que puedo… –me dio una sonrisa que me paró el corazón –…siento que puedo hacer lo que sea contigo…Así que no iré a ningún lado…Y tú tienes que dejar de sentirte un idiota y salir a ganar de nuevo…a ser tú mismo… Y si quieres tener miedo…está bien…pero ten miedo conmigo…hagámoslo juntos ok

Estaba totalmente anonadado, y es que realmente no dudaba de sus sentimientos por mí, pero su declaración me había dejado pendejo, aun así en este instante, realmente me di cuenta de muchas cosas, muchas cosas que no había querido aceptar, pero que ahora estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y además de eso a disfrutarlas. Le sonreí un poco, y grabe en mi mente todo este momento, desde el detalle del brillo de sus ojos hasta el movimiento tembloroso de sus labios por la emoción que la embargaba. Jamás olvidaría nada de esto, nada que tuviera que ver con Bella.

- Tú me amas –no era una pregunta, era una completa y satisfactoria afirmación, ella me sonrió –

- Cállate –se acercó y me besó –

Era un beso diferente, lejos del deseó había una promesa, que yo me interpuse cumplir. Tenía que hacer feliz a Bella a como diera lugar, y para hacerlo, tenía que arreglar todas las mamadas que tenía en mi interior.

Su beso fue perfecto, ni largo ni corto, era lo que era, me sonrió y yo también lo hice. De nuevo me sonrió y se levantó en chinga.

- Tengo que contarle a Alice el chisme del campamento –me dio otro beso corto y salió en chinga del cuarto –

La vi salir y por primera vez no tuve miedo de lo que fuera pasar, porque sabía que Bella me amaba, en realidad ahora sabía que tenía que tener fuerza, más bien los tamaños suficientes para enfrentar mi pasado como hombre y dejar de estar llorando por él como una niña, tenía que arreglar todo el desmadre que yo mismo había construido, porque de eso si estaba seguro, sino hacía algo ahora, tarde o temprano todas mis pendejadas alcanzarían a Bella, y ella sufriría, y eso no lo podía permitir.

**BPOV**

Nadie había dejado de parpadear desde que había comenzado a contar la historia del encuentro con Aro. Emmett ya había pedido que la contara tres veces.

- Es que no mames, a pesar de lo que caga el tipo, no se puede negar que es una eminencia en el negocio –dijo Jake –

- Y fue modesto, algo no común en él –dijo Jasper –te dijo que era parte del comité más no que era el presidente

- ¿Cómo es que el cabrón puede ser presidente y entrenador? –preguntó Leah –

- Es que en sí el cabron tiene sus gatos para hacer ese trabajo, él solo se lleva el crédito si ganan algo –completó Jake –

- Lo que sí se sabe es que él siempre ha entrenado personalmente a sus pequeños engendros –dijo Emmett –

- ¿Engendros? –pregunté –

- Ah lo que pasa es que Jane y Alec son hijos de Aro –comentó Alice con sonrisa –

- ¡Queee! –casi me fui de boca –

- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta del diabólico parecido? –Rose rodó los ojos ante la obviedad del comentario –

- Con razón yo sentía que ya conocía al payaso este –me acordé de su mirada y ahora su parecido con la de Jane, no mames la piel se me puso chinita –

- De cierta manera si sus hijos son buenos es por él –Edward lo dijo con naturalidad –

- Alec es un pendejo –afirmo Jazz –

- Y Jane una tonta, una pendeja –Leah fue clara, y yo estaba con ella –

- Échense talco ardidos –pinche Edward culero, Jazz y Leah le levantaron el dedo al mismo tiempo –

- Es que no mames, mínimo esa pendeja si se merece todos los insultos del mundo…se cree la gran mamada y no llega ni a chupetón –dije yo y todo mundo se empezó a cagar de risa –

- No pinches mames, esa fue buena –Leah chocó las manos conmigo –

- Aunque tenemos que ser sinceros, ellos en el interescolar no son los mismos que en el Nacional –Jazz se puso serio –siempre van mejor preparados para esa competencia

- Ni le recuerdes a Rose sobre su segundo lugar –dijo Alice –

- Come mucha pipi cabrona –le contestó mi amiga emputada –

- Ya vez –la pinche puka rodó los ojos –

- Este año será diferente –dijo Rose enfurecida –además todos perdidos aunque sea una competencia

- Ejem…–Edward carraspeo –, no todos, quiero aclarar

- Así como andas…este año perderás dos –dijo Leah, cabrona –

- Bueno…les diré algo –hable yo antes de que nos empezáramos a golpear entre nosotros – nadie perderá ni una sola competencia en el Nacional de acuerdo –me puse firme –

Los miré a todos y puse mi mano al frente esperando que todos la pusieran también, me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero sentí el cambio de su postura, y sobre todo sentí su unión, su promesa con cada uno de nosotros, unidos venceríamos.

Edward junto su mano, luego vino Alice, Jake y Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Leah. Nos miramos con fuerza, con fraternidad, como si fuéramos uno solo. Ahuevo que ganaríamos ese torneo, eso ya era un hecho.

La gira duraría prácticamente un mes, así que teníamos que apurarnos a terminar trabajos finales en la escuela, para entregarlos antes, pues nos perderíamos varias semanas de escuela. Yo estaba al filo del puto colapso por estrés con exámenes y trabajos, creo que si no me vomite fue porque prácticamente no tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

El viaje tocaría cuatro ciudades, pero de las cuatro la que más me interesaba ver era la primera, New York, otro de mis sueños imposibles, ahora estaba a unos metros bajo mis pies de convertirse en realidad.

Cuando aterrizamos y nos introducimos en la Gran Manzana, parecía que toda la magia que surgía era totalmente natural, el brillo, las calles, el sonido, todo, estaba enamorada de este lugar.

Las competencias empezarían al siguiente día, así que se supone que hoy "descansaríamos", pero obvio todos nosotros teníamos ganas de hacer algo más que divertido esta noche.

Edward se encerró con Laurent desde la tarde, quien sabe de qué tanto putas estaban hablando, sus dos novias ya estábamos desesperadas, Jasper y yo, así que sería mejor que hiciéramos algo por distraernos. Salimos de la habitación y nos metimos en una sala con billar que estaba en el hotel. Los chicos dijeron que bajarían en un rato más.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanta pinche envidia a Alec? –le pregunte a Jazz mientras hacía su tiro

- Ehh…nada de pinches envidias…simplemente me castra el cabrón –hizo su tiro –es como una alergia que me da de forma natural –yo sonreí ante su patética respuesta –es simple…–me miró esperando que le creyera –me cagan sus modos, su forma de hablar como si fuera un pinche chingon y es un puto creído…y pues es bueno no lo voy a negar…eso me caga más –yo le sonreí –pero yo soy mejor

- Eso no te lo refuto –le dije yo e hice mi tiro –

- Gracias compañera, sabía que podía contar con tu apoyo –sonrió y se acercó a darme un abrazo, en eso se escuchó otra voz –

- Vaya pero cuanto amor…esta imagen es para ponerse llorar de alegría –la voz fue socarrona –

Y como siempre que había escuchado esa voz, hubo algo que me hizo estremecer, aun así no pude dejar de sorprenderme por la aparición de esa persona.

**Ahí esta...espero en serio lo hayan disfrutado...un mega saludo a todas...las quierooooooo y pleaseeeeee un chingo de coments para que me motive y escriba aunque sea en el baño del trabajo! jaja ahora si Eva pa el proximo jajaja! **


	21. El Universo y Tú

**Hey **

**Bueno esta vez no tarde tanto...eso es bueno porque sigo atascada de trabajo...pero supongo que el minipuente que tuve me sirvió mucho, aunque debo decir que la inspiración salió en chinga, el café es una medicina poderosa jajaja, me dopo siii jajjaja...espero seguir estando igual de inspirada.**

**Ok...para este cap dejare que lo que no entiendan me lo digan en coment aunque supongo que entenderan todo jajajaj...pero no por eso no habrá coments verdad? quiero un chingo de coments jajjajaj**

**Entonces basta de palabras vamos a lo que nos interesa...para hoy mi tirada son tres caps más...tal vez sean cuatro pero aún no se...jajaj ok les dejo la Playlist de hoy, son canciones muy buenas, como siempre jaja.**

**(Let Me Sign – Robert Pattinson)**

**(Unarmed - Mariah McManus)**

**Muy bien...disfrutenlo...y por fa muchos coments chinga porque trabajo como negra para tenerlas felices jajajja**

**Los personajes son de mi Diosa Meyer yo solo me dopo y juego con ellos**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Sabes que no hay necesidad de esconderse, sabes que digo la verdad, somos lo mismo. Puedo sentir todo lo que haces, puedo oír todo lo que dices aun cuando estás muy lejos._

**CAP. XXI**

**EL UNIVERSO Y TÚ**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**BP****OV**

- No pinches mames –grito Jazz emocionado - ¿Qué haces aquí? –corrió para abrazar a la recién llegada –

- Vine a darte unos buenos putazos obviamente –dijo Lexie mientras apretaba a su hermano –para ver si así dejas de estresarte como pendejo y te concentras en las competencias –lo miró y a Jazz se le borró su sonrisa –

- Antes de que me regañes permíteme saludar y decirte que te extrañe un chingo cabrona –ambos se volvieron a sonreír y a abrazar –

- Yo también te extrañé un chingo Simba –ambos rieron y se separaron, en cuanto Lexie me vio vino a abrazarme –hey pequeña gran perra estrella –me abrazó –

- Hola –le devolví el apretón –

Su abrazo realmente fue muy cariñoso, creo que ni mi madre me había abrazado de aquella manera, en verdad pude sentir sinceridad en su abrazo, y algo más.

- Ya me contaron que tú fuiste la estrella en la competencia pasada –me miró con una gran sonrisa – y que le pateaste su rojo trasero a Victoria

- Bueno si decimos patear, literalmente solo le gane, patearla físicamente me hubiera dado una satisfacción más grande todavía –las dos sonreímos más, nuestros interlocutores también rieron –

- Algún día –me dijo Lex con voz maliciosa, me encantaba su tono –

- Bueno si nos ponemos a pensar –se acercó Riley sexoso hermoso Bears –en unos meses la verás de nuevo y podrás cumplir tu sueño dorado –

- Hola Riley que gusto volver a verte –lo salude y también sentí un gran cariño en su abrazo, puta madre que suerte tan buena estaba teniendo últimamente –

- Un placer siempre es verte Bella –me sonrió –

- Ni me digas a mi –no mames, me puse bien pinche roja, soy una pendeja –sólo que Edward no sepa que lo digo

- No te preocupes –no mames esa sonrisa me mojaba –

- Bueno que bueno que no soy celosa sino estarías en problemas Bella –dijo Lex –

- Amor si eres la persona más celosa sobre el universo –le dijo Riley con una sonrisa cautivante –

- Si hermanita…tú te pones celosa hasta de la sombra que babea por tu novio

- Cierra la boca que tu te masturbabas viendo los Pitufos –todos nos empezamos a carcajear de risa –

- Muy graciosa perra del mal –Jazz le dio una media sonrisa –

- Ahorita no me estés chingando y deja que le presente a Bella a nuestros amigos –

Lex me jaló hacia donde estaban dos personas que venían con ella y Riley, eran un chico y una chica, bueno supongo que eran como de la edad de Lex, ambos en cuanto me vieron me sonrieron, ya me caían bien.

La chica era de piel morena, cabello negro lacio, de rasgos latinos, era delgada, debo decir que era bonita, pero más que eso su rostro detonaba una imagen simpática, la vi e inmediatamente sentí que estaba viendo a Alice, seguramente ella era algo así como la mejor amiga de Lexie.

El chico, que puntualizo, venía de la mano de la chica morena, bueno tengo que decir que era bastante lindo, no era alto eso si, pero tenía unos ojos azules que no mames, esos eran ojos azules, un cabello oscuro desordenado, nariz afilada, y piel muy blanca. Me recordó a alguien, pero estaba tan en la pendeja por su aspecto que mi cerebro no recordó a quien.

- Mira Bella quiero presentarte a nuestros mejores amigos, ellos también son parte de la selección nacional –

Bueno me quedaba claro que también para ser parte de la selección nacional, además de ser bueno nadando y dedicado con la disciplina, tenías que ser condenadamente guapo, sexy y lindo.

- Ya deja de hablar tanto zorra que me mareas –la chica hablo, su voz era realmente agradable y un tanto salvaje –soy Eva…un gusto Bella –me extendió la mano y yo la estreché –

- Gracias igualmente

- Esta pendeja no deja de hablar de ti…realmente comenzaba a molestarme…pero supongo que ahora que te conozco también me puedo traumar contigo –me sonrió –

- Sólo nada de fans psicópatas por favor –dije con naturalidad, como si fuéramos amigas de años, no mames que onda conmigo –

- No te prometo nada, cuando me hago fan de algo en realidad me pongo toda loca

- Tu te portas como una desquiciada todo el tiempo –no mames la voz de este chico era genial –Soy Daniel un placer Bella, Lexie nos ha hablado mucho de ti, y Riley me contó que estuviste increíble en el Interescolar

- Ya deja de estar de lamesuelas –le dijo Eva –sólo quiere quedar bien…pero deja que saque al cabrón que lleva dentro y no te caerá tan bien

- Deja que ella decida no te pongas de perra tan temprano

- Oye fíjate como me hablas idiota

- Fíjate como me tratas –le contestó él –

- Creo que fue un error traerlos –dijo Lexie –

- Bueno eso no le decidiste tú –le dijo Riley –

- ¿A qué se refieren? –preguntó Jazz –

- A que no solo estoy aquí por ti enano –le sonrió –venimos a hacer unas cuantas exhibiciones y a entrenar para una competencia de la próxima semana, pero solo venimos unos cuantos del equipo, otros están en exámenes en la Universidad –

- ¿Van a estar aquí igual que nosotros? –dije sin aliento –

- Bueno no creo que nos dejen hacer una pijamada ni ponernos una borrachera juntas, pero algo podremos hacer con los demás, espero –sonrió maliciosamente –

- Muy bien –sonreí y miré a Eva y Daniel, quienes aún discutían, o eso parecía – ¿Son así todo el tiempo? –Lexie los miró también –

- Ah si…pero no te preocupes es su manera de decirse cuanto se aman

- De hecho ahora Daniel le sigue el juego…por dentro se esta muriendo de risa…bromea mucho –me dijo Riley –

- Habla raro –dije, evitando decir, habla orgasmeadamente bien –

- Lo que pasa es que sus padres son ingleses, él nació aquí pero ha vivido en Inglaterra y por tal tiene el acento –me aclaró Lexie –pero bueno basta ya…mejor cuéntame todo acerca de la competencia –sonó y se vio muy entusiasmada –

Todos se emocionaron, obviamente al ver a Lexie, y todavía más cuando miraron a sus acompañantes, era increíble que estuviéramos conviviendo con seleccionados nacionales, de hecho Daniel era de aquí, Eva venía de San Diego California, su familia era mexicana, y ahora me daba cuenta porque Lexie la quería tanto, era una chica putamente agradable.

Hasta Edward no se había portado como un puto cabrón con Riley cuando llegó a donde estábamos, aunque me di cuenta que no me soltó ni un instante, tal vez seguía con sus putos celos, o una pendejada mental, claro la del día, no le hice caso y seguí disfrutando del encuentro con nuestras estrellas.

Al otro día muy temprano tuvimos una competencia, estuvo tranquila, realmente era como un entrenamiento. Pudimos observar un entrenamiento de los seleccionados, y no mames, era otro pedo, solo de verlos me pasaron dos cosas, se me enchinó la piel obviamente, y la otra, me sentí caca por creer que yo podría ser tan buena como para estar ahí.

Aunque en realidad, tal vez no estaba muy errada, tenía clavada en mi mente la idea más que clara de que yo, tarde o temprano, formaría parte de ese equipo, y ya poniéndome toda exigente y chingona, eso tenía que ser el próximo año.

De hecho se supone que ya tenía un plan para eso, considerando lo de la Universidad, algo que jamás pensé que haría.

_**Flash Back**_

_Edward y yo íbamos llegando a mi casa, el entrenamiento había estado de "Jodeme hasta que vomites" así que obvio venía muerta. Entramos, aventamos las mochilas en el pasillo, y pasamos a la cocina._

_Serví dos vasos de jugo y nos sentamos pensando en que al siguiente día teníamos otro entrenamiento igual, o peor, no pinches mames. _

_- En serio que en estos momentos me dan ganas de amarrar a Laurent de los huevos y arrastrarlo desnudo por piedras ardiendo –estaba tan emputada que esa idea estaba cobrando realmente vida en mi cabeza y mis planes –_

_- No creo que se pueda carbonizar más –dijo Edward con media sonrisa, cansada –aunque podrías dejarle la ropa_

_- Así no cuenta…solo lo acepto porque sé que la competencia que viene es realmente importante_

_- Y no es lo único –esperó un segundo el cual no entendí –…tenemos que enviar a la voz de ya nuestras solicitudes para la Universidad –no pinches mames, hablar de eso me daba flojera –_

_- Créeme que sino fuera necesario para seguir nadando…mandaría al carajo de una sola vez la puta escuela –le di un buen trago a mi jugo –_

_- Yo soy de la idea de que cuando salgamos de la escuela de alguna u otra manera querremos volver…y no porque te sientas anciano u odies el trabajo –y lo mire con ceño –sino por los amigos, la libertad y el amor precoz –sonreí y el también lo hizo –_

_- ¿Qué tienes en mente? –le pregunté poniéndome de pie y yéndome a sentar en sus piernas –_

_- Bueno quiero pensar que esas palabras es porque tu plan es mi plan ¿No? –me dijo con mirada chistosa –_

_- Algo así…quiero llamarlo de otra manera frente a Charlie…así que déjame pensarlo –él me sonrió –_

_- Muy bien…pues tomando en cuenta que seguramente seré seleccionado nacional el próximo año…y que tú lo serás en un futuro no muy lejano –no pude evitar sonreír más por ese comentario –el plan obviamente es ir a Los Ángeles, más específicamente a USC_

_- ¿En serio pretendes que me acepten en la Universidad del Sur de California? –dije sintiéndome idiota por querer pretender aceptar el plan de Edward –_

_- No seas dramática…con una beca deportiva que obviamente cualquiera te ofrecerá después de los campeonatos, entrar a esta universidad será pan comido y más si saben que vienes de Forks_

_- ¿Tú realmente lo crees? ¿O de plano ya estas en drogas? –le dije en serio esperanzada por sus palabras –_

_- Claro que si Bella –me apretó más y rió un poco –tienes talento y se que si trabajas aún más duro lograras llegar más lejos, puta madre eres una gran nadadora, y eso no pasará desapercibido por ningún caza talento de cualquier Universidad, en USC tienen un gran programa, además ahí es uno de los lugares de concentración de los seleccionados –yo me mordí el labio pensando detenidamente su plan –_

_- ¿Entonces, tú y yo, USC y selección nacional? –lo miré profundamente, el me dio su mirada brillante y su sonrisa incitadora –_

_- Que así sea._

_Siempre ese tono seguro y lleno de incitación en él me ponía toda loca y salvaje, no pude evitarlo lo embosque en un beso salvaje que juro por Dios tenía pegado la palabra sexo ahora en su parte frontal, estábamos comenzando a prendernos cuando escuche el sonido de un auto, me lleva la chingada ¿Por qué mis padres siempre tenían que ser tan inoportunos? Digo yo les daba su espacio cuando ellos se ponían todos poseídos sexualmente, ¿Por qué no podían darme unos minutos sexuales a mi también? Yo también me los merecía. Me levanté de la postura en la que estaba, si Charlie miraba que estaba en las piernas de Edward seguramente mi novio no iría a USC ni a ninguna Universidad sino al cementerio._

_Escuché la puerta, y miré a Edward quien se había quedado en la misma postura, sentado sólo que ahora tenía ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, lo admiré de perfil mientras los últimos rayos de la tarde lo alumbraban. Puta madre, era una perra con suerte, este hombre tan bello era solo mío, solo mío. Sonreí ante esa afirmación._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Alice prácticamente había secuestrado a Lexie después del entrenamiento, así que las tres junto con Jasper estábamos en nuestra habitación.

- ¿Se supone que también les viene su etapa fuerte de competencias? –preguntó Alice –

- Si…me caga que sea siempre en verano, nos dejan muy poco para estar con la familia…pero bueno la satisfacción de la victoria vale la pena –Lexie sonrió al final –

- Si me lo imagino y hablando de satisfacción de victorias –volteó a mirar a su novio con ceño –tú cabrón inmundo dueño del pene que más amo en el universo me debes 20 dólares –Jazz la miró cono ojos más abiertos –

- Pero Alice…podemos arreglarlo cuando volvamos…

- Ni madres cabrón…asume tu pérdida

- ¿Qué aposto esta vez el inútil? –preguntó Lexie –

- Le aseguré que Edward no podría estar en la misma sala que Riley sin soltar un insulto hacia él…debo admitir que el cabrón aguanto un buen rato pero al final no se pudo aguantar –sonrió tierna y maliciosamente –

- Pendejo –susurré yo –

- Si lo es –terminó Jasper –el cabrón me hizo perder 20 dólares – Pollita sabes que te pagaré…pero por ahora puedo cambiarlo por una bebida y un masaje –sonrió y se lamió los labios, Alice que estaba cruzada de brazos paro la nariz pero tardo cinco segundos en reaccionar –

- Pero que sea un buen masaje Jasper Whitlock –se le montó en la espalda y ambos salieron de la habitación –

Lexie y yo nos quedamos solas en el cuarto, la miré por un momento, ella se había quedado unos segundos mirando la puerta cerrarse, parecía abstraía con un recuerdo o alguna situación, pero de repente volvió a la realidad y volteó a verme, me sonrió.

- ¿Tienes que irte? –le pregunté –

- No todavía…Riley esta con nuestro entrenador y seguramente Eva y Dan están teniendo su momento de reconciliación –sonrió –

- Son muy cagados…su relación es un tanto extraña…pero muy profunda

- Es algo como mágico…suena muy gay pero lo es…los señores P

- ¿Señores P? –esta intrigada –

- Bueno lo que pasa es que para sorpresa de muchos y yo no me incluyo…se casaron la navidad pasada –mi hocico se fue hasta el suelo –

- ¿Casados?

- Así es…fue algo sencillo…pero lindo…algo muy al estilo de ellos…así que por eso digo que los señores –rió y yo también –

- Ha de ser increíble poder decir que llevas el apellido de la persona que amas –me puse a pensar y no pude evitar pensar en voz alta –señora Cullen… Bella Cullen, suena bien ¿No? –ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esperó unos segundos y me dijo –

- Ven demos un paseo –su voz era algo distinta pero no extraña, yo sin dudarlo la seguí –

Caminamos por las instalaciones del Hotel, en un principio hablamos de cosas sin sentido, pendejadas y recuerdos de ella, realmente había sido una chica con suerte. Me platicó de cómo fue sobrellevar la muerte de su madre aún siendo tan pequeña y que su relación con Jasper era algo más que un lazo entre hermano y hermana, la intensidad con la que hablaba de él me hizo de pronto desear desesperadamente tener un hermano, o una hermana como ella.

**(Let Me Sign – Robert Pattinson)**

- Es decir no es que me sienta la mamá de los pollitos, pero en cierto sentido yo le enseñé desde abrocharse las agujetas hasta como defenderse de los abusones en la escuela…prácticamente lo crié –tenías las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón –

- De cierta manera te entiendo…yo prácticamente me crié sola…mis padres son prácticamente incapaces de hacer otra cosa que no sea tener sexo…los últimos meses, antes de eso solo vivían para trabajar y ver televisión

- Pero al menos los tienes…y están juntos –jamás me había dado cuenta de ese aspecto –Bella a veces no valoramos realmente el significado que tiene una familia o los amigos, los nuestros, el mundo adolescente nos absorbe tanto que las cosas realmente importantes pasan a segundo plano, y lo peor en ocasiones es que cuando quieres arreglar las cosas, ya es demasiado tarde –me sentí mal por ella, realmente debía extrañar a su madre –

- ¿Hay cosas que quisieras cambiar en tu vida?

- Hay muchos errores que quisiera no haber cometido –me dijo con rostro sereno –pero que he tratado de arreglar, es lo menos que puedo hacer…una gran lección Bella es aprender de los peores errores de tu vida, porque algo si es cierto sino asumes que eres humana y cometes errores…están condenándote a sentirte algo que no eres…y eso es perfecta, bueno casi lo somos –ambas sonreímos ante el comentario –lo que intentó decirte Bella es que, es bueno equivocarse, aprendemos de los errores, es bueno sentir que las cosas no van bien, porque así es más fácil sentir cuando estas tomando la decisión correcta porque ya aprendiste del error, quiere algo con desesperación y aférrate a él, se esclava de tus deseos y lucha por ellos Bella y sobre todo –me tomó de una mano y la apretó fuerte –quiere con todo la intensidad que puedas…porque el amor y el cariño que puedas sentir por alguien será lo que siempre te saque adelante…aún en los peores momentos

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –fui sincera, me sentía conmovida, puta madre, si yo, conmovida –

- Porque es lo que le digo a mis verdaderas amigas –nos sonreímos y después nos abrazamos –quiere mucho a Edward, realmente ha pasado por mucho y yo lo quiero como a un hermano

- Lo sé –le dije sinceramente, sabía de que hablaba –

- Pero más importante todavía…quiérete mucho Bella…quiérete a ti misma…porque ninguna persona es capaz de querer a alguien más sino es capaz de quererse a si misma

- ¿Así de putamente complicada es la vida? – dije sarcásticamente –

- ¿Qué mierda no? –ambas reímos –

**EPOV**

No de nuevo, no así, ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas de este modo Dios? ¿Qué chingados te hice? Y luego para colmo no era lo único malo que había alrededor, tenía que pensar rápido y no reaccionar como un vil idiota como lo había estado haciendo últimamente.

Por otro lado era extraño ver ese cuadro, ambas abrazadas, digo no era algo que se viera todos los días, aun así me sentí aliviado por esa situación. Aún así no estaba como de ánimos para convivir con la gente normal por ahora. En estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a exponerme a que la señorita tetas de plástico viniera a hacerme plática.

Me fui con los chicos, suponía que todos estarían en la habitación de Jake haciendo cualquier pendejada, y no me equivoque, sonreí al entrar.

- ¿Dónde putas estabas maricona? –me dijo Jasper –llevo casi una hora perdiendo, ya debo casi 50 dólares y junto con lo que le debo a Alice por tu culpa me quedaré en banca rota y tú sin regalo de navidad –me senté a su lado –

- Tranquilo Simba…en menos de 15 minutos recuperaras tú dinero

- Cálmate rey del Blackjack –dijo Emmett –que si alguien es bueno para jugar cartas ese soy yo

- Eres igual a un gnomo intentando clavar el balón de basquetbol jugando cartas…así que no me jodas –le dije –

- Sabes eres producto de un mal perreo –Emmett tenía cara de niño enojado, era genial –

- Aquí el único perro es él –señale a Jake –

- No me chinguen que estoy intentando concentrarme –el cabrón de Jake no dejaba de ver sus cartas –

- A este ritmo los dejaremos sin calzones en media hora Jazz…tú relájate –tome mis cartas y me dispuse a jugar mientras recordaba –

_**Flash Back**_

_Bella y yo ya habíamos acordado ir USC, hace cinco segundos, sólo tenía que mandar las solicitudes y en menos de un año ambos estaríamos prácticamente viviendo juntos, nadando y libres. Tuve una especie de excitación._

_Sabía que me miraba desde su posición, yo aunque estaba de perfil podía verla bien, así con su playera arrugada y holgada, sus jeans flojos y su cabello enredado era lo más sexy y hermoso que yo había visto. Mi sueño húmedo terminó cuando se escucho el sonido de la puerta y las voces de mis adorados suegros se hicieron presentes._

_- ¿Bella están en casa? –era Renee –_

_- No madre somos fantasmas así que asústate –le dijo Bella mientras iba a recibirlos –_

_- Hola Edward –dijo su madre al entrar en la cocina con unas bolsas que le ayude a cargar –gracias que amable _

_- ¿Cómo has estado Renee? –mi voz cortes siempre la deshacía –_

_- Bien –me dio su sonrisa más alegre –…vamos Bella acompáñame por otras bolsas que se quedaron en el auto –ambas salieron y el que entró ahora fue Charlie –_

_- Jefe Swan_

_- Hola Edward –nuestra relación había mejorado bastante, o eso creía yo – ¿Tiene mucho que llegaron? –claro, quería saber si habíamos tenido sexo –_

_- No realmente –corrección, no todavía –en realidad estábamos hablando acerca del próximo año –el jefe me miró con ceño – ¿La Universidad?_

_- Ah si, bueno…Bella no habla mucho del asunto_

_- Es que piensa que nadie la querría…y le hice ver su error –el jefe me miró interesado –le dejé en claro que con su talento cualquier Universidad le dará una beca deportiva, sólo tiene que poner más empeño en las clases, o más bien en su conducta –sonreí un poco y creo que él también lo hizo –_

_- ¿Te ha comentado sus planes?_

_- De hecho ya tiene uno, ahorita personalmente llevaré al correo su solicitud para la USC, donde seguramente estarán encantados de tener a Bella_

_No pinches mames, fue muy cagado ver la mirada del jefe cuando le dije que Bella iría a USC, era algo totalmente surreal, casi como si viera la cara de un aficionado que mira a su equipo ganar el campeonato después de muchos años. Era mejor dejar al jefe soñar._

_- Bueno será mejor que vaya antes de que cierren el correo, con su permiso jefe –tome mi mochila –_

_- Espera Edward –la mirada de Charlie ahora era diferente, ya la había visto, en año nuevo –creo que hace algún tiempo debería de haber dicho esto –yo lo mire intrigado con una ceja levantada, el jefe paso saliva y me miró –Gracias _

_No me jodas, esto era algo que era para el Ripley´s, o una mamada así, el Jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, mi suegro, diciéndome gracias. No pinches jodidas mames._

_- No lo entiendo señor –fui sincero, en verdad –_

_- Gracias por haber cambiado a mi hija_

_- Yo no hice nada…ella es sólo ella_

_- No –negó con la cabeza –…tal vez la conozcas bien ahora, conozcas a la verdadera Bella, pero antes de lo que tú ves ahora, existió otra niña que realmente no era un holograma de esta, sino una completa pesadilla satánica –sonreí un poco –te confieso y tu lo sabes que no me gustaba la idea de que salieran, por cosas que tú sabes –sentí un poco de frío y borre mi sonrisa, sabía de lo que hablaba –y la verdad tenía ganas de arrestarte por contrabando o algo así y extraditarte a otro país lejos de mi hija –ambos sonreímos por el comentario – pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de tres cosas –espero y me miró significativamente – una era que tú ya no eras el chico de aquel tiempo, dos que mi hija había cambiado, y tres que era por ti –no pude evitar sentir de nuevo el puto hoyo en las tripas –_

_- Jefe yo…_

_- Bella jamás había accedido a pasar la Navidad en familia, tú la convenciste de hacerlo, nunca había querido conservar ninguna amistad, pero tú y tus amigos lograron hacerla sentir en casa, jamás se había apasionado tanto por alguna actividad que no fuera meterse en problemas, pero ahora la natación es algo muy importante para ella y sé que eso tiene que ver contigo. Hay muchos detalles Edward que tal vez tú no los vez y ella tampoco pero que tanto Renee como yo los hemos visto claramente y nos han hecho feliz, imagínate ahora como me siento de saber que Bella irá a la Universidad cuando antes rogaba a Dios que no terminara en prisión antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad._

_Realmente estaba sin palabras, este hombre o me quería hacer sentir más comprometido o simplemente veía muchas telenovelas._

_- Cambiaste a mi hija Edward, me devolviste a mi Bella…y no sabes como te lo agradezco…por favor sigue cuidándola y haciéndola feliz como hasta ahora –me dio la mano y yo la apreté –_

_- Lo haré señor –en eso entraron las mujeres –_

_- ¿Y esto de que se trata el pacto del hermano mayor que adopta un hermano menor? –dijo Renee con media sonrisa –_

_- Simplemente platicamos y llegamos a un acuerdo –dijo Charlie con media sonrisa –déjame ayudarte cariño –cargo las bolsas y ambos fueron a la cocina –_

_Yo miré hacia fuera donde Bella estaba bajando otras cosas de la patrulla, me pregunté si realmente yo había cambiado a Bella, o simplemente ella había tenido una evolución gracias a lo que la rodeaba ahora, yo no podía imaginarme una Bella diferente a esta que veo ahora. Intentaba cerrar la puerta con el pie, al hacerlo algo calló de la bolsa, maldijo, yo reí, ella se agacho para recoger lo que se había caído y al levantarse se pego con uno de los espejos del auto, ahora maldijo más fuerte y pateo el auto, reí un poco, Bella era solo Bella, mi Bella._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Seguí sonriendo, a pesar de todo, y de que fuera cierto o no, Bella estaba conmigo y no había nada que pudiera separarnos, no mientras yo no lo permitiera.

**BPOV**

Me tuve que despedir de Lexie, ella era una estrella así que obvio tenía entrenamiento a todas horas, era genial tener una amiga como ella, no mames siempre me había alegrado de mi condición de hija única, pero ahora añoraba que ella fuera mi hermana, no mames, cuantas borracheras y cosas no habríamos pasado juntas, me orgasmee solo de imaginarlo.

Llegue a una pequeña salita, tomaría algo de beber sano, antes de irme con los chicos, donde todo era insano, obviamente. Aunque mi puta relajación se fue a la chingada cuando miré quien estaba a unos lugares del mío. Era la puta zorra de Tanya.

Estaba con otra vieja, una pelona medio rubia que yo ya había visto, si esa pendeja estaba en su equipo, las dos muy sonrientes, tenía ganas de pararme, ir hasta donde estaban y partirle la madre a las dos y gritarle a Tanya que sabía que era ella quien había traumado a mi hombre, pero que no le permitiría volverlo hacer, ni mucho menos la dejaría volver a acercársele. En su vida volvería a tocar, ni siquiera a respirar a Edward. No si esta merecía que le dijeran "La Luna" porque seguramente se iba de cuarto en cuarto hasta que se llenaba la pinche zorra. Me reí yo sola.

No podía dejar de mirar como las dos estaban riendo, ojala y todo su botox hiciera que le diera una parálisis facial, en verdad que esta vieja era una zorra, lo tenía pintado en la cara. La pendeja se acerco a su amiga, seguramente para decirle cualquier pendejada, pero ¿No pinches carajos mames? ¿Qué es esto?

Tanya se acerco a su amiga, su amiga se acerco a Tanya, pero no se hablaron al oído, sino que, me carga la chingada, o estoy ciega, en drogas o que pedo, creo que me quede pasmada cuando mire como las dos se besaron, y no fue un beso de juego, ni de amistad, hasta donde yo estaba pude sentir lo caliente de ese beso, supongo que las manos que estaban abajo estaban a punto de tocarse sus partes como decía mi mamá.

O sea que, Tanya era ¿Lesbiana?, no mames, eso tenía que ser un error, no seguramente el agua que pedí venía con alguna sustancia maligna o droga, me lleva la chingada ya no iba a poder competir.

Haber concéntrate Bella, deja de pensar en tonterías en este momento, enfócate en el beso de las lesbianas, digo en Tanya y ¿Su novia?, o sea tenía que ser su novia, porque ahora que habían terminado el beso la mirada que se daban y como se tocaban el rostro, no mames, ni en las putas películas de romance.

Pero entonces ¿Qué putas pasaba? Se supone que ella era la desgraciada que había abandonado a mi Edward, mi novio que es totalmente heterosexual aun estando ebrio.

Ya Bella, piensa, entonces ¿Qué chingados paso?, y entonces como un rayo, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y todo encajó. Escuche la voz de Edward claramente en mi cerebro.

"_Hace poco más de año y medio…me vi envuelto en una relación"… Desde que nos conocimos ella y yo tuvimos una conexión bastante grande, yo la puse en un pedestal"… "ella también era nadadora"… "nadie sabía de lo nuestro…y mucho menos lo sospechaban"__… "no lo iban a entender, había cosas que para ellos eran de un modo"… "todos sabían que ella no me amaba…sólo me quería como amigo"… "esa fue la peor parte…darte cuenta que no fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para alguien…y que tú realmente te habías enamorado…y peor aún saber que si se enamoró de alguien más"… "estaba enamorada de alguien más"… "lo último que supe de ella es que esta con esa persona de la que según se enamoro"_

Una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, puta madre.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? –no mames era la zorra, digo lesbiana, digo Tanya –

- He hola –dije súper abstraída, venía con su esposa –

- ¿Estas bien? –se dio cuenta de mi mirada abstraída –

- Si… ¿vienes a competir? –quería alejar cualquier sospecha y motivo para no matarla ahora y dejar a su esposa viuda –

- A una exhibición –seguía muy sonriente –déjame presentarte –miro a su novia, pareja o lo que sea –ella es Charlotte, es mi novia, también está en el equipo de Dénali –bueno no tenía pena en decírmelo –

- Mucho gusto Bella, es un placer he escuchado mucho de ti –la tipa quería mostrarse amable, no tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza a ella, así que me porte hipócrita –

- Encantada –le estreché la mano –supongo estarán preparándose para las competencias

- Así es…he escuchado que diste un gran show en los Interescolares –me sonrió, puta lesbiana –

- Y espera a lo que verás en el nacional, es para morirse –supe que entendió mi doble sentido –

- Seguro –su voz no me agradó, era de reto, pinche marimacho con tetas rellenas de químicos –

- Será mejor que me vaya, Edward me ha de estar esperando –empecé a caminar –un gusto

- Salúdamelo por favor –me detuve en seco, cerré los ojos y apreté los puños, no mates Bella, no mates, compites mañana, tienes que estar fuera de la cárcel mañana, me voltee a mirarlas con sonrisa de villana de telenovela –

- Por supuesto –salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, antes de convertirme en Michael Myers –

Todo estaba tan claro ahora, mientras prácticamente corría por los pasillos, todo estaba resuelto, sólo necesitaba que Edward lo aceptara y yo simplemente le diría que esta bien. Que no tiene porque avergonzarse o sentirse menos porque su ex novia lo cambió por otra, digo obviamente debe doler la hombría, pero en mi caso me valía madres, y ahora estábamos tan bien que no había porque hacer las cosas un desmadre, cuando el motivo que nos causo tantos pedos en nuestra relación ya estaba resuelto.

Llegue a la habitación y no me ocupé en tocar, entre en chinga, los chicos estaban jugando cartas, y obvio Edward estaba ahí, yo obvio venía bien pinche agitada.

- Tenemos que hablar –mi respiración aún no se normalizaba –

- No puede estamos en medio de una gran mano de póker –contestó Jasper –

- No me jodas ahorita Simba…Edward –él me miró un tanto extraño cuando se dio cuenta de mi postura –

- ¿Qué paso? –me dijo con ceño fruncido, yo le indique con la mirada que era algo serio –

- Puta madre ¿Edward vas a jugar o te vas a ir a coger con Bella? –Jake era tan sutil a veces –

- Déjalos que se vayan a dar un revolcón –ahora fue Emmett, yo tuve que ser ágil, me pase por en medio y de la mano jale a Edward, tenía prisa así que lo más cercano fue encerrarnos en el baño, sólo alcanzamos a escuchar la voz de Jasper –

- ¡Tienen 15 minutos para revolcarse no más!…¡no puedo perder más dinero!

Le puse seguro a la puerta y normalice el ritmo de mis latidos, esto era importante y si no lo decía adecuadamente Edward se pondría todo lo loco, lo mire en silencio y esperé el momento adecuado.

- Bella ¿Quieres decirme que chingados pasa?

- Edward –me acerqué cautelosamente –ya lo se –él me miro de forma extraña –sé todo…acabo de verla y –esperé un poco ya que su semblante se puso más pálido –lo sé todo

- ¿Qué sabes? –su voz no me gusto, era entre asustada y cautelosa, un tanto agresiva –

- Sé porque te dejo…lo se porque ella esta aquí con la persona por la que te dejo –no quise decir ella, eso lo afectaría –

- ¿Ella te lo dijo? –su tono era un poco más amenazador –

- Eso no importa –me quise imponer, no quería que las cosas se salieran de control –lo que importa es que lo sé y que no importa…y ya no tiene porque haber secretos ni pendejadas entre nosotros que hagan que nos distanciemos y no nos tengamos confianza…porque lo sé –me acerque un poco –y como te dije no tienes porque sentir miedo o pena…si Tanya te dejó por una mujer no significa que seas menos hombre –puta madre su rostro no me gusto –

- ¿Qué dices? –se alejo un poco – ¿De qué estas hablando?

- De que sé que Tanya te dejo por Charlotte, las acabo de ver besándose en una sala del hotel, ella no me ha contado nada, pero sé de sobra que es ella, por lo que me contaste y todo lo demás…Edward no tenemos que… -él me interrumpió –

- No vamos a seguir hablando de esto –su voz fue tajante –

- ¿Cómo que no vamos a seguir… -me volvió a interrumpir –

- Dije que no y punto –prácticamente gritó –no es el momento, no es el lugar y no estoy de ánimo –no mames, pues que chingados –

- Es que nunca estas de ánimo para hablar de esto…te vuelves más mudo que Chaplin pero sin gracia…y estoy harta de esto –yo también me puse brava –quiero la verdad…de tus labios pero simplemente te rehúsas…y no entiendo ¿Por qué? –estaba comenzando a desesperarme y más porque no me miraba a la cara –¡mírame chingada madre!… ¡mírame a los ojos y dime que putas pasa contigo! –lo jalonee y me miro a los ojos, él estaba peor que yo, pero mudo –

- Bella por favor –eso era un ruego, pero ahorita yo no estaba para eso –

- No…ya no…quiero palabras Edward… o ¿Es que no confías en mi? ¿Qué no me quieres?

- No digas eso…yo haría lo que fuera por ti

- Menos decirme la verdad…menos decirme lo que te pasa…lo que sientes –estaba en mi límite –

- Bella yo… -negó con la cabeza, él no iba a hablar, y yo ya estaba hasta la madre de la situación –

- Lindas palabras –me aleje y camine hacia atrás –pero no me sirven –abrí la puerta y salí en chinga –

Salí en putiza, no quería ver a Edward ni a nadie en este instante, comencé a correr y al dar vuelta en un pasillo choque con alguien. Mi ángel salvador.

- ¿Bella que tienes? –Lexie me sostuvo en sus brazos –

- Nada yo –sonaba toda llorosa y pendeja –solo…

- No mames ¿Qué tienes? –mi amiga sonaba preocupada –

- Esta temblando Boxie –dijo Eva –será mejor que la llevemos a un lugar para que se pueda sentar

- Si hay que llevarla con Edward –yo reaccioné en chinga –

- No…no lo quiero ver –ambas se dieron cuenta del pedo –a dónde sea menos con él –

- Ya veo…el puto le hizo algo –dijo Eva sin pelos en la lengua –típico

- Vamos a nuestra habitación ahí podrá calmarse

Las dos se pusieron a ambos lados míos y me dirigieron a la habitación de ellas. Eva salió para traerme un té o una mamada así, cuando regresó les conté todo lo que había pasado, incluso lo de Tanya, ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero supongo que me vi tan mal que me pidieron que mejor descansara, que ya había pasado por muchas chingaderas y que era mejor relajarme sino estaría muy estresada en las competencias, y tenían razón, pero no quería volver a mi habitación donde Alice y las demás, incluido Edward estarían chingandome la madre con sus preguntas. Así que me quede aquí con Lexie y Eva.

Cuando desperté Lexie estaba a punto de irse, la mire sin hablarle, supongo que no me quería despertar, tarareaba una canción, pude reconocerla, era de Madonna, claro Jasper y ella la idolatraban, cantaba en voz bajita. "Mmmm, If I could melt your heart…Mmmm, We´d never be apart…Mmmm, give yourself to me…Mmmm, You hold the key"

Volteó a verme y se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierta, le sonreí y ella también lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? –me pregunto terminando de arreglar sus cosas –

- Mejor, gracias –me levanté un poco – ¿Te vas?

- Si…tengo entrenamiento en diez minutos…pero quédate…aún no es tu hora…te veré más tarde ¿De acuerdo? –se veía que tenía prisa –

- Ok…gracias –me dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación, se veía cansada –

La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme aquí, hacía que me pusiera de patética, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir y enfrentarme con los demás tampoco, seguía emputada, me recosté de nuevo y esperé a que las cosas pasaran, no se iban a solucionar, pero por ahora estaba de maricona y no quería saber nada de nadie.

**EPOV**

No bueno, no puedo tener ni dos segundos de paz, amor y cero pendejez porque siempre surge algo que hace que las cosas se pongan peor que una Guerra Mundial. No había podido dormir pensando en todas las idioteces que habían pasado, en lo que Bella me había dicho, era tan confuso que me dieron ganas de confesarle la verdad, pero en realidad de nuevo me puse de puto maricón y no pude, y era obvio que reaccionara como lo hizo, la verdad me sorprendió que no lo hiciera antes.

Había buscado a Bella en cuanto se fue, pero no estaba en ningún lado, y la verdad ya estaba preocupado, tenía que arreglar esto a la voz de ya, suspiré y en eso sonó la puerta de la habitación, me levanté en chinga, y cuando abrí no esperé ver ahí parada a la mujer que estaba frente a mi, no ahora.

- Buen día Edward no te quitaré mucho tiempo –Alexandra hablaba claro y sin rodeos, así era siempre, con toda situación –

- Te lo agradezco porque estos días carezco de él –quería que fuera al grano y ella lo sabía –

- Lo sé…aunque te serviría no ir tan aprisa…porque puedes cagarla más seguido como anoche –yo cambie mi semblante, ella sabía lo de Bella –

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? –fui directo, ahora no me importaba nada más que saber dónde y como estaba Bella, ni siquiera ella ahí parada me importaba –

- En mi habitación, y necesita explicaciones ya…no se que le dijiste pero será mejor que le digas toda la verdad ahora…antes de que se haga ideas que no son

- ¿Qué hablaste tú con ella? –ella fue sincera, conocía sus gestos desde niño, todos ellos –

- Nada…a mi no me concierne decirle nada más…pero si te digo algo Edward…ella es mi amiga y si tengo que decirle las cosas que tú no te atreves…lo haré aunque no me guste…ella merece honestidad y tú no se la estas dando

- A mi no me vas a decir tú lo que tengo que hacer –me cago la madre que me dijera eso –y mucho menos a hablarme de honestidad…metete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz –me fui antes de que se me saliera decirle otra cosa en pleno pasillo –

Camine hacia la habitación donde sabía que la encontraría, no sabía si podía decirle las cosas ahora, o tal vez solo la calmaría y en cuanto se le pasara el coraje, podríamos hablar con más calma. Miré el reloj, tenía que apurarme en una hora tenía que estar en la alberca, los chicos teníamos una exhibición, pero solo nosotros, así que podía calmar a Bella y dejarla un poco más tranquila sin temor a que nuestros problemas la afectaran al momento de nadar.

Di un par de toques suaves, ya que si tocaba como un desquiciado ella sabría de ante mano que era yo y era menos probable que me abriera. Esperaba que no preguntara quien era, y en realidad no lo hizo, sólo abrió y cuando me encontré con su mirada, tuve miedo, pero al mismo tiempo me di mucho valor, por ella enfrentaría cualquier cosa.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –mi voz sonó tranquila, o eso pensé –

- ¿Importa mi opinión? –saco su sarcasmo, claro aún estaba emputada – si te digo que te vayas a la chingada vas a entrar de todos modos

- ¿Entonces puedo? –yo también me escuche un poco mamón, no podía dejarme llevar por su enojo, sino todo se iría al carajo más rápido que la luz –

Me miró por cinco segundos y se quito de la puerta, me dio la espalada y caminó hacia adentro, no volteó a verme, solo vi que se cruzó de brazos, yo cerré la puerta, la seguí e intenté pensar bien lo que iba a decir, controlar mi puto carácter para no volverla a cagar, focus Edward, focus puta madre.

- Si ahora si vas a decir algo…dilo rápido que tengo mucho sueño –me dijo sin voltear a verme y con su voz de perra culera –

- El que voltees a verme facilitará las cosas –fui sincero –

Estaba harto de esconderme, quería enfrentar las cosas de frente, aunque me diera miedo hacerlo. Bella parecía reacia, la escuche suspirar y después de unos segundos volteó, me daba cuenta que se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar, de patearme y sobretodo de besarme, si la conocía, mi perra adorada a pesar de todo me quería.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo aún con voz agria –

- Hola –trate de suavizar las cosas con una media sonrisa a la cual ella intento resistirse, pero sabía que la estaba matando –

- ¿Vas a hablar? –sonaba desesperada –

- Primero que nada vengo a disculparme…respondí muy mal anoche, sé que tienes las mejores intenciones por arreglar las cosas y que yo me porto como un cabrón sin cerebro –me acerqué un poco, ella no se movió –quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, lo que menos quiero es que te emputes conmigo y que te pongas de malas…aunque para que eso pase esta cabrón –me acerque más cuando la vi sonreír un poco, puse mis manos en sus caderas, ahuevo estaba ganando –

- Eres un pendejo ¿Lo sabías?

- Algo así me han dicho que soy últimamente –sonreí –

- Todo el tiempo –se volteo y yo le tome la barbilla para que me mirara –

- Pero pendejo y todo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti –hice que me mirara, ella estaba en silencio –

- ¿Vas a contarme todo acerca de Tanya y tú? –puta madre, otra vez con esa mamada, obvio se dio cuenta que mi cara cambio de semblante –

- No hay nada que decir acerca de Tanya y yo –fui claro, ella se separó de mi –

- Pues no entiendo que putas quieres entonces ¿Quieres que estemos bien pero sin contarnos los pedos que hacen que las cosas entre nosotros no puedan estar bien? –se estaba poniendo histérica –

- Bella es que… -pero no me dejo terminar porque rápidamente cruzo el espacio que nos separaba e inesperada y desenfrenadamente me beso –

No fue un beso cualquiera, la sentí deseosa, y bueno no mames, en aquel momento yo estaba descontrolado y ansioso por tenerla, realmente la había extrañado.

Nuestros besos cada vez eran más y más apasionados, me encantaba cuando se ponía toda loca y hasta me empezaba a morder, mi playera estuvo fuera en dos segundos, y yo me deshice de sus pantalones antes de eso.

Caímos en la cama y rápidamente fui hacia su cuello y sus pechos, puta madre amaba a mis nenas, eran increíbles, y sus manos en mi espalda eran la locura total, me encantaba cuando hacia su recorrido y terminaba con ese toque perverso sobre mi nuca y cabello, me hacía estremecer, o más bien casi dándome un orgasmo.

Estando ya en ropa interior, era más fácil perderme en la situación, en serio que la había extrañado y tenía ganas de hacérselo hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y que ella gritara hasta quedarse muda. Pero en ese momento escuché mi celular, estaba seguro qué era Jasper, o peor aún, era Laurent. Deje un momento a Bella y localice mi celular a un lado de la cama.

Era un mensaje de Laurent, claro, decía que me estaban esperando en la sala de siempre para irnos a la exhibición. Puta madre, me lleva, pero me tenía que ir, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella me volvió a besar.

- Me tengo que ir…la exhibición –le devolví el beso –

- No vayas –me dijo sin dejar de besarme, me reí un poco sin dejar de besarla –

- Claro…como si pudiera –tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me miró fijamente –

- Puedes…claro que puedes…no vayas –su voz era de no mames, más seductora que nunca –quédate conmigo…no vayas –me dio otro beso sin cerrar los ojos –

Me dio unos cuantos besos más mirándome todavía fijamente, era como si quisiera hipnotizarme, y yo sabía que lo estaba logrando, me estaba persuadiendo de no ir a nadar y quedarme con ella. La seguí besando, algo estaba mal, me sentía extraño, era como si por un momento ella no fuera Bella y yo no fuera yo, aún así la seguía deseando más que nunca, por eso la terminé de desnudar y sin perder el tiempo entré en ella y le hice el amor como nunca.

Realmente en esta ocasión, el sexo fue excitante, fue genial, creo que cada vez nos reinventábamos, pero al mismo tiempo, algo no me hacía estar en paz. Tenía a Bella recostada sobre mi costado y a pesar de que siempre que la tenía así después de hacer el amor, me provocaba la mejor sensación en el mundo, ahora había algo que hacía que no fuera así, algo me molestaba, pero no sabía que era, y me cagaba, porque hacía que las cosas no pudieran ser como yo quisiera.

Miré a Bella dormida, luego miré mi pecho, mi tatuaje me respondió la pregunta, era tan claro. Me levanté sin despertarla, me cambié y salí en chinga.

Busque rápidamente a los chicos y los encontré en la habitación, pero oh error, ahí estaba Laurent con rostro de pocos amigos.

- Perdón yo –obvio el cabrón no aceptaría mis disculpas –

- No me interesa saber dónde estuviste ni haciendo qué –el puto estaba más que encabronado –sólo te recuerdo que esto es un equipo y que no porque no sea un evento nacional o que tu sientas que no esta a tu altura, vas a venir con tus aires de grandeza e ignorarlo…y por supuesto dejándonos en ridículo a todos

- Lo lamento yo…solo se me hizo tarde –el cabrón me dio una sonrisa sarcástica –

- Aunque se que lo dices todo el tiempo a mis espaldas…no soy un idiota Edward…espero y tengas más compromiso porque sino es así dudo mucho que puedas hacer de esto una carrera profesional –hijo de la chingada, sabía donde darme –…por ahora no te quiero ver, así que puedes hacer tus maletas porque no participaras en las competencias faltantes ni en la exhibición de cierre –no mames, eso fue un golpe bajo, me pasó y salió de la habitación –

Todos se quedaron callados, esperando que dijera algo, pero la verdad estaba tan emputado que no podía decir nada, por el bien de todos. Tome aire y mejor salí de ahí, tenía que desquitar mi coraje.

Caminé por un rato, pensando en todas las pendejadas que habían pasado, después de un rato recibí un mensaje de Jasper donde me había puesto "cuarto libre", sonreí un poco, el puto sabía que quería estar solo y al mismo tiempo arreglar mis maletas, así que había sacado a todos de ahí.

Me dirigí hacia allá, pero oh error, el cuarto no estaba solo, tenía una visita. Bella, en cuanto la vi, no se porque pero me vino un pinche enojo de esos que matan, ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, estaba sentada sobre la cama con las manos juntas sobre sus piernas, yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí al armario para empezar a empacar, Bella se puso de pie.

**(Unarmed - Mariah McManus)**

- Trato de entenderte –parecía un tanto afligida, eso no me hizo calmarme –

- Lo que tú tratabas era joderme con la exhibición, y déjame decirte que lo lograste –le dije pasando a un lado de ella y dejando la maleta sobre la cama –

- No…yo no quería…

- Querías joderme y yo te deje porque el sexo es bueno –puse ropa sobre la maleta, estaba que me llevaba la chingada –

- Trato…trato de entenderte –se me acercó y me encaró, yo trataba de no verla a la cara – trato de…conocerte…trato de…amarte –cada palabra le salía con sentimiento y fuerza –…y no sé como hacerlo…no se como hacerlo porque tú no me das nada

- Vaya ¿Lo intentas? –la miré con enojo y sarcasmo –…pero cuando se trata de joderme no lo intentas lo logras

- ¡No puta madre! –gritó, yo fui por más ropa –…No te conozco…no te conozco porque no me das nada –regresé con la ropa y la aventé en la maleta –

- Te he dado todo –separé las palabras y las remarque con fuerza –

- Tanya –y de nuevo lo mismo –

- ¿Qué? –entrecerré los ojos –

- Tanya…tuviste que ver con ella hace un tiempo…y después todo acabo porque te dejo

- No…no voy a hacer esto…porque ya lo hablamos…esta cerrado –quise acomodar la ropa pero sabía que no cedería –

- Lo vez…no me das nada –volvió a insistir –Tal vez…es cierto quería joderte con la exhibición…tal vez sólo quería darme cuenta de qué tanto te importaba…he tratado…tratado de todo para que esto funcione…pero necesito que tú me des algo a cambio –supe que me miraba con desesperación –

- Tanya es irrelevante

- No…fueron pareja hace menos de dos años y tú aún sufres por lo que paso –apreté los ojos y mi puente de la nariz –

- No es justo

- Intento amarte…déjame hacerlo –la miré y sus ojos eran totalmente sinceros y llenos de comprensión –

Yo estaba en una disyuntiva, podía contarle todo, y sabía que era el momento, pero también sabía que si lo hacía, tal vez ella no sufriría por mi, sino por ella, por algo que se había dado últimamente. Esperaba que la decisión que había tomado fuera la correcta. Sería Tanya.

- Tanya –dije y la miré esperando que su mirada me dijera que estaba preparada, dejé la ropa y me puse frente a ella –Tanya fue… –estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas –…ella tomó algo de mi…tomo pequeñas piezas de mi –respire profundo –…piezas que eran fundamentales en mi forma de ser y que yo nunca me di cuenta de que ella las tomaba –sentí en mi interior algo empezar a suavizarse –…hacía cosas que nunca pensé que haría pero que pensaba que quería y que estaba bien hacerlas…un día era yo Edward Cullen y al otro era una persona mintiendo a la gente por ella y mintiéndome a mi mismo, poniendo en riesgo mi carrera…y quería hacer cosas como casarme o dejar todo por alguien cuando ni siquiera había comenzado a vivir –tome un poco de aire y observe que Bella estaba atenta a mis palabras – Y entonces dejé de ser Edward Cullen y aún así yo me hubiera quedado con ella, me hubiera casado con ella sin importar dejar todo lo que amaba y que realmente me importaba.

Sentí que me faltaba el aliento, pero las palabras estaban ahí y que seguirían fluyendo aunque ya no tuviera saliva en mi boca, y Bella no se perdería nada esta vez.

- Me perdí a mi mismo por mucho tiempo –un nudo se me hizo en el pecho –…y ahora que me he encontrado a mi mismo de nuevo...no puedo –me trabe un poco, la mire y sinceramente dije –Te amo…Te amo más de lo que la ame a ella…Te amo y es difícil para mi asimilar que puedo amar a alguien siendo yo mismo…pero tú me haces sentir eso –Bella ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos –…pero cuando tú me pediste que ignorara el llamado de Laurent…tú tomaste un pedazo de mi –un sentimiento que aguardaba en mi pecho subió repentinamente a mi garganta –…y yo te deje –sentí las lágrimas desbordarse sobre mis ojos –…y eso…nunca volverá a pasar –terminé casi balbuceando –

Y después de mucho, me sentí realmente aliviado, sabía que faltaba mucho, pero por fin había soltado la piedra que me estaba matando la espalda, el corazón. Me había abierto con Bella y algo más importante, le había dicho que la amaba, que era la pura verdad, y lo sabía porque a pesar de que la había visto a ella con la persona que amaba, y me había enfrentado con ella, me había dado cuenta que ella, ya no me importaba, la que me importaba era la chica que tenía en frente, ella era la única, para mi no había nada más en el universo que ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella tomó mi mano y la apretó muy fuerte, dejándome en claro que me apoyaba, que me entendía, pero sobre todo que me amaba, y eso era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

**Okkkk...pues ahí esta...Qué les pareció?...quiero saber las opiniones de todassssssss...ok...coments..comentsss**

**Eva...bitch...pues ahí estuvo...qué te pareció? planeo volverte a sacar jajajja...tqm chinga...**

**Saludos a todasssss las quiero tanto como mi sueldo jajajja**

**BesTSSss.**

**CaSs C.D.**


	22. Altas y Bajas

**Hello a todasss**

**Bueno de nuevo me tarde, y lo lamento, pero ni modo mi pinche trabajo esta de no mames, pero las compensaré ahora, un capitulo bien largo para que se deleiten, y muy bueno por cierto. Aviso que estamos en la recta final, aún no decido si quedan dos o tres capítulos, en el capítulo siguiente les aviso ya bien ok.**

**De nuevo les pido paciencia, en serio no es por mi, me he aplicado bastante, pero en el trabajo realmente no puedo avanzar, espero tener más tiempo en las próximas semanas. Como una nota que podría ser buena para el cap, tal vez muchas la conozcan pero muchas no, les recomiendo escuchar la canción de "Frozen de Madonna" aclaro que no es playlist pero ayuda a comprender el contexto de la historia.**

**El playlist de hoy es uno muy bueno, como siempre jaja.**

**(Bad blood – Beck)**

**(When Love Takes Over - David Guetta Feat Kelly Rowland)**

**(One more Day – Vast)**

**Ahora si a disfrutar el cap, las veo a abajo.**

**(Los personajes son de mi Diosa Meyer, yo sólo me pongo toda dopada a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Podría irme a algún lugar frío…Ver tú fantasma…Lo que queda de ti…Te extraño._

**CAP. XXII**

**ALTAS Y BAJAS**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV**

Sentía que me podía echar un eructo en la calle, hurgarme la nariz, incluso caminar desnudo con toda la gente mirándome sorprendida, las mujeres agradecidas claro, y nada importaba, era feliz, era putamente feliz.

La verdad, el enojo que me había inundado por no participar en el cierre de esta competencia se me esfumo de repente, tal vez hubiera sido diferente si Laurent me hubiera enviado a casa, apenas comenzaba la gira, ahí si me hubiera puesto todo loco, pero no, sólo me perdí un par de competencias y la pendeja exhibición. Y al contrario gane mucho, Bella y yo habíamos arreglado todos los pedos y yo ya no me sentía con sentimiento de culpa o de que le ocultara algo, bueno casi.

En nuestro último día en New York, Laurent nos había mandado al carajo cuando le pedimos que nos dejara salir como despedida de la ciudad, a mi obvio menos que a nadie me iba a complacer, puto desgraciado. Así que no nos quedó más que reunirnos en una de las salas del hotel, estar tanto tiempo en los cuartos estaba haciendo que nos pusiéramos todos histéricos y claustrofóbicos

- Hay que ir aunque sea por unas cervecitas ¿No? –hablo Emmett –

- Haber pendejo –Jazz rodó los ojos y lo miró como si fuera un retrasado –no entendiste que el pinche negro dijo que no quería que saliéramos para nada

- Prácticamente la orden es que si aquí temblara o hubiera un puto atentado donde se cayera el edificio es no movernos –dijo Jake –

- Me caga cuando se pone todo culero e insoportable –dijo Alice con puchero –

- Bueno agradécele aquí al maricón de quinta que no llegó a la exhibición –Rose siempre era culera y mordaz con sus comentarios, yo la vi feo y Bella también –esta de ese humor desde lo de Edward…sólo esperamos que se la pase…yo la verdad me muero por salir a la playa cuando vayamos a Miami…necesito broncearme –hija de la chingada quería arrancarle su puto cabello y exponer su cabeza calva al fuego –

- Ojala en vez de broncearte se te queme el pinche cuero pálido que tienes –dije con tono asesino y Rose ya casi se me venía encima, pero Emmett muy atento la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas –

- Hay que darle un par de días para que se la pase el enojo –dijo Bella, vi su rostro y sabía que esperaba que así fuera, creo que aún se sentía culpable por la situación de mi expulsión momentánea –

- A ese cabrón lo que deberíamos de darle es una buena madriza para que ya no nos joda la existencia tan seguido –Leah fue sincera, me agrado su comentario –

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Bella con sonrisa –

- ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada? –preguntó Em –

- Indiana –dijo Jake con flojera –

- Ojala y nos hospeden en la Universidad –hablo Emmett con sonrisa –con las colegialas –Rose le dio un golpe y yo sentí un retortijón –

- ¿A qué se refiere? –me preguntó Bella, antes de poder contestarle, Alice se me adelantó -

- Es que la competencia será en las instalaciones de la Universidad de Notre Dame

- Ni creas que nos alojarán ahí estúpido –dijo Leah –y tú ni te emociones –miró a Jake de forma asesina claro –

- ¿Supongo ahí estará Aro? –preguntó Bella pero en voz muy baja, sólo yo la escuché, ella miró a Alice que casi no le puso atención –

- ¿Qué dices? –dijo Alice, pero antes de que pudiera ponerle más atención, saltó y sonrió –Lexie…preciosa –corrió a abrazarla –

- Hey lindura del demonio –le dijo mientras la abrazaba, había llegado con otra persona – ¿Cómo están chicos? –todos contestaron al saludo –

- Hey Lex…

- Oye hermanita…antes de que te vayas –Jasper se paró y se acercó a su hermana –podrías hacerme un pequeño préstamo –la miro con ojos de niñito, ella en cambió entrecerró los ojos –

- Olvídalo idiot…espero que te metan a la cárcel por evadir tus deudas –sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente –

- Eres una culera Alexandra Catherine –le dijo su hermano con mueca –

- Lo sé –sonrió –…Bella me permites un instante –esto no me agradaba, o tal vez si, la seguí –

- Hey…pensé que ya te habías ido –le dijo Bella con media sonrisa, pero obvio extrañada de aún verla ahí –

- Si…prácticamente ya estoy arriba del avión –sonrió –sólo que no me podía ir sin presentarte a alguien –miró a su interlocutor, yo sabía quién era y por la cara que puso Bella, sabía que estaba intentando recordar de donde lo había visto –

- Eleazar Camargo –le da la mano y Bella la estrecha –un placer conocerte Bella

- Igualmente –seguía mirándolo intentando recordar –tú eres entrenador de natación ¿Verdad?

- Así es –claro que lo era, yo lo conocía muy bien, no pude evitar sonreír –Hola Edward ¿Cómo te encuentras? –me extendió la mano también –

- Muy bien gracias –la cordialidad ahora no era para nada fingida – ¿Qué tal Alaska? –le pregunté –

- Fría supongo…ya no estoy viviendo allá –yo me quedé un poco intrigado por eso –

- Bella…Eleazar era entrenador de la selección de Alaska -¿Era? –

- Ah claro…ahora te recuerdo –Bella no parecía tensa, pensé que se pondría loca por la relación de Eleazar con Tanya –

- ¿Cómo está eso de que ya no estás en Alaska? –realmente estaba intrigado –aunque claro salir de esa ciudad para ya no congelarte el trasero no es algo que se piense dos veces –sonreí mientras me cruzaba de brazos y él también sonrió–

- Bueno me ofrecieron un empleo en un lugar un poco diferente, y Carmen y yo no lo pensamos dos veces

- Bien por ti –levanté el pulgar –

- Bella…a partir de la siguiente temporada Eleazar se va a hacer cargo de la selección nacional de Natación en la rama femenil –Lexie la miró con sonrisa, mi novia en seguida capto –

- He escuchado que Aro tiene intención de adquirirte el próximo año –Eleazar le dio una mirada extraña, la estaba analizando –

- Eso parece –dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar a Eleazar –

- Y creo que has entendido que además de quererte en las filas de la selección, pretende llevarte a su nido personal –su sonrisa fue muy extraña –a Notre Dame –claro, ahora entendía su punto, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía que tenía que ver, puta madre –

- Si…ya me lo ha ofrecido –asintió con la cabeza –

- Era más que obvio –sonrió de medio lado –…y estaría bien, aprenderías mucho ahí – ¿qué putas le pasaba a este tipo? –Cayo el hermano de Aro es el entrenador en aquel lugar y es un excelente entrenador, uno de los mejores del país debo decir.

- Y eso a mí me vale ma…digo no me importa –Bella se cruzo de brazos aguantándose el insulto –

- Si también lo sé –sonrió ante la actitud de Bella –…Alexandra me comentó que tú ya hiciste tú elección –ambos miramos de reojo a Lexie – quieres entrar a USC –eso no fue una pregunta –

- Eso espero –Eleazar espero un momento y después con una sonrisa muy amistosa dijo –

- Bueno pues estaremos encantados de tenerte por allá a partir del verano -¿haber no mames, que fue eso?, Bella y yo nos miramos con la misma cara de incredulidad –Carmen estará encantada de entrenarte en USC, le fascinaste desde que te vio competir la primera vez –yo seguía en la pendeja –

- ¿Perdón? –fue todo lo que pudo decir Bella –

- Hay Bella –Lexie fue la que tuvo que aclarar todo –Eleazar y Carmen se mudaron a California porque ahí está la sede de la concentración de la selección, Eleazar es mi nuevo entrenador y Carmen se quedo a cargo de la selección de USC, bueno de la parte femenil –ahora si cuadraba todo, y no sé porqué sonreí –

- Pero mi carta de aceptación todavía no llega, tal vez no me acepten –hay Bella en ocasiones realmente eras tan irracional por no decir pendeja –

- Tranquila Bella, que si tú realmente quieres ir a USC, yo me encargo de que así sea

- Claro de que quiero ir –ahora si estaba sonriente y feliz –gracias

- No tienes de que agradecer –se dieron la mano –y Edward –me miró de nuevo muy analítico –no se cuales sean tus planes…pero si aún no estás decidido, me encantaría que te subieras a nuestro barco también

- No hace falta decirlo Eleazar, yo ya estoy arriba de él

- Perfecto…nada mejor que tener la seguridad que los dos mejores nadadores juveniles del país estarán en nuestras filas –Lexie y él se sonrieron –…muy bien…sólo antes de despedirme…me permites dos segundos Bella –ah eso no me gusto –

- Claro –ambos se alejaron y yo no pude evitar mirarlos –

- Realmente te importa –escuche decir a otra voz –No me había dado cuenta exactamente hasta que punto te importa –yo la miré y no sé porqué sonreí un poco –

- Yo tampoco lo sabía –ella me dio una mirada amistosa –pero ahora que lo sé…siento que sólo eso importa

- Eso es bueno…me da gusto por ti Tony…mereces ser feliz –escuchar ese nombre me dio gusto en aquel momento, no sé porque, pero sentía que las cosas por fin estaban bien –

- Lo sé –realmente lo creía –y lo soy…y lo seguiré siendo más que nunca…Caty –ella me sonrió un poco más –

- Hace mucho que no me llamabas así

- No veo por qué no hacerlo ahora…siempre desde niños nos llamamos por nuestros segundos nombres ¿No? –me sentí a gusto y pude sonreír sin estar tenso por tener a Bella lejos –

**BPOV**

Eleazar realmente parecía una buena persona, además de muy inteligente y práctico, sin decir de preparado y con conocimiento del negocio, me caía mejor que Aro, obviamente, aunque el que haya tenido que ver con Tanya, no me gustaba, bueno digo no era para que me pusiera toda loca, pero este hombre tal vez le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, o la había entrenado para ser lo buena que era, puta madre, pero bueno ya, eso a mi ahora no me importaba.

- Entonces Bella, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo –me dijo con sonrisa cordial –cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en acudir a Carmen o a mi

- Gracias...le prometo llamarlo para agradecerle de nuevo en cuanto llegue mi carta de aceptación

- Pero si la ya tienes, es un hecho

- Ahora estoy más segura, pero le llamaré para pasarle a mi padre y que se ponga a llorar de agradecimiento por hacer que me aceptaran en USC –ambos reímos un poco –

- Me encantará charlar con tu padre –este tipo era genial, me recordaba un poco a Carlisle –

- Bueno entonces así quedamos –le di la mano para despedirme –

- Una cosa más Bella –se puso serio de repente, puta madre –sé que tú eres una chica con decisión y que también estas en todo tu derecho de cambiar de opinión…y sé que ahora te entusiasma la idea de venir con nosotros, y en verdad que estamos muy contentos con eso…pero quiero que sepas que si decides ir a otro sitio aún así tu llamado a la selección está hecho, me interesa mucho poder explotar aún más el talento que posees

- ¿Por qué me dice eso?

- Porque sé que Aro no descansará hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión, el no descansará hasta verte vestida de azul y oro nadando en la alberca de Notre Dame

- Mi decisión ya está tomada –era una pendejada lo que me decía, yo ya sabía lo que quería –Aro podrá decir misa, sé lo que quiero y nada podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Mire a Eleazar con todo la decisión, convicción y fuerza que pude, y no porque quería que me creyera, sino porque muy en el fondo deseaba con desesperación que todo aquello se cumpliera, porque quería que mis sueños se volvieran realidad.

Me sentía bien pendeja y maricona, toda tonta cuando llegamos a Indiana, porque sentía que de no haber sido por la plática con Eleazar, hubiera llegado como una completa ignorante e ingenua a las garras de Aro, aunque obvio no me iba a convencer, ahora tenía otra perspectiva de las cosas.

Así que no supe más que hacer que sonreír con suficiencia cuando llegue a estar frente a frente a Aro, quien se notaba más interesado en mi, digo aunque yo hubiera venido en fachas y sin haberme bañado en semanas él me hubiera abrazado y besado como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

Pero debo decir que su acompañante, si me hizo ponerme algo tensa, sino es que asustada, el tipo este tenía cara de mata gente, digo debía admitir que su rostro era hermosamente diabólico, era como ver a Edward en su más emputada plenitud, rubio como él solo, supe inmediatamente por la forma en cómo se hablaban que ese cabrón era Cayo el hermano del pendejo de Aro. Creo que si yo hubiera desconocido su procedencia, hubiera jurado que Jane era hija de Cayo y no de Aro, físicamente era más parecida a él.

Sabía yo que el cabrón buscaría la oportunidad de hablar conmigo, y así lo hizo, a la primera oportunidad el cabrón me intercepto junto con el asesino serial de su hermano.

- Bella querida –abrió los brazos como si en serio fuera lo más preciado en su patética vida, yo obvio sonreí con sarcasmo – me alegra tanto que estés aquí

- Yo también…aunque no tan feliz por verte –sonreí y él no dejo de hacer lo mismo –

- Tan simpática, siempre me ha agradado tu sentido del humor es fascinante –no mames esos putos ojos si eran de miedo –Bella querida quisiera presentarte a alguien –se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver al cara de maniático –él es mi hermano Cayo también es entrenador…él ejerce en esta Magna casa de Estudios –miro a su hermano quien aún tenía el pepino atorado en el culo –Cayo ella es Isabella Swan nuestro diamante en bruto de quien te hable -¿Nuestro? Este pendejo estaba en drogas –

El puto hermano no se digno a estirar la mano para saludarme y yo menos, sólo se dedico a mirarme con mueca, pendejo, me miro de arriba abajo como si yo fuera un bicho raro y feo ¿Y así querían ganarse a esta joyita? Estaban imbéciles.

- ¿Estás seguro que es ella de quien tanto hablas? –el puto maniaco me estaba ofendiendo yo abrí un poco la boca y lo degollé con mi mirada –

- Hermano es aún mejor –Aro como siempre no dejaba de sonreír –

- La verdad no creo que sea necesario hacerle una prueba –el cabrón me volvió a barrer con su mirada de psyco –

- No la haría ni aunque me rogaras mientras me chupas los dedos de los pies –Aro rió y su puto hermano se veía más emputado –

- Vamos Bella no seas tan cerrada en tus decisiones –Aro dio una pequeña risita –no daña a nadie el que hagas una pequeña prueba, es más podría beneficiar a muchos –

- No me interesa –fui terminante –el próximo año iré a USC y es mi última palabra

- Veo que nuestro querido amigo Eleazar a echo sus respectivas relaciones públicas –Aro se mostraba amable pero sabía que se estaba carcomiendo por dentro –aunque deberías de saber que Carmen no tiene la experiencia de Cayo…respeto su trabajo pero debo admitir y el consejo de Natación lo ha hecho también que sus capacidades no son comparadas con las de otros entrenadores que específicamente cuenta esta Universidad ¿No quieres lo mejor para ti Bella? –su puta pregunta me puso nerviosa y me molestaba –

- USC es lo mejor para mi…y sé que Carmen será una excelente entrenadora –trate de sonar firme –

- Todo mundo sabe que la colocaron ahí porque Eleazar lo pidió al Consejo para aceptar el puesto de entrenador nacional –Cayo fue cruel y mordaz, culero –

- Hermano ese tipo de comentarios no deben de ser ventilados en esta conversación –me miro con su pinche sonrisa maniaca de nuevo – ¿Qué te parece si durante tu estancia aquí lo aprovechamos? –yo lo miré con ceño –nosotros para seguirte evaluando, bueno más en el caso de mi hermano, yo no tengo dudas –sonrió más –y tú para que nos tomes como una opción para ti ¿Qué dices? –no mames su mirada era casi hipnotizante, yo la verdad sólo quería irme –

- Ok –dije solo para que me dejara de chingar, él obvio se puso más que eufórico –

- Perfecto…verás que no te arrepentirás –tomo mi mano como la primera vez y la apretó con las dos suyas, como reclamando su propiedad –

Tuvimos el mejor trato mientras estuvimos en Notre Dame, era obvio Aro quería que me sintiera mejor que una princesa, aún así me negué a hacer su dichosa prueba, pero creo que al final no fue necesario porque me di cuenta que Cayo estuvo al pendiente de mi mientras competía.

También me presentaron al tercero de los hermanos Vulturi, su nombre era Marco y era entrenador nacional pero del varonil, así que se podría decir que él sería el entrenador de Edward, debo decir que él no me cayó tan mal, era muy callado y no parecía tan interesado con sonsacar gente para su propio beneficio, de hecho lo vi compartir unas cuantas palabras con Edward, cuando le pregunte a mi novio de que hablaron, sólo me comentó que le había preguntado sobre sus planes y que él le dijo lo que tenía en mente y que Marco le deseo suerte.

Para cuando llegamos a Miami, la última parada de la gira, me sentí más tranquila y preparada, aún así, el puto nervio por el nacional estaba ahí, ese no se iba a quitar aunque todas las demás competidoras se retiraran de la competencia y tuviera el primer lugar asegurado, ni así.

Ahí en Florida, volvimos a encontrarnos con Lexie y la selección, como era la última competencia, tendríamos una exhibición con ellos, yo la neta me moría por nadar junto a ellos, no mames sería como otro pinche sueño vuelto realidad.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a los vestidores, adentro nos encontramos a Lexie, Eva, pero también estaban las pendejas del equipo de Denaly, y peor aún las idiotas de Bishop que obvio vinieron a buscarnos pleito.

- Oye se te calló una pulga pinche perra –oímos decir a Jane al pasar junto a Leah –

- Te voy a traer tu whiskas pinche gata muerta de hambre –las cosas se estaba caldeando, Jane puso cara fúrica –

- Pendeja será mejor que te pongas a llorar de una vez porque cuando te gane no te quedarán lágrimas

- No me digas…mejor llora tú chaparra –se le ecanró y la diferencia de estaturas dio risa –…pero no porque seas enana sino porque nunca se te va a quitar –todas nos cagamos de risa –

- Pues tú has de ser reina…pero de la coladera pinche perra peluda –Leah se le iba a ir encima pero en eso salí yo –

- Ah no me digas…a ti nada más te hace falta el moñito pinche vieja regalada

- Tú no te metas idiota…pinche estúpida –casi grito Victoria –

- Wooo –fui sarcástica y dramática -¿Eres bilingüe pendeja?...hablas y ladras pinche perra –todo mundo se cagó de risa –

- Eres una corriente –nos quisieron ver como si fuéramos basura, su mirada ya no me intimidaba, puse cara de asco y que me importas un carajo –

- Vete a la verga pendeja…que al cabo ya sabes dónde están todas -ninguna pudo decirme nada y en eso todo mundo se dispersó porque gente de seguridad y entrenadores fueron a asomarse, nosotras nos alejamos al otro lado del vestidor –

- Te juro que si no es porque sé que me suspenderían de la competencia y tal vez hasta del nacional –dijo Leah –iría en este instante y le rompería toda su cara a esa mocosa engreída –mirando a Jane obviamente –…

- Pues déjame decirte que no eres la primera que tiene esos pensamientos tan certeros y malévolos –dijo Eva –yo los he tenido durante un chingo de años –todas la miramos –ambas nos enfrentábamos en los estatales en California y la puta siempre me daba dolores de cabeza y cólicos de mierda con solo verla –suspiró –alguna vez la cachete y me suspendieron –Leah sonrió –pero eso no le calo tanto como cuando se enteró que me habían llamado a la selección –sonrió más y todas lo hicimos, mientras observábamos como las pendejas esas nos miraban –

- Ahuevo…eso seguro la mato –dijo Rose –

- Por supuesto…para ella lo peor que puede pasar en el mundo es que alguien que ella considera inferior resulte ser valorado por alguien importante y peor aún por alguien de su familia

- Aro fue quien te promovió –dije y no era pregunta –

- El puto puede ser castroso –dijo Eva –pero le debo mi llamado y el de todos nosotros –yo la mire ceñudo –

- Al final…Aro es el que decide quién entra y quién no…la mecánica ha sido así desde que él está al frente –dijo Lex –y debemos de admitir que a pesar de todo, siempre ha tomado las mejores decisiones para el equipo

- ¿Oye pero se supone entonces que Jane y todo el equipo de Bishop que salen este año serán seleccionados el próximo año? –preguntó Alice con gran aire de indignación –

- No lo creo…bueno tal vez Jane si…y la pendeja de Victoria se podrá colar –dijo Eva –

- A esa puta no la quiero ni ver pisar la piscina donde yo este –dijo Lexie –estoy segura de que en cuanto vea a Riley a dos metros se estará bajando los calzones

- Pero eso no pasará –dijo Alice –por lo general solo llaman a una a la selección mayor, las demás van a prácticas o al equipo B o pendejadas así –la enana me miró con malicia –Ni siquiera Aro tiene una fascinación por su hija como lo tiene por Bella

- Hay no mames Alice no es para tanto

- He escuchado que lo traes de cabeza…que te quiere ahuevo en Notre Dame –dijo Eva –

- ¿Tienes pensado aceptar su oferta Bella? –me pregunto Lexie –

- Por supuesto que no…yo ya he dispuesto ir a USC –obvio puse cara de "no sean pendejas" –

- Bueno pues entonces Aro pondrá el grito en el cielo –dijo Eva –

- Déjalo que haga su coraje, Eleazar está muy firme en que la quiere a ella y no a Jane así que la exorcista esa se puede poner a gritar pero este año no irá a la mayor

- Aunque claro Bella…tu llamado aunque prácticamente es un hecho puede venirse abajo sino das un buen desempeño en el Nacional –Eva me puso nerviosa –tienes que chingarle para que no haya dudas de que eres la indicada

- Si Bella tienes que ponerte más chingona que de costumbre –me dijo Rose –

- Tienes que patear el pequeño trasero de esa pendeja –Leah se moría por hacerla pedazos y yo también –

- Y no hay mejor prueba para superarla que en la prueba de combinado individual en el nacional –Alice me sonrió –

Yo miré a Alice, a las chicas y sonreí, ese plan sonaba tan perfecto, tan creíble y lleno de satisfacción que mi confianza de nuevo se hizo gigantesca, miré a las taradas esas y no pude evitar sentirme superior, las acabaría, demostraría que era la más chingona en esto, claro que lo haría, lo había decidido. Jane se dio cuenta de mi mirada, Victoria también, y ambas me miraron con desafío, y no con burla como lo habían estado haciendo, se habían percatado de mi decisión y se preparaban para nuestra guerra.

También observé como Tanya miraba hacia mi grupo de amigas, pero su mirada no era de enojo o reto, era como de decepción, y haciendo una observación más profunda, me pude dar cuenta, ella a la que observaba más era a Lexie, y mi amiga hacia lo mismo.

Saliendo de los vestidores con rumbo a la alberca, Alice y yo veníamos un poco rezagadas, y en nuestro camino nos encontramos a la mosca muerta come vaginas de Tanya, quien muy sonriente nos saludo.

- Hola Bella, Alice ¿Cómo están? ¿Listas para la exhibición?

- Claro…siempre estamos listas –Alice hablo, yo no quería hacerlo, estaba recordando todo lo que le hizo a mi pobre Edward –

- Me lo imagino ¿Se irán directo a Los Ángeles para el nacional?

- No…pasaremos a Forks por un par de días… ¿supongo ustedes ya no regresarán a Alaska?

- No…tomaremos un par de días de descanso aquí y después nos iremos para concentrarnos para el nacional

- Claro y qué bueno que lo hagas –dije yo ahora si dejando salir toda la ira –te hará falta…siempre te ha hecho falta prepararte para todo…más que nada para hablar cuando tienes que hablar y lo que tienes que decir –ella me miró extrañamente pero supe que sabía de que hablaba –

- Bella…tal vez no me creas ni me puedas entender, porque en realidad hasta hoy…yo en ocasiones no entiendo el porqué de las cosas que hice…pero sólo quiero que sepas que si le dije a Edward la verdad era porque él se merecía ser feliz…no merecía ser engañado

- Eso lo debiste haber pensado antes de que se hiciera toda esa mierda

- Tal vez tengas razón…deje pasar mucho tiempo…pero todo lo que pasó realmente no era mi responsabilidad –hija de la chingada, quería golpearla y Alice se dio cuenta de eso porque me tomo del brazo – él se puso necio con esa relación

- Simplemente te digo algo…espero y nunca olvides que el dolor que se le hace a una persona que te quiso tanto se queda en el aire…siempre se le regresa por triplicado a la persona que lo ocasiono…así que no te salvas perra

- Bella en verdad dudo que realmente quieras decirme lo que me estas diciendo ahora –yo quería patearla, para empezar –…yo siempre quise a Edward como amigo…y porque aun me considero su amiga hice lo que hice…nada más…así que antes de que digas otra estupidez será mejor que me vaya

- Si será mejor que te vayas antes de que te rompa la cara, te arranque los brazos y carbonice tus senos operados

- Es una lástima que no puedas ver a través de la verdad y no la aceptes como es realmente y por el contrario estas fantaseando con la mentira

- ¿Qué pendejadas dices? –me le iba a ir encima, pero Alice con su súper fuerza que no sé de dónde chingados la sacaba me jalo –

- Cálmate y concéntrate, hay una competencia que te espera –yo respiré profundo tenía razón –

Deje ir a Tanya quien con una última mirada de ¿pena? Se alejo, sabía que tarde o temprano la patearía, pero por ahora lo que me ocupaba era la competencia, así que me relaje y en seguida me concentré en lo realmente importante, en lo que tenía que hacer, nadar.

**EPOV**

En verdad me estaba sintiendo cada vez más tranquilo, digo a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba aquí, ya no me inquietaba en lo más mínimo su presencia, es más, creo que hasta podría entablar una conversación amable y hasta cómica con ella, como en los viejos tiempos.

Es más, tan de buenas estaba que pude cruzar unas cuantas palabras cordiales con Marco Vulturi el entrenador nacional, que debo decir me caga por ser Vulturi pero en general no es un mal tipo.

Podía tener un orgasmo de pura felicidad, bueno eso era sólo un pretexto para decir que me moría por estar con Bella a solas un ratito antes de ir a la exhibición, pero obvio mi puto entrenador dijo cero sexo mientras estén húmedos y oliendo a cloro.

La exhibición sería la más interesante de todas, pues nos combinarían con los seleccionados nacionales, y de nuevo, me sentía tan de buenas que hasta quería sonreírle y abrazar a Riley Bears al instante que nos tocara competir juntos.

Cuando ese momento llego, hasta yo mismo, y el mundo entero se sorprendió de mi reacción. Ya estábamos ocupando nuestros carriles, del uno al ocho estábamos, el inútil de James, Jake, Daniel el seleccionado, Riley, Yo, Jasper, Alec y Emmett.

- Hay que dar un buen espectáculo –miré a Riley con sonrisa –la gente se lo merece –él me miró con extrañeza –…aunque por supuesto de ti y de mi…la gente nunca se decepciona…buena suerte campeón –subí al banquillo –

- Igualmente –me dijo y se puso sus gogles mientras subía al banquillo, escuche otra voz a mi lado –

- ¿Estás en drogas pendejo? –me dijo Jazz –si es así bájate ahora mismo del banquillo, no queremos tener problemas

- Enfócate marica –sonreí –…suerte cabron –le dije mientras me colocaba en posición de competencia–

Nadando, en estos instantes, sentí que de nuevo volví a ser yo mismo, es decir, sabía que siempre que me emputaba y que quería cortar cabezas, lo que siempre me hacía relajarme y volver a sentirme yo, era esto, pero ahora era diferente, era como si volviera a ser aquel chico de hace unos años, aquel que pensé que había muerto cuando le destrozaron el corazón, pero no ahora estando aquí y escuchando claramente la voz y los latidos del corazón de Bella, me sentía totalmente en mi lugar, en el lugar y tiempo correcto.

Pude darme cuenta cuando toque en la meta que sin haberme propuesto destrozar a los demás, llegue empatado en primer lugar junto con Riley y eso en lugar de ponerme furioso, me hizo sonreír de nuevo, choque las manos con él al finalizar la competencia y ver nuestros tiempos, después mire a Bella quien también sonreía, le mostré mi dedo pulgar hacia arriba y ella copio mi seña. Edward estaba vivo.

Cuando le tocó su turno a Bella, la vi muy sonriente junto con Lexie y Alice, claro, las chicas eran muy unidas, sentí un pequeño espasmo e intente sonreír más, me di cuenta que a pesar de su sonrisa estaba tensa por la presencia de las Bishop, Jane y Victoria estaban ahí.

Al momento de sonar la chicharra de salida, pude darme cuenta que Bella realmente se estaba tomando esto en serio, era bueno, pero al mismo tiempo no debía presionarse demasiado, sabía que era la prueba reina, el combinado individual y Bella quería ganarla, pero tenía que pensar en que la que realmente importaba era la del nacional.

Pensaba que su presión se debía a que no quería dejarse ganar por las chicas de Bishop, pero algo al mirarla competir me decía que no era así. Al final ella quedo en tercer lugar, no era malo, porque era obvio que Caty y Eva ganarían, lo que no era bueno es que Jane quedo en segundo.

Regresamos a Forks, pasaríamos un par de días en casa antes de irnos al nacional. La acompañé hasta su casa, venía sería, y obvio sabía porque, también sabía que algo la había distraído, pero creo que lo último que debía hacer ahora era preguntarle sobre eso.

Cuando entramos en la casa, la jeta de Bella era totalmente obvia, pero eso no impidió que la cara de su padre cuando la vio fuera de completa adoración. Los dos nos quedamos un poco desconcertados cuando nos dimos cuenta que Charlie estaba como llorando, y más aún cuando corrió y abrazó a su hija.

- Oh Bells –la tenía mega abrazada –

- Charlie que pu… ¿Qué te pasa? –con los brazos a sus costados –

- Hija estoy tan orgulloso de ti

- Hay no exageres…si hubieras ido a la última competencia no dirías eso –él la miro y seguía viéndola como si fuera lo más hermoso sobre la tierra, yo lo entendía, y lo apoyaba claro –

- Eres grande hija –no mames que voz tan conmovedora –

- Bella te llego correspondencia –dijo su mamá –de hecho mucha correspondencia –mostro muchos sobres –tu padre no ha podido y abrió uno –Renee lo enseñó y Bella sonrió un poco –

- Me sorprende Jefe Swan –su madre le da el sobre -¿usted infringiendo la ley? –Bella lee el contenido, pero su mirada no se alegra –

- Lo siento hija, pero no me pude aguantar, de repente comenzaron a llegar tantas cartas de Universidades, y sabía que en todas es para aceptarte –en realidad estaba eufórico –pero en cuanto vi la de Notre Dame simplemente no me pude contener –no mames, no pinches mames, le había llegado aceptación de esa Universidad, de Aro –

- Felicidades Bella…estamos orgullosos –dijo su mamá, felicidades ni madres, ella no iría allá –

- Lo siento, pero puedes tirar esto –Bella fue tajante –no iré a esa Universidad –a sus padres se les borró esa sonrisa –y antes de que me hagan un drama quiero que me permitan la oportunidad de elegir

- Bueno si –dijo Charlie –pero bueno hija debes considerar que Notre Dame es una excelente opción, no creo que pueda haber una mejor para ti

- Pues no lo es…y por favor no quiero escuchar nada más y no quiero que se metan en nada que tenga que ver con esto –su tono al final fue un tanto grosero, hizo bolas la hoja y salió de ahí –

- ¿Dime que tú no tienes que ver en que mi hija no quiera ir a Notre Dame?...porque si lo tienes…te daré cinco segundos para que corras –me dijo Charlie, Renee rodó los ojos –

- Por favor cariño no lo molestes –Renee subió las escaleras –

- Bueno debo decir que me siento importante para que me considere parte importante en las decisiones de su familia –dije con sonrisa –pero realmente fui yo el que se vio influenciado por la decisión que tomó su hija –él me miro ceñudo –Aunque ella estaba casada con la idea de que nadie la iba a querer el otro año, yo le hice ver que no era así, le platiqué sobre la mejor opción que podía tener y la animé para que decidiera lo mejor para ella.

- ¿Sé más claro?

- Le han ofrecido un lugar en USC y al mismo tiempo un sitio en la selección nacional el siguiente año, aún no llega su carta de aceptación pero es algo seguro, así que no se sienta mal por lo que ella dijo ahora, simplemente esta sensible porque en la última competencia no le fue como ella hubiera querido, pero en realidad está feliz y espera que ustedes lo estén también por ella.

No sé de donde chingados me habían salido todas esas pinches palabras, yo creo que se debía a mi reciente estado de felicidad. Charlie aligero su ceño y yo le di una breve sonrisa, él suspiro y ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

**BPOV**

Me sentía caca por haberle hablado mal a Charlie y Renee, pero no me pude contener, me sentía un tanto frustrada y molesta, y ahora con la puta insistencia de Aro, fue imposible no sacar mi lado de perra culera.

Pero ahora sosteniendo otro sobre en mis manos, uno que Charlie no había visto, sentía que debía de sonreír en lugar de sentirme mal por pendejadas. Sentí a alguien entrar en mi habitación, y por el olor, supe inmediatamente quien era, la única persona a quien quería ver ahora.

- Eres una perra grosera ¿Lo sabías? –lo sentí acercarse, yo estaba de espaldas pero sentía cada uno de sus movimientos –

- Estoy en mis días

- Tú muy mal –se sentó junto a mi –yo que tenía pensado darte un pequeño masaje –me sonrió y yo lo hice ligeramente –

- Tú muy bien –suspiré –les pediré disculpas…en un rato –sonreí –porque quiero que estén contentos cuando les diga lo de USC –le mostré el sobre, no se lo había enseñado pero sabía que él conocía el contenido de mi carta de aceptación de USC –

- Ellos ya están felices –lo miré con intensidad –

- Nuestro futuro será brillante –le dije realmente creyendo en eso –

- Así será –me tomó del rostro y me beso –

Disfrute ese beso, porque realmente estar aquí con Edward era lo que me hacía feliz, me hacía sentir completa, y porque era sin duda lo que anhelaba seguir haciendo el resto de mi vida.

Hacía tiempo que no comentaba las cosas con Alice, y sabía que la cabrona estaba emputada conmigo por eso, así que no me quedo más remedio que sentarme con ella en el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles y contarle cada detalle.

- Y por eso la pendeja esta me dijo eso…aunque obvio como siempre quiere negar la responsabilidad que tiene en esto

- Pues si…porque es lógico que si ella fue la famosa novia de Edward y que lo dejo y toda esa mamada…y bueno por quien lo dejo –hizo sus ojos más grandes –claro que debería sentirse culpable

- Es una cabrona desgraciada…pero ya haré cuentas con ella

- Tu tranquila…desquítate en la alberca –me sonrió y me dio un apretón en la mano –porque nada de lo que has vivido se compara con lo que vas a ver ahora…tal vez hayas nadado contra los mejores…pero no en sus mejores momentos

**(Bad blood – Beck)**

Su comentario me dejo un tanto extrañada y sobre todo me hizo ponerme un poco nerviosa, ¿Quería decir que ningún nadador daba todo de si hasta el campeonato nacional? No mames, ahora si tenía pánico. Pase saliva mientras escuchaba el sonido de que estábamos aterrizando sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Las calles estaban bañadas por una calidez y euforia demasiado febril como para poder relajarme, la gente parecía nacer del asfalto, el recorrido del aeropuerto al hotel sólo hizo que me pusiera más tensa, bravo Bella. Sentía que esta ciudad era demasiado grande y yo demasiado pequeña.

Al llegar al hotel no fue como las otras veces, parecía que los nadadores que estaban ahí en esta ocasión, ya eran triples ganadores olímpicos, simplemente su manera de moverse y de mirar hacía que me dieran ganas de vomitar, aunque a pesar de eso la gente nos seguía mirando como los más chingones.

Suspiré e intenté relajarme, pero más que nada sentía que tenía que mirar bien a mi alrededor, como que tenía una puta necesidad de guardar aquellas imágenes en mi mente, todos esos jóvenes que se movían a mi alrededor, con los rostros seguros, pero al mismo tiempo con las mismas ilusiones y sueños que los míos, y al final solo se cumplirían los de uno, así era el deporte.

Los uniformes que identificaban a cada equipo me hacía pensar que yo realmente no había competido contra nadie y que aún no veía nada del mundo, habría muchas más competidoras con gran talento que me podían hacer caca, creo que empezaba a marearme.

Entramos al recinto donde serían las competencias, creo que iba con los ojos cerrados o me estaba quedando ciega, porque no veía nada, sólo gente y más gente, competidores, familias, gente de la televisión. Durante las otras competencias me habían hecho ya entrevistas, pero ahora no quería ninguna, seguro le vomitaría lo que me desayuné en el avión a la pobre reportera. Todo se me olvidó, y sonreí maravillada cuando entramos al lugar.

La alberca era un verdadero sueño, su agua cristalina y su olor a cloro me hicieron estabilizarme un poco, todo mundo miramos aquel santuario y sabía que era el momento de pelear. Toda la gente que vitoreaba en las gradas parecía multiplicarse por mil, era eso o gritaban un chingo como si su garganta fuera del tamaño del gran cañón.

Se dio un desfile, una presentación y demás para inaugurar el campeonato, yo sólo podía mirar a Edward y a mi alrededor, hacía lo primero para poder hacer lo segundo, él me daba seguridad, así que le apretaba la mano cada que podía.

También miré a mis compañeros, a mis hermanos prácticamente de sangre, ellos también estaban igual que yo, lo sabía, el rostro cauto de Alice, la mirada altiva de Rose, la enojada de Leah, la imponencia de Emmett, la sarcástica de Jake, la calculadora de Jasper y la seguridad de Edward, todos ellos a pesar de todo y de los nervios estaban listos, y yo tenía que estarlo. Suspiré e intente contagiarme de cada una de sus expresiones.

Vi llegar a Denali, a los Bishop y demás competidores, todo era una completa locura, la gente en serio aquí era diferente, se notaba, se palpaba el ambiente, aceptaba que me ponía nerviosa, pero no sabía por qué me agradaba ese aire a verdadero reto, porque me sentía lista, y lo iba a lograr. Sonreí, y lo hice con suficiencia cuando encaré a Tanya y luego Jane y a Victoria.

Las eliminatorias fueron más que nada desgastantes, éramos muchos competidores, y eso que se suponía que aquí habíamos llegado solo una pequeñísima parte, sólo los mejores. Nuestro equipo era realmente el mejor, no lo dudaba, pero aún así sabíamos que individualmente teníamos retos, unos muy importantes, y en este preciso instante me tocaba el primero.

- Muy bien chicas, saben que espero den su mejor esfuerzo, sé que al final una será la ganadora, pero quiero que vean esto como una oportunidad de crecer más –Laurent nos animaba, si pendejo –la prueba reina está ahí esperando por ustedes…así que adelante –puso la mano adelante y nosotras juntamos las manos ahí –por el triunfo chicas…y por favor no importa quién gane…mientras sea una de ustedes y ninguna de Bishop –todas sonreímos –

- Tus deseos son ordenes –dijo Rose –

- Encantada –hablo Leah –

Nos separamos y nos preparamos para la competencia, vi a Edward de lejos y con su mirada me dijo todo, yo le sonreí y le levanté el pulgar.

Me tocó estar entre Jane y Tanya, bien Bella, ¿Más presión?, intenté enfocarme, eso era lo que necesitaba, porque no podía pasarme como la vez anterior.

- ¿Lista para perder de nuevo? –me dijo Jane, perra culera, yo no le contesté, sería peor – es bueno que vayas asimilando tu derrota, así te dolerá menos y por supuesto el hecho de que no estarás en la selección –ahora si la miré –un destello se apaga rápido y mi padre se dará cuenta de eso en este instante –algo dentro de mí se encendió –

- Pues espero no te quemes con tu propio fuego, porque en este instante te voy a callar la boca con hechos…y eso será suficiente dolor para ti que no te quedaran ganas de volver –fui tan convincente que le borré la sonrisa –

Me voltee y me coloqué mis gogles, no miré a nadie más y me sentí como aquella primera vez que hice mi prueba para entrar al equipo en Forks, llena de vida y seguridad, yo haría esto, me quedaría con ese primer lugar.

Cuando la chicharra sonó yo ya estaba poseída, claro que sí. Sabía que en la primera etapa que era dorso no podría hacer nada contra la velocidad de Alice, pero pretendía recuperarme en el siguiente estilo, porque a la hora de venir mariposa, Jane se vendría con todo, y así fue, en cuanto terminé pecho yo venía a la cabeza con Jane, Victoria y Tanya pisándome los talones, la pinche enana se vino con todo, y pensé que me rebasaría, pero no fue así, marque mi ritmo y creo que ella perdió la calma al darse cuenta que no me dejé rebasar en donde ella era experta. Cuando pasamos a crawl, era tarde, esta competencia ya era mía.

Venía en la punta, no completamente sola, pero ya con la certeza de que nadie me quitaría mi gloria, por fin sería reina del algo realmente importante, mi pecho se hincho de alegría en cuanto toque la meta y escuche los gritos de la gente, mi sueño ya no era sueño era una completa realidad.

Me quite los gogles, levanté el brazo en señal de victoria y sentí a mis amigas abrazarme dentro del agua para felicitarme. Salí del agua y corrí a abrazar a Edward, no me dijo nada, no había porque, yo sabía que estaba orgulloso de mi, así que sólo nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, y así el momento perfecto termino, o tal vez estaba comenzando.

**EPOV**

Los días habías sido grandiosos, Bella y yo ganando los primeros lugares en el combinado individual, las eliminatorias nos estaban saliendo perfectas, no había algo más que me hiciera sentir el amo del universo, bueno tal vez un rato con Bella desnuda bajo la cama, pero eso tenía que esperar.

Todo era perfecto mientras recibía mi medalla de primer lugar del combinado, Alec que quedo en segundo me felicitó sinceramente y Jasper me dio un gran abrazo al quedar en tercero, pero debo decir que realmente ver la cara de alegría de Bella al recibir sus medallas era increíble, pero la que no tenía precio era la mirada de superioridad que les daba a Jane y a Tanya mientras ella se veía más alta que las otras dos en el pódium.

Este nacional estaba siendo perfecto, todos estábamos ganando nuestras pruebas, creo que uno de los momentos más gloriosos e inolvidables fue cuando Leah pudo arrancarle la victoria por décimas de segundos a Jane en los 200 mariposa, en serio la celebración de Leah no tuvo madre.

Pero como siempre, y como había venido siendo para mi, Bella era lo más importante, verla competir, verla ganar y sonreírme, eran lo mejor. Sus brazadas, su patada, su deslizamiento, ahora sabía que ya no tenían que ver con ella, con mi pasado, más bien nunca tuvieron que ver, sólo que yo estaba tan obstinado con nunca dejar ir ese recuerdo que quería ver en Bella algo de ella, pero la Bella, mi Bella, la original siendo tan ella logró que yo me olvidara que alguna vez la otra existió.

Ése solo pensamiento me cruzo la cabeza mientras la veía competir en los 100 metros estilo libre, estaba teniendo un gran enfrentamiento con Victoria, Tanya buscaba pelear, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra ellas. Bella estaba buscando el momento adecuado para explotar y Victoria simplemente la estaba cazando, pero no tendría el momento suficiente para hacerlo porque Bella no se lo iba a permitir, y no lo hizo.

Cuando la pelirroja quiso reaccionar, mi novia ya había subido la potencia y le había tomado un cuerpo de ventaja y aunque Victoria lucho no pudo alcanzarla y la grandeza de Bella triunfo de nuevo. Comencé a aplaudir mientras mis amigos gritaban y chiflaban de felicidad. Vi su rostro sonriente, levantando el brazo y saludándome con la mayor de sus alegrías.

Hice mi chamba sin dejarme amedrentar por las críticas ni las ofensas de otros competidores, estaba acostumbrado a que me odiaran, y la verdad me gustaba, eso alimentaba mi ego y mi compromiso por hacer las cosas aún mejor para ganar.

El equipo se había desempeñado de una manera tan fregona que el ganar los relevos sería la cereza en el pastel. El puto negro de Laurent estaba más contento que un niño en navidad, así que antes de que empezara la última tanda de competencia nos hablo con sonrisa y orgullo debo decir.

- Pues chicos, creo que no teníamos un campeonato tan bueno desde…

- ¿Hace un año? –interrumpió Jake, todos reímos –

- Todos los campeonatos han sido buenos, pero este tiene algo especial, así que creo que ustedes mismos saben que este último jalón hay que darlo todavía con más esfuerzo –todos asentimos –debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, de su trabajo, de su dedicación y que a pesar de que se pongan locos de vez en cuando, saben hacer las cosas bien

- Voy a llorar –Emmett hizo como si lo fuera a hacer –te quiero negrito mío –lo abrazo y todos reímos más, hasta el entrenador –

- Muy bien…si yo también –se rió y se separó –ahora campeones…las manos aquí y vamos por esas dos medallas y ese trofeo –pusimos las manos al centro y todos gritamos al mismo tiempo –

**(When Love Takes Over - David Guetta Feat Kelly Rowland)**

- Uno, dos, tres, ¡Forks!

Las chicas se prepararon para su competencia que era primero, nosotros nos pasamos a la parte de atrás, debo decir que esta era la competencia que más sufríamos, siempre veíamos la natación como algo más de equipo que individual, por eso la tensión siempre crecía en este instante.

Alice salió primero y claro, su rapidez y ligereza hacían que pareciera que no se presionara por las demás, Jasper siempre la miraba con seriedad y tensión, mi amigo siempre se preocupaba por su enana hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Rose era más terrenal, su técnica y empuje la hacían ser muy buena siempre y cuando controlara su temperamento, Emmett gritaba como loco siempre que ella estaba en acción. Leah era la que más físico tenía para esto, aunque parecía que Jane quería vengarse de la competencia pasada porque la alcanzó y la pasó ligeramente, Jake la alentaba mientras maldecía a la enana de Bishop. Cuando vi saltar a Bella detrás de Victoria, tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo seguridad en que ella remontaría, Bella nunca fallaba, y no lo haría ahora, yo siempre cuando la veía competir era lo mismo, sólo la observaba en silencio mientras mis amigos gritaban alentándola.

Y mi acción siguiente siempre era la misma, aplaudir y sonreír cuando la miraba ganar, como ahora. Todas ayudaron a salir a Bella de la alberca y se abrazaron mientras la gente gritaba eufórica. Miré las gradas, nuestras familias estaban ahí, pero la cara de Charlie no tenía precio, sonreí más.

- Es tiempo chicos –dije y todos nos fuimos a preparar para nuestra competencia

Nos colocamos en nuestro carril, Jake estaba listo, salto al agua y espero la chicharra, teníamos a Bishop a un lado, los cabrones querían desconcentrarnos con palabras pendejas.

- No todo será fiesta ahora –dijo el pendejo de James –las niñitas no se llevaran el trofeo de equipo a su pueblo

- Seguramente llegaron en autobús, no tendrán dinero para un boleto de avión –Pinche Demetri –

- Seguro –se rió Felix –

- Cómprate un boleto al país de la pendejez que es a donde perteneces –les dijo Jake –

- Ni siquiera con todos tus huevos puestos en esto lograras vencernos –dijo Emmett –ya son tantas veces que lo han intentado que sus amigos ya se fueron –mis amigos rieron –

- Emmett, Jake…ya es hora –les dijo Jazz –

Nos ubicamos y esperamos el momento de la salida, cuando esta se escuchó los gritos de la gente no fueron más poderosos como el sonido del agua en mi mente.

- Vamos Jake –lo animó Emmett, mientras mirábamos a nuestro compañero nadar de manera increíble –

El perro como siempre, estaba metido en lo suyo, Demetri no le vio ni el polvo. Emmett ya estaba arriba preparado, cuando vio el toque su clavado fue más potente que ningún otro que yo hubiera visto antes, no mames, sonreí, Felix ya estaba acabado desde ahora, pendejo.

Emmett impuso ritmo, con su fuerza y gran brazada, mire de repente hacia un lado y las chicas estaban ahí, apoyándonos, Rose gritaba como desquiciada, Leah y Alice aplaudían, Bella estaba concentrada simplemente. Regresé a nuestra competencia cuando sentí a Jasper salir, tenía una pequeña ventaja sobre Alec, quien iba tras él, mi amigo puso todo de sí, ahora lo veía más tranquilo, más concentrado, y eso le ayudo a que Alec no lo pudiera alcanzar, sólo se acerco.

Subí al banquillo y James lo hizo al mismo tiempo, lo voltee a ver y él me hizo lo mismo, sólo que me hizo una señal con su dedo pulgar de que iba a perder, yo sonreí de medio lado y me preparé, pues Jazz ya estaba aquí.

Podía estar debajo del agua toda mi vida, y ser feliz, bueno con Bella ahí junto a mí, ahuevo, la sensación de mi cuerpo al ser cubierto por agua no tenía comparación, esto era yo. Comencé a acelerar, era el momento, todo o nada, sentí como James se me acercaba por el carril de a lado, ahora si estaba nadando con todo lo que podía, cuando di la vuelta, sentí como el movimiento lo hicimos prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de todos, estaba seguro que alcance escuchar un "No mames Edward acelera" de la voz de mi hermanita, y yo tenía que obedecer, haciendo una brazada aún más larga y con toda la potencia de mis piernas, nade los últimos 25 metros, aún sentía a James cerca, pero sabía que no sería suficiente, toque, y miré mi tiempo, al mismo tiempo que mis amigos gritaban de alegría y mirábamos juntos en el tablero que yo había llegado primero, que habíamos ganado.

Voltee a mirar a James y le mostré mi pulgar hacia arriba, el puto cabrón estaba bien pinche enojado, sonreí más mientras salía de la alberca y abrazaba a mis amigos que gritaban eufóricos.

**BPOV**

No mames, esto era más que un pinche sueño, era el paraíso, estar en este lugar sintiendo todo lo que estaba cruzando dentro de mí, no tenía madre. El sonido anunció a las ganadoras.

Subimos juntas al pódium tomadas de las manos, las levantamos y saludamos, fue genial escuchar la ovación, mirar a nuestras familias y amigos aplaudir, no mames, sentía que podía morirme y lo haría feliz.

También tuve un orgasmo de felicidad cuando vi la premiación de los chavos, la ovación que le dieron especialmente a Edward fue memorable, en serio mi novio era especial.

Algunas personas se aglomeraron a mi alrededor en cuanto termino la premiación, no mames pensé que me aplastarían, pero eran reporteros, estaba en la pendeja, ni podía carburar para poder contestar coherentemente, desperté cuando me hicieron una pregunta que me dejo pendeja.

- ¿Isabella que se siente ser considerada hoy en día como la mejor nadadora juvenil nacional y la futura estrella de la natación en la selección?

En ese momento sentí que el aire me faltaba, todo eso que salió de la boca de la tipa esta era como tonto, como sin sentido, pero era realidad, mi sueño se había cumplido, y en este momento sólo quería compartir esa felicidad con alguien, sonreí y corrí a buscarlo.

**EPOV**

En medio de la aglomeración y las putas entrevistas había perdido a Bella, tal vez ella ya había escapado y estaba con los chicos refugiada celebrando nuestro triunfo, era mejor apresurarme. Iba por el pasillo y al pasar por una sala alguien parecía estarme esperando, hay no, tu no ahora.

- Hola Edward –Tanya tenía una media sonrisa –

- Lamento no poder quedarme a charlar, pero no eres con quien quisiera intercambiar palabras ahora –me di la vuelta –

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho toda la verdad a Bella? –puta madre, me quede estático con su pinche comentario – ¿No se supone que la amas?

- ¿De qué putas estás hablando? –me voltee con rostro realmente molesto –

- De que sé que ella no sabe toda la verdad acerca de tu pasado –frunció el ceño y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mi –Edward ella merece saber la verdad acerca de…

- Mi relación con Bella –la interrumpí –no es de tu incumbencia…así que te prohíbo que te metas

- ¿Qué me meta como lo hice la otra vez?...eso es lo que ibas a decir…Edward soy tú amiga y me interesa lo que te pase –puse mis manos en mis caderas riéndome de la situación –

- Tanya hace tiempo que tú para mi dejaste de ser parte de mi círculo de amistades

- Si lo sé…algo que tú consideras un error fue lo que me hizo perder tú amistad…pero entiéndeme…yo lo hice por ti…porque no quería que siguieras engañándote –ella parecía realmente triste por el recuerdo – Lo hice por ti –la mire en silencio –tenía que hacerlo…antes de que ella te hiciera pedazos –sentí un puto espasmo –

- Eso no se pudo evitar

- Fue mucho tiempo –ella se acerco y toco uno de mis brazos –nunca sentí que lo que hice fuera lo correcto…pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberte dicho la verdad…de que Caty no te amaba y que ya tenía que ver con Riley aún cuando seguía siendo tú novia –algo se removió en mi interior, pero no era dolor, era como ira por el puto recuerdo –

- En realidad conmigo no tienes porque sentirte mal, de cierta manera agradezco que me hayas contado la verdad…aunque debo decir que a nadie le gustaría una amistad traicionera como la tuya y lo digo porque Caty y tú eran las mejores amigas

- Por eso lo hice…porque ella no se atrevía a decirte la verdad tuve que hacerlo por ella…pero Edward eso ya es pasado…tu presente es Bella y tienes que decirle toda la verdad…creo que ella sigue pensando que yo soy esa novia que te hizo mucho daño

- Si…no la saque de su error…es mejor así…le ha tomado mucho cariño a Caty y no quiero que eso cambie

- ¿Estás seguro? –me miro con duda – ¿O es que todavía sigues enamorado de Caty? –yo la mire feo por esa pregunta pendeja, antes hubiera dudado pero ahora no, mi respuesta fue sincera –

- Yo siempre voy a querer a Caty –escuche un sonido pero no supe de donde así que continúe –siempre la voy a querer…ella significa mucho para mí…pero cuando pienso quien soy ahora…que es lo que quiero para mi, quien me hace sonreír y hasta sentir putas mariposas en el estomago –sonreí sin darme cuenta y suspiré –Bella –Tanya también sonrió –Bella es la mujer que amo

- Entonces si es así…no le ocultes nada por pequeño que sea…al fin y al cabo si ella te ama…entenderá porque lo ocultaste y sólo ella decidirá si quiere continuar la amistad con Caty –me sonrió y me dio un abrazo –

- Gracias –me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí –

Respiré profundo y tomé el puente de mi nariz, Tanya tenía razón, tenía que contarle toda la verdad a Bella, aunque se emputara y quisiera cortarme los huevos y asesinar a Caty, era lo mejor, caminé hacia el pasillo, subí al siguiente piso que era donde estarían todos, y en el pasillo encontré a mi chica, sonreí, pero ella no lo hizo.

- Hey ¿Sobreviviste a las entrevistas? –seguimos caminando juntos, seguramente seguía atarantada –bueno lo hicimos…es lo importante, ahora lo que viene realmente será un reto, porque aunque es seguro que nos llamen a la selección, eso no nos asegura un lugar permanente en ella, tendremos que enfocarnos y esforzarnos lo mayor posible…si porque… –ella se detuvo, yo la miré confundido –

**(One more Day – Vast)**

- Tu tatuaje –dijo con voz suave pero con tono extraño –

- ¿Qué tiene mi tatuaje? –no entendí su pregunta –

- Siempre pensé que significaba la inicial de tu familia "Cullen"…y que la palabra "Frozen" dentro de la letra tenía que ver con tu abuela o algo así –no mames esto no me gustaba –pero ahora sé que no es así –me miro a los ojos, que estaba inexpresivos –la letra "C" es por Catherine –no mames–…Alexandra Catherine tu ex novia –Sentí un puto frio en todo el cuerpo –y la palabra frozen es por la canción que les gustaba a ambos supongo –sonrió amargamente –"Frozen de Madonna"

- Bella…antes de que pienses lo que no es

- ¿Qué piense? –sonrió - ¿Qué piense qué? –grito – ¿que mi novio me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo…que nunca me ha amado porque sigue enamorado de su ex novia? –a pesar de todo sus gritos no tenían fuerza –

- Lo hice porque no quería que te sintieras frustrada porque tu amistad con ella iba tan bien –sin querer también grite –

- O tal vez lo hiciste porque nunca dejaste de quererla…siempre te ha importado –apretó los dientes – niégalo…te acabo de escuchar decírselo a Tanya –me quede callado –ves…no lo puedes negar…nunca confiaste en mi…nunca en verdad me amaste –hablaba tranquila sin expresión pero con tono fuerte –

- Claro que te amo y claro que confío en ti…es sólo que tú sabes que en un principio me costó trabajo –me acerque a ella –pero ahora tu y yo tenemos una vida nueva

- Me harán seleccionada nacional, un verdadero sueño para mi y en estos momentos no lo estoy disfrutando…tú me lo estas arruinando

- Bella realmente –tome sus hombros –estoy intentando…hacer las cosas de manera correcta para que esto funcione…ahora mismo debería de estar gritando pero no lo hago porque sé que esto se pondría peor –nos miramos en silencio –Realmente quiero estar contigo –ella se alejo – ¿Quieres pelear? –la rete –está bien, el vuelo dura muchas horas así que tendremos mucho tiempo para hacerlo –

- No voy a hacer esto –negó con la cabeza –

- ¿De qué hablas? –no entendí –

- Que no quiero ir a USC –no parpadeo –

- ¿Cómo que no quieres ir? –no mames, que pendejadas decía –

- No quiero ir a USC contigo –todo se detuvo en ese instante, ni siquiera pude pasar saliva, comprendí lo que quería decir –

- Bella no…no hagas esto ok –fue lo que pude decir –

- Lo siento…

- No…Bella no –yo no podía dejar de verla y sentirme cada vez peor, me estaban destrozando–

- Lo siento

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? –mi voz se elevó –¡no mames es una pendejada son muchos años…no podremos vernos!

- Me tengo que ir –la miré parpadeando muchas veces intentando reconocer a la chica que me hablaba –cuídate…–con esas frías palabras paso de largo y a mí me comenzó a faltar el aire –

- No…no ¡No! –Grite, No podía dejar que pasara esto, era como revivir el pasado pero de una manera más horrorosa -¡No! -ella sin que yo lo esperara se detuvo y volteo a verme, aún no derramaba ninguna lágrima, estaba como pasmada – Por favor…podemos intentarlo…podemos hacer esto juntos…puedo intentar ser mejor…de ahora en adelante te diré todo de todo, no guardaré nada…ok –

Intenté sonreír para aligerar la situación, ella me dio una media sonrisa, eso era bueno ¿verdad?

- Tu iras a USC, seguirás tú camino y serás feliz y yo iré a otra parte, siguiendo otro camino y seré feliz –no mames ¿Qué pendejada era eso?, de repente me emputé en serio, y sin pensarlo hable con voz fuerte y desesperada–

- Si te das la media vuelta…si te vas sin mi…habremos terminado ¿Me escuchaste?...esto se habrá ido a la chingada

Era el momento en que ella tenía que venir a abrazarme, porque me amaba tanto como yo y no podíamos estar separados, pero no lo hizo, se quedó parada ahí y con voz fría y expresión vacía pero sin llorar me dijo sin más.

- Estamos parados en medio de un pasillo gritándonos el uno al otro…-tomo aire e inclinó un poco la cabeza–…Edward ya hemos terminado –sus palabras me dejaron mudo

Y sin más, la vi darse la vuelta y caminar con paso normal alejándose de mí. Cada paso que daba eran latidos de mi corazón que poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo, y cuando no quedo ni rastro de Bella ni de sus pasos, tampoco quedo rastro de mis latidos. Bella me había dejado, se había ido, y mi vida con ella.

**Ok, ahí esta, pues sé que me querrán matar y con toda la razón del mundo, jajaja pero esto ya estaba planeado, así que espero muchos reviews sino no me apuro ni me arriesgo a que me corran de mi trabajo por escribir en vez de hacer lo que me dicen que haga jajajjajjajajaj...**

**Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado...saludos a todassss...las quiero chingaaaaaaaaa!**

**CaSs C.D.**


	23. Volver a lo Negro

**Hello**

**No puedo creer que haya vuelto...jajaja...que mamada yo riendome por mi ausencia y ustedes seguramente bien encabronadas porque no daba señales de vida...en serio me disculpo por mi mega ausencia...pero todo se me junto y me complique la existencia...entre que en mi trabajo me explotan vilmente y que tuve un bloque de no pinches mames...esto no podía fluir...fue horrible...tenía prácticamente el cap en papel sólo para escribir y pulir...y nomás no salió...pero en dos días me puse en chinga y lo logré...traigo el penúltimo capitulo...aviso que queda un capitulo final...y haré como siempre un pequeño epilogo...así que chicas agarranse.**

**Como siempre pido paciencia...prometo no tardarme dos meses...pero si espero comprendan que minimo tardare dos semanas...estoy ya terminando el proyecto aquí en el trabajo y se supone que después de eso tendré más tiempo para respirar...**

**Les dejo el playlist que esta para llorar y deleitarse**

**Espero en serio disfruten del cap...ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Ahh les recomiendo que antes de leer el cap vean el video de la canción Back to Black de Amy Winehouse en quien como coincidencia esta inspirado este cap...lo digo así porque yo tenía ya este cap con este nombre desde hace tres meses...y por mala suerte esta semana sufrimos la pérdida de una gran artista...Disfruten de la song que es una de las mejores que he escuchado en mi vida...**

**(Los personajes son de mi Diosa Meyer yo solo me pongo toda paranoica a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_Tú sólo dijiste adiós con palabras y yo morí cientos de veces…Te quiero mucho y eso no es suficiente._

**CAP. XXIII**

**VOLVER A LO NEGRO**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV**

**(Daisy**** – Brand New)**

Sabía que muchas veces en mi vida había experimentado dolor, de todo tipo, clase, índole, de todo. Dolor por enfermedad, por cruda, por golpes, por tristeza. Pero ninguno de esos, ni el más profundo y desgarrador, se comparaba ni una milésima, a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Había observado a Bella mirarme de manera fría, mover sus labios de forma clara y determinante para decirme que todo entre nosotros se había terminado, que no había futuro para nuestro amor. La había mirado alejarse con paso lento mientras mi corazón dejaba de latir, sin mirar atrás mientras yo, sin saber por qué, me quede parado sin hacer nada, tal vez sin darme cuenta ya estaba muerto, realmente Bella me había dado un tiro en mi pecho, y por eso no podía moverme, o tal vez, simplemente había aceptado que ella se fuera, que ella había terminado conmigo, y sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho, porque a pesar del dolor que me provocaba, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Era una puta mierda andante, que lastimaba a la gente que más quería y que era un experto en buscarme como experimentar las situaciones más amargas, culeras y traumantes de la vida.

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar, porque realmente no lloraba, estaba en silencio con las mejillas totalmente húmedas, eso y el sentir los ojos a punto de salirse de mi cara, eran los dos indicios de que estaba llorando.

¿Pero qué te pasa Edward maricona? ¿Por qué lloras? Tu solito te buscaste esta mierda, tú solito fuiste echándole, más y más pendejadas al asunto, hasta que reventó, pensaste que nunca sería necesario contar la verdad y que por el contrario, una pequeña mentira podría ahorrar un problema, el gran puto problema, es que esa pequeña y culera mentira fue capaz de crear millones de estupideces que alimentaron al mayor problema al que me he podido enfrentar, a uno que puede realmente terminar conmigo. Bien, pendejo.

Toda mi vida había crecido con la filosofía de un deportista nato, pelear, luchar, esforzarme al máximo y conseguir mis metas, nunca dejarme vencer; pero en estos momentos me sentí completamente derrotado.

No tenía idea de hacía donde me habían llevado mis pasos, me di cuenta que no estaba solo cuando escuche otra voces, no sabía que decían, sólo escuchaba murmurar, y en estos momentos no quería escuchar, no quería pensar, no quería vivir.

- No mames…te perdiste de la cagada de la vida –alguien me paso el brazo por los hombros –Rosalie le dio una patada en los huevos a Jake –alguien reía, pendejo -…y luego Leah se le fue encima…y en su disputa de gatas…volvieron a pegarle –se carcajeo, yo empecé a sentirme mal, como si me quemara – Leah sin querer le dio un putazo en el los huevos –escuche otra voz, inconfundible claro, era Alice –

- ¿Ya le contaste Jazz? –ahora sabía que el que hablaba y reía era Jasper, yo me emputaba cada vez más –

- ¿Y el pendejo sigue en el suelo?

- Hay obvio…si no fue cualquier madrazo –Jasper explotó de la risa –y creo que el golpe de Leah fue más fuerte que el de Rose –se escuchó una pequeña risa de ella – oye por cierto ¿Dónde esta Bella? –vió a mi alrededor, y lo supe porque desperté y la miré con horror y miedo –

En ese momento, fue que me di cuenta de dos cosas, de todo lo que había pasado, y de las consecuencias que saldrían de eso, y una de esas era esto, no poder responder a la pregunta de Alice. No sabía dónde estaba Bella, y tal vez jamás lo volvería a saber. Sentí un frío repentino a travesar mi pecho.

- ¿Edward…dónde esta Bella? –la voz de la enana denotaba que sabía que algo no estaba bien –

- ¿Qué estas sordo? –hablo Jasper, en eso se escucho la voz de Rose –

- No mames…creo que le perforó un testículo –se agarraba de la pared para poder sostenerse por la risa, salió Emmett también –

- Pobre Leah no puede ni sobarle los huevos a su wey –quería quedarme sordo en este instante, pero sólo tenía atención para la mirada y voz de Alice – seguramente no tendrán descendencia…ni un solo cachorrito –seguían las putas risas martillándome el cerebro –

- Edward te pregunté dónde esta Bella –se me acercó con voz y mirada intimidante –

Yo sentí como si estuviera atado de pies y manos mientras que a mi corazón le habían inyectado el líquido más frío que pudiera existir, y al mismo tiempo alguien me había prendido fuego, mi cuerpo empezaba a arder.

- Oye zombie –me hablo Jasper – ¿Qué, te dejo tu vieja? –vi que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, entonces exploté –

Me dejé llevar por la ira que tenía contenida, y con el puño totalmente lleno de dolor golpee a Jasper en la cara, quien cayó al suelo, todos se quedaron atónitos, yo sólo podía ver a cada uno con el mayor enojó que jamás pude haber sentido. Observe como todos se agacharon a ayudar a Jasper, mientras que sus miradas iban de él hacia mí con matiz de reproche y sorpresa, yo ya no tenía control sobre mí, algo más poseía mi cuerpo. La ira.

- No chingues Edward ¿Qué te pasa? –la pendeja de Rose me estaba reclamando, hasta a ella madrearía ahora – ¿Estás loco o que te pasa?

- Tranquilo hermano…sólo era una broma –hablo Emmett mientras ayudaba a Jasper a incorporarse, putos todos –

- ¿Se puede saber que puta madre te pasa? –me dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido, me dieron ganas de darle otro madrazo, pero en vez de hacerlo, saque mi ira de forma verbal, ya nada importaba –

- ¿Quieres saber que chingados me pasa? –dije con sonrisa y mirada satánica –…me pasa que hasta hoy…después de tanto tiempo… ¡la puta de tú hermana sigue chingándome la vida! –dije gritando –

Todos, y digo todos, porque hasta Leah y Jake encogido ya estaban ahí, se quedaron sin habla y con los ojos desorbitados, pero el que más se sorprendió y se encabronó, fue Jasper, ahuevo, ahora me iba a desquitar. Él no tenía culpa de nada, pero me valía madres, ahorita tenía que sacarlo. El cabrón se recobró del putazo que le había dado y se me vino encima, tomándome de las solapas.

- ¿Qué chingados estás diciendo? ¿Por qué hablas así de mi hermana pendejo de mierda? –tenía cara fúrica, sus ojos ardían de coraje, pero yo ya estaba más allá de eso –

- Porque es la verdad…tu hermana es una mierda andando que se dedica a abaratar sus encantos con el primer cabrón que se le atraviesa para cogérselo hasta que la puta se quede muda –sentí un chingadazo en mi cara que me tiro al suelo –

- Retráctate hijo de puta –escuche su voz al buscarme en el suelo –

- Chicos por favor ya paren –la pendeja de Alice estaba asustada, yo me reí –

- Deberías conocer mejor a tú familia…digo no sé como no lo apreciaste antes…si lo puta a tu perra hermana se le nota a kilómetros

- ¡Cállate! –me pateo en las costillas, Emmett llegó para detenerlo, pero no pudo, Jasper me levantó de la playera –no te voy a permitir que insultes a mi hermana de nuevo pendejo hijo puta –me pego en el estómago, el dolor ya no me hacía nada ahora –

- En serio…no creo que pueda insultarla…ya no hay insulto suficiente…para una escoria como ella –me dio otro puñetazo, que esta vez detuve para darle yo en el estómago, ahora Emmett no sabía si detenerlo a él o a mi –

- ¡Ya cállate Edward –gritó Rose! –

- ¡Con una chingada deténganse! –grito Alice –

- ¿Querías que dejara de insultarla? –le dije casi gritando –lo haré pero para que ahora la insultes tú –le di una patada en la entrepierna, ahora sentí los brazos de Jake sobre mi –la dejaré de insultar a la puta come verga…si…lo haré… ¡¿Sabes por qué? –él se me quedó mirando cuando grite la última frase –porque me parece aberrante…que tanta mierda pueda existir en el mundo y nadie la pueda ver

- Edward por favor ya estuvo –oí la voz de Jake –

- ¿Estás borracho o que mierda te pasa? –escuché a Leah –

- ¿Querías que la dejara de insultar? –le dije de manera incisiva, él ya no tenía palabras – deberías de haberle dicho a ella primero que no me insultara a mi…de la forma tan culera que lo hizo –sentí que se me hizo un nudo en el estomago –le hubieras dicho que por qué no fue suficiente para ella haberme desgraciado la vida hace años… ¿Por qué no se conformo con eso la maldita?...no se conformó con arrancarme todo hace años…sino que ahora regresó a quitarme no sólo todo lo que tenía…sino que me arrancó lo que más quería…me arranco el alma.

**(****Goodnight, Travel Well - The Killers)**

Todos se quedaron más que perplejos, el pecho de Jasper que estaba subiendo y bajando por la respiración acelerada que tenía, ahora se había detenido, vi sus ojos casi salirse de sus órbitas, ahora estaba entiendo cada cosa de mi desgracia, y yo lo que quería era dejar de entender todo lo que pasaba en el mundo para no sentir dolor.

- ¿Qué putas dices? –apenas y se escucho la voz del imbécil –

- Que le puedes ir a decir a la puta de tú hermana…que sigue siendo buena en lo que hace –sonreí amargamente mientras me soltaba del agarre de Jake – aún es buena desgraciando vidas –lo miré con ira, desprecio y tristeza.

Me di la vuelta y con paso rápido y desequilibrado desaparecí de aquel lugar, donde supe, nadie se había movido, porque de pronto a mí alrededor sólo estábamos el silencio y yo, como siempre.

**BPOV.**

Llegaba un punto, como hoy en que realmente perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera el hecho de que estuviera acostada sobre la cama intentando cambiar la posición de mis piernas, nada tenía sentido, porque toda lógica, emoción, movimiento, pensamiento y demás se habían destruido hace semanas, de un solo golpe fulminante había dejado de sentir, había dejado de vivir.

Las chicas habían venido a intentar verme, a hablar conmigo muchas veces, pero en verdad, no tenía ni ganas, ni motivos para ver a nadie, yo ya no existía, ese era el único punto lógico ahora.

Sobre la superficie, se podía notar que todo estaba mal, mi rostro demacrado por no poder dormir, mi cuerpo adelgazado por no tragar ni siquiera mi propia saliva, porque hasta de eso estaba imposibilitada. Todo estaba puesto para hacer una escena suicida, pero ni siquiera tenía espacio en mi cerebro para pensar en cómo hacerlo.

Y aunque desde la superficie se notaba el hecho de que estaba muerta por dentro, en el fondo de lo que fuera que me hubiera convertido ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, porque no podía pensar que alguien que acaba de tener una decepción amorosa no pueda si quiera demostrar de manera normal su dolor, con lágrimas, de las cuales escaseaba, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima desde lo acontecido hace semanas, era como si entre el fondo del hueco que fue lo que quedo de mi y la superficie, hubiera algo que impidiera que viviera el duelo de mi muerte de manera normal.

Había intentado hacer lo que seguramente pensé me haría llorar, y era recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, todo lo que aconteció en mi vida desde que había llegado a Forks, todos los momentos vividos junto a él. Pero simplemente no pude, porque tal parecía que no había recuerdos, no podía recordar, me intentaba concentrar en algún momento y simplemente se esfumaba de mi mente. Parecía que en aquel momento cuando le dije que habíamos terminado y le había dado la espalda le había dado "Borrar" a la carpeta de "Memorias con Edward" porque ya no existía nada en mí que pudiera recordar algo de él.

Y a pesar de eso, las cosas seguían igual, porque tal vez no podía recordar, pero mi mente lo tenía siempre presente, por eso no podía dormir, porque el espectro de su cara mirándome, estaba grabado ante mis ojos y por debajo de mis párpados impidiendo que viviera o muriera en paz.

Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, las únicas palabras que podía recordar eran esas que había escuchado salir de la boca de él hacia Tanya "Yo siempre voy a querer a Caty, siempre la voy a querer…ella significa mucho para mí", se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente mientras poco a poco todo dejaba de tener sentido, y eso al mismo tiempo era normal, porque antes de llegar aquí, antes de conocerlo, mi vida era eso simplemente, una vida sin sentido.

Era como volver a mi vida anterior, me sentía como Amy Winehouse en su video "Back to Black" donde ella sin ningún sentimiento aparente se dirige al funeral y después al entierro de su propio corazón. Pude visualizarme en el video siendo yo la que estaba en él en vez de ella. Al final era cierto lo que decía, yo había vuelto a lo negro, había vuelto a aquella oscuridad que había sido mi vida siempre. Ya había sepultado a mi corazón, pero no encontraba la manera de sepultar los restos que aún yacían por aquí, y cada momento, cada parpadeo, cada respiración hacían más pesada y difícil la estancia en este lugar. Estaba cansada, harta de todo, pero no tenía valor para continuar con nada que fuera lo que me tocara vivir, todo mi aliento se había ido, todo se había esfumado de mí ser.

Me incorporé, quedando sentada sobre las mantas de mi cama, saque un sobre blanco con un escudo del buro a un lado de mi cama, lo observe sin emoción ahora, intenté recordar que antes ese simple sobre me había hecho sentir algo, eso ya no sería jamás. Sólo atine a hacer algo, rompí el sobre, la carta de aceptación para USC ya no existía ahora, como nunca existiría el futuro que alguna vez la acompañó.

Voltee a ver de nuevo el cajón abierto de donde había sacado el sobre, y encontré otro, este tenía un escudo con dos letras, pensé en que antes me reía de la posibilidad de estar ahí, ahora Notre Dame parecía mi única salida, el único lugar donde podría estar sin que nada me atormentara, pasado, presente, futuro. Tal vez ir allá y convertirme en una gran nadadora bajo las órdenes de Aro y su hermano me harían entretener mi cerebro lo suficiente como para no tener que arriesgarme a que un recuerdo de él venga a carcomerme, no a este cadáver.

Tal vez el hecho de no haberme desecho de él antes, era la señal de que no sería tan inservible después de todo. Sonreí amargamente, dándome cuenta que todas estas pendejadas que veía para mi futuro, eran eso, pendejas, pura mierda, como lo que siempre me había rodeado.

Aventé el sobre, y lo único que realmente encontré, lo único que sabía era que me había estado engañando por meses con una vida que simplemente nunca existió, y el hecho de que alguien me pudiera amar tampoco fue real, y que simplemente mi existencia se reducía a ser un cuerpo que estaba de pie sin poder pensar ni sentir y que lo único que lo podía rodear era la más pura mierda.

Yo no era una persona, no era una chica, no era una nadadora. Yo no era nada, simplemente no era nada, porque no tenía nada y no esperaba ya nada, ni de nadie ni de mi misma.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando, o eso parecía. ¿Por qué demonios no se iban a otra parte?

- Bella –era mi madre –Bella…cariño, abre la puerta por favor, hija –su voz se iba apagando, eso era mejor, me cansaba que se pasara la horas tocando, si sabía que no iba a abrir –hija abre…tienes visita…por favor…las chicas están aquí –la concha de mi madre, me cagaba que las hiciera venir –

- Bella…ábrenos –parecía Leah –Ya deja de estar de mamona y habla con nosotras –si, era Leah sin duda –

- Sino abres la puerta la voy a tirar me oíste Isabella –Rose no cambiaba –

- Bella…ya sé que no quieres vernos…pero también sabes que lo que necesitas es hablar con alguien…qué mejor que con nosotras –la pendeja de Alice quería sacar su pinche filosofía conmigo –

Y lo peor era que su filosofía era tal vez, lo que realmente necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien, como dicen, desahogarme, pero algo me lo impedía, en estos momentos no podía pensar o querer lo que necesitaba, sino simplemente estar, donde quiere y como quiera que fuese.

- ¡Carajo Bella abre la puta puerta! –grito Alice con su vocecita desesperada, quise sentir lástima por eso, pero en mi ya no había cabida para algo así –

- Bella por favor…sabemos que nos necesitas –Jamás había oído a Rose hablar así, pero no me conmoví –por favor abre

- Mira Bella…sabemos que no estás bien…y sabemos que nos necesitas…pero no te podemos ayudar si tú no quieres que te ayudemos…así que cuando estés lista para sanar tus heridas…aquí estaremos siempre –Leah fue directa y le agradecí que respetara el hecho de que no quería verlas ahora, y tal vez nunca – vámonos chicas…ella ha captado el mensaje créanme –alcance a escuchar lo último que lo dijo en voz más baja –

Se despidieron de mi mamá y escuche pasos alejarse de mi puerta. Por millonésima vez las había evadido, no quería ver a nadie y parecía que el mensaje no les había quedado suficientemente claro. Al principio pensaba que no las recibía porque no quería llorar al verlas y contarles lo que pasó, pero después me di cuenta que eso era irrelevante, ellas ya sabían todo y yo ni siquiera podía llorar, ni siquiera sentía las ganas o el sentimiento de tristeza.

Mi mirada clavada en algún lugar se fue oscureciendo poco a poco, no pretendía dormir, los sueños no eran buenos ahora, simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo, mientras cada segundo, eterno y pasmoso se encargan de que yo muera cada vez más, porque para mí ahora, morir una sola vez no era suficiente.

**EPOV**

Golpee de nuevo la pared, había marcas sobre ella dando un nuevo diseño, mis puños ya acostumbrados al dolor ni siquiera me hicieron hacer una mueca.

La vez pasada había sido diferente, cuando Caty me dejo, me desplomé por completo, me derrumbe y no salí ni hablé con nadie en semanas, sentía que mi mundo se había acabado, pero ahora era diferente, muy diferente, porque en vez de desplomarme, estaba sintiendo todo más que nunca, la ira, el rencor, el odio, y sobre todo mi amor desesperado y profundo por Bella, no me gustaba estar en casa, la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba conduciendo o embriagándome en el bosque, iba a todos los lugares donde sabía que había tenido contacto con ella, era una manera de seguir viviendo.

Pero como puto cobarde que soy, no me había atrevido a ir a buscarla, a aclarar las cosas con ella, me había quedado a varios metros de su casa mirando la luz de su cuarto apagada todo el tiempo, pensé que se había ido, pero por una llamada que Esme le hizo a Alice, supe que Bella estaba en el pueblo.

¿Qué putas esperas Edward maricona de mierda? Deberías ir a hablar con ella aunque no te quiera escuchar, te escupa en la cara y te mande a la chingada, porque eso te mereces, pero tú deberías soportar eso porque la amas y la quieres recuperar, porque sin ella, tu mundo no se acaba, simplemente tú dejas de existir para el mundo.

Salí de mi cuarto y sin preocuparme por la gente, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi casa. Llegue de nuevo hasta el punto donde siempre me detenía, la misma esquina desde donde podía ver su ventana a distancia, de nuevo estaba oscura, verla así era el comienzo de mis lágrimas, porque simplemente no podía tolerar que estuviera sufriendo, y peor aún, por mi culpa, porque era mi puta culpa que Bella estuviera sufriendo.

Ya con las mejillas mojadas por las pinches lágrimas traicioneras, sorbí por la nariz y me pregunté si tendría caso ir a provocar caos sólo para escuchar que Bella con su boca y ojos llenos de asco me decía que me odiaba y que no me quería volver a ver. Eso me puso peor, yo ahora estaba muriendo lentamente por no tenerla conmigo y saber que me odiaba, pero lo que en realidad me mataría definitivamente era escucharla decir que había dejado de amarme.

El sólo hecho de tener ese pensamiento unos segundos en mi mente me hizo entrar en pánico, choque mi cabeza hacia atrás con el asiento y le pegue al volante con mis manos del puto coraje y la desesperación.

- Puta madre –dije entre dientes –no te puedo perder ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si ya lo hice?...ya te perdí –seguí llorando –

Había comenzado a llover, la vista de su ventana se empezó a distorsionar con las gotas que caían sobre los cristales del auto, todo estaba mal, como aquella visión borrosa que tenía ahora, no podía ver claro, no sabía qué hacer para recuperar mi vida, mi alma, a mi Bella.

Como el puto cobarde que era, arranque el auto y me aleje de ahí, dormí en el auto, un hábito que se estaba formado hace unas semanas. Por la mañana, el cielo estaba un tanto despejado, salí del auto sin antes tomar una de las botellas de whisky que me habían sobrado de la noche anterior. La cabeza me iba a estallar y la boca me sabía a mierda de puerco, pero no importaba, me recargue en el cofre de mi auto y tome un sorbo de alcohol mientras checaba mi celular, lo obvio, tenía como mil llamadas hechas a Bella, no me preocupaba llamarla estando ebrio, porque sabía de antemano que no me contestaría.

- Edward Anthony Cullen –escuche una vocecita a mis espaldas –

Voltee a mirar quien puta madre venía a chingarme la vida, y me sorprendí al ver a mi pequeña y cabroncita hermana Reneesme acompañada de Alice y Emmett. Nessi parecía enojada, venía con las manos en las caderas y ceño fruncido, mientras que Emmett parecía preocupado y Alice con cara de susto estaba comiendo un chocolate del tamaño de Jupiter.

- ¿Vaya a que debo el honor de su visita a mi humilde morada? –hable con sonrisa socarrona mientras le daba otro trago a mi botella –

- Déjate de mamadas y escúchame bien –hablo emputada la pequeña heredera de mi familia –

- Tranquila Nessi no la vayas a cagar –dijo Emmett –

- Recuerda que es nuestro último chance –Alice habló con la boca llena –

- Cállense y déjenme hablar –les dijo la mocosa, yo me reí un poco mientras le iba a dar otro trago a mi botella, pero la cabrona me la arrebato y se la paso a Emmett –

- Aviéntala lejos –le dijo a mi amigo sin dejar de mirarme con ceño fruncido–

- Pero es whisky –dijo el grandote como si lo que le pidieran fuera pecado –

- ¡Dije que la tires! –grito –

- A la orden –mi amigo reacciono rápido y mando la botella más allá de Plutón.

- Ahora escúchame bien pedazo de basura… ¿por qué eso eres no? Basura –seguí sonriendo divertido por la situación – ¿Así te gusta que te hablen no?…como si fueras basura…está bien porque lo eres…me encanta la idea de que te autocastigues por todas las pendejadas que hiciste y que sigues haciendo –mi sonrisa se borró, ya no me gustaba lo que decía, puta madre –estoy harta…todos estamos hartos de que te comportes como una pinche niña llorona que sólo se dedica a recordarse cada día que es mierda y que no merece nada de la vida y que desea que la parta un rayo y mil pendejadas más…tú pinche comportamiento no solo te deprime…también le hace lo mismo a los que estamos cerca de ti

- Pues entonces váyanse al carajo –dije sin más intentando alejarme, pero la escuincla babosa me detuvo y me puso de nuevo en el cofre –

- Si sería muy fácil esa opción…pero resulta que no sólo se trata de ti…para tu puta mala suerte no eres el centro del pinche universo Edward Cullen…y por tú culpa alguien a quien en serio aprecio está sufriendo peor que una Pottermaniaca el día que terminó de leer el último libro de la saga.

- Edward tienes que ir a hablar con ella…aun estas a tiempo–Emmett se oía triste –

- Y con Jasper también –Alice seguía comiendo chocolate –es realmente frustrante para mí que mi casi hermano y mi novio estén peleados…simplemente no lo puedo sobrellevar…tienen que arreglar sus asuntos –se me acercó un poco amenazante –no puedo dejar de comer por la angustia…arreglen sus cosas antes de que mi trasero sea confundido con el de un hipopótamo –me reí un poco de eso –siempre quise un trasero tipo Jennifer López…pero no en versión animal – suspiré y por un momento trate de hablar como una persona normal –

- Lo siento pero…no puedo…ellos están muy heridos por mi culpa…y no encuentro la manera de poder arreglar las cosas…creo que es mejor dejar que el tiempo pase y cada quien continúe con su vida –era lo único sano que podía hacer, dejar a todos en paz y no provocar ya más daño del que había hecho –

- Mira tú…hijo de la puta lástima –hablo Nessi con tono de ya estoy hasta la madre de tus mamadas –ya basta ok…basta –azoto los brazos en sus piernas –escucha lo que tienes que hacer es simple…ve di lo que tienes que decir…que tú muy bien sabes qué es…y verás que las cosas simplemente tomarán su cauce, que no es esto que tú dices –yo la mire con duda mientras pasaba saliva, ella suspiró –Edward mira…tal vez piensas que soy una entrometida que no tiene la edad para hablarte de estas cosas…sólo quiero que sepas una cosa…yo creo en ti…no eres un cobarde…ni una mala persona…simplemente eres una buena persona que ha sufrido bastante…todos tenemos mierda dentro –sonrió con malicia –hasta yo la tengo –sonreí ante eso –lo único que necesitamos saber es que a pesar de todo…somos personas valiosas que queremos ser felices –de nuevo las putas lágrimas se asomaban a mis ojos, chinga –tú siempre me has dicho que no importa lo que pase…lo importante es que sea feliz…que sea valiente…ahora te repito tú propia filosofía –me apretó la mano –no te rindas…si realmente quieres a Bella lucha…no te rindas…ve por tú felicidad y no la dejes escapar.

Sorbí de nuevo por la nariz y me agache un poco para besar la cabeza de mi hermana, la abrace y tuve clara mi determinación.

- Gracias –les dije, me subí al auto y arranque con nuevos bríos por recuperar mi vida –

Cuando pase la esquina donde siempre me detenía, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, pero nada me detendría ahora, iba a recuperar mi vida, iba a recuperar a Bella a como diera lugar. Me detuve casi chirriando las llantas, me baje del auto y tomando bastante aire camine con paso firme hacia la puerta, pensé en subir por su ventana, pero sabía que no me abriría, era más fácil pasar por encima de Charlie y Renee que por Bella misma. Toque una sola vez antes de que la puerta se abriera, el jefe Swan con cara de eres escoria me tapo el paso.

- Buenas tardes Jefe Swan…si me permite, necesito hablar con Bella –dije sin más, no quería ser grosero pero necesitaba hablar con ella, intenté pasar pero era obvio que me negó el paso –

La cara del jefe era en muchos aspectos parecida a la de Bella, sonaba estúpido mi pensamiento ya que era obvio que se parecían, él era su padre, pero a diferencia de Bella, el jefe mostraba un semblante más como asesino, como el de alguien que realmente esta encabronado, no se parecía nada al último recuerdo que tenía del rostro de Bella, sin expresión, como si ninguna emoción pudiera reflejarse en su cara.

Charlie no dejaba de mirarme en silencio, y yo la verdad no sabía que más decirle, quería quitarlo del paso y correr a ver a Bella, pero era obvio que no me lo iba a permitir. Abrí mi boca para decir algo más y sabiendo que pasaría, pero tomándome desprevenido, sentí su puño en mi cara. Me hice un poco para atrás por la fuerza del golpe y apenas y quite la sangre que salió de mi boca.

- No entiendo como todavía tienes el descaro de aparecerte por aquí después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija –realmente estaba encabronado –pero esto lo pude haber evitado hace mucho…no debí dejar que te le acercaras…yo ya sabía el tipo de basura que eres –gracias, hasta él sabía que era basura, me tomo de las solapas –quiero que te largues y no vuelvas por aquí…nunca –sus ojos asesinos no me intimidaban, pero me hacían sentir más culpable –

- Charlie –una voz suave, pero triste se escucho en la puerta –déjalo –Renee con un rostro sereno salió en mi defensa, eso parecía – Charlie por favor suéltalo –dijo con voz tranquila –

- Debería matarlo –no me soltó –o mínimo arrestarlo –me olisqueo –podría hacerlo y acusarlo de conducir en estado de ebriedad, como en los viejos tiempos

- Hágalo –se me salió decirlo –pero eso no va a impedir que hable con Bella –lo reté, el cabrón quería pegarme hasta cansarse, lo leí en sus ojos, pero después de unos segundos, me soltó –

- Tienes cinco segundos para largarte, no quiero verte por aquí jamás

Me estaba amenazando con el dedo índice, después se dio la vuelta y se metió a la casa, dejándome cara a cara con Renee, quien con los brazos cruzados se me acerco y quedo de frente a mí. Ahora podía ver las diferencias y las similitudes entre Bella y sus padres, ella era físicamente más parecida a su padre, pero las emociones que reflejaba su rostro eran idénticas a las de su madre, lo supe cuando su madre me miró con los ojos totalmente tristes, pero al mismo tiempo como vacios, era la misma mirada que me había dado ella aquella vez, cuando terminamos, cuando mi vida terminó. Sentí que mi corazón se apretujó, mis ojos seguramente ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Parece que las cosas buenas no pueden durar para siempre ¿verdad? –no putas mames, esta mujer quería terminar de masacrarme –

- Renee yo… -me interrumpió –

- Cuando decidí que volveríamos a Forks, Bella pensó que lo hacía porque me había reconciliado con Charlie y tenía una necesidad desesperada por sexo –sonrió un poco, pero sentí la amargura desbordar en sus labios –pero la realidad era que yo nunca me había separado de su padre del todo y que el verdadero hecho de que quisiera que nos instaláramos de nuevo aquí, fue porque sentía que era lo mejor para Bella, volver a Forks, tal vez le hiciera bien, cambiar su forma de ser tan autodestructiva –ella se estremeció ante el comentario y el hecho de que estaba recordando a aquella Bella –y por un momento pensé que realmente había logrado mi objetivo, había recuperado a mi hija…tú y todo lo que hay en Forks me la habían devuelto –sus ojos se cristalizaron –pero así como llegó se esfumó –mi corazón se estremeció –…me la arrebataste

- Renee por favor perdóname yo en realidad nunca quise lastimarla –fui sincero, yo en verdad amaba a Bella –

- No sé en realidad que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes…Bella no nos ha contado…porque ella en realidad no habla con nadie…lo único que pudo decir antes de quedarse muda fue que quería irse y no volver a saber nada de ti ni de nadie –se volvió a estremecer –no sé qué pasó…lo único que sé es que está sufriendo y que ya no es la chica sonriente que vivía aquí…pero tampoco la chica problemática y salvaje que era en Phoenix –sorbió por la nariz intentando no llorar –parece que desde que volvimos de la competencia está muerta en vida –soltó una sola lágrima que hizo que las mías salieran en silencio –…mi hija se fue…abandonó su cuerpo –esto era demasiado para mi, tenía que arreglar todo ya, no podía dejar a Bella más tiempo en ese estado –

- Te prometo que voy a hablar con ella y que voy a arreglar todo esto…no voy a permitir que ella siga sufriendo y menos por mi culpa –le dije muy terminante, me disponía a caminar hacia la puerta cuando ella me detuvo con sus palabras –

- Bella no está –arrastró las palabras –como te dije…ella se fue –la miré con horror –

- ¿Cómo que se fue? –dije totalmente paniqueado - ¿A dónde?

- Regresó a Phoenix por unos días…pero en realidad sólo iba a estar de paso…tenía otros planes –

- ¿Qué planes? –me acerque amenazadoramente, ella sin mostrar temor por mi semblante y palabras dijo sin más –

- Unos en los que tu ya no estás incluido –hablo fríamente, igual que Bella –si en verdad sientes todavía algo, aunque sea de compasión por mi hija…déjala tranquila…ya hiciste suficiente –lo último me lo escupió prácticamente a la cara, se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa cerrando la puerta –

Me quede de pie mirando hacia la nada, las palabras de Renee me estaban taladrando la cabeza, todas y cada una, Bella se había ido y no quería volver a saber de mi, como me había dicho el día que terminamos "Tu iras a USC, seguirás tú camino y serás feliz y yo iré a otra parte, siguiendo otro camino y seré feliz", no mames eso era una completa estupidez, no había ni siquiera la posibilidad remota de que yo pudiera aunque fuera vivir sin Bella.

Camine hacia mi auto arrastrando los pies, la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, y en estos momentos realmente, sentí que todo se me venía encima, ya no habría nada más que hacer, nada más. Sin poder evitarlo ni tener porqué hacerlo, ahí de pie donde estaba comencé a llorar como nunca.

**BPOV**

Antes el ponerme este atuendo me daba energía, me relajaba, me ponía feliz, me hacía sentir yo misma, lo que realmente quería, lo que realmente sentía en mi interior. Ahora este atuendo era irrelevante, era una prenda más.

No sabía siquiera que hacía yo aquí, ¿Por qué chingados había venido? tal vez porque no tenía nada más que hacer, o tal vez porque estaba harta de que Aro me estuviera acosando. O tal vez esto era mi última salida para volver a ser más o menos normal.

Pensaba que tal vez el volver a nadar después de tanto tiempo me haría recobrar un poco de mi misma, aunque lo veía muy difícil. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había dejado de ser yo, y parecía que iría para largo. Lo último que recuerdo es que yo no había pedido esto y aún así estaba pasando. ¿Por qué putas era así la vida?

Tome mi gorra y mis gogles y me dirigí hacia afuera donde me esperaban la alberca y la ridícula sonrisa de Aro. Sabía que esta prueba que me iban a hacer era más que pura mamada, Aro sólo estaba complaciendo el requisito de Cayo para que pudiera entrar a Notre Dame, pero la verdad era que yo aún no aceptaba, no me tentaba si quiera, porque nada ahora me importaba, como bien podría decirles que si, y a la vez no, sólo porque no se me pegaba la gana en ese instante.

- Bella querida –Aro me recibió con los brazos abiertos, yo me detuve a dos metros –sabes que no tienes de que preocuparte, esto es sólo pura formalidad, así que relájate y sólo haz lo que mejor sabes hacer –solté un bufido y sonreí amargamente –

- Lo que sé hacer mejor –me pareció una puta ironía – ¿Qué voy a nadar? –me estaba cansando de esto, me puse la gorra y los gogles –

- Has 400 metros libres para empezar –su puta sonrisa me ponía de malas –y en cuanto termines veremos –yo ya no lo pele y me lance al agua –

Creo que muy en el fondo del hueco que ahora era, esperaba que en cuanto estuviera en contacto con el agua, algo pasara que me hiciera volver, tal vez no a la normalidad, pero si a la realidad, pero no paso, claro que no pendeja. Comencé a nadar como por mecánica, pero realmente mi cuerpo se sentía extraño allá adentro, como si yo fuera algo ajeno a toda esa atmosfera.

Y como si hubiera sido un meteoro que paso ante mis ojos e ilumino mi vista cegándome, un solo recuerdo vino a mi mente de repente, mirando el agua que me cubría, recordé el primer beso que nos habíamos dado, bajo el agua, la imagen y la sensación me llenaron por completo, y lo que paso en seguida fue peor que las últimas semanas, era como si hubieran echado ácido al hueco hondo que era mi cuerpo y todo empezara a arder, el aire me empezó a faltar.

Me detuve de repente, jadeando porque no podía respirar, me moví como pude a una orilla y salí de ahí como pude. Camine rápidamente hacia los vestidores, escuchando la voz de Aro a lo lejos, quien sabe que putas dijo. Cuando entré en el vestidor, corrí a una regadera, me quite el traje y abrí la llave del agua, como si eso pudiera hacerme sentir mejor, pero no paso. No estaba llorando, sólo me sentía como si mis pulmones de repente se hubieran llenado de azufre y me impidieran respirar. Me recargue en la pared y poco a poco me senté en la regadera, encogí mis piernas y las abrace con fuerza dejándome mojar por el agua caliente, que no me hizo olvidar, pero por lo menos, me tranquilizo, por el momento. Cerré los ojos sin esperar nada.

**EPOV**

Otro día más, de una semana más, del cual yo, desconocía todo, hasta a mí mismo. Estaba sentado en mi cama, mi aspecto daba asco lo sabía, el reflejo del ventanal no mentía, pero como dije, no me importaba. Escuche que alguien hizo un sonido como si tocara la puerta, no hice caso.

- Supongo que no te importa si paso –era mi madre –

- Ya estas adentro –dije sin más, ella entró con su sonrisa compresiva y olor delicioso, no como el de Bella, pero algo muy apacible –

- Cariño –me acarició la mejilla –me duele verte así… ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que reacciones? –ella sonaba molesta muy en el fondo –

- No quiero ser grosero mamá…pero creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber cómo quiero vivir mi asquerosa vida –aunque no la veía a la cara, sabía que estaba poniendo cara triste por mis palabras –

- Tienes razón…eres suficientemente grande como para saber de qué manera seguirte destruyendo –retiro su mano de mi mejilla –no quiero seguirte interrumpiendo –se levanto –

- Perdóname mamá…tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea un pendejo todo el tiempo –le tome la mano, ella me beso la cabeza –

- No lo eres…simplemente estas aterrado por el cauce que ha tomado tu vida –me acaricio la mano - ¿Has intentado ponerte en contacto con ella? –yo sentí fuego en mi garganta y negué con la cabeza –

- Nadie sabe donde esta…no creo que la vuelva a ver

- Es una pena…pero verás que todo al final se coloca en donde tiene que estar –la vi sonreírme como lo hacía siempre cuando estaba triste, desde que era un niño –vamos a salir a Port Angeles…pero antes de eso…tú papá me pidió que lo encontraras en la biblioteca –me beso la mejilla y salió de ahí –

Sin mucho sentido a su petición, me encontré con Carlisle en la biblioteca, mi padre estaba terminando de hacer unas notas.

- Me dijo mi mamá que… -me interrumpió –

- Deja que termine esto…siéntate –me dijo sin mirarme –

- Aquí estoy bien –dije con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pijama –

Él no me contestó, tardo unos segundos más y terminó con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, dejo todo de lado y se levantó para caminar hacía mi, puso su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó sin rodeos, hacía tiempo que nadie me preguntaba eso, todo mundo se había dedicado a decirme que era mierda y que tenía que reaccionar, y bla bla bla, nadie en este tiempo me había hecho esa pregunta –

- La verdad…no tengo idea –dije sinceramente, mi padre me dio una sonrisa sincera, de comprensión y apoyo –

- Sabes hijo…en estos momentos no puedo evitar recordar a tu abuela –yo no lo miraba a la cara, no podía –…te veo ahora y siento que me estoy viendo a mi mismo de joven –lo mire sin comprender que mi padre en algún momento pudo haber sido una basura como yo, él no había cambiado su semblante amable –cuando me metía en problemas, o había hecho algo que me hacía sentir culpable siempre me decía…"Todas las personas tenemos cosas buenas y malas…luz y oscuridad…pero al final lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos y el coraje que empleemos para tomar las decisiones que tengamos que tomar" –me estremecí por sus palabras, pero no por miedo, sino por otra cosa –nunca he conocido persona más valiente, buena y fuerte que tú hijo –ahora tomo mis dos hombros y me miró de frente –lo primero que nos enseña la vida cuando nacemos es que cometemos errores, porque somos humanos –yo sabía que no tardaría en empezar a llorar –nunca has sido una persona que se vence Edward eso lo sé desde que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez…eres grande por naturaleza y lleno de buenos sentimientos –su mano estaba en mi mejilla mojada –no tengas miedo de las cosas que han salido mal…ten valor para enfrentarlas…y verás que al final las cosas serán…como tienen que ser

- ¿Y si al final las cosas no son como yo quisiera que fueran? –ese era siempre mi temor –

- Entonces habrás de tomar lo impredecible como una oportunidad de crecer y ser feliz con algo más…pero en tú propio camino –me dio una palmada en la mejilla y camino para salir –

- ¿Pero cómo se cuál es mi camino? –dije un tanto desesperado por no saber qué hacer –

- Tú siempre sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer hijo –me volvió a sonreír –sólo tienes que hacerlo –tomo la manija y cerró la puerta al salir –

De repente, sentí como si todo fuera claro para mi, era cierto yo sabía que tenía que hacer, tal vez fuera un cobarde y tuviera miedo, como todo humano, pero era fuerte y me enfrentaría a lo que fuera que le esperara, porque aún había algo que esperar. Tomé aire, había algo que tenía que hacer antes de ir a buscar mi camino.

Si hubiera obedecido al zombie que había sido las últimas semanas, hubiera tocado la puerta y esperado a que me abrieran y cerraran la puerta en la cara, pero no lo haría, esta casa había sido como mía desde la infancia, así que sin más giré la manija y entré sin más.

Ahí estaba como lo recordaba, Jasper estaba sentado frente al televisor, con rostro deprimente, me reí de su pinta, en verdad, si él lucía así, yo seguramente daba más que pena. Él no se había percatado de mi presencia, fue hasta que la chihuahua de Alice entro, venía de la cocina, con un refresco y masticando una barra de chocolate, en cuanto me vio sus ojos se sobresaltaron y dio un hipido.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? –dijo mi amigo al ver la cara de ella, siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de mi presencia, supe que no la esperaba, pero, supe también que tampoco se le hacía raro –

- Creo que tenemos cosas que decirnos –dije sin más, sin tono de amenaza o tristeza, lo dije como si nada hubiera pasado, espere unos segundos en los que Alice realmente parecía asustada, Jasper no aparto su mirada de la mía y se puso de pie –

- Eso parece –no sonreí, pero tampoco me quede estático, camine hacia la sala dejando que mi cara expresara todo lo que en verdad sentía –

Me encontré con Alice que automáticamente salía del lugar para dejarnos hablar solos, ella mordía su chocolate más deprisa conforme yo me acercaba más a su novio, sonreí y me senté a un lado de él.

**BPOV**

No había terminado de desempacar, las pocas cosas que me había llevado, y no tenía intención de hacerlo, en unas cuantas horas me iría a Phoenix, mi ciudad del pecado, sonaba pendejo pero así siempre la definí, ahí mis demonios se sentían en casa, y tal vez si volvía a aquel lugar y volvía a ser la chica destructiva y salvaje, sería más fácil hacer que el tiempo corriera rápido antes de terminar con lo que fuera que fuera esto.

En verdad que el viaje había sido un desperdicio, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y yo estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Era una mamada, pero no sabía que más hacer, creo que lo único que podía hacer, era salir de este lugar. Escuche sonidos en la puerta, seguramente mis padres habían vuelto, ellos ya tenían claro que yo era muda para el mundo ahora, pero no estaba demás cerrar la puerta, me di la vuelta para hacerlo, pero me quedé petrificada cuando vi aquella silueta parada en el marco de mi puerta. Tenía el rostro como siempre, hermoso y lleno de decisión, era el rostro de mis pesadillas, deje salir mi ira a través de mis ojos, esa persona entendió el mensaje.

- No te culpo por la mirada que me das como bienvenida…me la merezco…siempre lo he sabido –dijo sin más –

- ¿Qué putas haces aquí? –dije con los dientes y puños apretados –

- Vine a arreglar todo el desastre que mis malas decisiones causaron en el pasado…y en el presente –se acerco unos cuantos pasos –

- No quiero escuchar nada que tú tengas que decir –estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara –

- No te pregunté si querías escuchar Bella…voy a hablar…y tú me vas a escuchar quieras o no –Lexie como siempre fue directa, su mirada tenía algo más que eso, tenía penitencia, pero esta no me causaba satisfacción, me causo dolor al mismo tiempo que a ella –

**EPOV**

Habíamos estado varios minutos en silencio, parecía que él no se atrevía a hablar, y yo estaba esperando el momento para hacerlo. Parecíamos dos novios enojados esperando las palabras adecuadas para reconciliarse y besarse. Me reí para mis adentros.

- Supongo que los demás estarán por aquí en cualquier momento –dije con los antebrazos recargados en mis piernas y entrelazando mis manos –

- Si…creo que Alice les habló…no le gusta la tensión que hay últimamente

- Y supongo que eso la hace comer como puerca –dije con media sonrisa –

- Come como desesperada todo el tiempo…a veces temo que empiece a morderme los dedos o algo así –sonrió un poco y yo también –

- Jasper…yo –él hablo rápido sin mirarme a la cara –

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando en tercer año nos enojamos porque Casey Oldman me hablaba a mí y no a ti –sonreí ante el recuerdo de aquella niña encantadora –

- Claro…me encabronaba que te la pasaras babeando por ella –Jasper rió –

- No puedes negar que era un milagro de belleza –enarco una ceja –

- Oh claro que no…era preciosa…pero eso no quitaba que me enojara que no me pelaras por estar con ella…hasta que hice algo para separarlos –no pude evitar sonreír con malicia –

- Si…te le metiste por los ojos e hiciste que ya no me hablara y quisiera estar todo el tiempo contigo…maldito ratero de niñas –reímos uno poco –

- No tuve que hacer mucho…ella solita se dio cuenta de quien era el chico de sus sueños…y recuerdo bien como por eso nos peleamos a golpes en el recreo…antes del primer golpe me lanzaste tierra a los ojos –le recrimine jugando –

- Tenía que tener una estrategia de combate –obviedad y añoranza fue lo que soltó su comentario –recuerdo que Emmett como siempre intentó separarnos

- Si…era cuando estaba obeso –sonreí –sus brazotes de manteca podían asfixiar con un abrazo

- Todavía lo hace –reímos –y al final…no sirvió de nada…Casey Oldman se fue a vivir a Inglaterra y tu y yo nos quedamos como al principio

- Exacto…como los dos mejores amigos –dije mirándolo con verdadero cariño, en verdad quería a ese cabrón hijo de la chingada, y lo extrañaba, necesitaba de él, de sus consejos, de su amistad –lamento mucho haber dicho las cosas…en la forma en que las dije…no quería hacerte sentir mal…pero creo que comprendes mi posición

- Tal vez sino te hubiera visto hace unos años correr y abrazarme mientras llorabas porque te habían partido el corazón, tal vez ya estarías muerto por haber insultado a mi hermana…pero siendo sincero y justo…creo que puedes estar feliz de seguir con vida –su mirada era profunda, sincera, era la mirada de mi mejor amigo –

- Ella me lastimo mucho…tal vez no tuvo la intención…pero lo hizo

- Lo sé –dijo tranquilamente –ella me lo contó todo, desde el principio…hasta los últimos días –tomo aire –no se arrepiente del tiempo pasado junto a ti

- Ni yo tampoco…ahora sé que aprendí mucho de eso…las cosas buenas y malas de la vida siempre traerán alegría y tristeza…pero más que nada…traen una lección –pase mi mano por mi cabello –suena ridículo…pero vine aquí no para hablar de Caty…sino para hablar de nosotros

- No me digas que como mi hermana y Bella te dejaron ahora vienes a ver si yo te digo que si –cabrón siempre sacaba sus mamadas –aún sigo siendo heterosexual…cien por ciento

- Y me da gusto maricona...me has destrozado el corazón…pero me da gusto –nos reímos, cuando paramos de hacerlo lo miro con sonrisa –Te extraño

- Yo también hermano –me dio una palmada en el hombro y después sin que me preocupara nuestra escena gay, nos abrazamos –

- No sabes cómo me has hecho falta cabrón –le dije sinceramente –

- Que puto eres –me dijo y nos reímos sin soltarnos –

Pude ver de reojo que todo mundo espiaba desde la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

- Que putos se ven –escuche a Leah –

- Las nenitas están de vuelta –pinche Rose –

- Ya era hora –Jake parecía harto, Alice seguía comiendo chocolate más lentamente, Emmett le quito la barra de las manos –

- Creo que ya puedes dejar eso –la enana lo miro aún masticando, e hizo cara de alivio –

- Gracias a Dios –yo los mire con sonrisa, ahora podía ir por todo –

**BPOV**

Le había dado la espalda desde que había cerrado la puerta y se había puesto en plan de me vale madres, voy a hablar, pues sólo faltaba que yo quisiera escuchar, pero ahí estaba de pendeja, tal vez no la miraba, pero si la escuchaba. Ahora sabía que aunque yo fuera la muda, no era la sorda, y eso estaba mal, no quería tener conocimiento de nada, pero parecía inevitable.

- Sé que soy la última persona que esperabas ver

- Más bien la última que hubiera querido ver –no supe porque le conteste, yo estaba muda puta madre –

- Y con mucha razón…pero me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente…te este comportando como una idiota –no mames que putas le pasaba, voltee a verla más pinche indignada pero ella no parecía arrepentida por el comentario –

- ¿Qué carajos dices? –mi furia estaba empezando a emerger –

- Digo que tu estupidez te ha cegado por completo

- ¿Te atreves a venir…y a insultarme en mi cara después de lo que provocaste?

- Si…me atrevo…porque he llegado a la conclusión de que si yo no hago nada por recuperar a mis amigos…ustedes no harán nada –sentí su mirada ¿incriminatoria? ¿Qué putas la pasaba a esta vieja? –Bella primero que nada tienes que entender que lo que pasó entre Edward y yo…fue mucho antes de que tú llegaras a su vida

- Ah pues déjame decirte que para él tú nunca has sido agua pasada

- No seas tonta…te estás dejando llevar por tu ceguera provocada por celos y no te permites ver claro…si fueras inteligente en vez de encerrarte y no querer ver a nadie…deberías de estar pidiendo explicaciones por todos lados para poder saber la verdad –la mire con odio, pero por un momento no pude, ella tenía razón, pero eso no me importaba –Ambas conocemos a Edward…sabemos que es una persona con sentimientos muy intensos…y que a pesar de la dureza de su fachada…es muy sensible –esta pendeja no me iba a conmover con su explicación –yo siempre voy a querer a Edward…pero como a un hermano

- Muy tarde tu reflexión…el daño ya lo hiciste

- Lo sé…y no sabes cómo me duele en el alma haberme dado cuenta muy tarde de mi error…pensé que podía lograr amar como hombre a una persona tan especial como él…seamos sinceras si tuvieras a un chico como él en frente no dudarías ni un segundo en querer conquistarlo…yo pensé que teniendo a alguien como él…la felicidad nunca me faltaría…y no me equivoque –sonrió un poco –él me hizo muy feliz…y yo se que él también lo era…pero desde el primer beso…también supe que lo que teníamos no podía ser…porque nunca lo deje de ver como mi hermano.

- Y después le destrozaste el corazón

- Y lo he pagado créeme…el dolor que me causo haberle hecho daño fue horrible…pero siempre me dije que era mejor verlo destrozado ahora que seguir haciendo más grande la mentira.

- Eso no es verdad…Tanya fue la que le contó la verdad

- Ella le contó que yo estaba con alguien…pero quien le contó todo fui yo…Bella somos humanos y cometemos errores…pero también tenemos la capacidad de sanar…de perdonar y seguir adelante

- Yo no puedo hacerlo…

- Claro que puedes –se me acercó más –… ¿Sabes por qué Edward nunca te dijo quien era la chica que lo había destrozado?

- Porque no quería recordarte –ella negó –

- No…porque yo se lo pedí cuando terminamos…le pedí que olvidara a la chica que lo había lastimado y recordara solo a la chica que siempre lo había querido como a un hermano…supongo que a pesar del resentimiento aún me apreciaba…aún entonces

- Pero yo sé que él te sigue queriendo…él nunca te ha dejado de querer…ni siquiera por mi

- Bella…el amor no es algo que se esfume de la nada…en realidad ningún sentimiento se acaba del todo…siempre quedan aunque sean pequeños vestigios de lo que en algún momento fue intenso…Yo sé que Edward jamás va a dejar de quererme…porque yo fui parte de él…y él de mi…pero eso no significa que ahora yo sea el centro de su vida

- Oí decírselo a Tanya…que todavía te quería y que siempre ibas a significar mucho para él-dije con gran tristeza ante la realidad de esas palabras –

- Hable con Tanya…me contó sobre la conversación que tuvo con Edward…y tal parece que te fuiste antes de que terminara dicha conversación –yo me quede petrificada ante ese comentario –

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no le permitiste a Edward terminar de decir que tú eres su presente…la mujer que él ama ahora –yo sabía que de nuevo me había quedado sin respiración, tanto en los pulmones como en el cerebro – Tú misma debes saber que las cosas verdaderas como el amor…no se demuestran con palabras…sino con hechos…y tú misma mirando hacia el tiempo que has pasado aquí deberías de darte cuenta que Edward en realidad te ama…y que si ha cometido errores es porque en realidad quiere ser perfecto para no defraudarte –yo sentí algo emerger en mi interior –Yo soy su pasado…tú eres su presente…y estoy segura que su futuro también…Edward te ama…y lo sabes…muy en el fondo…te ama tanto como tú a él.

**(****Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks - The National)**

Y entonces paso, eso que no había podido ocurrir en todas estas semanas de pesadilla, estaba pasando, al mismo tiempo. Todas mis memorias con Edward saltaron a mi mente y se conectaron con mi corazón para hacerme revivir todas las sensaciones de cada momento. La primera vez que lo vi, el primer beso, las discusiones, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, las alegrías y tristezas, todo salto a mi interior y me lleno por completo casi al punto de sentirme explotar por los sentimientos.

- Él me ama –dije balbuceando, porque había llegado el milagro, empecé a llorar, a llorar como nunca –

Mis lagrimas y lloriqueos llenaron la habitación, vi que Lexie sonreía un poco, contenta de que hubiera reaccionado, aunque inmediatamente se preocupo porque la forma en que lloraba ya no era normal, estaba llorando sin parar, y con gritos realmente fuertes.

- Bella tranquila ya paso –me quiso abrazar y yo grite más fuerte, mis lágrimas parecían ríos de aguas rápidas, yo me hice a un lado antes de que le pegara por no dejarme llorar –Bella por favor tranquilízate…si quieres llorar está bien…pero por favor respira

Yo no lograba hacer lo que me pedía, estaba totalmente desbordada, no podía parar de llorar, era algo instintivo, yo quería parar de llorar pero no podía. Seguí gritando, hipando y llorando, esto ya era una mamada, que no podía detener.

- Por Dios…esto ya no está bien –saco su teléfono y marco un número –Alice…gracias a Dios…por favor tienes que venir a la casa de Bella rápido…se ha puesto muy mal…por favor ven rápido –colgó y vi que de nuevo intentó acercarse a mi –Bella tranquila ya pedí ayuda…están en camino –se acerco un poco y yo sólo levanté las manos para detenerla mientras seguía llorando como desquiciada, como pude me senté en la cama y me agarre fuerte de la cabecera –

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar, yo seguí llorando, y al mismo tiempo intentando recuperar mi respiración, las vi llegar y quedarse sorprendidas en la puerta, mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, era claro que lo era.

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Rose, yo sin dejar de llorar le contesté –

- No pue…do…no puedo parar –Rose me miró raro, Lexie le ayudo a entender –

- De llorar…no puede parar de llorar –Alice se acerco y parecía que me iba a abrazar, Lexie gritó y la sacó del camino –¡Nooo!…ya lo intenté…y sólo se puso peor –todas me miraban impresionadas –

- Tal vez sólo está intentando sacar toda la mierda que trae dentro –Leah hablo sin censura –déjenla que llore –tome aire y aún con mis lloriqueos, miré de forma asesina a Leah y señalándola dije mirando a las demás –voy a matarla –

- No seas pendeja –le dijo Alice a Leah –

- Tal vez necesite refrescarse –volvió a decir Leah, se me acercó un poco pero con precaución como si fuera un animal salvaje –Bella ¿Quieres un poco de agua? –yo sin parar de llorar negué con la cabeza –

- Has que se detenga –dije con mi voz llena de lloriqueos mientras miraba a Alice –haz que se detenga –todas me miraban atónitas, estaba desesperada, quería que me ayudaran a parar de llorar, entonces grite -¡Que alguien me dé un puto sedante! –y seguí llorando

Las chicas entendieron lo que necesitaba, y rápidamente se movieron para lograr que dejara de llorar.

Sabía que el sedante había hecho su efecto, porque ya no estaba llorando, aunque seguía sintiendo lágrimas en mis ojos, pero mis parpados se sentían secos, tenía ahí la evidencia de que realmente había estado llorando, desde la inconsciencia un olor me había llegado para relajar mi sueño, me removí un poco en mi cama y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mi sueño no había sido sueño y que realmente Edward estaba conmigo. Sentí su brazo tensarse y al mismo tiempo cubrirme, sabía que me estaba despertando, pero desconocía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba a mi habitación pude admirarlo completamente, lucía demacrado, cansado, fachoso y hermoso, jamás me cansaría de verlo, de sentirlo, a pesar de todo. Lo amaba, y jamás iba a dejar de hacerlo, era cierto eso que dijo Caty: los sentimientos nunca se van del todo…siempre quedan vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue intenso, pero en mi caso, la intensidad con la que amaba a Edward jamás se iba a terminar, eso me era más que claro.

Podía darme cuenta que él tampoco la había pasado bien últimamente, me lo dijo su mirada cansada y con restos de tristeza, sus ojos hermosos pero llenos de sentimientos encontrados me hicieron estremecer, no quería parpadear para asegurarme que no estaba soñando, él hizo lo mismo, ya que su mirada estaba totalmente clavada en la mía.

Supe que había llegado el momento de hablar, y aunque sabía que me amaba, en este momento no sabía si eso iba a ser suficiente para perdonarlo. Escuché el sonido de su corazón y su aliento me rozo la boca cuando hablo.

- Pensé que seguirías dormida más tiempo –espere un momento y sin moverme de su abrazo le dije –

- Yo también…pero ya desperté –lo miré con profundidad y hable con tono serio –tenemos que hablar –

- Lo sé –susurró –

Él me devolvió la mirada de la misma forma que yo se la había dado, pero nos quedamos en la misma posición, tal vez queríamos disfrutar otro poco de la paz que nos regalaba aquel instante, porque tal vez no la volveríamos a sentir en mucho tiempo, tal vez no, o tal vez sí.

**Bueno pues ahí estuvo ¿Qué les pareció? mil reviewsssssssssss please para que ahora si no me bloquee y mande a la chingada a mi jefe cuando quiera ponerme a trabajar mientras este inspirada...jajajjaja...las quierooooooooooooooo...las veo pronto**

**CaSs C.D.**


	24. Tormenta Eléctrica

**Hello.**

**Muy bien, pues primero lo primero, les traigo el capitulo final de esta historia, lamento en serio la espera, pero no es mala onda de mi parte, es sólo que en los último meses no estuve en condiciones para escribir...la sonrisa no ha sido mi común denominador así que para escribir algo bien...hace falta estar bien mentalmente y yo de plano no doy una jaja, aún así espero este capítulo las entretenga pero sobre todo las divierta y las haga sonreír.**

**Agradezco infinitamente el haberme acompañado hasta el final, en verdad no saben como las aprecio a todas y cada una, las quiero más que a mi café matutino para comenzar a trabajar jajaja. Espero poder aparecer pronto para contar otra historia, por ahora les dejo el cap y en un par de semanas les traeré un pequeño EPILOGO, así que no me extrañen tanto que falta algo más por contar de Sueños Líquidos.**

**Deje en mi perfil el playlist de la historia, que recalco esta bien chingona jajaja y algo bien importante para poder escribir para mi es la music, es mi inspiración y contándoles un secreto, muchas tal vez lo notaron, otras no, cada capítulo es el nombre de alguna canción, que obvio me inspiro el cap jajaja. Por ahora el playlist de este cap esta buenísimo.**

**(The Best of my love – The Eagles)**

**(Hometown Glory - Adele)**

**(Exogenesis: Symphony, Pt. 3: Redemption – MUSE)**

**Bueno, no me despido, espero verlas pronto por aquí, de nuevo mil gracias por todo, las quiero un chingo, y ojalá pudiera regalarles un Edward a cada una.**

**(Los personajes son de mi Diosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me pongo toda loca marihuana a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

_En días lluviosos vamos nadando…estas en mi mente todo el tiempo…sé que eso no es suficiente…Si el cielo puede romperse, debe haber un camino de regreso…al Amor y sólo al amor._

**CAP. XXIV**

**TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA.**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**EPOV**

Había algo en la fotografía que representábamos en estos momentos que me hacía recordar el pasado, cuando los dos no teníamos más que el amor del uno por el otro, no había odio, no había tristeza, no había amargura, y mucho menos había expectación por lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ahora.

Nos habíamos quedado mucho tiempo recostados en silencio, mirándonos, como intentando pensar que putas decir, pero tal parecía que nada ocupaba nuestra mente, sólo el hecho de poder vernos, tal vez por última vez.

Ahora estábamos sentados sobre la cama, yo de un lado y ella del otro, dándonos la espalda, y con las manos a los costados recargadas sobre la cama, sentirla así tan cerca, y tan lejos, era lo peor que había podido sentir en semanas, miraba mi mano y ver que estaba a centímetros de la suya, me causaba un dolor insoportable.

Pero no podía comparar el dolor de ahora con el que había estado padeciendo por semanas, pero aún así tenía que admitir que en estos momentos estaba aterrado porque ese dolor se volviera cada vez peor, más a partir de ahora.

Había llegado totalmente asustado después de la llamada de Caty, sólo alcancé a entender que Bella se había puesto mal, ya ni siquiera puse más atención a lo que me dijo después, salí con Jasper detrás de mí de su casa y volé prácticamente a la de Bella. Cuando llegué mi corazón estaba totalmente asustado, creí que había cometido una locura, sentí como se me congeló la sangre y mi respiración se paro cuando subía a su cuarto y la encontré recostada en su cama, dormida, pálida y cansada, rápidamente miré sus muñecas o alguna rastro de sangre, algo que me diera la certeza de que se había hecho daño, pero no encontré nada, aún así sentí como la histeria se apoderaba de mi.

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas y Caty fue la única que me pudo explicar todo. Le habían dado un sedante, y se acababa de quedar dormida después del ataque que tuvo, se había puesto a llorar como loca y tal parecía que no habían podido calmarla hasta que le habían dado el medicamento. No sé porque en ese momento me alegré y sentí alivio al escuchar las palabras de Caty como en los viejos tiempos, Bella estaba a salvo, saque el aire que tenía contenido intentando concentrarme en Bella, porque sabía que las chicas, tal vez salvo Alice, no se alegraban de que estuviera aquí, lo vi en sus miradas.

Cuando me acerque a la cama, pude ver mejor el rastro de sus lágrimas, y sentí una punzada, más bien una puñalada en mi pecho, porque sabía que todas esas lágrimas eran por mí, era claro que yo seguía siendo mierda.

Sentí que mis propias lágrimas se iban a desbordar, hasta que sentí la mano de Caty sobre mi hombro, voltee a verla y sentí como la fuerza volvía a mí, me dijo en voz baja "ella lo sabe", y tuve la certeza de que Bella lo sabía, sabía que a pesar de todo, la amaba, y ella no tenía duda de eso. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí un poco, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, esta también era nuestra reconciliación, porque ella a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, fue mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, y la quise mucho, y eso no iba a cambiar, aunque ahora amara a Bella. Le susurré gracias, y como si hubiera emergido de las aguas y pudiera respirar normalmente, el verdadero Edward hablo con voz firme para pedir que me dejaran a solas con Bella, que yo la cuidaría, Rose y Leah obviamente se negaron, pero después de ver mi semblante y la mirada que les di, nadie se opuso.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, no dude y con delicadeza me recosté junto a ella, sabiendo que nada la despertaría ahora, la abracé con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo de forma protectora, quería que en sus sueños se sintiera segura, sin dolor, porque ya no habría más tristeza en su vida, yo me encargaría de eso. Besé su cabeza y me quede velando sus sueños por un buen rato.

Y ahora estamos aquí, representando esta imagen tan contrastante, porque puede parecer que ambos estamos dolidos, pero al mismo tiempo se siente la esperanza sobre nuestros cuerpos, el cuarto está impregnado de eso. En mi caso particular puedo decir que su olor me estaba mareando, porque me estaba conteniendo por respirarlo con total plenitud, y mi cabeza y la razón no me dejaban, porque sabía que no estaba en plena libertad de hacerlo. Miré mis manos otra vez y sabía que era tiempo de hablar, pero ella como siempre se me adelantó.

- ¿Recuerdas el día de navidad, cuando me contaste cómo tú abuelo siempre contentaba a tú abuela? –su pregunta me agarró en curva, no me la esperaba, pero inmediatamente recordé aquel momento –

- Si –sólo atiné a decir eso en susurro –él le cantaba siempre una canción

- Si –espero unos segundos y después continuó – ¿podrías cantarla?

Me quede un minuto pensando en su petición, era absurda, pero al mismo tiempo entendí que era necesaria, la canción de mis abuelos era algo que realmente siempre había ayudado a encontrar un momento feliz, por algo ellos estuvieron juntos hasta el final, y yo quería eso mismo para Bella y para mí, sino es que más. Voltee un poco más para verla totalmente bien dándome la espalda, la luz del alba que era lo único que la alumbraba la hacía ver hermosa y demacrada, pero más hermosa, siempre sería hermosa para mí.

Me aclaré la garganta y me lamenté de no tener aquí la guitarra de Jasper o ni siquiera el ukulele de Nessi para poder acompañar la canción, aún así respiré profundo y con voz clara y pausada cante para ella.

"You always hurt the one you love…The one you shouldn't hurt at all"

"You always take the sweetest rose…And crush it till the petals fall"

"You always break the kindest heart…With a hasty word you can't recall, so"

"If I broke your heart last night…It's because I love you most of all"

Cuando terminé de cantar, todo de nuevo se quedó en silencio, pensé que acto seguido de que terminara habría una reacción, pero no hubo nada. Sentí pánico en seguida, pero sólo por unos segundos, porque algo me daba la certeza de que las cosas se arreglarían.

- Bella yo necesito decirte… -me interrumpió de nuevo –

- Eres un pendejo –me dijo con voz pastosa - ¿lo sabías verdad?

**(The Best of my love – The Eagles)**

Primero, me quedé pendejo por lo que dijo, pero después sonreí porque ésta era mi Bella, ella había regresado. La miré, había volteado un poco y vi su perfil, tenía un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, me puse de pie, rodee la cama y me puse frente a ella, Bella subió el rostro y me miró, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero pude ver que era mi Bella la que me veía, no la chica que me había abandonado hace semanas. Le di una mirada penetrante, intentando reflejar todo lo que la amaba y me senté a un lado sin perderla de vista y ella tampoco, tomé su rostro, limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos con delicadeza y aspiré mucho para poder encontrar en mi interior las palabras adecuadas.

- Es verdad –asentí lentamente con la cabeza –soy un pendejo –sonreí un poco –pero pendejo, imbécil, tarado, hijo de la chingada –suspiré intentando que las lágrimas no me traicionaran –nunca he dejado de amarte –ella soltó más lagrimas – ¿Lo sabes verdad? –le dije con mirada intensa, ella en silencio asiente con pequeños movimientos de cabeza –

- Lo se –me susurra, yo sonrió –pero también sé que esto que siento por ti…me ha hecho mucho daño –a mi se me borró la sonrisa en automático –tal vez…me ha causado más tristeza que felicidad

- Bella por favor no digas eso –le dije abrazándola, no quería escucharla decir eso, cuando lo único que podía haber en mi cerebro, es el conocimiento de que gracias a ella era feliz –

- ¿Edward de qué sirve amarnos si nuestros temperamentos hacen que nos hagamos daño al mismo tiempo? –su pregunta me estaba matando, sentía que iba a explotar en pedazos, lo único que me mantenía completo eran los brazos de Bella rodeándome –

- Eso no es cierto –dije con la voz ahogada –

- Claro que si…míranos –su voz fue triste pero estaba llena de seguridad, eso me gusto menos –parecemos unos pinches zombis después de un malentendido, no somos capaces de lograr mantenernos como seres humanos normales sino es por el otro, y cuando hay problemas enloquecemos hasta dañar a los demás –me dijo con voz asustada, la miré, no iba a pasar otra vez–No podemos tener una dependencia así –le acaricié la mejilla –y hablo por mi cuando digo…que no me siento capacitada para amar a alguien

- Eso es mentira –dije con convicción –porque yo se que me amas

- Es verdad –dijo sorbiendo por la nariz –Te amo más que a nada…pero ¿De que sirve amar algo cuando al mismo tiempo te dedicas a destruirlo? –

- Tienes razón…tu destruiste lo que yo era –le dije con determinación –terminaste por completo con la sombra en la que me había convertido y me devolviste a la vida –esa era la puta verdad –

- A costa de más tristeza, daño y dolor –puta madre, no podía dejarla hacerse más daño –

Bella estaba en un error, eso lo sabía, pero ella quería creer una puta mentira ahora, y yo estaba convencido de que nunca más dejaría que ella creyera más mentiras. La detuve, tome su rostro entre mis manos, bese su frente, la miré un momento para sonreírle y darle tranquilidad, después bese sus ojos para borrar ese rastro de tristeza que tenía, la miré de nuevo queriendo borrar con esto todas las dudas que se alojaban en su mente, y a las cuales ella estaba aferrada, tontamente, porque tanto ella como yo sabíamos que aunque nos habíamos hecho daño en el pasado, nada era más fuerte entre nosotros que el amor que nos teníamos, por algo ella me había hecho cantar la canción de mis abuelos "Si rompí tu corazón anoche…es porque te amo más que a nada" eso dice el último verso.

Al final, acariciando su rostro con mis dedos pulgares, me acerqué y lentamente hice lo que me moría por hacer desde hace tiempo, la bese en la boca, en esa boca mía que adoraba tanto desde que la vi, puta madre, me sentí desfallecer cuando nuestros labios y nuestros alientos se entremezclaron, tal vez en estos momentos fuéramos ruinas por fuera, pero lo que teníamos dentro estaba comenzando a renacer, porque como si hubiera sido una llama, mi interior, se encendió.

Sabía que no era el mejor beso que nos habíamos dado, pero hasta este momento era el más importante, el que más significado tenía para mi, porque no mames, sabía que con cada milímetro, espacio y movimiento de este beso, era un indicio de lo que sentía por ella. Fue un beso suave y corto, pero profundo y emocional. Cuando me separé de ella y abrí los ojos lentamente, me di cuenta de mis lágrimas silenciosas, porque ahora ella me las secó. Besé sus manos y la miré muy bien antes de hablar.

- Algo que me hace sentir tan vivo por dentro…no puede servir para destruir –se quedo en silencio y yo tenía que aprovechar ese momento – cada momento de mi vida ha tenido un peso importante para mi crecimiento, tanto bueno como malo, desde que era niño supe que sino me preocupaba por mis convicciones estaría muerto…y lo estuve mucho tiempo…porque había olvidado quien era yo y que era lo que quería de la vida –ella seguía llorando en silencio –olvide que cuando era niño y mi abuela murió, sobre su tumba le prometí ir siempre tras mis metas y mi felicidad…Y llegaste tú y todo se transformo…tú que eres todo salvajismo, locura y fuerza…me contagiaste con tu manera peculiar de ver la vida…sé que he sacado lo mejor de ti…lo sé no solo por mi…sino por los que están a nuestro alrededor

Tomé aire, Bella aún no se quejaba por mis palabras, eso era bueno, tenía que convencerla de una vez por todas.

- Tú me devolviste a la vida…me regresaste a mis amigos, a mi familia, me devolviste la ganas de amar y ser quien quiero ser realmente…tú la emmo desquiciada de mierda me hizo enamorarme –ella sonrió un poco –Yo sé que tú crees que el daño que nos hemos causado por nuestras estupideces son un impedimento para estar juntos…yo te digo que son sólo vestigios de la inmadurez de ambos…solo eso…son pruebas para demostrarnos que realmente lo que queremos es estar juntos

- Son competencias…como la natación –asiento la cabeza –

- Exacto…y tú sabes que lo más importante en una competencia no es preocuparse por el rival…es por superarse uno mismo

- Pero yo…soy autodestructiva…yo no –la interrumpí, poniendo mi mano en su boca, le sonreí y con voz tranquila le dije –

- Todo lo que fuiste en el pasado fue consecuencia de una vida solitaria y de incomprensión de tu parte y de los que te rodeaban en ese momento…a pesar de eso, te mantuviste en pie, negándote a perderte como yo lo hice…tú vez más allá que los demás…cuando alguien realmente te importa…eres capaz de cualquier cosa porque este bien –le paso un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja –tú dices que eres oscura y retorcida –le sonrío –y crees que es una debilidad…y no lo es…eso es una fortaleza

- ¿Y siempre será así? –no la entendí – ¿y si realmente nunca maduro? Tal vez te ame demasiado… ¿pero si ese amor nunca es suficiente para curar las pendejadas que hago y te hago infeliz?...estás aquí intentando hacerme sentir bien…pidiendo perdón cuando realmente si nunca fuiste sincero conmigo desde un principio era porque no me querías ver mal…porque el ser como soy no te permite ser totalmente abierto conmigo –puta madre, ahí va de nuevo –yo soy la que tendría que pedirte perdón por ser tan putamente conflictiva todo el tiempo…pero ni siquiera eso soy capaz de hacer ahora…me siento tan ajena a esto…a ti…a mi misma…sólo sé que te amo pero eso en estos momentos no es suficiente para encontrar lo que quiero y necesito hacer ahora.

La observé detenidamente, y unas sabias palabras cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese momento "En ocasiones, es necesario estar a solas para poder ordenar tu mente, porque en ocasiones solamente la soledad te da la claridad necesaria para poder encontrarte a ti mismo". Sabía que en estos momentos Bella sabía la verdad, sabía que la amaba, lo único que necesitaba era estar a solas para definir que era lo que haría ahora. Tuve miedo por cinco segundos, pensando que tal vez ella decidiera algún plan que no me incluyera, pero si eso era lo mejor para ella, para su felicidad, yo sería feliz, de cierta manera. Sonreí amablemente y bese su mano.

- Sólo algo más –apreté su mano –para que lo escuches, porque sé que lo sabes –le acaricié la mejilla y tome aire –Te amo Bella

- Yo también te amo –sonreí un poco y ella lo hizo también pero de manera más triste –

Me incliné de nuevo y la bese, pero este beso fue diferente, no sabía ni a bienvenida ni a despedida, fue un poco más largo que el anterior pero tenía los mismos sabores, y un añadido de esperanza mezclado con incertidumbre, porque tal vez éste fuera nuestro último beso, o tal vez no.

Me levante y sin dejar de verla, caminé despacio hacia la puerta, le di una ultima mirada llena de todo el amor y la cordura que me quedaban antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de mi.

**BPOV**

Debo decir, que nunca antes me había sentido tan revuelta, esto era un caos, un puto desmadre, pero era uno que tal vez yo realmente necesitaba para darme cuenta de las cosas.

Darme cuenta que me había portado como una pinche estúpida en este tiempo, pero sobre todo egoísta porque no había querido arreglar la situación con Edward, ni escuchar sus explicaciones que yo realmente necesitaba para que se arreglaran las cosas entre nosotros. Y es a esto a lo que le temo, y siempre le he temido, que mi necedad, y mi terquedad por ser tan desequilibrada nunca dejen que las cosas estén bien, y en vez de dejar que las cosas se solucionen, hago que empeoren más.

Me lleva la chingada, soy un puto desmadre con patas. Me tapo el rostro con las manos y me entra una desesperación por correr tras Edward y pedirle que vuelva y no se vaya nunca más, pero sé que no es momento para eso, sigo toda pendeja y en problemas, sé que necesito un momento para estar a solas, despejar mi pinche cabeza y así lograr encontrar la manera de arreglar todas las pendejadas que hice.

Tomo aire, y acto seguido me levanto, sé exactamente cual es el sitio que me puede dar un poco de paz en estos momentos.

En cuanto entro en aquel lugar me pasan dos cosas, la primera, en cuanto estoy en contacto con el olor a cloro de la alberca mi cuerpo se relaja completamente dándome la razón de que este lugar era el sitio que necesitaba para darme un poco de cordura y claridad para pensar. La segunda, por mis ojos pasa una imagen, la de aquel primer día cuando entré en aquella alberca a hacer mi prueba para entrar al equipo, aquel día tan afortunado y feliz, donde demostré que a pesar de lo absurda de la idea, y de ir en contra de mis ahora amigas, entre en el equipo.

Ahora recuerdo aquel momento, el rostro de Edward tan petrificado cuando me miró hacer la prueba, hace unos días podía decir que tal vez me miro de aquella manera porque le recordaba a Caty, ahora debo decir que él me miro de aquella forma no porque le recordara a Caty, sino porque él no quería que lo hiciera, quería que fuera yo, no un recuerdo. Y pensando y siendo optimista, lo fui, fui única para él, y lo seguiré siendo. Me senté en las gradas y me quedé mirando el agua por horas.

Me puse a pensar en todas y cada una de las cosas que habían pasado hasta este momento, en cómo había llegado a estar aquí, en ser la persona que soy ahora, pero sobre todo en ¿cómo lo había conseguido? Porque si hay algo más que obvio y diferente del año pasado a este día, es que yo soy una persona completamente distinta. Entonces es cuando me pregunto ¿Cuál de las dos Bellas es la real? ¿La que vivía en Phoenix o la que vive en Forks?

Es cuando siento como el puto miedo me invade, porque tal vez esta chica que se sentía feliz la mayoría del tiempo, que tiene los amigos más chingones, y el novio más increíble del mundo, tal vez nunca existió, tal vez ni Edward ni el destino me engaño, tal vez fui yo misma. Pero después me pongo a pensar y trato de sentirme positiva, y me digo, no, porque un holograma, algo tan falso no puede producir tantas toneladas de verdadera felicidad.

Puta madre, ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrarse a uno mismo, definir lo que siente y lo que quiere hacer? Me lleva el puto carajo. Agito mi cabello con ambas manos y procuro concentrarme. Respiro profundamente, cierro los ojos y trato de buscar en mi cerebro algo que me ayude con esta mierda.

Y como si hubiera estado ahí siempre, encuentro lo que necesito. Abro los ojos y siento que lo estuviera viendo de nuevo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estoy parada en la puerta de mi habitación, viendo como mi madre deprisa pero con lágrimas en los ojos y manos temblorosas, termina de poner ropa sobre una maleta, yo la observo bien y descubro en su mirada algo muy conocido para mi, es la mirada que yo utilice durante años, la mirada del desconocimiento de mis actos, la mirada que daba cuando hacía una pendejada que no quería hacer pero la hacía porque no sentía las consecuencias de esta, la hacía porque no había algo que me dijera que no, pero aún así nunca la quería hacer. _

_Mi madre empacaba nuestras cosas para irnos de Forks, lejos de mi padre, lejos de casa, y lo hacía sin tener en realidad el deseo de hacerlo. Ella no se quería ir, y yo tampoco._

_La mire inquisitiva, porque no entendía porque nos íbamos, porque a pesar de mi edad, sabía que no nos íbamos de vacaciones y además que mi padre no iría con nosotras, él estaba abajo sin hacer ruido. Cuando mi mamá terminó de hacer la maleta, se limpia la cara y me toma de la mano, yo jalo de ella._

_ - Anda Bella…tenemos que irnos_

_ - Pero yo no me quiero ir –decía con tono triste y molesto –yo me quiero quedar aquí…en la casa...yo vivo en Forks_

_ - Ya no cariño –me sigo jalando, ella me detiene, me toma por los hombros y me intenta sonreír –no estés triste, tu y yo nos iremos muy lejos, a un lugar donde brille mucho el sol y haya muchos niños para que puedas jugar con ellos –sonríe más y yo acentúo más el ceño –_

_ - No…no quiero…me quiero quedar en Forks –le grito y ella sin dejarme hacer mi berrinche me jala y me lleva abajo –_

_Cuando bajamos, alcanzo a ver a Charlie sentado en el comedor, yo lo miró y le grito para que no deje que Renee me lleve con ella._

_ - Papi…papi…no me quiero ir –me suelto de Renee y corro a abrazarlo, él me abraza fuerte y yo no quiero que me suelte –no dejes que me lleve, no quiero irme…quiero que todos nos quedemos aquí en Forks –me pongo a llorar y él me acaricia la cabeza –_

_ - No llores cariño –yo no puedo hacer lo que me pide, me separa y me mira –pero tienes que obedecer a tu madre –yo no entiendo lo que me dice, después sin esperarlo siento como la mano de Renee me separa de él –_

_ - No…no quiero ir_

_ - Renee…por favor sólo piensa bien las cosas –dice Charlie –_

_ - No hay nada que pensar –le dice con voz fría –lo siento Charlie…pero sino me voy ahora me voy a quedar atrapada en este lugar –y después conmigo arrastrándome, ambas salimos de la casa –_

_Yo doy una última mirada a mi casa, y veo a mi padre mirarnos desde la puerta alejarnos e inmediatamente siento un odio y rencor nacer en mi interior, lo odie por no haberme abrazado más fuerte, por no correr en ese instante e intentar detenernos, por no impedir que Renee me llevara lejos. Después volteo a verla a ella, y siento lo mismo, porque la odie por haberme llevado lejos, cuando ni siquiera ella se quería ir._

_Y pasaron los años, años llenos de odio, inconciencia, deterioro y tristeza, nunca me sentí capaz para enfrentarme a esa nueva etapa, porque nunca la pedí, así que me capacité a mi misma a base de salvajismo y odio para poder soportarla. Era eso lo que necesitaba, necesitaba de ese odio y ese rencor para mantenerme a salvo fuera de mi hogar, porque sabía que sino me aferraba a algo, me moriría de tristeza._

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

Y ahora comprendo que nunca acepte la separación de mis padres, y ellos tampoco, y que mi comportamiento de todos estos años fue una protesta por haber deshecho mi hogar cuando no era necesario, que realmente, siempre he sido una misma persona con diferentes comportamientos que han sido necesarios para lograr subsistir, y que la Bella que se fue hace años de Forks es la misma que esta ahora sentada sobre estas gradas.

La Bella de verdad, aquella fuerte, valiente, sentimental y entregada a las cosas que realmente le importan, la que no se detiene a pensar las cosas cuando siente que lo que tiene que hacer es el simple hecho de hacerlas, la que a pesar de los malos ratos y el sentirse vulnerable y abandonada por años sobrevivió a la soledad que ella misma se impuso porque no estaba dispuesta a vivir una vida que no quería. La Bella de verdad, que ama a sus padres, a sus amigos y a Edward. Sonreí ante el resultado de mi propia reflexión, estoy aquí, soy yo misma y eso no va a cambiar. Me pongo de pie y después de suspirar salgo de aquel lugar.

Es agradable sentir la lluvia sobre mi rostro, hace mucho que no tenía esta sensación sobre mi cuerpo, es bueno sentirse vivo. Llego a la puerta principal de la casa, la persona que me abre me deja pasar, su mamá siempre ha sido amable conmigo, creo que más de lo que me merezco, subo las escaleras y doy dos toques a la puerta, se escuchan murmullos del otro lado, que son silenciados cuando me abren y me miran.

Alice esta entre sorprendida y feliz, yo intento sonreír, pero no puedo, las caras de Leah y Rose son más que recriminatorias, me siento mierda por cómo me porte con ellas las últimas semanas, no merezco tenerlas de amigas lo sé, pero eso no me impedirá conseguir ganármelas de nuevo.

- Bella… -dice Alice en un susurro sorprendida –

- Hola chicas…

- ¿Qué, por fin te dignas a hablarnos? –dice Leah –

- O te pondrás como histérica de nuevo y te tendremos que dar un sedante para controlarte –dice Rose intentando ignorarme, yo sonrió ante la situación, yo me gane esto a chingadazos, pero las conozco y sé que se portan así porque me extrañan –

- No pude venir antes de sacar toda la mierda que tenía dentro –miré a Leah quien me dio una media sonrisa –y vine porque estoy completamente segura de que quiero sanar mis heridas –Rose me mira como siempre – y para hacerlo…las necesito –respiro profundo –necesito a mis amigas

Miro a Alice que me abraza si dudarlo, yo la aprieto y después siento como Leah y Rose se unen a nuestro abrazo.

**EPOV **

Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala del primer piso. Emmett encendió el televisor, Jake destapó un refresco, Jasper sacó su celular y yo me senté intentando arreglar mis ideas. Los cuatro a pesar de estar en una cosa, estábamos esperando iniciar una conversación.

- Aún sigo anonadado –empezó Jake –nunca pensé que pudiera ponerse así…de esa manera

- ¿De esa manera? Más bien…que pinche manera de llorar –dijo Emmett –Rose dice que tiene unos pulmones de no mames

- Seguramente tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo y se acumulo –Jasper hablaba como siempre, pareciendo no poner atención a la conversación pero estando completamente dentro de ella –

- Supongo que después de hoy…las cosas tomarán un rumbo distinto –Jake separa bien las palabras y creo sentir que todos me miran, yo la verdad no se la respuesta –

- Creo que sólo queda esperar…el tiempo dará las respuestas –sólo atino a decir esa pendejada –

- Edward…sabes de sobra lo que va a pasar –me dice Jasper con sonrisa pendeja –siempre has sabido lo que va a pasar entre Bella y tú…sólo que te encanta sufrir como pinche emmo para darte importancia…o más bien para sentir que no todo en tú vida es perfecto

- No mames Jasper –le digo con mueca –

- No el que mamo mucho tiempo fuiste tú con tu pinche actitud de "soy un pendejo mantenme ahora por favor o voy a cagar un ladrillo" –Emmett y Jake sueltan risitas idiotas –deja de preocuparte…que las cosas se arreglaran cuando sea su tiempo –se pone de pie y camina hacia donde estoy para darme un refresco –…preocúpate por no perderte a ti mismo de nuevo en ese trayecto –me da una media sonrisa mientras me destapa el refresco y yo lo tomo y le sonrío también –

- Eres un pendejo muy inteligente ¿Lo sabías verdad? –le digo la pura verdad –

- Oh si…lo sé…es parte de mi encanto

- Como también es parte de tu encanto ser tan puto –le dice Jake –

- Hay mi amor no te pongas celosa…para ti también tengo –se le acerca y le va a acariciar la mejilla y luego lo cachetea –

Comienzan a pelear, jugando obviamente, después Emmett se les une lanzándose sobre ellos, lo que ocasiona que todos se queden si aire, me cago de risa y me pongo a pensar que fui un pendejo por haberme portado como lo hice, realmente los extrañaba, extrañaba esto, a mis amigos, extrañaba ser yo mismo

**BPOV**

Les cuento toda la historia a las chicas, desde los últimos días, hasta cuando me fui de Forks, no omito ningún detalle, y al final me doy cuenta que no lo hago porque sienta que se los debo, sino porque realmente necesito y quiero hacerlo. Ellas me escuchan en silencio, y hacen preguntas cuando yo necesito dar una respuesta. También les cuento sobre mi platica con Caty, y al final todas concluimos que ni ella ni Edward tienen la culpa de lo que paso, sólo las circunstancias y las ganas de querer. Bueno Leah dijo que la que es zorra es zorra y que chingue a su madre, pero supongo que esa es su manera de decir "bueno esta bien no le guardo rencor".

También me doy cuenta que me he perdido de mucho, así que les pido que me platiquen las últimas noticias.

- ¿Y entonces no hicieron nada? ¿No mames que se la pasaron las últimas semanas esperando que Edward y yo reaccionáramos?

- Bueno pues todos estábamos preocupados –me dijo Rose –por ustedes y por nosotros –yo no entendí esa parte –

- Lo que pasa es que por sus mamadas nosotros fuimos presa de una reacción secundaria –de nuevo mi cara mostraba que no entendía –nos empezamos a distanciar por la diferencia de opiniones

- Leah, Jake y yo estábamos de tú lado…nos parecía que lo que hizo Edward era una mamada…Jasper estaba en su propio pedo personal, así que nunca dijo nada de nada…pero el pedo gigante se hizo cuando nos enteramos que Alice y Emmett visitaban a Edward…nos encabronamos un chingo–yo miré a Alice quien me miro con un poco de culpa –la verdad es que creo que ellos no estaban de parte de nadie, sólo querían que las cosas volvieran a ser normales

- Bueno la verdad se me hace un poco exagerado de su parte…ustedes no tenían nada que ver en los pedos de Edward y yo…tal vez Jasper…pero ustedes no tenían porque haber pasado por eso –las mire sincera, tres segundos de silencio precedieron al estallido de la bomba –

- ¿Y qué esperabas pendeja? –me reclamo Alice –primero el pinche estúpido de Edward llega todo poseído a pegarle a Jasper y a insultar a Caty, luego tú en estado catatónico sin querer hablar con nadie…y todos pensando a cada momento que te podrías estar pegando un pinche tiro en la cabeza –yo estoy con la boca abierta, Alice cada vez grita más fuerte –y luego sin contar a todos los demás…Jasper enojado sin querer hablar con nadie…Jake y Emmett perdieron su sentido del humor y sin hablarse, Leah limpiando su habitación cada cinco minutos por la puta ansiedad y el hecho de que cada diez minutos se ponía histérica a tirar cosas…Rose estaba más pinche enojada que de costumbre porque tenía que ayudar a Leah a limpiar…y yo me estaba enloqueciendo porque mi ropa nueva ya no me quedaba porque estaba comiendo como una puerca porque no podía con la ansiedad de saber que mi novio, mi mejor amigo estaban enojados y que posiblemente mi mejor amiga estaba muerta después de cortarse las venas con un puto cortaúñas –

Tenía su cara prácticamente a cinco centímetros de la mía, sus ojitos me hicieron ver la desesperación por la que la hice pasar, yo suavice un poco mi semblante para tranquilizarla, la abrace fuerte y le acaricié la espalda, ella respiraba rápidamente, pero poco a poco se fue calmando. No podía permitir que Alice estuviera así, ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me importa ella y las chicas, más que nunca.

- Perdóname –le dije al oído, escuche unos lloriqueos –te juro que no volveré a ponerme así –ella asiente –aunque déjame decirte que no te ves mal -ella me da un golpe en la espalda y yo sonrió –…además creo que te hacía falta un cambio total de guardarropa –ella asiente sin soltarme –y que mejor pretexto para irnos de compras todo un fin de semana –ella sonríe mientras llora, yo también lo hago –

- Perfecto –dice ella saltando sin dejar de abrazarme –

- Un fin de semana de compras –suspira Leah –…me quiero morir

- Creo que necesito un trago –oigo decir a Rose –

- Conste que lo prometiste –me dice Alice soltándome y viéndome con sonrisa –cuando estemos en la Universidad no quiero ataques todos locos cada fin de semana…esta bien que adore las compras pero –se seca las lágrimas –pero ahora viviremos solas y tendremos que economizar –yo me quedo un momento en la pendeja tratando de asimilar lo que dice, puta madre –

- ¿No mames que ya saben a qué Universidad van a ir? –las miro a todas sorprendida –

- Obvio tarada…pues no mames Bella ¿En qué pinche fecha crees que estamos? –me dice Leah –

- Bella la semana pasada era la última para enviar documentos y hacer el pago para la Universidad –Rose me hablo como si fuera una tarada, y tenía razón –…Leah, Jake, Emmett y yo iremos a UCLA

- Y Jasper, tu y yo a USC…bueno y supongo Edward también –yo las miraba con la boca abierta por lo pendeja que me estaba viendo –… ¿No mames que no has enviado tus papeles Bella?

- Bueno no exactamente –mi voz obvio sonaba a chamaca pendeja olvidadiza –

- No me chingues Bella –de nuevo Alice se estaba poniendo loca –estoy contando contigo para el próximo año…estas pendejas me mandaron al carajo – señala a las otras perras –porque se supone que tu y yo estaríamos juntas

- Hay ya no te pongas loca Alice…si estaremos muy cerca…prácticamente el único lugar donde no nos veamos será en la escuela –Leah quería calmar las cosas y yo necesitaba pensar, no que Alice me degollara ahora mismo –

- ¿Bella enviaste tus papeles a USC o no? –Rose fue directo al grano, putisima madre –

- No –ya sentía venir la ira de Alice, hable rápido –estaba muy emputada y pensé que esa ya no era una opción…de hecho creía que ya nada lo era

- Bueno no creo que haya mucho problema –hablo Rose de nuevo –con el pinche deseo que tienen porque estés en sus filas no dudo que aún puedan aceptar tus papeles ahí…sólo tienes que hacerle una llamada a Eleazar –dijo muy segura, soy una pendeja –

- Este bueno… -no sabía como decirlo, Rose me miro con ceño, sabía que algo no estaba bien, las demás también lo notaron –

- ¿Qué otra pendejada hiciste pequeña tonta? –me dijo Alice –

- ¿Dónde la fuiste a embarrar esta vez? –Leah lo había dicho muy bien, la había embarrado y bien –

- A Notre Dame –dije sin más, a todas casi se les salen los ojos, yo en serio me sentí pésima –por el coraje acepte la invitación de Aro de hacer una prueba y aunque no la terminé, seguramente eso no impedirá que Aro haga que entre –aunque lo esperaba no lo vi venir, el zape que me dio Alice atrás de la cabeza –

- No pinches mames pendeja… ¿Estas tarada o que? ¿Cómo que iras a Notre Dame? –ahora si esta fuera de si –

- En realidad creo que no es tan mala idea…es muy buena escuela y tienes que admitir que tienen buen equipo

- ¿En realidad ha perdido la razón? –Alice le habla a Leah y Rose –

- Tú cálmate…y tú deja de decir pendejadas –dice Rose –

- Ella en verdad va a matarme –Rose sienta a Alice en un pequeño sofá –

- Haber chinga…mientras no hagas ningún pago de inscripción las cosas siguen igual –me dice Leah con seriedad – ¿Enviaste algún pago?

- No –todas se tranquilizan –pero…creo que no sería mala idea ir –todas me miran como si estuviera loca, Alice sobre todo –

- Dame una bolsa para soplar…me esta comenzando a faltar el aire…y no puedo morir sin matarla antes –Leah le pasa una bolsa que estaba en su mesita –

- Chicas en serio creo que necesito alejarme un poco de todo…ver realmente lo que quiero y necesito hacer…tal vez estar un año en Notre Dame no sea tan malo –quería creer desesperadamente en esa idea –

- Bella ¿En verdad quieres ir allá porque piensas que es buena idea o sólo estas huyendo de lo que realmente quieres? ¿Estas huyendo de Edward? –Rose fue clara y al grano como siempre –

Y de nuevo tuve miedo, pero de mi misma, como en el pasado, miedo de cometer errores en vez de estar dispuesta a vivir mi hermosa realidad. La historia de mi vida, bloquear mis sueños por pensar que no merezco vivirlos, y que por tal en algún momento se esfumarán y sufriré el doble por no tenerlos. Respiré profundo y con sinceridad pero sin mucha certeza le dije a Rosalie.

- Creo que tendré que descubrirlo por mi misma.

Cuando regreso a casa, debo de decir que me siento mucho más tranquila y relajada, el tiempo a solas y con las chicas me ha servido bastante. Hasta que traspaso la puerta y veo hacia la sala me doy cuenta que mis padres parecen estarme esperando. Camino hacia ellos con la completa seguridad de que si yo la pase mal estos días, ellos la pasaron peor, se ponen de pie y me miran, preocupados todavía, y en ese instante sólo siento que tengo que hacer algo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? –me pregunta Renee un poco aprensiva –

- Salí a dar una vuelta, después pase a casa de Alice

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunta Charlie, yo asiento en silencio – nos preocupamos mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estabas –realmente se veía afligido, pero sobre todo cansado –

- Bella no tienes idea de cómo… -yo la interrumpo –

- Lo siento…en verdad, perdón –inhalo profundamente e intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas –perdón…por haberles hecho pasar por esto, lamento haberme portado como una pendeja sin remedio no sólo en estos días…sino en todos estos años –en verdad necesitaba escuchar que me perdonaran –creo que aunque tenía la intensión de hacerles ver mi inconformidad y mi tristeza, nunca quise hacerlos sentir miserables ni mucho menos hacerlos sufrir…son mis padres, con sus tonterías, su sexo adolescente indispensable y todo, lo son –Vi una media sonrisa en sus rostros –y yo…yo los quiero.

Veía mis pies porque era extraño decirles eso, pero era más extraño sentir que realmente lo quería hacer, y que decirlo me hacía sentir muy bien. Cuando levanto el rostro veo que ellos me miran con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que yo comparto, doy una pequeña sonrisa.

- Perdónenme…por favor perdónenme –en menos de cinco segundos ya tengo a mi madre rodeándome y a Charlie rodeándonos a las dos –

En verdad había vuelto a casa, era una niña de nuevo, rodeada por los brazos de mis padres, pero sabía que ahora era verdad, mi familia estaba unida, como siempre lo quise.

**EPOV**

Paso una semana desde mi encuentro con Bella, no puedo decir que no estuve ansioso por el hecho de que no llamara, ni siquiera para mandarme a la chingada, pero me tuve que contener, porque sé que ella necesitaba espacio para aclarar su mente, fuera lo que me fuera a decir, lo haría antes de ver materializada su decisión, puta madre, me estaba cagando de miedo.

Debo decir que había manejado muy bien la situación, estaba tranquilo, hasta estaba bien pinche positivo acerca de todo esto, pero claro, tenía que venir la pendeja de Alice y las perras a echarme todo a perder, cuando me contaron que Bella tenía pensado ir a Notre Dame, no putas carajos pinches mames, o sea no las mate ahí mismo, porque las necesitaba vivas para que terminaran de contarme, pero no pinches mames, no entiendo porque Bella quería hacer esa pendejada, pero después de cincos segundos de pensarlo, lo supe, por mi. Me quiero volver chango, su vida se puede echar a perder por mi culpa.

Aunque después me detengo a pensar, que tal vez no sea tan malo, para ella claro, el ir allá, realmente podría convertirse en una gran nadadora, digo, me caga la madre Aro, Cayo y todos sus pendejos descendientes, bueno Marcus y Alec me pasan, los demás son vasca, pero tengo que admitir que son buenos entrenadores, y que si Bella se enfoca, podría llegar lejos, muy lejos, mientras yo claro, la extrañaré cada puto segundo. Pero si ella esta bien, creo que podré soportarlo, un tiempo.

Fue así como me nació la puta necesidad de verla, tenía que verla, la puta desesperación me estaba matando, creo que ya había sido mucho tiempo de reflexión y chingadera y media, tenía que verla y decirle que lo que estuviera planeando hacer, estaba bien, siempre y cuando fuera lo que la hiciera feliz, aunque yo me quedara solo, hecho mierda y con ganas de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar conmigo.

Y la oportunidad llegó, en este día, Alice organizó, como cada año nuestra fiesta de fin de verano, sólo para nosotros claro, y esta se supone que era más pinche especial porque se supone que nos íbamos a la Universidad, aunque yo no le veía mucha pinche diferencia, todos iríamos a Los Ángeles, a diferente universidad, pero a la misma ciudad, y bueno para mi era contrastante, porque habría mucho cambio y a la vez no, todo sería igual, porque seguiría nadando y viviría con Jasper, pero nada será igual ahora que Bella se vaya lejos.

Estoy tan pinche ansioso que soy el primero en llegar, así que me toca ayudarle a Alice a poner la comida en charolas, al principio me parece molesto, pero después me doy cuenta que poner los canapés y cubos de queso en las charolas, me entretiene, por un rato.

- Así no –me dice Alice tomando de mi mano el queso y colocándolo en otra posición –se pone así –me da una sonrisa y yo ruedo los ojos –

- ¿Cuál es la pinche diferencia?

- Los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia mi querido amigo…y si colocas así el quesito, lucirá mucho mejor que si lo avientas prácticamente en la charola –me habla mientras continua decorando los canapés –

- No entiendo porque putas te molestas en hacerlo cuando nadie se da cuenta de eso…esos quesos no duraran ni dos segundos en la charola cuando Emmett y Jake pongan sus ojos sobre ellos –la pitufa se encoge de hombros –

- Eso es lo que tú crees, pero tú nunca sabes hasta que punto puede ser importante un pequeño detalle, tal vez parezca insignificante…pero al final puede hacer la diferencia –ella me mira con mucho significado, y yo se a qué se refiere –

- Si tú lo dices –y sin querer, o tal vez con toda la intención comienzo a acomodar los quesitos como ella lo hizo, sonríe, yo espero unos minutos y después pregunto – ¿Tu crees que ella?

- ¿Qué se vaya? –termina mi pregunta –la verdad no lo se…sino quiere que la mate no lo hará –sonríe y yo también, cuando borra la sonrisa dice más seria –creo que Bella esta en una etapa en que necesita probar que es lo que realmente le conviene, más que en qué es lo que quiere –eso me dolió –pero al final es Bella, sea lo que sea que decida hacer con su vida, será algo grandioso y salvaje claro –yo sonrió y me concentró en mis cubos de queso –…Edward –me dice con voz suave, yo la volteo a ver –aunque Bella se vaya…tú siempre formarás parte importante de ella –eso no me consuela –aun en la distancia…ella nunca te dejara de amar…si tú no la echas de tu lado –eso me hace estremecer –

- Eso nunca pasara –digo con mucha seguridad –

- Entonces no te preocupes…todo estará bien –se pone de puntitas y me da un beso en la mejilla, ese detalle fue el que al final, me dio un poco de consuelo –

La gente fue llegando poco a poco, debo decir que me estaba poniendo más y más ansioso, Alice me calmo un poco y Jasper hizo lo suyo al llegar, con un solo gesto me tranquilizo, así que cuando Bella llegó junto con Jake y Leah no me hice pipi de los nervios y pude saludarla de manera normal. No pude evitar sentirme tan putamente vivo cuando ella me sonrió un poco al verme y me dio un pequeño abrazo, yo cerré los ojos en ese instante intentando robarme toda su aroma y dispuesto a no dejarla ir, pero ella se separó poco a poco y yo no queriendo tuve que dejarla ir.

- ¿Cómo estas? –dije mirándola bien –

- Mejor, gracias… ¿Y tú que tal? –esas palabras sonaban raras en ella, pero no mal –

- Ansioso por la partida –sonrió y ella también –y aunque suene gay…nostálgico por irme de este basurero –ella sonríe más, puta madre amo a esta mujer –

- Si…yo también…aunque siempre podemos volver…Forks siempre será nuestro basurero –remarca las últimas palabras y no puedo estar más pinche de acuerdo con ella –

- Si… -digo sincero –…el mejor lugar de todos –antes de que otra cosa pase, alguien grita –

- Oigan la reunión es grupal –es el pendejo de Jake –no se aborten del mundo y vengan para acá –ambos nos damos una última sonrisa y nos dirigimos con los demás, no sin antes hacer una nota mental de castrar a Jake –

Busco estar cerca de Bella, y aunque parece que Leah esta entre los dos, Jake rápidamente la coloca en sus piernas y así yo puedo sentarme junto a mi chica, hago otra nota mental donde me digo "No castrare a Jake, sólo le daré una buena madriza". Sentir a Bella tan cerca de mi, pero sin poder tocarla me esta matando. Puta madre, aún así trato de pasar un buen rato, y después de un tiempo descubro que realmente lo puedo hacer.

- Por estar de mamon…ahora te patearemos tu culo carbonizado –le dice Jasper a Jake –

- Y yo me ocupare de que tus nalgas planas salgan en televisión cada que te gane –todos nos cagamos de risa –

- Oye más respeto a la tabla de mi novio –Alice habla como niña chiquita –estarán medio planas pero sirven –las risas ahora si se escuchan cabron –

- Amorcito no me ayudes –Jasper le sonríe molesto –

- La que de plano no quiso ayudar ni un poquito fue aquí doña psicópata bipolar –mira a Bella de reojo –con eso de que la traidora se irá a Notre Dame –se me hace un nudo en la panza y miro a Bella que sonríe un poco –

- Gracias por lo de psicópata bipolar…me hacia falta que alguien me recordara mi estado –le sonríe de forma especial –pero ya no hace falta que me llames traidora –suspira un poco –ya no voy a ir a Notre Dame

- Ahhhh…no mamesss –le grita Alice y se le avienta encima para abrazarla –sabía que no irías –le dice emocionada, yo estoy contenido para no gritar de felicidad también, ahuevo –todo será perfecto…te dejaré tener tu propio armario y espacio para tus zapatos aunque reduzca el mío

- Alice…tranquila –la separa un poco –dije que no voy a ir a Notre Dame…pero tampoco iré a USC –Alice borra la sonrisa –

- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –casi le veo salir su gotita de anime – ¿Y a dónde piensas ir entonces? ¿A Stupilandia? ¿O tal vez a la tierra de la pendejez? –Yo estoy de acuerdo pero no digo nada –

- ¿A dónde carajos piensas ir Bella? –pregunta Rose –

- ¿Ya habías hecho una elección y no nos habías dicho? –pregunta Leah –porque dijiste que no habías hecho ningún deposito cuando te preguntamos y las inscripciones ya habían pasado –mi voz esta sonando a través de Leah, con molestia e incertidumbre –

- No…digamos que –se mira las manos, esta nerviosa –me voy a tomar un año sabático –todos nos quedamos en la pendeja –

- No mames Bella ¿Cómo que año sabático? –le pregunta Jake, mi voz resuena en la suya –

- Estas cometiendo un error pensando que eso te puede ayudar a tu carrera de nadadora –Jasper como siempre dice los comentarios más inteligentes –

- Hermanita ¿No crees que te estas precipitando? –Emmett el más sincero e inocente, tiene mucha razón ahora -¿Qué vas a hacer en este año? –yo en verdad tenía esa puta duda –

- Chicos…les agradezco que se preocupen…pero me he planteado que necesito hacer muchas cosas que deje de hacer antes y que no quiero dejar de hacerlas.

- Haber Bella en cristiano –le dice Alice con rostro enojado –déjate de mamadas y habla claro porque estoy a punto de cocerte la boca con estos palillos para que dejes de decir tonterías –yo no pierdo de vista a Bella –

- Necesito pasar tiempo con mis papás –dice con voz suave y sinceridad en la mirada –en verdad lo necesito…no iré a la universidad este año…tal vez el siguiente…depende de lo que se vaya dando…por ahora…viajaré la siguiente semana con ellos a Orlando, nos esperan unas grandes vacaciones

- ¿Y te van a llevar a los parques de diversiones? –pregunta Emmett, de repente no tolero estar ahí, me levanto y me alejo –

- Emmett no preguntes pendejadas –escucho decir a Rose –

Siento que me falta el puto aire, pero no siento que este muriendo, es una sensación rara, cierro los ojos y trato de desterrar la idea de que no habrá más "Bella y Edward juntos por siempre", pinches mamadas.

**(Hometown Glory - Adele)**

Si esperarlo siento una mano envolver la mía, aún estando muerto sabría de quien es esa mano, volteo y miro a Bella junto a mi.

- Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo…pero no sabía como –duda un poco –…lamento que fuera así –su voz es música para mis oídos, aunque este diciendo eso –quiero que sepas que aunque este lejos…siempre estaré pensando en ti…siempre serás una parte esencial de mi vida

- Lo se –no se que más decir, pero al verla mirarme de aquella manera, no soporto la idea de hacerla llorar por mis pendejadas – me alegro por tu decisión…pasar tiempo con tus padres –sonrío y ella me copia –

- Si…se pusieron todos contentos cuando les dije el plan

- Cómprate tapones para los oídos…no será muy agradable escucharlos tener sexo y que tú no puedas –ella se ríe un poco, yo ya la extraño –me da gusto verte sonreír de nuevo…saber que estas bien…que eres feliz –ella me mira un momento y después me dice –

- ¿Recuerdas año nuevo? –como no lo voy a hacer, le indico que si con un asentimiento de cabeza –uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo fue –se detiene un poco pero sigue firme –que la próxima vez que llorara fuera de felicidad –yo recuerdo ese momento como si fuera ayer –

- Si lo recuerdo –ella me sigue mirando con mucha intensidad –

- Por eso no pude llorar cuando nos separamos…porque tenía que cumplir…y por eso lloré como nunca cuando supe…cuando entendí que siempre me amaste…porque me hizo sentirme más feliz que nunca…y porque saberlo me hará feliz aunque no estés conmigo –sus palabras me suenan tan enredadas pero llenas de sentido, sin pensarlo me acerco y la beso –

Besar a Bella en aquel momento se convierte en algo totalmente inquietante, porque tengo la sensación de que este beso cambiara muchas cosas, que tal vez sea el último de nuestras vidas y al mismo tiempo el que pone un seguro al escudo que nos cubrirá de ahora en adelante.

Tengo miedo y me siento feliz. No es un beso apasionante, sino más bien de transmisión, transmitirnos que pase lo que pase ahí estaremos el uno para el otro, aunque no físicamente. Es una mierda, lo sé, pero si quiero que Bella sea feliz, tengo que aceptar que se vaya, tengo que dejarla ir.

- Te amo –le susurro –

- Te amo –me dice y no hay nada más importante que eso –

Cuando nos soltamos, siento que estoy en el cielo, porque la veo ahí sonriéndome como si fuera lo mejor en el universo. Cuando recuperamos la respiración, nos tomamos de la mano y volvemos a lado de los demás. Alice más tranquila, no se que chingados le habrá dicho Jasper, pero sonríe de nuevo. Yo sin soltar a Bella nos sentamos y brindamos. Por unos momentos soy feliz, completamente.

Pasar tiempo con los chicos, como en los viejos tiempos, no mames, no tiene precio. Miro a todos y cada uno de ellos y siento que no puedo más que agradecer a lo que sea que tenga que agradecer por haberlos puesto en mi camino.

Emmett tan pinche sonriente que aunque sus chistes sean malos es imposible no reírte de su cara, el cabron suelta una carcajada que hace rodar los ojos a su novia, Rosalie tan pinche castrante y cabrona que es imposible no querer tener su fortaleza y admirarla por ello, toma su cerveza y brinda junto con su perra amiga Leah, que aunque siempre esta de malas y te cague la mayoría del tiempo te enseña que hasta del momento más mierda puedes sacar algo bueno, ella no pierde el tiempo y besa a su perro, sonrío, Jake que sin duda alguien más fuerte y leal no puede haber, y no sólo lo digo por el hecho de aguantar a alguien como Leah, sino porque aunque este en desacuerdo contigo no se olvidará de darte unos buenos golpes para hacerte reaccionar si eso es lo que necesitas, le hubiera agradecido darme unos buenos madrazos hace unas semanas, hago una nota mental de no madrear a Jake.

Volteo al otro lado y veo a mi pitufa infernal preferida, que debo decir, que sin su obsesión por las cosas, por los detalles y estar felices todo el tiempo, este grupo no sería lo mismo, la vida no sería igual sin la drogada de Alice, ella se acerca y le da un beso en la nariz a Jasper, que puedo decir de él, yo no estaría vivo de no ser por él, en muchos aspectos es la parte que me mantiene cuerdo, su inteligencia, humor y carisma hacen que las decisiones más culeras sean las más fáciles de tomar, ese cabron es mi ángel chinga, y aprecio tenerlo conmigo.

Cuando volteo a mi lado y veo a Bella reír por un mal chiste de Emmett, es cuando no puedo renegar de mi vida, que ha sido increíble, a pesar de los putos baches y las etapas de emmo de mierda, ha sido asombrosa, y Bella le vino a poner la cereza al pastel, ella así, toda loca, salvaje, intrépida, sentimental, voluble, cabrona, chistosa, llorona, celosa, y todas sus características, me enamoraron, me enamoraron de ella, pero sobre todo hicieron enamorarme de mi mismo, porque ella me hizo amarme, al mismo tiempo que hizo que la amara, y eso no tiene precio.

Sin pensarlo, me acerco al rostro de Bella y aspirando su aroma rozo mi nariz con su mejilla y después le doy un beso en la sien. Ella se queda quieta pero se que no le sorprende, le sonrío y ella después de mirarme a los ojos también lo hace, y sin palabras nos decimos todo, no se que putas fue esto, si es un adiós o un hasta luego, o no se que, pero fue algo.

Todo pasa en cámara lenta en aquel instante ante mis ojos, miro a cada uno de ellos, veo sus ojos, escucho sus risas, siento sus movimientos, este momento y todos los que pasaron junto a mí, se quedaran en mi por siempre. Tal vez nunca me gusto la geografía porque no había más geografía para mi que este pueblito, este inmundo pueblo lluvioso que albergo a las personas más chingonas del universo, a los mejores amigos que jamás pude pedir.

Escucho sus voces, veo sus movimientos y con cada uno se va grabando algo en mi interior, que tal vez este retorcido, pero sabe guardar bien las cosas, y lo que me inspiran todos ellos, son cosas que jamás se olvidarán. Sonrío ante la afirmación de que, nacimos en la misma época y compartimos el mismo tiempo, luchamos juntos por los mismos propósitos y amamos ser lo que somos. No hay mejor momento que aquel que te ayuda a darte cuenta que tienes a gente que te importa y te quiere como tu a ellos. Me gusta este cuadro, y aunque nos separemos, relativamente ahora, nuestra unión nunca se desvanecerá.

Esto es mi mundo, mis amigos, mi familia, mis memorias, el tesoro que guardaré intacto hasta que me muera. Todos levantamos nuestras bebidas y brindamos.

Siempre me cagaron las despedidas, por algo nunca deje que mis padres fueran de esos que me iban a dejar a las terminales porque sabía de sobra que mínimo mi madre se pondría toda magdalena a llorar, y no me equivoque. Y no pude objetar el hecho de que como me voy a la Universidad, es algo más permanente así que tenían que venir.

Mi madre no me quiere soltar, yo intento que no me corte la respiración mientras aprieto a Nessi a un costado.

- Recuerda separar la ropa blanca de la de color –me dice entre sollozos –

- Si mamá –sus recomendaciones me hacen sentir más nostalgia –

- Y si no tienes tiempo de lavar la ropa, ponla dentro de una bolsa y ciérrala para que no se esparza el olor a ropa sucia –me mira y yo le limpio las lágrimas –

- Esta bien –le beso la frente –

- Te quiero mi amor –me dice con ternura –

- Y yo a ti –le beso la mejilla –

- Pórtate mal y cuídate bien torpe –me dice mi hermanita –

- Buen consejo de tu parte…pensé que yo debería de dártelo primero –sonrío y ella también –te quiero enana

- Te quiero tarado –y me abraza muy fuerte, yo la levanto y la aprieto, sabiendo que si la voy a extrañar, este mounstrito me hará falta, la suelto y veo a mi padre –

- Estas listo –no es una pregunta, es una gran afirmación –

- Más que nunca –sonrío –

- Sigue tus pasos y encontrarás tu camino hijo…la meta que toques nos hará sentir muy orgullosos de ti…como siempre –eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar, él pone su mano en mi hombro –

- Gracias…así lo haré –él me sonríe y me abraza –

Me suelto de mi padre, y tomo mis maletas para ir al área de abordaje, a pesar de sus palabras de aliento y cariño, y de que voy rumbo a cumplir mis sueños, algo me hace falta, los chicos van por delante de mi, ya están abordando, yo sigo mirando a mi familia, más bien, miro detrás de ellos, buscando a alguien que llegue corriendo y de un salto llegue a mis brazos, pero me digo pendejo y se que eso no es posible, ella ya esta bajo el sol de Florida, y es muy posible que no la vea en mucho tiempo. Doy una última mirada a Forks, a sus memorias, y camino hacia mi destino, muy lejos de aquí.

Dos semanas parece poco tiempo, pero para mi, habían sido años, y debo decir, estaba exhausto y hasta la madre, entre instalarnos en el nuevo apartamento, acostúmbrame al puto sol quemante de la ciudad, y no tener nada más que hacer que escuchar a Jasper y Alice tener sexo, estaba a punto de colapsar. Puta madre, se supone que nunca me había sentido más pinche feliz de empezar a entrenar, pero esa sensación no me llenaba, y tenía que ocupar mi mente y mi cuerpo en algo más, y debería ser en la natación, es decir en lo más importante que puede haber en mi vida, corrección, en lo único importante que habrá en mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Ahora me atrevo a decir, que la gente no siempre es lo que aparenta, puede que Eleazar parezca una persona tranquila y comprensible, pero no mames, cuando empezaba el entrenamiento se transformaba en un cabrón, exigente hijo de la chingada, aún así debo decir que me gustaba su estilo y que estaba seguro que mejor entrenador no podía tener.

El agua como siempre vino a ser mi salvación, no era que pensara menos en el hecho de que estaba triste por estar separado de Bella, pero mientras más me enfocaba en el entrenamiento debajo del agua, crecía la certeza de que algún día podría ser feliz realmente.

Era en los entrenamientos cuando más extrañaba a los chicos, Emmett y Jake, incluso a Rose y Leah, pero había descubierto al entrenar con Riley que este no era mala persona, de hecho me caía muy bien, aún seguía pensando que era un mamon hijo de puta, pero pues yo no era una monedita de oro, bueno yo si lo era. Debo admitir que Riley Bears era bueno, de hecho el equipo que teníamos era una súper chingonería, con Caty, Riley, Eva, Daniel, Jasper, Alice y yo, aun así extrañaba a mis amigos, y sobre todo, extrañaba a Bella.

Ya, a la chingada Edward concéntrate, así no podrás lograr tus pinches metas, focus en la meta, deja las niñerías chinga. Sabía que últimamente había hecho no sólo un aguacero, sino una puta tormenta eléctrica en mi vida, y era una mamada, pero también sabía que yo necesitaba eso, necesitaba algo de caos y energía en mi vida, y sabía bien quien me daba eso. Puta madre, Edward deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate cabron.

Una semana en la Universidad era lo que necesitaba para concentrarme en lo que sería mi nueva vida, pero me estaba poniendo todo pendejo y esperanzador, más pendejo que esperanzador, cuando llego el viernes y ni madres de que me sintiera diferente, y Jasper y Alice no ayudaban con eso de ponerse a coger cada cinco minutos.

Al llegar el lunes, rogaba por regresar a Forks, me sentía bien marica, pero bueno es que era una marica, no podía enfrentar esta mamada. Quería entrar en contacto con el agua ya, pero tal parecía que el destino estaba en mi contra, los lunes solamente teníamos entrenamiento en la tarde, no por la mañana, y yo estaba muriendo por estar debajo del agua, puta madre, Dios no me odies tanto.

Trate de no pensar en pendejadas y me fui a la biblioteca a buscar una tarea, nunca me había fastidiado hacerla, y creo que de ahora en adelante tendría que buscarle más gusto. Por primera vez el tiempo paso un poco más rápido y con un estremecimiento de cuerpo me apresuré a ir a la alberca, llegaría con el tiempo justo.

Cuando iba llegando salude con un movimiento de cabeza a Caty quien estaba hablando por teléfono, ella me sonrió y yo seguí hacia adentro. Al entrar, ya estaban todos ahí, el único que no, y raro, era Eleazar, Carmen salió de su oficina y muy sonriente, como siempre nos saludo.

- Bueno chicos, creo que el día de hoy, ya podremos empezar a prepararnos para las competencias venideras –sonríe muy complacida –la semana de descanso ha terminado – ¿De descanso? No me chingues –

- Si mis bíceps despiertan…te juro que no habrá ningún problema –Daniel fue sincero, y mis bíceps compartían su estado de ánimo –

- Pensé que la preparación empezaría hasta la siguiente semana –yo estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de Riley –

- No seas niña marica –pinche Eva, nunca se guardaba nada –mientras más rápido se sienta lo cabrón mejor

- Hasta hoy en día el masoquismo no es lo mío –Jasper la vio con terror –

- Ni lo mío –Alice suspira –pero ni modo…además presiento que hoy es un día para estar muy feliz –la pendeja drogada saltaba como tonta, yo rodee los ojos, en eso miro que Caty entra igual de sonriente y guarda su teléfono –

- Bueno… ¿Vamos a esperar a Eleazar? –pregunta Jasper –

- No lo creo –responde Carmen viendo su reloj –no se cuanto se piense tardar –me aburro –

- Porque no vamos a cambiarnos y comenzamos con esto –digo ya hasta la madre de conversación –

- ¿Y el amargado no vino? –pinche Jasper pendejo –

- No…pero vino la amargada de Eddie –muchas confiancitas con la pendeja de Eva, yo les di una mirada asesina a ambos –…Uy no me muerdas por favor

Y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia los vestidores, cuando escuchamos el sonido de la puerta, yo sintiendo espasmos y oliendo a fresas de repente voltee. Pero no era ella, sólo era el pendejo de Eleazar. Puta madre tenía que dejar que la mente pensara con claridad y realismo.

- Me siento importante –sonríe –no poder empezar el entrenamiento por estar esperándome –su broma no hizo reír a nadie –pero creo que es un gesto que no merezco, así que espero y se preparen rápido chicos, nos espera un día muy interesante

- Ni lo más interesante del mundo podrá despertar estos bíceps –reitero Daniel –

- Si seguramente –comento Riley –porque tus bíceps son tan tímidos como para aparecerse por aquí –sonríe –vamos nenita no te avergüences de tus carencias –

- Mira quien lo dice perra –frunce el ceño y yo me aburro –

- Pelea de gatas –ríe Eva –

- Ya déjense de tonterías y vamos a cambiarnos –dice Caty –que quiero que el entrenamiento empiece ya –dice demasiado sonriente, muero de aburrimiento –

- Bueno ya…que todos me aburren –digo en verdad hasta la madre –como si algo en verdad interesante fuera a pasar

- Interesante no…pero si diferente –me dice Caty con esa media sonrisa de lado que yo conocía bien desde niño, esa que me decía que algo fantástico estaba por venir –

Y como ella dijo, la diferencia entró por la puerta, primero pensé que estaba soñando, pero después me di cuenta que realmente no estaba ni drogado ni soñando, que realmente era ella ahí en la puerta, que realmente era Bella la que venía caminando cargando una maleta con paso rápido hacia nosotros. No voltee a ver las reacciones de nadie más, pero por el silencio supe que nadie la esperaba, salvo Caty, Eleazar y Carmen que eran los únicos que escuchaba seguían respirando.

A mi se me paró el puto corazón y la respiración se me corto mientras la veía acercarse más y más, tal vez tenía tres semanas de no verla, pero la veía cambiada, con un poco de color en las mejillas, el cabello más corto, pero sobre todo con una sonrisa más que radiante. Fueron sus ojos los que me demostraron que mi Bella era la que tenía en frente, en cuanto me vio lo supe, ella todavía me amaba.

- Chicos, quiero presentarles al nuevo elemento del equipo de USC –hablo Eleazar con una gran y puta sonrisa en el rostro, no lo miré pero su tono lo delato –Bella Swan –fue hasta ese entonces cuando todos salieron del trance –

Miré como Alice se le colgó a Bella del cuello antes de que esta pudiera verla venir, Eva la abrazó también, Jasper se unió al abrazo pero se soltó rápido y miro al cielo como lanzando una plegaria de agradecimiento. Riley y Daniel se dedicaron a sonreír y aplaudir. Caty le dio un beso y un abrazo a Bella, pero me quedó más que claro que ella ya sabía de su llegada. Carmen le sonríe a su esposo y yo sigo en la pendeja. Alice llora de felicidad aunque veo como le da de golpecitos a Bella, supongo que reclamándole por haberla abandonado, yo aún no consigo reaccionar.

- No mames pendeja –le dice Alice mirándola, Bella lo hace, pero no me pierde de vista –casi colapso cuando te vi entrar ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Tarada te odio –la vuelve a abrazar -¿Te vas a quedar verdad?

- Claro que si…no podía estar mucho tiempo alejada de ti –la abraza fuerte –

- Ni de la alberca claro –dijo Caty –si sonaba desesperada cuando me llamo ayer para decirme que quería venir –me miró y con más alegría dijo –…debo decir que nos movimos rápido, llamamos a Eleazar y obvio él no iba a dejar que esta joyita se le escapara…así que él arreglo todo para que Bella pudiera estar matriculada en la escuela esta misma mañana y pudiera estar ya entrenando ahorita con nosotros –ella sonríe y yo aún no encuentro la conexión con mi cuerpo –

- Siento que escucho el enojo de Aro –Eleazar se regodea –que satisfacción…gracias por regalarme eso Bella

- Siempre es un placer –le dice ella –

- En serio no sabes como agradezco que vuelvas –le dijo Jasper como si Bella fuera Dios y él un ferviente creyente –en serio…no sabes de lo que nos has salvado –después le susurra –…Don amargado estaba peor que nunca –me ve de reojo y ella sonríe –

- La que tiene mucho que agradecer soy yo…por dejarme entrar a pesar del tiempo

- Bella sabes que nosotros estamos encantados de recibirte –le reitera Carmen –no importa el tiempo

- Gracias –sonríe con timidez –

- ¿Pero no que estabas muy contenta con tus papás? –le dice Alice con puchero –me hiciste hacer corajes a lo pendejo

- Tú siempre haces coraje a lo pendejo –le dice Eva, Alice la mira con ganas de matar –

- Bueno pero si a callar que no se cuantas veces tu vena ha estallado por tus pinches arranques –le dice Daniel –

- Cuida tu lengua si la quieres conservar –le dice Riley –

- Es muy tarde –Eva se le va encima, algunos ríen, yo sigo pendiente de Bella –

- Bueno no niego que me la pase bien con ellos –sonríe recordando –pero no puedo negar que más que molestarme escucharlos tener sexo en la habitación contigua –escuché más risas –lo que realmente me molestaba –esperó un momento y después me mira con intensidad –es que él estar ahí no era lo que realmente quería para mi…lo que realmente necesitaba…era estar aquí…nadando…con ustedes –en ese momento sentí toda la ola de sentimientos invadirme, sentí mis lágrimas desbordarse, la gente supo que era momento de dejarnos solos –

- Bueno gente…a cambiarse…hagamos que Bella se sienta en casa –Eleazar hablo claro –

- Con todo gusto –dijo Riley –

- Bienvenida Bella –le dijo Caty y le da un beso en la mejilla, Bella le sonríe y se queda de pie frente a mi –

Ella dio un par de pasos, y yo quería alejarme, sentí dolor porque su abandono había sido mi certeza para empezar algo nuevo, lejos de su pensamiento pero cerca de su recuerdo. Ahora todo da vueltas, porque ella esta aquí y pretende quedarse y yo estoy enloquecido porque ese no era mi plan hoy que me desperté.

Pero cuando la veo observarme, es cuando lo comprendo, con Bella las cosas siempre han sido así, tan inesperadas y al mismo tiempo tan deliciosamente certeras, con ella aunque no vea como pasa disfruto que pase, porque ella es parte de mi, de lo que yo necesito para sobrevivir, y ella lo sabe. Siento y veo mi reflejo en sus ojos, al final sólo puedo decir.

**(Exogenesis: Symphony, Pt. 3: Redemption – MUSE)**

- Y a pesar de todo…no me dejaste intentar acostúmbrame a tu ausencia...no pude hacerlo –sonrío un poco –soy un marica

- Eres un emmo torpe –ella sonríe –

- ¿En realidad volviste sólo porque necesitas esto? ¿O por algo más? –esa respuesta me moría por escucharla, y al mismo tiempo quería que callara –

Ella se quedo en silencio, creo que su silencio era la respuesta, ella volvía por el equipo, no por mí, yo con todo el dolor a mis espaldas me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia los vestidores. Chinga, esto era peor, porque ella no permitió que la olvidara, no cumplió, regreso pero no por mí, eso no es justo.

- Vine porque quería cumplir mis sueños –dijo de repente –

Yo me detuve, voltee y la miré, sentía que estaba viendo a la Bella que dejé en Forks, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba pude sentir su calor mezclarse con el frío de mi cuerpo. Ella tomo aire y yo a pesar de todo sabía que la escucharía, lo necesitaba.

- Cumplir todos mis sueños…en vez de sentir que me ahogaba en ellos como lo hice antes de conocerte…por pensar que no los puedo alcanzar…siempre llamé a mis sueños líquidos porque siempre los consideré parte de mi…pero inalcanzables, siempre los quise tocar pero se desvanecían entre mis dedos como agua, me ahogaba saber que no podía tenerlos, pero eso paso porque nunca entendí que nunca debí intentar tomarlos sino sumergirme en ellos –con cada palabra que decía mi corazón latía más fuerte –que tenía que ser parte de ellos…adentrarme en su realidad…y por eso estoy aquí…porque tú eres el sueño más importante…porque sin ti estoy perdida –sin saber porque pero sin sorprenderme de sus actos, miro como se desabrocha el pantalón y me muestra su tatuaje, su nuevo tatuaje –

Ahí estaba mi manzana favorita, como la recordaba, la grandiosa novedad era que la antigua frase "Im Lost" había sido modificada a** "I'm lost without you"** y cuando lo miré detenidamente pude darme cuenta que dentro de la manzana había una letra "E". No mames, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho, chinga amo a esta mujer. Yo la miré a los ojos y lentamente sin vacilar y sabiendo que necesitaba hacerlo, me desabotone la camisa y le mostré mi pecho del lado izquierdo, ahí donde esta mi corazón, donde yo ya había hecho algo con el tatuaje que tenía.

- Aquí esta mi vida entera –vi sus ojos salirse de sus cuencas al mirar mi tatuaje –

Al igual que Bella, yo le había hecho cambios a mi tatuaje. En vez de la letra "C" mi pecho ahora aguardaba otra forma, la letras se había convertido en un circulo en el cual había una leyenda "**Frozen before my Twilight, Alive after your Dawn**" dentro del círculo había una combinación de fuego y agua y dentro de aquello me había puesto bien grande la letra "B". Eso era yo, eso era mi vida entera.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, y yo ante su silencio no pude más que desbordar mis pinches lágrimas, aún no entendía que era esto, sólo sabía que la amaba y la quería conmigo siempre, sin dejar de verla di dos pasos hacia atrás quedando en la orilla de la alberca.

- Se supone que te irías y yo me quedaría aquí.

- Se supone que estaríamos juntos por siempre –dijo con verdadera esperanza en los ojos –a pesar de todo… ¿por siempre todavía existe verdad?

La miré, y no pude evitar ver ante mis ojos, todos los momentos juntos desde que la conocí, los cambios en mi desde entonces, las memorias y los recuerdos, buenos y malos, todo. Y como dijo ella, a pesar de todo, sólo pude decir algo.

- ¿Alguna vez estuvo en duda su existencia? –ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa –

Tomó vuelo y saltando sobre mí, me beso, yo inmediatamente perdí el equilibrio, y ambos caímos hacia la alberca y como aquella primera vez, nuestros labios se fundieron mezclados con la hermosa y deliciosa textura del agua. El beso que me devolvió la vida, el beso que me recordó quien era y que era lo que en verdad sentía y quería. Experimentar la sensación de sentirte pleno es uno de los momentos que realmente sabes que no olvidarás. Todo entre nosotros era uno solo ahora, su boca reclamando la mía y yo dejándome llevar por todo lo que ella me provocaba.

Era increíble poder decirme a mi mismo que era un hombre completo, realizado, hace un tiempo hubiera dudado que alguna vez en mi vida podría experimentar esto, pero ahora en los brazos de Bella, sintiendo su calor, sus labios sobre los míos, y totalmente ligero, puedo decir con total seguridad, que la felicidad se puede alcanzar aún cuando estés pasando por el momento más mierda de tu vida, aún cuando creas que no hay una pinche esperanza, puedes encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Con el agua a mi alrededor mi piel es aún más sensible a lo que toca, y con Bella acariciando mi cabello es como si todo fuera aún más intenso, porque a su lado las cosas siempre van a ser mejores, incluso las más feas y tristes tendrán algo bueno, con ella siempre serán mejores. Veo ante mis ojos pasar todos mis momentos felices. Mis padres en mi cumpleaños, cuando nació Ness, mi abuela llevándome al parque de diversiones, jugando con Jasper y Emmett, nadando con Jake, emborrachándome con Leah y Rose, riéndome con Alice, besando a Bella en año nuevo, escucharla decirme te amo, y besándola ahora. No mames, soy el tipo más afortunado de la tierra.

Mi certeza había cambiado, ahora sabía que Bella y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre, como lo habíamos soñado desde que nos conocimos. De hecho estoy seguro que desde que la conocí tuve la certeza de que mi vida tendría un cambio, sólo que jamás me atreví a aceptarlo, ahora que soy fuerte, valiente e inteligente para admitirlo no tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar, al fin y al cabo Bella es lo suficientemente salvaje como para defendernos a los dos, mi loca preferida, mi Bella, entre ella y yo, haremos que el mundo se una chingonería de lugar, al fin y al cabo la diferencia siempre la hacemos nosotros.

Aún debajo del agua, nos separamos un poco y vi a Bella sonreírme, yo lo hice también, y el mundo y el tiempo se prolongarían para vernos felices todos los pinches días. Por siempre.

**Ahhhhhhhhhh...no mamess...terminé no puedo creerlo...por favor esperenme un par de semanas (juro que ahora si de 15 días no paso, lo juro por Robert) y el Epílogo estará por aquí ok...las quiero chinga...And again...mil...pinches gracias...son la neta de este naco planeta.**

**BeSsTtSs **

**CaSs C.D.**


	25. Epílogo Evolucionar

**Hey.**

**Cumplí, aquí les traigo el epílogo, y pues debo decir que vaya que disfrute escribiendo esto, como cada capítulo, de eso se trataba esto obvio.**

**Primero que nada, quiero en serio dar las gracias, miles de milloes de gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que se han tomado un tiempo para leer esta historia, se que no las conozco a todas pero estoy segura que son unas personas bien chingonas...obvio jajaja...neta mil gracias por todo son increíbles, y aunque este de chucky calabaza de vez en cuando...saben que las quiero.**

**Espero estar de vuelta pronto, por ahora no cuento con el tiempo, pero sin con las ideas, tengo por ahí dos proyectos, uno peque y otro grande, veré cual puedo adelantar y traerselos, pero please no se olviden de la marihuana mayor, osea yo.**

**Esta historia como saben estuvo decicada a mi amiga Eva, bitch te quierooo, también un muy entrañable saludo a Ruby por darme ideas y escucharme cuando estoy más fuera de mi. Pero quiero que todas sonrían, esto es de todas. Mi epílogo esta dedicado enteramente a un ser maravilloso que sin decirme palabra me hacía ver que el capitulo estaba correcto, que con su sola mirada me hacía sentir totalmente en mi lugar y querida, que cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo estaba terminando de escribir él estaba acostado conmigo esperando a que apagara la luz, esto es para mi bebe Lucas, mi perrito que por desgracia se me adelanto, pero yo se que esta en algún lugar mejor, y lo más maravilloso es que donde quiera que este...se que sigue igual de feliz...Te amo chiquito mio.**

**Les reitero lo maravilloso del playlist, el de hoy no es la excepción, así que disfrutenlo.**

**Thinking About You - Big Scary**

**Box of Stones - Benjamin Francis Leftwich **

**Atlas Hands - Benjamin Francis Leftwich **

**To Build a Home – The Cinematic Orchestra**

**Flashdance - Hollywood, Mon Amour ft Yael Naim**

**Ahora si a disfrutar, mil gracias.**

**(Los personajes son de mi hermosa Diosa S. Meyer, yo sólo tengo la imaginación y la locura para ponerme a jugar con ellos)**

**SUEÑOS LIQUIDOS**

**Por. CASANDRA**

**Dedicado a Eva.**

**Para Lucas**

_En mi pasado te soñé, en mi presente te deseo…en el futuro sé que te tendré._

**EPILOGO.**

**EVOLUCIONAR**

_En partes de este fic se incluirán escenas de sexo explicito, por lo que si no son de tu agrado, puedes saltarte esa parte…jajaja…o leerla en compañía de un adulto…jajaja no es cierto…puedes abstenerte de leer este capítulo._

**B****POV**

Siempre había sido muy hermética con eso de los refranes y las frases al aire entre profundas y con un significado especial, pero era ahora, cuando me veía en el espejo con este atuendo blanco que en mi pinche vida espere llevar, me decía, "Las vueltas que da la vida".

Digo, no es que pensará que era estiércol y que no merecía llevarlo, pero con lo que fui tiempo atrás, nadie podría apostar a que yo llevaría esto puesto, no mames, era imposible, pero ahora, después de cierto tiempo, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, por fin lo siento mío, me lo merezco, claro que si.

Sonreí ante el reflejo del espejo y con gran satisfacción camine con el mentón alto y la mirada segura, hoy sería un gran día.

Baje de mi habitación y los rostros de las personas que estaban ahí reafirmaron mi seguridad, realmente estaba pasando. Pero fue hasta que encontré su rostro que pude estar cien por ciento segura de que había cumplido otro de mis muchos sueños. Su sonrisa me lo confirmo, estaba pasando, y estaba a su lado, no mames, esto era perfecto.

Salude a Caty, Leah, Riley, Eva, Jasper, Emmett, y al final, esperando como siempre con su mano tendida hacia mi, estaba Edward, más pinche hermoso con cada segundo que pasaba, y era mío, mío nada más.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos reconciliado y yo había entrado a USC, como todo, nuestra relación había tenido altas y bajas, pero debo admitir que aunque no lo crea, había madurado, ya no me ponía toda pendeja y loca y él ya no era un emmo de mierda todo el tiempo, realmente habíamos madurado en muchos aspectos.

Uno de nuestros cambios, era en lo físico claro, bueno yo no tanto, sólo estaba un poco más musculosa, gracias a la natación, mi cabello era un poco más corto y mi cara se veía más angulosa, pero nada más, por el contrario, Edward había cambiado mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando lo veía, sabía que era él. Su cuerpo era más marcado y tenía más musculatura que antes, bueno no tenía los músculos de Emmett o Jake, pero tenía un poco más de masa muscular, su rostro tenía las facciones más marcadas, su mentón era más cuadrado y definido, su cabello era un poco más corto, aunque eso se lo tenía que agradecer al pendejo de Jasper ya que el puto le gano una apuesta donde habían apostado la cabellera, había gritado peor que el exorcista cuando lo vi llegar con la cabeza rapada.

Pero a pesar de su cambio, seguía siendo el mismo chico del que me había enamorado cinco años atrás al verlo entrar por la puerta de la escuela, era él, su olor, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz al decir mi nombre no me mentían.

Teníamos dos años viviendo juntos, algo que no supuso un cambio para mi, ya que aunque viví con Alice prácticamente toda la carrera, me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa o él en la mía, así que realmente sólo formalizamos el hecho, ante mis padres y los suyos, o más bien, sólo ante Charlie.

Los dos teníamos prácticamente un año que habíamos terminado nuestras carreras, Edward estudió música y yo aunque nadie lo crea termine mi carrera de Literatura, no mames, aún me sorprendo de mi misma, y admito que bien maricona chille el día de mi graduación, porque realmente era imposible no llorar viendo que pude subir al estrado sin caerme y tener el suficiente equilibrio para caminar con zapatos de tacón de muerte y poder tomar mi diploma. Ahora era una profesionista, no pinches mames.

Aunque claro, a pesar de que amaba lo que había estudiado, no era realmente mi objetivo terminar la carrera para trabajar en ella inmediatamente, por ahora sólo era un requisito, porque tenía que estudiar algo para poder seguir nadando, eso era mi objetivo, y lo seguía cumpliendo.

En la Universidad no se andan con mamadas, sino cumplías con las calificaciones, no tenías derecho a hacer otras actividades, y Eleazar era un cabron que no gustaba de tener niños mediocres, así que tuve que sacrificar muchas horas de flojera y sexo por estudio. Al final valió la pena.

Sin poder evitarlo, vi todos los momentos pasar por mis ojos, hasta ese momento, junto a Edward quien me sonreía como siempre, y yo sintiéndome en las nubes llegue a tomarle la mano.

- Se supone que no debería reclamar, ya que se supone que es normal que una mujer tarde lo inimaginable en cambiarse de ropa, pero mi experiencia me dice que tú no eres lo que se denomina normal –me da una sonrisa de lado –así que debo de estar sorprendido ¿Verdad? –como siempre me apendeje al ver su rostro todo sexy –

- No todos los días te pones un atuendo así –señale con las manos mi atuendo blanco – bueno, más bien, no siempre te vistes para una ocasión como esta, sólo cada cierto tiempo…así que no me jodas…es sólo que estoy nerviosa –le apreté la mano, él rió un poco y me beso la cabeza–

- Vamos Bella no es nuestra primera vez, hace cuatro años que fue la primera vez que hicimos esto, y estuviste fenomenal para ser la primera…ahora que es la que en verdad cuenta…estoy seguro que brillarás

- Dime paranoica, pero siento como si esta fuera la primera vez, de todas, como si fuera mi primera competencia –me dio una sonrisa angelical y me da un beso suave en los labios –

- Siempre…de una u otra forma recordaremos esa primera vez…de alguna u otra forma sentiremos como si fuera la primera y esa sensación es la que nos ayuda a vernos a nosotros mismos lo que somos en realidad

- Por lo que estamos aquí –dije concluyendo su idea, el me volvió a sonreír, puta madre ¿qué nunca me cansaría de verlo? –

Acerco su boca a la mía, y su beso como siempre era un pase directo a la tierra de la felicidad orgásmica. Sentir los labios de Edward moverse, deslizarse sobre los míos te provocaba algo más que estremecimientos y latidos rápidos de corazón, te mataba y te revivía al mismo tiempo, eran algo de otro planeta. Pase mi mano por su cabello sedoso y fascinante y lo acerque más a mi, aún hoy en día no me acostumbraba al hecho de sentirme aturdida y feliz por sentirlo mío. Un carraspeo nos interrumpió, la persona sería castrada en dos segundos por mis manos.

- Siento decirles que no están en su nidito de amor –pendejo Jasper –Edward si me permites decirte que te están esperando para que comience la ceremonia –el cabrón seguía teniendo su pinche cara de sarcasmo –sin decirte que la gente se esta comenzando a aglomerar, así que será que sueltes a Bella y la dejes tomar su lugar –dio una leve sonrisa –

- Cojete Jasper –le dijo cuando pretendía volverme a besar –

- Luego cariño, luego –le contesto este mientras me tomaba del brazo –no te preocupes yo la cuidare bien…no permitiré que se caiga mientras hacemos el recorrido…mínimo que nadie le pase por encima –le mostré el dedo de en medio, él me sonrió –

- Será mejor que te vayas…no quiero hacerte llegar tarde –le di otro beso –

- Te veré allá –me dijo y me cerró el ojo –recuerda…sonreír –

- Lo intentaré…sino es que colapso de los nervios

- Si lo haces grítale a Jasper en el oído…su sordera nos ayudara por el resto de nuestras vidas

- Y el que yo te castre –continuo el interpelado –y a ti te mande cocer la vagina también ayudará…pero eso será luego…así que anda vamos –me jaló y yo lo seguí, dejando a Edward de pie en aquel lugar –

Me aleje con Jasper a mi lado, caminamos entre la gente y tomamos nuestros lugares, Caty me sonrió, estaba delante de mi platicando con Eva, las dos claros seguían siendo las mejores amigas, la primera le había dado el sí hace poco a Riley, así que sus rostros estaban más pinches relucientes y putamente hermosos que nunca, aunque claro la belleza de ambos era algo extraña y surreal, que daban ganas de matar, el aludido paso delante de mi y se unió a ellas, no mames en serio que a ese cabrón daban ganas de cogerlo con solo verlo sonreír, ambos se habían convertido en algo más que mis amigos, como de mi familia. Eva seguía igual de castrante y buena onda, la adoraba, esa perra me había ganado con sus insultos y malos consejos que al aplicarlos se volvían las mejores decisiones de mi vida, ahora estaba un tanto triste, Daniel no estaba por aquí, estaba lastimado de la espalda, aún así ellos seguían igual de unidos.

Sentí como alguien me empujaba, voltee y miré a Leah detenerse a un lado de mí. La cabrona con sonrisa petulante miraba alrededor.

- ¿Estas lista? –me dijo mientras seguía mirando a la gente –

- No…pero ya que –dije suspirando –

- Vamos…te mentalizaste para esto desde hace años…así que no te pongas mal antes de tiempo

- Estoy segura que tú estas igual…esto también te pone mal

- ¿Mal?...mal te pones cuando tienes que estar sentada, con putos calambres en el cuerpo cada quince segundos, sudando y con una cabeza del tamaño de un melón saliendo por tu vagina que es del tamaño de una nuez –me miro con rabia y supe que no podía rebatir eso –

- Eso si debe doler –dijo Jasper haciendo cara de dolor –

Leah aún tenía los pechos grandes y redondos, pues no tenía ni cuatro meses que había dado a luz, digo nunca hubiera pensado que ella pudiera ser madre, pero resulta que si pudo, ella no había cambiado, pero Jake decía que ella sólo cambiaba el semblante de perra cuando tenía a su pequeña cachorrita entre sus brazos, la pequeña Tessa Black había heredado el rostro amigable y hermoso de su padre, pero claro no se podía omitir la sangre de su madre, pues aún de pequeña era igual de enojona y berrinchuda como su mamá, sólo entre ellas se entendían, aún así Jake las amaba a las dos.

Cuando me acuerdo de Jake descubro que a pesar de que tal vez tienes un camino que parece que es el que vas a seguir, al final resulta que encuentras otro que te sienta mejor, digo, yo siempre pensé que él seguiría entrenando y sería un gran nadador, pero al final descubrió que le gusto mucho su carrera, Ingeniería automotriz, y mejor aún, que era bueno en lo suyo, construir coches. Le estaba yendo muy bien en una compañía de renombre, pero lo mejor de todo, estaba más que feliz. Voltee hacia donde la gente estaría sentada mirándome pasar, y estaba segura que él estaría por ahí sonriendo como sólo él sabe. Sonreí también.

- Me caga la madre el puto ardor en los senos –dijo Leah molesta mientras se removía –esto de amamantar es una puta molestia

- No dirías lo mismo si en vez de amamantar a Tessa, amamantaras a Jake ¿Verdad? –le pregunto Emmett que iba llegando –

- Seguramente no habría tiempo para que se quejara –continuó Jasper –el cachorro seguramente estaría pegado a ella –Jasper hizo ademan de morderse un seno, Emmett y yo nos cagamos de risa –

- Come caca Jasper –le dijo Leah con cara enojada –

- Desayune bien…gracias –le sonríe como si nada –oye tú –se dirige a Emmett - ¿Supiste si llegaron los demás?

- Si…y no…por eso vengo corriendo –sonríe como niño que sabe que hizo su travesura y nadie lo descubrió –todos están en sus lugares, menos Alice…su avión se retraso

- Eso ya lo se inútil –dijo Jasper –

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? –dijo inocente mi hermano –

- Para escucharte hablar como pendejo –dijo mientras sacaba a escondidas su celular y checaba si había mensaje de Alice –

- ¿Nada? –le pregunte preocupada, ella no podía perderse este momento –

- Ya llegará –dijo él seguro –

- Más le vale –dije yo, él sonrió, voltee y miré a Emmett – ¿Viste a mis papás?

- Sip…tu madre venía hecha una locura y Charlie trataba de contener su alegría

- Claro…ya me los imagino… ¿Y Harry?

- Sonriente y parlanchín como siempre…venía jugando muy ameno con Keny –yo sonreí para mis adentros –

Había sido un completo shock cuando Renee nos comunicó a mi y a mi padre al mismo tiempo que estaba embarazada, recuerdo que sino es porque ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá, yo me hubiera ido de hocico y Charlie de nalgas. Parecía que sus tardes de sexo habían dado sus frutos, ya que ahora tenía un pequeño hermano llamado Harry, su cara era idéntica a mi madre, sólo que conservaba el color del cabello de Charlie y mío, castaño oscuro, peros sus ojos claros y su forma de ser tan inquieta no dejaba duda de que era hijo de Renee, yo lo amaba, era genial.

Mi pequeño hermano se la pasaba todo el tiempo con el pequeño Keny, el hijo de Emmett y Rose, debo decir que a pesar de que el momento en que nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada, nadie se sorprendió, siempre supimos que Rose quería ser madre, y Emmett quería todo lo que hiciera feliz a Rose. Tengo que decir que realmente admiro a mi amiga, pues aventarse un embarazo durante tus estudios universitarios no es cualquier mamada, y el que ella haya sacado adelante ambas cosas es de aplaudir. Rose era demasiado maternal, así que no me sorprendió el hecho de que tomara la decisión de dejar el equipo de natación para dedicarse al cien por ciento a su hijo, aún extrañaba su liderazgo en las competencias, pero sabía que era porque ella así lo quería. Emmett por otro lado, había encontrado la manera de hacer todo, más bien que todo le saliera increíble, entre la escuela, los entrenamientos y algún trabajo de medio tiempo, mi amigo en serio la sufrió, pero aún así, la sonrisa de su rostro jamás desapareció. Ahora, ella se dedicaba a Keny y él seguía nadando, el deporte era su vida.

- Keny cada día esta más grande, creo que ya esta del tamaño de Harry –sonrió más –diría que son gemelos, bueno sólo porque tú hermano tiene el cabello castaño y mi hijo rubio –yo sonreí, Keny era el clon de Emmett sólo que con el cabello de Rosalie –

- Claro…no dudo que este más grande cada día, si tú eres su papá –sonreí mientras me daba cuenta que Jasper recibió un mensaje y sonrió, Alice ya había llegado –Más le valía llegar

- Dice que no olvides sonreír –yo lo hice –

Miré a Jasper, podría decir que seguía igual que siempre, sarcástico, cabrón, encantador y suspicaz, pero era claro que también había cambiado, su cabello estaba un poco más corto y su mentón más marcado, además de que el gimnasio había hecho trabajo con él. Era obvio que el no dejaría la natación, lo traía en la sangre, terminó su carrera de Filosofía que debo decir le gustaba mucho, pero no como esto, esto era su vida, así que era más excitante escuchar hablar no sólo de la chica Withlock sino de los hermanos Withlock. Él y Alice estuvieron separados un tiempo, fue difícil, ya que Alice se fue a estudiar diseño de modas a Italia, y estuvo fuera más de dos años, fue de los momentos más tensos, porque ella decidió dejarlo a él y a la natación por su carrera, y eso a Jazz lo lastimó, pero era obvio que él no podía estar enojado y lejos siempre, así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad fue tras ella, aunque no regresaron, limaron sus asperezas, y estuvieron en una relación de "amigovios" por más de un año, hasta hace poco cuando regresaron de manera formal.

Alice fue otra que dejo el equipo por su carrera, aunque eso yo ya lo presentía, desde siempre, ella era una diseñadora nata, así que me alegre por ella cuando decidió irse a seguir su sueño, aún así me puse toda triste cuando se fue, creo que me fui de compras una semana entera para llenar el vacío de su ausencia. Ahora estaba en vías de sacar una línea de ropa para una marca prestigiada, así que por eso llegaba corriendo a este evento recién bajada del avión que la traía de Italia. Yo seguía confabulada con Jasper para no dejarla volver, y creo que ahora sí lo lograríamos.

Eleazar me sacó de la distracción, más bien a todos, se movió de entre el gentío, nos hablo con una sonrisa y una mirada profunda, que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a ver, la mirada que nos decía "Confío en ustedes".

- Bien, pues contando los días, y hemos llegado, este es tiempo de disfrutar, mañana nos ocuparemos de otra cosa –nos mira a todos – adelante chicos

**Thinking About You - ****Big Scary**

Y entonces se escuchó el llamado para la presentación, yo me estremecí y trate de no parpadear para no perderme cada segundo, unos metros delante de mi, pude ver a Edward, sonriente, pero más que todo, seguro, firme, emanaba sensualidad y triunfo, era una estrella.

Me mire de nuevo, y como cada día me preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como yo estuviera con un hombre como él? Puta madre. Hasta el día de hoy vivía sorprendida no porque estuviera conmigo, sino porque me amara, porque Edward me amaba, y me amaba mucho. Lo ví de nuevo, unas personas se le acercaron y le entregaron nuestro símbolo, lo ví sostenerlo y sonreír para mi, él realmente merecía ese honor, me miré de nuevo, mire mi atuendo blanco y me estremecí, luego levanté la cara y lo miré, ahora él me miraba, y entre la multitud pude ver claramente como me decía.

- Aquí vamos –vi a sus labios armar esa palabra –

- Voy contigo –le dije yo, él me sonrió y miro hacia adelante –

Y entonces dio comienzo la ceremonia.

Era la inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos, cuando entré en el estadio y empezamos a dar la vuelta a la pista, me quede con la boca abierta por lo fenomenal de la vista, las luces, los gritos, el espectáculo, todo era un sueño. Yo iba con la delegación de mi país, que era inmensa, caminaba junto a todos los seleccionados nacionales, mi equipo el de natación, se conformaba por mis amigos: Leah, Caty, Eva, Jasper, Emmett, Riley, Edward y yo, todos nosotros íbamos vestidos con un traje blanco, a través de las pantallas del estadio pude ver que cuando aparecimos todo mundo se estremeció por la mancha blanca, nos veíamos bien, más que bien, brillábamos. Pero también supe que la persona que realmente era la sensación, quien realmente parecía un ángel en aquel lugar, era quien llevaba nuestra bandera a la cabeza del grupo, Edward.

No era para menos, él se había ganado a pulso desde hace tiempo ese honor, ganando campeonatos mundiales y medallas al por mayor. Se supone que estos eran nuestros segundos Juegos Olímpicos, pero yo los sentía como los primeros, porque en los pasados era una completa novata que no paso a las preliminares, pero en cambio él, había brillado ganando una medalla de oro y dos de plata.

Todo el mundo lo conocía, nunca fue el heredero de Riley, siempre fue sólo Edward, el grande.

Buscaba su mirada, pero mientras más avanzábamos menos lo divisaba, así que me concentre en no darme un chingadazo y ver lo que pudiera gracias a las mega pantallas que estaban en el estadio. Cuando nos enfocaron a nosotros, me quede pendeja de ver lo bien que nos veíamos, Jasper y Emmett obviamente sonrieron y saludaron, Leah y Eva obvio pusieron cara de emputadas y Riley y Caty se abrazaron para saludar, yo simplemente mire de reojo y levante una mano tímidamente para lanzar un saludo, seguramente a Harry le emocionaría mucho verme en la tele, sin decir de Charlie y Renee.

Mire hacia las gradas, había un chingo de gente, parecía que no cabría ni un alma más, los flashes no paraban y parecía que estaba viendo un monton de estrellas. Sabía que era imposible divisar a mi familia y amigos que estaban ahí, pero aún así, los vi ante mis ojos. Charlie aplaudiendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, mi madre emocionada mientras le señalaba a mi hermano donde me encontraba, Alice brincando junto a Jake, Rose sonriendo orgullosa mientras su pequeño Keny aplaudía más que eufórico por ver a su papá en la tele, hasta podía ver a Esme y Carlisle sonreír y aplaudir orgullosos de ver a su hijo llevar la bandera de nuestro país, mientras que Ness gritaba como loca a lado de Seth el hermano de Leah, el futuro de nuestro país, ellos serían nuestros herederos.

Como siempre que vivía un momento tan inolvidable como este, mire sin parpadear y vi como todo pasaba en cámara lenta para mi memoria. En el momento que vi encenderse al fuego olímpico sentí un estremecimiento en mi pecho, era totalmente fascinante, era como un amanecer en plena oscuridad, pero más estremecedor, era como ver la gloria en plena noche. Sonreí por la satisfacción de mi propio esfuerzo, porque yo me había ganado poder vislumbrar aquello.

Deslumbrada por el cielo oscuro lleno de luces, mire hacía arriba y me concentré en cada destello que había, los fuegos artificiales eran un acontecimiento que te quitaba el aliento, sonreí y después miré a mis compañeros de equipo, ellos compartían el mismo sentimiento que yo.

Aspire el aroma de un momento inolvidable mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante, para abrirlos y sentirme completa, preparada y realizada para alcanzar mi meta. Miré de nuevo a Edward que alumbrado por las luces que caían desde el cielo se convertía en una belleza surreal. Me miró de nuevo y viendo su rostro no me quedo ni un rastro de inseguridad sobre la autenticidad de aquel momento fantástico.

Después de la inauguración, teníamos que concentrarnos para las pruebas, ya que empezarían al otro día muy temprano.

Debo decir que a pesar de que ya no era una mocosa y en cambio tenía ya bastante experiencia en esto, me sentía bien pinche nerviosa, no pinches mames, ya había ganado campeonatos mundiales, pero siempre el ganar una medalla olímpica, era otra cosa, me estaba cagando de miedo.

Las preliminares no habían sido problema, el pedo gigante vino cuando llegaron las finales, mi primer prueba de final sería el combinado individual, o sea no pinches mames, más cabron no se podía. Estaría con Caty por supuesto, ella era la campeona reinante. Creo que el tener a mi amiga ahí no me ayudaba en nada.

Estaba en los vestidores ya casi por salir a la prueba, en eso Eleazar se me acerca.

- Bien chica ¿Lista? –me da una media sonrisa –

- Por supuesto –di mi mejor cara –

- Muy bien…da lo mejor de ti y veras el resultado –me da una palmadita en el hombro –

- Claro… -digo con voz tenue –

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se va, parece que alguien le habla, a lo lejos veo a Laurent quien se lo lleva de ahí, cuando volteo veo a Edward parado frente a mí.

**Box of Stones - ****Benjamin Francis Leftwich **

- No mames ¿Qué haces aquí? –digo bastante sorprendida –

- Vine a joderte claro –sonríe –obvio a verte tonta –yo sonrío –es tú primera gran prueba…así que

- Eres un tarado increíble –lo abrace –

- Lo se…y espero des más que lo mejor…no todos los días tengo que pedirle favores a Laurent…así que aprovéchalo –me solté de él para verle la cara y voltear a donde nuestros entrenadores ya no estaban –

- ¿Le pediste a tu entrenador que te ayudara a venir?

- Si y no fue gracioso…ya se que Laurent me ama y por eso se vino a seguirme a la selección nacional…pero tampoco es para tanto…me aclaro que sólo me ayudaría esta vez

- Dile al pinche frijol que gracias…con esta será suficiente…espero –suspire –

- Hey –me toma de la barbilla y me mira con dulzura –tranquila…todo va a salir como tiene que salir…esta medalla es tuya –yo quería creer en sus palabras –te has esforzado mucho y en verdad estoy orgulloso de ti –yo sonreí –y no soy el único…así que sólo déjate llevar…haz lo que sabes hacer…y disfruta de la prueba…disfruta este momento –mire en sus ojos toda la seguridad que me daba, y después de eso, el nerviosismo se había desvanecido –Vamos a ganar

- Vamos a ganar –y no tenía duda de eso –

Me puse de puntitas para besarlo y él me recibió gustosa. Dios de mi vida, siempre la sensación de sus labios suaves y deliciosos me dejaba sin aliento. No pude intensificar tanto el beso como hubiera querido pues estábamos rodeados de gente que sabía o me odiaba o lo amaba a él, así que sabiendo que él no podía estar ahí, nos separamos. Lo miré y él aún tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió, pude verme reflejada en ellos, era magnifico.

- Dale a Charlie algo por lo que emocionarse esta tarde –me sonrió y yo lo imité –

- ¿Más? –se separó de mi y con una mano aún tomada de él, se empezó a alejar –

- Suerte en tu competencia –le dije ya a unos pasos de él –

- Aunque no la necesite…gracias –puso un dedo en su sien, como si se le olvidara algo, después dijo -¿Sabes que te amo, no? –su tono era divertido, yo sonreí más–

- Obvio…pero gracias por recordármelo…te amo tonto – él sonrió más antes de mandarme un beso, guiñarme el ojo y después, desapareció entre la multitud.

Estaba preparada frente a mi carril, miraba detenidamente hacia el agua, concentrándome, movía mis piernas y brazos para calentar, las gradas estaban hasta reventar, estaba lejos, pero alcance a ver a mis amigos y mi familia, cuando me presentaron escuche el estruendo de gritos y aplausos mientras tímidamente saludaba.

Mire a un lado y sonreí, ahí estaba Caty, me dio una mirada de seguridad, era cierto que ahorita era mi contrincante, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que era mi amiga, le devolví el gesto y ella se coloco arriba del banco de salida. La imite mientras veía al otro lado, Victoria estaba ahí, representando a Australia, estúpida, ella me dio su siempre cara de enfurecida y yo solo me voltee a concentrarme en mi triunfo.

Me coloque en posición de salida, esperando el timbre de salida, cerré los ojos y me concentré en lo que haría ahora.

El timbre sonó, y todo desapareció ante mí, sólo éramos el agua y yo, como siempre, era increíble.

Tuve una excelente salida, mientras comenzaba a nadar de mariposa, divise como Caty me tomaba ventaja, ella era muy buena, pero sabía que no me tenía que preocupar por ella, sino por mi, tome un ritmo y lo respete. En dorso me preocupe más por deslizar que por ir rápido, para cuando estaba terminando pecho, sólo me separaba medio cuerpo de Caty. Cuando di la vuelta para empezar estilo libre, sabía que este era el momento de sacarlo todo.

Acelere, me estire todo lo que pude, veinticinco metros antes de llegar a la meta ya había alcanzado a Caty, pero no sabía si podría pasarla, seguí pataleando, cerré los ojos y con mi último aliento toque la pared y voltee a ver el tablero.

Mis ojos no parpadearon cuando me quite los gogles, mi boca estaba abierta y mis pulmones seguían sin aire. Vi mi nombre brillar con letras en el tablero, en la parte de hasta arriba. No podía creerlo, Caty me saco de mi ensoñación cuando me abrazo aún dentro del agua.

- No mames Bella –gritaba de emoción –felicidades…lo hiciste como toda una campeona –me miró y al ver su alegría fue cuando pude reaccionar y sonreí –

Ganamos –grite viendo hacia la gente, levante la mano y cerré el puño en señal de victoria, esto era por muchas cosas, y por muchas personas –

**EPOV**

Ver sonreír a Charlie de esa manera, realmente no tenía precio, aunque debo decir que no se comparaba en nada a la sensación y el placer de ver a Bella levantar el brazo en señal de triunfo, sentí como si yo hubiera sido el que gano. Mire mis gogles, y me adelanté al lugar donde tenía que estar antes de mi competencia.

No necesitaba decirme a mi mismo que todo saldría bien, eso era poner en duda la seguridad que siempre me he tenido en esto, sería faltarle al respeto a mi esfuerzo, a mi dedicación, a lo que me gusta. "Es tuya" me dije. Sonreí y me coloque sobre el banquillo. Vi de reojo el dedo pulgar de Riley que me daba la señal de hacerlo bien, yo sonreí sin verlo y me transforme en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida.

Y como siempre decía Bella, cada competencia parece la primera, sentí el nervio en mi estomago, sentí la armonía del agua con mi cuerpo, pero más que eso sentí el empuje y la necesidad de ganar.

Nadie disfrutaba más ni era más chingon en esto que yo, eso lo tenía claro y lo demostraba con cada competencia.

Hacía bastante que había dejado de preocuparme por Riley, él era bueno, más que bueno, pero no era un chingon como yo, y descubrí que eso me ayudo más que el hecho de ocuparme en vencerlo, ahora él tenía que ocuparse de eso. No deje que se me acercara en toda la competencia, para cuando toque en la meta no había más duda para nadie que yo era el número uno, y no me invadió la soberbia, ahora sólo me sentía complacido por ver retribuido todo mi esfuerzo. Levante el puño igual que Bella en señal de victoria, sonreí mientras Riley me felicitaba. Todo era perfecto, ahuevo, lo era, como siempre.

**Atlas Hands - ****Benjamin Francis Leftwich **

Desde la primera vez que la vi nadar, sabía que este momento llegaría, siempre estuve seguro de eso, pero, no mames, ver pasar este momento ante mis ojos, era algo totalmente alucinante. Escuche con orgullo la voz del altavoz.

- Y con la medalla de oro…de los Estados Unidos, damas y caballeros…Isabella Swan –se escucharon más gritos y aplausos –

La vi subir hasta lo más alto del pódium, sonriendo y levantando el brazo para saludar a todo mundo, mi pecho se hincho de orgullo y felicidad, no mames ¿Era posible poder sentirte tan feliz por otra persona? Ahora lo sabía, era posible, aún para un cabrón como yo, la felicidad de otra persona era palpable para mí, sonreí más sin dejar de aplaudir. Le colocaron su medalla y le dieron un ramo de flores, yo no la había visto tan resplandeciente, era un momento culminante para ella, y me sentía totalmente parte de él.

Nuestro himno se empezó a escuchar mientras veía a Bella voltear para mostrar los honores, y en ese momento vi nuestros momentos juntos pasar ante mí.

La primera vez que la vi en el pasillo de la escuela.

Cuando la vi lanzarse a la alberca por primera vez para hacer su prueba.

Entrando en mi casa como niñera de Ness.

Molestándonos en clase.

Ella bailando arriba de la mesa de Esme antes de que yo subiera con ella.

Su rostro a centímetros del mío, mirándome con ternura y diciendo que mis ojos eran hermosos.

Llamándome en sueños.

Ella reclamándome por no aclarar mis sentimientos.

La primera vez que subí por su ventana.

Nuestro primer beso debajo del agua.

La primera cita, el prado, nuestra primera noche juntos.

Las fiestas juntos, las competencias, las risas, las lágrimas.

Su rostro alumbrado por las luces de año nuevo, su sonrisa. Bailando con ella junto a toda mi familia y amigos.

Nuestra desesperación por no saber como luchar contra mi pasado y su inestabilidad.

Las tardes con nuestros amigos, los juegos, las bromas.

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, mi cara pegada a su cabeza aspirando el exquisito olor de su cabello.

Ambos recostados en su cama, abrazados, disfrutando en silencio del momento, mis brazos apretando su cintura y ella envolviendo mis manos mientras escuchaba el hermoso latido de su corazón.

El primer te amo de ambos. El tiempo lejos el uno del otro.

Nuestra reconciliación, yo cantándole, y ella con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, mi mano a centímetros de la suya en la cama.

Todos brindando antes de irnos a la Universidad, sus ojos chocolates fijados en mí, sonriendo y yo besando su sien.

Ella mostrándome su tatuaje "I'm lost without you" y yo mostrándole el mío "Frozen before my Twilight, Alive after your Dawn"

Bella corriendo para estamparse conmigo y besarme mientras caímos al agua.

Los años que pasaron desde aquel momento, entrenando, haciendo el amor, discutiendo, riendo, juntos.

Bella sonreía para la cámara, yo imite su gesto, pero lo mejor fue que ella sola encontró mi mirada y como siempre pasaba cuando nos mirábamos, deslumbrábamos a todos con lo que sea que emanábamos, no se que putas era, pero lo que si sabía es que la gente lo notaba, y a mi me encantaba ser parte de eso. Cuando estiró su brazo para saludarme y mostrarme su medalla, sentí mi pecho estremecer, ahora sabía que era lo que emanábamos, era amor.

Jamás me cansaría de ser parte de todo lo que Bella fuera, siempre, éramos ella y yo, y lo demás. Y así yo era putamente feliz.

**To Build a H****ome – The Cinematic Orchestra**

Después de la clausura de los juegos, todos teníamos un par de meses para descansar, la verdad no es que fuera mamón, pero en estos momentos de mi vida, yo podía ir a cualquier parte del mundo que se me apeteciera, pero no es que fuera patético o sentimental, pero en estos momentos sólo quería descansar y sentirme en casa, y esa sensación sólo me la podía dar un solo lugar, mi basurero personal, Forks.

Todos regresaron para pasar las vacaciones en Forks, digo nos esperaba un buen rato de descanso, bien merecido, así que mi mamá sin poder evitarlo desde que pusimos un pie en casa, organizo una pequeña fiesta.

No se con que palabra definir lo que sentí al momento de ver a toda esa gente reunida en mi patio, era como volver el tiempo atrás, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido por los cambios gracias a los años transcurridos, quise pensar que eso se llamaba añoranza por los buenos recuerdos y felicidad por los nuevos momentos. Una pendejada así, el caso es que estaba contento.

Estaba mirando a través de la pared de cristal el movimiento de la gente afuera, mi madre sacaba platos, mi papá acomodaba los muebles junto con el papá de Jasper, Ness acomodaba los cubiertos en una mesa junto con Seth que al mismo tiempo le sonreía a mi hermana, la madre de Leah que estaba junto a ellos cargando un par de refractarios con comida. Caty y Riley traían dos charolas con bocadillos a la mesa.

Las familias de Rose y Alice estaban sonriendo platicando y ayudando a mis padres, Billy Black parecía muy divertido con el hecho de que el padre de Emmett no podía destapar unas botellas, Charlie que cargaba a Harry se lo paso a Renee y fue a su rescate.

Escuche ruidos detrás de mi, y luego alguien que tomaba mi mano, como siempre, me sentí en casa. Voltee y miré a Bella que me sonreía, le di un beso en los labios y descubrí al resto de mi familia a mis espaldas.

- ¿Y tú que cabron? –me dijo Jasper mientras sonreía como sólo él sabía – ¿Sólo porque eres un campeón olímpico no vas a ayudar a poner la mesa? –sonreí –

- Haber pendejo…no soy campeón olímpico –levante un dedo –eso se refería a una sola medalla…yo soy pentacampeón olímpico…así que más respeto maricona –todos reímos por lo bajo –

- Pido un poco de respeto para mi hombre –salió Alice que ahora tenía su cabello un poco más largo –tal vez no gano cinco medallas pero gano tres y bien ganadas…así que cuidadito con tu tono de voz muchachito –no mames no podía olvidar lo pinche aguda de su voz, adoraba a esta chica –

- Deja que el pálido disfrute un poco de su triunfo –Jake sonrió mientras tomaba de los brazos de Leah a su hija –tendrá que esperar cuatro años para poder ponerse de reina otra vez

- Por favor –rodo los ojos su novia –si este pendejo para ponerse de reina no necesita unos juegos olímpicos…basta cualquier mamada para que se ponga en su plan –la perra nunca cambiaba –

- Mira quien lo dice –le dijo Bella –si tú eres una pinche mamona de primera…pero se te respeta después de tus medallas ganadas –mi novia le hace una reverencia y Leah le enseña el dedo de en medio para después sonreír –

- Bueno si nos vamos a poner a presumir de medallas y chingadera y media yo también puedo presumir –dijo Alice casi poniéndose a brincar, Jasper le beso la cabeza –para la siguiente temporada sacaré una pequeña línea de bolsos –dijo con ojos de drogada feliz –así que espero y tiren todos sus bolsos…porque tendrán muchos nuevos –miro amenazantes a las chicas –

- Bueno…eso no necesitas decírselo a Rose –dijo Emmett mientras jugaba con su hijo que estaba en brazos de su esposa –ella prácticamente después de usar una sola vez las cosas las deshecha

- Si…y sino pones cuidado en tú tono…me desharé de lo único viejo que conservo –le dijo ella con rostro amenazante –…Tú –Emmett dio un pequeño brinquito de miedo –sólo porque ganaste un par de medallas te la paso ¿Verdad mi amor? –le hablo al niño quien sonríe mucho, no cabía duda que era hijo de Emmett -

- Olvídalo –dijo el grandote –pero bueno…será mejor salir antes de que se acabe la comida –sonrío más al pronunciar la palabra comida –

- Después del régimen alimentario que mantuvimos hasta antes de los juegos…creo que puedo darme la libertad de comer como huérfana –dijo Bella –

- Te tomo la palabra –la secundó Leah –

- Bueno tú siempre comes como animal –le dijo Emmett - ¿Y qué ya no te molestan tus súper tetas? –señala sus pechos, todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando la muerte de Em -

- Fíjate que no –dijo Leah con sonrisa sarcástica –ya no me han molestado –tocándose los senos –pero creo que al que le van a molestar otras cosas será a ti –dijo con tono macabro –cuando termine de freír tus pinches testículos –

- Parece que ya no le molestan –terminó Emmett mientras se ponía ambas manos sobre sus amigos–…que bueno –sonríe y todos nos reímos –

- Oye no lo amenaces así…el que debería de amenazar aquí a alguien soy yo…a tú hermano –le dije en tono brusco –

- Hay Edward por favor…sabías que eso algún día pasaría –me dijo Jasper –

- Además si tú puedes tener una vida sexual plena… ¿Por qué Nessi no?...además no lo hace con cualquiera…supo escoger…Seth es un muy buen partido –dijo Alice, yo la miré de forma asesina –

- No es muy fácil poder hablar de con quien se acuesta la hermana pequeña de uno –dije mirando feo a Leah –

- ¿A mi que me dices?...yo no controlo el pene de mi hermano…y mucho menos la vagina de tu hermana –pinche Leah nunca se le quitaría lo perra –además…la que se acuesta con ella es él no yo –se cruzó de brazos –

- Gracias a Dios –dijo Jake –

- ¿Imagínate si fuera ella? –dijo Emmett abriendo los ojos demás, Leah le volvió a echar una mirada enfurecida, la oímos gruñir –

- Emmett lo pendejo no se te quitará nunca –dice Jasper –

- Déjalo...ya verá el cabrón como lo… -dijo ella dando un paso pero Jake la detiene –

- Cálmate Leah –le dijo Jake mientras Tessa se recargaba en su hombro –no tienes que portarte así…el no tiene la culpa de tus hormonas –

- Cállate…que la misma advertencia va para ti y tu amiguito de allá abajo –Lo miró amenazante, pero Jake no se amedrento –

- No nena…a mi no me asustas por una sola razón –le tomo por la barbilla con sonrisa y le dice –porque simplemente vives de ellos…sin mi amigo y mis bolas…no puedes vivir –Leah se puso roja y todos nos cagamos de risa –

- Touché –le dice Jasper con todo de vieja –

Todos comienzan a caminar hacia afuera, escuché como Leah le dio un golpe a Jasper, Alice iba brincando y sonriendo a un lado de Rose y su hijo, Jake y Emmett ya estaban sobre la mesa de la comida. Bella y yo nos quedamos en el marco de la puerta tomados de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasara dentro de cincuenta años, cuando Leah ya no pueda freír realmente las bolas de Emmett? ¿Dónde quedará el chiste y la diversión? –me preguntó Bella, suspiré y sonreí –

- Creo que encontrará la manera de hacerlo…es Leah…y Emmett…bueno creo que aunque estuviera senil…y no recordara sus chistes…encontraría la manera de hacernos reír –ella me miró con suavidad pensando en lo mismo que yo, el futuro –

- Extraño esto…pero no me siento desdichada, me alegro de haberme ido ¿Soy maligna por pensarlo? –me dijo casi en susurros –

- No –le dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros –simplemente maduraste…o eso parece –ella sonrío y yo bese su cabeza –no es malo sentirse feliz por no estar en el lugar donde estuviste fuiste en el pasado…simplemente…somos un tanto infieles –ella me miró interrogante –

- ¿Y eso de donde chingados lo sacaste? –me dijo con toda la duda en el rostro –

- Te lo diré más tarde…ven vamos…quiero comer algo antes de que Emmett, Jake y Leah terminen con todo –le sonreí y ambos nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba la fiesta –

Nos acercamos a donde estaban los demás, y como en los viejos tiempos, no pude evitar sentir más pinche afortunado por poder compartir ese tiempo con ellos, sonreí y apreté a Bella a mi costado, ella me miró y me beso en los labios.

**BPOV.**

Estaba más que exhausta, aún no había podido descansar como debía después de los juegos, entre los festejos, ceremonias oficiales y los viajes, estaba más débil que una muñeca de trapo. Así que en cuanto llegué a casa después de la fiesta en casa de los Cullen, no dude en irme a tirar a mi cama, sin dejar de traerme conmigo a Edward claro.

**Flashdance - Hollywood, Mon Amour ft Yael Naim**

Ambos nos recostamos sobre mi cama vieja, era muy cagado estar los dos ahí, no es que me sintiera una chiquilla, pero ver a Edward recostado ahí junto a mí, rodeados por lo pequeña de mi habitación y todo lo que me hacía sentir una niña, era muy estremecedor, y debo decir sentimental.

Me abrazo y yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba segura que en cualquier momento ambos nos quedaríamos dormidos, no había mejor forma de dormir que hacerlo en los brazos de Edward, no tenía duda, su olor, la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío, su simple presencia era un catalizador seguro a un sueño verdaderamente placentero.

Sentí sus labios rozar mi cabeza, sonreí suavemente, acaricie su pecho y recordé sus palabras, y la curiosidad me invadió.

- ¿A qué te referías con lo de ser infiel? –pregunte aún sin verlo a los ojos, sentí sus labios formar una sonrisa en mi cabeza –

- Bueno…no se si mi perspectiva sea la correcta –la sensación de su voz al traspasar mis cabellos, me hacia temblar –pero creo que el hecho de dejar a ciertas cosas o a ciertas personas atrás debe ser doloroso…pero no tiene porque significar una tragedia

- ¿Lo dices por algo o alguien? –dije curiosa –

- Lo digo por todo –yo me confundí más, lo deje continuar –sino dejas nunca a nada ni a nadie…no habría espacio para lo nuevo –no pude evitarlo y lo miré con curiosidad –

- ¿Me vas a dejar? –le dije entre curiosa y divertida, él sonrió y me acarició la mejilla –

- He dicho dejar ciertas cosas…hay cosas que son vitales para nuestra supervivencia…tú eres la razón por la que estoy vivo…si es que lo estoy –rió y yo lo hice un poco, aún no me quedaba claro su punto –

- ¿Entonces a que te refieres con lo de dejar? –lo miré más intensamente y él me copio –

- Se llama evolucionar Bella –yo de nuevo me quede en silencio para dejarlo explicarse –Evolucionar…constituye en la infidelidad –espero unos segundos, estaba segura que estaba intentando ordenar sus ideas, y continuo –…a los demás…a nuestro pasado…a las antiguas opiniones de uno mismo –quería seguir confundida, pero estaba fascinada –suena cruel pero…diariamente debería tener una infidelidad esencial…alguna traición en realidad necesaria

- Tener espacio para algo nuevo…algo que realmente valga la pena conservar –dije yo entendiendo su punto –

- Así es…creo que hacer eso se trataría de un acto optimista –bajo un poco la mirada para después atraparme de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos –esperanzador…algo que realmente nos de fe en un futuro –sonreí suavemente y le tome la mejilla –

- Creo que más bien sería…una afirmación de que las cosas pueden ser no solo diferentes…sino…realmente mejores

Edward tenía razón, el tiempo pasa y la vida sigue, y cada uno de nosotros debe de saber que conservar de su pasado y que no, porque si no somos infieles a las cosas que no nos dejan nada bueno, el estancamiento de tu persona en esa etapa no te permitirá madurar, no te dejará crecer, evolucionar. Volví a esconder mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Puedo decir que realmente estaba expectante por lo que nos deparara el futuro, habían sido tantas cosas las que había vivido con Edward que realmente no creía ser capaz de guardar algo más en mi memoria que no fueran mis momentos con él. Bueno tal vez lo que necesitaba era evolucionar de una manera más efectiva. Suspire intentando pensar en algo menos complicado en aquel momento.

Me apreté más a él y roce mi mejilla con su pecho, lo sentí estremecerse, sonreí.

- ¿Crees que Jasper no la deje ir? –no quería que Alice se fuera, no me importaba si me ponía de su modelo por toda la eternidad, lo soportaría –

- El cabrón no dudara en hacer lo que sea…con tal de que la pixie se quede –sabía que estaba sonriendo con malicia –, y ella en realidad no se irá, sólo disfrutara verlo sufrir un poco –sonreí ante esa perspectiva –es capaz de decirle que para que no se vaya…le proponga matrimonio

- Y el pendejo seguramente lo hará –dije con tono horrorizado y sarcástico –

- ¿Y por qué no? –mire a Edward de reojo ante aquel comentario -¿No me digas que le tienes miedo al compromiso?

- Al compromiso no…el matrimonio es lo que me pone los pelos de punta –dije con verdadero temor –

- Eso es una pendejada y lo sabes –me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, yo puse mueca – ¿Qué pasaría si yo te propusiera matrimonio? –yo abrí los ojos demás pero rápidamente cambié mi semblante, el cabrón estaba bromeando –

- No me jodas Edward –y me quise acurrucar de nuevo pero el sostuvo mi rostro –

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –sus ojos me dijeron que realmente estaba hablando en serio –

- No se qué pretendes…pero no me gustan ese tipo de bromas …además no sé porque hablas de matrimonio…si sabes que el nivel de compromiso que tenemos tu y yo va más allá de un papel –me defendí –

- Exacto y no se porque te pones toda loca por un simple papel –su expresión me hizo ver que me estaba poniendo paranoica por nada, como siempre –

- Es sólo que tengo prejuicios…eso es todo –ahora si no deje que viera de nuevo mi rostro y pegue mi mejilla a su pecho –

Lo escuché reír por lo bajito, no quería pensar que realmente me estaba hablando en serio, me horrorizaba la idea, pero muy en el fondo no podía negar que me emocionaba el hecho de que algún día pudiera tal vez no vestir de blanco, pero si darle el "Si acepto" a Edward en un altar, y escuchar lo mismo de su boca mientras me miraba a los ojos. La idea me hizo estremecer, pero de felicidad. Estaba completamente loca.

- Tranquila pequeña retorcida –de nuevo hizo que lo mirara –no me voy a poner de rodillas…no te voy a hacer una pregunta –sonrió con demasiada dulzura –…Te amo Bella Swan…y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo –lo vi con profundidad y sin dudarlo, sin tener que decirme que significado tenía aquello, sólo contesté –

- Y yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

Me sonrió suavemente y sin más, nos acercamos, respirando el aliento del otro y sentí sus labios deslizarse por los míos, llevándome como siempre a experimentar todas y cada una de las sensaciones más placenteras y hermosas del mundo.

Hay que mirar siempre hacia adelante, intentar ser mejores, por nosotros mismos, por la gente que queremos, por todo aquello por lo que luchamos y soñamos. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de aquello, mi futuro realmente era prometedor, lo recalque en cuanto volví a ver a Edward a los ojos. Y recordé algo muy cierto, el tiempo no es importante, sólo la vida es importante.

**FIN**

**Chicas, fue un honor para mi escribir esto para ustedes, las quiero, y creo que por ser el último capítulo merezco más reviews, quiero reviews de todasssssssssss...chinga...las adoro. Las veré pronto.**

**CaSs C.D.**


End file.
